Seduction Fist
by WulfTheWriter
Summary: Yoichi Sakata was told by his father that their family's technique was dangerous should it be abused. What his father didn't expect was for his son to end up as a sadist. How could a sadist refuse something to abuse? OCxVarious/Harem Lemons and sexual situations in store, and with plot?
1. Afterschool Special

Author's Note

After my last story, I thought I'd change things up a bit. Instead of a fic about an OC who's overpowered, how about one where the OC just bangs girls? There will be story, somewhat, but mostly going to focus on the lemons. This will not follow the canon story completely, using the main plot as more of a guide.

This isn't going to be heavy on action, more around the lemons, so if that's not your thing, this might not be the story for you. There's also a good amount inspiration from another Naruto fanfic called 'Bondage Style!' by Chilord. It's a pretty good read for those into kinky stuff. There's going to be some similarities, but I'll be doing my best to keep it original but still to what I want to do.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 1: Afterschool Special

Iruka stood in front of the class, reading off the names of the genin who had been put together on teams. The first six teams had already been read off, with three teams left and ten genin to divide up.

"Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno…" He was interrupted by the blonde clad in his usual orange-jumpsuit yelling out in joy, seeing the pink-haired girl look down in despair before continuing. "… and Sasuke Uchiha. Your instructor will be Kakashi Hatake." This time it was the blonde's turn to look discouraged as the pinkette cheered.

"Yeah! Take that, Ino-pig!" She yelled, turning around and pointing to her rival of sorts who only huffed and glared at her briefly before turning back to Iruka who still had to read off the rest of the list.

"Team eight will have Choki Akimichi. Shikamaru Nara, and…" He took a moment, squinting and holding the paper closer to his face, as if trying to decipher the last name on the list. "…seems the third member will be Shino Aburame. You three will be led by Asuma Sarutobi." He said, looking up, getting a nod from the three boys before looking to the list again.

"Team nine is still in circulation… Team ten will be Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuga, and Yoichi Sakata. Your instructor will be Kurenai Yuhi." He said, finishing up, placing the list aside before addressing the class.

"Now, all of you will have time to eat lunch, and after that you will meet with your team and instructors to get to know them as well as their expectations for you. Any questions?" He asks, one boy standing up.

"Iruka-Sensei! What about me? I didn't get put on a team!" He shouted, Iruka looking to him.

"Ah, right. Sorry Kiba, but seems your mother made a request to put you in reserves for now to be taught, as she put it, 'in both discipline and family techniques'." He stated, getting a good amount of the class to laugh as Kiba slumped into his seat, already shivering in fear.

"Anyone else?" He asked, not getting a response after waiting a few moments. "Very well, dismissed." After that, he went off to report to the Third Hokage as the genin began to either leave for lunch or talk amongst themselves.

"Ugh, can't believe you got Sasuke-kun on your team, forehead. I guess my team could be worse… Dad's not going to be happy about there not being an Ino-Shika-Cho trio, though…" Ino said, talking with Sakura who was still giddy with delight at being on the same team as Sasuke.

"Oh, right, your dad was really trying to push for that, huh? Well, you've got Hinata, so that's not too bad… though I don't know much about Yoichi. He never really talked much, did her?" Sakura said, glancing to the other side of the room where said boy sat, looking off into the distance as if daydreaming.

He never really stood out that much, his hair a dark brown that would almost look black if the lighting wasn't enough. His most unique feature were definitely his eye color, which seemed to change depending on his mood. He wore a dark blue jacket over a grey shirt, as well as a pair of dark, tan pants and the generic sandals most other ninja wore. On the sleeve of his jacket he had the symbol for the Sakata clan, being a sideways purple heart.

"Yeah, I just know he was above average in class. Oh! I believe I heard his mother died when he was born so he was living with his father, but his father disappeared sometime last year. He probably lives alone in his old house, but he's the last of his clan now. Don't know what his clan did, though." Ino says, getting a nod from Sakura.

"Hey, Sakura! Want to come eat lunch with me?" The pinkette's blonde teammate called out, getting a face from her.

"Oh, uh, I've already got plans. In fact, I have to go now! See you later Ino!" She said, running off before Naruto could respond, Ino letting out a sigh. Shikamaru and Choji left as soon as they could, and she didn't want to waste time finding where they were…

"Hey, Hinata, got any plans for lunch? Thought that maybe we should talk with Yoichi and learn a bit about him." She said, turning to the Hyuga heiress who hadn't left her seat yet, mumbling to herself and poking her fingers together.

"O-oh! Ino! I, um, sorry, but I w-was just going to g-go back home to eat…" She said, sinking into her seat, Ino sighing. Maybe she could help her not be so shy now that they were on the same team? Might be a challenge, but she could always try.

"Alright, I won't force you to come with me. Just thought it would help us get to know each other as a team better. See you after lunch, alright?" She says, waving to Hinata, getting a small nod from her.

 _Well, might as well get to know him. Who knows? He might not be Sasuke-kun, but he might be able to be considered second best._ She thought as she walked over to her other teammate.

Yoichi hadn't seemed to move at all, staring at nothing in particular as he rested his chin on one hand. He was suddenly snapped out of his daze hearing someone hit part of the table beside him.

"Hey! I'm talking to you!" Ino said, visibly irritated.

"Oh, sorry about that… Ino, right? Is it time to meet our instructor yet?" He asked, the blonde girl sighing and shaking her head.

"No… I was asking if you were doing anything for lunch. Thought it would be best to talk as a team to get to know each other a bit better. Hinata already had plans, though, so she won't be able to join us." She says, Yoichi blinking.

"Oh, right, lunch. Well, I'm not particularly hungry, I was just going to wait until we were to meet with our instructor. But I don't see any harm in getting to know you better." He says, smiling to her, speaking in a polite and gentle tone, something that the other male genin didn't seem to do.

"Alright, let's go then." She said, walking off, Yoichi following right behind her. It was a bit awkward for her, having to eat lunch with just someone she didn't know, but she was going to need to get to know him. Eventually she got her lunch, a simple sandwich and fruit, the two of them settling in a small room on the second floor that had a door leading to a balcony. From there, you could look out and watch people walking along a pathway below.

"So… tell me about yourself. More specifically, what's your clan do? I haven't heard of it." Ino said, sitting down to eat, letting Yoichi talk.

"Oh, my clan? Well, it's a bit embarrassing to talk about… but I figure I'd have to talk about it sometime. You see, my clan isn't from Konoha. My dad told me it's from another village up north, though he never told me where. He was supposed to be the next clan head, but after learning what he would need to do, he left to come here, where my mom lived. He was allowed to stay thanks to the Fourth Hokage understanding his reasons, and ended up helping the interrogation forces thanks to my family's techniques." He says, Ino nodding, pausing a moment.

"Oh, my dad works there, too. What did your dad do?" She asks, Yoichi chuckling nervously.

"Well, you see… my family has a kekkei genkai that, in short, allows us to seduce anyone of the opposite sex, and made jutsus and techniques around that. He was more of a last resort for getting information, but he got the job done when he could. Some villages train their shinobi to be more resistant to torture than seduction I guess, heheh…" He trailed off, looking pretty awkward explaining that. Ino blinked, taking a moment to think.

"Huh… you know, I think my dad mentioned someone who specialized in interrogating women, but he hasn't been seen recently." She said, Yoichi nodded.

"Yeah… A little over a year ago, some clan members found out where he was. Since he abandoned the clan, he was killed by them and taken back to their village. It's not really something I'd like to talk about…" He says, looking a bit crestfallen. Ino couldn't help but feel bad for him, but she also couldn't resist asking a bit more.

"Do you mind at least telling me why he left?" She asked, almost immediately regretting it. Yoichi sighed, shrugging his shoulders.

"Well, I guess that much I can tell you. As the clan head, it's a requirement to take multiple wives, at least five, with the help of the family's technique. It's got a bit of a branching family tree, kind of like the Hyugas. The first wife and the children they have the strongest version of the technique, while the children from the other wives will have a weaker version. When my dad was told what the difference between his ability and his siblings, he left, not wanting to use it to get a wife, let alone five. So, he came here, met my mom, and got to be with her the regular way. But, she passed away when I was born, so he decided to continue defying the family and didn't remarry." He explained, Ino finishing her food up, listening intently to him.

"Oh… I'm sorry to hear…" She said, Yoichi giving her a small thanks, the two going silent for a few moments. "So, how's your ability work?" She eventually asks, hoping to break the silence and move to a different topic.

"Well, while I've been practicing it, I haven't really been able to put it to use since it requires a girl to use it on. I'm not entirely sure what it does, either. My dad was going to tell me, but he never got around to it. All I know from what he's told me is that the weaker version makes others feel good, so I guess mine makes people feel real good?" He didn't really sound too sure. It was true though, he only knew how to use it, not what it does.

That didn't help Ino much. While most people didn't think of her as someone who was focused on being a ninja, she did her best to try strategizing to figure how she may need to improve. Before, she was getting by on the hopes that they would form a new Ino-Shika-Cho, but now she would need to find the best way that she could work with her teammates, but not knowing what one of them did until it was put into use? That wasn't something she was going to stand.

"Why not try it on me?" She asked, Yoichi blinking in surprise. "I mean, I am your teammate, so helping you out would be helping the team out, right?"

"Well, that does seem reasonable… But are you sure? Aren't you worried that I might do something to you, or… or…" Yoichi was very flustered, not sure what to say. Ino just shrugged.

"I'm very capable of handling myself. If you do end up something I might not be comfortable with, I'll just stop you. So, how do we do this?" She said, looking very calm about this, though it was probably from her not knowing what Yoichi could do. If it was a seduction technique, then it couldn't be too bad, right?

"Well, we can just do something basic. You sit still and relax, and I'll get behind you. From there, it'll almost be like a shoulder massage." He said, the two of them getting into position, Yoichi getting behind Ino as she sat comfortably on the floor, closing her eyes to relax.

At first, everything was normal, she tensed up when she felt the other's hand grasp her shoulders, but the touch was so gentle that she relaxed immediately. Soon, she felt those hands begin to massage her shoulders, Ino making sure to take slow, deep breaths.

"Relax…" She heard him whisper, his voice soft and soothing. She didn't feel like she was in any kind of danger, but more like a day at a spa or something similar, and that help her body loosen up even more. "That's right, just like that… Keep making slow, deep breaths, and let all your worries fade away…"

It was hard for her to tell what part was Yoichi's ability, it all blended together so nicely. She could feel herself relaxing more and more, feeling those hands massage her shoulders, then begin to work on her back. It all felt…. Nice, and warm. As she sat there with her eyes closed, listening to the calm voice behind her whispering, guiding her to relax more, her body began to feel gradually warmer. It began in her back where Yoichi was massaging her, and from there it grew, her whole body beginning to feel warmer.

The warmer it became, the quicker her breathing became as well, her body beginning to sweat. While usually she would be uncomfortable and would try to adjust herself, she felt too good to do anything. She began to feel something inside her, a sensation that she remembers from the occasional bored and lonely night. But to feel it from just having her back rubbed? It was almost unbelievable.

"That's right… Just relax… and obey…" She couldn't hold back anymore. Unable to stop herself, she arched her back, letting out a moan. The next thing she knew, she was falling backwards, just barely catching herself, opening her eyes and looking around. The first thing she noticed was that she was sweating pretty heavily, and her breath came in and out as a pant.

"Ino, are you okay?" She looked up, noticing Yoichi holding a hand out to her, looking a bit worried. Blushing red, embarrassed, Ino accepted the hand and was helped up.

"Thanks… I'm fine, but what happened?" She asked, her face feeling like it was on fire and her clothes were sticking to her a bit.

"I'm not sure. You kept breathing harder, started to sweat, and then you let out a moan, so I stopped because I wasn't sure if I was hurting you or not." He says, a look of genuine concern on his face, something that Ino couldn't seem to look at too long, looking away, her eyes happening to land on a clock.

"Oh, crap! We're going to be late!" She exclaimed, the boy turning to look, eyes widening as well.

"Let's go!" He said, the two of them heading off to where they were to meet up with their new sensei.

Hinata and Kurenai were just wondering where the other two members of the team were before they finally appeared, both breathing heavily, Ino sweating a lot more than Yoichi.

"Sorry we're late!" They both said, bowing to Kurenai.

"Oh, don't worry, you're only a few minutes late. Just don't start making it a habit, or you'll end up like a certain other jonin." She said, chuckling lightly. Across the village, a one-eyed, silver haired jonin sneezed into his book. As he wiped it down, he wondered if he was forgetting something.

"Anyways, I'm Kurenai Yuhi, and I'll be your jonin instructor. You two must be Ino Yamanaka and Yoichi Sakata, correct?" She asked, both nodding. "Good! Now, I'm sure you might think your father won't be happy with this team. But I requested to have the three of you together." She said, Ino tilting her head.

"Really? But why?" She asked, Kurenai smirking.

"I got the idea from my… let's just say, best friend." She got a few curious looks from the others but continued. "Information is very important in the shinobi world, yet when it comes to interrogating to get said information, some methods might kill or several cripple someone before they will talk. That's why I thought it would be best to have a team to train in both capturing and interrogating enemies, and the three of you would be the best possible team to do that thanks to each of your clan's techniques." She says, Hinata raising a hand.

"B-but, I'm not s-sure I could i-interrogate someone…" She says quietly, the others almost having to strain to hear her.

"Don't worry, Ino and Yoichi would be able to take care of that. You'll be able to track and incapacitate someone so that they can interrogate. Besides, while I'm not trying to brag or anything, as the village's leading expert in genjutsu, I'll be able to help with that as well." She says, Hinata nodding, showing she understood.

"And if necessary, I've got a few scrolls that should have a few jutsus from my clan that I can learn to help as well!" Yoichi said, Kurenai nodding.

"I see. I'm not too familiar with what your clan can do, but now that you know what we're going to focus on, anything you might have that will help will be very useful." She says before looking to Ino. "And considering your father's part of the interrogation force already, he might be able to teach you a few things as well." Ino nodded.

"Right. While I'm not sure how happy he'll be to hear that I'm not with Shikamaru and Choji, he might not complain and try to get the teams redone if he knows that I'm on an interrogation team." She says, finding herself to enjoy the idea for the team a bit more than she otherwise would have.

"Great! Now, tomorrow you're all to meet with me at Training Ground 27. We're supposed to give you a test to see how well you work together, but I can't see the three of you failing. Instead, consider the three of you passing already, and we'll have a different test, but to see where the three of you need to improve. That alright with the three of you?" She asks, the three genin smiling and nodding excitedly. "Then you're all dismissed!" She said before getting up and heading off.

"Well, seems we're a team already!" Yoichi said, standing up. "As much as I want to talk a bit more, I should head back home to look through some family scrolls to see if I can find more techniques that'll help us out. See you two tomorrow!" He exclaimed, running off before the two girls could say a word.

"What are you going to do, Hinata?" Ino asks the other girl, the two of them deciding to walk together.

"I-I think I-I'm going to… s-see if…" She started before being stopped by Ino. "I-ino…?"

"Listen, Hinata, the past couple years, I've noticed you've always been so shy and indecisive. Is that how you want to live the rest of your life?" The blonde asked, Hinata's eyes beginning to water up as she shaked her head, Ino sighing. "I don't want to see you like this. So, I want to help you become the strong, confident woman I know you can be, but only if you'll let me." Hinata's eyes widened.

"Y-you really… want to help m-me?" She asked, Ino nodding.

"Of course. Sure, we may not have spoken too much together at the academy, but now we're teammates, so we'll be seeing each other a lot. Maybe we could find Sakura and the three of us could hang out together, just the three of us. Sound good?" Hinata didn't know what to say. She would have never thought Ino would offer to help her with her confidence, but also to hang out. Were they friends now? Would Sakura be her friend, too? There was a lot going through her head right now.

"S-sure!" She exclaimed, smiling happily, Ino returning the smile as they walked home together, talking about whatever they wanted.

Later that evening, Yoichi would have finally found one of the scrolls he was looking for that had been hidden away from him. All around him, family scrolls that had either been taken when his father left, rewritten by him, or created by him, were scattered across the floor, some rolled up, others half open. As Yoichi, his expression continuously changed, going from intrigued, to confused, to discomfort, until he finally put it to the side, talking out loud to himself.

"Well… probably should have found this one first…" He said with a sigh, looking around him at all the other scrolls, plenty of them given a lot more meaning and context now.

* * *

Author's Note

And that's the first chapter done! Now, my last story that I wrote, I was fairly proud of the first chapter, but look back it could have been much better. This time? I'm a lot prouder. I've got a better direction, I've got more planned out already, and I've tried my hand at writing lemons, and they're a lot more fun to write to me.

But yes, this will be my new story I'm working on. At the same time, I'll be reading through other fanfics to get a better grasp on writing stories. Mostly focusing on writing fighting scenes, but still looking for other ways I can improve.

I do hope you've enjoyed. Make sure to follow to get notified when I upload a new chapter. I don't have a consistent schedule, so I may just be sending them out whenever I get a new one done. Make sure to also leave a review to let me know what you did and didn't like so I can improve my story.

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	2. A Hard Truth

Author's Note

Here we are, back with a new chapter. I'm not gonna lie, I'm a lot more motivated to work on this one than the last one I did. This one is a lot more for fun, more laid back, so I'm not going to try to make things so serious. Sadly this chapter won't have smut just because of the amount of exposition I want to get out of the way, so if you're expecting smut, it's coming, just need to be patient.

Also, this is added after writing this, but after checking the stats from last chapter, I'm a bit floored. Smut and lemons get people's attention. I'm not even mad, that's one of my favorite things too! And just to show how grateful I am, I'll also try to reply to as many reviews and comments as I can. If I miss any, that may just be because the review was posted after I finished writing and was too lazy to put it in.

duckie288: Oh, this will be heavy on the smut, that's for sure. As for my own arcs, those will happen. Kind of. Maybe. At some point. No spoilers. But if they did, I might not start anything outside the main plot until after the Sasuke Retrieval part. Hint hint, nudge nudge, totally not a spoiler.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 2: A Hard Truth

The next morning was a hard one for Yoichi. After staying up most of the night, looking through scroll after scroll, he was exhausted by the time he woke up. Making himself a light breakfast, he ate and got ready, a few extra items up his sleeve, quite literally. He found a few items his father had once used, and after finally reading up what they were, he decided to bring them along in case they came in handy.

He was the first to arrive at Training Ground 27, letting out a small sigh of relief as he took a seat in the shade under a tree. Closing his eyes, he hoped to get a bit more rest before the others arrived. This was how Hinata found him, being the next to come by. She had slept fairly well, an extra spring in her step from her conversation with Ino the previous day.

Seeing Yoichi by himself, however, made her stop in place. Looking around, she didn't see anyone else. It's not like she was afraid of him, she was just too shy to talk to him since she still hardly knew him. Deciding it would be best to wait for someone else to arrive before waking him, she stood underneath a different tree, occasionally glancing to Yoichi.

Out of the three genin, the one who had the worst time sleeping was Ino, evident by her sluggish movements as she managed to get over to the training ground. After she and Hinata parted ways, she returned home to tell her father about the team assignments. Of course, he wasn't too happy about her teammates, but when she explained the reasoning, he seemed to lighten up. While he would still like her to work with Shikamaru and Choji at some point, he couldn't really deny that team being around.

That night, however, she spent hours trying to get to sleep. She kept tossing and turning, trying all she could to get comfortable, but never being able to. The worst part was how her mind kept replaying the event when she was with Yoichi over and over, her body warming up every time she thought of him.

She eventually reached a point where she had to bring herself to release, but could not feel satisfied. Eventually she managed to get some sleep, but it just made things worse, the events happening over and over in vivid detail. The last thing she remembered before waking up that morning was the same thing she could swear she heard Yoichi say last.

 _Obey_.

Did he really say that? Was it all just in her head? She didn't know the answers, but she couldn't just ask him, could she? Her thoughts would occupy her plenty, not even noticing that she arrived at the training grounds until Hinata snapped her out of her daze.

"I-Ino? You look t-tired." The Hyuga heiress said, Ino blinking her eyes before rubbing them.

"Oh, sorry Hinata. I guess I just didn't get enough sleep." She said letting out a yawn.

"Huh. So you're the three Nai-chan thought would work. Can't say I'm too impressed." A voice said, the two of them turning to see a purple haired kunoichi wearing a bit too much fishnet.

"Wh-who are you?" Hinata asked, moving a bit to hide behind Ino. While usually Ino would comment on the woman's choice of clothing, she was too tired to do so, wanting to save her energy for the test.

"Me? Oh, Kurenai must not have told you. I'm Anko Mitarashi, snake mistress of Konoha and world-renowned dango connoisseur!" She stated, complete with a pose. Neither girl reacted. "Anyways, Nai-chan told me she needed my help with you today. Guessing she's not here?" She asks, Hinata shaking her head.

"N-no, Yoichi was the only o-one when I got h-here." She said, Anko looking over to where the boy was resting against the tree, sleeping calmly, not bothered by the three girls talking.

"Hmm… Not a good impression to be sleeping… Let's teach him a lesson~!" She said gleefully, pulling out a kunai and making her way over to him.

"I-Ino! We should s-stop her!" Hinata said, Ino watching. She would have said or done something, but when her eyes fell onto Yoichi, she froze. She didn't know what it was, but she had the feeling that she craved… something. But what was it? Her thoughts once again distracted her, unable to stop what Anko was planning.

However, once Anko was just close enough for her plan, Yoichi seemed to wake up, stretching his arms out and yawning, a long piece of rope darting out from his sleeve at the purple haired kunoichi. Caught off=guard, she had no time to react before she found herself bound, falling to the ground.

"Hey! What's the big idea!?" She exclaimed, Yoichi standing up as he rubbed his eyes, looking to see his teammates staring at him with a purple haired woman struggling to escape the rope on the ground nearby him. Blinking, he took a moment to process this before reaching into his jacket, pulling out a notebook and pencil, flipping to a seemingly random page.

"Rope trap, check." He mutters, just as Kurenai arrived, more confused than anyone else as to what's happened. Hinata explained to their sensei about what happened, followed by her telling Yoichi why Anko was there. A few minutes later, Anko was untied and next to Kurenai as the three genin looked to their instructor.

"Well, after that little event to start off, it's time for our test. Anko here will be told a certain piece of information. It's up to you three to get it out of her. But remember, it won't be easy since she's part of the interrogation force." Kurenai says, Ino raising her hand.

"What information are we getting out of her exactly?" She asked. Before Kurenai could answer, Anko piped up, much to her dismay.

"Nai-chan's favorite pair of panties!" She says, making the jonin smack her forehead with her palm and sigh. At least she trusted her friend not to give that out easily.

"Okay, fine, that's what you'll be trying to get from her. Whenever you're ready, start." She said, the genin quickly huddling together to whisper. Anko watched the three of them, making sure to be ready for any sudden movement. After a few moments, the three of them broke apart.

"We're willing to pay for all the dango you can eat for lunch if you tell us." Yoichi said. Kurenai blinked. Surely that wasn't going to-

"She really loves this one pair that's crotchless and black lace. But what she _really_ love is when-" She was cut off by Kurenai's mouth over her hand, the other around her neck to get her to stop talking as soon as possible.

"W-well done. I guess that's that." She said, smiling with her face bright red. Maybe it was a mistake to have Anko help out. Looking at the genin, she saw the girls blushing a similar shade of red, but Yoichi seemed to be in thought. Eventually she let Anko go once she agreed to not continue her sentence.

"Anyways, that was a lot shorter than I thought, and there's still a couple hours till lunch. Maybe we should get a bit of training done?" She said, doing her best to distract them less Anko start running her mouth again. Yoichi raised his hand, holding something that looked similar to an explosive tag, but the seal was different.

"Actually, I was hoping you could help me with finding out what this was. According to my dad's notes, it's called an… 'orgasm tag'? Would you know how it works?" He asks, trying to look as innocent as possible. Anko stepped forward and grabbed it, looking it over.

"Your father, huh?" She asks, before recognizing the seal, taking a look back at the boy and his jacket, then to Kurenai, then back to the tag, then back to Kurenai. "You didn't." She said, the girls getting a confused look on their faces. Anko looked back to Yoichi. "Mind if I have this one?" She asks, getting a shrug from him.

"Sure. There's plenty back home, and instructions on making them. Of course, it'll take some practice, but it seems easy enough." Everything past the first heard went deaf on Anko's ears as she looked back to Kurenai, a devilish grin on her face.

"Anko." Kurenai said, noticing the look and taking a step back. The other girl took a step towards her. "Anko, no. You remember last time." She said, the genin getting even more confused.

"Oh, I do remember last time. But I think a demonstration of what this does, considerately left by _his father_ , is in order, don't you?" She said, beginning to slowly walk toward the red-eyed woman who began to look more and more nervous with every step, until she finally ran off.

"Oh, no you don't! Get back here and take it like a woman!" Anko shouts, chasing after her. The genin just looked on, Ino and Hinata utterly confused while Yoichi had a look of… amusement of his face.

"I-I don't g-get it…" Hinata said, trying to piece it all together, Ino just as lost, if not more so from how tired she was.

"Well, if Anko was implying what I think she was, she knows something about my father, and she's upset Kurenai didn't tell her that I was on her team, or just not about who my father was." He says, nodding to himself.

"How'd you figure that out?" Ino asked incredulously, only for Yoichi to point to Anko when she came running by them.

"….And you have the nerve to ask me to help his son without even telling me he's his son! Do you even know…" The rest became unintelligible from the distance, the two running towards the direction of the village.

"Guess we're done for the day. Should we just head for lunch?" Yoichi asks, looking to the other two. Hinata pokes her fingers together.

"I-I'm not sure… What do you think Ino?" The heiress asks, the platinum blonde blinking.

"Um, I guess so. I do know a good dango place, so Anko will probably find us there for her food." She says, Yoichi blinking.

"What, you're planning on actually following through with that?" He asks, getting a look from the other two. "Hey, I'm not paying for someone when I don't know how much they'll eat. Besides, isn't that similar to interrogating? Making threats you don't plan on delivering for information unless they don't give in?" The girls blink, then look to each other before shrugging. They had to admit, he had a point there.

The three of them walk off towards the village, idly chatting with each other and deciding where to go to eat, but Ino still had that same feeling from earlier, wanting something but not sure what it was. Eventually they settle on going to the dango stand, after Hinata accidentally let it slip that she really liked the red bean soup there.

The three of them sat and ate together, Yoichi and Ino talking more just from how soft spoken Hinata usually was. However, when Ino ended up barely ordering anything at all, they asked her why that was, remembering that she always ate so little, even during their time at the academy.

"It's just a diet thing. I may be a ninja, but I still care about my figure. I don't want to end up fat and lazy." She replied, Yoichi poking her cheek playfully.

"Except that while too many calories are bad, not enough is even worse. You run out of energy faster, you'll have less chakra, and you won't be able to sleep as well." He told her, Hinata nodding in agreement.

"R-right. I don't d-diet but I'm still perfectly f-fit!" She seconded. Ino took a momet, looking between the two of them, and remembered what happened last night. Standing up, she waved to their server, tripling her order, getting a laugh out of Hinata and Yoichi.

After they got their food and were almost done eatomg, they noticed a tired Kurenai and ecstatic Anko enter, the two of them noticing the genin.

"There's my favorite genin! I hope your wallets are full, because I'm not stopping until they're empty!" Anko said, taking a seat next to them, Kurenai doing the same, although she was greatly regretting having Anko along.

"Seems you forgot the first rule of torture training. Never give out any secrets." Yoichi said casually, finishing off his meal.

"Because if you do, it's not only harmful to your village, but to yourself." Ino continued, finished hers as well.

"S-so as punishment, you're paying for u-us." Hinata finished, her bowl already cleared. Before Anko could speak, the three genin were gone, the bill left for Anko. The two older women blinked at each other, their moods seeming to swap.

"Well, Anko-chan, hope your wallet's full~" Kurenai practically sang, now glad she had Anko join. The purple haired kunoichi, however, was not.

"Those are the worst genin ever…" She muttered, not even going to try going after them.

The genin laughed with each other as they walked, having stuck around just long enough to see Anko's reaction. Hinata eventually said goodbye, wanting to get a bit further in her Gentle Fist training, a spark rekindling her passion for learning. Ino and Yoichi stood alone, the two not sure what to do next.

"My place isn't too far from here. Care to help me look through some scrolls?" He asks, Ino looking to him.

"Sure." She said, not even hesitating. Why would she accept an offer like that? Those were his family's scrolls after all, she had no right to look at them! But, even as she thought that, the two walked back to his place. It was a bit shocking to her to see how big it was as they entered. On the outside, it seemed smaller, but it was almost like some sort of genjutsu was hiding the home.

He showed her around, letting her see the main room, the kitchen, and ending at the study. On the way, she could swear she counted eight bedrooms. Inside the study, there were scrolls all around, some laid open, others piled on top of each other. Reaching down at seemingly random, he picked one up and tossed it to her.

"Mind going through this one? Don't worry, nothing too secret, just information about my family's 'Seductive Fist' technique, as it's called. I glanced through it but didn't really read it. Let me know if you find anything interesting, would you?" It was a simple request, one that she didn't mind, but for she felt obligated to do it. As Yoichi took a seat to one side of the room to look through some scrolls, Ino began to look through the scroll as intently as she could, almost as if trying to memorize it all.

Minutes passed quickly as the two of them sat there, the only sounds being of Yoichi tossing a scroll to the side and getting a new one. Ino couldn't tell how much time passed, but she finally finished reading, putting it down and looking to the other.

"Yoichi…? I think I found something…" She said, feeling a knot in her stomach. Yoichi got up and knelt beside her, looking at the scroll.

"What'd you find?" He asks. Ino had a feeling that she was being led on suddenly. Like all of this was planned. As much as she didn't want to say it, she couldn't stop herself.

"While the branch family's use of the Seduction Fist is able to grant temporary obedience of the… victim… the main family's strength with it is much greater, causing the… victim… to develop complete obedience and a dependence on the user to the point of suffering withdrawal symptoms. It is because of this reason that use of the Seduction Fist is highly recommended to be done on enemies of the opposite sex to subdue them." She says, feeling as if she had gotten hit by a ton of bricks.

The realization had already kicked in when she first read it, but not having read it… no, forced to read it out loud. That was the part that crushed her spirit. She wanted to cry, but she couldn't. She wanted to get away, but she couldn't. And it was all his fault. Yoichi sighed, getting up and moving around, putting some scrolls away.

"You know, I honestly didn't know about that part until last night. I thought you should know that at least." He said as he sat down in a chair that he moved, sitting in front of her. "And honestly, I'm sorry that it may seem like I've tricked you. You see, I did have a general idea of what the technique would do, but not to this extent." He talked so casually, like he didn't do anything wrong.

"I thought you might develop a crush on me or something harmless, not essentially become a slave." Ino cringed at that word, not wanting to think of herself like that. "Of course, you weren't exposed enough to it to actually become one. Only thing I've seen is you going along with a few suggestions. Maybe a few naughty thoughts about me here or there, right?" If Ino could slump any more, she would.

"That's not a bad thing. There is a point of no return. As it is now, you've yet to hit it. Of course, this is the dilemma. You now know what I can do. Not to its full extent of course, not even I've reached there. You're the first I've used it on, after all. But you know enough to know that I could be a potential danger to the village. I mean, what if I used it on all the other female kunoichi? There's some very strong and bright women here after all." He says, looking down at her. Ino felt so small, but eventually she found her voice.

"Why are you telling me this?" She asks, her voice cracking some. Yoichi got up and moved in front of her, kneeling down and lightly cupped her cheek. As much as she wanted to hate him, his touch was so warm and gently, she couldn't help it as her body leaned into him.

"Because, while I have gotten interested in the idea of having a harem of slaves, I'm not so cruel that I would force you to be mine without knowing how or why it happened. I don't even think it's fair that I put you in this situation unwittingly, but damn, it's pretty hot." His words were the opposite of his touch, but even so, Ino couldn't help herself from nuzzling into his hand.

"I mean, I haven't done anything to you since then, but you're slowly turning into an adorable puppy. Or kitten. Either way, I still want to give you a choice." He says, standing up and moving away. Ino had to choke back the small whimper that threatened to escape when he pulled his hand away. "It's simple, really. Either you can be the first member of my harem, or I can have you forget all of this ever happened. It would be easy, just would need to use my Seductive Fist a bit more on you, then I could simply order you to forget, and your mind would do just that." He said, Ino a bit shocked. He was giving her a choice? Was that all there was to it? Surely it wasn't that easy.

"What happens after I choose either one?" She asks. She swallowed hard. Either choice was risky, she just needed a bit more time to think.

"Hm? Oh, if you choose to go free, I'll send you home. Of course, I'll have to replace your memories with something… maybe that you came by to just talk and do some taijutsu training. As for the other option… Well, not as simple. Since there's still things I have to learn, it won't be entirely official… but I'll be able to get rid of the withdrawal symptoms, although you'll have my clan's symbol on the back of your hand." He says, holding his chin as if thinking. When he didn't speak again for a moment, Ino asked the last question on her mind,

"Why me?" She asked. Two simple words that she couldn't tell the answer to. Did he have feelings for her? Was it just because she was there? No, she had offered to help him with his ability after all. Letting out a sigh, Yoichi got back up, moving over to her again, but this time wrapped his arm around her.

"I know I may seem like a bad guy right now, but this is just how my family is. This is what my father tried not to become and what he didn't want me to be, trying to hide it all, but I can't help it if this is who I really am. If I had known what would have happened to you, I wouldn't have done anything, but when I did learn what it entailed, I was planning on making things right. Now, though, after having talked with you today and yesterday, I just want to know you more. I do love the way you look, and I know this is too early to be actual 'love', but part of me is just selfish enough to make you mine. I don't expect you to want to stay, but if you did, I promise to cherish you, no less than I would anyone else, and if you stayed but you change your mind, I'd let you leave." He says before breaking the hug.

"Right now, the choice is still yours. I can't decide this for you, because half of me wants you to stay, the half wants you to be free." They locked eyes, their faces inches apart. Eventually Ino closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Alright, I want…"

* * *

After a long day that had started out with a grueling test, Sakura was finally heading home, her body exhausted. What was unusual, though was she saw Ino walking towards her, though she seemed to be distracted, not having noticed her yet.

"Hey! Ino-pig!" The pinkette yelled, the blonde girl snapping out of her thoughts.

"Oh, hey Sakura." She said, looking like she had gone through a rough workout.

"My team passed our test! That means me and Sasuke-kun are going to be together more often!" She said, bragging to Ino.

"Hm? Oh, right. My team passed, too." She said, not at all off-put by the bragging, Sakura tilting her head.

"Aren't you jealous I get to be with Sasuke?" She asked, Ino shaking her head, letting out a sigh.

"Look, Sakura, I've been thinking… and I want to stop fighting over Sasuke. If you like him that much, he's all yours. I'm just… I'm just tired of fighting with you. I just want to be friends again." Ino said, her eyes tearing up. Sakura couldn't help her own doing the same.

"I-Ino…" The pink haired girl couldn't think of what to say. All this time, they fought over Sasuke, but suddenly she doesn't want to? Before she could think of anything, Ino pulled her into a hug. At first Sakura didn't do anything, but eventually she hugged her back, the two crying into each other's shoulders. After a while, they broke back, wiping their eyes, this time smiling.

"You know, Hinata really needs a bit of help on her confidence. I offered to help, and she seems to want to work on it too. Think you'd like to come with us someday, just the three of us?" Ino asked, Sakura nodding.

"Sure. That's sounds like fun." They hugged each other again, briefly, before departing. Ino felt a lot better compared to how she was this morning. Arriving home, she greeted her parents before dismissing herself to go to bed early, wanting to get enough rest for the next day. As she laid in bed, she only wished she knew ahead of time if she made the right choice, the last thing she saw before sleep took her being the purple hear on the back of her hand.

* * *

Author's Note

Well, that was a lot more exposition than I thought I would end up writing. But guess what? More smut to be had later! Sometimes you just gotta get all the info out first, then you can get to the fun stuff. I'm fairly sure not many people are going to agree with how I did all this, but it's how I best envisioned things happening.

Also, for now it doesn't seem Yoichi is that sadistic, right? Well, he's learning. They're still kids, technically. But, in Naruto, I think the rule for smut should be 'Old enough to kill, old enough to fuck'. So, no waiting until Shippuden ages before they put on some Marvin Gaye and get it on. I'm terrible at comedy.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	3. A Hot Afternoon

Author's Note

So, I've got bad news. It's nothing about the story, I just found something out that I couldn't believe. Shrek Superslam actually has a competitive scene. A Shrek fighting game exists, and even has a competitive fighting scene. I don't think I like video games anymore.

Anyways, we've got a new chapter for you today on whatever day it is for you. As always, I hope you enjoy.

TheLastNanaya: Glad to see you're enjoying it so far! I do have to say, I've seen plenty of harem fics with Naruto being so nice. Got a bit tired of them, so that's part of my inspiration.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 3: A Hot Afternoon

The next few weeks went by incredibly smoothly. Kurenai wasn't able to help them all individually with techniques and training, so she set up a schedule that would allow the team to do more on their own. On the first day, they would meet up for team excercises at a training ground, Anko being forced to be their 'victim' almost every time, and after lunch they'd split up.

The next day they would do a D-rank mission together, and depending on how long it took, they'd either try for another or just split up again. The third day would be a free day for the genin to choose what they'd want to do, and then after that the cycle repeated.

Hinata would spend her free time either getting training at her family's compound, or with Ino and Sakura who had gotten a lot closer now that they no longer were worried about fighting over Sasuke, and the three of them got along really well.

Yoichi seemed to have engrossed himself into studying his family's scrolls, seeming to find an almost endless amount of information, both on jutsus and ways to use his family's techniques. Ino would find herself visiting almost every chance she got.

Of course, it wasn't because of the mark. In fact, the mark actually nullified most of the previous effects on her, the only thing still present was the enjoyment of his touch. However, since she was also the only one who was able to help as a subject for Yoichi's Seduction Fist, she would find herself enjoying his touch what seemed like every time she visited his place.

"Alright, nice job taking her down, Hinata. Ino, you want to get the information from her this time?" Yoichi said as he finished tying up and gagging Anko, much to her displeasure if her expression was anything to go by.

"Th-thanks, Yoichi." Hinata said, about to start poking her fingers together like she would normally do when given a compliment, but she's been learning to fight her old mannerisms. She really improved to a point where even her father said that he was surprised to her one day, making her feel much better about herself.

"Oh, come on, I always have to work for it. You just need to say something and she tells you." Ino said, crossing her arms over her chest. Yoichi shrugged, putting his hands into his pockets.

"I've told you, just need to play on her weaknesses. Either bribe her with something she likes or play on what she's afraid of." He states, Ino sighing.

"I've tried! But nothing seems to work!" She exclaims, Yoichi giving her a blank stare.

"No, you've tried her methods of threatening her with physical violence. That won't work on her. Her 'kisses' from her snakes are them just biting her arm. Hell, she even moans from those 'kisses'. Threatening her by saying you'll hurt her just makes her horny." He stated, Anko glaring at him while Ino rolled her eyes, Hinata flushing red.

One of the biggest changes over the past few weeks was Yoichi had begun to be a bit more perverse, being fairly blunt when it came to talking about anything sexual, which seemed to come up fairly often when Anko was around. Although whether this change came from learning more about his family's technique or being around Anko was anyone's guess.

"Alright, then what do you suggest I do then?" She asks, getting visibly irritated. Yoichi shrugged again, pulling an apple out of nowhere and taking a bite out of it, only furthering her annoyance.

"I dunno. She stopped falling for the dango thing last week. Maybe what scares her then. Shouldn't be too hard." He says, taking another bite. For some reason, that just made him look like a jerk.

"Ugh, fine…" She says, taking a moment to think. While she could always use her own family's technique, she wouldn't be able to rely on it completely since there would be times where the person would be able to resist. Or, in Anko's case, their mind wasn't too pleasant to look into. Suddenly she gets an idea. Undoing the gag, she looks directly into Anko's eyes. "Tell me the information, or I'll get Yoichi to get it out of you." That seemed to do the trick.

"There's nothing special under Kakashi's mask! He just wears it to mess with everyone!" She says, Yoichi smirking as Hinata smiled. Kurenai walked over to them from where she was watching them from, sighing.

"I thought you were out of tricks this time… Just don't let anyone know, he'll find out." She says, Ino shrugging.

"Eh, we'll keep it going. Probably tell the others he's got big bucked teeth or huge lips. Keep the rumors alive." Yoichi nodded, idly placing one elbow on the blonde's shoulder, her not minding one bit.

"So, that all for today? I wanted to get back to a few scrolls I found. Turns out, seals were a lot more important to the family." He says, Anko popping up at the mention of seals.

"Seals, huh? What, you think you can become a sealmaster or something?" She asked, Yoichi tilting his head at her reaction.

"I dunno. Maybe. Wouldn't hurt to try, right?" Before Anko could reply, Kurenai took a step in front of her friend.

"Well, it's very hard to come by any seal masters. Lord Jiraiya is the best of Konoha, but he's out on his travels like always. Maybe when he returns you could try learning something from him? But for now, we'll end a bit early, today. See you three tomorrow!" She said, leading Anko away, the genin looking to themselves.

"So, should we head off for lunch?" Yoichi asked the two, Hinata speaking up first.

"Actually, I-I'm expected back home. I have to t-talk with my f-father." Her teammates frown slightly. Her father was pretty well-known for how strict he was. "O-oh! It's nothing bad. H-he wants to talk to me about e-extra training." That was more of a surprise, Ino smiling.

"That's great! You've definitely gotten a lot better the past few weeks. Hope things go well for you." She said, Yoichi nodding in agreement, his elbow still propped up on Ino's shoulder. Just as Hinata was about to walk off, she stopped and took in a breath, looking back to them.

"Also, I-I've been wondering… Are you two… d-dating? You've just been t-together a lot, so I was just w-wondering." Ino and Yoichi blinked and looked to each other before looking back to Hinata.

"Nah, just getting along." They said at the same time, weirding out the heiress some. Saying goodbye to them, leaving Ino and Yoichi alone.

"Wait, are we?" Ino asked, holding up one hand, looking down at it. No one saw the mark mainly because she wore fingerless gloves that covered it up. What exactly did it mean…? Before she could say something else, Yoichi cupped her chin, moving her head up slowly to look at him.

"Only if you want to." He said simply before beginning to walk off. It took Ino a moment to process things before following after him, jogging briefly to make her way beside him.

"So… what now?" She asks, Yoichi shrugging.

"I'm heading back to my place to do those scrolls. You going to wait for Sakura to finish up?" He asked, Ino shaking her head.

"No, she left yesterday on a C-rank. They did a bit of whining and eventually got permission to do one. Heading out to Wave country I believe. What about lunch?" She asked, Yoichi nodding to her explanation.

"Nah, not hungry. Besides, I can't cook. Would take too much time out of reading." Ino let out a groan. Sometimes he didn't seem to know priorities.

"It amazes me how little I see you eat, yet you never seem to go hungry…" She says with a sigh.

"If you're that worried about me eating, then you could always make me something. I never turn down a home-cooked meal." He said, Ino stopping for a moment and blinking, then jogged forward to get beside him again.

"How about… if I do, you have to answer a few of my questions you've been avoiding." He nods in response.

"Sounds fine to me. It's not that I've been avoiding them, you just ask them at the wrong time."

"You just read those scrolls all day!"

"And it requires a lot of focus."

"Ugh… If I knew what getting this mark meant, I might have made a different choice." She said as they arrived at his place, Ino taking off her gloves finally, showing the sideways, purple heart off. Once inside, away from public eyes, Yoichi turned around and pulled her a bit closer, cupping her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

"You know you can always leave. Why did you decide to stay anyways? That's the one question I'll never get to know." The way he looked at her made her blush brightly, Ino lightly nuzzling into his hand.

"Mmm… You just… make me feel good when you're around… Not just your touch, but just… you." She tried to explain. Really, even she didn't know. It was more on a whim she made her decision. Though the fact that she was treated better by him in two days than Sasuke had in however many years helped. There was just… something about Yoichi that she found intoxicating, even beyond his Seduction Fist.

"I'm glad to hear that." He says, pulling away, making her pout. "Feel free to do whatever you want in the kitchen, just went shopping yesterday." He said before disappearing into his study. She blinked, temporarily having forgotten that she said she would make him lunch. She groaned to herself before walking back.

She wasn't clueless in how to cook at least. Her mother had taught her how to make a few things as well as work the various appliances. She managed to cook up some ramen, not from scratch thankfully. The only part that took the longest was waiting for the water to boil, which took longer than she expected. Seemed his oven was fairly old. When it was finished, she walked over to the study to let him know.

"What, no naked apron?" He asked, his expression of fake surprise. Ino rolled her eyes, walking back to where she had already prepared the meal, having been able to slowly get used to his developing sense of humor. She still didn't know where all of this was coming from.

"So, you find anything in that twenty minutes?" She asked as he sat down next to her, getting a nod.

"Yep, found three more scrolls." He said, giving his thanks for the food before taking a bite of the food.

"Where?"

"In the scrolls." Ino blinked. That didn't sound right for some reason.

"In the scrolls?" He nodded.

"Yeah, you know, seals. Not sure who put them there, but someone had the idea of leaving about a foot in length of nothing to make someone believe there wasn't anything left, but hide a seal at the very last bit they could fit it on. And then from there, those scrolls will have more scrolls in them. It's a real pain making sure to go through all of them." Ino blinked before taking a bite of her food.

"Huh. That's… not a bad idea." She had to admit, it wasn't something a shinobi would think of. If she didn't see a scroll continuing on, she didn't keep unravelling it.

"So, what did you want to ask me?" He asks, Ino tilting her head in thought.

"Well… You did say you were interested in a harem, right? Why haven't you made your move on anyone else?" She asked, not having seen him attempt anything. He shrugged his shoulders in response.

"No real reason… just many small ones. For one, I'm still learning about how to use my family's Seduction Fist. Turns out there's a risk if I try to use too much chakra to speed up the process, but I also don't want to make _every_ girl I use it on fall hopelessly in love with my." He gave her a look before taking another bite, Ino trying to scowl at him but ended up just pouting.

"Second, I'm not sure where I would start. Sakura, I don't see often enough. Hinata has been training really hard, and I wouldn't want to interrupt that. And I'm scared of her father. Anko and Kurenai are possibilities… but I'd want to wait until they weren't my instructors. Not my fetish." He got a look from Ino when he said that, him finishing up his meal as Ino did as well.

"And lastly…" He paused, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his lap, getting a gasp from her. "I'm still trying to deal with one girl." His said with his breath lightly hitting her ear, arms wrapping around her front. He tilted his head down, lightly kissing her neck, Ino moving her head to give him better access.

This was a bit surprising, but at the same time very welcome. He had never done something like this to her before, but she had found herself craving more of him. Soon, she felt his hand slip beneath her shirt, running up her stomach to her chest, causing her to tense up a bit.

"Just relax…" His calm, soothing voice in her ear was all it took, practically melting against him, her hands finding their way on top of his through her shirt, her breath getting caught in her throat for a moment when she felt his warm touch, letting out a moan as she seemed to melt even more.

"Yoichi… please…" She didn't know what she was asking for, her head tilting back to look at him. For a moment, their eyes met, then in the next, their lips. Her eyes widened in surprise, never having expected her first kiss to be like this, but she couldn't say she didn't like it, her eyelids fluttering close as she returned the kiss.

As his hands masterfully kneaded and massaged her breasts, she couldn't help but moan into the kiss, never having imagined that this could feel so good. She was so distracted in the kiss that she didn't even notice when one hand moved back down, sliding under her waistband. One moment, she felt something slide inside her, and the next she saw stars, her body tightening up as her back arched, breaking the kiss as she almost screamed in bliss.

As quickly as she came, it was over, falling back against him, panting heavily as if she had spent the whole day training. Looking back to him, she saw him lick one of his fingers clean, before tilting his head.

"Not bad… I could get used to that." He said matter-of-factly, Ino just giggling and lightly hitting his shoulder, unable to stand up at the moment. Thankfully he had other plans, picking her up and carrying her over to his couch, where he sat down and laid out on it, pulling Ino on top of him.

"So, what'd you think?" He asked, Ino blushing brightly, not answering and instead opting to bury her face into his chest. "You know, at this rate, you're not going to have much longer before you're completely mine, even without my technique." He said, poking her nose.

"Well, maybe I've decided to stay already!" She said, poking her tongue out at him.

"So, you'd be able to share me with an indeterminate amount of girls?" He asks, Ino pausing. She hadn't really thought of that, but…

"You know, call me crazy, but I have a feeling you will." She says, kissing his cheek lightly.

"If you say so. Never know when I might have someone else come by." He said, Ino nodding.

"Yeah, yeah…" She said, closing her eyes, feeling a lot more tired suddenly, sleep quickly overtaking her.

* * *

When she awoke, the first thing she noticed was the lack of warmth beneath her. Sitting up, she realized that there was a blanket over her, and good thing there was because she quickly realized she was mostly naked from the waist down. Panicking a bit, she quickly noticed what was removed was to the side, neatly folded and freshly washed. Putting them on, she moved over to Yoichi's study.

"Ah, you're awake finally. We seemed to make a bit of a mess earlier, so I went ahead and did a quick wash so your pants wouldn't stain. Oh, and I have to ask, how exactly can you train in a thong? That has to be uncomfortable." The boy said, surrounded by several piles of scrolls. It was almost as if they were multiplying like rabbits. Underneath one pile, however, she could swear she saw another pile of some kind of book as well.

"What time is it?" She asked, not even bothered about what he did while she was asleep. What she did while awake was a bit more embarrassing if you asked her.

"Oh, it's getting close to seven. I would have woken you up, but you just looked so cute." That just made her blush a bit, shaking her head.

"Ah, alright, I should be going then…" She said, but didn't move from the doorway. Yoichi stared at her for a moment before chuckling, standing up and moving to her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, don't worry." He says, wrapping his arms around her, pulling her in for a kiss which she happily returned, arms wrapping around his neck. As much as she wanted to stay, she had promised to be home for dinner. Eventually they parted, her leaving to head home.

As soon as Yoichi heard his front door close, he waited a few moments before sighing to himself, forming a handsign, all the scrolls poofing into smoke.

"Maybe I should just admit that I finished reading all the scrolls last week and have just been looking through porn…? Nah, I think I can still consider this research." He said, picking up the latest book he had been reading, the picture of a woman clad in leather holding a whip while using a man as a foot stool on the cover.

"Well, this seems to explain some things about dad… and that I might take more after my mother." He muttered to himself.

* * *

Author's Note

So ends yet another chapter! I do hope the smut part was worthwhile, though things are going to keep progressing slowly for now. Gotta get some kind of character development, right? I do hope that little twist in the end about his parents makes sense, I thought it was clever, but I can't be the one to judge. That's up to you, the reader!

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	4. Love Among the Sand

Author's Note

I realized that people might not even bother reading the AN, so I've decided that whatever I write up here has no real consequence. Of course, unless you're on the mobile site, then you'll have to scroll past it. But, this time I don't have anything random to say or mention.

I do just want to make a quick mention that I always love seeing a new notification of someone following or favoring my story. Always brings a smile to my face to see people enjoying it enough to want to continue on.

Kurogano Yokaze: Yep! Love me some references, just couldn't help myself.

To the story!

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 4: Love Among the Sand

A week passed by without too much trouble. Yoichi began to run out of reading material, and to pass the time, he started working harder on training, working on a few techniques. He ran into the genin of Team Eight a few times, talking and hanging out with them some, mostly on Ino's behest.

Speaking of his blonde teammate, after their last little intimate encounter, they occasionally had repeat performances, not going too much further, but neither of them seemed to mind. As for their third teammate, Hinata had progressed a lot better than they thought.

One day before practice, she happily thanked them both when she arrived, saying that even her cousin was impressed with how well she was doing, although not entirely in a nice way. She even sparred with him, being able to keep up with him for almost a full half hour before he got upset and went all-out on her, which she was able to still deal with before her father stepped in, much to her disappointment.

She told them that it was because of them she was able to get as far as she had, and her stutter seemed to be going away for the most part. After practice that same day, Kurenai and Anko had a small announcement.

"Anko won't be able to train with us for a short while. She'll be overseeing the second round of the chunin exams, and as such, she won't be able to help us." Kurenai said, getting an unexpected response from Yoichi.

"Oh, right! Think we can sign up for the chunin exams, sensei?" He asked, getting his teammates to look at him in surprise.

"Well, Yoichi, I have to be honest, but I haven't seen much improvement from you compared to Ino and Hinata. I don't think the three of you as a team are ready for it just yet." She said, getting a nod from Anko.

"Yeah, you brats are good at interrogating, but that won't help you here. It's all about your fighting skills." She adds on, Yoichi shrugging.

"Why not test us by having us go against another team or something? Hinata, didn't you say your cousin was on Team Nine and that they were planning to take part this year?" He asked, getting a nod from Hinata. Kurenai looked a bit worried.

"Well… I guess it would help to have you guys spar against someone else… I'll talk with their instructor about it and will let you guys know tomorrow. You three are dismissed." She said, the three genin nodding, walking off together to get lunch while their instructors went another way. As they walked, Ino was the first one to pipe up.

"So, Team Seven came back yesterday. Sakura told me all about it. She said that it ended up being bumped up to an A-rank because a missing nin showed up. Their sensei took care of him, but got hurt so they had to wait for this bridge to be finished while he rested. Then the missing nin attacked them again, but they had to take out his assistant. During their fight, Sasuke got his Sharingan and Naruto used this weird jutsu to beat him." She said, her teammates listening intently.

"Huh, that's nice. Maybe they'll try for the chunin exams too." Yoichi said, Ino shrugging.

"Maybe, but she didn't mention it. I doubt they even know it's coming up. Last day to sign up is in like, two days, right?" She said, Hinata nodding.

"Yeah. But wait, is that Naruto and Sakura over there?" She pointed to their left, seeing the mentioned genin not too far away, staring off against two unknown shinobi, one boy and one girl.

"Looks like trouble. I'm just gonna keep going- ack!" He exclaimed, interrupted as Ino and Hinata grabbed him by his jacket and pulled him behind them, moving over to the other two.

"Well, looks like you two have some back up." The boy said when they got closer. Yoichi got up and brushed himself off, looking the two new people over, the sign for Suna on their protectors giving away where they were from.

"Let's see… Make-up, what looks like cat ears under your hood, some odd human-shaped object on your back… Well, I thought I was interested in some messed up fetishes, but you're giving me all kinds of red flags." He says, the boy narrowing his eyes, and to retort before the girl stopped him.

"Ignore him, Kankuro. He's just trying to rile you up." She stated, Yoichi putting his hands up.

"Rile him up? Oh, no, no, don't worry, I don't kink shame. I'm just trying to let him know that he's broadcasting himself a bit too much. Besides, it's better to support someone instead of making them feel like an outcast. I'm probably into weirder stuff than he is, though. This is probably just a misunderstanding." The other Konoha genin stared at Yoichi, not exactly sure what to say or what he was talking about.

"Oh really? Well, what're you 'into' then?" It was more of a bluff, not really expecting him to say it. Of course, he did anyways.

"Let's see… BDSM, polygamy, forcing submission, enslaving, humiliating, and a bit of torture on the side, though that's only on occasions." He listed off, counting on his fingers. Now the Suna nin joined in at just staring at him, the females blushing a bit, Ino the most of all, surprisingly followed by the Suna girl. The younger kids just blinked, confused.

"Wait, what?" Naruto asked, Sakura hitting his head for asking.

"Yoichi, there's kids here!" The pinkette hissed quietly to him, getting a dismissive wave in response

"Oh, by the way Sasuke, you've got someone behind you." He said, looking to his right, having sensed the last Uchiha as well as another chakra signature, surprising the two of them. Sasuke stood on the tree still, however the new person appeared in front of Yoichi, arms crossed and eyebrows narrowed.

"Who are you?" He asked in a gravelly voice. Yoichi couldn't help but wince, it was almost as if the guy's throat was made out of sandpaper.

"Um, Yoichi Sakata… Would you like a glass of water? Your throat sounds a bit dried up. We were just going to grab lunch, so you're welcome to come along." He was seemingly oblivious to the killing intent coming off of the red head.

"G-Gaara! Calm down, we've got a treaty with Konoha. We can't attack them!" the girl yelled, only to receive a glare from him.

"Shut up, Temari." He said, makng the girl shrink back some, before he turned back to Yoichi, looking him over a few moments longer. "I would indeed like something to eat." He stated, the two Suna nins almost tripping over nothing in surprise.

"Alright, cool! It's on me. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, you guys want to come too?" He asked, everyone taking a moment before moving again.

"Sweet, free food!" Naruto yelled, pumping his fist into the air, Sakura sighing.

"Well, if Ino and Hinata are going too, might as well join." She said, the Konoha genin looking to Sasuke who was usually a loner.

"Hmph. Fine." He stated, glancing at Gaara. He mainly wanted to keep an eye on him for now.

"Then it's settled!" He said beginning to walk again, everyone taking a moment before following him, the two kids having run off somewhere when Gaara appeared. "I take it you're here for the exams?" He asked, starting off some idle chatting.

"Of course, why else would we be here?" He asked, Yoichi shrugging.

"Exams?" Naruto asked. "Why are you here to take a test?" Sakura sighed.

"Chunin exams! Kakashi-sensei told us he's signed us up already for them this morning, remember?" She said, Naruto nodding in realization.

"Oh, so you're participating? Kurenai-sensei didn't think we were ready, but is going to test us tomorrow against Team Nine. Ooh, maybe you guys should come too, and we can get Team Eight to come as well! I think it would help." Ino said, Sakura nodding in agreement.

The small group arrived at a restaurant that served ramen, mostly due to the fact that Naruto would complain if they went anywhere else (Although he still did complain it wasn't his favorite stand, shutting up when it was pointed out they all wouldn't fit there). They all sat down at a large table, on one side sat Kankuro, Temari, Hinata, and Sasuke, an empty chair between Hinata and the Uchiha, and on the other side sat Gaara, Yoichi, Ino, Sakura, and Naruto.

"I just want to apologize for earlier if I seemed to be a bit rude. I'm honestly not the best at socializing." He said, after they all ordered, Kankuro and Temari shrugging.

"Can't really hold it against you after buying us lunch." Temari said, looking across at him, before jumping in her seat some, getting a look from the others around her.

"A-are you alright?" Hinata asked, Temari nodding.

"Oh it's nothing, just my imagination." She said. At least she hoped it was. The genin idly talked to each other, mainly asking about what their respective villages were like, the only one not interested in the conversation being Sasuke.

Eventually their food was brought out, and while she was receiving her food, she jumped again, though this time the others didn't notice. All but one. Looking to the boy in across from her, she found him smirking at her, her heart almost skipping a beat, before he began to eat. The rest of the lunch went smoothly, Temari glancing across from her every now and then while eating, the genin talking amongst themselves.

After a short while, they all finished, Yoichi paying as promised with little complaint. They talked a while longer before splitting up, Naruto and Sasuke going off to train, Sakura, Ino and Hinata going shopping, the Suna trio going to their hotel, and Yoichi heading back home to prepare for the next day. After a little while, Temari noticed a slip of paper in her pocket. Taking it out without her brothers seeing it, her eyes widened.

"Uh, actually, I'm going to go check out the shops for a bit. I'll be back later!" She said, running off back the way they came. Kankuro and Gaara blinked before shrugging.

"Hmm… maybe this place… isn't so bad." Gaara said, haven't seen his sister act like that before, while also having to admit he enjoyed that lunch.

The village wasn't too hard to navigate, even with very little direction given, so it was only a matter of time before Temari found herself knocking on the door of a fairly large estate. Of course, she completely expected the person who answered.

"How'd you know?" She asked, arm crossed over her chest, glaring at the one in front of her. Yoichi shrugged, tilting his head briefly in a motion that invited her in.

"Oh, I just guessed. And maybe cheated a bit." He calmly said, Temari hesitating before entering, pulling her fan off her back and placing it near the front door, being led into the main room.

"So, what now?" She asks, walking behind him, before he suddenly turned around, pushing her up against the wall, one hand beside her head.

"First, you're going to tell me exactly what I want to hear." He stated, his eyes cold. Temari bit her bottom lip and looked down before muttering. "What was that?" He asked, grabbing her by the neck, choking her slightly.

"Punish… me…" She managed to get out before he let go. It was something she had kept secret for a long time, not wanting it to get out, but in truth, she blamed herself for her younger brother's treatment. She felt as if she was the one who deserved it.

"Good girl…" He replied, reaching up and stroking her cheek some before pulling back. He walked over to take a seat a bit away. "Now, strip down and crawl to me." He commanded. It was almost too easy. He had just needed to use a bit of his technique on her, using more chakra than necessary, and it would have the same effect as if she was exposed to it at the bare minimum.

"This is the first time I've done something like… this…" She said softly, beginning to undress in front of him. Her hands trembled, both in fear and excitement. Here she was, stepping out of her clothes, revealing her nude form to someone she had only met hours ago.

"Don't worry, I promise not to break you… much." He said before letting out a low chuckle. Blushing bright red, she got onto her hands and knees, and slowly made her way over to him, stopping at his feet and sitting back on her knees, looking down.

Of course she felt humiliated. She was supposed to be a strong kunoichi of her village, but now she felt like a toy. And the worse part? She was enjoying it. Seeing his pants drop to his feet in her line of sight, her heart raced as she looked up, eyes widening at the sight of his manhood. She had never seen one so close before, but she could only think of how big it was and how warm her insides were becoming.

"I don't think I need to tell you what you should do hear. Do I?" He asked, Temari shaking her head.

"No…" She said softly, moving forward, only to be stopped. Letting out a small whimper, she looked up, her eyes meeting his glare.

"No, what?" She audibly gulped. Seems she was going to have to go all the way right now.

"No… M-master…" She said, just loud enough for him to hear. He nodded and let go, Temari moving forward once again, her lips kissing the shaft lightly. She heard him mutter a jutsu, before feeling her body become bound in rope, her arms pinned behind her back, her breasts being made to stick out more as the rope crisscrossed down her stomach, two thin ropes sliding between her legs, grinding against her mound.

"Keep going." He demanded, Temari nodding, running her tongue from the base to the tip slowly, before placing her lips around the head. She heard him let out a light groan, feeling his hands move through her hair. She looked up at him as she began to bob her head along his length, slowly taking more in. Eventually, she reached a point where she thought she couldn't take him anymore, starting to work on what she could.

Suddenly, she felt his hands grip her head, pushing her down further. Her eyes widened as she tried to fight back, but it was useless, he had the upper hand. Tears formed in her eyes as she was forced to take him completely.

"That's a good girl… Just relax…" He said, although it wouldn't help her much. She tried to relax, but she felt like she was suffocating. Her body squirmed and writhed, trying to fight being held there, the ropes grinding more and more against her until she saw white, her body suddenly exploding into pleasure.

She didn't even noticed he had let go, falling back onto the ground, screaming in bliss as her back arched, her hips thrust into the air, as her body sought for more release. She didn't know how long her orgasm lasted, she couldn't even think until well after it was over. Panting on the ground, her vision finally cleared up, looking to see Yoichi standing over her. There was only one thought on her mind.

"Please… More…" She begged. He made a one-handed sign, most of the ropes going away, except the ones holding her arms. He spread her legs, leaning down on top of her, his member pushing against her entrance. With one hand, he gently grasped her chin.

"I can give you much more, but it'll come at a price. You will become mine, to obey and serve me. Of course, I don't expect you to drop everything and live with me, but you will eventually come to me." He told her. Temari looked away from him for a moment. Who in their right mind would agree to that? But, of course she wasn't in her right mind.

"Do it… make me yours!" She exclaimed, Yoichi thrusting inside her. Temari came a second time, her back arching once again. There wasn't any pain, having lost her hymen from training, but instead there was pure pleasure. She wouldn't have time to recover this time, feeling him pull back and thrust again. He filled her completely, and still felt like he could have given more.

It was indescribable. Every thrust hit every spot she knew of and more, each time causing her to orgasm again. She couldn't think, her eyes rolling back as she could only enjoy it. Finally, she felt him give one last hard thrust before holding himself in place, hearing him groan before she felt her insides fill up with warmth.

She was in complete bliss, almost like she had died. Little did she know that his Seduction Fist had completely enraptured her, as evident from the purple heart that formed on her hand. As strangely as it might sound, she never had felt happier. She felt warm, safe, and… loved. She didn't realize that the bindings on her arms had become undone until she was lifted off the floor.

Yoichi to a seat on the couch, wrapping his arms around her, Temari doing the same, nuzzling into his chest. Reaching up, he lightly stroked her hair.

"Mmm, good girl…" He said, Temari giggling lightly, feeling glad she pleased him. Soon, reality came crashing back to her. His village was in danger.

"Yoichi-sama, I have to tell you something…" She said, telling him everything she knew about the plan to attack Konoha, how they were to help Otogakure with her brother being one of their biggest weapons, intending to make use of the fact he had the one-tails inside him. By the time she was done, she was almost in tears.

"Well… I do have to say, I wasn't expecting that. But don't worry, I'll think of something. Your brother means a lot to you, even if he does seem to scare you, right?" She nodded. "That's all I needed to know. For now, you're to act as if things are still going as planned, don't even try to talk your team out of it. I'll let you know once I've got a plan, alright?" She nodded again, holding him tight.

"Do I… have to leave now?" She asked, her voice sounding like if she did, she would never see him again.

"Of course not." He says softly, lightly rubbing her back. She smiled and nuzzled against him, closing her eyes to rest as he did the same.

Later that night, she would return to her siblings and mentor, the three of them giving her a questioning look from how she seemed to almost glow.

"Where've you been?" Her instructor, Baki asked. Temari blinked before shrugging.

"Just out. Took a small dip in the hot springs here. They're not something we get to enjoy often." She had taken a shower before she left Yoichi's place, so it didn't seem unreasonable. They just looked at her before shrugging, accepting her answer to her relief.

"Well, whatever the reason, you're just in time. We're meeting up with a few others from Oto to discuss the plan." He said, Temari nodding, following along as instructed.

 _I just hope he finds a way to help, and fast._

* * *

Author's Note

There we are! A delightful little finish to this chapter, and the first real member to Yoichi's harem. I was a bit hesitant to have him snare Temari so early, but I feel it makes more sense in order for the next one to have a bit more relevance.

If you're wondering why it was so fast for her to give in, well, I'd say to chalk it up to a combination of guilt, the want for security, and stress. But to see how fast he really can make a girl give in, we'll have to move on to whoever's next… -Hint hint, wink wink-

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	5. A Test of Strength

Author's Note

Due to me having a good amount of extra time and the possibility of me being busy, I'm writing this chapter immediately after the last one to try and get as much done ahead of time as I can. Will it work out? Maybe. Not sure I can get onto the next chapter after this one as well. Hopefully people enjoyed the previous chapter, I know I enjoyed writing it.

Yoichi's going to start having his little harem grow over the next few chapter, and considering the available 'victims', it might not be too hard to guess who's next. I've got a plan for who's already going to be n for sure, but I might not just limit his partners to those he claims. I've been thinking over what to do with other characters later on *cough*Mei*cough*, but not entirely sure of what to do. Eh, we'll get there when we get there.

Kurogano Yokaze: I will be honest and say that I considered doing something along those lines, but in the end I decided against doing the Zabuza arc entirely. In a majority of fics I've read, they seem to use that arc as a way to show the MC getting a new ability or unlocking their potential. Plus while it's a good arc, it almost feels done to death. I don't mind people using it, but I wouldn't feel like I would be able to make it unique in any way.

Ragna (Guest): I'm still thinking about certain characters. For example, I'm not entirely sure how Yugao would fit in to meeting Yoichi. Kurenai, on the other hand, usually ends up to a person's personal taste since it isn't explicitly stated when she and Asuma got together and they only revealed they were married around the time he was killed.

TheLastNanaya: Just takes a bit of time. Hope you enjoyed!

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 5: A Test of Strength

The next day, Yoichi woke up not as tired as he thought he would be. Of course, that's not to say he went several rounds with Temari, they mainly just cuddled after the one, he just felt a lot more invigorated than he usually did in the morning. Getting his stuff together and heading out after a quick breakfast, he was a bit surprised to see Ino coming to his place.

"Oh, hey Ino. Something happen?" He asked, Ino shaking her head, giving him a smile.

"Nope! I'm here to let you know where to go. Kurenai-sensei talked with the other instructors, and they all thought it would be a good idea for team seven through ten to all have a small sparring session." He nods, the two of them walking side-by-side. "So, what'd you do after lunch yesterday?"

"Temari." He says simply, making Ino blink.

"The Suna girl? What about her?" She was a bit confused, before it dawned on her. "Ohhhh. So, what'd you do to her?" She asks, leaning in some with a smirk.

"Fucked her brains out, to put it bluntly." Ino stopped, Yoichi noticing and turning to her. "What's wrong?"

"But… But you didn't do anything like that to me…" She said, looking down. Yoichi sighed, stepping closer and cupped her cheek, moving her head up gently to look into his eyes.

"That's because I want you to be ready first. You've still got some time to fully decide if you want to be mine. She was pent up, and it was something that she accepted. I mainly wanted to relieve a bit of stress so I didn't force myself on you. You're too special to me." He told her, Ino's eyes lighting up, hugging him tight.

"Thanks." She managed to say before breaking the hug, only to wrap her arms around one of his. "But, as punishment for not telling me about this first, you'll have to be my boyfriend in public now." She said, grinning wide. Yoichi looked at her a moment.

"You're not really upset, about me getting Temari, are you?" He asked, Ino shrugging but not letting go.

"I don't know what you're talking about. And I certainly haven't been thinking of asking you to find a way to make her stay, and I haven't been thinking of doing things that you've done to me to other girls." She says, matter-of-factly, Yoichi sighing but smiling.

"I think I'm a bad influence on you." He says, Ino just kissing his cheek as they continued to where they were supposed to meet the others.

Despite how early they had left, they were among the last to arrive. A few of their friends notice how Ino was holding onto Yoichi's arm, but they didn't really question it. Well, most of those who noticed didn't.

"Wait, you two are dating now? When'd this happen?" Sakura asked Ino, Hinata standing beside her. Yoichi had walked away to ask Naruto about something, though he didn't say what.

"Y-yeah, you said you weren't a few weeks ago!" Hinata added. Ino grinned at them.

"Well, what can I say? Turns out he's good with his hands outside of throwing shuriken and making handsigns. But, you remember yesterday, right? I'm willing to share~" She teased, her friends turning red, looking away and muttering to themselves. She wasn't lying, although it was strange. She couldn't tell if she was attracted to other girls, it was an effect of Yoichi's clan mark, or Yoichi had influenced her interests just by being around him. She would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it.

"Alright, it seems we're all here." Kurenai began, getting one everyone's attention. "To help get ready for the chunin exams in a couple days, we decided it would be beneficial if you all sparred with someone not on your team. So, we'll have six one on one fights where you'll be paired off with someone from another team. The rules are fairly simple, no lethal techniques, no attempt to kill or seriously injure, and if someone wishes to stop, then the spar is over. Should anyone go too far, one of us will step in. Are we all clear?" The genin nodded. "Good! First up will be Naruto and Shino."

The first fight with Naruto and Shino was picked deliberately. Shino wouldn't be able to rely on his bugs due to the other's massive amount of chakra, as the bug user quickly found out. What was impressive was how well he was in taijutsu, while not on Naruto's level, he was able to block or dodge some of the harder hits. In the end, Naruto was claimed the victor.

Next was Hinata and Choji, another fight that was meant to show of both their skills. Choji's expansion jutsu helped prevent certain tenketsu from being blocked off. While Hinata couldn't see them like her cousin could, she at least had been learning where they were. This meant that she had to rely on her speed, trying to block off his chakra while avoiding any hits he threw. Off to the side, her cousin Neji watched intently. His teammate commented that while she wasn't as fast as Neji, she was getting closer to his level at a quick rate. Sadly for Choji, his chakra reserves weren't enough, having to eventually give up before he got too exhausted from constantly expanding his body.

The third fight pit Sakura against Tenten, this one put together mainly because it was fists versus weapons. Sakura had been hugely inspired by the sanin Tsunade, working on enhancing her fists with chakra. While she also wanted to try working on healing jutsus, she would have to find a teacher first. That would be her major downfall as she tried to avoid Tenten's arsenal as much as she could, but she ended up getting a few too many cuts, causing her to forfeit before she started bleeding out too badly. Luckily Hinata brought along a salve that she shared to help her heal up.

The fourth fight had Ino fighting Shikamaru. The instructors had them fight mainly because they believed them both to be the most intelligent of the group, wanting to see how they would fight if they both already knew what the other's family jutsu was capable of. While Ino was nowhere near Shikamaru when it came to strategy, she ended up surprising him with a few Earth and Water jutsus, having practiced some after learning of her nature affinity to Earth. Shikamaru, however, was now unable to predict her attack patterns, leading him to forfeit without either one getting hit.

"So, what'd you think?" She asked Yoichi as she sat down next to him, sweating a bit.

"Hm… Tenten's pretty cute… Wish I saw her around more." He mused outloud, Ino hitting his shoulder lightly.

"I meant my fight!" She said, Yoichi blinking.

"Oh, right. You did just as well as I thought you were, but you looked fantastic out there." He said, giving her cheek a small peck, mainly for her enjoyment.

"Oh, stop." She said jokingly before looking at around. "You're one of the last ones left, and of the others available, you're going to have a hard time." He shrugged.

"As long as it isn't against Neji's other teammate, I should be fine. Tenten and he are the only two I know nothing about." He stated, only to see the next matchup. "Well, shit."

Neji and Sasuke were the next-to-last fight. Kakashi had ended up being the one to push for this one, wanting to have the two prodigies of their respective year face off. Sadly, the match wasn't as much as he thought it'd be. While Sasuke's sharingan could see Neji's strikes, he didn't have the speed to dodge them all. Kakashi would have to remember to help him train to be faster when he was able to.

With a heavy sigh, Yoichi got up and walked out for the last match, him against Rock Lee. The first thing he noticed was how his sensei was giving him a few extra instructions before the fight, Lee agreeing and running out to meet Yoichi. They meant for Neji to fight Yoichi, but at Kakashi's behest, they all agreed Lee might end up being the next best choice. Kurenai was most worried on his performance considering how little she actually knew he could do in terms of fighting.

"Yoichi-kun! I am Rock Lee, and I can not wait to have a most youthful battle with you!" The green-spandex wearing genin shouted. Yoichi blinked and nodded.

"Uh, same to you!" He said, Lee bowing before getting into a stance, watching his opponent. Yoichi, however, didn't get into a stance. Why? He didn't have one. His family didn't have a special fighting style, so he has had to do things on his own. Taking off his jacket, he pulled something out of it and tossed it aside, Ino catching it for him. In his hand, he held… an apple. Taking a bite out of it, much to everyone's confusion, he spoke again.

"By the way, Lee, do you like apples?" He asked, getting a confused look from the other boy.

"Um, I do, but I don't think this is the time…" He said, Yoichi nodding.

"Ah, right, right… The fight." He said, tossing the apple high into the air, Lee making the mistake of keeping his eyes on the fruit instead of his opponent, suddenly finding himself on the ground on his back. Hopping back up, he witnessed just as Yoichi caught the apple and took another bite.

"Aha! Good one! But I won't fall for it again!" He said. Yoichi didn't respond, only throwing it into the air once again. Lee kept his eyes on his opponent, but this time he felt a blow from behind, knocking him down once again. Jumping back up quickly, he fell into his stance, watching again as Yoichi caught the apple and took another bite. Lee quickly looked around, thinking it was some kind of shadow clone, but when he didn't see one, the next obvious answer came straight to his mind.

"Kai!" He said putting up a handsign, then suddenly getting into his stance again, but this time looking around him as if he was surrounded. No one else saw anything for a moment, before they all did the same as Lee. Surrounding him were twenty shadow clones, with Yoichi still in place with his damn apple.

"Aw, looks like that secret's out." He seemed to be a bit disappointed in himself, but the instructors were heavily surprised. Not only did he know genjutsu, but he used it on everyone without anyone telling, and he could summon that many shadow clones. What surprised them more was when he dispelled the clones for seemingly no reason.

"Time for plan B!" He said, throwing the apple at Lee, who knocked it out of the way with ease, attempting a counter kick at Yoichi who followed close behind. Yet, surprising him again by catching his foot and using the momentum to help launch him into the air. Running through several hand signs, he landed on the ground behind him.

"Earth pillars!" He called out, four rocks jutting out of the ground around Lee. Before he could retaliate, Yoichi already went through another set. "Lightning cage!" He yelled out, this time a bolt of lightning hitting one of the pillars, spreading to the others, forming a cage around Lee. However, while he didn't expect him to stay in there, he was surprised when Lee hit one of the rocks, breaking the connection.

"So, you only use taijutsu. No one would risk getting shocked by punching the rock like that if they had another option." Lee broke the other pillars before turning back to him.

"I see, you were testing me. Well, let me do the same!" He said before rushing to Yoichi, who went on the defense as he tried to think up a plan.

 _So, if he can't use ninjutsu, then he's been solely training speed and strength. Trying to bind him won't work as he'll probably break out easily. My own taijutsu will be nothing compared to his… guess I just need to try and put him in a situation he can't get out of._ He thought, finding an opportunity to jump back, Lee stopping for a moment. Yoichi couldn't dodge all of his blows, already feeling places that were starting to bruise. Running through several more handsigns, he ended by placing his hands on the ground.

"Floating Ground!" He yelled, a chunk of the earth he was on uprooting from the ground, moving into the air. If Lee tried to jump up here, he would be too vulnerable, but Yoichi couldn't hold it up for long. He had to hit him hard and fast. Using the time he had, he quickly ran through two jutsus, calling them out right after another.

"Zeus's Wrath! Gaia's Rage!" He yelled, hopping off the bit of earth just in time before it was struck by a bolt of lightning, breaking it into several pieces, each piece electrified, before they flew at Lee at a high speed. Unable to dodge, the force knocked Lee right off his feet, sending him flying several feet away. Surely, that was enough…

"Alright! I'm impressed you could pull off such a strong much, Yoichi-kun!" Lee said, popping up, looking a bit beat up but not winded in the least. Yoichi just groaned.

"Aww, forget this… I give up!" He exclaims, putting his hands in the air in frustration. The onlookers all seemed to blink in unison.

"Wait, you mean you forfeit or…?" Lee said, Yoichi holding his head in one hand.

"I forfeit. I don't know how many more blows I can take, plus as much as I'd like to use more jutsus, you'd either shrug them all off, or I'd have to resort to some I haven't even fully trained in." He says, Lee blinking before giving him a thumbs up.

"It's alright! You put up a good fight! Your flames of youth shine bright!" Yoichi just stared blankly at him before giving him a thumbs up back.

"You too, Lee." He said before looking around at the others. "So, uh, do the winner's fight now or…?" He stared at Kurenai. She seemed to be the one in charge after all.

"Oh! Well, I don't think that will be needed. I believe that I've seen enough to determine that team ten is eligible for the chunin exams alongside seven and nine." She said, Asuma raising a hand to show he had something to say.

"Team eight will participate as well." Everyone looked at him, even his students, causing him to shrug. "I don't want to be the only jonin with a team to teach. Teams one through six failed, remember?" He said, everyone sighing before breaking into their respective teams. It seemed Anko had managed to even get there at some point, but Yoichi never noticed.

"Damn, gaki. How the hell'd you learn that?" She asked, the four girls looking at him.

"Just practice. I found a few scrolls for some of my techniques, and from there I just broke down what signs did what. From there it was just trial and error." Anko slapped him on his back.

"Well, aren't you smart! Now you've got two people with two natures in their arsenal!" She said with a laugh.

"Four." Came the reply, the girls staring at him again. "Uh, I can do four natures. Fire is the only one I can't use. My primary nature is lightning, but I've been able to use the others after practice." Anko and Kurenai turned to each other for a moment before looking back to him.

"Really?" The purple haired one asked.

"Really."

"Really, really?" Kurenai felt like she needed to check again.

"Look, I know it sounds difficult, but Lightning and Earth are the ones I'm advanced in. I know some basic jutsus for water and wind, but they aren't as powerful or as potent. Is it that hard to believe?" Now that he said it, he did have a point. But they still looked unconvinced.

"Whatever… I need a nap. I used, like, five percent of my chakra." That earned him a slap to the back of his head.

"Now you're just exaggerating!" Anko yelled, Ino and Hinata giggling some.

"Yeah, yeah, I might be… By the way, who's the proctor for the first exam?" He asked, Anko tilting her head.

"Ibiki… why?" He shrugged, taking his jacket back from Ino and putting it on.

"No reason. Just wondering." But in reality, he wanted to get an idea for what the first test was, his teammates understanding why as well.

 _Plus,_ he thought to himself, _There's some questions I need to ask him._

* * *

Author's Note

Annnnnd this'll end here! Why? I just thought a non-smutty chapter would be needed for now, as well as a bit of practice on writing fight scenes. My biggest hope is that he doesn't seem overpowered. I mean, it felt like it but at the same time I did try to show he was stronger than average. It's really hard to tell, honestly.

I also hope you viewers don't get upset that there isn't smut three chapters in a row. It's coming, though, don't worry. A small update on how the other characters are doing fighting-wise was a bit needed I thought as well. Don't kill me if this was a bad chapter, I tried.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	6. Love Among the Enemy

Author's Note

Welcome back to another new chapter of Seduction Fist. I'm gonna be honest, wasn't too happy with my last chapter, mainly due to me not being that experienced in writing fight scenes. Hopefully it was enjoyable. But, for those of you who were wanting smut, sorry to disappoint, but I do hope this chapter makes up for things.

As for an upload schedule, I was thinking of trying to put up a new chapter after a certain number of views, but I feel that wouldn't work out. So, I'm aiming for daily uploads, but if that ends up being a bit too much for me, I'll probably have to go to every other day.

GodX: I've got a plan for Sakura to not be as useless. Like, have her end of Shippuden strength be there in the beginning. As for the girls, Tenten is coming at some point for sure, Samui is someone I would like for sure, but going to need to plan a way for him to meet her.

Guest: I really appreciate your feedback! I guessed I just rushed it a bit too much, but I'll definitely try my best to slow down for more detail. I just feel too much detail will turn some people off, you know? Just about finding that balance.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 6: Love Among the Enemy

When it was time for the exams to begin, everyone was rested and prepared, meeting up with their respective teams at the building they were told to go to for the first part. Yoichi, Ino, and Hinata were met by Kurenai who wished them luck as they entered before she went off on her own, the three genin stepping inside.

"So, who want to bet this is a written portion?" Yoichi asks casually, Ino raising an eyebrow.

"Written portion? For a _ninja_ exam?" She asked, incredulous to the notion. He shrugged, placing his hands behind his head.

"This is part of the academy or something, right? It's got classrooms. I think it's all a bit of a psyche test, especially if the head interrogator's in charge. Just follow the rules, don't give up and I think we'll be good to go to the next round." His teammates nodded as they went up the stairs, passing by the fake room, not wanting to help those that couldn't use common sense to realize that the room was on the third floor, not the second one.

Arriving at the exam room, they immediately noticed the amount of participants in the room. Yoichi spotted the Suna siblings to one side, locking eyes with Temari and giving her a reassuring smile to let her know how hadn't forgotten. She gave a brief smile back before glancing over to another group, Yoichi following her gaze to find a group from what he assumed was Oto, not recognizing their symbol on their headband.

"Ino, see the girl with the music note on her headband?" He whispered, Ino turning to look around before spying the female member of the Oto team.

"Yeah, what about her? Thinking of snatching her up or something?" She whispered back, more teasingly than serious.

"In a way." He responded, Ino blinking before nodding. Just then, the other genin joined up with them, the three teams causing a bit of a ruckus, getting the attention of some of the other participants.

"Hey, keep it down, you're drawing too much attention to yourselves." Someone said, coming up to them. He wore glasses and a Konoha headband, but none of them had seen him before. "You guys interested in some information on the others?" He asked, reaching into his pocket, about to pull something out before Yoichi appeared beside him, gripping his arm to keep it in place.

"We're just fine, thanks." He said, casting him a side glare. Even if the other was older than him, he somehow invoked a sense of terror in the other, backing away when he released. Yoichi returned beside the other genin, Sasuke getting up in his face.

"The hell was that!? You just turned down an advantage over the rest!" He hissed, trying not to be too loud, Yoichi not even minding.

"Information comes at a price. But you don't think it's suspicious how he could have information on _everyone_ here?" He asked, Sasuke glaring at him some more before backing down, just in time for a large puff of smoke burst, clearing to reveal several shinobi.

"Alright maggots, time for the first part of the exam!" One man in the center yelled out, getting everyone's attention.

 _Well, I guess that's Ibiki_ , Yoichi thought, right before the proctor introduced himself, Yoichi mentally face palming. That's what he gets for trying to seem like he could figure everything out on his own…

The exam was exactly as he predicted, given an hour to fill out ten questions that no one should have been able to answer, with the last not being revealed until the end. If you got caught cheating a certain amount of times, your team was thrown out. Yoichi figured it was about trying to cheat without getting caught within moments. What was his strategy? He just wrote to fill out the paper before turning it over and sittng back.

Of course, he did have to wait almost an hour after that with nothing to do since he was stuck between a ninja from Kumo and one from Iwa. To pass the time, he decided to take a nap, although he slept a bit deeper than he expected, being woken up by Ino.

"Yoichi!" She yelled, startling him and causing him to fall out of his chair. He groaned as he looked up from the ground, getting up slowly, noticing that most of the others were leaving. "Come on, we're to head to the next part."

Yoichi blinked, having pretty much skipped the entire first part. How did no one wake him up before the tenth question? How did he even miss Anko's entrance? He wasn't going to complain, though, walking out with his team, not noticing Ibiki watching him.

A bit later, Ibiki would be collecting the papers, the answers not really mattering. Some people passed without writing anything down. Finding Yoichi's paper, however, he saw that there was nothing but gibberish until he got to the bottom.

 _When this is done, we need to talk._ It read. Ibiki couldn't help but smirk.

"Well, Haru, seems your son's a bright kid." He said aloud to himself.

* * *

The second part was fairly straight forward. There were two scrolls that went together. One was given to one half of the teams, the other to the other half. They all had five days to gather both and make it to the middle. They just needed to sign a waiver to get their scroll, which Yoichi couldn't help but laugh at, getting Anko's attention.

"What's so funny?" She asked, Yoichi taking a moment to get his breath.

"It's just… all these others are trying to look intimidating, and they still are while signing a waiver!" He said before bursting into another fit of laughter. His teammates and Anko blinked at him, looking to where some ninja were already lining up to sign the forms, one particularly large ninja having to bend down to be able to read the contract over, while several behind him were trying to still look as intimidating as possible while waiting in line. Now that it was pointed out to them, they couldn't help but laugh as well.

After all the teams had their scrolls, their team receiving an earth, they each were designated a gate at some point around the 'training' ground to begin at. Yoichi sighed, this plan of his might be tougher than it looked. Since they were already familiar with the proctor, they got a little special treatment, being given the closest gate to where they got their scroll, Anko joining up with them.

"So, you brats ready? It's not going to be easy getting through there, and that's not including the other teams." She asked, Yoichi shrugging.

"We'll be fine. But, just in case something does end up happening…" He gives her a hug, surprising Anko before she returned it, ruffling his hair. "Thanks for all you've done." She smirks, poking his forehead.

"Don't talk like you're not coming back. You've guys got this." She says, just as the all-clear call rang out, the gate unlocking. "Alright, kill 'em dead!" she exclaimed, the genin nodding and heading out into the forest. As she watched, she placed her hands in her jacket, smirking as she watched them disappear into the dark canopy. Soon, she noticed something in her pocket. Taking it out, she saw it was a folded letter.

 _The Sound's real harsh, but a sweet note will need to be protected._ It read. Anko stared at it a moment. She blinked once. Twice.

"The FUCK is this supposed to mean!?" She yelled out.

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Ino asked, the three of them slowing down, not wanting to rush too much. Never knew who or what was around, even with Hinata's Byakugan... Oh, wait.

"Find the Oto team, find the other scroll we need, get to the tower, and not die." Yoichi states, Ino rolling her eyes.

"Right, sounds easy enough." She says sarcastically. "Why do we need to find them now? Can't you seduce that girl later?" She asks, Yoichi shaking his head.

"There's no guarantee they'll survive or even continue on. Might never get another chance." He says, Ino sighing.

"What's so important about her anyways? You'd be better off going after Tenten, Sakura, or even Hinata." Said heiress looked to them, hearing her name but not paying any attention to them, keeping her eyes out for any sort of movement.

"W-what about me?" She asked, Yoichi waving a hand dismissively.

"Only that you're a total cutie I would love to have dinner with alone sometime." Hinata couldn't help but blush brightly before looking away, going silent.

"Aww, shucks. Thought she'd flirt back… Oh wait, she's not you." He says to Ino, the blonde hitting the back of his head.

"Anyways, Oto girl. What about her." She asked, crossing her arms, the three of them having slowed to a gentle stroll. Yoichi sighed.

"I made a promise to get some information out of her. If my intel is correct, then she might be the best chance we have to protecting Konoha from an attack. Of course, I can't tell you for certain, I have to confirm it first." Ino blinked, taking a moment to think before shrugging.

"Well, we are an interrogation team, right? Might as well get some field practice in." She says, Yoichi smirking.

"That's the spirit! Now, where the fuck are they?" He asked, stopping to look around, feeling like they were going in circles.

The first three days were more of an annoyance than a problem. They ran into almost nothing except two teams who had been attacked by some of the local wildlife. Luckily, the wildlife didn't seem to stick around while also leaving the scrolls intact, picking up both a heaven and another earth scroll.

By the fourth day, they finally had some luck finding them. On the other hand, it seemed they had some allies in trouble. They came across the three Oto ninja fighting against Sakura who was doing fairly well on her own, but was being outnumbered. What made things worse were both her teammates were unconscious in the clearing.

While Ino wanted to rush in to help Sakura, Yoichi managed to get her to stay to observe their abilities quickly. Watching one shoot air from his palms while, the girl throwing weapons, and the last trying to hit Sakura up close. The Oto nin tried to surround her on three sides, but that was the perfect opportunity for team ten to strike.

Ino took care of the bandaged male with her mind transfer jutsu, rendering him essentially useless to help his teammates. Hinata took care of the other male, using her juken strikes to render his main technique null before taking him down. Yoichi had the easiest job compared to the others, simply flicking his wrist to send a piece of rope at the girl, binding her up instantly. Afterwards, he bound up the male Ino had possessed, letting her go back to her body, with Hinata finishing up by sealing the other's chakra as well.

"Huh. Easier than I thought." Ino said, before Sakura rushed to her, wrapping her arms around her, and began to cry, Ino holding her and rubbing her back to comfort her. After knocking the Oto nin unconscious to make sure they didn't overhear anything, Sakura managed to calm down and explain what happened, telling of how the sanin Orochimaru attacked them, using two weir techniques on Naruto and Sasuke, then left. She tried to watch over them, but she was ambushed, being saved just in time by Yoichi's team.

"Hmm… And you say the proctor came in and helped you?" Yoichi nodded, getting a sigh from him. Things weren't going to be easy, that's for sure. He took a look over what had happened to the two boys, with immediately telling what was wrong with Naruto, having two seals, one even and one odd. His bit of seals studying told him that would imbalance his chakra, but he couldn't remove it. Moreover, he didn't know what the eight point seal was to be able to even start, let along the five points.

Looking over Sasuke's, he was even more clueless, not able to tell what kind of seal he was given. The only thing he could tell was that it had something to do with his chakra, simply from the aura that was given off of it. Thankfully he could do something temporary to help him, pullng out a scroll containing some supplies for making seals, and used a chakra suppression seal around the other. He wasn't sure if it would work for long, or at all, but it was the best he could do.

"Alright, Ino, Hinata, you two stay with Sakura and watch after Sasuke. I'll take the Oto girl and try to get some information from her. Something tells me that it wasn't a coincidence they attacked you after Orochimaru was here." He says, picking the unconscious girl up, throwing her over his shoulder. The three nodded in understand, him heading off a short ways away to a cave he remembered passing, sealing it off with an earth jutsu and a silencing seal after checking to see if it was occupied.

"Alright, wake up. I could feel your breathing on the way here." He said, placing the girl on the ground, taking out a scroll to unseal a lantern, lighting it to give them some light. Out of the darkness, he saw the girl glaring up at him. "Good, now then, since you know why you're here, you can either tell me what I want to know now, or we can do this the easy-slash-hard way." He told her, crossing his arms.

"Fuck off." She replied, spitting at his face. Yoichi made no move to avoid it.

"You sure you want to do this the hard way? I don't mind, more fun for me. But, you might not like to hear the end result." The girl just stared at him, not saying another word. "Alright, fine…" He said with a sigh. Then, surprising the girl, he sat down beside her, pulling her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her.

"The hell are you doing!?" She exclaimed, struggling to get away, to no avail. She felt him run his hand gently through her hair.

"Relax, I just want to talk after all. Think you can at least give me your name?" she didn't know what he was planning. She was prepared to go under all kinds of torture, but this wasn't something she was prepared for. Though… she did have to admit that he was very warm.

"What's it to you? You're my enemy!" She said, although her struggling began to stop, finding it useless and wanting to conserve her energy. The Hyuga had sealed off her chakra for now, so she couldn't do anything.

"What, I'm not allowed to learn about someone? Besides, I may be your enemy, but I hate fighting if I can avoid it." That part was true at least. He only worked on his other techniques purely for defense or in case it was completely necessary to attack.

"Are all you ninja in Konoha like this? Because if you are, you're more fucked up than those at Oto." She said, eyes widening when she realized what she said.

"Oh? How's Oto like? You have friends there?" He asked casually as if he was having a regular conversation. The girl sighed, deciding to play along for now as long as she didn't give out any secrets.

"Oto's a fucking mess. It's more of a war camp than a hidden village. I have, or had, one friend, but she's been weird ever since she became part of that snake's bodyguards" She mentally kicked herself. Why was she messing up? Well, it's not like it mattered. He would probably be dead along with half his village after the plan.

"Snake? You mean Orochimaru, right? He is known for using and summoning snakes after all. Plus he kind of looks like one." The girl couldn't help but smirk at the small jab to the sanin's appearance. It was true after all.

"Yeah, he gave her some sort of seal, and since then she's become completely different. My friend was the only one who kept me sane in that hell-hole, but now…" She trailed off, Yoichi nodding, continuing to stroke her hair.

"Sound like it's not a real fun place to be. Why don't you leave?" He asked, the girl sighing.

"I just… don't have anywhere else to go. My parents were killed and he took me in about ten years ago, so I owe him the life I have now. Plus I can't abandon my friend." Yoichi smiled at that.

"Well, look at that, you're more caring than I thought." He said, leaning in towards her ear. "Tell you what… I can help you. You may owe him for the life you have now, but I don't think it's worth it if you're not happy. I can give you and your friend a place in Konoha to stay where you'll be free. All I need is the information I want to hear. If you cooperate, I'm certain they'll let you become part of Konoha for sure in exchange for helping protect the village." He said softly, his lips and breathe beating lightly against her neck.

"W-well… What do you want to know?" She said after hesitating. The offer didn't sound bad, plus things couldn't be worse than they were in Oto.

"How about your name to begin with?" She nodded, feeling her body shiver.

"It's… Kin." She said softly, feeling his hands lightly roaming her body, somehow managing to hit all the right spots to make her eyelids flutter.

"Kin, hm? You're such a good girl, I know you are… How about I show you what else I can do to help you?" He asks, Kin letting out a gasp as she felt one hand sliding along her inner thigh. Biting her lip, she fought against her urges to say no. It's not like she had a choice, plus he was being so gentle… Without a word, she nodded.

"Good~ Now, just relax for me~" He said softly into her ear, Kin complying almost immediately, feeling her body loosen up and melt againt him, closing her eyes as she felt him begin to take off her clothing. It was almost as if he was an expert, managing to rub and touch every single spot as she was stripped down, her smooth mound being exposed to the air, glistening with her growing arousal. Her nipples were swollen as well already, gasping as she felt two fingers lightly pinch and pull them.

"Mmm, such a nice body you have…You like being a good girl, don't you?" She was finding it harder to think, nodding her head dumbly as her legs spread on her own accord, letting out a small moan as she felt a finger tease her puffy nether region.

Feeling his finger slide inside her, she could feel her toes curl, hips rolling to get more stimulation, but being denied. She was going to go at his pace whether she wanted to or not. Deeper she felt the finger probe inside her, feeling it curve jut slightly… There it was. With a sudden jolt, her eyes shot open as she moaned out lewdly, his finger finding a spot inside her she didn't even know existed.

He smirked at her reaction, leaning down and nibbling her earlobe, trailing dow to her neck, her head tilting to grant him better access, her breathing becoming more labored as his finger rubbed and grinded against that spot inside her, until she eventually couldn't take much more.

Groaning loud in pure ecstasy, she felt her back arch, her vagina gushing her juices out in an orgasm that made her mind go blank. For several seconds it last, before she fell back against him, breathing heavily, trying to catch her breath.

"That's a very good girl… but we're not done yet~" He cooed, Kin's eyes half open. Not done? She didn't know if she could take much more already. She felt him shift beneath her, before she was moved, turned onto her stomach. He guided her gently into a very compromising position, her ass up in the air, her face and B-cup chest against the ground, unable to use her arms still, no longer to see the other.

"Just relax~" She heard his calming voice from above her, feeling something pressing against her entrance, much too big for a finger. She felt it push slowly inside, making her groan out in discomfort at first, feeling herself being stretched out, but that feeling soon became one of pleasure. It was obvious to her now that his rod was inside her, and she was completely enjoying it. Her insides tightened around the intruder, the warm of it making her feel like she was beginning to melt from the inside.

He started moving his hips, slowly at first, but began to pick up speed. The faster he began to thrust, the more Kin's body would move to get as much pleasure as possible, her hips shaking like a bitch in heat. He was so big inside her, stretching her out perfectly and hitting the very depths of her that she had no idea that could be reached, and even felt like he could give her more.

At some point, she didn't know when as she lost track of time, she felt her body erupt in orgasm but he didn't stop, not only extending the orgasm, but triggering another after a few more thrusts, follow by another, and another. Her body began to be wracked by orgasm after orgasm, the pleasure overwhelming her completely, unable to do anything as her eyes rolled up, her tongue lolling out as she kept trying to catch her breath, only for it to be stolen away again.

She didn't know or care how long it lasted, only knowing that by the time she was filled with a hot, creamy liquid, that she was a drooling mess. But she didn't want it to be over. She wanted more. She wanted to feel this way every day. Safe and happy, but at the same time degraded and humiliated. The ropes that were supposed to be there to keep her from escaping felt… natural, almost. He stopped, pisking her up from the ground, him sitting down and pulling her ontop of him, still inside her and fully hard, arms wrapped around her.

"Mmm, that's a good girl~ So, you ready to tell me what you know?" He asked, Kin nodding eagerly, her hips rolling, wanting more.

"Yes! Oh god, yes! I'll tell you anything! Just please, make me your bitch!" She exclaimed. She wanted it all now. She couldn't tell him or even herself why it was what she wanted, but it was as if she found a new purpose. To obey and serve him. Yoichi, however, raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I overdid it a bit on the chakra… Nah, this is just perfect!" He muttered to himself, grabbing the girl's hips and beginning to bounce her on his length, much to her incredible delight, not noticing the purple heart appearing on the back of her hand.

* * *

Author's Note

Chapter, end! Here's another lovely lemon for you lovely readers. I hope this was better than the last one, as I tried to add some more detail as I was suggested. Maybe even more next time? Let me know! Either way, Kin is now under his control, even more so than Temari or Ino! Why? Because she's honestly not that useful in fighting compared to the other females. But she helps lead the plot along, so why not?

Also, I do hope I can keep with the daily uploads. This took a little longer than expected due to several errands, the election, and a bug that's been driving me crazy in my room finally showed up. No need to worry, he's under a cup now. I would remove him, but he is big. And I'm scared of bugs. Mainly the noises he makes when he move around. *Shiver*

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	7. Planning Around Plans

Author's Note

Double upload today! Yay! Why? Because the site is a bit messed up for me and isn't showing that I updated the story. So you get two chapters today!

So! I've been thinking, after a suggestion, to do a bit of genderbending, particularly of Naruto and Sasuke. However, while I am interested in it, I would not want to have it affect the overall story for you readers. So! I have created a poll for the options of either both, one or the other, or neither. Just want to try out the polling feature as well as see who would be interested in it.

Ragna (Guest): Well, the thing about Tsunade, is while she will be showing up, I'm not too sure about her as part of the harem. It's not that I don't like her, just a bit hard to fit her in to what I have planned.

Naroku: I greatly appreciate that! I was a bit worried that I throwing out too much plot. Thankfully later on it'll be easier for the lemons without having to throw character development everywhere. As for Kin being a D-cup, you're completely right. I do my best to look things up, but I just skipped out on that entirely. The only sizes I have memorized are Hinata and Sakura, the latter mainly because everyone who bashes on her makes sure to let you know she's flat as a board. But thank you still for pointing it out, and I changed it to a B-cup.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 7: Planning Around Plans

Yoichi let out a sigh, holding his chin with one hand as the other ran through Kin's hair as her head bobbed up and down on his lap. He managed to get just about as much as he thought he was going to get from her… and what he did get was worrying enough.

"Well… That's a bit worrying… Impersonating the Kazekage to pit Konoha and Suna against each other?" He asked, just to be sure. Kin looked up, sliding his meat out of her mouth.

"Yep, all to take advantage of their jinchuriki. And he's going to do it during the final round so that when the invasion starts, he'll be able to take care of the Third Hokage." She said before going back to worshipping his length with her mouth. Yoichi was a bit worried that he over did things on her to try and get the information out of her, but he couldn't deny that she was really putting in effort like she enjoyed it more than anything. Oh wait.

"Hmm… now, the important part is getting you out safe without Orochimaru knowing…" He said, just before having his release into her mouth, Kin drinking down the white substance happily before getting up, settling against him, her arms having been freed earlier to both her disappointment and delight.

"Well… we were only supposed to test Sasuke, but you interrupted us before that could happen. He doesn't expect us to get through, only for Gaara's team to make it to the last round." He nods, wrapping an arm around her, which she happily snuggled into him for.

"Well, in that case, I don't really need to send you outside for protection… It would take too long to go out there anyways. It might be best if I keep you by my side myself." She nods, tilting her head.

"What about Dosu and Zaku?" She asks, not worried for her so-called teammates, but curious as to what he wants to do with them. He shrugs.

"I'll think of something. Come on, let's get dressed. We've spent enough tme as it is." He said, getting up. Kin pouted, but complied, the two getting dressed and putting away the lantern. Unsealing the cave, he and Kin headed off to the clearing where Yoichi had left his teammates with Sakura. As they got there, they saw that Naruto and Sasuke were awake.

"Ah, good! You're all ready. If we hurry, we could make it to the tower in time to grab some rest there before whatever's next." He said as he walked into the clearing, Kin close behind him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold on. Why is she untied?" Sakura asked, pointing to Kin. Ino had an idea, but the rest of the genin were clueless. To the side, Dosu and Zaku were awake, watching the others. Their chakra was still sealed and they were gagged after complaining when they woke up.

"Oh, right. Guys, this is Kin. She will be defecting to Konoha. That's why we need to get the tower, like, now. I want to explain everything, but there's a crazy-powerful nutcase somewhere, so we need to get where we're safe." They blinked. Defecting?

"What about her teammates?" Sasuke asked, looking to the two nin tied up. Yoichi blinked himself, not noticing that they were awake. He let out a sigh.

"Well, shit. They know she's defecting now. Gotta kill them." He said, looking to the nin, the other Konoha nin widening their eyes.

"Wait, but why?" Naruto asked. "They're just trying to pass the exams, right?" Kin was the one who spoke up.

"No, they're loyal to Orochimaru. The snake is posing as our instructor, so they'll tell him everything." She said, Sakura crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes.

"Then how do we know you're not still with Orochimaru? You both could be for all we know! Show us some proof!" Sakura glared at Yoichi and Kin, the others looking to them as well. Only one of the Konoha nin believed in Yoichi. Kin sighed, holding up one hand, showing a sideways purple heart on the back.

"I may not have loyalty to Konoha, but my loyalty is to Yoichi-sama now. He has claimed me as his own." She said, Sakura remaining unconvinced.

"So what? You're both still suspicious! That's not proof you're not still with Orochimaru!" This time, Ino stepped forward, placing her hand on Sakura's shoulder. When the pink haired girl turned to look at her, she noticed something on Ino's hand.

"Sakura, you can believe them. I promise you, Yoichi is doing his best to help Konoha. We just don't have the time." She said, Sakura hearing her words, but staring at the identical mark on Ino's hand.

"Wait, Ino…? You too…?" She asked, the blonde girl shaking her head. Hinata, Naruto, and Sasuke looked on in a mix of confusion and bewilderment.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I'll explain everything when we get to the tower. But we need to go, now." She said, Sakura nodding slowly.

"Alright… but you're not going to leave anything out, okay?" She stated, Ino nodding.

"Now that that's settled, who wants to take care of those two?" He asked, looking to the tied up Oto nin, who looked a bit scared for their lives now.

"I'll do it, Yoichi-sama. It's the least I can do to show my loyalty besides your mark." She says, pulling out a kunai and walking towards them. Without hesitating, she slit their throats, tossing them into the forest for the beasts.

"Brutal. I like it. Now, tower." He said, Naruto stopping him before he could start movng, making him sigh.

"Wait! We're still missing our scrolls! Our first one was eaten!" He said, Kin thinking a moment before jumping over to where she dropped her team's corpses off, coming back with a heaven scroll.

"I won't be needing this. I don't plan on finishing this part after all." She said, Hinata perking up, reaching into a bag she had on her and pulled out the extra earth scroll they found.

"Here, I almost forgot we had an extra to use as a decoy. Now we can have both teams pass." She said, Naruto pumping his fist into the air.

"Alright, go Hinata! You guys are the best!" He exclaimed, the heiress blushing and giving a small curtsy.

"Okay, we ready to go now? We might run into trouble, so be careful and stay close. Kin, you stay in the middle. You're the VIP to get to the tower. Hinata, you take the front and watch for anyone that might come after us. Naruto, you watch the rear. Rest of us will be on either side of her. Got it?" Everyone nodded, no one questioning him from the serious look on his face. The village was in danger, and Kin was their answer for finding a way to help.

They ran off, going as fast as they could, not wanting to stick around longer than they had to. At one point, Yoichi had to start carrying Kin on his back, having tired her out earlier. He was exhausted as well, but he knew there wasn't any time to waste. At another point, they had to stop to get Sasuke who began to have the seal he was given act up, Naruto carrying him. Seems the seal Yoichi put on him was only a temporary fix.

One team tried to ambush them, using a genjutsu to trick them, but they broke out of it quickly, not even stopping for them, the other team surprised enough by them going by so fast that they couldn't chase after them.

Eventually they reached the tower, heading inside. The riddle was easy enough, Sakura and Naruto opening their team's scrolls while Ino and Hinata opened theirs. In two puffs of smoke, Kakashi and Kurenai appeared, both looking proud, but quickly turned to shock when they saw Sasuke, who's left arm was covered in flame-like markings.

"Quick, get the Hokage! Konoha and Suna's in danger!" Yoichi yelled, the jonin going into action immediately

* * *

A few hours later, everyone managed to calm down. They had made such a ruckus that the other teams and that had arrived before them came out to see what was going on along with their instructors. Those teams included team eight, team Guy, and the Suna siblings. As luck would have it, the Hokage was already in the tower after having to help Anko's curse seal. Together, he and Kakashi managed to seal up Sasuke's before returning to have Kin explain everything.

"I can't believe we were deceived!" The sibling's instructor, Baki, exclaimed. Kin revealed how the Fourth Kazekage was killed and tricked the village, making them think it was a direct order from him. The siblings had it the worse, Gaara trembling in anger, Temari crying, while Kankuro tried to comfort them both, doing his best not to show how much he was effected.

"I see…" The Hokage said, taking a moment to think. "I have no choice, then. I wanted the exams to continue, but in light of these events, I'll have to stop them." He said with a sigh.

"Wait!" Yoichi said, the others looking to him. "We can stop… but at the same time, we can use this to our advantage. If he's planning on attacking durng the finals, then we just need to say it's still occurring. If we trick him into coming, we could capture him here!" He said, the Hokage thinking it over.

"That is risky, but a possibility… However, the rest of Suna doesn't know of the kazekage's death, and there's a spy that even Miss Tsuchi says she doesn't know the identity of." He states, Baki taking a step forward.

"I do. He said he was working for the Kazekage, so I was given orders from him. He goes by the name of Kabuto Yakushi." He says, just as a three people entered the tower.

"What about me?" Kabuto says from the middle of the three, holding both scrolls. "Sorry, I just got here. What's all this about?" He asks. Gaara, however, looked to him, his eyes burning with rage. The three spies didn't see it coming, being enveloped and crushed by Gaara's sand in moments.

"Feel a bit better?" Yoichi asked, patting the red head on his shoulder, to which he looked at him, a bit surprised, before nodding.

"For now." He states, the hokage coughing to get their attention.

"Well, seems the spy is taken care of. But as for the rest of Suna…" Baki interrupted.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it. I'll head back to Suna and let the others know. I would be would to go there faster on my own, so I would ask you to look after these three until I return." He states, the Hokage nodding.

"Very well… Then I believe the best course of action is to trick Orochimaru into coming to the exams. As such, we will hold a 'fake' tournament, and at some point afterwards, we will have a real test." The Hokage said, Naruto raising his hand.

"Hey, old man, who's going to participate? Wouldn't it be strange if we all were in it?" The Hokage nodded, stroking his chin.

"Yes, well… I believe to keep his attention, we'll need to have the best participate to have him expect good fights… As the Fourth Kazekage's children, it would be best to have all three of you participate, as Orochimaru would have to keep up the disguise and be unable to turn it down, even with his spy eliminated. For the rest… I believe that Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuga, and Shino Aburame would be best. Not only are they all strong, but they all have high hopes from others. We can have shinobi disguised as rulers and visitors wanting to see their fights." Everyone nodded, not seeing a problem as it was.

"For now, however… consider this part of the Chunin exams over. In one month, we'll have the 'final' round, so that gives time for you all to be ready as well as get in some extra training for the real chunin exam. Now, as for Miss Tsuchi, as much as you have risked to help us, I'm afraid that we'll have to put you under arrest until we can be certain that you have revealed everything to us…" He said, only to watch as Yoichi stood in front of her.

"Lord Hokage, with all due respect, I must refuse. She's under my protection, as well as my clan. So me, times two." He said, the Hokage raising an eyebrow.

"Yoichi Sakata, correct? You'll have to forgive me for not knowing much about your clan, but could you please elaborate? It's under the law of the village, and unless your clan has a law against it, refusing to give her up is considered treason." A few of the genin gasped, but Yoichi held up one hand.

"I understand, and I wouldn't have brought up my clan if I didn't. You see, my clan's kekkei genkai is a bit… special, as it ends up… binding someone to the user. When someone is claimed by the technique, they are given a mark, signifying that they belong to the user, belonging in terms of property. In short, someone marked by my clan is considered a slave and the property of the clan. The clan rules between Konoha the village and its clans clearly state that the village cannot claim or seize possession of a clan's property under any circumstance." He explains.

"Of course, that means I can also give them over as property in return for a good or service, but I must also let them free should they wish to leave or no longer be marked." He added, noticing Sakura and Hinata looking at Ino, who had explained what she knew to them earlier. Kin also showed off the mark on her hand for good measure, letting them know it was indeed the mark of Yoichi's clan.

"So then, Temari is yours as well?" Gaara asked, the others looking to the sibling. Temari looked a bit panicked, not knowing that her mark was shown. "I thought it was some tattoo that she wanted to hide since father wouldn't let her have one." Yoichi nodded.

"She does have the mark on her, making her mine. However, she came to me of her own accord, agreed to being marked, and is also the one who gave me the information on Otogakure. Should you want it removed from her, either she will need to personally request it, or we could come to a trade-off of some sort." He stated, Gaara closing his eyes.

"The hell we are! She's our sister and a shinobi of Suna! You remove it from her!" Kankuro shouted, before watching Temari get up and walk to Yoichi, taking off her glove to show of the Sakata clan's symbol as she stood beside him.

"No, he won't. We were deceived into planning to attack Konoha, true, but we had no right to do so. We were almost the cause of an attack of an allied village, so as part of the reparations to ensure we keep the peace between our villages, I choose to stay as his property. Besides, he cares for me. He showed me that by promising to find the truth to all this, and he did." She stated, Kankuro looking at her in shock.

"Temari! You can't be serious! You know what he said when we met him, he's messed up in the head! He doesn't care for you! He just wants to use you!" He shouted, this time Ino walking over to stand beside Yoichi, also showing her mark off.

"I was the first he gave his clan's mark to. He hadn't known fully how to use his ability, so I volunteered. However, he didn't realize what it would do to me, and so when he found out, he gave me the choice of either ridding me of his technique's effects, or giving me the mark. I was not forced, and chose to take it. At the time, I didn't know why, but as time went on, I got to know more about him. Sure, he has a weird sense of humor, can be a bit of an asshole, be pretty handsy, flirts a lot-"

"Not helping." Yoichi interjected, Ino smacking the back of his head before continuing.

"Anyways, even through all of that, he still has a good heart. He truly does care for all of us, I know it. He's doing all he can to make sure that not only we're happy, but that our village is too." She said, Kin piping up.

"Yeah! He didn't just want to protect his village, he wanted to find a way for me to be happy. He's promised to do his best to help my friend, and I trust him! Plus, he's an _amazing_ lover!" She ended with a devilish smirk, Yoichi hitting his head with his palm.

"While true, they didn't need to know that…" He muttered. Ino spoke up again.

"Now, I'm not saying you all should agree with what he does, there are still things even I'm iffy about, but I just would like for you to respect him for just being himself. Taking multiple girls as slaves is part of his clan, but he's hasn't made me feel like one at all. Right girls?" She looks to Kin and Temari who both looked away, not saying a word. Ino blinks. "Okay, bad example." She says, letting out a sigh.

"Well, as troublesome as it is, he still is our friend." Shikamaru stated. "It's just something we've got to accept. Besides, if the girls are happy and want to be with him, we can't stop them or any other girl that wants to be a part of his harem." He stated, the others taking a moment to think it over before admitting Shika was right.

"Ah, if only I were a young lad once again…" The Hokage said to himself, letting out a throaty chuckle. "So, if we've cleared all that up, I no longer see a need to detain Miss Tsuchi. Anything else to say?" No one said anything, except Yoichi when he raised his hand after a few moments of quiet.

"Now, that was sweet and all, but if that's all for sure, can we head back home? I've got some thanking to do." He said, getting a few people to groan, the girls around him blushing, but also anticipating for what he had in mind.

After that, they were formerly dismissed, the group's members leaving in various groups. Yoichi got stopped by Gaara at one point, who glared at him for a moment.

"Take care of her, or you're dead." He stated, Yoichi greatly trying to reassure that he would, watching the Suna team leave together, needing to make a few arrangements. Ino and Kin stayed beside him, the three of them ending up alone, except for Sakura and Hinata who approached them.

"So, that offer from the other day…" Sakura started, Ino nodding before she finished it.

"Wasn't entirely a joke? Yep! Completely willing to share." She stated, the two other girls looking to the side, Sakura rubbing her arm while Hinata bit her thumb.

"O-oh… I mean, it sound… interesting, but I just want make sure Ino stay safe…" Sakura said, Hinata muttering to herself.

"B-but what would father think…? I-I would need to talk with him…" She said, just barely above a whisper. Yoichi stepped forward, cupping both their cheeks, and smile at them.

"Don't worry, I promise Ino will be taken very good care of. You two don't have to worry… but in the interest that you might want to join, you know where to find me!" He said, the girls blushing even brighter before nodding.

"Alright! Ino, you going to go with them?" He asked, to which the blonde nodded. "Alright, Kin, let's get you home." He said, the girl smiling and noddng, wrapping her arms around one of his arms.

"See you later sis!" She said to Ino before Yoichi and her left, the other girls waiting a moment.

"Sis?" Sakura asked Ino who shrugged.

"Guess the mark does make us a bit like sisters… Sure you two don't want to join in~?" She asks, giving them a lecherous smile, the two of them looking away again.

"I'll think about it…" The both muttered under their breath, Ino laughing before changing the subject, the three of them leaving the tower together.

A few hours later, Kin and Yoichi arrived at the Sakata's clan house, Kin being a bit impressed with the size. He showed her around, leaving the bedrooms for last.

"Alright, feel free to pick most any room except the master bedroom." He says, Kin tilting her head.

"Why, cause you sleep there?" She asks, Yoichi shaking his head.

"No, it's because I haven't touched anything in there since my father died." He told her about how he live alone in his clan's house, but not that part.

"Oh… why not?" She asked, Yoichi letting out a sigh.

"Because… I don't know. I guess it's because I haven't seen his actual body since that day…" He trails off a moment, Kin wrapping her arms around him from the side.

"Need me to help take your mind off things…?" She asked, pressing her body against his. Before he could answer, there was a knock at the door. Kin cursed under her breath, the two moving to the door, opening it to have Temari jump inside, attempting to wrap her arms around Yoichi and kiss him, but didn't expect there to be a second target, inside doing so to Kin. It took a few moment for Temari to realize the mistake, breaking the fairly deep kiss.

"Oops, my bad, heheh…" She said, Kin blinking before kissing her back, even deeper this time. Yoichi just watched, rocking back and forth on his feet, closing the door as well. When the two girls eventually broke the kiss a second time, he cleared his throat.

"Well, I can see you two are getting along well." He says, the girls blushing but nodding at the same time. "Good! So, what's up Temari?" He asks, the girl blinking and looking to him.

"Is it wrong for a slave to be with her master?" She asked innocently, pouting a bit. She quickly laughed it off before tilting her head. "But seriously, I am your property now, right? Only makes sense that I live with you now. I just had to go get my stuff from where my brothers and I were staying. Although, I'm not sure how I'm going to be able to get all my stuff from Suna… Ah well, Baki and my brothers weren't too happy with my choice, but they'll accept it as long as I get to visit them every now and then."

"Oh! Well, I need to go out for clothes and such, maybe you and I can go together!" Kin suggested, Temari nodding excitedly before looking to Yoichi.

"What?" He asked, looking back and forth at the two.

"Isn't it Master's job to take care of his lovely slaves?" Kin said, the two girls looking at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"And we don't have any money to pay for what we need." Temari added, Yoichi pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh. Right. Money. That's a thing." He says before sighing. He walked back to his room, the girls following him, and he got his wallet out from where he usually hid it. "I would ask how much you need, but the amount might scare me… Here." He says, handing them both a small wad of cash, feeling his wallet cry a bit. Might be a good time to start doing more missions. Or dip into the 'emergency' funds his dad left him as part of his legacy.

Both the girls smiled widely, both hugging either side of him and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you Yoichi-sama~ We'll make sure to get something special, just for you!" They said, scarily at the same time, before running out of his room. Yoichi checked the time, seeing it was barely 3pm. Had he been up the entire yesterday? Or was today really short? The forest of death was so dark most of the time, he couldn't tell the time of day. What he could tell, was that he needed a nice nap, which he got after promptly falling onto his bed and passing out.

* * *

Author's Note

Here's another smutless chapter! Again, don't kill me. It's more of a set up for an upcoming chapter, but not the next one. I think I might have to alternate between smut and no smut for a bit. But of course, that means smut in the next chapter for sure.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	8. Civil Slave Rights

Author's Note

So, I had written up most of this chapter when I was really tired. I went to bed, woke up, and just didn't like what I wrote. It wasn't… bad, but it just was moving things in a very dark direction that I didn't want to go down. So, I decided to redo it.

Naroku: I know, right? But I was saving it for the next day, but the site was saying I hadn't updated the story since chapter 5, so chapter 6 wasn't showing up on the archive. For me at least. So I decided to put up the new one and voila! As for Fuu and Kurotsuchi, it's the same as all the other requests. I have a few planned out already, but I can't plan too far ahead else I'll forget what was supposed to happen next. I'm bad at notes, so I have to write as I go, which is why I can start a new chapter immediately after finishing one.

GodX: I'll find a use for Sakura. Or Yoichi will at least. As for Tsunade/Shizune, that's a coin toss right now on whether I'll even include either or.

TheLastNanaya: Don't worry, slaves are coming. In more than one way, yes. But Kabuto's totally dead. Yep. Not going to come back from having his bones and organs crushed.

Also! Don't forget to check out the poll on my profile. I may have messed up at one point, but it's up for sure now. Let me know what you think!

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 8: Civil Slave Rights

When Yoichi woke up, he didn't even need to open his eyes to tell that it was morning from the way the light came in through his window. However, he woke up in a way he didn't usually wake up, feeling a familiar sensation.

"You know, I never thought I'd wake up like this." He said, sitting up in bed, looking down to see Temari bobbing her head along his length. Seems she took advantage of the fact he didn't go under the covers yesterday. Temari looked up at him and winked, pulling back off of him.

"Most guys wouldn't. You're just lucky you have such a loving slave, Master~" She said teasingly, running her tongue around the head. Yoichi let out a soft groan.

"You know you don't have to call me that. Or even be called a slave. In terms of the law of the village and my clan, you are. But you're still a person." He said, Temari shrugging.

"I don't mind. Besides, it's kind of my kink. Though maybe not as much as Kin." She says, Yoichi raising an eyebrow.

"Where is she by the way?" Temari smirked.

"Oh, we played a game to see who gets to wake you up and who has to make breakfast. Guess who won?" She asks, leaning back down to slide her mouth back around his rod. He reached down, lightly running on hand through her hair that he notice was let down.

"You know, you look cute with your hair like that." He said, tilting his head, making her blush some. Looking away, she focuses on her current task, Yoichi reaching his climax a few minutes later, filling her mouth with his thick, warm seed. Temari made sure to swallow every last bit, getting up and straddling him. However, before she could start pulling her clothes out of the way, he reached up and pulled her all the way on top of him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Hey now, I just woke up. We can do that later. Besides, I don't have unlimited stamina." Temari pouted, resting her head on his chest.

"That's not what Kin said… She told me how you two went for hours, and you still could run to the tower! Besides, you've done more with her than with me!" She whined, Yoichi stroking her hair lightly.

"Kin is… well… insatiable, I guess. She seems to get more energy than lose it." He says, Temari giggling.

"Oh, I know that! She's like some sort of orgasm addict. After our little game, she had to get one of her toys she bought before she would start cooking." Yoichi blinked.

"So, about this game, then…" He starts, Temari giving him a mischievous grin.

"Who could cum first, of course!" Yoichi nodded, just about to get up when Kin opened the door, bringing in a tray, that he swear he's never seen in his house before, full of various breakfast items, setting it on his bed.

"Food's ready!" She exclaimed, beaming with pride. Yoichi blinked for the second time that morning.

"You know, we could just eat at the table in the kitchen…" He says, Kin nodding.

"We could. Orrrr…" She stretched it out before undressing and getting in bed on the other side from where Temari was. "We could have breakfast in bed!" Yoichi let out a sigh, shrugging before sitting up and reaching for some toast. He had to admit, though, the food was practically perfect.

"Huh. Honestly, I wouldn't have expected you to cook so well. Sorry I doubted you." He said, Kin leaning against him, pressing her chest against his arm.

"Well, no one really cooked in Oto, so I had to learn if I didn't want to eat terrible food." She points out, Yoichi finding that fair. The three of them ate together, Temari taking off the bit of clothing she had on. Since there wasn't a plan for the day yet, they had decided to just wear their underwear, Kin only putting on an extra-large t-shirt for cooking. Part way through eating, Yoichi felt one of them stroking his length, looking down to see it was actually both girls.

"You two are just insatiable sluts, you know that?" The girls laughed, leaning in more against him.

"It's your fault!" Temari faux-complained, Kin nodding.

"Yeah! You kept doing such naughty things to us!" She added. Yoichi held the bridge of his nose.

"Actually, no. Kin, you kept wanting to keep going. I had to slow down just so you could tell me about the plans. Besides, my clan's jutsu and mark don't make you into sluts, you just enjoy whatever I do to you about five times more. Maybe it was ten…? Whatever, point is, I didn't do this to you." The girls thought for a moment before shrugging.

"I'm fine with being a slut." Temari stated.

"But only as long as we're _your_ slut, Master~" Kin said, whispering in his ear as seductively as she could.

"You know, most guys would love to hear that from two beautiful kunoichi like you both, and don't get me wrong, I definitely am a part of that. But when I realize that my clan law says I need at least _five_ girls, and I can still have more, I just feel tired already." He said, leaning back down on the bed, both girls lying next to him. Before they could do anything else, though there was a knock at the door. Yoichi groaned out, making a shadow clone, fully clothed, with one hand.

"Hey, me. Get the door." The clone saluted and left the room to do exactly that, coming back a few moments later.

"Boss, it's Ino." Yoichi nodded, saying to have her come in. The clone directed her to the room before poofing, Ino entering and letting out a gasp, going bright red. Yoichi let out a groan.

"Oh, that's right, she hasn't seen me naked yet. Or had sex with me." He muttered, Temari smirking at Ino.

"Well, seems she likes what she sees~" Ino seemed to have gone off into her own world, seeing the boy naked from the waist down, to fully nude girls to either side. Her eyes seemed to glaze over, and she noticeably licked her lips.

"You need something, Ino?" He asked, getting her attention.

"Oh! I, uh, was just, uh… I'll just wait for you to get dressed." She says, walking backwards to the doorway. Kin giggled.

"You'll be waiting a while. Why not join us? He still needs to thank the three of us for our amazing little speech yesterday!" Kin said, Ino shaking her head.

"It can't wait. Yoichi's been summoned." Said boy blinked, tilting his head.

"By who?" He already regretted asking that.

"The Coucil." Yoichi let out a groan, falling back onto the bed. The day was going so well…

A couple hours later, a peeved Yoichi was dressed, standing before the council. He was annoyed enough just being called there, but hearing the reason why made him pissed.

"Yoichi Sakata. It has been brought to our attention about your clan's… unique technique. We understand that according to your clan's law, those that are marked are technically your property. However, in your possession is a shinobi of Konoha, as well as shinobi from Suna and Oto, who all have been requested by Sasuke Uchiha in order for him to rebuild his clan. We ask you to release them into his custody." The spokesperson said, Sasuke giving a smug-ass grin to one side.

"No. Can I go?" Yoichi said, arms crossed. The spokesperson shook their head.

"I'm afraid you cannot. Ms. Yamanaka is an active member of Konoha's forces, putting her under our jurisdiction. As for the other two, they are to be considered prisoners of war, also under Konoha's jurisdiction. And, since you are also part of the forces, you are as well." They said, narrowing their eyes some. Yoichi narrowed his eyes back.

"Except they aren't under your jurisdiction, they're under mine. They are considered my property."

"Yes, they are. Before they are property, they are still people. People who are under the village's law first and foremost." Yoichi sighed. This wasn't going to be easy, was it?

"Alright, fine. I will give you that. However, why does Sasuke gain prevalence over me? We both are the last members of our clan."

"Because the Uchiha were fundamental to the founding and growth of Konoha. Your… clan was only given a place here to shelter your father, a decision made by the Fourth Hokage. As such, you are a clan in name only, hence why you do not have a place here." Yoichi couldn't argue with that. But there was something else he had a problem with.

"Then what about Naruto?" The spokesperson glared at him.

"What about that… one?" Their words held a sense of malice.

"His last name is Uzumaki, right? As in, the Uzumakis that provided knowledge of sealing to Konoha, as well as the wife of the First Hokage? Surely, if Naruto was born here, his father must have-" He was interrupted by the third Hokage.

"That's enough. His heritage has no relevance to this discussion." Yoichi shook his head.

"Actually, it does. If the Uchiha were such an important clan that Sasuke represents them now, why doesn't Naruto get equal treatment? Sure, they may not have been from here, but does that lessen their importance?" Hiruzen shook his head.

"No, but that still does not relate to you." Yoichi sighed. That argument hit a dead end quick. But maybe bringing up another clan would help.

"Very well then. I would like to ask to hear the Yamanaka clan head's opinion on the matter at hand, then." He said, the spokesperson looking about as angry as Yoichi was feeling.

"You will demand nothing! He has nothing to do with this!" Of course, that was just him not liking how Yoichi was acting. But someone had a different say.

"I do, actually, considering I am not only the father of one of the girls in question, but one of the few who knew this boy's father while he was alive." Inoichi stepped forward, causing a few people in the back to mutter to themselves.

"Of… of course. My apologies, Yamanaka-sama. Go right ahead." The spokesperson had gone from angry to flustered when he stepped out.

"Yamanaka-sama, I have to apologize as well…" Yoichi started, before Inoichi held up one hand.

"Please, call me by my first name. As for apologies, I don't believe you owe me one. After all, I knew your father. He told me a lot about your clan, so when Ino began talking about you, I figured what was going on." To the side, Ino sat with Kin and Temari, the platinum blonde blushing bright red in embarrassment.

"Well, I'm at least sorry for not even saying anything. I'll buy you lunch sometime." Yoichi said, Inoichi chuckling.

"We'll discuss that later. For now…" He turned to the council. "I knew his father, Haru Sakata. While we never talked much outside of work, I would have considered him a friend. We were close enough that he once confided to me that he knew that his son would… take more after his mother, I should say. Doing so, he was afraid that something precisely like this would happen. He happened to find something that he entrusted to me that dates back to the First Hokage." He pulls out a scroll, which looked weathered from age, opening it up.

"It reads, 'I, Hashirama Senju, founder of Konoha, recognize the Sakata clan for their strength in their techniques, as well as their mastery over multiple elements. Should anyone from their clan request to seek refuge in Konoha, they will be welcomed with open arms.'" He pauses, putting the scroll down.

"You see, the Sakata clan has been around for longer than most clans in Konoha. The clan's greatest strength has been their ability to mold their chakra more precisely than anyone else, thanks to their Seduction Fist technique, which while it has some crass connotation around it, but requires a constant movement of chakra through one's body. In fact, the Hyuga's Gentle Fist can have its roots traced back to the Seduction Fist, as it is a similar concept, but chakra is focused more in their hands." He explains, taking a moment for everyone to take in what he said before lifting the scroll again.

"It continues to read, "However, their clan law states that the clan head must take five servants from their ability. While under a normal circumstance, such a number would be considered ludicrous, but because of their genetics, Konoha not only accepts this, but also encourages other clans to allow the Sakata clan a member to join, of their free will, without Konoha's interference.'" He finishes, rolling it back up and placing it aside.

"You see, it was discovered that while the first born child will have the strongest of the technique, all others will have a weaker variation that, while not as potent, is still effective. But, the biggest discovery was that if the other parent had their own ability or unique technique that could be passed down, the child would have an enhanced version of it that was much stronger. Not only that, but it passes along a genetic trait that would continue for several centuries. Neji Hyuga's mother can be found to have roots to the Sakata clan, with her carrying its trait, for example. And, to top it off, every child has been able to learn at least three elemental affinities, with 25 percent of them able to use five elements." He stopped once more, letting that sink in as well, before speaking again.

"As much information as I have shown you, I would also like to add that the First Hokage wasn't the only one to write such a message. Found with it were ones from both the First Raikage and the First Tsuchikage. If Yoichi wishes, he could simply go to Kumo or Iwa with the messages and be granted a place there." He finished, walking over and giving them the scroll for them to look over. A few moments passed, the council talking amongst themselves about this revelation.

"Hey, Inoichi, where'd you find all this information at? I've been through my entire study and didn't see that." Yoichi whispered, the clan head shaking his head.

"You won't find it anywhere. When your father was killed for his betrayal, they stole as much as they could back. I'm surprised you were left anything at all." The older man replied, Yoichi sitting back. The spokesperson finally piped up.

"Well, Yamanaka-sama, this seems to truly be authentic. However, while these claims of his clan would be beneficial to the village, you have not shown any solid proof. Would you have anything else to show this clan can do as you say?" Inoichi shake his head.

"None was left after Haru Sataka's death. The only proof would be found outside Kirigakure, where they originate from." Yoichi had a sinking feeling in his heart at that.

"I see. While this is by the First Hokage, we have no information to deem this fully accurate and viable. The Sakata clan will now be recognized as its own clan, but girls must still go to Sasuke Uchiha." The spokesperson said, Inoichi narrowing his eyes at him.

"So a clan that is recognized by the First Hokage and will die out like the Uchiha is still to be considered inferior enough that the wishes of the girls themselves are to be denied!?" He yelled, surprising the council.

"The Uchiha are important to Konoha. Without any further proof-" He was cut off

"To hell with your proof! The Uchiha were important, yes, but now we no longer have them! It will take time for them to return to their former glory, and you're so focused on the end result you don't see what's in front of you!" Inoichi exclaims, breathing heavily before continuing, keeping his voice more level.

"If that's the decision that Konoha wants to make, then I see no point of being a part of a village where a single clan is more important than any other. If that truly is the final decision… then the Yamanaka will not be a part of that kind of village anymore." People around them gasped.

"Yamanaka-sama, what are you saying?"

"I am saying that I will not let my daughter be told who she wants to marry. If you wish to give her to the Uchiha solely because she is part of my clan who is part of Konoha, then we will leave Konoha. This village is supposed to be for the people, not one single clan." He stated, the room going silent. A few moments passed before two more members joined him.

"The Akimichi clan will leave as well. The Sakata clan, no matter how small, is just as important as any other. To put the Uchiha clan above the Sakata, is to put the Uchiha before the rest." Choza Akimichi said, their third friend speaking up.

"This entire village will just be troublesome if we all have to bow to one clan. The Nara clan will leave too." Shukaku Nara added. The council was speechless, not sure how to respond. Sadly, someone else couldn't keep their mouth shut.

"Then leave! The Uchiha are the greatest shinobi to walk the earth! Without us, you would be nothing, and now you want to leave? Then I say good riddance!" Sasuke said, the council looking to him in shock, as if slowly realizing how he really was. Again, no one spoke for a few moments, until one person stood, shocking the council anymore.

"The Hyuga have been a part of Konoha since it's founding, just as the Uchiha were. However, after the fall of the Uchiha, we became arrogant, believing ourselves to be superior. However, I now see our folly. This village was brought up together by clans working in harmony, yet it turned into which clan was the best. I wish for my own clan to be brought to new heights and strength, but if my clan must do so in a village where others cannot come together, then we will not become as strong as we are able to be. Should the council care to cater to one clan more than the rest, then the Hyuga have no reason to stay." Hiashi Hyuga was claiming that one of the biggest clans of Konoha was leaving? It was almost unheard of.

Following Hiashi's announcement, Shibi Aburame and Tsume Inuzuka said their clans would leave as well. The council was incredibly nervous. On one hand, they had Sasuke. On the other, six of their biggest clans would leave. You'd think the choice would be obvious to make.

"Enough! It is clear to me that I made the wrong choice for the council that they can't decide a boy of one clan or the entirety of the village." Hiruzen said, standing up. "As Hokage, I propose a vote to disband the current council. All in favor?" Almost every hand went up. "And opposed?" The only ones there were Sasuke and the current council. "Seems it's fairly unanimous. Homura, Koharu, and Danzo, you are dismissed as my advisors and council. I will appoint a new one by tomorrow, this time with three who are concerned with the balance of the village."

The three council members were in shock. After all this time, this was what it took? They were too shocked to even leave on their own, having to be escorted out by a small team of ANBU.

"Now then, another vote. Who agrees to abide by what was written by the First?" Again, about every hand went up. "And opposed?" Only Sasuke. "Very well, the Sakata clan will have their own seat among the clan heads, and he will NOT be giving any property to anyone at this time. Dismissed." He said, walking off, muttering about old age and headaches. Yoichi turned to Inoichi as the other clan heads began to leave.

"Well, I guess I owe you two lunches." He says, right before hearing his stomach rumble. "Would now be a bad time?" Inoichi chuckled, patting the boy on his back.

"Trust me, my job is 90 percent wasting time when we aren't at war." He said, Hiashi Hyuga walking up to them.

"So, you're Yoichi Sakata. My daughter has told me about you, as well as Ino. If you wouldn't mind, I would like for you to come to the estate for a talk. I'll have word sent to you when I'm available." He said before leaving, not even giving Yoichi time to reply.

"O-kay…?" He agreed a bit late, Inoichi smirking.

After the girls hugged him for 'winning' the case, he told them he had plans for lunch already, the three pouting but going off on their own way. He and Inoichi decided on a Korean barbeque place, the boy sitting down with a heavy sigh.

"You know, you're a lot different than how your dad used to describe you." The older man said, Yoichi blinking.

"How so?"

"Well, you're surprisingly mature and knowledgeable for someone your age. Not only that, you managed to keep calm better than most everyone in the room." He said, the other shrugging his shoulders.

"I've had a lot to learn and teach myself since he died. I'm not going to rely on someone higher up to hand me a silver platter like Sasuke seems to do. Though Naruto's had it the roughest, but he's still doing fine. He just hasn't… learned to be mature, I guess. He's still fun to be around, though." The older man nodded.

"Your father was a good man. People may say it a lot, but your father was a genuinely kind man, especially in our line of work." Yoichi tilted his head.

"Speaking of which, and now that I know more about my family's technique, how was he able to use it on anyone without all the extra effects?" Inoichi blinked.

"You know, I never asked. Or saw him. You might have to speak with Ibiki on that one." The boy nodded, already planning on talking with him sometime. But then there were the girls…

"I have to be honest, I would have expected you to be a lot angrier at me for what I did to Ino. I probably should have talked to you earlier." Inoichi chuckled, shaking his head.

"Oh, no. When I first had a feeling, I wouldn't stop cursing your father's name for a month. Even now, I'm absolutely livid, but she seems happy, so I'll give you a chance. But, you mess things up, and I will literally mind rape you." He said, as cool-headed as a cucumber. Yoichi nodded.

"Trust me, if I do end up messing things up, you have my permission to. She's such a great girl, I'd hate to lose her."

"And the others?" Yoichi blinked, taking a moment to answer.

"The same. I don't just choose anyone… well, Temari was a bit of a coin flip, but after getting to know them, I couldn't want one over the other at any time, and I'll feel the same about any other girl I come across." Inoichi stared at him for a solid minute before nodding.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it. For now at least. Just remember, mind rape." He said, just as their food arrived, the two of the idly chatting as they ate.

Elsewhere in the village, the Third Hokage was resting his head in one hand, eyes closed as he looked at the paperwork to get done.

"Hey, sensei, I'm back from my research. Anything happen while I was gone?" A voice from the window said.

"Jiraiya, you've been gone a month." Hiruzen said with a sigh.

"So? What can happen in a month?" The Hokage sighed.

"Sit down and I can tell you what happened in the past week."

Author's Note

And here we are. I know I promised smut this chapter, but my first version of this left a sour taste in my mouth. So, no heavy-smut, just light smut. Also, I know people are going to wonder the point with the council and everything was. Well, in simplest of terms, just legal permission for any amount of slaves. Gotta be explained someway, right? And maybe a bit more to set up with later on.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	9. A Blonde Moment

Author's Note

Welcome back once again! So, poll is still up. I don't remember if I said I had an end time for it. So, just to put a definite date, it will end late on November 13, 2016. Let your opinion be know without people knowing! It's great!

Anywho, these next few chapters might be a bit slow in terms of the story's pacing. Development, ya know? But also give you time to vote! I'm only mentioning it so many times because if something happens and people don't like it, you could have helped make it a different situation. Of course, if you did vote but it didn't win, I apologize ahead of time. Things can just go several ways, and I'd love a bit of interaction with influencing the story. I'll definitely try to think up a few more in the future.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 9: A Blonde Moment

After lunch with Inoichi, Yoichi ran into the girls at his house. They felt like it would be good to head to the hot springs, especially after the trial involving the council. The thought of Sasuke seeing them naked just made them feel dirty, and not in the good way. He decided it would be nice for a dip in the hot springs, thinking to himself that it might be good to invest in getting one himself.

When they got there, he regretted not having one even more, seeing how they were mixed. But he thought it would be good to go anyways, wanting to relax after the day's events. But, as if some god was playing a joke on him, he saw Naruto and some weird guy with glasses attempting some water walking. However, Yoichi knew that the five-point seal was going to cause problems. Watching Naruto barely get a few steps in before falling into the springs just proved his thoughts.

With a sigh, he thought he might leave, Naruto's yells of pain wouldn't help him relax, until he heard a man giggle to himself behind a wall. Deciding to investigate, he saw someone peeping in on the girls' side. Yoichi paused for a moment. Why didn't he think of this? He moved beside the other guy, squatting down.

"Psst, mind if I get a look?" He whispered. The other took a few more seconds before moving back, waving him on. Taking a look through the peephole, he could see that the women's side wasn't too crowded, but directly in front of them just so happened to be his girls, sadly each wrapped in a towel.

"Never thought they were so self-conscious around others." He muttered, moving back for the older 'gentleman' who promptly went back to looking.

"Pfft, you'll never see them in less clothing than that in your lifetime, kid." The older guy muttered back.

"I've seen two of them. The short-haired blonde and the long, dark haired girl. I could even see them naked again when they're done." The other guy wasn't buying it.

"Yeah, right. At least pick one of them to make your story believable. If you were dating two girls at once and they both knew? You would be dead." Yoichi rolled his eyes.

"They couldn't do that. Besides, they were fighting over who got to make me breakfast this morning. And they decided who would do that by trying to make the other orgasm first." The man looked at him with a blank look.

"Look, kid. I don't know who you are, but there's no way that happened." Before Yoichi could retort, the man in sunglasses came up behind them, apparently they were being a bit too loud.

"I will not allow you to continue such lecherous behavior! And with a student no- GAH!" Whatever happened next, Yoichi wouldn't pay attention to. The old man ended up dealing with the other, leaving the boy to peak into the women's side again. However, all the yelling had already startled the girls, making them either leave or move somewhere else, he couldn't tell. Sighing, he walked back over to the guy's side, seeing Naruto yelling at the old man, the guy in glasses passed out on the ground, and of course.

"That's a big frog." He said, looking over the creature the older man was on top of.

"Yoichi! You were peeping too!?" Naruto exclaimed, the old man turning to the dark haired boy.

"Wait, you're Yoichi? The Sakata boy?" A nod. "Ah, perfect! I was planning on looking for you. I am Jiraiya, the Toad Sage!" He exclaimed, adding a weird pose for emphasis. Yoichi was not impressed.

"Oh, you're Jiraiya? Convenient. Naruto, take off your shirt." This made the other two blink and stare at him a moment. "Nothing weird, it has to do with something Orochimaru did to him. I think it's messing with his chakra, but I don't know enough to fix it." It only took the mention of his traitorous teammates for him to get serious.

"Alright, Naruto, was it? Go ahead and show me." Naruto grumbled about pervy sages as he complied, showing off his seal.

"See? He's got a five point around an eight point. The markings on the five seem to be elements, but I wasn't sure if to get rid of it you needed to be able to use five elements or what." Jiraiya nodded, looking it over a bit before thrusting his hand at Naruto, fingers outstretched. The force of it sending him hurtling back into the water.

"Not bad, kid. Not many people recognize that an odd over an even number can cause problems. Good thing you let me know right away, or he would have a hard time training for a long time." Yoichi rubbed the back of his head, ignoring Naruto's yells of pain.

"Thanks. I've been studying seals since my clan has several that I might be able to use, but trying to rework them just seems impossible. I was recommended to look for you for advice." Of course, it was just advice, but Jiraiya took it a bit differently.

"I see! So, you want to be my student, hm? Well, I don't train just anyone. After all, one of my students was the Fourth Hokage, and I was trained by the Third! My teachings are sought out across everywhere!" He boasted. Yoichi was still not impressed.

"No, no. Not your student. Just some advice. Even just a few different seals. Or even information on where I could find more scrolls. If you want to teach anyone, teach him." He said, pointing to the still-flailing Naruto. "He looks up to the Fourth, so you'd be a perfect teacher. For him. Not me." Jiraiya blinked before sighing.

"You know, anyone would take my offer in a heartbeat." Yoichi shrugs.

"I get told that 'anyone else would do such and such' pretty often, strangely enough. Anyways, can you help me or not?" The toad sage sighs.

"I mean, I could… but I'd lose precious time on research for my books."

"What books?" Jiraiya pulled out a copy of his most recent Icha-Icha Paradise series. Yoichi blinks. "Oh, that's you? I read the first one, but it was just too… I dunno, tame. Too tender and passionate." Now it was Jiraiya's turn to blink.

"What do you suggest, then?" That wasn't something he heard every day.

"Change things up a bit. Maybe put two characters in a realistic scenario so that people can relate, and then step things up a bit. Raise the stakes. Like… a kunoichi is captured and is sexually interrogated for information. But, she doesn't just give out the information, but defects to be with her interrogator as his sex kitten." Jiraiya pulled out a notepad, writing down the idea as fast as he could.

"What else?" Yoichi thought for a moment before pointing to Naruto who finally managed to get out.

"Tell you what, you train him, help me with my seal studies, and I'll help you get better research than just peeping at the hot springs." Jiraiya thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Sure, what the hell. But! I want to see how you're expecting to do that today." Yoichi nodded, looking to Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto! You hanging in there?"

"Almost… drowned… couldn't… breathe…" The blonde managed to get out.

"Jiraiya's going to train you, starting tomorrow." Immediately the blonde jumped up as if he hadn't almost died.

"Really!? Alright! I can't wait!" He said, running off, wanting tomorrow to come already. Yoichi sighed.

"Well, that's settled. Time to go see where my girls are at."

"Your girls?" Yoichi smirked.

"Oh yeah, they'll help for sure. Don't worry."

* * *

"I'm not doing it."

"Same."

"Oh, come on! I already talked everything over! He gets enough material for a new book, and he'll train Naruto and help me with my seals. Besides, I thought you two loved showing off your bodies!" Yoichi exclaimed. He and Jiraiya managed to run into Ino, Kin, and Temari on the way back to his clan house. He immediately explained what was going on, only for Kin and Temari to shut it down.

"Yeah, to you! Not to some old guy. Besides, why just us, why not Ino too?" Temari asked, crossing her arms. Ino just stood with her arms behind her back, watching things go down.

"She can if she wants, she just hasn't told me she's ready yet." He retorted.

"I don't mind. I'll do it." All eyes went to Ino, who blushed, looking away. "Well, depending on what it is he wants."

"Hm… Well, if it's just her, I could probably be fine with some poses to help make sure I get the details right…" He muses. "But, how old are you guys again…?" He asks.

"Hey, we're ninja. Might not live long. Old enough to kill, old enough to fuck." Yoichi said, dismissing the question. "Besides, I didn't hear you complaining when you were peeping on them earlier." The air seemed to drop below freezing.

"He… what…?" Temari asked, her expression hardening.

"Was… peeping…?" Kin did the same, the two looking at Jiraiya, who began sweating bullets before running off.

"I'll get you for this, kid!" He yelled, Kin and Temari right behind him, leaving Ino and Yoichi alone. He had to admit, it felt so long ago since it was just the two of them. Stepping beside her, he gently grasped her hand, Ino snapping out of her daydream.

"Let's head on back. Shall we?" He asked, leaning in and kissing her cheek. She blushed and nodded. They walked in silence the rest of the way, the two entering the estate alone, just as things were before the chunin exams. Moving over to the main room, Yoichi took a seat on the couch, lightly pulling her into his lap.

"You wouldn't mind, right?" She asked, breaking the silence.

"Mind what?"

"Me helping out with his 'research'. It's to help you in the end, after all." Yoichi smiled, kissing her lightly.

"If you want to, I want stop you. Although I kind of wish I got to see more of you before he did, but I just want you to be sure you're ready." Ino smiled, her face bright red. For some reason, hearing him say that just made her feel happy.

"Actually.. I am ready." She says, Yoichi tilting his head.

"Are you sure? I mean, it doesn't keep you as mine forever now, but it's still your first time…" She nodded, standing up and pulling him onto his feet.

"I've been with you longer than Kin and Temari, and you've done them both more than you've done me in my head." She said, practically dragging him into his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind them.

"How do you want to start? It's your first time, I'll let you choose." He said, Ino guiding him to his bed before sitting him down, standing in front of him.

"First, I want you to watch me~" She said, giving him a wink before turning around. Yoichi raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. At first, nothing happened, Ino taking a moment to mentally prepare herself it seemed. Then, as if to a beat only she could hear, she began to swing her hips from side to side.

Once she found a rhythm she was comfortable with, she kept the pace, running her hands along her body. Yoichi couldn't help but let out a small chuckle, not expecting a show. With an erotic sense of grace and elegance, she stripped out of her clothes while she danced, one piece after another, occasionally glancing over her shoulder back at him, a seductive grin on her face.

Once she had gotten out of her clothes, she turned around, showing her entire body off to him. Her breasts weren't the exact size of Kin or Temari, but she was just barely smaller. Walking up to Yoichi, she got on the bed, straddling him, grinding herself against him. He reached up to place his hands on her waist, but she pulled them away, leaning into his ear.

"No touching yet." She said, getting off his lap, taking a few steps back as she continued to gyrate her hips, her hands and fingers teasing her own body, even trying to look innocent by biting her finger of one hand, but the illusion was a bit ruined by her teasing her clit with her other hand. Yoichi smirked at her, deciding to go ahead and strip out of his own clothes, albeit without any dancing.

When Ino saw him undressed, his length fully erect, she bit her lip, almost worried it might not fit inside her. Deciding to go with it, she turned around, bending over, placing her hands against the wall, legs parted a bit, and looking back at him.

"Come get it~" She said, Yoichi not needing to be told twice as he got up. He stood behind her, grabbing her hips, rubbing his length against her slit, already drenched with her own juices.

"And I thought you couldn't get any sexier." He almost growled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine before she let out a gasp, feeling his tip prod against her entrance. Her body tensed up a bit, not knowing what to expect, before feeling his length plunge inside her, Ino's back arching as her eyes widened.

Just by having him thrust inside her, she came, her body feeling no pain. While she had lost her hymen in training like every other kunoichi, she at least expected the stretching to cause some pain from what she heard from Kin and Temari. But instead, she could feel her inside stretching in an only pleasurable way. Maybe it came from having his mark for so long?

Whatever thoughts she had next would quickly fade, Yoichi beginning to thrust slowly inside her, picking up the pace with every thrust. She was definitely tighter than his other girls, considering her smaller stature, but what really encouraged him along was how Ino was so quick to enjoying herself.

She wasn't entirely sure why, but feeling him thrust into her like this made her feel… happy. Her mouth was open in a big grin, her tongue hanging out as she panted heavily, her face bright red. Her body felt like it was going to break in two, but the pleasure was so much that she wanted it to happen.

Even though she felt as if she was having the longet orgasm of her life, she felt herself have another one on top of that, her eyes and neck rolling back to look up at Yoichi, who in return leaned down to bite into her neck, her insides tightening up that he couldn't last much longer, shooting a large, thick load inside her, much to her delight.

As the hot liquid filled her up, Ino could almost feel as if she was going to get addicted to this already, her vision filled with stars before it all went black. Yoichi groaned, looking down at her, blinking as he noticed she had passed out, a wide grin still on her face.

He couldn't help but smirk, wrapping her arms around her and picking her up before she fell to the ground, moving them both to the bed, turning her around and laying down with her wrapped in his arms. Even though she was unconscious, she seemed to be aware of the change, shifting her body to nuzzle in his chest. Letting out a sigh, he lightly stroked her hair, hearing her coo softly, before he closed his eyes, deciding to take a nap.

He would wake up a few hours later, the sun beginning to set in the sky. In doing so, he noticed that there were two others in bed. While Ino still laid on top of him, Temari and Kin were on either side, both equally naked as Ino and resting. As if sensing him stir, Ino woke up next, reaching up to rub one eye in a way that Yoichi just couldn't help but find adorable.

"What time is it…?" She asked, before looking around to find a clock. It was a little after seven, making her groan before laying back down on him, noticng he was awake. Moving her hips slightly, she could feel his length still in her, making her let out a small moan.

"Mmm, where'd you learn to move like that?" He asked, making her blush but nuzzle against him.

"I just… did what felt natural to me. I've just always liked having my body admired, but I never could figure out why until a bit after I met you." She said, her head tilting into his touch as he stroked her hair.

"Well, I can definitely admire your body all day long… Especially now since I've learned you're a wonderful little sex kitten." Ino blushed even more, smiling at his words. While she didn't know what that meant exactly, she could tell it was compliment from him. Reaching up, she slid her arms behind his neck, leaning up to kiss him, which he eagerly returned.

"Mmph… what about us…?" Kin asking as she woke up, sitting up a bit, Temari doing the same a few moments later. Yoichi broke the kiss with Ino, thinking for a moment.

"Hmm… Well, you're both more along the lines of my bitches, because you seem so eager all the time. Ino is my kitten because while she's a bit smaller and might not last as long, but she feels delicate enough that I feel I might break her if I go too rough." The girls didn't seem to mind that, Temari and Kin scooting closer to nuzzle into his neck, Ino rubbing against her chest.

"Ohh, yes~ Break me more~" Ino said with a giggle, hips moving some to stir up her insides a bit with his rod, the other girls kissing at his neck.

"Me too~"

"And me~!" Kin and Temari said, respectfully. Yoichi let out a sigh before smirking, sliding his hands down between the older girls' legs, sliding two fingers inside them, getting a moan from both.

"You know, I might not have the stamina for all of you tonight… But I think I can find a way~" He said, deciding to 'cheat' a bit, channeling chakra to his hands and dick. Within moments, the girls began to groan and grind against whatever was inside them, Yoichi chuckling a bit.

"I don't know why I didn't try this before!" He exclaimed, beginning to move around inside them, all three moaning around him.

Outside the window, looking in where Yoichi and the girls were, Jiraiya giggled to himself, writing down page after page of notes from his 'research'.

"Maybe this deal won't be so bad after all!"

* * *

Author's Note

And here's some real smut for you all! If no one could tell by now, I really like Ino. Like, top 3 Naruto girls, easily. Why? I'm a bit of a sucker for platinum blondes. And red heads. Speaking of which, it should only be a few more chapters before the next girl for his harem is introduced, and this is an easy one!

But yes, I through in the Jiraiya part for a bit of character development and to move things on a bit, but I tried to focus on the smut. I think this chapter is a bit shorter than usual…? But I think its fine.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	10. Morning Service

Author's Note

Man, that last chapter was hard to write. Why? Because I kept getting distracted. By possibly looking up some lewd pictures of Ino for a bit of inspiration. Totally didn't do that, and I totally don't endorse the idea of it. But I will admit, while Yoichi will care and love for his harem slaves all the same, there'll still be some focus on Ino over others. Just a personal preference.

Of course, that's subject to change over time a bit. I might reach a point where I just have chapters dedicated to each girl. Might be towards the end of the series, though. Makes sense, right?

Also! Another note about the poll. As it is, all the votes except one have gone to a certain choice. Since it seems people have the same idea, I may end it earlier unless there's a change in the votes. Not even going to lie, as I wrote this, I refreshed the page and the choice got another vote.

Naroku: I keep wanting to type Naruko for your name every time I see it. Thanks for your support, though!

Kurogano Yokaze: Going to be honest, I forgot Natsu even existed because she's used so little. But sadly, only one Hyuga is planned, and it's not her. As for who's next? Well, you'll have to wait and see!

If you still haven't checked out the poll, it's on my profile, so go ahead and do so. Why? Because you get to help influence the story! And if you don't see it and wonder why something happens, that'll be why.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 10: Morning Service

For the second morning in a row, Yoichi woke up to a familiar sensation. However, it didn't feel the same as yesterday. Opening his eyes, he managed to see a blurry figure moving up and down, his sight clearing up slowly. Eventually he managed to tell that whoever it was, their head was craned back enough that he couldn't see who it was.

For a minute or so, Yoichi slowly woke up, getting to feel the girl riding his length more and more, hearing the sound of her heavy panting. Once he was awake enough, he would grab her by the hips, lifting her and forcing her down as far as she could go, the squeal of pleasure making him grin.

"Well, morning to you too, Ino." He said, not giving her much of a chance to respond, picking her up and thrusting her down again. Because of his training, it didn't take much to repeat it over and over, making her bounce on his length like a doll. While it initially shocked the girl, it didn't take long for her to get back into it.

It was the previous day all over again, her mouth open in a grin as she panted hard, her face more of a scarlet red from the roughness and arousal, her eyes rolled up and a bit glazed over. She couldn't help herself, it just felt so fucking fantastic.

Something that the position let Yoichi see, while never having noticed this before, was that every time he slid inside her, he stomach seemed to bulge a bit. Seeing how he filled her up so much turned him on even more, pounding away inside her without abandon.

Eventually he reached his limit, thrusting as deep as he could go inside her before pumping her full of his cum, Ino unable to make a sound, her body responding by her juices gushing around him before she fell forward on top of him, just barely conscious this time, but her stomach full and warm.

After the events last night, Yoichi had experimented with using chakra in various ways. He found that not only could it further increase their pleasure, but it could help him last longer, help him produce more sperm, and even get rid of the sensitivity after his own orgasm for a quicker round.

For a while, Yoichi laid there, stroking Ino's hair, the girl's body quivering in what seemed to be an endless bliss. Even before she could recover, the door opened, Temari and Kin carrying in breakfast that they had made, to both Yoichi's surprise and delight. The other girls, however, couldn't help but feel jealous when they saw the condition Ino was in, Yoichi looking barely winded.

"No fair! I want that!" Kin whined as she put the tray down on the edge of the bed, crossing her arms and pouting. Yoichi chuckled, shrugging his shoulders.

"Hey, she was here already. I wasn't going to say no." The both pouted at that.

"But we woke up to make you food! She was asleep when we left!" Yoichi blinked.

"Huh. Well, either she was pretending, or she just took advantage of that. Either way, until she recovers, can't do much." He said with a shrug of his shoulders, Kin and Temari whining before sitting on the bed and beginning to eat.

Since Yoichi couldn't really reach the food or sit up too much because of Ino, the girls decided to feed him, the two taking turns. While Yoichi initially was hesitant, he couldn't deny that it wasn't enjoyable. It was a bit weird, wanting to care as lovingly as he could for them, but the more they served him like this, the more he was beginning to think of treating them like servants.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Temari asked, feeding him a piece of toast. He thought for a moment before shrugging.

"Jiraiya's supposed to train Naruto today, and I don't have any seals to practice with from him yet. Might just wait for him to come around. Since I don't have any other real duties to go with… I guess it's just a free day." He said, Ino groaning and sitting up.

"You lucky little slut." Kin said when she noticed Ino stirring once again. Ino turned around in Yoichi's lap, him still buried inside her, and gave a lazy smile, tilting her head.

"Oh yeah~ I really am~" She said dreamily, laying back down against him, placing her hands on her stomach. "I think I'm in love~!" She said before giggling, Temari poking her cheek.

"Hey now! Don't forget, we share him!" She said, Ino giving her a dismissive wave,

"I've changed my mind. He's mine. Or rather, I'm his alone." She said, giving out another giggle. Before the other two could retort, Yoichi spoke up.

"Alright now. Ino, you're just as important to me as they are. I love you just as much as I love them. That does mean you need to share." Ino sighed, the other girls brightening up as they heard him say that he loved them, the two moving beside him and nuzzling against him.

"We love you too~!" Kin and Temari exclaimed, Ino pouting some before relenting.

"Alright, alright… But I'm going to move in too! I hate walking here in the morning." She said, crossing her arms, Yoichi chuckling.

"Fine, fine… But you still need to talk with your dad. Speaking of which, won't he be worried that you didn't go home last night?" Ino shrugged.

"Nah, I was already planning on spending the night here. We ran into him yesterday while you were with Lord Jiraiya. I told him I was going to spend the night, and he let me." Yoichi nodded, leaning back, wrapping one arm around Temari and the other around Kin, who both snuggled in against him.

"You should give us a turn! Besides, breakfast is getting cold. We made sure to leave some for you." Kin said, motioning to the foot of the bed. Ino looked over, her stomach growling some, making her blush.

"Alright, fine…" She said, reluctantly getting up, a small moan escaping her as Yoichi's length slowly slipped out, her vagina leaking a bit of sperm. Turning around, she knelt and gave the head a light kiss before winking to Yoichi, sitting on the edge of the bed to eat, watching the other three.

"Temari, mind if I go first?" Kin asks, Temari shaking her head and smirking.

"Not at all. In fact, I think I found dessert~" She said, hopping off the bed, walking in front of Ino, making the other girl blink.

"What are you…?" She asked before the other blonde gets down on the floor, grabbing her legs and spreading them gently, her tongue sliding out as she moves down, inserting it into Ino's recently used hole, making her gasp in surprise before moaning out. While Yoichi's attention was on the blondes, he didn't notice Kin until he felt something tight slowly pushing down around his length, the dark haired beauty letting out a louder groan than normal.

"Oh fuck! Your tongue's so good!" Ino let out, one hand reaching down to push Temari's face deeper, her other hand trying to feed herself between her moans, wanting to try and distract herself. Kin was faced away from Yoichi, wanting to watch the other two, but failed, her head craning back to look to the ceiling.

"It's so big! Oh god, yes!" Kin exclaimed, slowly moving her hips. Yoichi let out a groan, feeling that she was a lot tighter than usual, grabbing her hips as he looked down. He found the reason why for the difference, watching as her ass enveloped his cock. Rolling his hips, he tried forcing himself deeper, Kin having to reach beside her to grip his legs in order to stay steady.

"Fuck me! Fuck my ass!" She yelled out, her eyes rolling up. While she did feel some pain, it was overwhelmed by the pleasure she felt. She only wanted to try it, but in doing so, she found that it was so much better.

Temari and Ino had moved on from their previous position, the breakfast trays practically thrown on the floor, the older blonde holding down the younger one, their lips and tongue locked in battle as their legs grinding against each other's mounds, muffled groans coming from them.

Back with Yoichi and Kin, they also changed positions, the latter on her hands and knees on the bed with Yoichi behind her. He leaned forward, grabbing a handful of her hair, pulling her head back as his other hand slid beneath her, sliding two fingers inside her to roughly stir her up. To add further to the already body-quivering pleasure, he added the use of chakra to further intensify it, Kin being reduced to a quivering pile of flesh.

Almost as if the four of them were one, they all came at the same time, Kin's orgasm being the most explosive as her juices squirted out, drenching the sheets beneath her, while also being filled by Yoichi, him pulling out of her once he was done. Looking to Ino and Temari, he saw them idly kissing each other, their hips resting with their thighs drenched with their own liquid.

They were so distracted by each other that they didn't noticed Yoichi move over to them until they felt something interrupt their kiss. Without either of them thinking, they began to lick and kiss the object, Temari quickly recognizing it from the taste, although with an added tanginess. Ino was a bit hesitant, but after a bit, she got into as much as Temari.

"Good girls~ Just like that~" Yoichi said, reaching down to rub their heads gently, both of them nuzzling into his touch, letting out a sigh of content. Eventually, they'd move positions, the two girls bent over on the bed as they licked his cock, occasionally sucking on the tip or his sack every now and then. Yoichi was laid out on the bed, one arm around Kin who was a bit out of it, unable to do anything but nuzzle against him for now.

"How does my cock taste, sluts?" He asked with a grin, getting the hang of being more dominant, the girls shuddering at the name.

"Delicious, Master~" Temari said, Ino nodding in agreement, their eyes a bit glazed over.

"Oh fuck, here comes your treat!" He said, his length throbbing before his spunk erupted from the tip, Temari and Ino opening their mouths to try and catch as much as they could, some landing on their faces. Once he finished, the two licked up whatever they didn't get in their mouths, even cleaning off their faces, before moving up to rest against him, Ino on his chest and Temari on the side that Kin wasn't.

"I could get used to this…" He said, the girls giggling in response.

"Oh, please do~! It's so much better when you're rough with us!" Temari said, Kin nodding in agreement. Yoichi tilted his head.

"Well, I just don't want to make you feel like you're servants to me all the time. I mean, I'm having fun here, but I wouldn't want you girls to be mindless slaves." Kin unconsciously licked her lips at that, apparently a bit more keen on the idea.

"We don't mind. Just treat us how you usually do any other time, but fuck us like we're your slaves!" Temari said, Ino enthusiastically nodding.

"Oh, yes Master~! Please, make sure to punish us if we've been naughty slaves, too!" She added, Kin and Temari agreeing with that as well. Yoichi sighed.

"You know… I can't tell if I've made you girls like this or if you're all just secretly really kinky." The three of them took a minute to think, even Kin who had managed to recover.

"Both!" They exclaimed, Yoichi sighing and shaking his head, but grinning all the same.

* * *

The next few weeks leading up to the fake-finals of the Chunin Exam wouldn't be much more eventful. Every morning, Yoichi would wake up to one of the girls pleasuring him, the other two making the four of them breakfast. While it took a bit of persuasion and the promise to at least stop by for a few minutes each day, Ino moved into the Sakata clan's house. More specifically, Yoichi's room.

Much to the other girls' displeasure, who were upset they didn't think of it first, Ino found that there was plenty of unused space in his room, where she managed to fit her clothes and various other items in. Of course, it was also justified since she was the first one marked, making her the best candidate. However, that didn't keep the four of them sleeping in Yoichi's bed together every night.

As for what happened between night and morning, it differed for each of them. Jiraiya eventually came by with a load of scrolls for Yoichi, surprising him. Jiraiya just passed it off, saying it was because he had them lying around and didn't need them, when it was really as a sort of payment for peeping every morning on the activities that went on.

Yoichi would spend his time either training or working on his studies, being able to advance faster than he expected thanks to what he was provided with. Most of the time, he was joined by Kin who helped as his assistant in looking through scrolls to find something, or occasionally being a test subject. Willingly, of course.

For the rest of Kin's time, she decided to help around the house. Considering the usual activities, she kept herself busy by cleaning clothes and sheets. Yoichi had told her she didn't have to, but she revealed that after her time in Oto and her time here, she found that she didn't feel cut out to be a shinobi, rather wanting to spend her time as an actual servant, not just sexually.

The others did try to talk to her about it, but her mind was set, wanting to help make things easier for them so they could spend more time training. She at least said she would do some occasional training so that she wouldn't be totally useless and have to rely on the others. While they were a bit disappointed to see her interest in being a kunoichi go away, they were definitely grateful for what she did around the house for them, most nights the others returning to a hot meal.

Temari wasn't fully sure what she wanted to do. While she did want to be a shinobi still, she felt a bit bad about leaving Kin to do all the work. So, to do her best in helping out, she decided that after the counter-attack at the 'finals', she would do her own share by joining Konoha's forces and do missions for the additional income, now that they had four mouths to feed and who knows how many others. For the month, however, she would just train while helping out her fellow blonde.

Ino had decided on the same, but she was going to help out in several ways. Instead of just missions, she would help out at her family's flower shop, Temari helping alongside her. They made a good team, Temari not knowing too much about flowers, but she could still help with taking care of them and even adding a delivery service, for a small extra fee.

The biggest surprise in terms of money came from Ino helpng out with Yoichi's end of his deal with Jiraiya. After the first few times, he had gotten enough for an entire book, which would have been enough for the deal. However, to Ino's delight, he told her how she was practically a natural at modelling, even helping her with a small job for modelling.

At first, she was hesitant, but when she saw the offer of how much she would be paid for even just a single hour, she almost couldn't refuse. It didn't even end up that bad. She didn't have to get naked at all, and she got to try on different outfits. Yoichi was at a loss for words when she told him about it, and showed him her first payment.

The biggest event that occurred during the few weeks, however, came when Hiashi sent for Yoichi one day. Apparently when he said, "I'll have word sent to you when I'm available," what he really meant was, "When I'm available, you'll be escorted to my estate." Yoichi barely managed to talk the branch members that were sent out of dragging him there immediately, given a short time to get ready and presentable, rather than being in just boxers and a t-shirt.

"You wanted to talk with me, Hiashi-sama?" Yoichi asked with a bow, having been lead to a room to speak with him. Alone. Now, he wasn't too afraid of the Hyuga leader himself (Well, maybe a bit), but he was to be really careful with how he acted. Manners weren't exactly his strong suit, and Hinata mentioned several times how strict he was.

"Ah, Yoichi! Please, have a seat." Now Yoichi was scared, not just from how his tone was compared to when he last met him, but also from the small, friendly smile on his face. He met him only once, and it already seemed out of place. Taking a seat on the zabuton, the Hyuga staying very oriental and to their roots, he bowed his head again.

"Thank you for having me." He figured this was a test, to see if he was cultured enough to be a clan head or something. But, how Hiashi was acting says otherwise.

"No need to be so stiff. I didn't bring you here to lecture you. In fact, I wanted to thank you." Yoichi blinked.

"Thank me? But… I haven't done anything." He said, Hiashi shaking his head as he chuckled, something that he never expected the usually stoic man to do.

"Oh, but you have. You see, it started when I noticed my daughter Hinata's sudden jump in her interest for training, When I asked her about it, she told me it was thanks to her teammates and how they encouraged her. I thought nothing of it at first, but looking back, I feel foolish for doing so. As the weeks went by, she was going through such rapid improvement in behavior, training, and confidence.

"At one point, I never would have been able to imagine her on equal grounds to her cousin, but I was proven wrong. Again, I asked her what she had done to become so motivated and confident from before, and she told me again it was because of her teammates." He stopped for a moment, pouring them both a cup of tea to drink. Yoichi, being polite, took a sip, but the bitterness was a bit more than he could handle, having to do his best to hold back from making a face.

"The day Hinata came back from the Chunin Exams a couple weeks ago, she told me something that I almost thought to be unbelievable. She said she didn't to become the leader of the Hyuga clan if we continued to treat our own family as slaves. Of course, I was angry for her outburst at the time, but the next day at your trial, it made me realize something." He placed his drink down, looking into Yoichi's.

"The Hyuga may be the oldest and largest clan, but we are not above any other. That part I believe I stated. But from that, I came to understand what my daughter told me. The Hyuga must come together and treat each other as if they would any other. We are no more important than another. And so, I talked with the rest of my clan, and we have decided to rid ourselves of having a Main and Branch family, for we are all family.

"That decision was made a bit over a week ago, and we have already made a great amount of progress. I have never seen my daughters so happy in their life, as well as the rest of the clan. We have already talked to Jiraiya about redoing our clan's seal, instead of using the primitive one that was used to keep branch members subservient, we will simply have one that seals our dojutsu upon death or removal of the eyes, keeping the Byakugan a secret." Yoichi was told by Jiraiya that he had a few extra projects to work on, but he never would have guessed this would be one.

"I see. That does sound like a true miracle, but I still don't see where I come into play here." He said, making the clan head chuckle.

"Right, of course. You see, while we have begun to change our ways, Hinata will not take the role of clan leader still. She instead wishes for her cousin Neji to do so, to truly show that we are past our old ways of being divided. I couldn't be prouder of her for that, as everyone else agreed with her. I had never seen Neji shed a tear since his father's death until that day, but it was one of joy, not despair. But, in the end, I believe you and Ino Yamanaka are to thank the most.

"The two of you not only helped my daughter, but brought about a change that will strengthen our family to possibly beyond what we could hope to achieve. It is for this reason, and from learning more of your clan, that I, on the behalf of the Hyuga clan, offer my daughter Hinata to you and your clan, in a means to strengthen our clans' relationship." He ended, Yoichi blinking in surprise before shaking his head.

"As much as I am honored for such a request, I could not just accept such a request. I mean no disrespect, of course, but I would rather her choose who to be with. To become part of my clan, while it is possible to leave, can be quite… awkward, if she does not share any feelings with me." Hiashi nodded, understanding a general idea of what he meant.

"I see. However, I know she has feelings for you. I wouldn't have called for you here if she didn't. She has expressed… interest, at being part of, ahem, harem, as it were." Yoichi didn't blame him for feeling uncomfortable mentioning such things about his daughter. "That was during her outburst the day before your trial. I didn't fully know what she had meant at the time, of course." Yoichi nodded, wanting to keep as calm and relaxed as he could.

"Even so, if she wished to be a part of my clan, I would prefer to hear it from herself. No disrespect, again, but I want to be perfectly sure that it's what she truly wants." Hiashi smiled at that.

"You've impressed me. Very well, I at least give you our clan's blessing to have her as long as she is willing. She might not be able to speak with you for a while longer, however, as she is helping her cousin train hard for the upcoming 'finals'." He put a bit of emphasis, letting Yoichi know that the Third had spread the plan to the village. Of course, not just anyone was told, in case there were more spies around.

"Very well. If that's all, I must return to my studies. I have a lot to learn in seals, and Lord Jiraiya is helping me when he can. If possible, I'll see if I can run into anything that might help as well. It was very nice speaking with you, Hiashi-sama." He said, standing up and bowing, Hiashi standing as well, offering one hand.

"Please, just Hiashi is fine. And it was nice talking with you as well." He said, Yoichi taking the offered hand after a moment before leaving.

Later that night, when he talked about his talk with Hiashi and how Hinata might be joining them sometime in the future, the first thing that came out of Ino's mouth was.

"Hm… I wonder what her fetish is…" Yoichi let out a sigh at that. What was he getting himself into again?

* * *

Author's Note

And complete! Whew, got more smut in this chapter, a bit of follow up on the Hyuga's and Hinata's status, and we'll be able to do the 'Konoha Crush' redux next chapter! As for the next person to actually join his harem, well, that's still to be seen!

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	11. A Sound of Fear

Author's Note

3000 views and counting! Thanks everyone for giving me a reason to keep on writing. Makes me glad to see so many people enjoying themselves.

As for the poll, things are pretty much the same, so I'm going to be closing it a bit after this chapter goes up as a last chance for votes. By the next chapter, you'll know the final result.

Also, I've been looking through various Naruto episodes, just to make sure I'm getting certain details and information correct. However, I became very confused when I realized they have 1990s technology. It just seems so weird! Running around with swords and shuriken, shooting fireballs, and then using a computer to monitor vitals. They got TV and cameras too! And satellites! Just feels weird.

Cloud4012: Thanks for enjoying!

Naroku: She's coming soon, don't worry

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 11: A Sound of Fear

Orochimaru had not had things go his way. It started when he was told that the genin who were in the Chunin Exams had gone missing. Dosu's team as a loss, he could handle, but Kabuto's team as well? That's the first sign that things had gone wrong. From there, his connection with the Suna team was gone as well, leaving him in the dark, only knowing that the siblings were all in the finals. He figured his old teacher a fool for not canceling the exam as he hoped, but it seems he was the fool.

By the time the day for the invasion came, he was finally approached by Baki, being told that things were going as planned, not even questioning what had happened over the past month. The moment he noticed something was amiss was when the tournament finally started. He expected the genin to go all out against each other and the siblings, but instead watched as they barely exerted a sweat, the first three fights ending with someone surrendering.

"Why aren't they even trying? Don't they care about showing their skills off to show they are worthy to be chunin?" He asked Sarutobi, while being disguised as the kazekage. The real Kage smiled.

"I think it's smart. They're holding back to be able to handle their future opponents while also trying to beat the other with as minimal effort as possible." To keep up the disguise, Orochimaru had to agree, as it would have been the smart choice in a tournament like this. This should have been his final warning something was wrong.

When the last match between Gaara and Sasuke came around, he executed the invasion as planned, a genjutsu going over the stadium as he set up a smoke bomb, grabbing Sarutobi and taking him to a nearby rooftop where his Sound Four sealed them in with their Four Violet Flames Formation. It was at this time, he knew he fucked up.

In the stadium, the genjutsu had been quickly dispelled by everyone. It was quickly revealed that there were no civilians in the audience, most of them being henged shadow clones. Then, the Sound forces realized that those who began attacking them weren't just Konoha forces, but Suna as well. What's more, Gaara, their secret weapon, was attacking them, too! But, the worst part of it all for Orochimaru…

"You know, I didn't expect this to work, honestly. But now, there's nowhere to run, Orochimaru!" Jiraiya said to his former teammate, standing beside Hiruzen, with Anko on the Hokage's other side. Orochimaru groaned internally before going straight to resurrecting the First and Second Hokages, not having the time for any pleasantries.

On the plus side, things were going great for Konoha! Orochimaru's forces were heavily relying on Suna's help in numbers. Without them, they were outnumbered, three to one. As for the summoned snake that was supposed to rampage through Konoha, it was quickly put down thanks to Naruto who had signed the toad contract during his training, summoning Gamabunta in Jiraiya's stead.

Out of everyone, however, the person with the easiest time was Yoichi, who was literally able to stay seating and twiddle his thumbs, watching things go on around him. To each side of him, he had Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Temari, who had made her way up after surrendering to Shikamaru earlier. Sakura and Hinata were with them under the premise of wanting to sit with Ino, who wouldn't leaving Yoichi's side. Kin stayed back at home, not wanting to be recognized and attacked for betraying Oto.

While Yoichi could have handled things himself, the girls did fine on their own, especially with so few enemies who came by after seeing the girls. While it was in a tight space, none of the girls had much problem fighting. Hinata easily incapacitated those that came towards her, Temari swung her folded-up fan to knock attackers away, Ino used her family's technique to take control of one of the enemy and fight amongst themselves, and Sakura… well… she punched guys. Across the stadium.

"How do you do that?" Yoichi had to ask at one point, looking at her incredulously. The pinkette just shrugged before punching another guy the same way.

"My fist plus chakra plus their face." She responded. Yoichi couldn't really question that logic. Perhaps the most amusing thing about all of this was that on the opposite side of the stadium, he could see Kakashi and Guy fighting alongside each other. When one of the attackers Sakura had hit flew to Guy, Guy kicked him so hard he was sent flying back.

Not even paying attention, Sakura punched him back, sending him to Guy once again where the cycle continued. They essentially began playing a game of catch with the poor guy, his body flying across the stadium faster and faster with each hit. Eventually the force became too much, and when Guy hit him one too many time, he exploded.

"Did… did that just…?" Yoichi started but couldn't find a way to finish his sentence. He was just glad it wasn't over here. Then Sakura would have to deal with the guilt of making a man explode with her fist, and also have to clean her clothes of blood. Well, more blood.

The invasion hardly lasted an hour before the Sound shinobi were ordered to retreat, the purple barrier dissipating with Orochimaru and his bodyguards running away, several squadrons of Anbu giving chase.

* * *

"Nice job, girls!" Yoichi said to the girls who had protected him. Being genin who were just defending, after the invasion, they simply just went to Yoichi's place, Hinata and Sakura coming along because Ino had some spare clothes for them, the four of them washing up and redressing, Kin joining them.

"No thanks to you!" Ino said, poking his cheek. He just shrugged, wrapping his arms around whoever was next to him at the time, which happened to be Ino and Sakura.

"What can I say? You girls were having too much fun." Ino leaned against him, Sakura blushing before doing so as well, though just barely.

"Yoichi-sama, what about your promise?" Kin asked, Yoichi blinking before realizing.

"Oh, right! That girl! Well, I did put out a request to the Hokage and he said he'd pass it along. They captured a few people, but I'll have to go to the Interrogation Headquarters to see if she's among them. They won't let me go in today though. We just got attacked after all, so people are on high alert." Kin nodded before looking down, making him sigh and stand up, much to Ino and Sakura's displeasure.

"Don't worry. Even if she's not there, I'll find her for you. I promised, right?" He asked, cupping her cheek. She looked at him and nodded, before he leaned in, kissing her gently on the lips. "Then I'll do whatever it takes." She smiled, hugging him briefly. As he turned around, he noticed the other girls in a line, Ino and Temari looking at him expectantly, Hinata and Sakura looking around at anything but him. Shrugging to himself, he knew that they all earned one too.

First up was Ino. As many times as they've kissed, the most recent always feels like the first. Next, Temari, who was a lot more forceful, but weirdly sweetly at the same time. For Sakura and Hinata, he didn't know whether to kiss their cheek, or to kiss them on the lips like the others. For Hinata, he kissed her cheek, the girl blushing bright red, but smiling happily. He figured she still needed some time before she was ready to admit her feelings.

Sakura was the one who took him most by surprise. He intended to kiss her cheek as well, but just before he did, Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a full on lip-lock. While it was a surprised, he wasn't going to complain, quickly returning it and wrapping his arms around her waist.

He may have held it a bit longer than the other girls, but there was something about Sakura's kiss that made him feel like he needed to hold it a bit longer. After a short while, they finally broke apart, Sakura breathing a bit heavy as Yoichi smiled at her.

"You know, you taste like cherries." He said, making the girl blush. But someone wasn't done.

"Ooh, I wanna taste!" Ino said, wrapping her arms around her friend's waist and pulling her close, kissing her before Sakura had a chance to do or say anything. At first, her eyes widened, unsure of how to respond or think, but after a few seconds, her eyes slowly closed, wrapping her arms around Ino's neck. The kiss quickly escalated, the two beginning to tangle their tongues together, and Ino slipped her hands under Sakura's clothes for a moment before they broke the kiss.

"We'll be back in a bit!" Ino exclaimed, looking to the others before dragging te pinkette off, still looking dazed, disappearing into one of the unused rooms. Yoichi blinked before shrugging.

"So, any of you other girls want to run off as well?" He looked around, watching as Kin and Temari locked eyes, nodding before they both ran off to another room. Yoichi sighed, looking to Hinata. "What about you?" She shook her head quickly, still bright red, especially after seeing two girls who had become her closest friends act like that.

"Alright, we can just talk if you'd like." He said, taking a seat on his couch, Hinata hesitating before sitting next to him. Smiling, he gently wrapped an arm around her, feeling her tense up, before eventually relaxing and leaning back some.

For the next hour, he and Hinata would talk about nothing in particular, going from how their training has been to any good food places they'd been to recently. Yoichi did his best not to bring up his talk with Hiashi, Hinata seemed to have a good time, just talking with him. Eventually she saw the time and excused herself before leaving, Yoichi giving her one last kiss one the cheek before she did.

Soon he was left alone. He couldn't even hear what the others were doing, having put silencing seals in every room, already regretting his decision. He was just about to go to his study before he heard a door open and close, followed by another door opening, a pause, then closing again, Ino walking out wearing one of his t-shirts. He's had to go out and buy several more shirts purely because the girls kept taking them.

"Oh, Hinata leave?" She asked, taking a seat in his lap. It was quickly apparent she had nothing else on underneath.

"Yeah, just missed her, actually. How's Sakura?" Ino leaned against him, Yoichi wrapping his arms around her waist.

"She's a bit tied up at the moment."

"Oh? Doing what?" Ino gave him a blank look.

"She's tied up."

"Ohhhhh." He said, now feeling stupid. Wait, she was what? "What exactly happened?" Ino smirked.

"A bit of this, a bit of that. I might have blew her mind harder than Temari blows you in the morning." Yoichi tilts his head.

"What brought this along anyways? Thought you two were just friends." Ino nodded, poking his cheek.

"Yeah, but then you came along, did all sorts of naughty, amazing things to me, and now I just wanted to share that with my friend who I've been having thoughts of since Temari ate me out the first time." Implying there was more than one time.

"I guess that's fair. Do I get a turn with her at all?" Ino rolled her eyes.

"Someone sounds impatient. But I don't think tonight's good. I think I wore her out too quickly, that's why I'm letting her rest." Yoichi raised an eyebrow.

"By keeping her tied up?" Ino nodded as if it was natural. "Alright, alright. Just didn't expect her to be into things like that already." Ino giggled.

"Oh, trust me, I was surprised, too. If you're the Alpha here, and I would be considered a Beta, Sakura would pretty much be an Omega. It was so cute when I touched her in just the right places, she practically melted and became so obedient~!" She said, gushing a bit. Yoichi smirked, sliding his hands down and groping her rear.

"You mean like what I do to you?" He asked, leaning forward into her ear. Ino could only nod an arch her back some.

"No… fair…" She tried to whine, but his touch always felt so good. To her displeasure, he stopped, making her pout. "Meanie…" She said, just as Temari and Kin came out, both wearing a couple more of Yoichi's shirts. He swore they hid them around the house when he wasn't looking.

"Hey, we're going to start on dinner. Is Sakura still here?" Temari asked, Ino jumping up from his lap.

"Yeah, let me go check on her." She says, Temari and Kin looking to Yoichi questioningly, wondering why she would need to check on her. He just shrugged, sitting back. He would offer to help cook, but the girls were a bit adamant about doing some things for him. While he felt bad at first, he was slowly getting used to it.

A few minutes later, Ino and Sakura came out, the latter's face practically the same color as her hair, thanking Yoichi for having her over before promptly leaving, causing him to laugh a bit. Ino took a spot back in his lap, the two talking until dinner was ready. After eating, the four of them would head off to bed, the day's events having worn the girls out.

* * *

The next morning, Yoichi was woken up by Kin. However, it wasn't in the usual way the girls did. This time, she just gently shook him awake when breakfast was almost done. He still had yet to figure out how they all woke up before he did without him knowing.

"Yoichi-sama, time to wake up." She said, him waking up as she did so, stretching some and yawning.

"Ah, g' morning, Kin." He said, holding one arm out to her. She smiles softly, getting in bed next to him, settling against him.

"Sorry I didn't wake you up like we've been doing. I've just… been worried about my friend. Even yesterday, when I was with Temari, I tried but… I couldn't get into it." She definitely seemed anxious. He wrapped his other arm around her, pulling her close.

"Kin, I may not know how you're feeling, but I can tell it's bothering you, even without any explanation. You really care for her, that's apparent to me. But you don't need to worry, I'll make sure you see her again, and you'll see her safe and sound." Kin nodded, burying her face against his chest. The two of them stayed that way until Ino and Temari came in, the four of them eating together, but only going as far as some light teasing.

When they were done, they all got ready for the day, Ino and Temari heading off to help at the Yamanaka's flower shop. Yoichi planned to go straight to where they might be keeping Kin's friend, offering for her to come along, but Kin declined, saying that if she wasn't there, she would just feel too bad. Heading to the Interrogation Headquarters, he ran into none other than the head interrogator himself.

"Ibiki." He said simply, getting the older man's attention.

"Ah, Yoichi. Is it time we had that talk?" He asked, Yoichi shaking his head.

"Not today, I'm afraid. I'm here to see if you captured a girl who was a part of Orochimaru's bodyguard." Ibiki raised his head, remembering what the Hokage told him.

"Ah, right. You're in luck. She tried to use a suicide tactic to help him escape. While it didn't work, he still got away, but we got her. Unfortunately, she not saying anything, not even her name. Follow me." Yoichi felt relieved, not wanting to disappoint Kin. Ibiki led him through the various containment cells, stopping at a solitary confinement door.

"We've had to keep her in here. While she doesn't seem to be that strong, she has a mark that gives her a boost in power. These rooms suppress chakra usage to anyone inside, so you won't be able to use anything on her. No tricks for this one, kid." He said, meaning his Seduction Fist. Of course he knew, his father had to at least explain what it did to him. Yoichi nodded before the door was opened for him.

"When you're ready to leave, knock on the door or yell. I'll have someone come by in a bit to keep watch." It was a safety precaution, of course. Entering the room, Yoichi could just feel himself become weaker as the door closed behind him.

She was curled up in the far corner, her hands and feet weren't bound since she couldn't do much in this room. Her clothes were torn and her long red hair was messy. She was captured just yesterday, wasn't she? Walking over to her, she didn't even seem to notice. She didn't even look up when the door opened and closed. Was she asleep?

"Hey." He said simply, squatting down beside her. She didn't move or even twitch to acknowledge his presence. Then he said the magic words. "I know where Kin is." Next thing he knew, the girl had pinned him against the wall by his shoulder, glaring into his eyes.

"Where. Is. She?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse and her almond-colored eyes were bloodshot, as if she had been crying.

"Don't worry, she's safe. I'm a friend of hers. She wants me to help you." That didn't win him any points.

"Where. Is. She?" She asked once again. He sighed, this was definitely going to be harder than he thought.

"Like I said, she's safe. I've been taking care of her." She let go before sittng back down.

"Thank fucking god…" She muttered to herself. He tried to sit down next to her to comfort her, but placing a hand on her caused her to smack it out of the way. "Don't put your shitty hands on me!" She yelled. He nodded, backing away.

"She would have come with me, but she's been worried sick about you. She wanted me to make sure you were here, and that you were safe." She was quiet for a few moments.

"The fuck you want with me?" She asked, venom dripping in her voice.

"Like I said, I'm here to help. Kin asked me to-" He was cut off.

"The fuck you want with me!? From her!? Why help!? We don't have anything!" She yelled, her eyes tearing up. "That fucker made sure of it! We're just shitty tools to him! Because of him, I thought I lost my best friend! Because of him, I was fucking sent to die! I didn't want to stop, he made me! He made me do all of it! He's in my fucking head!" She yelled, curling up again, breaking down to cry, one hand clutching her neck, the other her head.

He kneeled down beside her, carefully wrapping an arm around her. She didn't fight him this time.

"Why? Why would you want to help? We're no one. I'm no one." She said, it barely coming out as a whisper.

"Because, you didn't deserve it. Kin told me everything. You were both taken in when you had nothing, and so you found a purpose following him. I want to fix that for you. I want you to be given another chance, and so does Kin. I made a promise to her, and I want to make a promise to you too. I'll do whatever I can to help. I will do whatever it takes, just to see you smile." She looked up him, tears streaming down her face. She wanted to call him a liar, but the look of concern on his face was too genuine.

"Please… help me…" She squeaked out, bursting into tears once again. This time, he wrapped his arms around her, the girl clinging to him tightly, not wanting him to leave. She didn't know him, but right now, she needed anybody. He was that person for now, holding her tightly, stroking her hair gently, waiting for her to calm down. After a while, she finally was able to speak.

"I'm Yoichi, by the way. Kin never told me your name." She sniffled some, leaning against him, worn out and tired. He didn't seem like he was going to hurt her, so she was going to put what little trust she had in him for now.

"Tayuya." She responded. He nodded.

"Alright, it may not be the best of situations, but it's nice to meet you Tayuya." He said, the two going silent for a few moments. "What can I do to help?" He asked finally. For a moment, she seemed to think before pulling her collar to one side, showing off a weird tattoo-looking thing.

"That snake bastard puts this on those he deems the strongest or who will be his next body. We can use it to get stronger but… he puts part of him in you. I haven't heard it since I was put in here, but before I always heard his voice telling me what to do." He looked it over, not recognizing it. But, it did remind him of something else.

"Did he happen to give something like this to a Sasuke Uchiha?" He asked, Tayuya nodding her head.

"Yeah, he's planning on making him one of his next bodies for his Sharingan." Yoichi was afraid she say that.

"Alright… I can't get rid of it, but I know of a way to suppress it. I'll see if I can bring you back to my place so I can study it and find a way to remove it. That way, you'll be able to see Kin too." Hearing that last part made her lighten up.

"Alright… but you better not betray me, shithead." She said, widening her eyes in surprise as he kissed her. "The fuck was that for!?" She yelled as he stood up.

"That's my guarantee you'll be safe." He replied before knocking on the door to be let out. Immediately he went to find Ibiki.

"I got her to talk. Her name is Tayuya, and she has this mark that Orochimaru's been using to pretty much control her. I can suppress it, but I want to request bringing her back home and putting her under house arrest so I can study it and find a way to get rid of it. Not only that, Sasuke's got a seal on him too that's marking him as one of Orochimaru's next bodies. I think he should be kept under surveillance." He said, the head interrogator looking at him a bit surprised.

"Well, I'll be. You got all that without your family's technique? How'd you do that?" Yoichi shrugged.

"I guess I just know how girls think."

* * *

Author's Note

So! I tried to do a thing where I tried to have it humorous at the beginning, with some seriousness at the end. No smut this chapter, but I hope the last one made up enough. I haven't even posted the last one yet at the time of writing this though. Literally wrote two and a half papers straight through.

I am considering just making it a running gag with Sakura that she's apparently a superfreak, but it never gets shown. Maybe? Maybe not? Who knows. I'll decide later.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	12. Blonde Showers

Author's Note

So, website loves to mess up it seems. Either that, or it really take a long time for a chapter to be considered 'updated'. Why? Because by the time I'm writing this, I uploaded chapter 11 four hours ago, and it's still saying there's 10 chapters. Of course, some people are able to read it, so I'm not too worried, but it just annoys me. Eh.

Don't forget, the deadline for the poll is closing soon after this chapter is uploaded! So if you haven't voted, make sure to do so! Only 11 total votes, let's see if we can go for 15 so I can get a bit more feedback on what everyone likes, cool? Cool.

TheLastNanaya: True. It's just that for some reason I wouldn't personally imagine having access to computers and television, but no cars. Just because of how our world is now, ya know?

Naroku: I'll be trying my best to keep her potty mouth, but my writing habits make it a bit hard for me to throw a swear in every single sentence she says, so I thought up a bit of a back story so it didn't happen ALL the time.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 12: Blonde Showers

After reporting his talk with Tayuya with Ibiki, the head interrogator went off to report to the Third, needing to request the house arrest with him. In the meantime, Yoichi would head off to find Kakashi to see if he could use the same seal on Tayuya that he used on Sasuke to help keep the curse mark in check. He found him training Sasuke as usual, and he quickly explained the situation to the jonin.

While Sasuke thought his training was more important, Kakashi could see the benefits of having her seal studied, such as finding a way to remove it from Sasuke. Much to the Uchiha's annoyance, Kakashi told him that their training would have to wait a bit longer for the day, Sasuke deciding to continue on his own. Yoichi explained the risk that Sasuke's seal posed on their way back to the interrogation headquarters, Kakashi telling him he'd keep a closer eye on the Uchiha.

Arriving back at the headquarters, Ibiki was already waiting on them. He wasn't surprised to see Kakashi, having been told by Yoichi why he would be needed. However, while the boy wanted to at least be there for the sealing to both learn the seal and be there for Tayuya, it wasn't something he would be able to participate in due to how the sealing worked. Reluctantly, he went back home, be told that his request would be granted as long as Tayuya did not leave the house for any reason for the next few weeks.

When he arrived home, Kin almost immediately was at the door to greet him, her hopes high. However, seeing him alone didn't bode well in her mind. As she looked down, feeling tears begin to well up, he quickly wrapped his arms around her in a secure hug.

"Don't worry, I found her. They're going to help her with her seal, then they're escorting her here. I've been given permission to look over her seal to help find a way to remove it. You'll just need to be patent for a few more hours while they sort a few things out." He told her, Kin beginning to tear up more, but from joy rather than sadness.

"Thank you…" She managed to get out. He led her to the main room, taking a seat and gently pulling her into his lap, where he held her close, stroking her hair. She leaned in as much as she could, holding onto him in a similar way Tayuya had done so earlier.

"She was really worried about you, too. She wouldn't say anything until I mentioned you." Kin couldn't help but smile a bit wider at that.

"I take it that she wasn't too friendly with you either?" He nodded, making her giggle. "Don't worry, it's nothing against you. You may technically be her enemy, but she treats all the guys the same. She just hates men. That's kind of the reason why she and I got so close, though I didn't share the same hatred." She explained, leaning into him as he gently ran his fingers through her hair.

"Just remember, she's not a part of Konoha like you are. Officially, she's still a prisoner, so she will have to have some strict rules that they'll no doubt go over when she's brought here. That means I'm entrusting you to watch over her when you're the only one here. Can you do that for me?" Kin didn't even hesitate.

"Of course! You've fulfilled my promise, you've given me a place to stay, and you've given me a purpose in life that lets me choose what I can do! If anything, you've done more for me in one month than that snake bastard did for me in eight years!" She wrapped her arms around his waist, never feeling so happy before in her life. She wanted to do all she could to repay him, and she had an idea of a way, but before she could…

"I need to go look through those sealing scrolls again." He said, gently pushing her off him, much to her surprise.

"But… but why? I still need to repay you!" She said, Yoichi smiling at her. He gently cupped her cheek, leaning down and kissed her lips softly, making her almost melt at how gentle he was being, a soft whine escaping her lips as he pulled back.

"I may have finished my promise to you, but I made one to her as well. I want to do everything I can to make sure she gets rid of that seal. It's hurting her, and I'd hate to see her hurt anymore." Kin nodded slowly, understanding.

"Right… You know, you can be a bit too kind for your own good." She says, standing up, only to get a swift smack to her rear, making her gasp and let out a small moan.

"You may be right, but I've gotten this far the same way. Why stop now?" He asks, giving her a wink as he heads off to the study. Kin had some time before Tayuya arrived, so she decided to head out, 'borrowing' some money from Yoichi's not-so-secret hiding place of his wallet. She'd find some way to pay him back.

While she was out, she dropped by the Yamanaka flower shop to let Ino and Temari know there would be another guest at their place for a while, much to their delight when they saw how happy she seemed to be, before heading out to shop for Tayuya, knowing a good amount about her already to have a general idea of what she'd like for clothing and other products. However, it took her a bit longer than she anticipated, getting a bit caught up in a small spending spree. Luckily Yoichi had experimented with some sealing scrolls, letting her seal more items up for less chakra and an easier time.

When she arrived back at home, she barely managed to open the door before she was almost bowled over, a familiar set of lips on her own, two arms wrapped tightly around her. After a moment of surprise, she only needed a glimpse of the crimson hair before she kissed back, wrapping her arms back around the other's body. After what seemed to be an eternity, the kiss finally broke, but she kept her arms wrapped around the other.

"I missed you so much…" She heard the other say. Kin smiling and nodding.

"I missed you too, Tayuya." She said, the two girls breaking their embrace, staring at each other for a short while until Kin noticed someone watching them, Tayuya turning around to glare at them.

"The fuck are you looking at? Never seen two girls kiss before, shithead?" The red-head said, crossing her arms, Yoichi holding his hands up.

"Oh, I have, I just thought your reunion was sweet." He said, Tayuya's face growing red. Whether it was of embarrassment or anger, Kin couldn't tell.

"Oh, fuck off! Can't understand how you can live with this fucker, Kin. The last fucking thing he did before he left me in that hellhole was kiss me! He's got some fucking nerve." She said, almost expecting Kin to back her up.

"Well, it's… complicated. Come on, let's talk in your room. I bought you some clothes, so we can see what all you like and make sure it fits you." Kin says, taking her hand, Tayuya nodding to her.

"Just real quick, I'd like you to know the rules that were set out. Tayuya cannot leave the house at all for the next for weeks, after which we'll give them a progress report and they'll determine if she's safe to go around the village with company. She also has two seals on her, one that limits her chakra usage, and the other suppresses the curse seal, but it only does so as long as she doesn't actively try to use the curse seal. She's also not allowed any kind of weapon, and considering she was seen fighting with one, that includes flutes." Tayuya grumbled angrily as Kin nodded. Before he could speak more, Tayuya dragged her off to her room, not wanting to be around Yoichi more than she had to.

* * *

"Okay, let me get this shit straight." Tayuya said, a few hours later after Kin had told her pretty much everything that happened. "He kidnapped you during the chunin exams where he raped you and made you betray Oto. Then, he used some shitty jutsu to 'claim' you or something, and now you're his slave where you live here with him and his sluts. And you're not bothered by this at all because he 'saved' you, and because he made sure they brought me in? Is that what you're telling me? Because it sounds fucking ridiculous." She couldn't help but be upset. What had Kin been thinking?

"First off, he didn't rape me. It was completely consensual on my part. I may have betrayed Oto, but I didn't have any loyalty there. You were the only person keeping me there, and I hardly saw you anymore, so only the fear of not having anywhere else to go kept me." Kin tried to explain things as best she could, but Tayuya seemed to be over thinking it all.

"He did save me, and he brought you here to help you too. You know neither of us were happy there. I am considered his slave, yes, but I'm happy now, and it's because of him. I owe him my life, and should I choose to, he'll take his clan's mark off me and let me do whatever I want. Besides, the other girls aren't so bad. You just need to get to know them." She also tried to leave out mentioning that she was the one to beg for his mark.

"I don't fucking trust him still. You've only known him for one goddamn month, Kin! You don't know what he's _really_ like! Don't you even remember the last person you 'owed your life to'? He used you like a fucking tool!" She exclaimed, Kin sighing.

"I know… but this is… different. I don't know how to explain it. Just give things a chance here for now. If you want to leave when it's over, then you can. I just… don't know if I'll go with you. It's just too early." She said, wrapping her arms around Tayuya. At first, the other girl tried to fight it, but she couldn't stay mad at her for long, sighing and hugging her back.

"Alright, fine… but if that fucker tried anything with me, I'm cutting his cock off." Kin had to bite her cheek, feeling a twinge of anger at the threat. Even though Tayuya was her friend, Yoichi was just as important to her.

"Thank you. Now, let's get you something to eat." She said, the two leaving the room, having gotten Tayuya settled in. They had spent a bit longer than they thought talking, because when they got to the kitchen, dinner was already prepared, Yoichi, Ino, and Temari putting some finishing touches on their meals to fit their liking.

"Oh, hey! We were just about to go let you know that dinner was ready. You must be Tayuya, Yoichi already explained what's going on. I'm Temari." The short haired blonde said, standing up and extending her hand to Tayuya, who only glared, not saying a word before beginning to get herself a plate, muttering something along the lines of 'of course those sluts are blonde…' to herself.

Temari blinked, as did Ino, both looking to Kin who smiled sheepishly.

"I, uh, told her just about everything. She didn't seem to like hearing all of it, though. I promise though, she's real fun to be around! It'll just… take some time, that's all." The other girls blinked before shrugging and nodding. They both sat to either side of Yoichi, while Tayuya took the seat furthest from him, Kin sitting to her left.

They talked idly to each other, all but Tayuya who stayed silent for the most part. Now that there was an extra person, Yoichi couldn't help but feel the house was getting a bit smaller, with half the rooms now occupied. The table could sit up to ten people, but now that half of it was in use, it seemed to be a lot smaller than it did before with only four people. He might have to invest in an extension or a larger house.

When Tayuya finished, she promptly left the table to head back to her own room, not even excusing herself. Kin apologized for her rudeness, to which the others didn't mind, before stating that she'd probably be spending the next several nights with the red head, wanting to look after her. Ino and Temari looked disappointed, but agreed that it was for the best, Yoichi doing the same.

Kin took charge of taking care of the dishes, going to follow up with making sure Tayuya had everything she needed before getting ready for bed. As for Ino, Temari, and Yoichi… well, even if Kin wasn't going to be with them that night, that didn't mean they had to stop their usual activities, right? With Yoichi deciding to take a shower, the two blondes followed him in.

What Yoichi had was a fairly simple walk-in shower, albeit big enough for a small bench jutting from the wall where he sat, with Ino and Temari both having enough room to kneel down to service him. It wasn't anything too new, but something that they would do on a few rare occasions. Although they would say they were taking a shower, it mainly just meant they were going to have sex in the shower, just so that Yoichi could watch the girls wash themselves of his sperm.

"Any plans for Tayuya?" Ino asked before leaning down, suckling on one of his balls gently, Temari currently bobbing her head hungrily along his left. He let out a soft groan, reaching down to run his fingers through their hair to help encourage them on.

"At the moment? Not really. Kin said she had something in store." He said, Temari pulling off him, Ino quickly taking her place.

"Like what?" she asked, leaning in to suck on his other ball, making him groan again before shrugging.

"She didn't tell me. Only that when she was done, Tayuya was going to be a part of my clan. I told her she couldn't force or trick her, but she promised me that she wasn't going to do anything like that and to trust her." They both nodded, Ino pulling back, her and Temari going for a sloppy kiss, the tip of his rod in the middle.

"Ah, fuck!" He exclaimed, being the only warning before shooting out a large load over the two girls, both trying to catch as much as they could in their mouths and on their body. Over the past month, Yoichi couldn't tell if it was from his self-treatment of chakra or the almost daily release, but he could swear he was letting out more cum per orgasm every day.

"I call first!" Temari said, quickly getting up, turning around, and impaling herself on Yoichi's still-hard length, letting out a loud groan her tongue lolling out. Like Kin, she decided to try anal, and found it just as enjoyable as the dark haired girl. Ino, however, was still a bit smaller than the other two, and just couldn't have her body loosen up enough yet, but she didn't mind.

Yoichi hooked his arms under her knees, Temari helpless to stop him, leaving her at his mercy as he move her up and down his cock, Ino sliding her tongue into her slit, making the former Suna nin arch her back, her hands grabbing the back of Ino's head on reflex to push her deeper.

It wouldn't be too long before her body convulsed in her first orgasm, followed by a quick second and third. No matter how many times they were with Yoichi, there was just a point they reached that they couldn't get used to how he made them feel. Shooting his seed inside her rear, he lifted her off, Temari feeling numb, unable to move her legs for the moment, taking a seat while Ino pressed herself against one wall, one hand reaching behind her to spread her entrance for him.

"Come get me, Yoichi-sama~" She said teasingly, giving her the most seductive look she could muster, before it quickly changed to one of a bitch in heat with a single thrust inside her. While they couldn't get used to the way he made them feel, each time he was with them, the girls seemed to be able to last longer, but also brought to the peak of pleasure quicker.

This was evident even now, as it only took a quick few thrusts before Ino began to drool slightly. It was both never enough but also too much for them to handle. In seconds, he could have them go from completely normal to essentially a sex doll, their bodies being toys for him to play with. They even reached a point where if he requested any kind of favor, they would comply immediately.

"Fuck me, Master~! Fuck me~! Fill my pussy up~!" Ino cried out, Temari looking on, her legs spread with two fingers plunging in and out of her at the sight. Yoichi eventually reached his limit once more, thrusting as deep as he could inside her, before shooting off a large load of his hot cum inside her, Ino's body wracked with pleasure, unable to see or think straight, Temari being brought to another orgasm, although not as satisfying as the others. They stopped for a moment, breathing heavily, before Yoichi eventually turning on the water, the two girls shrieking at the cold briefly.

Eventually, they washed themselves off, taking special care to help each other, before getting out to dry off, Yoichi putting on a pair of boxers as the girls didn't mind putting anything on, the three of them getting into bed, Ino and Temari clinging to either side of them, still a bit glassy-eyed.

"Good night, Master~" They said simultaneously, Yoichi smiling to them both, giving them a quick kiss.

"Night girls, sleep tight." He responded, the three of them drifting off to sleep together.

* * *

Author's Note

I'll end it here. I know it's a bit short, but I wanted to get this chapter out today and I just haven't been able to focus much on writing. So, sorry if this chapter's bad, but it's the best I can do right now. Also a bit stressed with college. Work is annoying. Been trying to write more ahead of time, but I keep getting distracted. Hopefully I can get things to clear up a bit more.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	13. Sweet Sounds of Seduction

Author's Note

Alright! I have the results for the poll, and they're… about the same. 11 unique votes, two for one option, nine for another, with the other two getting zero. So! If you want to see the results, check my profile, otherwise wait a bit longer for it to happen in the story!

Now, for this chapter, this is about 80% smut I believe. Some people might not like the way things go down, but that's what the warning is for. I write things that I believe would happen based on how people act and have been influenced. Of course, this isn't completely canon, so things will change. Just putting it out there.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 13: Sweet Sounds of Seduction

The next few days were uneventful to say the least. The first two days, Yoichi spent his time looking over Tayuya's curse mark, asking her questions about it to her annoyance. However, it became quickly apparent that just studying the seal itself was not going to help, as it was so simple in appearance. Tayuya was at least grateful that she wasn't going to be studied by him for long, spending time with Kin when the other girl wasn't busy.

"So, any progress?" Kin asked Yoichi one day, getting a sigh from him.

"I wish… All I can do right now is try to see how Orochimaru managed to create the seal and work from there. I would seek Jiraiya's help, but he's out on a mission from the Third for a week or so. He took Naruto with him too to train him more. Seems he's gotten a bit attached to the goofball." He playfully referred to Naruto as a goofball, but that's because he considered him a good friend. The blonde was always fun to be around.

"Ah, I see. Tayuya's taking a nap right now, so I thought I'd see if you needed any help." Kin responds, taking a seat next to him. He had rearranged the study a bit, adding a few chairs to sit in so he wasn't constantly sitting on the floor. He leaned back, reaching up to run his hand through Kin's hair, as smooth as ever.

"Unless you could go to Orochimaru's base, find where he keeps his notes, and get me whatever he has on his seals, there's not too much I can do." He said with a sigh. Kin frowned some, leaning into him.

"I know she has that suppression seal, but I think it's still affecting her. No matter what I say or do, she doesn't seem to be showing signs of her old self." Yoichi nodded, having had Kin talk about her the day before. Since she got there, her attitude has steadily been getting worse, and it had really been worrying her friend. She claimed she was never like this before the curse seal was put on her.

"Right… At the rate she's going, she might be deemed too dangerous to keep around. They might put her into prison, or even execute her…" Kin seemed to look even further down, the two staying silent before she looked back up to him.

"What if… you used your technique on her?" Yoichi blinked, tilting his head.

"What do you mean?" He understood what she was asking, but didn't know in what way she was implying.

"Well, since you've used it on me, Ino, and Temari, we've had our own change of hearts of the way we act, right? Why not try it on her then?" It sounded reasonable, but Yoichi sighed.

"I mean, I could, but I would want her permission first, and she wouldn't do that to me. That just seems a bit too… evil to me." Kin gripped his shirt tightly.

"I don't care! I just don't want to lose her! Please, I'm begging you, do whatever you need to! You said you'd help her, right? Then why not help her with this? If you don't do anything, who knows what will happen to her?" She let a few tears slide down her cheeks, but refused to cry. Yoichi let out another sigh.

"You know I can't resist when any of you start crying… Okay, we'll give her a few more days. If she still keeps things up, then I'll use it as a last resort, especially because I'm going nowhere with this seal." Kin didn't say anything, burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arm around her to try and comfort her, but he knew she wouldn't be okay until Tayuya was completely safe.

By the time Tayuya had been there for a week, she had still yet to improve, only getting worse. Ino and Temari even suggested to Yoichi to use his Seduction Fist, which he still was hesitant to use. It was only until one day when they were all at home he changed his mind. Kin burst out of Tayuya's room, slamming the door behind her, heading to the main room where Ino and Temari were curles up on either side of Yoichi, sitting up when they saw her.

"Kin? What's wrong?" Yoichi asked, Kin's eyes already letting her tears flow.

"I can't take it any more… She's not the Tayuya I know! It's like she doesn't even remember how we were together." She said, falling to her knees, wrapping her arms around herself. Ino and Temari quickly rushed to her side to try and comfort her. Yoichi narrowed his eyes. This had gone on long enough. Standing up, he started to make his way to Tayuya's room.

"I should have done this sooner… But don't worry, I'll handle it myself." He said to them before disappearing into the house, the girls watching him, but unsure what to say.

"The fuck do you want, you son of a bitch?" Tayuya spat at him as he entered her room. He was silent, closing the door and locking it behind him, moving over to the window to close the blinds and curtains she had open.

"I said, the fuck do you want? Shouldn't you be fucking your slu-" She wouldn't be able to finish her sentence before Yoichi slapped her across the face.

"I've had enough of your bullshit, Tayuya. It was fine at first, since I hoped you would become a bit nicer if we treated you well. However, it's had the opposite effect on you. You've even made Kin cry. So, I'm going to use my last resort to try and help you, whether you want me to or not." He said, glaring down at her. Part of Tayuya was scared, but this was nothing compared to what Orochimaru would do.

"Do your worst, you sick fuck! Nothing you can do will 'help' me!" This definitely wasn't the same Tayuya he had met in her cell a week ago. Holding up one hand, he made a hand seal.

"Dark binding." He stated, and before Tayuya could react, ropes jumped out of nowhere, wrapping around her body, forcing her hands behind her back and keeping her in place on her bed. "Don't even think about using your chakra to get out. The ropes will only absorb it and become stronger."

"Let me go, you fucking weirdo!" She yelled at him as her response. He kept the hand sign up.

"See no evil. Speak no evil." As he said each phrase, Tayuya would find herself blindfolded and gagged tightly, unable to speak and see anything. "Vanishing Act." With those last two words, Tayuya would feel a rush of air, quickly realizing she had been stripped of her clothing. She squirmed around on her bed, trying to break free, but to no avail. She even tried using what little chakra she could, only finding it harder to get out.

"Hanging Nest." Was the last he would need to call out, Tayuya feeling her body pulled up into the air, her feet spreading apart. Yoichi sighed, lowering his hand. He wasn't exactly proud of himself, but it's what he felt was the last thing he could do for now.

Tayuya wiggled in her ropes, trying to find any loose knot or anything she could use to escape. Suddenly, she felt something rub against her lower lips, her body responding by trying to move away from it… for a moment. After a few seconds, the rubbing caused her to moan into the gag. Wait, why did it feel good? She kept thinking of how to get away, but her body was on another page entirely, going from trying to move away to trying to press more against it.

Her body felt cold without any clothes, but the touch was incredibly warm. Yoichi ran his fingers along her slit, feeling as she became wetter by the second, using his chakra to intensify the feeling, watching as her body went from struggling to relaxed, her hips trying to push back against him.

"I may not know how the seal works exactly, but from what Kin has told me, it's corrupted your mind. So, the best way I can see to fight corruption, is with another kind of corruption." Tayuya didn't understand what he was talking about. She had always been this way, right? But wait, what way had she been like? Her thoughts were interrupted as his hand pulled away, feeling a whine escape her throat as she felt an great itch between her legs that seemed to keep growing.

Yoichi undressed, his length already hard as he grabbed her hips, sliding it between her thighs and against her slit. In Tayuya's mind, she was panicking from what she felt, unable to get away. However, her body was the complete opposite, shivering in anticipation. Why was she feeling like this? Why wasn't she disgusted by what he was doing to her? She tried to focus and think about what was being done to her body, but before she could, everything went blank as she felt him thrust inside her.

He slammed himself as deep as he could go inside her, Tayuya feeling herself become filled up pretty much completely, feeling the tip pressing against her cervix. Her back arched as best as it could, a loud moan escaping her throat, muffled by the gag. But she couldn't think. All she could do was feel, and it felt as if she was melting around him, her body giving in almost instantly, her insides gushing around his pole, with almost no signs of it ending soon.

Yoichi couldn't help but feel… powerful. One moment, she's struggling, but now, she felt like she was at his complete mercy, all with the help of his technique. Was this what he could really do with it? Or could he go further? Not even giving her much time to rest, he began to move his hips, grunting some from how tight she was.

Tayuya was in a complete daze. Every time she tried to make some sort of coherent thought, it would disappear after being thrusted into. What was happening? Why did it feel so good? How was her body enjoying it so much? As much as she tried to resist, nothing she did seemed to work. She felt her mind slipping away, her resistances crumbling. Why was she trying to fight him again?

"That's a good girl… Just relax, and give in." She heard his voice in her ear. Which one? She couldn't tell. Left? Right? Both? Her surroundings seemed to blend in to each other. His voice was almost hypnotic, her mind almost as if shut down, her body obeying. She didn't try to fight. It was too good to fight. All she had to do, was enjoy it more.

"That's right, just like that. It's better to listen, isn't it? It's better to obey." Obey. That was something she could do. That's all she has been doing her whole life, right? She obeyed Orochimaru, he had controlled her. She didn't know anything else, and he wasn't there anymore. She was worthless without someone to obey, wasn't she?

"Good girl, feel yourself slipping away. Feel yourself give in more and more. Just stop thinking, and listen to me." She already felt like that, her body and mind almost two separate entities at this point. Were they really, though? Her body felt good as he moved, her mind felt good as he talked. Tayuya felt herself just stop thinking entirely, feeling as if she was in a dream she never wanted to wake up from.

"You need to obey, don't you?" It was an easy question, her head nodding dumbly. "You want to obey, don't you?" Another nod. "It feels good to obey, doesn't it?" Another. "And who you want to obey, is me." That wasn't even a question, but she still nodded. She could feel another part of herself overtake how she was earlier, almost as if she was being rewritten.

"Good girl… now, time for you to have your treat." Treat? She was going to be rewarded? Was it because she was being good? She couldn't think, and she stopped thinking entirely, feeling herself become filled with something thick and hot. She couldn't even register what it was, her body erupting into pleasure, the darkness of the blindfold turning white before she passed out.

* * *

When she eventually awoke, the first thing she noticed was that she felt… refreshed. She felt better than she had in a long time. The next thing she felt was warmth, a body beneath her, something wrapped around her. She opened her eyes, noticing t was a person. Looking up, her eyes met that of Yoichi's. Before, she would have felt sickened to be in such a position. Now, her heart skipped a beat for she smiled, leaning in to kiss his neck.

"How do you feel?" She heard him ask. She smiled wider, feeling happy he was concerned for her.

"I feel great, Master." It felt natural to call him that. After all, she was his.

"Good to hear. I was hoping it didn't work." She blinked. What didn't work?

"What do you mean, Master?" She asked, moving back to look into his eyes. She couldn't help but look over every feature of his face, and not dislike any bit of it. He was absolutely perfect in her eyes.

"In order to free you from Orochimaru's influence, I decided to put you under my own. I didn't want to at first, since I had never used the full extent I could, but I felt it was an emergency." She blinked again. Under his influence?

"I… I still don't understand?" She really didn't. This felt too natural, could he have really done something to her?

"Essentially, I've made you into my slave, both in body and mind." She nodded.

"So, you didn't do anything." Yoichi sighed.

"No, I did. You've essentially been brainwashed, I guess. You have to obey my every command, and you cannot harm me or any others of my clan. You also are irrevocably infatuated with me." She nodded again, this time slower.

"Ohhh, okay." She said, completely calm and accepting of the news.

"You aren't… mad, or anything?" He asked, a bit incredulous. Tayuya shrugged.

"Why would I be? You've made me your slave, I have no say in what you do to me, Master. But… I feel happier, now. Like, a burden was lifted." She leaned in, nuzzling into his neck. Of course, she still had all her memories, already a bit of regret for the way she treated him settling in, but it was quickly alleviated, feeling his lips against hers.

"I guess you're right. You know, I'm still a bit horny. Be a good girl and ride me like a little slut, will you?" It was more of a test than anything, but the results were a bit surprising.

"Anything for you~" She said, kissing his cheek before sitting up. She looked down, feeling his length against her backside, lifting her hips before lowering herself slowly, feeling her body shudder with delight as she was filled with warmth and a sense of happiness for doing as he asked. Within moment, she would begin moving along his length, head thrown back as she panted heavily, Yoichi placing his hands behind his head.

"Hm… maybe having slaves wouldn't be so bad after all… She does seem to be enjoying herself." He muttered under his breath, watching her move up and down, her stomach bulging a bit every time she felt the tip hit her cervix.

An hour later, Ino and Temari were still with Kin, rubbing her back. She had managed to calm down, but Yoichi had been gone for a while now. She would be lying if she said she wasn't a bit worried. That is, until Yoichi walked out, holding something in one hand. The girls all perked up.

"Yoichi-sama! How did things go?" Temari asked, only getting a smirk from him as he tugged on what he held. It seemed to be some sort of make-shift leash, and it led into the hallway, a completely-nude Tayuya emerging, crawling on her hands and knees, the leash attached to a make-shift collar around her neck. Before any of the other girls could say anything, Tayuya bowed before them on the floor.

"I'm so sorry for my previous behavior! Master has shown me the error of my ways, and I wish to do anything I can to make things up to you!" She said, making the others blink. Looking on both of her outstretched hands, they could see a purple heart on the back of both of them.

"Things went pretty well!" Yoichi said. Kin was speechless for a moment, Temari licked her lips, and Ino…

"Yoichi! I want that too!" She said, pouting and crossing her arms.

"Well, not. You see, I had to take things a step further with her. You three, I only 'own' in body, since anything I do to you you'll enjoy. However, she had her mind influenced because of the seal, therefore I had to take over her mind as well to 'free' her, though it's not really true freedom. You girls have one mark, to show I have dominion over your bodies. She has two, to show I have her body and mind." He explained, Ino nodding.

"Ah, I see…" She still wanted it though. Kin finally found her voice to speak.

"So, she's your slave now, too?" Yoichi started to nod, paused, and shrugged.

"Well, she is, but not in the same way your three are. You've got complete free will. She, however, has to obey me." Tayuya had now sat up, sitting patiently on her knees.

"Kin, before you say anything else, he explained it to me already. I also have all my memories, too, I haven't forgotten a thing. I would rather be like this than to how I was before. I get to be with you, Master, and that's all I need. I feel… happy, now." She said, a genuine, soft smile on her face. Kin moved over to her, wrapping her arms around her, tears falling from her eyes again, but this time from happiness.

"Oh, Tay, I was so worried about you… You never smiled at me after that snake got to you. I just wanted you to be happy again." She said, Tayuya hugging her back.

"Thank you. You did all you could to help me, but I rejected you still. I don't want to do that again. Just, don't be mad with Master." Kin shook her head.

"I could never be mad at him, or you either. If you're fine with this, then I am too. In fact…" She looked up at Yoichi. "Please, Yoichi… No, Master. Do the same to me. I owe you everything. I want to be yours completely." Yoichi blinked before kneeling down, cupping her cheek, Kin leaning into his warm touch.

"Of course. But, not right now. I wore myself out quite a bit when I was with Tayuya. Had to do a few… tests to make sure things were going as planned." Kin nodded, wiping her eyes with one hand, looking to see Tayuya gently grab her other and smile at her, making her smile back.

"Hey, Yoichi, if we don't get the second mark, what does that mean for us?" Temari asked, Ino looking at him curiously as well.

"Hmm… I'm not entirely sure…" He said, Tayuya piping up.

"I may be a slave to Master, but that also means I'm a slave to the clan. If needed, I will follow your orders as well, as long as they don't interfere with what Master has told me." Yoichi tilted his head and thought for a moment then nodded, feeling that was fair. He couldn't order all the girls around, after all.

"Oh, nice! The only thing else I have to say is that while you being kind is sweet and all, but I do like the idea of you being like how you were before, just less rude." Temari said. Yoichi crossed his arm, one hand stroking his chin in thought.

"You know what… I did too. You being sweet is nice, but your old personality had its charm too. So…" He placed one finger on Tayuya's forehead, channeling some chakra. Within a few seconds, her eyes went glassy and blank, before returning to normal. Immediately, there was a change.

"The fuck am I doing naked, still?" She asked, standing up. "It's cold as hell! I'm going to go put something on, Master." She said, walking back to her room. Yoichi smiled to himself nodding.

"I think that's much better." The other girls couldn't help but giggle, Tayuya coming back a few moments later, now clothed, a scowl on her face even though she wrapped her arms around one of Yoichi's.

"What's so fucking funny?" She asked, glaring at the ones who were laughing, pressing herself against him for more warmth.

"Oh, nothing. Time to get dinner started! Want to help me, Kin?" Temari said, getting up, Kin doing the same after nodding. They always seemed to enjoy cooking together. Yoichi smiled, taking a seat on the couch, Tayuya curlng up beside him, Ino taking the spot beside him.

"You know, I think things are going to be a lot more fun now~" Ino said, Tayuya glaring over at her.

"The fuck are you talking about, you blonde bimbo?" Ino opened her mouth to retort, before getting an idea, smirking.

"Tayuya, how about you be a good girl and eat me out, hm?" She asked, pulling her pants and panties down. Tayuya kept glaring at her for a moment before letting out a sigh, getting up from her spot and moving between Ino's legs, her face bright red.

"Don't think this means anything! I'm just doing this so I can have Master more to myself!" She said, gently grabbing Ino's thighs and pressing her face between her legs, Ino letting out a moan.

"Yeah, yeah, get to work!" She said, grabbing the back of the other's head to push her further in, Yoichi letting out a chuckle of amusement.

"You know, I have to agree. Things are going to get more fun!"

* * *

Author's Note

And there we have it! Tayuya is now harem member number 4, and she's still foul-mouthed, a tsundere, but also an obedient slave. To let you know, this is also a bit of an important chapter, as Yoichi begins to think holding back isn't so bad. As for how her personality came back? Well, it's essentially because she was 'reprogrammed', so to speak, so he just needed to do an extra bit of reprogramming.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	14. Just One Touch Or Eight

Author's Note

So, I finished the last chapter a bit early, but kept it up in hope for some reviews to respond to. Didn't get any. Not that there's anything wrong, of course, but reviews do encourage me on, knowing people are enjoying the story. Also helps me if you say what parts you didn't enjoy as well.

Also, this one is being uploaded early, just because of the site acting up. So, yay! Double Upload! Check out the previous chapter if you haven't.

Naroku: Right, it just slipped my mind. I'll remember to do so with some more practice.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 14: Just One Touch… Or Eight

After Tayuya had been marked with two of Yoichi's marks, things went up from there. Since there were now four girls, each wanting to be with Yoichi, it was a bit cramped at night, so Temari took the initiative by volunteering to sleep in her room now…. On the exception that Kin stay the night with her. There was surprisingly little argument, especially from Tayuya. Since her subjugation, she had practically become attached to Yoichi.

The girl who was most effected by Tayuya joining was Ino, who was at first annoyed by how Tayuya was hanging on him like she used to. But, by taking the 'Temari approach', she began to warm up to the red head as she had her serve her in various ways.

Although Tayuya stayed foul-mouthed, she began to get used to things, her insults becoming more playful. However, she would never admit to enjoying doing things for Ino and Yoichi, no matter how true it was. Everything was going just perfectly.

"So, what's everyone's plan for the day?" Yoichi asked during breakfast. It had been two weeks now since Tayuya had started living at the Sakata house now, and things finally had gotten into a new routine. Since they all couldn't fit on his bed, they now ate at their usual dining table. Kin and Temari had taken the role of cooking in the morning, Ino and Tayuya being the ones to wake Yoichi up.

"You already know what I'm doing." Tayuya said, sitting to his right. She had taken it upon herself to, as she says, 'Keep Master out of trouble.' By that, of course, she meant to never leave his side. He had to admit, it was a bit cute, and he was beginning to enjoy her company more and more.

"I'm heading to a photo shoot today. This one might take a while, though, so I might not be back till dinner." Ino said from his other side. Her part time modelling gig has been really successful. She still wasn't going to stop being a shinobi for it, of course, but she was getting several offers around the village recently. Being the exhibitionist she knew she was, she couldn't turn them down easily, most of the time coming home completely drenched between her legs.

"Kin and I are going out shopping. Running a bit low on cooking ingredients, and there were a few other places we were wanting to stop by." Kin sat beside Tayuya, with Temari beside her. To Yoichi's amusement, he found the two having their own fun the other day, with Kin calling the older girl 'Mistress.' He didn't mind their own dynamic going on, especially since when he stepped in for a bit of time with them, Temari practically fell to the same level as Kin.

"What about you, Yoichi-sama?" Kin asked.

"Jiraiya came back yesterday with Naruto and Lady Tsunade. I might go look for him to see if he can teach me anything else. I've gone through all the scrolls he gave me anyways." It wasn't a secret that the Third's battle with Orochimaru left him extremely worn out. He had been forced to retake the position as Hokage since the Fourth's death, and he had thought he could continue on. Old age had another plan, and he finally decided to retire for good.

Jiraiya had made sure to stop by the day before to let Yoichi know he was back, explaining the reason behind his trip. He was considered to be a candidate for the Fifth Hokage, but he turned it down, believing his other teammate was better suited, volunteering to bring her back to Konoha to take the position.

The girls nodded, the five of them idly chatting as they finished up, Ino volunteering to clean up as Kin and Temari head out, Yoichi taking a shower with Tayuya joining him. He had to admit, having her around was really nice. She wasn't some sex-crazed slut, but she was always willing to please. While she also could be foul mouthed around others, when it was just the two of them, she could be incredibly caring and sweet.

"You know, it's almost surprising how well you've taken to life here, and so quickly." He said to her, Tayuya washing his back for him. Hearing him say that, she wrapped her arm around him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"You're my Master, if I feel behind at any point, I might disappoint you. Besides, I owe you as much as Kin does now." Looking down, he gently took her hands in his, seeing her now with only one mark. In a surprising twist of events, he had not given her back her personality, but instead just removed one of her marks.

It turned out, that in his attempt to 'corrupt' her as his slave, it had just canceled out the corruption by Orochimaru. It was certainly strange, but Tayuya was a lot happier, deciding to still serve him as she would have. She had as much free will as the others, deciding to willingly serve him. Of course, it was all she knew, having to be Orochimaru's body guard for several years. It wasn't much different, but now she was happier, and had someone much better to serve.

"Is it wrong to say that of all the girls, you're the closest to being my favorite?" He asked, Tayuya smiling wide, him turning around and kissing her gently, to which she happily returned. It's not that he didn't like the other girls, they all had their own unique charm. Tayuya, though, was just there to be…. There for him. She enjoyed the sex, yes, but that was more of a bonus.

She had hated men all her life because they tried to use her for various reasons, not once thinking about her own feelings. Now, here was someone that cared for her, even after what she did to him. Taking a seat on the small shower bench, he pulled her into his lap, Tayuya wrapping her arms around his neck, the two taking a moment to enjoy each other's company.

It was times like these that always conflicted inside Yoichi. On one hand, he enjoyed feeling powerful over the girls, having them serve him. But on the other, the tender moments like this were something he enjoyed just as much, if not more.

"Mind if I join?" Their moment was interrupted as Ino stepped in, not really waiting for an answer. Of course, that annoyed Tayuya, getting up and poking the other's chest.

"Of course we fucking mind! Couldn't you see we were having a goddamn moment to ourselves? I swear, you can be such an insensitive bitch!" She exclaimed, Ino not looking phased at all.

"Well, sorry, but I was his first. If anyone's insensitive, it's you for trying to hog him for yourself!" She retorted. Before this could escalate any more, Yoichi stood up.

"Ino, Tayuya, calm down. You're both important to me, okay? I may have had you around longer, Ino, but that doesn't make Tayuya any less important. Can you both just try to get along?" He asked, the girls looking to him, then to each other, then to him. Ino sighed, speaking first.

"Just for you, Yoichi. But only on the promise that I never have to leave your bed." Tayuya narrowed her eyes, arms crossing.

"If she doesn't, then I don't either! There's room for three after all, right?" Yoichi pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, fine. Both of you can always sleep with me." Looking to them again, he had a feeling he had been tricked. The fake, innocent smiles on their faces further solidified that feeling.

"Hear that, Ino? Master said we always get to sleep with him~" Tayuya said, the two girls wrapping one arm around each other.

"Indeed, Tayuya~! Guess we better get along then, huh?" Ino replied, before the two girls faced each other, pressing their bodied against one another, and began to kiss. Not just any kind of kiss, an intentionally slow, lots of tongue, over-exaggerated one.

"You two weren't actually fighting, were you?" He asked blankly, the girls pulling back, a large grin on each of their faces.

"We love you~" They said together, each straddling one of his legs, leaning in to kiss along either side of his neck. With a reluctant sigh, he wrapped an arm around them both.

"I love you both, too." He was sincere when he said that, as he knew the girls were too. Hearing him say those words just made them happier, rubbing their bodies against him. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

"You want to do what?" Jiraiya asked Yoichi. After his shower, he and the girls got ready before heading out as well, where he and Tayuya went out to look for Jiraiya, finding him training with Naruto.

"I want to check out Naruto's seal. It looks familiar to something you gave me, and while I don't know what his seal is used for, I think I can improve it a bit." Yoichi responded, Naruto and Tayuya looking on. Luckily Naruto didn't recognize Tayuya at all as one of Orochimaru's bodyguards. Jiraiya did, but had already been explained. He also promised to not say Tayuya was out of the house, mostly because he wanted to check her seal too.

"I can't let you do that. Not even I would dare touch it. It's too dangerous, especially someone like you who has so little experience, and you don't even know what it is." Jirayia said, crossing his arms.

"But Lord Jiraiya, his seal is the most advanced I've seen! If I can just look it over, I'm sure I can learn something new." Yoichi complained, Tayuya even speaking up.

"Yeah! He's already learned everything from your shitty scrolls and you told us there's nothing else you can do to help." She didn't really know what seal they were talking about, but if there's anything she's learned about Yoichi, it's that he knows seals. Jiraiya sighed. To be fair, he didn't expect this kid to do so well. He had given him as much as he could, and now he had nothing left.

"Alright, alright. Fine. I'll let you _look_ at it. Nothing more. Got that?" Yoichi nodded excitedly. "While you do that, I want to take a look at the girl's seal, that alright?" Tayuya nodded as well. "Good. Naruto, you lay down and pull up your shirt. Take a nap if you need to."

"Fine..." Naruto let out with a sigh, not wanting to miss out on more training. Hopefully this wouldn't last too long. In a few minutes, Naruto and Tayuya were both in a comfortable position, Yoichi and Jiraiya looking over them respectively. Naruto quickly fell asleep from not doing anything, making things bit easier for Yoichi.

As time went on, he couldn't make any sort of progress as he was. The seal had eight points on it, with a spiral in the middle. While the points didn't have anything too specific about them, there was something that kept nagging Yoichi. Glancing over at Jiraiya, he saw that the sage had his back to him. This was as good as chance as ever.

Channeling a bit of chakra into one finger tip, he touched each of the eight points at seemingly random before observing if anything happened. At first, nothing did. Then, the seal began to fade. Thinking he did something good, he looked over to Jiraiya, about to call for his attention when Naruto let out a yell of agony.

"What's going on!?" The sage turning around, his eyes widening as well as Yoichi, watching as Naruto's body began to emanate red chakra, Yoichi backing away. "What did you do!? I told you not to touch it!" He yelled at the boy, who couldn't do anything but watch. Not wanting to waste any time, and not able to anything where he was, the sage quickly grabbed Naruto.

"I'll be talking with you later if we're not dead." He stated before disappearing. Tayuya moved over to Yoichi, hitting him gently on his head.

"You just had to fucking touch it." She said, sighing before helping him up.

"If he just told me why I shouldn't have touched it, I wouldn't have." He said, a bit shaken, but quickly composing himself. The two quickly returned home, not wanting things to get worse. But of course, fate had other plans. Immediately when they got in, they ran into Temari, who was prepped up as if for a mission.

"Temari, what's going on?" Yoichi asked. Temari jumped, not expecting him there.

"You didn't hear? Sasuke Uchiha's been kidnapped! Last person who saw him said that he was with three guys who gave him some pill, then put him in a coffin. They've got a lead on where he was taken, and they're looking for any help to go after them." She said, Tayuya widening her eyes.

"Wait, coffin? Shit! Then that means… wait, there's only three of them!? What the fuck are they thinking!?" She said, Yoichi and Temari giving her a look. "That must be the other Sound Five, minus our… I mean, their leader. They're taking him to the snake bastard while upgrading his fucking seal. Problem is, they need four people to use that coffin! They might kill him as it is!" Temari cursed under her breath.

"And you're supposed to stay here… Alright, Yoichi, you go on ahead. They're heading northwest. I'll go report what Tayuya said and see if anyone else can come. Tayuya, you need to stay here. Kin will look after you." Temari said, Tayuya not really happy but this was an emergency. Thankfully Yoichi didn't need anything else, running off immediately.

It didn't take long for him to come across where a battle had taken place. Lying on the ground being treated was Choji. As much as he wanted to stop, he didn't have time to waste. Following the same direction, he came across a wounded Neji and later a wounded Kiba, who he barely remembered but still recognized him as the genin who didn't get a team. Luckily they were also being treated already, so he didn't feel as bad as he continued on.

Eventually he reached what looked to be a field of spikes, he came across Gaara and Lee, the latter fairly injured but otherwise fine. Being carried in Gaara's sand was a black coffin, the two genin beginning to make their way back. Landing in front of them, Yoichi sighed.

"Oh, come on! I don't get to do anything around!" He said, much to the other's confusion. "Oh, sorry. My bad. You guys, uh, need any help?" They continued to stare at him blankly, Gaara's sand easily carrying the coffin. "Right, right. I take it you guys have it handled."

* * *

A couple hours later, Yoichi was joined by Tayuya at the hospital. Choji, Neji, and Kiba were currently being looked after, along with Gaara, Kankuro, and Lee. Somehow he had missed Kankuro at some point. Temari was with her siblings, talking with them about how things were going and hearing about what was happening at Suna.

Tayuya had been requested to be there, now being the only living member, albeit former, of the Sound Five. Anything she could tell them about the coffin would help them as it had not yet opened, being under heavy observation. Yoichi, however…

"I can't believe you. After all I've done for you, you couldn't do one thing, and not touch his seal. Do you know what you've done because of whatever you did? No, of course not. I don't even know what you did. All I know, is that now it's gone." Jiraiya said, having brought Naruto to the hospital earlier. So far, nothing too unusual had happened, both strangely and thankfully, but he had been unconscious for a while.

"You know damn well what the seal did and what it was. If you just told him anything, we wouldn't be having this fucking problem, would we?" Tayuya retorted on Yoichi's behalf, the latter rubbing his temple.

"Hate to say it Jiraiya, but the girl's right. You could have made up literally anything, but you just told him not to touch it." Jiraiya groaned as he turned to Tsunade, who had come to the hospital thanks to her medical knowledge. She had been the one to check on Naruto, and now she along with Jiraiya were among the few trying to figure out the deal with the coffin.

"I admit, this is partially my fault. But what stands is that he deliberately did something after I told him it was dangerous." Jiraiya said, crossing his arms. Yoichi sighed.

"Alright, here's the problem. I don't know what I did. At all. I touched the seal a few times, and that was it. I was told it would be dangerous, yes, but now you're telling me nothing has happened. So, I don't understand why what I did was such a big deal." Yoichi stated. The sannin were at a bit of a loss. On one hand, they could tell him and be put on trial for treason. On the other hand, they didn't and had him punished for seemingly no reason.

"It's alright, Jiraiya, Tsunade. I think at this point it's fair to tell him. Especially because since the seal's gone, it might be as well." The Third Hokage approached them, using a staff to help him walk. Old age definitely wasn't treating him well. Jiraiya looked to his sensei before sighing.

"Very well. To keep the story short, the Fourth Hokage couldn't kill the Nine-Tails 13 years ago. Instead, he sealed it inside Naruto. That seal was supposed to hold the beast inside Naruto, but with it gone, there' no telling what happened to it. It could be dead, it could be alive. I thought it would escape when the seal disappeared, but so far, there's been nothing." Yoichi nodded slowly.

"I see… I guess that also explains why people treat him differently… But, now what?" The older three shrugged.

"All we can do is wait, really." They sat in silence for a few moments, before someone came rushing by.

"The coffin's opening!" They exclaimed. The Third Hokage, two sannin, Yoichi, and Tayuya all moved to where it was under watch. As it opened, it released a heavy, dark mist, revealing…

"Wait, that's not Sasuke." Yoichi said, the Third Hokage furrowing his brow. Indeed, inside the coffin was not Sasuke Uchiha, but a girl with shoulder-length black hair. What made things more confusing was she was dressed similarly to how Sasuke usually did.

"What's going on?" A voice from behind them asked, Yoichi turning around and blinking, staring at another girl with long blonde hair, rubbing one of her eyes tiredly. He thought she was just some passer-by, but the marks on her cheek and the over-generous amount of orange she wore could only be attributed to one person.

"Uh… Naruto…?" He asked, hoping to whatever god out there he was wrong. Things were already strange enough as they were. The girl puffed out her cheeks, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh, come on, is it really that hard to remember? It's Na-ru- _ko_!"

* * *

Author's Note

And that finishes things up! So, in the poll swapping Naruto and Sasuke's genders was the winner. Why did they change the way they did? I just thought it'd be the best way. The only other way I thought of was having them fight like normal, but when they clashed, they switched universes with female versions who lived in a universe where everyone's genders were different. But I decided 'Nah, too simple.' So voila!

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	15. A Fan of Foxes

Author's Note

Welcome back to a brand new chapter! I hope you've all been waiting patiently. Uploading twice did seem to update the story properly, but I hope it's not something I have to keep doing. Writing is fun, but it take almost three hours to write an entire chapter.

I also hope people aren't upset in the transition for Tayuya between chapters 13 and 14. It kind of does feel like an immediate retcon, but I purposely did it just to show how Yoichi is still try to understand his power completely.

Kurogano Yokaze: Thanks! This chapter should explain things in more detail for what happened to them.

TheLastNanaya: Yeah, Tayuya has grown to be one of my favorite characters, so I couldn't leave her out. But it's weird, it says coffin and barrel between the manga and anime it seems. At least, where I got the info on how things went down, it said it was a coffin in the anime.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 15: A Fan of Foxes

After the sudden appearance of the female Naruto after the coffin had opened, things became a bit hectic. Tsunade immediately kicked everyone else out, locking the room to prevent anyone else from entering. The only people that stayed were her, Jiraiya, the Third, Naru'ko', Yoichi, and Tayuya, with the girl was in the coffin placed on a bed. Yoichi stayed only because he probably had something to do with whatever happened to Naruto, with Tayuya refusing to leave his side.

Tsunade, with all her medical knowledge, did a quick test on Naru'ko' and the unconscious girl, trying to get as much information as she could. The results weren't exactly the best.

"Well, I don't know what happened, but Naruto's a completely natural girl." The female sannin said. Naruko pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. She wasn't even in Naruto's usual orange jumpsuit, instead in long orange pants with a long sleeved orange jacket over a black undershirt that showed off her stomach some.

"Of course I'm a girl! And it's Naruko!" She said, looking obviously annoyed.

"Okay then, Naruko, what is the last thing you remember before waking up?" Jiraiya asked. The girl took a moment to think before remembering.

"Ah! Right! Me and Satsuki were having a fight at that one place. Valley of the End it's called? And then we hit each other and both got knocked out I guess." That was already something wrong, no one made it that far when Sasuke was kidnapped.

"Hmm… And what were you fighting over?" The toad sage asked, prompting Naruko to turn red and look to the side.

"Oh, uh, nothing. It was something silly." She said, obviously not going to give a straight answer.

"How long have you been a girl?" Tsunade asked, Naruko giving her a look as if she was some idiot.

"All my life…? What kind of question is that, Granny?" She did have the same kind of manners that Naruto had. The others looked at the blonde, confused. They had known Naruto for years, and for all that time, he was 100 percent male.

"But this morning when you came to train, you were definitely a boy." Jiraiya said, Tsunade nodding.

"And when you were brought to the hospital, I personally checked on you, and you were completely male." Naruko blinked, looking even more confused than they were.

"What? I didn't make it to training this morning. I was on my way, but then I saw Satsuki being taken away. I ran back to tell you, you put together a team, and we went after her." She looked to the Third, who shook his head.

"I believe you're mistaken, the person who reported a kidnapping wasn't you, and there was no Satsuki. The only person who was kidnapped was Sasuke Uchiha." He replied.

"Wait, Sasuke Uchiha? Could he be Satsuki's brother?" She looked completely bewildered now.

"What do you mean?"

"This Sasuke is an Uchiha, right? Well, so is Satsuki. Is this some kind of joke, though? I mean, she's right there!" She says, pointing to the other girl, currently resting. They didn't know what to say.

"Listen, Naruko, I know you must be confused, but we are too. Earlier today, you were Naruto Uzumaki, and Sasuke Uchiha was kidnapped and put into a coffin. Now, you're in Naruto's place, and so is Satsuki. We're just trying to figure out what happened." Yoichi stepped in, doing his best to explain.

"Uh-huh… And who are you? And wait, she's that rude girl who was part of the group that kidnapped Satsuki!" Tayuya opened her mouth to retort, but Yoichi quickly stopped her before should could.

"Seems we've got a lot to sort out." Jiraiya said with a sigh.

* * *

After an hour, they all came to an understanding. Naruko wasn't the same Naruto at all. According to her, she had never heard of Yoichi, Orochimaru's plan to attack during the chunin exams weren't found out, and they succeeded for Orochimaru, with the Third managing to just barely survive but put into critical condition. In order to save him, she and Jiraiya went out and looked for Tsunade, bringing her back to heal him.

"And then that's when you saw Satsuki be kidnapped?" Jiraiya asked, with the blonde nodding. He sighed again.

"Alright, well, that's a bit more cleared up… Now, problem is, what happened to the fox and how did you get here?" Naruko's stomach was completely seal-free, just like Naruto after Yoichi messed with his seal. The blonde shrugged, about to speak again when a groan came from the other bed, everyone turning to watch as the girl woke up.

"Ugh, what happened…?" She wondered outloud, rubbing her eyes before noticing the other in the room, all eyes on her. "What's going on?"

"Satsuki! I totally won our fight!" Naruko shouted, the others groaning. Might need to take some more time to explain things…

After yet another hour, this time talking with Satsuki, they got most of the same story, except she revealed she had intended on leaving the village to get stronger. Yoichi couldn't help but notice that she was very similar to Sasuke, but a bit more… humble? Her outfit, like Naruko's, was similar to how Sasuke's was, but not the same. She wore white shorts that ended just half-way down her thigh, hugging her hips quite nicely, with a dark blue shirt, the Uchiha crest on the back.

The weirdest part was that she completely lacked the cursed seal on her shoulder. When asking why she would want to leave the village, she avoided the question, although still blushed a bit.

"Well, what do we do now?" Yoichi asked once everything was just about cleared up. The older three thought for a moment.

"Well, it is getting late. I'd like to run a few more tests on them both, as well as a full checkup. However they got here, we don't know how to send them back, and our Naruto and Sasuke might not be coming back either. If worse comes to worse, these two will just be replacing Naruto and Sasuke." Tsunade said. The sun had already begin to set, and there wasn't anything more they could do.

"Very well. Yoichi, you and Tayuya head back home. If anything comes up, we'll be sure to let you know." The Third told the two, both of them bowing before heading out. They checked to see if Temari was still there, but her brothers weren't injured enough to warrant an overnight stay, heading back home.

When they arrived, Yoichi was a bit surprised to see his living room had turned into a gathering area. Ino, Temari, and Kin were there, but they were also joined by Sakura and Hinata. When he and Tayuya entered, all eyes fell on them.

"What's happened at the hospital? We all ran into each other there while checking on everyone, but they wouldn't let anyone see Sasuke or Naruto." Temari said, Yoichi sighing as he looked to Tayuya, sharing a tired look with him. Might as well tell them now.

* * *

"So… N-Naruto and S-Sasuke are… gone?" Hinata asked, Yoichi giving a small nod. Sakura was trying to hold back her tears, Ino doing her best to comfort her.

"Well, it's not like they're completely gone, right? I mean, they're just girls now." Kin said, Tayuya rolling her eyes.

"Get Yoichi's cum out of your ears. They're pretty much replaced by them. Not only are they different genders, but whatever the hell they've done is different from us. They never met Yoichi, and I apparently helped kidnap Satsuki as part of the Sound Five." The red head said.

"Now, I know this is a bit hard to take in. I was there for the whole thing, and it still seems completely off. But, we can't just ignore them. They're very much alike to Naruto and Sasuke, to a degree that it's almost scary. They have their own memories of Sakura, Hinata, Ino, and Temari, they know Tayuya and probably Kin as enemies, and they don't know me. I say we just get to know them, but while they aren't here to actually replace Naruto and Sasuke, we should try and treat them as if they were." Yoichi said, the girls thinking over what he said before nodding.

"Wait a minute, you're too calm about this. WAY too calm. You want to fuck them, don't you?" Tayuya accused, crossing her arms. The other girls blinked, before staring intently at Yoichi.

"Are they that hot or something?" Temari asked, raising an eyebrow.

"That's not the whole reason! Maybe just… ten percent of the reason. Or thirty. But I don't want them to be treated like outcasts!" The girls stared at him before all rolling their eyes, even sweet Hinata.

"Pervert…" They all muttered in unison, Yoichi deflating a bit.

"But he's our fucking pervert." Tayuya said, wrapping her arms around one of his, Ino doing the same to his other side.

"Wait, am I your pervert, or are you my girls?" He asked, Ino poking his cheek.

"Both, duh!" She says, Yoichi chuckling some before looking to Hinata and Sakura who seemed to be feeling out of place.

"What about you two? Have you thought it out yet?" He asked. He didn't want to seem pushy, but it had been a while. He wanted to see where they stood so far.

"Well, I-I've been thinking… And while as nice it would be… I-I don't think I'm ready yet… There's still a lot I want to learn from my family." Hinata said, poking her fingers together as she looked down, that nervous habit emerging from her embarrassment.

"I feel the same… I just, I need some more time to think, especially if Naruto and Sasuke are gone." Sakura muttered, looking to the side and rubbing her arm. Yoichi stepped out of Ino and Tayuya's grasp, moving to the Hyuga and pinkette, lightly cupping their cheeks.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. The offer is there for whenever you're ready. But, until then…" He leaned in, kissing them both gently on their lips, the girls feeling themselves melt as they felt his lips on theirs. "I'm always willing to get to know you better." They flushed bright red, nodding as he stepped back, taking a spot in the middle of his couch as always.

"So! What's for dinner? I had to skip lunch, so I'm starving!" He said, Kin and Ino giggling as Temari stood up.

"Right, right. Me and Kin'll take care of it. Hinata, Sakura, you two want to stay?" The two mentioned looked to each other before nodding, Temari smiling. "Alright! It might take a bit, so you all get comfy. Not _too_ comfy, though." She said her and Kin disappearing into the kitchen.

At first, Sakura and Hinata felt a bit awkward, standing up as they looked for a place to sit. That is, until they were guided to sit on either side of Yoichi, Ino helping Sakura and Tayuya helping Hinata, sitting on the other side of them. They were a bit hesitant, but as soon as they were sat down, they both leaned into the boy, using him for a source of heat and comfort, feeling an arm wrap gently around them.

"You know, you're pretty cute~" Tayuya said to Hinata, making the girl blush. "Aww, Master, can't we keep her?" the red head said with a grin, teasing Hinata some, even leaning in to kiss the smaller girl's neck, making her let out a small mewl, but not complain.

"Only if I get to keep this one~!" Ino said, Yoichi looking over to see Ino running one hand along Sakura's side, the pinkette's eyes closed, breathing a bit heavily. He couln't help but chuckle.

"No, we can't keep them… but they're always free to come visit whenever they want." He said, both Ino and Tayuya grinning wider, both leaning in to Sakura and Hinata's ear respectively to whisper something. He couldn't tell what it was, but it seemed to make them go even more red, nodding their heads after a bit of hesitation. Yoichi sighed to himself. Wasn't he supposed to be teasing them?

That was how they would spend their time until dinner, Tayuya and Ino teasing Hinata and Sakura, who seemed to squirm a bit but not seem to be uncomfortable at all. Even at dinner, Yoichi could spy Ino doing something under the table to Sakura while Tayuya kept whispering things into Hinata's ear. By the time they were finished and finally found a way to escape, they thanked Kin and Temari for the food, both leaving a bit quick. When they did, Yoichi let out an audible sigh.

"You know, you two can be a bit pushy." Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"Oh, lighten the fuck up. Didn't you see that they were enjoying it?" She licked her lips. "But that Hinata… I'd love to make some purple with her~" Ino giggled.

"Besides, it's only fair! Temari's made Kin her pet!" Kin flushed red, trying to hide a bit, but Temari just smirked.

"I can't deny that~" She said, unabashedly groping Kin, making the girl moan. "See? She's just too cute not to want her~" Ino and Tayuya pouted, Yoichi pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Pets? I thought you girls were my pets already?" Ino and Tayuya moved to either side of him, leaning in to his ear.

"Of course we are. We _all_ are. But you don't expect us all to want just you, do you? Especially not when we see how sexy and adorable the other girls end up~" Ino cooed, Tayuya following up.

"Besides, you're not just your pets, we're your slaves~ Your fuck toys~ Even your little cum dumps~" Yoichi reached up, cupping their cheeks, using his Seduction Fist in his touch, just to try something out.

"You know, I try not to think that way so that we aren't just focused on all the sex, but when you say something like that, I can't help myself." Ino and Tayuya's eyes seemed to glaze over at his touch, grinning at what seemed to be nothing in particular. Standing up, he moved around to Temari and Kin, who were watching in a mix of awe, intrigue, and jealousy, cupping their cheeks as well.

"So, tonight, I want the four of you to clean up, then meet me in my room. I think it's time I stepped things up a notch. But, in return, that mean I will decide when and who I get to fuck next. It's been fun with you girls having your way, but it's my job to keep you all in line. Understood?" Kin and Temari's eyes glazed over as well. With his one touch, their thoughts became clouded, their bodies feeling like they were floating. They all nodded.

"Good! I'll be expecting you all in… five minutes." He said, walking out, snapping his fingers. The girls came out of their daze, taking a moment to register things before almost scrambling to clean up as fast as they could.

Yoichi smirked to himself, heading into his room to prepare a few things. As always, he did like being sweet with them, but taking advantage of them like that was always a bit of a rush. Tonight, he was finally going to make sure to put them in their proper place.

* * *

As the next morning came around, Yoichi couldn't help but groan at the sound of someone knocking on his door. Looking around, he saw his girls all curled up, doing their best to stay warm. Looking to his clock, the time was nine a.m. Seemed he wore them all out to the point that he got up first. He wanted to go back to sleep, but the knocking came once again, reminding him of why he was woken up.

Slipping out of bed, the girls whining in their sleep at the loss of heat, he quietly got dressed, moving to the front door only to see Jiraiya there.

"Mornin'" He said tired, Jiraiya giving him a look.

"The Hokage wants to see you." He told him. Yoichi rubbing his eyes before sighing.

"Alright, alright…" He closed the door quietly behind him before heading off to the tower behind the sannin. When he arrived, he still was half-asleep, not really noticing who all was there.

"Yoichi, after further tests, I've found that Naruko's chakra has been partially infused with the Nine-Tail's chakra. Not the same amount she was sealed with, but it's still present. As for Satsuki, she does not have Orochimaru's curse seal at all." Tsunade said, sitting at the Hokage's desk, Hiruzen and Jiraiya behind her. If he was more awake, he would have commented on that, or even notice that Naruko and Satsuki were off to the side a few feet away.

"However, I do want to stay cautious and put them under watch, but as it is…"

"I don't want to live in that rundown apartment! It's the same thing I slept in, even down to the expired milk!" Naruko exclaimed, Satsuki rolling her eyes.

"Well, we can't live in our 'old' apartments anyways. Not only do we not have any of our usual stuff, but should we do end up going back to where we're from, then it would be an annoyance if we re-did our places. Besides, it smells terrible." Tsunade nodded.

"Right, we can't put them back in Naruto and Sasuke's places in case they do come back. So, for now and since you have had experience with other girls coming to live with you, we feel it would be best if they stayed with you at your clan's house. Of course, I and the two have been made aware of your clans… tendencies, I should say…" She trailed off, Satsuki picking back up.

"But we're willing to put up with you over being placed in some run down apartment." Yoichi blinked, tilting his head.

"Well, I wouldn't mind, but it is getting cramped there as it is…" Tsunade sighed, one of her eyebrows twitching from how casual he was from being half-asleep.

"Well, the new council has discussed things, and should it be needed, we are willing to re-construct part of the old Uchiha district to make room for your… clan." She hesitated in calling his situation a clan. Even if it wasn't her Uchiha district, she felt a bit annoyed at having it taken away, but given the circumstances, she would have to accept it.

"Sounds good to me. Anything else? Because I had a long night last night." He said, ending with a yawn, just to further annoy Tsunade.

"No, just go already." She said, Yoichi nodding and walking out. Naruko and Satsuki looked to each other before shrugging and walking out behind him. He led them through the village, everything the same from what they remembered, up until they got to his place.

"Ah, home sweet home." He said, opening the door, holding it open for the other two to go inside before going in behind them. "You two can go pick out whatever rooms you want, as long as it's not already occupied. Just be careful not to wake the others. I'm going to take a nap. Feel free to walk around to know the house." He said, letting out a yawn, hopping over the back of the couch and landing on it, sprawled out.

It wouldn't take more than five minutes before his dozing was interrupted by a shriek, followed by Naruko and Satsuki running out to him.

"One of the rooms… Four girls… Naked… Sheets… It was everywhere!" Naruko said, her and Satsuki both wide eyed, their faces incredibly red. Yoichi lazily opened one eye to look at them.

"Oh, you found the others. I hope you didn't wake them. Tayuya gets especially cranky." He didn't know that for sure, she just seemed to be the kind of person. That was all he would say before promptly falling asleep, leaving the two girls to question what exactly they were doing there.

* * *

Author's Note

Finished! I know there was a spot for some good smut there, but I just didn't feel like writing it, honestly. Plus, keeps things interesting, no? I know it may seem the Seduction Fist can do a shit ton to girls, but when you get down to it, it's not that much. In fact, it could be considered useless since it only works on the opposite gender. But that's depending on your definition of 'useless'.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	16. A Taste of Heaven

Author's Note

I have to ask, has this story actually been funny to anyone? I've tried to put in some humor, but haven't really heard anyone talk about it. Is it just the smut that's good? I know it sound a bit insecure, and it is, but I just want to know if I should continue on with the bits of humor I try to put in, or just focus on the smut.

I also might be doing two chapters per day, mainly because every odd numbered chapter doesn't seem to properly update the story. I could always just remove the chapter and reupload it, but I don't want people to get two emails. I've been there, it's annoying. So, if you want to make sure you're staying updated for the most recent chapters, make sure you follow this story and turn on updates.

Also, this is a the shortest chapter I've written so far, but mainly because it's main point is smut. But, with a twist! A bit of an obvious one, probably, but it's something I decided to go with.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 16: A Taste of Heaven

"Sorry about earlier, we weren't really expecting anyone over." Ino said to their guests. It had been a couple hours after Naruko and Satsuki had come by, and the girls had finally woken up. Temari was busy cooking brunch, Kin was washing sheets, and Ino and Tayuya were talking with the two new girls, who seemed to look scarred for life. As for Yoichi?

"Yeah, I forgot to mention what room not to go in, too. So it's my bad." He said, lying across the laps of Ino and Tayuya, his head resting in the latter's lap. What? It was comfy.

"W-well, I guess it was to be expected…" Naruko said, still flushed, not able to make eye contact with anyone. Satsuki looked as if she had gotten over it, but her inner thoughts were different.

"If there was something like… that, then we could have just waited a bit longer." The raven-haired girl said, Yoichi shrugging, only to get hit on the head by Tayuya.

"He can be a bit of an asshole sometimes." The red head said with a sigh, idly rubbing where she hit him. "But hell, he's one good fuck, that's for sure."

Naruko and Satsuki definitely weren't the most comfortable, hearing about anything sexual, especially with him laid out over the two they were talking with. Thankfully, he sat up, sitting between Tayuya and Ino who both scooted closer to him.

"I'd also like to apologize for anything that might be done or said that makes you uncomfortable in any way. I'll do my best to control myself, but as for the others…" He looked to Ino and Tayuya. Ino just shrugged.

"I'm not. I mean, look at them! They look so yummy~" She gave them a lecherous grin, licking her lips slowly. Tayuya smirked and nodded.

"Oh yes~ If either of you felt like having a fuck, I wouldn't mind~" She said, doing the same, before both her and Ino began to giggle. Yoichi sighed.

"As you can see, they've got little modesty left while here. And it's not that much of an improvement in public either." The others nodded slowly.

"Maybe we should find another place…" Naruko said, making Ino and Tayuya drop their smile.

"No, don't worry, we were just teasing. Guess it just went too far. Yoichi will put us on a short leash whenever you're around." Ino said, Satsuki crossing her arms and furrowing her eyebrows.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Ino could neither confirm nor deny that statement. "Whatever, hopefully this isn't for long. But we're at least going make the most of it. Kind of like… a vacation or something." Satsuki said, Yoichi tilting his head.

"Well, that's one way to put it… But I'm still confused as to why you went from leaving the village to just sticking around?" Satsuki shrugged.

"I don't have the seal anymore, and I pretty much failed. Plus, these are no longer the same circumstances." Naruko still gave her a scornful look.

"Is that really the reason why? Or is it because you-" She wouldn't be able to interrupt her sentence, Satsuki pouncing on her to get her to be quiet, the two fighting each other on the ground, albeit not in the regular way.

"Yep, that's Sasuke and Naruto for you." Ino said with a sigh. Tayuya leaned in to whisper.

"So, who do you think is going to be Master's slut first?" Yoichi sighed.

"Now, now, they're guests. They'll be here until we figure out exactly what happened." Tayuya rolled her eyes.

"Oh, come on! That's because they want to leave. You give them a fucking reason to stay, and they fucking will. Besides, I like these whores better than who we had before." Ino tilted her head.

"Now that I think about it, it's hard not to agree. Just look at Satsuki's ass, it's perfectly heart-shaped! And Naruko's lips? Wouldn't you want those around your cock?" Ino asked, leaning in to Yoichi. He let out a sigh.

"I can't just mark them like that… It wouldn't feel right." The girls thought for a moment.

"Well, why do you need to mark them? Cant your Seduction Fist still work either way?" Yoichi blinked. That was a fair point. This called for a bit of extra experimenting. But, that would have to wait as Temari came out, announcing that the food was ready. Yoichi ate with his girls to either side of him, while Naruko and Satsuki sat away from each other and the rest of them.

They spent some time talking to them, trying to get to know more about them, but any sexual innuendo or joke would always make Naruko stop talking for a short bit. Once everyone was done, Kin and Tayuya took the duty of cleaning up, Ino and Temari heading out to do some work, promising when they get back they'd take Naruko and Satsuki out shopping for whatever they needed. Wanting to see if anything about the vllage was different, Satsuki went out as well.

That left Yoichi alone with Naruko, who looked like she was trying to hide inside her jacket after all the teasing and jokes.

"Hey, mind if we talked in the other room?" He asked her. Naruko looked at him, alarmed, but from his expression, she could tell he wasn't up to anything. They went back to the room she picked out to sleep in, her sitting on the bed, scooting away from him some when he sat down as well.

"I can tell you're really nervous about being here. It definitely isn't the same place you grew up at, no matter how similar it looks. I know things arne't being made easier by the other's jokes that are making you uncomfortable, but they're just trying to help lighten the mood for you. All I want to know, is how I can help you be more comfortable." He gently placed on hand on hers. She thought of pulling away, but felt like he was just trying to be nice. Plus, his hand was so warm…

"Well… I don't know… it's just so weird… I just feel a bit… scared." She said, looking into his eyes. She didn't notice until now how they seemed to change color. It was almost mesmerizing…

"I know you must be, and I don't blame you. I want you to know, I'm here for you, and for Satsuki. I may sometimes seem like a jerk… well, most times… and it's not that usual to have so many girls around me, but I care for each and every one of them, and I'll care for you both as long as you're here." She felt herself move a bit closer to him, but didn't think anything of it. She could only stare into his eyes, feeling the warmth of his hand holding hers.

"But… why?" It came out almost like a whisper. His other hand reached up, gently cupping her cheek. She had seen him do it to the other girls, and they enjoyed it, but she couldn't tell why until now. Her eyes closed as she leaned into his touch. It was so warm… so comforting… so caring… She eventually let out a soft whine as his hand pulled away, trying to lean in to it again.

"You really are adorable." He said, smiling at her. She blushed brightly, but instead of embarrassment, she felt… happy. Then, she widened her eyes some, the scent of something tingling in her nose. While she ddn't have the Nine-Tails inside her, she had a few of her senses heightened because of the leftover chakra.

She didn't know what it was, but the scent was so tantalizing. It was like the smell of ramen, but multiplied by one hundred. She bit her lip, feeling her body heat up. She tried to keep herself composed, but it was too late. She needed it. What did she need? She couldn't tell. Standing up, ignoring Yoichi completely, she sniffed the air, trying to find the source.

"Naruko? Are you okay?" He had meant to try and seduce her, of course, but this wasn't something he had expected. She turned to him, leaning in. The closer she got to him, the more intense the scent was. She leaped onto him, throwing him off guard as he fell back in the bed. Naruko clutched at his chest, her head in the crook of his neck as she inhaled deeply. It was definitely his scent.

But there was something else. She slowly move down in body, Yoichi in a bit of shock but not going to complain. When she reached his groin, she stopped. It was here. Under his clothes. Unable to think straight, she grabbed his waistband and yanked his pants and underwear down, almost being smacked by his length. She stared at it in a sense of wonder, the source of this intoxicating smell before her.

She was driven on instinct alone. Leaning in, she nuzzled her cheek against the warm shaft, eyes closing slowly. Yoichi couldn't help but watch, letting out a groan as her soft skin rubbed against his sensitive organ. Hearing his pleasured sound, she looked up at him, sticking out her tongue and running it slowly up the shaft, one hand holding it gently to keep it in place.

When she reached the tip, she opened her mouth some, her tongue swirling around the head. She didn't know what she was doing. She wasn't thinking at all. She just followed what she felt she should do, never breaking eye contact, her sparkling blue eyes locked on his mesmerizing, technicolor ones.

Without a bit of hesitation, she opened her mouth wider, slowly taking him into her mouth. She couldn't help but moan at the taste, having more sensitive taste buds than a regular human. Her eyelids fluttered, trying to close but also wanting to keep her eyes on his. Slowly, she moved her head down, running her tongue over every inch she could get, and stopping when she felt it reach the back of her throat. She started to pull back, but just as she started to move…

"Further. Take it all in." Yoichi's voice rang through her ears, unable to resist without any other thought. She obediently complied, forcing herself down, feeling herself try to gag and resist, her eyes watering, but she never faltered, never looking away. Eventually, she felt her soft, pouty lips touch the base of his shaft, a few tears escaping as her body struggled to breath.

"Good girl…" That was all she needed to hear, her eyes rolling up in bliss as she felt her body release, her throat relaxing as she seemed to melt at the praise. She was going to need some new pants, fast. She didn't notice how much she needed to breathe until she began to see black spots in her vision, before being forcefully yanked up, taking in a lungful of air, the scent of his shaft heavy around her.

"How do you like my cock, slut?" She felt her body quiver at the name, her eyes half-lidded. Was that what she was? It sounded right…

"It tashtesh sho good…" she slurred out, unable to hold herself up as he let go of her hair that he had pulled on to let her up. She fell forward, back into his lap, nuzzling against his member again, giggling giddily.

"You know, I wasn't expecting this sort of development… but who am I to pass up on this? Suck on it more." Again, Naruko obeyed, picking herself up with a bit of energy she wouldn't have on her own, sliding it back into her mouth, and forcing it down in to her throat. Already she was getting the hang of it, her tongue lapping at whatever she could. It not only felt good, but it tasted heavenly. She didn't know how she would be able to live without this anymore.

Grabbing her by her twin ponytails, he moved her head up and down, Naruko moaning around his length as she was used like this. The pain of her hair being pulled like that further added to her arousal. Her mouth and throat were nothing but a hole to be fucked by his thick, delicious rod. As he used her, his length began to throb until he pulled out just enough as he came, spewing his thick, hot seed into her mouth. She drank it down like it was the last drops of water in a desert, her lower lips convulsing as she orgasmed from the taste. When he was finished, he sat up, pulling her off his length.

"Strip." There was again no resistance. She almost tore her clothes off, feeling them suddenly more constricting on her body. He smirked down at her, her eyes once again staring into his, trapped in his gaze, her firm breasts heaving with every breath, her nipples hard as rock. She wasn't the biggest of all the girls, but hers were at least Ino's size.

"Mmm, good girl~" Hearing those words again made her tremble, her body having a small orgasm at knowing her body pleased him.

"On the bed. Hands and knees." She scrambled into position, her legs parted just enough to show her soaking wet slit off, her juices dripping down her thighs. She looked back at him with a pleading look, biting her lower lip, only to let out something akin to a howl, feeling him thrust inside her. It was cut short, however, as she felt something tighten around her neck, her eyes widening.

A collar? She tried to think of when it was put on her, but a movement of his hips made everything go blank. She didn't care, she only cared that she was of use. She only cared about pleasing him. She didn't care as his thrusts picked up to speeds that were practically inhuman.

"Good girl." Those were the only words she needed to hear, setting off an explosive orgasm, her body continued to be used.

"Good girl." There they were again. And again. She felt her mind melt away as he continued to tell her what a good girl she was, until all that was left were his words, the pleasure, and her obedience. And then, there was nothing.

* * *

Naruko woke up suddenly in her room. Looking down, she saw she was fully dressed. Her body felt completely fine, only the phantom pleasures of a dream lingering still. Wait, a dream? Was that all it was? She didn't remember going to sleep…

Then she did remember. She remembered how she had suddenly felt tired, so she decided to take a nap until later. But... what was with that dream? It had felt so real. And so… good. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she walked out to see the others talking with each other.

"Hey Naruko! We were just about to let you know we were about to head out. Ready to go?" Ino asked, Naruko taking a moment before responding.

"Oh! Yeah, sure." She said, smiling to her, before her gaze moved around the room, landing on Yoichi. As her eyes met his, she could feel an itch build up inside her. She quickly looked away, following after the other two blondes with Satsuki.

"Here's your drink, Yoichi-sama." She heard behind her.

"Oh, thanks Kin. You're such a good girl." Naruko widened her eyes and frozen, feeling her legs become weak, biting her lower lip to stifle a moan as she felt herself cum. Before anyone would notice she stopped, she would keep going, walking a bit quicker to keep up as they left.

"So, when are you going to make your move on either of those girls?" Tayuya asked, her and Kin on either side of Yoichi, him popping a grape into the darker haired girl's mouth.

"Don't worry, I already have."

* * *

Author's Note

Ohohoh, I liked this one. The idea came to me halfway through writing the smut, and I decided to go for it. Was it a dream? Kind of. Did it really happen? Eh, kind of. Will I give you a straight answer? Well, that would ruin the fun, wouldn't it.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	17. The Toll of Power

Author's Note

So, guess what? I found a plot! Not just something to move smut along, but a… I guess, serious plot to go with the story. Why? I just feel like it. Doesn't mean less smut, or more smut. The story feels like 25% smut so far, I'm aiming for it to be about 40% smut. Then 10% humor, 25% plot, and 25% whatever I type up. But! Don't take my word for it.

This chapter is probably going to be the most serious one of the entire story, but definitely the most serious so far. It's going to touch on the plot as well as some conflict that I had already planned out to happen, so I combined them together.

But just because it's so serious, I'm uploading it the same day as chapters 15 and 16, because that means you've gotten your daily dose of smut.

TheLastNanaya: Yeah, it's just something in the background to show that Yoichi doesn't need to constantly be active with the girls, and that they get along QUITE well. As for Sakura and Hinata, things are just getting a bit cramped, so I'm holding off on them actually joining for a bit.

Naroku: I'll definitely be trying my best to make things different, but in the end they'll all be boiled down to 'Yoichi fucks their brains out' in some variation or another. As for Satsuki, well, some things about her will change.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 17: The Toll of Power

Satsuki Uchiha was not the same as Sasuke Uchiha. While they had similar attitudes and parts of their personalities were similar, she was not as focused on power as her counterpart. She was more likely to think a strategy out and set up a trap more often than run in. Her brother had taught her that.

While Naruko was having a vivid and naughty dream, Satsuki was out to find some answers. There wasn't one difference from where she was from, there were several. Maybe there were more? She knew that the Uchiha compound was abandoned, but she had to check. Finding her way easily, she sought out where the names of her fallen family were written down. It was just as she remembered… except for one.

"Yo! Satsuki, right?" She turned around, coming across Kakashi behind her. However, this even furthered her suspicions as she looked him over. "The Hokage informed me of everything, since two of my team were affected." She nodded, bowing to him respectfully. Sasuke didn't even do that.

"You were my sensei before as well. While there are definitely some differences already, I still believe I would be able to learn much from you." Kakashi's visible eye blinked. This was definitely a change of pace… He also had to mentally kick him for thinking that she was cute, too.

"Well, if you wouldn't mind me asking, what are the differences you've seen so far? Besides the more recent events." He was at least curious.

"For one, your Sharingan is on the other side." That in itself was a huge difference. Kakashi had the Mangekyo Sharingan after all, and the abilities changed depending on what eye is used. "But, the biggest one so far… What happened to Itachi?" His name was the only one missing from the memorial.

"Itachi? He's a criminal. An S-class missing nin, responsible for the downfall of the Uchiha here. What about where you're from?" Satsuki closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"Dead." She stated before opening her eyes, revealing her own Mangekyo Sharingan. "By my hands." Kakashi was more than surprised. What else could have been different? "Kakashi, I would like to talk to the Third Hokage." This was a bit of an unusual request, but from how she said it, there was something she really needed to talk about.

"Alright, I'll take you to him." Whether it was this world or whatever world she came from, she was his student.

It didn't take long for them to reach his office, Satsuki thanking Kakashi for helping her but asking to talk with the Third alone. While he was hesitant, he agreed. With her and the Third alone, she explained she knew the truth behind the Uchiha Massacre

"Well, this is quite… troubling." Hiruzen said with a sigh. He was almost a few days away from retiring as Hokage for the second time in his life, and it seemed he still had a few loose ends to tie up,

"Itachi told me everything." She said, a determined look on her face. "After I… I stabbed him, he told me everything he could in his last moments. He didn't kill my clan as some criminal, he did it to save Konoha, and me! He thought he had no other choice." She was getting emotional, but did her best to keep calm. She had to fix things. For his sake.

"He shouldn't be treated as a criminal any longer! Tell everyone the truth. He should be known as a hero, not a villain." The Third sighed again. This wasn't easy to do…

"You have to believe me when I say I wish I could. But, this is what he wanted. He didn't want the Uchiha name to be dragged through the mud, so he chose to be its martyr." Satsuki shook her head.

"I don't care! He's my brother! He and I, we are not our entire clan! We can rebuild it to its former glory! Just… Just bring him back! Let me see him again!" She said, finally breaking down to cry. Unlike Sasuke who sought power, what she sought was atonement. Her brother had died by her hands, all because of a mistake. All because he wanted to protect her. She couldn't forgive herself. Part of her reason to going to Orochimaru was because she knew he could use a forbidden jutsu to bring back the dead. All she wanted was to speak to her brother, one last time.

"He isn't your real brother. He is Sasuke's brother. I'm afraid I can't permit him to return just yet. In a few days, I won't have that power either. However, I will talk to Tsunade about it. I do feel she deserves to know as well, anyways. Should enough time pass and you still have not gone back to where you are from, and Sasuke has not returned, then I feel it would be possible for him to return." Satsuki nodded, wiping her eyes. She may be an Uchiha, but she was also just a girl who at one point felt she lost everything.

"How long would that be?" The Third was hoping she wouldn't ask that. Taking a deep breath, he thought it out.

"I'd say… two years. There's only so much we can study to see how you got here. Our only other option is time." She nodded, standing up and bowing, before beginning to leave. "Oh, and Miss Satsuki?" She turned around to look at him, seeing him smile. "I'm sure your Itachi would be proud of you." That made her smile back to him, leaving to head back to the Sataka residence.

She had been out a lot longer than she expected, Ino and Temari waiting for her to return and Naruko to wake up. Just as they had been about to get her, she came out, looking a bit dazed, then left to go look for anything they'd need for their stay.

* * *

Later that night, after she had returned with the others to put her share away and ate, she turned in a bit earlier than the rest. She didn't need to sleep, but she just wanted some time to think alone. Which would be interrupted by a knock on her door.

"Who's there?" She asked before remembering that all the rooms were soundproof. Sighing, she got up and opened the door, Yoichi standing in the doorway.

"Sorry to bother you. I just thought you could use someone to talk with. You've got the look of someone who's been thinking hard about something." While it was true, she had her pride to keep up. Crossing her arms, she shot him a glare.

"I'm fine." She stated, Yoichi sighing.

"You know, I've been living with my girls for about a month and a half, but I'm starting to catch on to the female's hidden language. No means no, yes sometimes means no, and most importantly, 'I'm fine' means 'I need help'. Either that or it's an Uchiha thing. Sasuke would say the same thing even if he was struggling. You're not going to pull a Sasuke on me, are you? Oh, wait a minute…" She rolled her eyes, turning around to walk back to her bed, but she didn't close the door. Taking that as an invitation in her own way, he sat on the edge of her bed.

"I told you, I'm fine." She said, glaring at him harder. He didn't seem the least bit phased.

"And I'm here to help!" She rolled her eyes.

"What will it take to make you leave?" He pretended to think for a moment, holding his chin and tilting his head.

"Hmmm… how about… you tell me why you want to be hurt." She widened her eyes for a moment, before narrowing them.

"How did you…?" He shrugged.

"I didn't. Well, kind of. Your body language just screams guilt and regret. Plus my ability." She blinked, arching one eyebrow.

"I thought it just turned girls into your slaves or something?" He chuckles, nodding.

"That's part of it, yes. But, the question is, how does that happen? It's not like I've reprogrammed them all or something, and pleasure alone doesn't just make someone want to obey you. You know, I haven't actually told anyone the secret to the Seduction Fist before. But, I think you'd like to know." She narrowed her eyes.

"Why me?" He shrugged.

"You're cute. But mainly because I want you to know you can trust me. That sound fair enough?" She nodded, doing her best to hide the small blush. "Good! You see, it took me a while to figure it out fully myself. My father only told me it was used to 'help others feel good'. When I first used it on Ino, I thought it was just making others feel pleasure, which is partly true. The biggest part about it, is it allows me to see a person's biggest fears, insecurities, pretty much anything negative. From that, I can help break those down one by one, until they feel good about themselves.

"That's why when I say I love Ino, or Temari, or Kin, or Tayuya, I can mean it. I've seen what they're afraid of. I know what they're most worried about. And I accept them for who they are, not what they want to be. Of course, going so deep into knowing them, it opens them up a lot to me. That's why they'll do anything for me, because I might be the only person out there that can take away any bit of pain and sadness, and fill them with pleasure and happiness." He finished, smiling softly. Satsuki's glare had softened as well. Maybe… he really wasn't as bad as she thought.

"But, then, who takes yours away?" His smile faltered. He let out a sigh.

"Well, seems you figured out the hidden secret already. I'm not even going to lie, inside, I hurt. A lot. But I don't know how to get rid of it. Ever since I started using my ability, I've felt myself change. I haven't felt happy for myself ever since my father died, and instead, I've been trying to help make others happy. As long as the ones I love are happy, then that's what I have to believe is my own happiness. I take their pain so they can be happy for me." He gave a small chuckle looking down. "You know, I didn't realize until this very moment something my father told me. He said, 'To abuse this technique is to harm yourself'. I guess I got caught up in all the sex and such to realize that." Satsuki was quiet for a moment.

"Why tell me all this? Why not anyone else that you actually know?" He closed his eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Because, I just wanted to talk. I want you to know that you can tell me anything on your mind as well. I can feel your pain, even now, and I'm willing to help take it from you. It's also something that's been bothering me for a while, and I didn't know how best to explain it to the others. If they knew what my ability really did, I'm not afraid they'll leave me, but I'm afraid they'll try to take their pain back. In the end, it would just be better if they didn't until I could find my own way." He said, standing up and moving a bit closer to her.

"Good night, Satsuki." He said, gently cupping her cheek, kissing her forehead before walking out, closing the door behind him. She wanted to say something, but what could she say after that? But, for some reason, hearing him admit that about himself made her feel a bit better. No, she knew what it was. That kiss took away all her worries. She felt as if everything was going to be alright for her, but she couldn't say the same for him. Over in Yoichi's room, he entered to see Ino and Tayuya both posing on his bed. He gave them a soft smile.

"Not tonight. I'm feeling a bit too tired still." They both blinked, feeling something was wrong, but as he got into bed and pulled them close, that feeling dissipated, the two smiling as they curled up against him.

"Night Master… Love you…" Tayuya said, feeling worn out suddenly. Ino had quickly fallen asleep, with Tayuya right behind her.

"I love you too…" He said, closing his eyes. Was this what he wanted his happiness to be like? It was hard to tell. On one hand, he was able to help the others out. Ino was afraid to be alone. Tayuya needed someone to rely on and guide her. Kin wanted everyone else to be safe. Temari wanted her brothers to be okay. He stepped in for all of them, and he helped them with what they thought no one else could do. Now, Naruko's fear of being useless, and Satsuki's fear of those close to her… He would help them as well.

* * *

Over the next few days, his plan was put into action. To say it didn't work would be a complete lie. In fact, Naruko and Satsuki were able to settle in quite comfortably. However, it quickly became apparent that there was something wrong with Yoichi. The first sign was how he stopped any sort of teasing with them, denying any kind of sexual favors as well, claiming he wasn't in the mood. The next sign, he stopped smiling. From there, he stopped talking altogether, and then eating, only drinking water. At that point the girls were already worried. Eventually, he collapsed.

He was brought to the hospital where he was treated for malnutrition, but no tests could find anything wrong. Eventually Satsuki revealed what he had told her in confidence, not wanting to betray his trust, but hating the condition he put himself in. Inoichi came by, personally looking through his mind to see the problem, but it took less than a minute before he had a conclusion. Yoichi took on more than he could handle.

Jiraiya eventually volunteered to head out to Kiri towards the original Sakata clan to see if he could find a way to help. For the whole time he was gone, Yoichi's girls would be at his side as much as they could. They managed to get a bit of progress, getting him to eat and at least respond to questions, but the most he would do was nod or shake his head.

For over a week, Tayuya would stay by his side, Ino doing the same but leave to occasional help out at her parents' shop, just to try and give herself a break. Kin and Temari would be back and forth between the hospital and his home, taking care of chores while also making sure Naruko and Satsuki were fine. They didn't know him as well as the others, but they still visited him, having gotten close to the other girls.

Even some of his other friends came to visit him. They had a majority of what was happening explained to them, and while they couldn't do much, they at least talk about themselves or help keep the other girls company.

Finally, it seemed that a miracle had come. As all six of the girls were gathered around him, occasionally trying to get him to talk, the door to his room opened.

"In here." A voice said. Not just any voice, but Jiraiya's voice. Turning to the door, they watched as an older man entered the room, Jiraiya stepping behind him.

"Are you his girls?" The older man asked, the girls nodding their heads without thinking. He was fairly tall and a bit muscular for his age, the only thing showing how old he was being his silver hair and his dark tan skin, as if he had worked outside every day for the past thirty years. He was clean shaven, wearing a dark green coat that reach the back of his knees, as well as dark pants and a dark shirt. What gave away who he could be was a familiar purple heart, sideways on the shirt, as well as his eyes that seemed to change colors in the light.

"And who are you?" Tayuya wasn't blind, but she still was protective of Yoichi.

"Not bad…" He muttered under his breath, looking the girls over before speaking louder. "I am Ichiro Sakata, father of the late Haru Sakata, and current clan head of the Sakata clan… in Kirigakure, at least. I'm not sure if he told you his father's name, but that would make me his grandfather." The response he got wasn't one he expected. Immediately, Ino, Kin, and Temari got between Yoichi and him.

"He told us about what happened to his father. We're not going to let you kill him too!" Ino said, making Ichiro shake his head.

"I'm not here to kill him, I'm here to help. Why would I have my own son killed? The responsibility belongs to my second son, who thought that they would be the next clan head should Haru be killed. Instead, the only thing he received was exile from our clan. I respected my son's decision to leave. What parent wouldn't?" He said, Temari narrowing her eyes.

"Yoichi told us that his father had to steal most of those family scrolls!"

"He did, on my request. I couldn't let them fall into the hands of my other sons. While tradition can be a bit unfair, they rightfully belonged to him. Now, may I please check on my grandson, that I have yet to meet?" He dropped the family card alright. The girls were still hesitant, but a nod from Jiraiya was enough to show he didn't mean any harm. Ichiro walked forward, kneeling beside Yoichi.

"As cliché as it is, you look a lot like your father, kid." He said, placing one hand on his back. Yoichi hadn't even moved to acknowledge that his own grandfather was there. Letting out a sigh, the older Sakata looked to the girls.

"I take it he used the technique of all of you?" They all nodded. "That's what I feared…" He stood up, looking to Jiraiya. "I'll have to take him back home for a while. He needs to learn how to clear out these emotions. Haru didn't take part in the clan ways as Yoichi seems to want to, so he wasn't taught how to clear them away. If I had known he was starting this early, I'd make an effort to come sooner." Jiraiya nodded.

"I'll report to the Hokage. Would you know how long it would take?" Ichiro shrugged.

"With all that's still left to teach him? Three years at best. If he's a fast learned, then I'd say two."

"Wait, two years!? I'm coming with him!" Tayuya said, the other girls voicing their complaints as well.

"I can't let you. Rather, you can't come anyways. He needs to spend time alone to clear his mind of all your pain his taken on. If you're there with him, it'll either lengthen the process or you'll just continue giving him more to take on. Don't worry, I know what it was like when I had to go through it, though I could only handle three girls before I reached his state. As soon as he can, I'll make sure he writes to you all. Now, if you're all going to say goodbye, better do it now. The quicker I get him back to Kiri, the quicker I can get him back here." The girls all seemed devastated. Two full years? That sounded like torture to them.

One by one, they each bregudgingly gave him a hug and a kiss, even if he wasn't responding to them. Eventually Jiraiya returned, handing Ichiro a scroll.

"Take care of him. He's a good kid, and means well." The sannin said to him, the older man smirking.

"Oh, don't you worry, I have the easy part. You in Konoha have those six to deal with." He said, motioning to the girls with his said, not even Tayuya able to give any kind of retort. Placing the scroll in his coat, he walked over to Yoichi, grabbing him and swinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Yoichi wasn't in any condition to walk, after all.

"Will you be okay getting there?" Jiraiya asked, Ichiro laughing heartily at that.

"Don't you worry, I was once an active shinobi as well. I've fought in a couple wars, I think I can bring my grandson to Kiri." He said before leaving the room. The girls still were in a bit of shock. Yoichi wasn't gone forever, but he was still… gone. Eventually they had to leave, since they weren't visiting anyone anymore. Arriving back at the Sakata clan house of Konoha, they all decided to go to bed early.

All six of them did their best to squeeze onto his bed, hoping to wake up and have him back already.

Author's Note

And complete. Now, I know people might be a bit upset that I had things go this route, but I have a reason! And that reason is, timeskip! Because I definitely like the girls better after the time skip. Like, a lot more. Kin and Tayuya? Well, they don't have actual timeskip looks, but I think I'd be able to think up something. In the next chapter, we're just going to skip to when he's coming back, so we can get back into the smut! And plot. Kind of.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	18. The Chapter That Explains What Happens D

Author's Note

So, maybe the transition to the time skip was a bit abrupt. But, you know what? Life happens out of nowhere. Sure, I could probably stretch it out some more, but I felt that would be too boring. I mainly just wanted to move ahead to the fun stuff.

Kurogano Yokaze: Yeah, there's definitely going to be a later explanation of things. But be warned, a lot of it is BS that I pulled from my ass. As for the timeskip, yeah, I just thought that things were moving a bit too slowly, and a timeskip is just what was needed for more fresh ideas in my mind. Especially since he's getting training, so bit more experience and creativity for having fun. As for those Kin and Tayuya pics, those are actually perfect! Well, Kin is completely perfect, the Tayuya one I'd prefer a few changes. But yeah, thanks for those!

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 18: The Chapter That Explains What Happens During the Time Skip

Jiraiya let out a sigh as he managed to make his way to the small compound on the outskirts of Kiri. The mist was a bit thinner than normal, but it wasn't by much. Why was he sent out to get the boy again? Right, he was the only one who had been here before. As he finally saw the compound in his sight, he let out another sigh, this time of relief. He thought he could make it late at night, but the mist blocked his view of the moon. Looking over the horizon, he could see the sun beginning to rise.

It was not as big as the Hyuga compound in Konoha, but it still was large enough to be built outside the main village. The style was still similar to the Hyuga, being a traditional place, but it always had that charming aesthetic. Out of the mist, two teen aged boys appeared, blocking him from further entry.

"I'm here to see Ichiro. Time for Yoichi to come back to Konoha." He stated, the boys looking to each other before relaxing.

"Finally…" One of them muttered as they led him in. Jiraiya raised an eyebrow slightly but didn't say anything. From what he knew about the Sakata clan, these were most likely Yoichi's cousins. They took him to a room close to the center of the compound, bowing before him before moving away. Jiraiya entered, coming across a familiar face.

"Ah, Lord Jiraiya. Finally that time, I see. He's been getting anxious." Ichiro Sakata looked no different from the past two years, except with a few more wrinkles and maybe a bit less hair. Jiraiya nodded, taking a seat that he was offered.

"Before he comes by to leave, I'd like you to tell me how he's progressed." Ichiro looked down with a sigh. Jiraiya had a bad feeling.

"Well, you see… he's completely surpassed my expectations. He managed to learn a lot on his own that I thought he would have needed to be taught. After the first year, I had nothing left to teach him, him mastering all the basics he would need. It was admittedly a rough start, but he quickly got the hang of everything I gave him." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, nodding slowly.

"That sounds impressive… So why didn't he request to return sooner?"

"He spent some time in Kiri, getting close to the Mizukage herself. She took a liking to him, not only having some of her more trusted jonin give him advice for his jutsus, but even assisting him in going to Iwa and Kumo. I don't know if you've heard, but our clan's technique makes our chakra control extremely precise. So precise, that it is almost impossible to make use of jutsus like others can. Every Sakata can do the basics, but we all have to create our own way to manipulate the elements outside of just hand seals. Going to the other villages further helped him create his own techniques, something that was not thought of in previous generations." Jiraiya had heard of the basis, but this was a bit deeper than he thought.

"Right, and I also heard that your clan has better access to multiple elements." Ichiro nodded, pouring them both a cup of hot tea.

"Indeed we do. I and my father were able to use all five elements equally. Haru couldn't use a bit of lightning to save his life. A bit funny, considering how Yoichi told me his main element is lightning, but can hardly use fire, which was his father's main element. Yoichi at least has progressed to be able to light a small campfire, but that's about it." They both took a drink of the tea, the taste surprising Jiraiya at how sweet it was. Ichiro let out a hearty chuckle.

"Ah, I forgot to mention. Most member of our clan aren't fans of bitter, but enjoy things that are sweet. Perhaps a bit too much. I can get you something else if you'd like." Jiraiya shook his head.

"Thank you, but I'd like to see Yoichi first." Ichiro seemed to grimace at that. "Something wrong?"

"You see, remember how I told you the Mizukage had taken a liking to him…?"

* * *

Yoichi sat perfectly still beneath a small waterfall, his eyes closed. Clad in only swim trunks, he had his legs crossed beneath him, his hands holding the 'rat' hand seal, and his breathing smooth and steady. He had learned that meditation was integral to releasing the negativity that was stored in his body. The waterfall was just a substitute for a shower.

"Yoichi-kun~! I made breakfast~!" He heard, breaking out of his meditative state with a smirk. He stood up, walking across the small pond to the house in front of him. A flick of his wrist and he wasn't completely dry, but wouldn't be dripping wet.

"You know, for someone your status, I wouldn't think you would ever cook." He said, his voice deepened since two years ago. He stood a good three inches taller, his body more muscular from training, but his eyes still shined in a mesmerizing color show.

"For someone of your status, you shouldn't be complaining." The red-headed Mizukage shot back, clad in a small cooking apron. And nothing else. Smirking, he walked over, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I'm going to miss you." He said, leaning in to kiss her neck, the kage leaning back into his embrace, tilting her head to one side, hands placed on top of his.

"Do you have to leave?" She whined, Yoichi chuckling.

"I've told you before, I'm not one to stay attached to a single girl. I've got others who are waiting for me." Mei pouted.

"Oh, right. Those girls back in Konoha you've been writing to. Why not just have them come here? It's easier than me leaving to stay with you." He shook his head, sighing.

"I belong in Konoha. You belong here. I'll make sure to visit, you know that. But, you know the main reason why you have to stay, right?" His hands moved up and under the apron, finding her nipples to pinch them, finding them already hard. She let out a moan, her hands undoing the apron to give him better access.

"Of course… Master…" She let out, hips rolling back. Yoichi smirked, sliding out of the swim trunks, pressing his length between her rear cheeks, Mei shivering in anticipation.

"Good girl… now, how about one last time before I leave…?" It wasn't even a question. Lifting herself up, she spread her legs enough for her to sink down on his cock, the thick length pushing her open more. His hands idly played with her D-cup breasts. Or were they double Ds? He already forgot. But Mei's body didn't forget him, feeling his length slide perfectly inside her.

"You know, you're never going to be satisfied by another cock. Your cunt's been shaped to fit me perfect~" He teased, Mei groaning out as she felt her cervix being pushed against. She knew that if either of them went just a bit rougher than usual, then his cock would push right in.

"I wouldn't dare to have another cock inside me, Master~!" She almost squealed, Yoichi smirking at her answer, bending her over the table before beginning to move his hips roughly, not even taking things slow. But her knew Mei loved it, and she did, evident from how her eyes rolled up, arms outstretched in an attempt to grab onto the edge, but to no avail. She was perfectly trained to love his cock at this point, and she knew it. She couldn't resist. She felt it a sin to resist him.

She was practically his puppet. If it wasn't for his laidback and carefree nature, he could have easily used her to manipulate Kiri to how he chose. In fact, the only reason he didn't at this point outside of his nature, was because he needed her to help him with something that she gladly agreed to.

While it was the last time he might be with Mei for a while, the sex was practically the same as always, him roughly thrusting into her over and over until he deposited several loads inside her. She wouldn't get pregnant, of course. He learned for a girl to get pregnant, she would need a third mark, which would be located right beneath her navel. Once that was on her, her body was guaranteed to get pregnant the next time he came in her.

To Mei's disappointment, he would stop after only giving her a single load, but even one was heavy on cum, Mei always feeling her womb expanding some. It wouldn't be visible as it was, but if he had gone a couple more rounds, it would have become more apparent. Pulling out of her, he turned a chair to the side, beginning to eat the breakfast she had cooked for him. As for herself?

"Don't forget to clean me off." He stated, but Mei didn't forget, already pushing herself off the table to kneel in front of him, taking his length into her mouth, feeling her jaw stretch a bit. She could have sworn he wasn't this big the first time they fucked.

Yoichi let out a pleasured grunt, sitting back as one hand fed him, the other running through the Mizukage's locks. Life was definitely good, and he had a feeling it would get better.

* * *

After an hour of waiting, Yoichi returned to his grandfather's compound, being told by one of his cousins that Jiraiya had been waiting. He thanked him, the other sneering at him, before walking off. He easily found his way to where his grandfather and Jiraiya had been talking.

"Hey! Sorry for making you wait. Wasn't expecting you so early. Had to say a few goodbyes." It was true at least. Jiraiya and Ichiro both looked to him, looking him up and down. Yoichi had decided to change out his old outfit for something even more to his liking, He wore a dark blue shirt with his clan's crest on the back beneath a dark green jacket that he kept open, the inside lined with pockets, with dark blue pants that had a few scrolls hanging off his waist. It was simple and easy to hide in. The colors mainly inspired from his grandfather.

"Yoichi, my boy, you've done more than I could expect of you. You've made me proud, and I'm sure your father would be proud too." Ichiro said, standing up and placing a hand on his grandson's shoulder. Yoichi gave him a soft smile and a nod.

"Minus the harem part, though. Other than that, I feel like he's proud of me." His grandfather let out a laugh, patting him on the back.

"Just know you and your girls are welcome here anytime." He said, Yoichi surprising him with a hug, which he returned, before breaking away.

"So, should we head out now? I've got everything I need on me." He said, patting his jacket. Jiraiya stood up, looking visibly tired.

"Yeah, we'll get as far as we can. I've been traveling all night. Your grandfather offered me a place to rest, but the air's just too damp." He said, the two of them walking out of the complex slowly.

"Oh, don't worry, I've been working on some more practical jutsu than fighting." Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, the two of them stopping just outside the complex.

"What do you mean by that?" Yoichi smirked at him.

"Hold onto my shoulder. Just try to catch me at the end, the distance will take up most of my chakra. Oh, and don't open your mouth and close your eyes" Jiraiya was skeptical, but decided to humor him, placing his hand on Yoichi's shoulder and doing so. The boy made a few handsigns, not calling a technique name, before they both quickly sunk into the ground, leaving no trace of where they went.

* * *

The past two years could have been absolute agony for Yoichi's girls back in Konoha. In fact, for the first four months of him being away, Satsuki and Naruko were the ones who had to keep them from falling into a deeper depression. It wasn't until they got their first letter from Yoichi, asking for their forgiveness, that they realized what they needed to do. While they were his girls, they didn't have to rely on him completely. In fact, he relied on them even more. That really kicked them into gear, deciding to train and work harder for when he got back. It wasn't long before they managed to get enough money to start working on a secret project for him as a surprise.

Ino was still the biggest bread winner of the six, working more as a model as she stopped working at her family's shop, much to her parent's mutual happiness and disappointment. Of course, she didn't stop her shinobi training, actually beginning to integrate them together, helping start a fashion magazine directed to kunoichi.

Temari, however, took up beng Ino's replacement, having grown to enjoy working at the flower shop. Growing up in Suna, flowers were fairly rare, adding an extra sense of wonder to them for her. She found her own assistant there in Tayuya, who had been perhaps the most distraught, not knowing what to do without Yoichi there. But, after a good pep talk, she decided that this was a chance to get stronger and help protect him.

Kin continued as she planned, staying out of shinobi business to focus on taking care of the house while Yoichi was away. While she and Temari still cooked together, she began to cook more on her own, getting a part-job as a cook for a small ramen stand.

Then there was Naruko and Satsuki. They had both been helped as much as they could to figure out what exactly cause them to switch with their counterparts. However, the only trigger they could find was their clash in the Valley of the End, where they both blacked out. It was determined that somehow that was the cause, but trying to replicate it only ended with them both being hurt.

So, they decided to stay in this universe, getting to introduce themselves to people they partially knew. However, to help out with paying for groceries and their own cash, they both were recommended for their own part-time modelling jobs by Ino. While the other girls declined, not being interested, Naruko and Satsuki felt they should at least try, and they found to enjoy it.

However, they were both still affected by Yoichi, even if it wasn't shown as much as the other girls. For Satsuki, outsde of the modeling, she would be training hard, getting assistance from this Kakashi, who she found out had knowledge of different moves from the other.

Naruko would have things happen to her a bit differently from the rest. From what most people saw, she would be training under Jiraiya, picking up where her training stopped before. However, while Jiraiya had planned to take Naruto away for training to protect him from the Akatsuki, Naruko didn't need any protection, the nine-tail's chakra no longer in her.

In reality, the chakra hadn't gone anywhere, it had mixed in with her own. She didn't have the Nine-tails' chakra, just its power. The essence of the best itself was gone. But, it still came at a price. Unbeknownst to the other girls, and so far only Lady Tsunade herself, her body changed to be more… fox-like. While she didn't grow ears or a tail, her instincts were more animal in nature, her sense heightened. She had to change her entire fighting style just because it no longer felt natural, as it should have been.

The worst of it came from the dreams. The first dream she had of Yoichi hadn't been an actual dream, but a genjutsu, him wanting to see what she felt the most negatively about, which was her fear of being useless to others. However, since then, her dreams continued in the same way the genjutsu had, waking up in the middle of the night to the need of release, which she couldn't help but supply herself. Eventually, she began to experiment with herself when the temptation became too much.

It started by her going out, and buying a simple collar. There was no reason for it other than the fact that it intrigued her. That same night, she decided to put it on herself, and it just felt… right. Looking at herself in a mirror, she felt like she was a pet to be owned, and that was what she wanted. From there, her nights became about her fantasizing of having an owner to treat her properly. But not just anyone, it had to be him. She was just glad that the rooms were soundproof, saving her the embarrassment of having the others hear her animalistic moans and howls, trying to teach herself how best to be an obedient pet.

As for the girls who were waiting to be part of Yoichi's harem, Sakura and Hinata, they were just as devastated to hear he was gone, but they were both encouraged by the others around her. Sakura had been spending more time at the Sakata house, getting to know Satsuki and Naruko better, while occasionally being dragged off by Ino for some debauchery she would never reveal outloud. She was given the courage to meet with Tsunade and ask to be her apprentice, being shocked to know she had already been considered, Naruko and Satsuki talking to their teachers who in turn talked to Tsunade about it.

She made fantastic progress, already knowing how to enhance her strength the same that Tsunade did, with the biggest trouble being medical jutsu. However, she pushed on and worked harder, learning at a faster rate than Shizune had.

Hinata was most surprisingly helped by her cousin, after they had finally created a new seal for their clan to protect the Byakugan. Neji had grown to respect Hinata a lot more, having been moved from her willingness and suggestion to have him become the next Clan head. When Hinata fell into a depression the same as the other girls when Yoichi left, Neji was there to help her, followed by the rest of her family and clan. Seeing how because of her, her clan was coming together, her confidence practically skyrocketed, training hard enough to the point where she was able to actually defeat Neji in a spar, the two on equal levels of strength.

Now, today was the day Yoichi was to return. All eight girls spent the entire previous day getting ready, Hinata and Sakura even spending the night to help out, wanting to be there with them when he came back. They had received and sent letters to him, hearing about his progress and letting him know of their own, so when they were told when he planned on coming back, they were so excited that then stayed up a bit too late, none of the awake when the door to the house opened.

* * *

Jiraiya and Yoichi emerged from the ground, covered in dirt, both of them coughing and spitting out soil. A quick, one handed hand sign from Jiraiya, and a large gust of wind blew it all off them. When they could finally open their eyes, Jiraiya could see them standing at one of the gates to Konoha.

"Well, I'm impressed, that's for sure." He said, looking to Yoichi he gave him a weak smile before stumbling, Jiraiya catching him. "You alright?" Yoichi nodded as he took a few deep breaths, getting his footing.

"Yeah… just took a lot out of me to take both of us. Like, it would take 45 percent to take just me, but 90 percent for another. I think I need to head home and lay down." Jiraiya nodded, Yoichi and him equally as tired as they walked into the gate. Sadly, he still had to report his return, letting the guards know that Yoichi was returning from being away for training. At some point, he and Yoichi went different ways, the sannin to report to Tsunade, the other to his home.

Yoichi made it to his house, smiling to himself as the familiar structure loomed in front of him. Here, he could take a good, long nap. The thought of seeing any of the girls didn't even cross his mind as he made his way inside, hopping into the air once he got to the main room, expecting to land on his soft, cushioned couch. Instead, his body met the floor, Yoichi letting out a groan of pain as he looked around.

As he did, the first girl to wake up, Kin, sleepily made her way out to get something to drink, before freezing as she noticed someone was in the middle of the living room, the place completely bare. Noticing her there, he gave her a small wave.

"Hey Kin. So, when did I get robbed?" He asked, motioning to the empty room.

* * *

Author's Note

Yoichi returns home! I did my best to throw in a bit of smut in the chapter. Nothing really unique, but it was mainly to show that he's gotten comfortable enough to seduce Mei. I gave a fairly lengthy explanation of what most of the girls were up to, but I think it worked out fine in my opinion. In the next chapter, how will things go with Yoichi's return?

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	19. Home is Where the Harem Is

Author's Note

Double upload because I could write a good bit during work!

You know, this is probably my favorite chapter name. Why? Because it gives perfect context to what's going on, and it's a twist on a semi-popular saying. I only say semi-popular because I haven't heard people say it in years.

TheLastNanaya: Maybe some of them want to be pursued?

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 19: Home Is Where the Harem Is

It took Kin a moment to register who the person was. She had almost forgotten what Yoichi looked like, and his more grown up look didn't help much. However, those eyes weren't something she could ever forget. Launching herself at him, Yoichi was sent sprawling out on the floor as Kin wrapped her arms around him, holding him close, not wanting to see him leave again.

"Mas… ter…!" She choked out, tears of joy freely flowing from her eyes. Yoichi smiled, reaching up to run his fingers through her hair, Kin not realizing how much she missed even his touch until then.

"I've missed you, Kin. And the others as well, of course. But I shouldn't have tried so hard. I tried my best to make you all happy, but I pushed myself too far without know how to fix any of my mistakes. But now, I'm ready, and I don't plan on pushing any of you away." He spoke softly, Kin pressing herself as tightly as she could. Not in a sexual way, but in a way as if to make sure it was really him.

Eventually, she managed to relax, smiling happily, her eyes glistening with the last bit of tears. She wanted to say so much, but couldn't find the words. Thankfully, she could tell him through her actions, wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing her lips against his. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close, kissing her back.

It wasn't a rough or hard kiss, and it wasn't light or gentle. In the one kiss, she poured out all of her feelings for him, Yoichi understanding each and every one of them as he did the same. They finally broke the kiss, Kin feeling happier than ever to have him back. Since there was no furniture, Yoichi and her moved over to a wall, him resting against it from still being tired from the trip, while Kin got up to grab a drink for him and herself.

"So, you going to tell me what happened to all my stuff? I love that couch, you know." Kin sat down next to him, leaning her head against his shoulder, enjoying his comforting warmth.

"Got to wait for the others~" She almost sang, Yoichi letting out a groan. He could either go to whatever room Kin had been to sleep there, or any other unoccupied room, but he was honestly worried about that couch. Not only was it comfy, but it minded him of his father.

After some time pass, they heard a door opening, followed by the shuffling of feet. It wasn't hard to tell who that was, since only one person hated getting up more than anything. Tayuya was clad in just shorts and one of Yoichi's old t-shirts that had shrunk to the point where he couldn't even wear it. Now that he thought about it, Kin was in the exact same thing, although just different colors.

"Morning Tayuya!" Yoichi called out, getting a tired wave as she shuffled towards the direction of the kitchen. He started to count in his head. He only got to seven before he was pounced on for the second time that day, hands grabbing at his collar.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKER! HOW COULD YOU LEAVE US FOR TWO FUCKING YEARS AND NOT EVEN COME TO FUCKING SAY HELLO?! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US WHAT THE FUCK YOU WERE GOING THROUGH! WE COULD HAVE HELPED YOU, DAMMIT! YOU'RE SUCH A FUCKING SHITHEAD FOR MAKNG US GO THROUGH ALL THAT!" The red head yelled into his face. She knew the answer to her questions already, but felt the need to get it out in person.

"Better?" Yoichi asked, only to receive a slap to the face. "Good!" He said, leaning in and kissing her before she could say anything else. She tried to pull away, but she couldn't. She missed him too much. Her eyes closing, her hand wrapped around his neck, the two of them sharing an intimate kiss much like the one he had with Kin.

Breaking the kiss, Tayuya sighed, leaning down to nuzzle into his chest, not even bothered by the cold, wet spots, figuring it was from Kin.

"Don't you fucking leave us like that again. Do it, and I'll rip your fucking cock off and use it as my own dildo." She didn't mean it, of course. It wouldn't have been the same after all. Yoichi chuckled and nodded, one hand stroking her hair as the other strokes Kin's.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just didn't want you all to try to help, because you wouldn't be able to. Not only would you feel bad, but it'd make me feel even worse. You don't have to worry about me leaving you ever again." Tayuya accepted that answer, nodding as she moved, leaning against his other side like Kin.

"I just realized I might have to go through this at least two more times, and I only have two shoulders." He ponted out, Kin and Tayuya shrugging.

"Tough." They both said. It was sometimes scary how the girls could act like they had the same mind sometimes.

As they waited for the others to get up, Yoichi took the moment to look over how Kin and Tayuya changed. Kin may have become disinterested in being a shinobi, but that didn't prevent her from keeping in shape. Her body wasn't a perfect hourglass shape, but it was fairly close. Her hair was the same length as he last saw her, as she had been trimming it to keep it that way.

As for Tayuya, he knew not to say it out loud, but it was a bit obvious that she hadn't grown at all. However, her body had certainly changed, filling out more in the chest and hips, most likely a C cup. But, Kin on the other hand, had grown much larger in the chest area, to the point where she was just barely a D cup, most likely having something to do with not having to worry about them getting in the way during missions.

The next to wake up was Satsuki, who came out fully dressed as if ready for about anything. He gave her a smile and a wave, which she returned with a polite nod of acknowledgement before continuing to grab a drink. Yoichi blinked.

"What, not even a kiss? Or a hug? Or a hello?" He asked, Satsuki shrugging as she sat down on the floor nearby.

"Morning." She said it in such a way that Yoichi couldn't tell if it was a greeting or a reason. Her shoulder length hair had grown out, down to her lower back. However, he could tell how much the rest of her changed through her outfit, wearing the same kind of shorts, her vest with the Uchiha crest closed up.

Only moments after Satsuki had come out, Sakura emerged from the hall, also fully dressed. She had grown a few inches taller, her body more womanly than girly, her hair cut to her neck. Her hips were a bit wider, much to his viewing pleasure, but her chest still seemed to be the smallest among the others, not even a C cup.

"Oh, Yoichi! You're here early. But I don't mean it's bad you're here early or anything." She said, Yoichi smiling at her.

"I was just excited to come see you all again. So, I pushed myself a good bit to make sure I could spend as much time with you all as possible. So far, I think it's already been worth it." He said, giving her a wink, making her blush, walking away quickly to grab a drink as well. Seems the only thing that wasn't taken was the fridge.

Next was Temari. Surprisingly, she didn't react like Kin or Tayuya, as when she noticed him, she just smiled, walked up to him, knelt down, and gave him a kiss.

"Welcome back~" She whispered huskily into his ear before getting a drink as well. Like Kin and Tayuya, she currently only wore some shorts and a t shirt, but she made it a show as she made sure to move her hips side to side as she walked. Her hair was let down, a bit longer than before, her body a bit muscular but not too much so, just enough to show she had been training hard. Not minding that either side of him was occupied, she took a seat beside Kin.

Soon after was the more amusing greeting he got that morning. Naruko walked out of the hallway, stretching and yawning, wearing nothing but and orange bra and matching panties. Surprisingly, her bust size was rivaled to Kin's, her hips and waist at a perfect ratio. It seemed completely natural, but it came from the Nine Tails' chakra influencing her body, making her body perfectly suited for mating.

"Hey Naruko." He said, those words alone making her freeze in place, still stretching as she looked to him. Their eyes met for a few moments before she bolted back to her room, not bothering to say a word.

"Awww... I didn't get a better look at her." He said, Tayuya nudging his ribs gently.

"What, we're not good enough to look at anymore?" She asked with a playful glare. Yoichi shook his head.

"Of course not! I just like a different variety of colors to look at. She's the only one who wears orange around here." He said, getting Tayuya to roll her eyes.

"I swear, she's such a bimbo..." Satsuki mutter aloud, Sakura letting out a small giggle.

"Someone call?" Ino asked as she came out, already dressed as well. She wore a purple tank top with something between pants and a skirt that went down to her knees, two slits cut at the midway down her thighs, trying to show off as much leg as possible.

She didn't even give him a greeting as she got herself a drink, moving over to him and plopping herself in his lap. Yoichi pouted.

"Aw man, three times one of you weren't surprised to see me here." He mock whined, leaning in to kiss Ino's neck. She wiggled in his lap teasingly.

"We just know you come early." She said, Yoichi narrowing his eyes.

"I do not do that under every situation!" The other girls couldn't help but giggle, Satsuki the only one who didn't, instead rolling her eyes with a smirk.

Naruko came back out, looking incredibly flushed, not even looking to Yoichi as she grabbed TWO drinks for herself, taking a seat beside Sakura. To his further enjoyment, while she wore less orange, her clothes fit her pretty well, wearing black shorts with orange stripes on the side, an orange tank top, and an orange jacket with black stripes down her arms, opened to show off her tank top, her smooth stomach open to the world.

He was tempted to compliment her underwear, but figured she was embarrassed enough as it was. Just as Yoichi was about to ask what happened to his damn couch, thinking that everyone was there, Hinata came out, smiling cheerfully.

"Morning everyone! Oh, Yoichi's here already! Welcome back." She said, Yoichi having to blink a few times. By the eye color and her hair color he could see the similarities, but otherwise she looked like she was more likely another sibling of the same age. Her white clan jacket was open, with blue booty shorts and a grey top made up of fishnet, showing off her stomach. He had to blink a couple of times, but he managed to get his words out.

"Ah, Hinata! Thank you. It's good to be back." He said, looking around at all the other girls. "But, as nice as this is… where's my couch?" Ino hit his shoulder lightly.

"You're surrounded by eight beautiful girls you haven't seen in two years, and you're worried about a couch?" Yoichi nodded like it was obvious. Ino sighed. "You know, you could make us into your couch~" She said, Yoichi blinking.

"But that's not my couch. That's just me sitting and or laying on you." Kin seemed to pout at that, but he didn't see.

"Fuck your couch!" Tayuya exclaimed, Yoichi narrowing his eyes.

"No, that's what you're for!" He retorted. Tayuya blinked before shrugging, leaning back against him.

"Can't argue with that. When do we start the orgy?" At the mention of an orgy, the girls either blushed, giggled excitedly, or, as in Satsuki, roll her eyes.

"After I get some quality time with my couch. It took me a lot to get here, I just want to rest. And sitting on this floor isn't helping." Ino sighed, Kin pouting, and Tayuya groaning before getting up.

"Alright, fine. We were hoping to make it a surprise, but if you're going to be so impatient…" Ino trailed off, the girls that weren't dressed heading back to do so, the others beginning to leave.

"Wait, what's going on? Where are we going? Where's my couch?"

* * *

In the Hokage's office, Tsunade had her brow furrowed, Jiraiya finishing his report. From what he told her, she didn't have the best feeling.

"So, is he a threat?" She asked, Jiraiya sighing and shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know, there's no telling with him. He has the possibility to be, though. Master of injutsu and fuinjutsu, four elements with the possibility of S rank techniques he created himself, proficient in genjutsu, and he has training in kenjutsu. If anything, it was a mistake to leave him alone. Now we know even less about him, and if we test him, we won't be able to get enough information from him without drawing suspicion." Despite how tired his body was, this was a serious matter. Being able to get from Kiri to Konoha in seconds was no small feat, even if he was exhausted. And that was only because he had to bring them both. If he was alone? He could possibly make it to any other village on the continent.

"Hmm… What should we do about him, then?" Jiraiya sighed, looking his old teammate directly in her eyes.

"For now, we wait. But, and I mean this for the safety of Konoha, do not be by yourself around him. From what I was told, I can only conclude that he has the new Mizukage wrapped around his finger, and possibly has connections in other villages." The message she got several months ago made a lot more sense. In it, it was announced that Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri had decided to make an alliance, and they were inviting Suna and Konoha to join together in this time of peace. If Yoichi had gone to those villages before the announcement, then it was more likely on purpose than accident.

"Any other time I'd dismiss a request like that, but considering the circumstances… I have to agree."

* * *

"What did I do to deserve this?" Yoichi asked outloud, most of the girls giggling in delight as he stared at the new house in front of him. Their entire plan, since even they felt things were getting crowded, was to pay off and build him a better house. Better being a bit subjective, but it was certainly bigger.

"Do we need to list them off?" Temari asked with a smirk. Yoichi sighed, shaking his head. He knew if he asked them to, they'd take a while. Wait, there was one big problem about having a new house…

"What did you do with the main bedroom in the old place?" His father's room that he dared not touch since his death. Taking a deep breath, he shakes his head. "No, never mind. It's fine." He didn't go in on the hopes his father would still be alive, his body having been taken away. But he remembered now, he visited his grave back home. His uncle may have been the killer, but he still cared enough to bring him home, even if it was just for proof that it was done.

The girls had forgotten about his main rule about that bedroom, being not to touch it. They felt a bit ashamed, having cleared out the whole house, with help of course. But, from the way he changed his mind about it, it was obvious that he had gotten over what made him avoid going in, not all the girls knowing why.

"Well, what're we waiting for? Let's head in!" He said to them with a wide smile. The entire house was on one floor, but it was fairly big. Immediately upon entering, he came across the main room, complete with his couch! Not only that, but it had a few more couches as well, with a few chairs scattered around. If people were willing to squeeze in a bit, they could probably sit 20 people easily. To one side, an opening lead to a dining room, also able to seat 20 people around the table, another door leading to the kitchen which was fully stocked with some of the newest appliances.

On the other side of the living room, there was a hallway that led a short way down to a circular room, about 14 doors all around, each leading to a bedroom, with the one in the center being his, leading to the master bedroom. Not only was his bedroom larger than the others. However, each room only had its own toilet and sink. Down another hall in the circular room, one would be lead to their own private bath house, with a sauna off to the side as well. Yoichi thought this was a bit excessive, but the girls had thought it up for themselves, since they were the ones to fund it.

From the hallway that was between the circular room and the living room, there was another door the led outside to their own backyard garden, and further behind that was their own small training ground, not even needing to go too far from home for practice.

"You know, I like it all, but isn't this a bit much?" He asked after the short tour, plopping down on his favorite couch with a sigh. Tayuya slid herself beneath him, letting him use her lap for a pillow.

"Hey, you weren't here, we got the money, we made the decisions. You're lucky we're letting you live here!" Ino said, Yoichi waving one hand dismissively.

"Yeah, yeah… So, any other plans for the day?" As he said that, he heard Tayuya's stomach growl. Chuckling, he sat up. "Oh, right, you girls haven't eaten yet. I'm going to put a few things I brought from my grandfather's place in my room and try out the bed. I'll be back up in like… four hours, give or take two. I already ate before I got here, so I'll be." He said, letting out a yawn before walking off, none of the girls complaining.

He took a good look around the room, taking in the size. He saw the other rooms, and this was easily twice the size of the others. As for his bathroom? It was bigger as well, having a larger walk-in shower and a bath tub that could easily fit four people. As for his bed… he didn't even know they came in that size, looking as if it could easily fit twelve people at least. Placing his jacket on one of the posts and the scrolls he had hanging off his waist on a dresser, he leaped up and landed on the bed. It was perfectly soft, being just firm enough that he didn't sink in completely. He didn't intend to fully fall asleep, but soon after he closed his eyes, he was out like a light.

* * *

He wasn't too sure how long he had been asleep for, but he knew he was woken up by the sound of the door opening and closing gently, as if someone was doing their best not to wake him. Wanting to play a guessing game with himself, he acted as if he was still asleep, keeping his breath steady. He felt them get on the bed, slowly crawling over to where he was, in the center. After a moment, they stopped, Yoichi able to tell from their movements and their gentle breath hitting his face that they were just in front of him. He wasn't going to be able to tell who they were at this rate. Keeping his eyes closed, he quickly wrapped an arm around the other, pulling them close and kissing them, getting their lips on his first try.

He felt them tense up from surprise before feeling them melt into the kiss, a soft moan escaping their throat as they wrapped their arms around him. Without breaking the kiss, he rolled onto his back, pulling them on top of him, their legs immediately straddling his waist. He had an answer now, feeling the familiar sensation of her lips. Breaking the kiss after a short time, he seemed to think for a moment, eyes still closed.

"How nice of you to join me… Hinata." He said, opening his eyes to reveal the smiling former-heiress. "To what do I owe this honor?" She giggled, leaning down, one hand gently on his chest, moving her lips to his ear.

"I'm ready now. I want to be yours." She whispered in a way the past Hinata would be unable to, Yoichi feeling his loins stir already.

"You've been full of surprises. First, you're waaaaay more confident than you were before. Then, your clothing is just perfectly revealing. And now, you know just what I want to hear. Where'd the Hinata I was on the same team with go?" Hinata giggled, nibbling along his neck.

"She's right here, she just grew up with a bit of help. From you… Ino… and a bit from Tayuya. But now, I know what I want, and what I want is to be your slave." She spoke lowly and huskily. If this was a dream or genjutsu, he didn't want to wake up.

"Well, I think we're a bit too clothed, don't you think?" He made a one-handed seal, holding it a moment before their clothes seemed to rip off their bodies and be tossed to the side by an invisible force. Hinata blinked before looking at him questioningly, not even bothered that he could see her naked form. "I learned a good amount of jutsus for practical use."

She couldn't help but giggle, leaning down to kiss along his neck, Yoichi reaching down to grope her rear, his fingers easily sinking into the flesh. Her rear felt a bit bigger than he remembered seeing, but he didn't get too good of a look of all the girls. However, it was obvious that Hinata had been binding her chest, her breasts easily being larger than the rest of the girls, not completely a double D cup, but at her rate, she just needed a few months.

"I hope my body pleases you, Master~" She coos lightly into his ear, rolling her hips to rub her slit against his length, Yoichi feeling his shaft become slick with her juices.

"Oh, I do, but I just want to know your reasoning for doing this." Hinata pushed herself up to stare into his eyes, her face as innocent as an angel, even while her hips continued to tease him.

"You are the reason why my family has been able to come together as an actual family. Not only that, you gave me the confidence to speak my mind about what I thought. Because of you, my father and cousin Neji had been able to become closer, and be happier as a family than I thought possible. You deserve a gift from the Hyuga, and I willingly offered myself to be that gift, so I can show you the happiness you given them all." He had to admit, it was a very sweet gesture. But that didn't explain everything.

"I see… but I'm still confused about all this. I look at you, and I see a beautiful, innocent woman, but what I feel is movements of a whore." Hinata giggled, nodding as she tilted her head in just the cutest way, that it made things even more confusing to his brain.

"While you were gone and I decided to finally give myself to you, I wanted to learn how to be please you. So, to do that, I went to Tayuya." This already was explaining a good bit. "She did want to help me, since I was willing to learn whatever she could teach me to please you, but she told me I was too innocent. Then, she got the idea for me to use that, and so…" she leaned back into his ear. "I'm going to be your slutty little angel~" She whispered, lifting her hips before pushing herself down on his length, arching her back as she gripped the sheet beneath them.

"Mmph, remind me to give Tayuya a great big thank you, because that was on my wish list~!" He said, grabbing her hips, flipping them both around to lay Hinata flat on the bed, hardly giving her any time to adjust before he began to move his hips.

"St-stop~!" She let out, "You're going to fast~!" Of course, it was an act, something he could tell immediately as her legs wrapped around him. And damn it was a good one. She even lifted one hand to her mouth, biting the tip of her thumb.

Of course, that only made him thrust harder, leaning down to bite and suckle her neck. As much as she wanted to keep the act up, it was too much. Tayuya had warned her that it might happen, but she didn't think to this degree! Every thrust inside her pounded her cervix, her walls tightening to keep the hot rod inside her, feeling it hit every inch of her. She clutched at the sheets so hard that they were threatening to tear apart.

Then, something happened that blew her mind. He paused for one second before pulling back slowly and thrusting in once again. Just moments before, it felt like her pussy was melting in pleasure, but that one thrust sent that feeling through her entire body. She felt herself go limp, eyes rolling back, her mouth hanging open to try and get as much oxygen as she could. Another thrust, and her body convulsed, every nerve singing the praise of her new Master. Her voice wanted to join in, but she couldn't find the sound.

With one final thrust, her world exploded. She began to quiver and shake, feeling every inch of her body cum for her Master. But where was her body? She couldn't think at all, she couldn't speak, she couldn't move. She could only feel true, utter bliss. She couldn't even feel her womb expanding as she was pumped full of his seed, or hear him whisper into her ear. Even when he pulled out, she could only lay there, feeling his hold on her tighten to the point of absolute obedience.

She was his slut. She was his angel. And that was all she needed to be.

* * *

Author's Note

Complete! I know I didn't go through all the girl's new clothing, but part of this was written at work, so I'll be sure to go over that in the next chapter. Also, Hinata's in the harem, yay! But, this wasn't necessarily what had happened to the others. Could it just be different for her own personal enjoyment? Or maybe there's something else to it?

By the way, for Hinata's outfit, I did my best to describe the Genjutsu World's Hinata from the 'Road to Ninja' movie. So, her looks, but the adorableness of the regular Hinata, plus confidence and a bit of 'training' with Tayuya equals this Hinata.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	20. Teaching Your Pet Tricks

Author's Note

You know, usually I would think of something clever or witty, or maybe interesting to say up here. I got nothing. Let me go google something.

Alright, Steve Carrell is going to star in the new Minecraft movie. I don't know if I'm mad or impressed.

Guest: I try to do a bit of everything I'm fine or comfortable writing about, so just for you, I made sure to throw one in this chapter!

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 20: Teaching Your Pet Tricks

A short while later after Hinata had recovered, Yoichi laid on his back as his newest addition laid on his chest, eyes tiredly looking at the mark on the back of her hand, a smile on her face. Yoichi had one arm behind his head, the other stroking Hinata's hair, both having slipped under the covers.

"Does this mean you love me, Master?" She asked, feeling it naturally roll off her tongue. He smiled, leaning in and kissing her forehead.

"Of course I do. You've always been my angel, after all." Hinata smiled wider, nuzzling more into his chest, enjoying the feel of his body against hers. After having some of the girls pass out if he was too rough with them, Yoichi had devised a technique that prevented them from doing so, letting them feel the full amount of pleasure they would otherwise miss.

She felt like she had just gone through the most intense training in her life, which was true in a certain sense. Yoichi wasn't that tired, but hearing her soft, gentle breathing was enough to make his eyelids feel heavy. However, he was awakened as he saw and heard the door open a crack, a familiar sight of red hair making him smile.

"Can I come in?" Tayuya's voice rang out. Since she didn't open it all the way, he had to guess Tayuya knew that Hinata was already in here.

"Come on in." He said, Hinata not even minding, giving the other girl a small wave as she entered, a dreamy smile across her face. Tayuya had changed her outfit out over the past couple years, now wearing a what looked to be a sleeveless, dark grey kimono that ended above her knees like a dress. The trimming was a dark green, a sash the same color as her hair wrapped around her waist, and a layer of fishnet underneath. On both her arms, she wore arm-warmers that ran from her wrists to halfway up her upper arm, the same dark grey as the majority of her outfit. He had seen her with a black hat on earlier, but now she was without it, that one lock of hair still falling between her eyes.

"So, how was your first fuck?" She asked with a smirk after closing the door behind her, jumping on the bed and landing beside Yoichi with pretty precise accuracy.

"Mmm, he made his angel fly high into the sky before making her fall into the abyss of pleasure~" She said, Yoichi finding that oddly poetic. He wrapped his other arm around Tayuya, leaning in to give her a much deserved kiss.

"I heard you're the one to blame for corrupting my sweet Hinata." He said with a smirk which Tayuya returned.

"So what if I did, shithead? Gonna fuck me for it?" She teased, Yoichi rolling his eyes in fake-annoyance.

"If that's how I did things, I'd never get anything else done. Remember that second week after you came to my place? You were insatiable. You pounced on me like, four times a day!" He said, Tayuya elbowed his ribs.

"I can't help it if you and your cock are fucking gifts from god. But we've grown up since then. We're not going to pounce on you all day like the sluts we used to be. Just be really fucking willing when you want us." She accentuated her point by licking her lips, one of her hands guiding his between her legs so he could feel how wet she was. And that she wasn't wearing any panties.

Sliding two fingers inside her, making the red head groan and arch her back, he pushes them in as far as they could reach, before pulling out of her, his fingers slick with her juices. Holding his fingers out and splitting them in a 'V', the girls to either side of him immediately leaned forward, each on taking a finger into their mouth to lick and suck clean. Of course, they still had their differences, Tayuya focusing on doing as good as a job to please him, while Hinata act as if this was her first time doing anything like this.

"By the way, if Hinata's my angel, does that make Tayuya my devil?" He asked as he pulled his hand away, Tayuya thinking for a moment.

"Hmm… nah, I'm your bodyguard, remember shithead?" She poked the side of his head to enunciate her point, Yoichi chuckling.

"Okay, okay. I just had to check. What're the others up to?" He asked, looking to the time, seeing it was a bit pass noon. Tayuya shrugged.

"They're all off working, with Sakura going back to her training. Since you're back, I've got to go back to my real job, but Temari can handle things on her own. I hardly did shit there anyways." Yoichi nodded, both glad and sad to have the girls handling the earnings around here. What did he do again? Oh, right. Ninja. And he hasn't even done at least a C-rank mission.

"Oh, by the way, I never did get to know those chunin exam results." At one point, they wrote to tell him they were taking part in the next chunin exams, the planned final exams for Konoha being canceled. He didn't go because he was busy in training.

"Eh, who really cares about a shitty ranking system? I can give zero fucks about someone's position. Besides, I'm your bodyguard, not your fucking secretary." Tayuya said, Hinata piping up in her stead.

"Out of the people we know, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, and Satsuki got promoted." Yoichi blinked before nodding.

"Alright, Hinata, you can be my secretary." Tayuya rolled her eyes as Hinata giggled happily, kissing his cheek.

"What, everyone else have some sort of shitty role as well?" She asked, not being serious. Yoichi, though was.

"Well, when I think about it… You're my bodyguard, Hinata's my secretary, Kin's the housewife, Ino's my model… Maybe my dancer as well… Oh! And Temari's the gardener. She did say she's picked up a passion for it while she's been here." Tayuya blinks and raises an eyebrow.

"Okay then… what would the other three be when they join?" Implying that she already knew they were going to be part of his harem.

"Sakura's the nurse, obviously. Naruko… well, she knows what she wants to be, it's just a matter of time. As for Satsuki… it's hard to read her. In fact, I think if I wanted to actually take her, I would have to force myself onto her some. I'm pretty sure she only thinks of me as like the landlord." He says, thinking.

"Wait, what about Naruko?" Hinata asked, tilting her head. Yoichi shrugged, poking her nose.

"Like I said, a matter of time. She wants to keep it a secret, but sometimes things don't happen without me knowing." Tayuya understood, but Hinata was a bit confused, dropping the subject. Looking between the two beauties in his bed, he blinked.

"Huh. Just realized one of us is still clothed. Bit weird to have cloth on one side and skin on the other." Tayuya got the hint, sliding beneath the covers, coming out a few moments later, tossing her clothing to the side. Yoichi didn't know the need for the theatrics, but he didn't mind, glad to have two lovely ladies against him. Glancing at the time, he saw that it was getting close to two already. Time sure did fly.

"Oh, right, I guess we need to get Hinata's stuff at some point." Hinata shook her head.

"Already done! When this place was finished, I talked with the others and moved in. That was about… a month ago?" She said, putting a finger to her chin, Tayuya nodded.

"Oh, you should have seen our own little housewarming party~ We _really_ enjoy that fucking bathhouse." Tayuya said, giggling lightly.

"I can't tell if that was your verbal tic to curse as much as you can, or that's your nickname for it." She gave him a small glare as he chuckled, groaning as she elbowed him in the stomach. Pretty hard this time. Right, never mention her swearing. As much as he was enjoying lying in bed with the two of them, he wasn't much interested in more sex at the moment. As if on cue, his stomach growled.

"You know, this is fun, but food is good too." Tayuya let out a groan, as she would have to get up and redress.

"But I just got comfy… Such a shithead." She whined, Hinata letting out a giggle. Yoichi hopped out of bed, picking out his clothes from their pile, tossing the rest to them. They begrudgingly got dressed, Yoichi wanting to take a walk to go eat. Tayuya had once admitted to him she couldn't cook, which was one reason she and Kin had become friends in Oto.

Yoichi definitely was surprised when he saw Hinata redressed. Blinking, he looked her over.

"Wait, where'd you put all that away?" Her breasts seemed to have shrunk down to barely C cups in that fishnet top. She put a finger to her lips as if to say she wasn't telling, before exiting his room and heading to hers, deciding she wanted to wear something else. He looked to Tayuya for an answer, but she only gave a shrug in response.

Walking out of his room, Hinata was already dressed, wearing something that was a lot more modestly. Her jacket was closed, her booty shorts replaced with longer pants. Yoichi blinked.

"Wait a minute…" He turned to Tayuya. "You told her to wear that for me, didn't you?" The red head shook her head.

"Nope, that was her own idea. A fucking good one it seems." He blinked again, looking to Hinata who gave him a kind smile, tilting her head. Yoichi stared a moment before letting out a laugh.

"You know, for that, you girls pick where we go, and I'll be paying." He said, the three of them heading out together, each girl to either side of him.

"Even if we did pay, it's still your damn money anyways." Tayuya said. Well, it was true in a way.

* * *

A few hour later they returned, spending a bit extra time to just walk around, Yoichi running in to a few friends, them welcoming him back. The main reason they took so long was because they passed by a bakery, Hinata giving Yoichi puppy dog eyes to get some cinnamon rolls, Tayuya even joining in. It wasn't that he didn't want to buy them, they just had to wait half an hour for a new batch. Eventually, though, they did make it home, finding a few others already waiting.

"How'd today go?" He asked Ino, who was joined by Naruko and Satsuki, the three of them having gone to a photoshoot. He kissed Ino's cheek, her looking up from a magazine, smiling at him. He had to say, while her hair style hadn't changed, the way part of her hair covered one eye had a certain appeal to it.

"Oh, it was great. You should have seen Naruko and Satsuki though, they had a shoot together today." She glanced over at them, Satsuki looking away while Naruko blushed and looked down. "Anyways, got you the newest issue, three days before release." She says, Yoichi brightening up as she points to a magazine on a table, him grabbing it before plopping down on his couch. The others stared blankly at him.

"Why are you so excited over a shitty fashion magazine?" Tayuya asked. Ino's visible eye twitched, but she said nothing, a quite used to her by now.

"Not just any fashion magazine. A fashion magazine, for shinobi." They just stared at him more. He sighed, raising an eyebrow. "Ino, you didn't tell them, did you?" The purple-clad blonde shrugged in response. Rolling his eyes, he made a handsign, as if dispelling a genjutsu. The magazine itself changed.

"Most people would never think that hidden in the ads are the more saucy bits of the magazine." He said with a grin, opening it up. The regular parts of it had a white border, while the hidden parts had a dark border, making it more distinguishable. Flipping through it, he found what he was looking for.

"Ahah! The advice column. Well, the hidden one. This is where the kinkier inclined come to ask their questions. Ino told me there's a staff of several people who answer, and she volunteers to help out." He said, reading through them slowly. "Ooh, here's a good one…

"Kituneko writes, lately, I've been finding myself dreaming about being owned like a pet by a certain someone. I even went out and bought myself a collar, and it feels just right around my neck. But, I'm not sure if they will have the same feelings for me. What's worse, is that I've been unable to get any sort of release, feeling as if I did, I would be disappointing them. What should I do? They write back, dear Kitsuneko, if this has been going on for a while, own up to it! The worst they can do is say no, and if they do, it would suck sure. But, then you'll be able to move on! So, just take a deep breath, talk to them in private, and just see how it goes from there." He looks up, the others listening in as he read. Looking back down, he spots another one.

"Masomess writes, I've been thinking of a certain someone a lot lately, wanting to get closer to them, but I've found myself enjoying pain. During training or on missions, sometimes if I make a mistake and get hurt, I enjoy it, and it's just been getting worse, or better depending on how you see it. How can I best explain this to them while also showing my feelings? Dear Masomess, for now, you should first make sure you're comfortable with being hurt for your pleasure. Masochism isn't unusual, but for an active shinobi, it can be very distracting. If you are, as others may say, just go for it, since the worst thing they can do is say no." He skimmed the page briefly, but didn't find any others much more enticing, closing it up. As he did so, Tayuya snatched it out of his hands.

"I think I'll give this shit a shot. Maybe I'll find some damn good ideas." She says, giving Yoichi a wink. He let out a chuckle, sitting back and letting out a sigh, talking idly about what else he might have missed while he was away. What he didn't notice was how at least one of the others were lost in thought.

Time passed by quickly, the others returning home with Kin and Temari cooking something up. He couldn't help but admire their new choices for clothing, Temari wearing a simple black battle-kimono with a red sash around her waist. Kin, though, was dressed almost as if she was still a kunoichi. Mostly because she enjoyed the clothing.

She had on a fishnet body suit, from her shoulders down to her mid-thigh. On top of it, she wore black booty shorts, with a tan vest that would have shown off her stomach if the fishnet suit wasn't there. To top it off, she had black arm warmers, and wore black boots that fit her legs comfortably up to just around her knee. While not too practical for fighting, it certainly fit the rest of her clothing.

After a nice, home-cooked meal, he decided to turn in early, wanting to make sure he was fully rested for the next day. The girls didn't need to rely on his company to sleep as before, so he was alone as he slipped into just a pair of boxers and under the sheets, easily drifting off to sleep.

* * *

For the second time that day, he was awoken by his door quietly opening and closing. He opened his eyes to check the time, seeing that it was just getting close to midnight, the moon high in the night sky. Since he wouldn't mind a bit of company, he closed his eyes again, not wanting to make them think they had woken him up. What he didn't expect was for them to climb in behind him, hearing whoever it was sniffling, as if they were crying.

Turning around beneath his bed, he opened his eyes to make out Naruko, curled up a whimpering a bit, her own eyes closed, not noticing that he was awake. Seems him being back was making her nights worse than before. Gently, he reached out, running his fingers lightly through her hair, Naruko seeming to calm down and open her eyes, widening them as she saw him staring at her. She wanted to run away, but his touch kept her in place, her body trembling.

"It's alright, I'm here." He whispered, wrapping his arm around her to pull her closer. She tensed up for a few moment before pressing herself into him, letting out a whimper every now and then. Running one hand through her hair, he noticed something on her neck. Tilting his head, he saw the collar she had been hiding from everyone, but had worn every night since she got it.

"I get it now. You want to be my pet. You were the one who wrote to the magazine." He felt her begin to tremble, him having figured it out. All she could do was nod. He smiled softly, scratching lightly behind one of her ears, hearing her let out something similar to a purr. Whatever the Nine-tails did to her, she was definitely able to act like a regular animal.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to reject you. I'd love to have such a cute and sexy pet like you~" She looked up to him with wide, blue eyes, sparkling with the tears that threatened to escape. Leaning in to her ear, he whispered. "Besides, you're such a good girl." Those were the words she had been waiting for the past three months to hear. In her effort to help herself become more pet-like, and in combination with her vivid dreams, she had somehow trained herself to orgasm at those words. Yoichi just knew it was something he attempted to do in the genjutsu as an experiment, but this was far beyond his expectations.

Months of herself unable to release, craving his touch, wanting to be by his side… It all culminated at that one moment, Naruko feeling her pussy convulse as she squirted into her night clothes, eyes rolling back, letting out an animalistic howl of pleasure, clinging to him tightly. Thankfully, to save herself from embarrassment and the others from waking up, they had made sure to put silencing seals in every room… just for purposes like these.

She felt herself go through orgasm after orgasm, having been denied release every night for the past few months. Minutes passed before her body managed to calm down, her face feeling as if it was on fire, panting lewdly and heavily, her clothing soaked at the crotch. He chuckled lightly, kissing her forehead, cupping her cheek.

"Why don't you get out of those clothes?" He asked, able to feel how wet she was from how she was pressed against him. She didn't argue or hesitate, taking them off before curling back against her, her hips rolling as she craved more. "There's something you want more than anything, isn't there?" He asked, pushing the covers off them, making her shiver and cling to him, before noticing the tent in his boxers. She stared at it a moment before realizing what she had to do, crawling down between his legs in a way that would make it easy for her to look up into his eyes.

Making eye contact with him, she resting her hand on either side of him, leaning in to bite his waistband lightly with her teeth, slowly pulling the piece of clothing off, his length popping out and lightly smacking her cheek. She didn't mind, but she remembered it for her dreams. No, it wasn't the same… it was better. She grasped the shaft with one hand, rubbing her cheek lovingly against it, inhaling the intoxicating smell of him.

Keeping eye contact, she tilted her head, lips pressed against the base of the shaft, suckling on the skin, wanting to savor his taste. Slowly, she made her way up, but instead of parting her lips to take him in, she readjusted herself, grabbing her breasts and squeezing his member around the fleshy orbs. It was a good fit, her chest not the biggest but close to it among the others, rivaled only by Kin and dwarfed only by Hinata.

Yoichi hadn't been given a tit job before, but while it wasn't the best thing ever, it certainly was very enjoyable. As she moved her breasts up and down the shaft, using her hands to both play with her nipples as well as squeeze her breasts tighter together, she leaned down, her tongue flicking across his urethra before slowly making a spiral outward until she was running her tongue around the head completely. He had to notice, while her tongue wasn't as rough as a cats, it was rougher than a humans, just enough to the point that it made this feel even better.

While most of the girls thought his taste was addicting, they weren't actually addicted. But, Naruko with her heightened sense of taste, truly was from that genjutsu two years ago, the memories flooding back to her, making her eyelids flutter. Eventually, Yoichi reached his limit, not even giving her a warning before bucking his hips and shooting his cock juice all over her, covering her face and tits in his seed, her trying to catch as much a she could.

When his orgasm finished, she made a bit of a show of cleaning herself off, licking whatever she could get before scooping up as much as she could in both her hands before drinking it down. Once she was sure she got every last drop, she gave him a dreamy smile, her eyes half-open. If one was to look carefully into her eyes, it would almost seem like a purple heart was showing in her pupil.

"I think you know what to do next." And she did. It was just as she dreamed. Just as she had been shown. He was going to claim her and mark her, something that the thought of appealed to her feral side, her quickly turning around and getting on her knees, spreading her legs some, reaching behind her to spread her lower lips for him her head pressed against the bed in submission. The wide eyed look she gave him just begged him to do it, unable to speak and only pant hotly.

He let out a chuckle, sitting up and positioning himself behind her, grabbing one of her ponytails and pulling, making her head crane back before thrusting inside her. This was it. This was what she wanted. She could feel the collar tightening around her throat from the strain, making her feel like she was choking, but still able to breath. She wasn't a person, she was a bitch in heat, her animal-like groans and moans being the only sounds she could make.

Her eyes rolled back as far as they could, her mouth hung open, panting to get air, her tongue hanging out loosely as she felt herself drool, him thrusting inside her. Using her. And this was all she wanted. There was no seduction Fist used to get her, only a single genjutsu that brought out her innermost feelings, and she held onto them. There was no turning back.

Yoichi couldn't help but feel proud of himself. While his Seduction fist was a good way to get quick results, a genjutsu-induced imitation was truly much more effective. She was the most successful of all his tests and experiments, and she was going to get a special reward, spending hours that night breaking her in. And oh, did she break willingly.

"Good girl." He whispered into her ear, her body locking up in sweet, agonizing ecstasy. If the next day they found a way to go back to where she and Satsuki had come from, she would rather die before leaving him.

* * *

 **14 Months since Yoichi Left Konoha**

Yoichi sighed to himself, looking around the forest. The group Mei had sent with him to guide him hadn't noticed him getting left behind, leaving him to become lost. Sighing to himself, he kept walking, hopng to run into anyone. When he finally ran into two travelers, he couldn't help but notice their outfit that made them stand out. They both wore body length, black robes with red clouds on them, straw hats on their head, tilted to hide most of their face. On the back of one was a large, wrapped up object with a handle.

"I recognize that cloak. You're Akatsuki." He stated, stopping a few feet in front of them. They both paused, staying silent. "About to start collecting the tailed beasts, aren't you?" They were silent for a moment.

"And what if we are?" The one not holding the sword said, moving his head up, staring Yoichi down with Mangekyo Sharingan. The boy didn't even flinch.

"I think you should know, it won't succeed. The Nine-tails is gone, and both the two-tails and seven-tails as well. Not hiding, they've vanished. Their power is part of their holders now, but you won't be able to extract it." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"How do you know our plans? And how do you know that they're gone?" yoichi held his hands up.

"Whoa, easy, I'm not against you, just not with you either. Neutral party. As for knowing, I… got an offer from someone among you about a month ago. As for why they're gone? I did it myself. How I did so would take a while to explain, but I did. Now, again, I'm not against you, I just had my own reasons for doing so." The swordsman tilted their head in curiosity.

"And what would that be?" Yoichi let out a sigh, smirking internally.

"The way your leader wants to get peace isn't the right way. He's being deceived. To finish this plan would mean the death of humanity, not any sort of peace. I didn't want to do it, but I had to since he believes this is the right way. I suggest you report back to him and find a new way to make peace." The two stared down the boy who dared to talk such nonsense. Eventually, the sharingan user turned around.

"Let's go report back to leader, Kisame." He stated, his partner frowning, but respected him enough to oblige.

"Oh, and Itachi? Thought I should let you know, I'm planning on being your brother-in-law." Itachi whirled around, his Sharingan blazing angrily, but the boy was gone. They didn't even know his name.

"Who do you think he was? And what did he mean by that? Don't you have a brother? Oh, no, is he gay? That doesn't sound good for the last of your clan." The blue skinned one joked, laughing to himself before Itachi shot him a glare, shutting him up.

"Don't worry, it's nothing. Only trying to rile me up." He said, feeling one of his hands clenched in a fist, shaking in anger.

* * *

Author's Note

That will be all for today. Maybe. Might do another upload. As you see here, I will be putting short flashbacks at the end, just to show off various events from Yoichi's time away from Konoha, which may or may not nclude bonus smut and may or may not be a reason so I can slip in a bit of smut in every chapter.

Yoichi's also starting to run out of girls in Konoha, too! Will that be his entire harem? Spoiler, no. Not at all. But the biggest question is, what's going through Yoichi's head?

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	21. Hitting the Fan

Author's Note

So, remember how I have a plot now? There's going to be another hint to it close to the end here. I'm also going to admit, partway through, I got tired of thinking and wrote up the conversation between Yoichi and most of the girls. But I'm keeping it because I have a word count limit.

Also, I've been looking through characters because I couldn't be assed to watch the entire anime. Sue me. But in the Fourth War, all those reincarnated Kages were overpowered as fuck. I think they had infinite chakra because of the resurrection, but holding back as much as they could and even telling people about their technique to help their opponents defeat them? And they still kicked the ass of that army. The only way to make an overpowered character is to pretty much have them be a literal god it seems, and that still doesn't help because they can seal gods away. That's just my take on it, feel free to have your own. You respect mine, I'll respect yours, and that's all I'd like to say.

Kurogano Yokaze: Maaayyybe. There's a lot Yoichi has done in two years. But have you seen the amount of characters shown from Iwa? Literally can count them on my hands. They got the shortest stick.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 21: Hitting the Fan

The next morning was a bit of a surprise for most of the girls. Yoichi and Naruko were known to sleep in the latest, but this morning they were up before anyone else. What was even more surprising to them, was while Yoichi drank his coffee and read a newspaper, one foot on the ground, his other leg propped up on his leg, Naruko sat on the floor next to him on her knees. Not only that, but she would affectionately nuzzle against him, a collar around her neck. They were both mostly clothed as well, only missing their foot wear.

"So, what kind of damn role is that supposed to be?" Tayuya asked, Yoichi smiling to her, one hand reaching down to scratch behind one of Naruko's ears, the girl happily letting out a slight purr.

"She's the puppy. Or kitten. Or… fox. Pet. She's my pet. Well, animal-pet. Just look at her, isn't she so cute?" He asked, Naruko smiling wide.

"Naru loves it when Master compliments her~" She said. Tayuya shrugged, taking a seat beside him like usual. No one really had a complaint, they all had their own thing after all. Well, almost no one.

"What did you do to her?" Satsuki asked, almost angrily, arms crossed as she glared as hard as she could at Yoichi. She had strangely been the last one to come out, all the others already having breakfast. Naruko, however, insisted on eating on the floor, a scene that Satsuki had come across. Yoichi wasn't the first to respond to her, though.

"Don't be mad at Master, Satsuki. Deep down, Naru always wanted this, and she was always scared to let anyone know. But now, Naru isn't scared because Master loves her for wanting to be a pet!" Naruko stated, leaning against Yoichi. He just shrugged and nodded his head. Satsuki wasn't satisfied.

"I know Naruko. She would never do something like this willingly! You brainwashed her or something, didn't you?" She accused, Yoichi mocking surprise. Again, he wasn't the one to respond.

"Jeeze, learn to take a joke, would you?" Naruko said, grabbing her plate and placing it on the table, sitting in Yoichi's lap. "I just thought it'd be funny to see how you'd all react if that's what I actually acted like. But the part about me being his pet? That was true." She said, showing off the purple mark on one hand. Satsuki was a bit relieved… but not by much.

"I still don't believe you would do this willingly. He did something to you. Admit it, Yoichi!" Naruko couldn't answer for him this time, all eyes on him. He eventually rolled his eyes.

"Okay, fine. Two years ago, I put her in a genjutsu where she experienced me fulfilling her darkest desires." They waited for him to continue, but he never did. "What? That's all it was." Naruko spoke up again.

"He admitted it to me already, but I'm fine with it. That was really all he did. After that, it was all me wanting to experience it in real life. It was really fun, and I just feel a lot better about myself! Plus, the others were right. The sex was _amazing_. You know, you're the only one left. Want to get it over with?" She asked, poking her tongue out playfully. Now all eyes were on Satsuki, the raven haired girl internally sweating.

"Wh-what? Me? Have sex with him? I mean, look what he's done to you all!" She said, the girls taking a moment to look to each other before shrugging.

"Satsuki, it's really not that bad. He can't keep us if we want to leave, but we don't want to. We've also established that one mark just means we feel better when he touches us. A _lot_ better. But we don't want to stay with him because of the sex, but because he's always going to be here for us. All of us. And he loves all of us the same. It's just a bit hard to show that since he has to find a way to balance us out, and we understand that. Plus, we're all friends here. It's like living with the best lover ever, and all your other friends. Who you might have casual sex with every now and then." Ino said, the rest of them agreeing with her.

It was true, though. Yoichi hadn't needed to 'brainwash' anyone here. Well, there was Tayuya… but he freed her from it. The girls actually enjoyed their time together with both Yoichi and each other, and they would do anything to help someone who got hurt.

"Come on, you've got to have feelings for him too. I mean, we all slept in his bed when we left, and you've been doing your own share to help him out. It's obvious because we all do it too! You're just too stubborn to admit it." Temari pointed this out, Kin following up.

"Exactly! Trust me, all you need is to have him inside you, and it'll be all better. And I know, that's what he did to me, and I've never been happier! In fact, at this point, it's nothing any of us haven't seen or watched. You two could do it right here!" Satsuki felt her throat go dry hearing that. Right… here? In front of everyone? She could feel her heart begin to race. She thought of running, but before she could make a move, she found herself bound by one of Yoichi's rope techniques. Her body was bound tightly, wincing slightly as the rope dug into her skin as she tried to escape.

"You know, I don't condone rape. I don't like it one bit. I would hate if any of my girls were a victim. But, I do know that for some, it's a turn on. Not just watching or doing it, but being the victim." He stood up, walking over to Satsuki slowly. She felt her heart sink. "I'm not the smartest, but I'm at least not dumb. You, like your counterpart, respect strength. Sasuke held respect for anyone that could beat him. But, as we know, things aren't the same." He squatted in front of her, cupping her chin roughly. "You don't respect those who beat you, you get turned on. That's why you want to be stronger, so that you can be taken by the strongest."

Her eyes glared into his. She tried to deny it, but deep down, it was true. There was even proof, being that she could use her Sharingan on him now, burn him with her Amaterasu. But she couldn't. Because part of her wanted to lose to him. He just had to fight for it.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard! I am an Uchiha! The strongest clan in Kono-HAAAA!" She exclaimed at the end, her clothes ripped apart by a sudden wind jutsu, the scraps falling to the ground, showing off her body, still bound. She called herself an elite shinobi, but she was an elite kunoichi as well. Her boy was just as well-proportioned as Naruko, something she attributed to having superior genetics than others. That could very well be true, as Naruko had only come close thanks to the remnants of the Nine-tails affecting her body.

Her breasts were the exact same size as Naruko's, and they always had been. They would fight over who was bigger, but it was pointless. Her hip to waist ratio was perfect as well, not just in looks but for moving fast and gracefully. To most guys, she had the perfect body. But as everyone knew, Yoichi wasn't like most guys, as cliché as it was.

Cracking his knuckles, he rubbed his hands together, the sound of static popping as he did so. Satsuki widened her eyes in fear, biting her lower lip. All eyes were on her, making her feel more embarrassed than she ever was, but as much as she tried to deny it, her lower lips glistened with arousal. With one finger, he reached out, pressing it against her clit, before sending a small electric current through her. She let out a yell, arching her back, falling onto the ground as she panted hard.

"Now then, I've made things a bit fair. We're going to have our own little fight. If you can handle what I do to you in the next thirty minutes, then I'll let you go and you can do whatever you like. Of course, the other option is you give in. You'll know what you need to say to do that." He said, before climbing on top of her, leaning down to kiss and suckle along her neck, his fingers finding her nipples, pinching them and sending a smaller electrical current through them, not enough to hurt too much, but enough to stimulate her.

Immediately she was assaulted by pleasure, letting out a lewd moan. He had figured out that the so called 'Masomess' was Satsuki, since her and Naruko both had inside information of how to submit those questions. She wanted to be hurt and abused more than any of the others. She thought it was because she deserved to be punished for killing her Itachi, but it grew into this.

The first five minutes were of him simply teasing her chest with electricity while kissing and biting along her neck. From there, he picked things up, stripping out of his clothes, letting his length out, before lining it up with her entrance and thrusting in. She moaned out hotly, her body wanting to give in, but she couldn't. She was an Uchiha, she would not be defeated!

Then, he used his electricity again, this time sparks dancing around his pole like a lightning rod. A thrust inside her, had tears spring to her eyes in both pleasure and pain, her mouth open in a silent scream. The stretching wasn't bad, but feeling every inch of her insides kissed by the electricity, pleasure and pain mixed together in perfect harmony. She could feel it building, almost there… then her eyes widened in realization.

She couldn't cum. That was her losing condition. She had to beg him to let her cum, in front of all of the others. The mere thought of it was so humiliating, so dehumanizing, so beneath her… and so arousing. He thrusted inside her, Satsuki gritting her teeth as she tried to hold on, clenching her eyes shut. She tried to think of anything else, but it didn't work.

Fifteen minutes had passed, and she still hadn't given up. Time to move to the next part. Pulling out of her, to her relief, panting on the floor as she thought he was done, she was surprised by feeling her lifted up, before being lowered slowly, before feeling something against her backside. She panicked, thrashing some.

"No! Please! Anywhere but there!" She exclaimed, giving away her weak point. While the other girls had grown to enjoy some butt play, Satsuki already loved it. She wasn't sure how it started, but from there, that was her biggest source of pleasure. Even the simple act of cleaning it could bring her to orgasm. And now, it was going to be her downfall.

Not even being gentle, Yoichi practically slammed her down, feeling her cheeks press against his pelvis. The others watched in a mix of arousal, awe, and delight, a few of them fingering themselves as Satsuki's eyes rolled back, her body trembling in need of release. But she couldn't do that, she had to win. She only needed to last fifteen more minutes, she could do this.

Then he began to move. That was the point she felt herself begin to actually lose. Not just to him, but lose herself as well. Every time she tried to form a coherent thought, a thrust inside her not only jumbled it, but erased it completely. Little by little, she could feel her mind begin to break. She just needed to hold on a few more minutes… But Yoichi wasn't going to let her. With one hand seal, he focused for a moment, before sending electricity through his length once more.

Satsuki had tried her best. Her pride would never allow her to lose to someone weaker, but he was stronger than her. It wasn't just because of how he was able to make her feel, do just what she'd always wanted deep down. She could sense his power now. Being connected like this, she felt how much he had been holding back. How strong he truly was. They didn't stand a chance against him. No one did. Not even her.

"I'M SORRY! I GIVE UP! I'LL BE YOUR SLAVE TOO! JUST PLEASE, PLEASE LET ME CUM!" She howled, not even caring that the others heard her, or even if someone walking by heard her. Nothing mattered any more. Yoichi smirked, reaching around to her clit.

"Go ahead." He replied calmly, Satsuki let out a scream of bliss, her body falling forward, falling off of his length. Her body trembled, her face contorted in a lewd grin as she gushed her juices beneath her. She had no sense of self. She might have even pissed herself, the electricity having messed with her bladder some, but she couldn't feel it. It all felt wonderful. She finally understood why no one wanted to leave him. It hadn't anything thing to do with wanting to leave. While they were allowed to leave, they couldn't leave him because of who he was to them. Perfect.

* * *

An hour later, after cleaning up the mess that they had all made, the girls getting a bit too excited from the show, they all gathered in the main room. Yoichi sat in his usual spot on the couch, now redressed. Satsuki was resting in her room, having fallen asleep. He was flanked by Tayuya and Ino, just like old times, his arms around their shoulders, Naruko laying at his feet, idly rubbing them. He didn't really know why she was doing it, but he wasn't going to complain.

"Alright, so, the fuck do we do now?" Tayuya asked, Yoichi shrugging.

"You know, I didn't think that far. Anyone with any plans?" He asked, the morning still young. He could always bang another one of the girls, but sex does get a bit stale if that's all you do, and he was just with three girls in the past 24 hours.

"Not just today, shithead! Now you've fucked all of us, so what happens now?" Yoichi shrugs again.

"You know, I didn't think that far." He repeated, the red head hitting the back of his head.

"All I've seen you do is eat, sleep, train, and fuck." She said.

"And bathe!" He interjected, Tayuya ignoring him.

"You don't do anything else. When have you last gone on a mission?" Yoichi blinked at that.

"Before the chunin exams two years ago. But, what's the problem? I've been busy-"

"Doing fuck all! Seriously, we've had to pay for everything." She interrupted him, poking his chest.

"Hey, what I remember is that I tried to do cooking, Kin took over. I was looking for a way to get money, Ino and Temari told me they had it covered. I have done nothing, but look where I am now! It's been helping me get by so far." It was pretty true, though. He didn't put much effort into anything, but he's accredited to saving Konoha for an invasion, helping save Suna from making a terrible mistake, bringing one of the greatest clans in Konoha together, and indirectly responsible for the first kunoichi focused magazine from Ino bringing it up in his letter and he said that it sounded good.

"Still, you've got to do something at least. Aren't you tired of training all the time?" Temari asks, Yoichi nodding.

"Yeah, true. But I can only take D and C ranks as a Genin, one being simple chores and the other mainly being escort missions. Those take too long, and I just got back from being away from two years. Plus, the next chunin exams aren't for another six months." He said, his head falling back against the couch as he let out a sigh.

"What about hobbies?" Hinata asks, Yoichi shrugging.

"Before, I guess it was seals. But, now I can do A-class seals in my sleep, and make a C-class seal without even thinking. Can't do any S-class, because the only one I've even heard of kills you. Other than that, I usually train. All the rest of my time is doing things with all of you." The others thought for a moment.

"The fuck are you going to do for your share then? Become a prostitute?" Tayuya asked, Yoichi blinking before shaking his head.

"Nah, I prefer more than just one night stands. I play for keeps. Case in point…" He motions around to all the girls gathered around him.

"We could make our own magazine to sell. It could be all of us in sexy outfits. Probably call it… Playnin!" He blinks, thinks on it then shakes his head.

"I like the sexy outfits part, not the part about showng all my girls off. Puts a target on you all for any enemies I might make." He let out a sigh. "I didn't realize how boring my life is. Take you all out, I'd just do nothing pretty much."

"Guess you'll just have to find a job, too." Kin said, Yoichi tilting his head. "Job? What for?" He was smacked in the back of his head again.

"Money! This is your house too! And there's seven girls who want stuff!" Ino said, Yoichi opened his mouth in a soft 'ohhh'.

"This is about money, I see. I thought you were just trying to help me find something to keep myself busy in case you're all away. One sec." He stood up, Naruko moving out of the way, the girls watching as he ran off to his room, returning with a few scrolls and tossing them into the small circle they made from pushing chairs and couches together, mainly to be closer to Yoichi. "Here's my contribution."

Ino, Temari, and Hinata all picked up one, one of the other girls looking on with someone as they opened them up. It was just a sealing scroll. They looked to him.

"Open it up more." They did so, and their eyes almost bulged out of their heads, as a statement of how much money was written a bit further in. They looked back to him, Yoichi smirking.

"It was one hell of a two year trip."

* * *

 **7 Months since Yoichi Left Konoha**

"What can I do for you, Yoichi?" Mei asked the younger man in front of her. They were alone, him having requested for them both to talk in private.

"I found something of interest, I want to see what you think." He said, pulling off a scroll from his side, handing it to her. Opening it up, she looked it over before scoffing.

"A well of chakra-infused water connected to the God Tree? And drinking said water makes you stronger, and keeps you at your prime? Yoichi, I thought you were here to talk about something serious, not show me a fairy tale!" She said with a laugh, that slowly died down as he pulled out a small vial of water that seemed to shine in the light.

"Yeah, my bad. Thought I found it. Silly me." He said, uncapping the vial and downing the bit in it. That was all it took before she sensed a powerful chakra spike come from him, one that resonated over the village. The doors to her office slammed open.

"Lady Terumi! Are you alright?" Ao shouted, the Mizukage glaring at him.

"I'm fine. Now leave." Ao hesitated, before reluctantly doing so, leaving her and the boy alone.

"You have my attention." She said, leaning forward, Yoichi nodding as he slowly walked around to her side.

"I just so happened to find a pond when I got lost a few months back. It wasn't too large, or too deep. Being thirsty, I took a handful of water and drank it down. The result was that spike that led the team you sent out to investigate to me. I spent time looking for it again recently, this time a bit more prepared. I've stored a large amount from it, as it seems to replenish itself naturally. However, I believe I am the only one who can come across it now, having put a genjutsu over the area. Because the air is already saturated with chakra, I had someone test it, and they found it impossible to dispel." She narrowed her eyes, glancing at him as he approached her side.

"And why are you telling me? Has my help not been enough for you, and now you want to kill me?" Yoichi shook his head with a laugh.

"Oh, not at all! The water isn't all that the legend seems to be. For one, it doesn't make you stronger, just your chakra more potent for a bit. The only long term side effect it seems to have is it helps your chakra capacity grow. As for the aging part, as far as I can tell it's true. But, I need a test subject. Of course, for the time it takes, I don't know for the aging, but the potency from the amount I just had should last about a week." She sat back, him leaning against her desk beside her.

"What do you mean by making chakra more potent?" She asks. Yoichi shrugged.

"It's the best way I can describe it. Say you use a technique that takes… ten percent of your chakra to use. With this water, it only takes one percent. But, for someone like me who has a technique that uses chakra on another person…" He trails off, Mei already knowing about his clan and their technique.

"It becomes more effective." He nods. "So, you want me to be your test subject, then. What's the catch?" There was no way this was free.

"Isn't it obvious? I want you. Even now, you're among the most beautiful kunoichi in the world. But, that's not a requirement. Mainly, though, if it works, I'd be open to negotiations to sell it. Of course, I'd like to offer it to the other villages like Kumo and Iwa. Don't worry, I just need to test the aging parts. To test out any ill effects, I took the personal liberty of doing so, and all it did was help me advance in my training a lot quicker. No ill effects, no drawbacks, not even a weird rash." This seemed too impossible to believe.

"You'll have to forgive me, but as wonderful as it sounds, I only have your word for it and no proof." She says, Yoichi sighing.

"Ah well, thought you'd be willing to take a risk. But, all my offers stand." He said, placing a finger in the middle of her forehead. "I'll at least give you an example of what I can do with it." Mei widened her eyes, about to react, but before she could, everything went white.

When she came to, a few minutes later, she felt almost as if her soul itself had a physical release, sprawled out some in her chair, a puddle of her juices dripping from the chair onto the floor in a puddle. She cursed to herself for letting him do that to her.

But she also hoped he would do it again.

* * *

Author's Note

And now, Satsuki joins the fold, plus it seems Yoichi has some sort of water. Why? Because I would believe that there could be such a thing, the water that fed the God Tree that bore the fruit to give chakra is still around, but in a fountain of youth situation. Hopefully this doesn't seem like a cop out or something, but it's for something later on other than just giving a reason for a few older ladies to become a bit younger.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	22. Knee-Deep Deception

Author's Note

Hey! You know, I feel good. I got my first negative reviewer! But their comments have been removed simply because it seems they didn't read the warning. The one right beneath the review responses and above the disclaimer? On every chapter? Yeah, they didn't read it. Kept reading the story to keep finding ways to complain though. I wouldn't have removed them, but since it was just them going 'You're fucked up! I don't like your character because I don't like this story!', I felt it was reasonably justified since there was no actual constructive criticism.

But that's enough about that, there's a story to write! Not going to stop just because of someone who doesn't get the point in the first place. As long as there are others that enjoy the story, one person isn't going to make me feel bad and stop. Now, onwards!

Kurogane Yokaze: Well, I know about a lot of those people, but Yoichi doesn't. But yes, it's pretty much better Hero's Water, and the idea is ridiculous, but there's a reason for it. As for the third heart, I probably could have explained it better, but it doesn't need to be done after first putting both the other two marks on.

Guest: You know, I like you. You read at least enough of the story to be able to leave a review, so surely you saw the warning at least once that's at the beginning of each chapter, and continued to continue reading, just to leave a few more comments. You're a rebel, I like that. But you know, I am fucked up. I probably do need some help. But there are still people that enjoy reading this story, so I'm just gonna keep going. Thanks for the extra views, though!

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 22: Knee-Deep Deception

"You know, you could just come back. You've been officially pardoned, the truth was brought out to everyone, and people have been considering you a hero. It's been a month now." Jiraiya said. As per Satsuki's request, since she had not left and there was no sign of Sasuke returning, Itachi was no longer a criminal after a long, boring, and arduous discussion of the true reason behind the Uchiha's downfall. However, while he was allowed to return, Itachi had taken refuge a few miles away from the village.

"I have to make sure there's no one following me." He stated simply, Jiraiya furrowing his brows.

"For a whole month? Surely whoever is after you would have given up by now. Who's after you anyways? The other Akatsuki? Orochimaru? Some other village?" Itachi shook his head.

"I don't know who they are. The leader of the Akatsuki had to figure out a new plan since there is no way to collect all the tailed beasts anymore. I'm not sure what happened, but he seems to have had a change of heart, not minding that I left. As for Orochimaru, I haven't ran into him or any of his subordinates." Jiraiya nodded slowly. Ever since the attack on Konoha, he seems to have dropped off the face of the earth. There hasn't even been word of Oto popping up at all either.

"I see… But still, why not come back to the village? Wouldn't it still be safer?" The Uchiha thought for a moment before letting out a sigh.

"I may just be overthinking things. I'll return with you. I believe it's time I finally met with her." Jiraiya understood who he meant. Sasuke and Satsuki were both similar and different in so many ways from what he had heard from Kakashi's reports. Itachi might be able to accept her, or he might not.

As the two exited the hidden hideout where Itachi had been mainly secluded in, they went off to Konoha, not noticing the single figure watching them.

* * *

At this point in time, Yoichi started to hate himself for even bringing out one of those scrolls, let alone three. He could only sigh as he looked around him at all the various items and articles of clothing as the girls sorted them out amongst each other. He didn't even think that showing them how much he had earned from his little business would cause them to go on a shopping spree all day. He couldn't tell if they were missing so much stuff, or if they just wanted to buy things for the sake of buying.

Even Satsuki, when she woke up, joined in. While his previous fun with her hadn't affected her too much, she seemed to smile a bit more. So, maybe twice the whole time this went on. Thankfully he had made some improvements to his sealing scrolls, able to put everything they bought into one scroll. However, instead of taking the items out one at a time to sort them, they practically dumped them all out, leading to the current chaos around him.

"Anything orange is Naruko's, right?"

"Who picked this out? It's so cute!"

"Careful with that! It's fragile!"

"Why are these shirts so big? Oh, wait, they go to Yoichi." Hey, he's been gone for two years. He out grew most of his clothes.

Rubbing his temples he sneaked away into his room to collapse on the bed. They'll probably be able to tell what's his and put them to the side. Probably being the key word. Worst part was that he couldn't sit on his couch thanks to the amount of stuff on it. Taking a look at the time, he saw it was getting close to five. As he was thinking about what he should do to pass the time, having been specifically told not to help, his door opened, him moving his head up to see Ino closing the door behind her.

"Is everyone done already?" He asked, Ino shaking her head as she made her way over to him and laid down beside him.

"Nope. Only me and Naruko so far." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Naruko's stuff is easy. Anything with orange. You though? I'd thought you'd have the most amount." She shrugged, stretching up a bit.

"I try on clothes all the time at the agency. I just bought a couple things that I knew I liked." He nods, turning a bit on his side to look at her, her doing the same.

"Didn't Satsuki buy the least? In the six places you all went to, I could have sworn she only bought like, four things." Ino rolled her eyes.

"She did, but she's probably hunting them down. I think Naruko's also hiding them. It's really hard to tell, you saw what it's like out there. That's the whole reason I came in here after I saw you sneaking away." Yoichi gave her a playful pout.

"And here I thought it was because you missed me and wanted to be alone with me!" He mock-whined, Ino pouting back.

"Well, I thought you were going to be alone with one of the girls that lived with you first, but you picked the three newer girls!"

"Fair enough. But we're alone now, aren't we?" He asks, wrapping an arm around her waist, turning onto his back again, Ino being pulled on top of him. She let out a small sigh, resting her head against his chest.

"But for how long? You've got seven girls now, including me. Tayuya is going to be with you the most because she's made herself your bodyguard. And then I might be around you the least because I'm either on a mission or working at the agency. I might get a day off every two weeks." He nodded, gently stroking her hair with one hand, the other rubbing her lower back gently.

"True… But with me back, you, me, and Hinata should be on a team again, and we're focused on capture an interrogation, right? Plus, I believe you told me how Temari took my place on the team for a while, so she is probably going to be put in the reserves." Ino nods before pausing, letting out a groan of frustration.

"We forgot to tell Kurenai-sensei you were back, today! She wanted us to go on a mission tomorrow." She rolls off him before jumping up. "I better go let her know before it gets too late." She said, heading out in a bit of a hurry. Yoichi let out a sigh before heading out of his room as well, checking if the coast was clear. Seemed he and Ino had talked a bit longer than he expected, the main room back to normal.

"Where'd everyone go?" He asked aloud, looking around to see most of everyone gone. Temari was the only one still there, reading a book on gardening.

"Ino just left, Kin's cooking, Hinata went to talk to Kurenai about you being back because we forgot, Satsuki got called to the Hokage tower for something, and Naruko and Tayuya went back out to grab a few more things. Something about a surprise." She said, Yoichi taking a seat next to her.

"Well, Ino left to tell Kurenai about the same thing. If we don't want to distract Kin, then I guess it's just you and me for now." She looks at him out of the corner of her eye, turning her body to stretch her legs out, placing her feet in his lap.

"Can't remember the last time that happened. Oh wait, yeah I do, it was only that one time." She sarcastically remarked, Yoichi sighing.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I just talked to Ino and she mentioned how some of you see me more than the others. I've just been trying to figure things out." She didn't even look at him or respond. He sighed again. "What can I do to help you be happier? Anything at all." That got her attention, lowering the book and thinking.

"Well… to start off, you can rub my feet. They've been killing me for days. And then, this Sunday, you can take me out on a date. Just you and me." He nodded, going ahead to do the first part. "And no chakra!" He hung his head, hoping that she wouldn't say that.

"Alright, alright… Wait a minute, what's today's date?" He couldn't remember the last time he took a look at a calendar. He didn't exactly have a precise schedule. Temari rolled her eyes, hitting him on the head with her book.

"Thursday."

"The?" She sighed.

"Twentieth."

"Of?"

"August." Did she have to say the year too?

"Alright! So then, Sunday, August 23, we'll have that date. Wait, August 23… why does that sound familiar?" Lettng out a groan, she hit him up-side the head once more, harder this time.

"I swear, you wouldn't be able to do anything without us…" She muttered, going back to reading her book. He rubbed his head, feeling it throb from the hit. She was definitely strong. He was about to retort when he heard the front door open.

"Ah, welcome back!" He said, turning to the door and pausing.

"Yoichi Sakata. We need to talk." One Itachi Uchiha stated, Satsuki standing behind him. He stared at Yoichi, sharingan blazing, looking the same as he always did, except his cloak lacked the red clouds symbolizing the Akatsuki and had a new forehead protector.

"Alright, I've got time." He had a bad feeling in his stomach.

* * *

"Okay! This isn't the kind of talking I like!" Yoichi exclaimed, dodging a hail of flaming shuriken. Itachi had led him out to an abandoned training ground under the premise of talking with him, but he suddenly found himself under attack. "Can we do the actually talking first so I know why you're trying to kill me!?"

"Where is the God Tree pond?" He questioned, right before shooting a giant fireball at him.

"Okay, doing both at the same time, I guess!" He exclaimed quickly running through a few hand seals to form a wall of rock to defend himself. All he knew was that Itachi was supposed to be very strong, and that he needed to avoid looking into his eyes.

"Answer me!" He heard Itachi behind him, turning around just in time to avoid a kick.

"Whoa, whoa, I will if you give me a chance to answer! I can't run away and talk at the same time!" He didn't want to take his chances against an opponent he knew nothing about, even at home. Thankfully, the Uchiha stopped, glaring at him. He could almost feel his rage. Itachi took a deep breath.

"My anger got the best of me. Now, tell me, where is the pond?" Yoichi sighed, knowing full well what he meant.

"It's gone." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Gone? Impossible. You've said yourself it refills." Yoichi couldn't ask him how he knew that. It was a business after all, had to keep buyers interested. He shrugged.

"I would take you there now, but the amount of chakra I would need to use to get there and back in one day would kill me. All I know, is when I went back to refill my supply after running out, it was completely dried up. I even have the Mizukage as a witness when I brought her there to see if she could help, but it's as if the water evaporated. I'll even let you go through my scrolls, I don't have any clue where a single drop can be found." The Uchiha relaxed his guard slightly, not sensing that he was lying.

"Alright, we're getting somewhere. Mind if I ask why you need to know? It honestly isn't that great. The youth portion was still part of the myth. Had a 60-something year old drink some and nothing happened. All it was, was water mixed with chakra." Itachi didn't like that answer.

"You were seen as you drank from it, received a boost in your chakra, and left, hiding it under a genjutsu. Now, where is it?" He asked again, walking closer to him. Yoichi was a bit confused.

"Wait, I just drank it and left, and THEN put a genjutsu over it? That's not right… I didn't put a genjutsu over it until the second time I went there to collect some." Itachi froze, a sudden burst of realization hitting him.

"If that's true, then someone could have taken the water between those visits. There's no way something like that could have been infinite, someone might have used a jutsu! And the person who reported that was-" He was interrupted by a voice nearby.

"Seems we were right to keep an eye on you, Itachi." The Uchiha and Yoichi turned to watch as someone rose from the ground. One half was black, the other white, and split down the middle, with some sort of venus-flytrap around him.

"Zetsu." Itachi finished, getting into a fighting stance. "So, you took it and left behind a fake to trick him, is that it? What did you do with the real water?" The white half of the plant humanoid laughed.

"If only you hadn't left, then you'd know. But then again, you wouldn't have found out what it was. If only you could have been in two places at the same time…" The thing began to laugh again. Yoichi narrowed his eyes.

"Then I did drink from the real pond! So why am I not some superhuman? Isn't that what the water does?" Both halves of Zetsu laughed at him.

"Oh yes, take the legend to heart because you found it. You aren't strong because you are weak, and only the potential to be strong. Which is why it would be best to get rid of you both for knowing too much." Yoichi clenched his fist, him and Itachi about to attack before the noticed figures emerging around them.

"Have fun with your deaths." The two-colored Zetsu said as he sank slowly into the ground, copies of his white half surrounding the two, each with a twisted and gnarled right side.

"You know, this probably wouldn't have happened this way if you didn't take us all the way out here to talk in private. We could have done just better in the abandoned Uchiha district… oh, wait." Itachi glared at him before turning to the small mass of white zetsus around them.

"Shut up and fight if you plan on surviving." Yoichi let out a sigh before rolling his shoulders, getting his body prepared.

"Just promise me that if we survive, you won't give out the secret behind the water I sold. I made a lot of money off of it."

"No."

"Okay, fair enough."

* * *

 **7 Months and 3 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

"Yoichi, the hell are you trying to pull with this shit? It's just water with chakra!" Mei yelled at him, making him step back and raise his hands defensively.

"Look, look, I know. But, I made you think it wasn't right? I mean, I'm surprised no one thought of this before. I mean, it does make your chakra more potent, because it's being condensed from what you already have. Just can't drink too much of it. And it only condenses if you're at your capacity, otherwise it helps refill it." He explained, Mei glaring at him for a moment longer.

"So, what your telling me, is you want to sell it as if it's some sort of unique water because no one else has thought of this? What will you do if they find out?" Yoichi sighs.

"That's why I want your support on this. It's found near here, so it makes sense that you'll be the first to know about it. Just need to make sure to sell it in small quantities while letting others know that too much at one time leads to chakra poisoning, which is true, and if they call it out for being just water and chakra, we say it has to be else it would be too dangerous." Mei moved back, cupping her chin.

"So, you want to con the other villages for money, and you want my help as a figurehead to support the claims. What do I get out of it?" Yoichi smirked.

"If this goes perfectly, I'm sure we'll be selling plenty. I think I'll only need about twenty percent of the profits, the rest can go to you and Kiri." Mei thought for a moment before smirking back.

"You know, I'm beginning to like you even more. Maybe even offer them a fifteen percent discount if they agree to a treaty?" Yoichi nods.

"Sounds fine by me. First, we go to some of the smaller villages to see how it works. From there, we'll see if it might be worth investing on replicating it."

"Perfect. Now, I've also been wondering, what all can you do with that technique of yours?" She asks, giving him a seductive grin, Yoichi letting out a chuckle, intending to show her exactly what he could do.

* * *

Author's Note

That'll be it for this chapter. No smut, because there's been three straight chapters of smut and it gets a bit stale to write if every chapter has it. As it turns out, Yoichi's a bit of a con-man. Why exactly did Mei not turn down the idea, though? Well, would you turn down 80% of profits from something no one else thought of? Sure, may be a bit misleading, but I'm pretty sure their laws aren't the same as ours since murder is practically legal.

How will Itachi and Yoichi handle against the White Zetsus? Probably pretty well. I mean, they're Whie Zetsus. And Itachi's there. Why is Itachi there? Because of events that happened during the time skip. I'll get around to those. Maybe. Possibly. Might forget.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	23. Not A Fan Anymore

Author's Note

This took me a bit to actually start on. I dunno why. I was on my computer all day, and just didn't really feel up for it. But now I am! Hopefully I don't go a day without uploading, I'm trying to at least upload once a day after all.

As a bit of a side note, this story is almost at 10k views and part of two communities! I don't think it's much compared to other stories about this length, but I'm still just glad people enjoy reading it.

TheLastNanaya: I do like making the plot chapters, just don't want people expecting smut all the time to be upset when there's no smut. I also like writing fucked-up-things. Just something people do. I'd like to think that everyone likes something fucked up, and it's either fictional or real. For example, people like to shit on what others like, and that's fucked up to me.

Kurogano Yokaze: Well, in canon, yeah, that's what they would have to do. Like I've said, there's a lot of different events that happened in the skip. It'll make sense at some point.

Guest (Alex): According to her, she's there under her own will, so it's not like the Hokage can punish him for it.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 23: Not A Fan Anymore

Itachi was a pacifist by nature. If he could, he would avoid fighting to find a better way to settle things, but in order to protect himself, his friends, or his village, he would not hold back. He was able to eliminate the Zetsu clones with ease with no remorse, helped by the fact that they weren't actual people. The only problem was that more kept coming after him and Yoichi.

Of course, they could have both just ran away, but there was the risk of bringing them all back to Konoha. A single one of them could easily be dealt with, but with the amount that continued to emerge, things were becoming more and more difficult.

"Itachi! I need a bit of help here!" The Uchiha took out a large group to give him enough space to look back. Yoichi had been trying to use the strongest wind jutsu he could muster, being able to slice through them, but there came another problem, as the pieces of the clones would attach themselves to other pieces, coming together to form amalgamations of whatever came together. Since Itachi had be focusing on using fire and didn't run into that problem, he figured it was an easy solution.

"Use fire!" He shouted, Yoichi letting out a groan of frustration.

"That's my worst element! Do you have some sort of huge fire you can use?" Of course he had the Amaterasu flames, but there was no guarantee that Yoichi wouldn't be hit by it as well.

"I do, but I'll need to make sure you're out of the way, and that we aren't surrounded!" He exclaimed. Yoichi thankfully already had a solution.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of that!" He yelled to him before retreating back to his side and placing his hands on the ground. Itachi stumbled as the ground beneath him seemed to move, quickly applying chakra to his feet to stand steady, watching as they both ascended into the air. "All yours!"

Itachi couldn't deny the convenience as he looked down, watching as several of the Zetsus tried to jump up to follow them. However, casting his Amaterasu on them turned them into firewood quickly, the fire passing to the next all the way to the ground where it engulfed all the clones in black flame. Letting it burn for a bit longer to prevent any more from rising up, he extinguished it.

"All clear." He stated calmly, Yoichi nodding and setting them back down, feeling a bit exhausted.

"Whew, that wasn't how I expected my night to go." He said, looking to Itachi, quickly rushing to him as the Uchiha stumbled, holding his hand over his eyes. "You okay there?"

"I'm fine." Itachi said, wiping his hand away, showing small streaks of blood on it, as well as from his eyes.

"I don't think bleeding from the eyes is a good thing. I'm getting you to the hospital." Itachi tried to wave him off, but the amount of chakra for the Amaterasu left him more exhausted than he thought, Yoichi having to support him.

"It's nothing. Just take me back to the Uchiha district." He said, glaring at him to get him to do as he said. Yoichi sighed and shook his head, the two heading off towards the village as fast as they could, not wanting to deal with more Zetsus.

"If I didn't and something happened to you, Satsuki would kill us both. Me for not helping you, and you for not getting help." As much as Itachi wanted to argue that, he felt he was right, complying with going to the hospital. Besides, they had to report that they were attacked anyways.

"For a genius, you're quite foolish as well." Tsunade said, having been called to the hospital, being told that someone had been attacked and that they needed to be examined. Itachi let out a sigh, Yoichi and Jiraiya there as well, the latter of the two having tagged along with Tsunade.

"You're lucky it's not worse. Tsunade probably wouldn't have been able to help you after a few more months." The other sannin added, Tsunade shooting him a quick glare before looking back to Itachi.

"As it is, I'll be able to help you. It's a rare disease caused by stressing your body out from using too much chakra at once, so you'll have to be kept here to make sure you're resting. Also, we'll have to go ahead with the transplant to ensure that your eyes don't make it any worse." Itachi nodded, accepting that he would need help, if not for his own sake, than Satuki's.

He had been brought to the Hokage tower earlier where he spoke with Tsunade about transplanting his and Satsuki's eyes to each other. She also had Satsuki called in to meet with Itachi and discuss it further. She hadn't done a procedure for Sharingan users, so she wanted to make sure it was one correctly, but her time seemed to be much shorter.

"Yoichi, you head home to let Satsuki know she's to come by in the morning. As for the attack by… Zetsu, was it? We'll add a few extra patrols to keep watch. As an extra precaution, we will not be allowing either of you or any close to you to leave the village until further notice. We'll make sure to look into this further." Jiraiya said, to which Yoichi nodded, more glad than bothered from the decision. More time to do… whatever he decided to do in his spare time. Before he could leave, though, Tsunade stopped him by grabbing his collar.

"However! The Raikage and Tsuchikage will be made aware of your little con. Since you did not attempt it here, though, you can't be punished under Konoha's law. Just know that's the only reason you're getting away with it here." Yoichi nodded, being released. Itachi had gone into as much detail about what had happened as he could, even mentioning Yoichi's business secret. Thankfully when a way to as produce the water was discovered, they were able to come up with a backup plan.

The Mizukage would admit that it wasn't as they told them, but the effects were still the same. They would still be able to make it, but the price would have to be severely lowered. Besides, considering the location of Kumo and Iwa, if they did try to make their own, it wouldn't be able to be as good, taste as good, or be as easy to make as it would be in Kiri. He just hoped that they wouldn't request a large amount of compensation.

Quickly getting back home, he quietly went inside to avoid waking anyone up, being a good hour after they usually went to bed. He was surprised to see all the girls awake, though, Kin being the first to notice.

"Yoichi!" She exclaimed, the others turning to see him as he made his way over to where they were.

"Sorry about being so late. It's a bit of a long story…" He said, rubbing the back of his head, not wanting to explain things and head off to bed already. But none of them were having any of that.

"We've got time." Satsuki said, her eyes narrowed, mainly wondering what happened to Itachi. Yoichi let out a sigh before beginning to explain, knowing that beating around the bush with them would be pointless.

* * *

By the time he finished, he could already feel himself getting ready to pass out, his stomach rumbling too since he hadn't even eaten dinner, being pulled away by Itachi beforehand and the hospital visit taking up plenty of time.

"So, none of us will be taking any missions outside of the village for now?"

"You got that money from conning villages!?"

"You're not hurt, are you?"

These were among the questions they asked him, answering them each until they were satisfied. Thankfully they weren't too hard to take care of, hoping that if he would be able to go to bed soon. Sadly, tonight wasn't his night.

"Alright, well, since we're all going to be free for a while, we can adjust the schedule!" Ino said cheerfully.

"Wait, what schedule?" Yoichi asked, having heard nothing of the sort. Hinata, in turn, pulled out a notebook, Yoichi not liking this already.

"Well, while you were gone, Temari told us all about how you were going to be taking her out on Sunday and how you wanted to be fair to all of us. So, we've decided that to help you with that, we worked out a way so that we all get equal time with you alone." Hinata explained, Tayuya grumbling some, probably because she wouldn't be able to use her 'bodyguard' excuse for this.

"So, on the hopes that we won't have to do missions for a while, we'll be able to set out a better schedule!" Naruko piped up, Yoichi groaning since we wouldn't be going to bed soon, his stomach growling loudly.

"Oh, right, you didn't eat. I'll get you your leftovers." Kin said, getting up to do so, with Yoichi feeling very grateful to her already. Thankfully, it seemed most the debating over who got when was done earlier. Though, they had planned a bit further ahead than they had now, deciding to just plan for the next week.

Temari would keep Sunday as her day, since that was already established. Hinata, Naruko, and Satsuki were to be on Thursday, Friday, and Saturday, due to having sex with him already, the latter saying she didn't care about this whole schedule, but claiming she would go along with it to keep things fair. Or something. Tayuya would pretty much get whatever day was left, not having a job schedule to keep p with like Kin and Ino. The debate between what days those two should have gotten took the longest time, Kin eventually settling for Tuesday, Ino taking Monday, leaving Tayuya with Wednesday.

"Alright! Now that that's out of the way, bed time!" He said, standing up, now full.

"Not yet, we need to establish a few rules first." Ino interjected. Yoichi groaned as he sat back down. "Since he's been gone for a while, I feel like for next week, we each get him for the entire day, as well as being the ones to spend the night in his bed. For that reason, I say that eight in the morning is when each day 'officially' starts. So eight on Sunday, he's Temari's. Then eight on Monday, he's mine, and so on." The other girls nodded in agreement.

"All day? That's almost fucking impossible! We all live in the same place, and some of us don't have any shitty jobs. Should we just stay in our goddamn rooms until they leave on Sunday or something?" Tayuya argued, arms across her chest.

"What about if it's fine for others to be around, but whoever's day it is gets priority of him. But, for dinner, he has to take us out for a one on one dinner." Suggested Naruko, also not liking the idea of trying to avoid them for the whole day. The others thought about it and agreed, not seeing anything wrong with that.

"Okay, now it's bed time!" He said, jumping up and quickly beginning to head out.

"Wait, it's still only Thursday. What're we going to do about tomorrow and Saturday?" Ino asked, the girls looking to each other, Yoichi already out of ear shot.

"Better question is, who gets to be in his bed?" No one could point out who suggested it, but after a moment, they all began trying to race each other, trying to get to him first. Satsuki was the only one who didn't, letting out a sigh as she walked behind them, half-wondering if things would be easier for her if she just moved her stuff back to the Uchiha district.

* * *

When Yoichi woke up the next morning, he couldn't help but sense the amount of people around him, even before opening his eyes. When he did, sitting up some, he saw that all the girls were snoozing around him. He didn't even know they came in, having stripped down to his boxers, slip under the covers, and promptly passed out.

To either side of him was Hinata and Ino, who both shivered from the cold air hitting them as Yoichi sat up, both of them grabbing onto him for warmth. Beside Ino was Kin, as well as Temari. On Hinata's side was Tayuya, with Satsuki a bit further away from them, not wanting to join the pile but not wanting to be the only one to sleep alone in the house tonight. Curled at his feet with an extra blanket over her was Naruko, who was also the first to stir.

She looked around tiredly, noticing Yoichi was awake, givng him a sleepy smile before stretching out. Then, she carefully crawled along the bed on top of him, doing her best not to wake Ino or Hinata.

"Morning Master~" She cooed gently before kissing his lips softly, to which he returned. He would have rubbed her back or ran his fingers through her hair as he usually enjoyed doing, but his arms were carefully restrained in the grasp of the girls to either side of him.

"Aww, I wanted to wake up first…" They broke the kiss to look to Ino who was just waking up, rubbing one eye. Her words weren't as quiet, the other girls stirring as they woke up as well. Naruko just stuck her tongue out at Ino, giggling softly before laying her head on his chest, not wanting to get up entirely just yet.

Not much in the mood for much friskiness, he simply gave each girl a kiss good morning, Kin and Temari heading to make breakfast as Ino, Tayuya, Naruko, and Hinata went to take a quick shower to wake themselves up. Yoichi noticed that Satsuki was the only one left to wake up, moving over towards her. Not wanting to wake her up, he gently and softly ran his fingers through her hair, noticing how smooth and silky it was.

"I'm awake, you know." She stated, Yoichi a bit off guard, but he chuckled, continuing to stroke her hair. She let out a sigh and sat up. "Annoying others is your past time, isn't it?" Although it was, he wasn't going to admit it.

"And acting like you've got a stick up your ass is yours, right? Makes a bit more sense after yesterday, though." She rolled her eyes, her cheek turning a bit red, fighting the blush as much as she could.

"That didn't mean anything. You just took advantage of my weakness. So, to find a way to get rid of it, I'm going to keep your mark. That's the only reason why." She said, looking away from him, crossing her arms. Yoichi sighed, lightly cupping her cheek, turning her to face him.

"Something's bothering you again." He said, looking into her eyes. They kept eye contact for a few seconds before she broke away, getting out of bed.

"I've told you before, I'm fine. Besides, it's none of your business." She took a few steps forward before stopping, feeling her legs lock in place on their own accord. Yoichi frowned, getting up and walking behind her, gently wrapping his arm around her.

"And I've told you, I can feel it. I just want to help you, but I can't if I don't know what's wrong. Anything I can do for you, or anything you just want to talk about, say it." She tensed up in his arms, part of her wanting to break free. Eventually she turned around, looking up at him.

"Tell me why. Why do you want to help me? To help all the others? What is there to gain? You've got your mark on all of us, what more do you want?" So many emotions were whirling around inside her at once. Yoichi tilted his head, Satsuki's onyx eyes widened slightly as his usual changing eye color stopped, turning a sad blue-grey.

"Why does there need to be a reason other than wanting you to be happy? Why can't you believe I just want you to live a good life, where you can enjoy as much as it as you could?" His arms dropped from around her, Satsuki not moving, trying to keep her usual defiant stare up but slowly failing.

"Because… because I know! I know you're hiding something! No one would ever do this for so many others! I don't believe you because I can't believe you would act this way with all of these girls falling over you! I want out!" She yelled, tears stinging her eyes. Yoichi closed his, stepping away.

"Alright, if that's what you wish. I'll pack up your things while you're at the hospital. You can talk to Tsunade and Itachi about where you'll stay and I'll make sure they get there." He said, Satsuki balling her fist up.

"You're just going to let me leave like this!?" She almost screamed.

"If you're not happy about being here and you want to leave, then I can't make you stay." He turned around, lightly taking her hand that had the mark, placing his finger over it. Pulling his hand away, the mark was gone. "There. If you don't want it on you, then I can't keep it on you either." She looked down, back at where just yesterday it had been put on her.

"You really don't care, do you? You'll just put it on and take it off any girl you see, won't you!? Now I'm glad I decided to leave!" She stomped out of his room, heading to her own to put something else on before heading to the hospital. On her way out of her room, she ran into the others.

"Satsuki? What's wrong?" Naruko asked, the four of them noticing that she was distraught.

"Take me off that damn schedule." She told them before walking away, the others looking to each other confused. Getting dressed quickly, they went to the kitchen to see what was wrong, thinking she had just went to eat, but didn't find Satsuki or Yoichi there.

"Oh, hey, breakfast isn't quite done yet. But what's up with Satsuki? She just left without saying anything." Temari said when she saw them. That only further confused them, Ino heading back towards the rooms.

"I'm going to see if Yoichi knows anything." She called out. She opened his door slowly, looking in to see him with his eyes closed, meditating with his eyes closed. "Yoichi! Do you know what's going on with Satsuki? She left without telling any of us." He opened his eyes, Ino almost letting out a gasp as she saw his eyes a solid blue-grey.

"I know she left. And she might not be coming back."

* * *

 **4 Months, 14 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

"So, the nine-tails junchuuriki has been turned into a girl, and the seal is gone? And you're finally getting this to me now, why?" Tobi asked the image of Pain, his visible eye glaring.

"Sasori's spies don't reach to Konoha. They had to find a way to get there, then also gather information. However, we don't know what this means for the beast itself, so we still need time before making our move for the nine-tails. They also say that she had gotten close to a group of other girls who were best known to be the concubines of the new head of the Sakata clan, who has been living in Konoha but left for reasons we don't know yet." Pain reported. Tobi thought for a moment.

"Sakata, hm…? If he's the clan head, he'll be stronger than any other family members… and with his technique, it could make luring out the female jinchuuriki much easier, even if he isn't that strong… Have Konan go alone to speak with him. Have her find out anything he knows about the Nine-tails, and see what it might take to require his services." Pain was a bit surprised about that. Would he really be that useful?

"I don't mean to question you, but knowing his clan's technique, wouldn't sending her be a risk?" Tobi shook his head.

"I have confidence she'll not fall to such an uncouth technique. Besides, she'll be the best possible candidate, since I would expect for him to fall to any sort of temptation. Have her do whatever is necessary to get what he knows." While Pain didn't like the idea, he still knew better to question the other.

"I will do as you say." The apparition said before vanishing. Tobi waited a moment before turning to the side.

"Zetsu!" He called, the plant man emerging from the wall. "Follow after Konan. If she does fall under his control, eliminate her. If this boy does not take the offer, you are to watch over him closely to make sure he doesn't reveal anything to anyone. Only leave if you are needed." He stated, getting a nod from the half-black, half-white thing, who sunk back into the wall without a word.

* * *

 **4 Months, 21 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

It had been a month since he finally was able to rid himself of the foul emotions that had clouded his mind. He had already written to the girls that he was sorry and how he was doing, and he quickly got a response from most of them. For now, his training was focused on ridding himself of unwanted emotions and pain, while also trying to keep his usual emotions in check.

His clan didn't have a real dojutsu, but it could considered one. The ever changing color of their eyes would become a solid color should they feel a strong enough emotion, with the color matching said emotion. Like a mood ring, except an opponent can use that knowledge to try and take advantage of those emotions. His clan more than anyone knew the advantage you had over an opponent if you knew how they felt at any given moment.

His meditating was interrupted by his grandfather, who he knew would only do so if necessary. Meditation was an important part of controlling ones emotions, after all.

"Yoichi, someone wishes to talk with you. They'll be waiting in your room." He stated, confusing the boy. He didn't know anyone nearby, but if they were in his room that must mean it must have been important enough to talk in private.

Heading to his room, he was surprised to see an attractive woman with neck-length blue hair, accentuated with a blue rose waiting for him. He could tell she was female from the way her black coat folded around her as she sat on her knees patiently, the red clouds adding a surprisingly nice touch. His room was fairly bland since he hadn't intended on staying forever, but there was a table there for such private meetings, a hot kettle of tea sitting there, most likely provided by Ichiro.

"You'll have to forgive me for making you wait and my casual appearance. I wasn't expecting to see anyone." He said, taking a seat on the other side of the table. She nodded politely.

"I understand. I must apologize for coming here out of the blue, but I had to speak with you." Her expression was steady, completely calm and serious. Yoichi couldn't read her at all, but had a small feeling he knew why she was here. As was customary, he poured them both a cup of the hot tea.

"You are from the organization known as the Akatsuki, correct?" If she was surprised he knew, she didn't show it.

"You have heard of us?" He nodded, placing the kettle down to sip his tea. He had to admit, it was just to his personal liking.

"I'm familiar with Itachi's sibling. They told me about when they encountered him, they wore robes similar to yours. Lord Jiraiya told us what the cloak signified. Other than that, I don't know anything." That was the truth, after all. He was told to be careful of them, but she didn't seem out to get him.

"Then I'll get straight to the point. We are set out to make the world a better place, and we wish to ask for your help in doing so. We want the help of your technique to lure out the female holders of the tailed beasts for us to capture them. We are also aware that you know one of them." She said, her face still unchanging. Yoichi of course knew she meant Naruko.

"I have to say, I'm a bit surprised that you just laid it all out. I mean, I could easily say no and then have it reported to all the villages so that they can keep a closer eye on them. What are you playing at?" He asks, setting his tea down. In doing so, Konan began to slowly remove her robe, letting it fall behind her as she stood up.

Beneath the robe, she wore long, dark pants, and a top that had a triangle cut, showing off her stomach, revealing her pierced naval as well. The top was cut in a way that it left her shoulders and arms bare, half of her side being shown off as well as plenty of side boob, letting him get a good glimpse of her C-cups that she usually kept hidden under the cloak. Moving beside him, she knelt down to whisper into his ear.

"We are willing to give you anything you desire in exchange for your help. Should it be within your liking, I am willing to give myself up for the cause, to be yours once our goal has been reached." It was a bluff, of course, but one she was willing to pull.

Yoichi, however, wasn't buying it. He did find her attractive, as well as the still emotionless tone, somehow still seductive, to be a nice turn on as part of her natural charm. What made him not buy it, was when she pressed herself against him, all the emotions she had kept suppressed and hidden being exposed to him. He felt all the pain she had felt her whole life, and so much more she had tried to keep away.

"Anything I desire, hm? Well, that certainly is a good offer… What's your name by the way?"

"Konan." She replied simply

"Ah, Konan! A lovely name. You see, Konan, since you've been blunt with me, I'll be blunt with you. With my clan's technique, I can see all the negativity inside you, and you hold a lot. I can feel you hurting, and as nice as the offer is, that pain is too much for me to ignore." She narrowed her eyes and began to back away, Yoichi gently taking one of her hands in both of his.

"As it is now, this is something I can't just ignore. I can't say I'll help your cause because if I do, I won't be helping you. So, I'm going to make you a counter offer. In order to buy my silence and not reveal the plans of your group, I want you to stay the week here as my guest so I can help rid you of your grief as well as assist me in my training to do so. At the end of the week, no matter what ends up happening, I will decide if I'm able to help you. Can you agree to that?" Konan hesitated for a few moments. Would this be allowed? She was told to get his assistance in any way possible, and he seemed set on doing such.

"Very well. One week."

* * *

Author's Note

Another no-smut chapter. Why? Couldn't think of one just yet. But no worries! I've got six chapters in a row with smut up ahead. Maybe more, maybe less. This has taken me longer to write than I thought. I wanted to throw in two extra scenes from the time skip to make up for missing an entire day, but they took up like, half the time!

So, Satsuki left. Why? Uchiha stuff. Konan's also spending a week with Yoichi. Why? Akatsuki stuff. Why do I have the Akatsuki manipulator as Tobi when he's been revealed in canon for a while? Fanfic stuff. I know, several questions keep popping up for people, and I do hope I remember to answer them all, but I will say for sure that I will be trying to make sure all questions are answered. Just know that as the point of the genderswapping, events are no longer correlated to how they occurred in canon.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	24. Power of Emotions

Author's Note

I finally finished the last chapter at two in the morning. I thought about going to sleep, but decided fuck sleep! Need story. So, writing up a new chapter. That's about it. Also, didn't mention this last chapter, but for an idea of what I was basing Konan's clothes off of, it's literally the first picture in Google Images when I typed in 'naruto konan without robe'. Looks a bit like an over-sexualized Hinata with 'Konan' spelt vertically on the left side. If you were curious, of course.

Kurogano Yokaze: The extra section at the end of this chapter will continue on about what happens with Konan, since that part is a bit relevant to something coming up later.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 24: Power of Emotions

After explaining what happened to the girls, Yoichi stayed in his room most of the day, only leaving to get something to eat. The others were worried about both him and Satsuki, but he asked not to be disturbed and Satsuki was at the hospital to undergo the transplant. It wouldn't be until the evening he would come out, his eyes back to their usual ever-changing color. Forming a few shadow clones, he had them start putting Satsuki's things away, joining the others in the main room.

"Hey, are you alright?" Ino asked, him nodding as he took his usual place.

"Yeah, just took a bit longer than I thought to keep my emotions under control. Where's the rest?" He asked, only seeing Ino, Hinata, and Tayuya there.

"Kin and Temari went to get groceries. Naruko's been in her room." Hinata said, Yoichi letting out a sigh.

"Think I should check on her?" Tayuya shook her head.

"Fuck no. She needs her own time, shithead." She said. Yoichi nodded, the girls gathering around him, Hinata and Tayuya to either side of him, and Ino in his lap. Leaning back, he gently wrapped his arms around them as best he could.

"What are we going to do?" Hinata asked, leaning against his shoulder.

"Nothing we can do. It was her decision to leave, and I both morally and lawfully can't make her stay. I'm already taking care of her things for when she gets out of the hospital, though I'm not sure how long the recovery might be. With Tsunade in charge, she might already be done, but they'll no doubt be keeping her behind to make sure everything is fine as a precaution." He said, Tayuya letting out an 'hmph'.

"I don't understand why she wants to fucking leave, though. Not trusting Yoichi, I damn well understand…" At that, he raised an eyebrow at her, which she ignored. "But we're her friends, aren't we? After all the shit we've been through to get to this point, and she just throws it the fuck away!"

"I can understand why you'd be upset about that, but she just doesn't feel safe around him it seems. Or at least, she's not happy here. If we really are her friends, we just need to accept her decision and not turn her away." Ino replied, Tayuya grumbling, not liking the answer but couldn't deny it.

"Oh, Master's back out." They turned to see Naruko coming toward them. She didn't look as effected by Satsuki leaving as Yoichi did, but it certainly bothered her. Ino, Tayuya, and Hinata moved away, feeling the whiskered-blonde deserved his company a bit more, Naruko settling against his side after some hesitation.

"Do you want to leave too?" Yoichi asked her after a moment, Naruko looking at him in a bit of shock.

"No! Of course not!" She exclaimed before looking down. "I've never felt safer or happier than when I'm around you. Besides, I'd belong to you, even without your mark." She says, wrapping her arms tightly around him. He smiles slightly, running his fingers through her long hair that she had let down, not bothering to put them in her usual pigtails. He took a look to the others.

"And what about you three?" He just wanted to feel a bit of reassurance, the girls giving it to him just by shaking their heads. They felt the same way, and had their own reasons as well to stay, feeling like they each owed him their lives. His smile grew a bit bigger. "I'm glad that I'm able to make you all happy. I guess I just couldn't give enough to help Satsuki…"

"We know you're trying your hardest, but sometimes things just don't work out. You've barely been back for four days, so just give yourself a bit more time to settle in." Ino said, walking behind him to drape her arms around his neck from over the couch. Hinata and Tayuya moved back to either side of him, Naruko straddling his lap.

"You know, I feel like a jerk, worrying over one girl and not even thinking about the other six I have. Am I still sad that she left? A bit, but it's her choice. I have to just accept it and move on, for my sake, and to make sure I don't ignore the wonderful girls I already have." He said, the four smiling as they held onto him a bit tighter before letting go.

"Well, seems we missed a group hug. You guys get all the fun while we do all the work around here, huh?" Temari said, her and Kin having just returned. Yoichi gets up and pulls them both close for a few moments before breaking away.

"Doesn't mean I appreciate you or care for you any less." He said, the two girls kissing either of his cheeks.

"We all know that at this point, we just like hearing you say it." Kin said, Temari nodding in agreement before they went to the kitchen to unseal what they bought and begin making dinner, Hinata and Tayuya volunteering to help them out. Turning to Ino and Naruko who were left, he watched the two of them whispering to each other, giggling a bit before breaking away.

"I'm going to head out for a short bit! Don't wait for me!" Naruko said before skipped off to leave, Yoichi blinking before turning to Ino. She shrugged and giggled.

"Well, alone again! Mind coming with me for a short bit? I wanted to show you something." She didn't give him much of an option, already walking to the bedrooms, following after her. The doors all looked the same, but thankfully they decided to put up their names on their corresponding doors. Glancing to the one that was open, showing off his clones still putting Satsuki's things away, he entered the one with Ino's name.

"Just give me one moment!" He heard from one door. He blinked before shrugging, taking a seat on her bed, getting a good look around the room. He had briefly seen the inside of one of them, but apparently they had each had their rooms picked out before having them built, adding any extra features to fit their needs. Ino, for example, had her own walk-in closet bigger than the others from what she had told him. That would be apparent from when he saw one of the two other doors in the room open, letting him catch a glimpse of the inside before being distracted by seeing Ino.

She had changed into a black babydoll that was very nicely cut, a large V running from her navel up to her shoulders. The only solid fabric were two thin strips along the V that covered her nipples, before meeting down at her mound, just barely hiding it from view. From the solid part to her sides, there would be a bit of fishnet, the strips being held together by a few, small chains. Smiling at him, she turned around slowly, showing off the back part was hardly anything but a g-string.

"What do you think~?" She asked, taking a few steps toward him, making sure to swing her hips with each step.

"I think we've only got an hour before dinner, and you just can't wait until Monday." She giggled lightly as she straddled him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, I've already got my own plans for then. But it's true, I'm just too impatient~" She said, leaning in to kiss his neck, Yoichi reaching around, spanking her rear with both hands before running his hands over her smooth cheeks, causing her to gasp and groan.

"So, you're going to say that this is to cheer me up as an excuse, right?" She shakes her head, hips moving back to press herself more into his hands.

"Mmmm… not at all~ I'm just a huge slut~" She replies, before sliding down off of his lap and onto the floor, hooking her fingers under his waistband. He obliged her by lifting his hips, his pants and underwear sliding down quickly to let his length out, already hard.

"You know, that performance yesterday morning has made me been craving this again." She whispered huskily, gently grasping his length, running her tongue from the base to the tip, eliciting a small groan from Yoichi. "All those past memories from two years ago came flooding back. Your taste, your scent, your size… But now, it's even better." She cooed, kissing the tip of his length before running her lips down the shaft lightly until she was down to his nutsack.

"I picked up a few tricks while I was away, just so you know. I'm possibly the greatest injustu user in the world at this point." He said with a smirk, Ino returning it as she looked up at him with her one visible eye.

"Oh, do tell~" She said, opening her mouth and gently takes one of his balls to suckle on, remembering how much he enjoyed that. And enjoy it he did, leaning back some with one hand reaching down to stroke that tuft of hair over her covered eye.

"Well, I've been working on some ways to subjugate girls through pleasure, and I've came up with several new ideas. Turns out that with my level of chakra control, if I REALLY put in the effort, I could make just about any girl putty into my hands." Ino at that point had already moved on to the other one, now pulling back to sit up more.

"Even more so than usual?" She teased, Yoichi smirking, grabbing her by the hair and standing up.

"Let me show you. Do your best to keep yourself from sucking me off." He told her, Ino raising an eyebrow as she decided to play along, pressing her lips tightly together, even as he touched the tip of his length against them. At first nothing really happened, her just questioningly looking up at him. Having to breathe through her nose, the smell of his length was incredibly strong. Suddenly, she felt a shock run through body.

She let out a small yelp, still keeping her mouth closed, but moments later she could tell he had done something to her. His musky scent was very pleasant already, but now it was becoming intoxicating. The longer she inhaled his smell, the heavier her body began to feel, her eyes getting a glazed look to them as her eyelids drooped, and her arms fell limply to her side. Without even meaning to, her tongue flicked out, catching a taste of his cock once again.

Next thing she knew, her month willingly opened as she slowly took him inside her mouth, not being guided at all. What had changed? She had been trying to resist like he requested, but she gave in after that little jolt. His taste and scent were still the same, just… better. Was that it? Why couldn't she move, though? Her body was heavy, any attempt to move herself meeting too much resistance, but she obediently bobbed her head along his shaft, her tongue twisting and curling around it, the tip not even pushing into the back of her throat yet.

"That's a good girl… you can stop for the moment." She did just that, pulling back to look up at him, her body hotter than she could remember ever being, panting heavily. "Turns out that while genjutsu affects the mind mainly, if you know how to use it, you can put a genjutsu on someone's body instead. Essentially, it's a bit like hypnosis, except while your mind is still awake, your body is receptive to my commands." She couldn't give him a reply, but internally she was incredibly turned on. It was like getting to be both a voyeur and an exhibitionist at the same time.

"You know, I thought it was just useful way to help make an enemy give in during interrogation, but on you, you're like a sexy doll~" He said with a smirk. Again, Ino couldn't respond, but she felt the same way. She was having her body admired, while also admiring herself in a way she usually couldn't. With a snap of his fingers, she felt her limbs waking up, regaining her ability to move.

"Oh fuck, that was hot…" She panted out, unable to hold back much longer, stripping quickly out of her lingerie to finger herself. He smirked down at her, moving his length back to her mouth which she gladly took back inside, sucking him off in earnest now, her lust getting the better of her.

"Maybe another time, I'll do it again to you, but I think we should just finish up here since dinner is probably going to be ready soon." To help her out some, he grabbed the back of her head to hold her steady, pushing his length into her throat. She could tell his cock was longer that before, but from how it pushed into her throat, the difference was even more apparent. Not having done any sort of practice, she found it increasingly harder to breath, her visible eye rolling up as tears began to form, beginning to see dark spots in her vision after a few minutes.

Eventually it became too much, her juices spraying out in orgasm as she let out a deep, muffled moan of pleasure, the vibrations helping Yoichi reach his own orgasm, shooting his cum directly into her stomach as he came as well, letting out a groan. Part way through, Ino managed to pull back just enough to let the rest of his cum fill her mouth, having missed the taste of his seed.

When he finished, she let his length free, completely clean of any semen, opening her mouth to show how much she had caught before swallowing it all. Opening her mouth again, she showed off how she had taken every last drop he gave her, though she felt she might have to skip dinner from how full she felt.

"Well, aren't you a good girl, swallowing it all. With how you've been acting the past few days, I completely forgot what a slut you could be." He said with a smirk, Ino blushing at the bit of praise, leaning in to kiss his length, then standing up to sit in his lap, wrapping her arms loosely around his neck.

"Why wouldn't I want to be an obedient slut for you, Master?" She asks, tilting her head some as they looked into each other's eyes. Yoichi let out a grin as he shook his head.

"I'm not complaining. I guess I just had to remind you of your place." He says, staring into her visible eye that held a small purple heart in the center of her pupil.

* * *

 **4 Months, 22 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

When Yoichi mentioned that Konan would be helping with his training, she had only a vague idea on what exactly she would be helping with. He had mentioned something about helping with her pain, and while she didn't know what it would entail, she wasn't expecting… this.

After agreeing to his conditions, she was given a room near his that she would sleep in, also being supplied with a variety of clothing to wear by Ichiro that were in her size, being told that they were spares from his wives. The most surprising part was how he referred to his own concubines as wives instead of slaves, but she didn't openly question it.

She took the rest of the day to settle in, with the next day being when she would help him with his training, but she say that he did any training the entire day. Instead, to her greatest surprised, all he did was talk with her. That was it. The two sat in his room and sat without him laying a finger on her. He asked questions about her to get to know who she was, Konan instinctively giving as short of an answer as possible. He asked her about where she was from, how she liked it there, who she was friends with… And at first, she found it more of an annoyance than anything.

That was, until he asked her about what hobbies she had. If there was anything she would have a passion about, it was origami. Her ninjutsu weren't a kekkei genkai after all, she had created her own techniques using paper simply from her love of the art form. Showing him as little as she could, she showed off how she could create intricate pieces with her chakra alone.

Usually she kept to herself about her hobby as most of the people she spent time around were criminals with no real care for such things. The closest people she could think of were Deidara and Sasori, but what they called art wasn't what she felt it was.

Once Yoichi had her talking about origami, he couldn't help but see her seem to brighten up as she talked, even if at first glance it didn't show. He would be lying if he said he wasn't interested in learning, wanting to replicate the flowers that Konan was able to create as gifts for the girls, even getting a fairly large pad of paper to try manipulating it with chakra, but was completely unable to make it move at all.

Seeing how frustrated he got, Konan couldn't help but let out a small giggle that surprised even herself, quickly trying to recompose her calm and serious persona, but Yoichi hadn't missed it. Giving her a smile, he tore out two pieces of paper, one for himself and the other for Konan.

"How about you show me how to do it by hand?" He suggested. Konan had stared at him for a moment, thinking he wasn't serious. She was a dangerous criminal that possibly kill his entire clan if she desired. Before she could answer, the door to Yoichi's room opened.

"Yoichi, there's a patrol saying that a member of a growing criminal organization has been seen nearby. Either of you wouldn't happen to have any information on them, would you?" This was surely the moment. He had every right to stand up and reveal her for who she was. Ichiro didn't seem to know anything, so he couldn't pick her out as part of the organization. Or so he thought.

"Me? Not at all! I've been talking and entertaining my guest, Miss Konan." He replied. Konan stared at the boy for a moment before noticing that Ichiro was looking to her. Before she could even reply, the older man smirked and nodded his head before closing the door and walking off. Konan sat in stunned silence.

"He knows." She said, Yoichi nodding as he idly toyed with the paper.

"Of course, I told him about it last night. But, you're our guest, not a criminal right now. You're not seeking refuge her, you're simply visiting." He said, smiling to her.

"But, why? I'm your enemy. I'm a threat to your clan just being here." Everything about what she had learned and experienced about shinobi seemed to not even apply to him, or even his grandfather. The intent of the Akastuki, and her by extension, was to create war that they would stop to gain the trust of the people. Yoichi sighed.

"Konan. My clan is best known for three things. Chakra control, our skills with seals, and our techniques in injutsu. But, what we are truly masters of, is emotion. We can feel and understand any kind of pain, sorrow, and sadness just by shaking someone's hand. As such, our empathy is greater than what a normal shinobi should have. We can be powerful fighters, but you know why we aren't well known all over? Because we hate fighting. All it does it cause more pain, more sadness, more despair." He laid the paper down on the table, looking into her eyes.

"You want peace in the world as much as we do. However, peace can't exist when there is war. War is said to be inevitable, but what it comes from is our emotions. All wars have begun because of fear, jealousy, greed, insecurity… the list can go on. Your idea of peace is to use the tailed beasts to threaten and control the land, isn't it?" She nodded, looking down some. "Then I can't believe that there will truly be peace. Even it does work, that fear in the people will emerge as anger and hatred to continue the cycle. Surely, you don't truly believe that this will be the absolute solution, do you?"

Konan began to feel several emotions inside her welling up as he talked. She wanted him to stop talking, she wanted to get up and run. This is what she had been helping work for her entire life. No, not her entire life. This is how things became after Yahiko died. For the first time in years, she felt a tear slide down her cheek, but did nothing to wipe it away, looking back into Yoichi's eyes.

"What can we do? We've tried all we can, but nothing seems to work. We just want to help the world, so that no one has to been through what we've been through. What I've been through…" Her voice cracked some, her hands balling up as she tried to hold everything back. All of these years without an ounce of regret, yet this boy was able to bring everything to the surface. She shut her eyes, not noticing him move to her side until he gently placing one hand on her back

"I don't have a perfect answer. I wish I had one as much as anyone else did, but I believe it's impossible for one person to think of an answer. However, working with others may be the best way. Konan, are you willing to try and work with me to find a way for the world to be happy? Not just your friends, your family, or your family, but yourself as well." She opened her eyes and looked to him. She could see in his eyes that he was as serious as he could be. He no longer looked like a simple child in her eyes, but a man who had the knowledge to change the world for the better. The look she had last seen only in someone long gone.

For a brief moment, he looked like Yahiko in her eyes.

That was the part that made her break down. She was unable to answer him, instead bursting into tears, clinging onto him as she buried her face into his chest. He wrapped her arms around her, comforting her as best he could as she cried. She cried for those that had died trying to protect her. She cried for the love ones that she had lost. She cried for almost abandoning their ideals completely, the ones they had fought and died for. They weren't fighting for the peace Yahiko dreamed of. She saw now that they were fighting to destroy that dream.

* * *

 **4 Month, 23 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

She awoke the next morning holding onto Yoichi's shirtless chest. She didn't know how long she had cried for, but once she had started, she couldn't stop. Even when her tears could no longer flow, she continued on until she couldn't stay awake any longer. Sitting up, she first noticed that she was only in her underwear, and then noticed that Yoichi was already awake.

"Morning." He said with a warm smile. She quickly covered herself up, feeling embarrassed, looking for her clothes. He let out a chuckle, sitting up and wrapping an arm around her. He felt so warm. "Don't worry, our clothes were just a bit soaked. They're being washed right now. How do you feel?" She could hear the concern in his voice. Concern for her. Something she rarely heard from anyone, and only on occasion from Nagato.

"I'm fine." She stated simply, her voice scratchy and raw. She kept her arms wrapped around herself, but without even realizing it, she leaned into him.

"Konan, just take a deep breath and try to relax. I'm not going to hurt you, and I'm not going to do anything to you that you don't want me to do. You're probably a bit dehydrated. I'm going to get you some breakfast, you just stay here, alright?" She nodded, shivering some as he let go of her, getting up to put something on and head out. She laid back down, curling up under the sheets, feeling ridiculous.

The most dangerous kunoichi criminal in the world, curled up in some boy's bed after crying her heart out in front of him. The same one who had killed without any remorse, keeping calm as she followed orders to achieve peace. No, it wasn't peace. She knew that now. What was she going to do? Could she return back to the Akatsuki and continue on knowing that what they were doing was for nothing? Her thoughts were interrupted as Yoichi returned, carrying a tray of assorted foods.

"I probably should have asked you what you liked first. I just got a bit of everything." His family was so close that they served most meals like a buffet for them all to gather and talk. Of course, he was the black sheep, so to speak, so he wasn't missed from any meals, only staying if his grandfather insisted. The tray was a bit raised, letting him place it on the bed with Konan having to move. Slipping into the bed beside her, he waited for her to pick out what she wanted.

"Why are you doing this for me?" She asked for a few moments. Yoichi blinked at the question before reaching behind her to gently stroke her hair, something she found surprisingly soothing.

"Because this is my idea for peace. To simply help and support others, no matter who they may be or what they have done. Everyone deserves kindness. I believe if you show enough kindness to even the worst of people, then they can change." Konan looked away from him at that.

"Like me…" She muttered, Yoichi shaking his head, lightly cupping her chin to face him, Konan doing so with reluctance.

"No. I don't think you're a bad person, Konan. I don't think anyone's inherently bad. I just think that they are misguided and lost. Shutting them away isn't how I think people should be helped. I want to show you how I think you should be treated. Is that fine by you?" She kept her eyes locked on his, feeling herself move forward and seeing him lean down slowly. Her eyes began to close… before quickly pulling away.

"A-as flattered as I am, I think I'm a little too old for you." Yoichi blinked before letting out a laugh.

"I didn't mean in a romantic way. Besides, you're, what, 18? 19? That's not much older than me!" He was going off her looks, knowing it was rude to ask a woman her age.

"33." She stated. Yoichi stared at her for a moment.

"Wait, really?" She nodded, feeling her cheeks turning red. "Oh, that's like… 19 years difference. I don't see much wrong with that." She swiveled her head to look at him.

"I'm literally old enough to be your mother." She stated. Yoichi shrugged.

"So? You're not her. I just see a beautiful, attractive, young woman beside me. Besides, my grandfather? One of his wives he took was a friend of one of his grandmothers. I almost wish I was joking." The way he shuddered after saying that made Konan let out a genuine laugh that she hadn't done in years. Yoichi couldn't help but smile wide when she did.

"What?" She asked him after a moment when she noticed him looking at her.

"You've just got a beautiful laugh." She turned away as her face turned bright red, Yoichi laughing in return as he began to eat. Although she was still embarrassed, she couldn't help but smile at his compliment.

Maybe she had an idea of what she wanted to do now.

* * *

Author's Note

So, this time, there's a bit of smut, but I wanted to type a bit more with Konan. I really do like Konan. Like, a lot. If I had to pick three girls from Naruto canon, it would be Ino, Tayuya, and Konan, easily. Just something about them. But, of course, this leaves the question, what happens to Konan? Surely she must have been mentioned at this point by Yoichi or something since she was so early in the time skip. Well, there's still plenty to go over! That's why I wanted to put so much this chapter.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	25. A Desert Lotus

Author's Note

So, last chapter, we ended with mostly Konan stuff. All in all, I probably could have made an entire chapter on it, because I'm going to finish a few things up

Naroku: Thanks! 100,000 down, I don't know how many more to go.

TheLastNanaya: Always great to hear from you again! Of course, that's not all. She's got a full day with him planned.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 25: A Desert Lotus

Yoichi woke with a start, sitting up in his bed breathing heavily. Taking a moment to look around, he saw he was in his room in Konoha. He let out a small sigh of disappointment, everything having just been a dream. He wiped his eyes, a few tears that had threatened to escape never getting the opportunity to.

"She's gone, Yoichi. Just accept it. Things like this happen." He told himself, hoping it would help him feel a bit better. It didn't.

Getting dressed, he made his way out to the main room. None of the others were awake, him just being woken up early. Being the first one up, no one had gotten the newspaper, him walking outside to get it, only to almost trip over a box.

"Agh, son of a bitch! Who delivers packages this early?" He muttered, grabbing the newspaper and picking up the box. "To…. Temari, from… someone in Suna." The handwriting was a bit scribbled on who it was from, but there was a clear indication that it was from Suna from the sand that was trapped in the box's packaging.

It could have easily been anyone, since she had her brothers send her anything she might have forgotten in Suna as well as a few foods that were local there. Carrying the box inside he ran into Kin who was always was the first one up from what he could tell.

"Ah, morning Yoichi. What's with the box?" She asked as her placed it to the side.

"Package for Temari." Kin blinked.

"Who delivers packages this early?" He gave her a look as if to say 'I know, right?' before she continued. "Anyways, we're kicking you out for most of the day." He froze.

"Wait, what? Why?" She let out a sigh.

"Well, because you haven't done much outside of the house the past few days. Plus, we're having our own party for Temari." He blinked. Kin stared at him a moment before rolling her eyes. "Oh my god, you forgot her birthday. We all thought that's why you were taking her out tomorrow in the first place! I mean, sure, we decided we wanted our own alone time, but we were expecting you to have something big planned for her and just take us out to maybe a nice place to eat." She pinched the bridge of her nose with one hand, the other on her hip.

"What's going on?" Ino asked, being the next to arrive. Yoichi wouldn't get a chance to tell her though.

"He forgot Temari's birthday!"

"What? No!"

"Hey, I didn't know! No one told me!" He tried to defend himself, but that is always the wrong course of action.

"Oh yes we did. All of us made sure to mention when it was someone's birthday! You should know by now!" Ino retorted. Things were looking grim.

"You know what, I bet he doesn't remember anyone's birthday either! If you can tell us one person's birthday that lives here other than yourself, then we might help you find out a present for Temari." That didn't sound like a good trade off to him. With a sigh he turned around.

"I'll just get breakfast while I'm out. Be back when the sun's down." He said as he walked back out. Neither of the girls objected.

* * *

"You know, hearing your problems really make me want to not get married even more. Women just seem so troublesome." A certain Shikamaru Nara told Yoichi. In a surprising turn of events, he just happened to run into both Shikamaru and Choji heading to an early lunch after Yoichi had been wandering around for a while. Wanting any kind of help, he offered to pay for their lunch, to Choji's delight.

"It certainly is… One moment, they're showing themselves in lingerie, the next they're kicking you out for forgetting something you've had to miss twice. They hardly talk about things they like, and anything you could think of for them is something they've got already!" Yoichi let out a groan of frustration.

"Well, go through what you know she likes and start from there." Choji suggested, Yoichi nodding and sighing.

"Okay. She enjoys working with flowers and plants, her favorite snack are sweet chestnuts… and she hates octopus." Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

"Two years and how many months?" He asked, Yoichi holding his head in one hand.

"Yeah, yeah… She had a garden put in to tend to, but I think she said she couldn't grow her favorite kind do to the earth or something. I think she mentioned seeing it all the time in Suna, but what kind of plant grows in the desert?" Shikamaru had his palm meet his face.

"You mean like… a cactus or something?" Yoichi stared at him a moment before sighing.

"You know, this isn't the reason they call you a genius, but it's the reason I will." Reaching into his back pocket, he pulled out enough money to handle lunch. Whenever Choji was done, at least. "Thanks for the help. Sorry to just run out on you, but I need to make sure to get one. We should talk more often." He said before heading off.

"Didn't Ino, Temari, and that one girl give a speech about being his property or something? Why is he doing all this for them?" Choji asked, Shikamaru shrugging.

"At this point, I can't even tell who's doing the whipping…" He replied.

As Yoichi made his way around Konoha, completely lost from forgetting how to navigate around, he came across a small shop that he hadn't really remember seeing before. The main reason it stuck out was because of how the entry way had paper cranes on either side. While he did need to check the Yamanaka flower shop to see if they had anything for cacti, he figured he had time.

The inside was fairly simple and small. It seemed to a shop that specialized in the paper folding art, with complex crafts scattered around, a few beginners' guides to one side, and several different colors of paper being sold. Behind a makeshift-counter was an old woman who smiled to him.

"Can I help you?" She asked, Yoichi shaking his head, giving her a smile back.

"I'm just looking. A friend of mine was a shinobi who taught me a bit of origami. Haven't had much of a chance to work on it myself, though. I would have asked them for some advice, but… they're gone now." He said, gently picking up a paper rose, identical to the one _she_ had. He rather not even think of her name.

"Ah, I'm sorry to hear that." The woman said, Yoichi giving her a polite nod before looking around a bit more. Deciding it would be a nice hobby to have, he bought enough to last him a short while, wanting to try and practice folding the papers with his chakra. While he had to accept she was gone, he didn't have to forget about her.

By the time he finally made his way to the flower shop, the sun was just beginning to set. Inoichi was already beginning to close the store, stopping when he noticed Yoichi.

"I was wondering when you'd stop by. Ino let us know the other day you were back. If you wanted to talk about something, I'm just closing up." He said, Yoichi giving him a polite nod.

"Actually, I wanted to see if you had any cacti seeds or something. Temari's birthday is tomorrow and I couldn't think of what to get her, but by the time I figured something out, I got lost from wandering around. It's been two years, everything looks different." Inoichi chuckled but shook his head.

"I'm afraid we don't carry anything cacti-related. Not the right kind of air here. But, you're not the only guy who's been in this situation. Well, outside of the more-than-one-girl part. Let me finish up closing shop and I'll see if I can't help pull a few strings. Besides, in your predicament, I'd worry more about just making the night special for your girls rather than finding them a present." Yoichi let out a sigh of relief, more than thankful to him already.

"But!" That's never a good sign. "Ino's birthday is exactly a month away after that. I want you to put as much effort as you can for her on my behalf, understood?" Thankfully it wasn't a week away. A month would be much easier. Nodding, Inoichi smiled and waved him in.

"Alright, now, let's start off with you telling me what you were planning on doing, and I'll mention why it's wrong no matter how you try to defend it. You'll thank me later." Yoichi already had a feeling this would take a while. Probably should have just come by here first.

Several hours later, he managed to get home, Inoichi giving him just about every bit of advice as he could to help him while also seeing how he could help things out for the next day. When he got home, part of the main room was a mess, but not a mess he was awake enough to clean up. The girls already asleep, he staggered to his room to pass out, hoping that he could get enough sleep for the next day.

* * *

*Fwump* "Wake up! It's eight!" That was how Yoichi was woken up, being hit in the head by a pillow and being yelled at. Groggily, he sat up and opened his eyes, his blurred vision coming into focus to show Temari waiting for him.

"Come on, you're helping me in the garden before breakfast." Wait, what? He stared at her for a moment before she sighed, hitting him with the pillow again. "That's part of the rules, remembering? You need to help us out with anything we're doing. So, you're going to water my garden while I trim anything down that needs it." Of course he forgot!

Taking a moment to wake himself up, he jumped out of bed and got dressed, meeting her out in the garden. He hadn't seen the garden, so it would be nice to see it. Plus it shouldn't take too long, right? Well, he should have seen the garden first.

"You know, I knew you were into plants, but isn't this a bit… much?" He asked her, looking over the garden that was easily bigger than the Yamanaka's flower shop with a wider variety of flowers to boot. Temari shrugged.

"It's a hobby. Besides, half of these are herbs and vegetables to eat or sell. Kin helps take care of them when Ino and I are both away, but it's faster if I'm the one trimming them." He was just about to ask what she meant by that before pulled out her fan from seemingly nowhere, opened it up, and swung it in the direction of the plants.

While Yoichi had expected it to either blow them all over or cut them all to pieces, she had gotten enough control over her wind to just barely hit parts of the various plants. Somehow. With that, she closed her fan back up, propping it up with her hands on top, resting her chin on top of her hands.

"Alright, I'm done." She said, watching him. He blinked at her, Temari just smiling innocently at him, before sighing. If that's how she was going to get things done, then she couldn't get mad if he did the same, right? Turning on the hose, he let it run to get prt of the ground suitably wet. Going through a few hand signs, he had the water rise as a mist, sending it over the plants until they were each watered enough, with Temari turning off the water.

"See, wasn't so hard, right?" She asked, heading back inside to eat breakfast, most of the others already finished. They ate fairly quickly, Yoichi asking her if she had anything else to do. To both hi surprise and relief, she had been given a book yesterday she wanted to read, so she wanted to just stay in. Of course, that didn't mean he was off the hook.

Every now and then, she would ask him to move a certain way so she could get into a more comfortable spot, using him as a headrest, basically. She'd also say 'chestnut' here and there, him having to feed her some chestnuts that she had also been given. Other than that, it was nice. While she was reading, they still managed to chat, Temari telling him how she's been writing to her brothers every other week to check on them and let them know she was okay.

He couldn't deny that he thought it was sweet she still was so concerned about her brothers, and voicing it got a blush from her as well as an elbow in his stomach. Not hard, but enough to knock the wind out of him. Occasionally one of the other girls would stop by to talk briefly or ask a question, but they didn't stay around too long, leaving Temari and Yoichi alone most of the time. They didn't realize that they had talked through lunch until checking the time they saw it was almost four.

"Ah, good timing! We've got a reservation at six." Temari blinked.

"Reservation? For what?" Yoichi smirked, leaning in and kissing her cheek.

"Dinner. Don't ask where though, you'll see." He said, getting up to get ready. Now it was Temari's turn to be confused by him. She was just expecting something casual. Not wanting to let this go to waste, though, she got up as well, heading to her room to get herself cleaned up as best she could.

An hour and a half later, Yoichi was waiting patiently for Temari, idly folding a piece of paper that he had bought earlier.

"Sorry, I wasn't really expecting for anything formal tonight, so I didn't have something picked out already." He heard, putting the paper away and looking to the voice, smiling to Temari.

"Don't worry, you look great." She smiled and looked down, wearing a light purple kimono with a red flower pattern. What kind of flower, Yoichi couldn't tell. He had put on a dark purple kimono with a black hakama.

"Thanks." She replied, keeping herself from blushing, noticing him walk to her side and offer his arm.

"Shall we?" He asks, Temari looking at him for a moment before smiling wider and nodding, taking the offered arm and allowed herself to be led out into the village to wherever Yoichi had planned to take her. They seemed to wander aimlessly, the two of them idly chatting, until Yoichi stopped. Figuring they were there, she looked around, noticing where he had in mind.

"Okay, someone told you." She said, looking back to Yoichi. He shrugged.

"I don't know what you mean." In fact, he didn't. Inoichi had called up the place and made the reservation, only telling him instructions how to get there. Yoichi didn't even know the name. The two of them went in, a bit ahead of their reservation, but there wasn't much of a problem.

From what he could tell, the restaurant wasn't the fanciest or most expensive, but it wasn't the kind of place you would eat at often. Talking at the table, he learned she thought their tofu and vegetable soup was the best in the village. The girls had gone there together on one of their days off while he was gone, and she enjoyed her time there.

Dinner wasn't too eventful, the two of them finding more to talk about. If something didn't come up immediately, she would talk about her brothers, which she enjoyed to do. Time seemed to fly by yet again, the moon in the sky by the time they left. Not wanting to head back yet, the two took a long stroll around the village, finally out of things to talk about and just enjoyed each other's company.

"Oh! Don't want to forget…" He stopped, digging through his clothes for something, Temari tilting her head and watching as he pulled out a small box. "Happy Birthday, Temari." She eyed the box before accepting it, opening it up to see a fairly simple necklace, a desert lotus broach on the end.

"I know, it's not much, but I wanted to get you something special." She eyed it for a moment before letting out a sigh. Yoichi's smile faded as he got a worried look. She didn't like it, did she?

"You know, you're really good at this." She said, getting a confused look from him. "Today was practically… perfect. You put up with everything I do to you like always, and still were a perfect gentleman." Her tone was one of annoyance.

"Is that… a bad thing?" He asked, making Temari sigh, her stepping close to him and wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Not usually. But don't you remember our first time together? I told you, I want to be punished. Since then, you've been nothing but nice to me, no matter what I tried did to try to get you to do anything to me. I thought at first it was because you didn't find me attractive like the others, but I've been reassured that that's not the case. The biggest punishment I could ask for was to not be punished, it turns out." She whispered, leaning into his ear. Yoichi blinked, almost having completely forgot that, but now that she had told him, he got an idea.

"Well, the night's still young as they say…" He said, trailing off as she smirked at him.

* * *

Temari later found herself blindfolded and gagged, her arms bound behind her back completely naked otherwise, head against Yoichi's sheets, legs spread and hips in the air. After their little moment, they returned home, Temari being led to his room, where he almost immediately began to ravish her, stripping her down and putting her in this position.

Yoichi chuckled from behind her, running two fingers along her slit, using his chakra to make her feel extra sensitive. She whimpered in delight and anticipation, unable to tell what he would do to her. Almost out of nowhere, his hand would connect with her rear, making her yelp in the gag, only to feel him teasing her folds once again.

As much as she enjoyed the 'no punishment as punishment' idea, the actual punishment felt a lot more rewarding. It didn't take long before she was dripping with desire for him, but he kept up the teasing, spanking her at random intervals, but steadily focusing on that. Each smack against her rear caused her to let out some form of sound that was a cross between pleasure and pain, the former becoming more prominent as time went on.

Eventually her body couldn't take any more, moaning into the gag as her body shuddered after one last spank, her juices spilling out beneath her.

"Who knew you were slutty enough to get off from being spanked?" He asked, intending to mock her. And from how her position was, it worked, only making her burn with desire more. She wanted to be punished more by him for being such a slut, and he more than welcomingly obliged.

"Let's give this girl what she wants." He said, Temari able to feel as he moved to tower over her, before having to arch her back as she felt him plunge into her rear. She let out a blissful, muffled scream as she was stretched out beyond what she thought her limits were. Even though he hadn't been lubed up to her knowledge, it went in fairly smooth. Some sort of jutsu?

It didn't matter at this point. All that mattered was she missed this, enjoying the way he grabbed her hair to pull her head back, thrusting inside her with no remorse. She could only do her best to get as much air in her, unable to move her body. She was practically limp beneath him, letting him thrust over and over inside her. After a short while, she would feel him give one last thrust, the only warning she was given being the throbbing of his shaft inside her, before she had her insides filled with his thick, hot cum, having her own orgasm from feeling him unload inside her.

Still, she was unable to move, even as he pulled out of her, laying on the bed beside her. He gently removed her bindings, pulling her ontop of him, thinking that they were done until she felt her other hole take in his member, something sliding into her rear to prevent any semen from spilling out before receiving a smack on her hips.

"I'm not done with you yet. Move those hips, bitch." He almost growled at her, Temari sitting up.

"Yes… Master…" She panted out, already feeling exhausted, but her body didn't care, obediently riding him as her head rolled back, purple-hearted pupils staring at the ceiling.

* * *

 **4 Months, 28 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

For the rest of the week that Konan had promised to stay, she had fun. Yes, fun. Something that she thought she had gotten too old for, that she would never have again to achieve their… no, Akatsuki's way of peace. Yoichi reminded her of what peace really felt like, able to leave all her worries behind. She felt like a kid again.

The day she had woken in his bed would be the only time she did so during the week. That same day, the two of them would talk more, this time Yoichi walking her around the complex to show her everything and introduce her to some of his family. His ideology on peace was something that she began to believe in the more she saw it. He explained to her how most of his family despised him for being the 'son of that traitor', but true to his own word, no matter what they said or how they acted, he treated all of his family with the upmost respect. By the end of the week, she even witnessed one of his uncles apologize to him after having spat at Yoichi a few days prior.

But while he treated others with respect, he was different around her. Despite their age difference, any open opportunity to tease her, he would take. A week prior, she would have called it annoying, but now, she enjoyed it, even beginning to tease him back some. It was almost strange how comfortable she was around this boy, who she slowly began to see not for his age but for who he was.

She enjoyed her time so much that when she should have been getting ready to leave and getting Yoichi's answer on if he would help Akatsuki, she was hanging various origami models the two had made over the week in her guest room, Konan agreeing to show him how to fold the paper flowers as he requested earlier. When they were almost finished, Yoichi was pulled away to talk with his grandfather, leaving Konan to finish up alone.

"Having fun?" A voice behind her asked, making her jump and spin around, staring at a certain half-white, half-black plant man emerging from the ground

"What are you doing here?" She asked in a hushed but harsh tone. Zetsu laughed at that.

"What am _I_ doing here? You're the one who's decided to take a week off to spend time with a child!" Konan narrowed her eyes, taking a breath to calm herself.

"I was told to get whatever I could out of him by any means necessary. His condition was for me to stay a week before he gave his answer." At that moment, it hit her. It had already been a week? But, it had gone by so fast!

"Good! Then you'll be leaving shortly. I'll be sure to let Leader know you're returning." With that, he sank into the floor before she could answer. Seems she had no choice. Taking off the clothes she had borrowed, she found the outfit she had arrived in, putting it on. Picking up her robe she looked at it, as if tryng to decide if this is what she wanted to do.

"It's been a week already, huh?" Yoichi's voice came from the doorway. She nodded slowly, not able to look at him. He came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. It was almost funny, he was just a few inches shy of her height. "If you want to stay, you're welcome here." He said, Konan tempted to do just that.

After everything he had done for her in this short time, she knew she had feelings for him. It just felt too awkward for her, him being so young. She saw so much of what she had loved about Yahiko in him that it was hard to push him away. But for now, she had to. She had something else to do first.

"I can't. I have to stop Nagato. You've shown me a better way to find peace, and you've helped me. But I can't let him go on like this. I need to show him what you've shown me. I need to remind him of Yahiko's dream for peace, and help carry it out for him to honor his memory." She said, Yoichi nodding.

"I understand. I don't think I need to say it, but I can't help the Akatsuki. Just know, you're not alone. I'll do my own part to bring peace to the world. Can you at least promise me, that I'll see you again?" She turned around and nodded. They looked into each other's eyes before leaning in, their lips meeting in a gentle embrace.

"I promise. No matter where we end up, we'll see each other again." He nodded, the two breaking apart. She put on her robe, about to leave before he stopped her once more.

"Here." He held out one of the paper cranes he had made. It was a bit crude, but it was the best he put together so far. "I put my chakra into this one. You can use it to write to me, can't you?" Konan smiled and nodded, taking it and gently placing it her robe.

"You remembered after I only told you once. I'll be sure to send you a letter as soon as I can to let you know I'm safe." She told him, her walking off into the small courtyard, looking around to see if anyone was looking. Yoichi gave her a small wave to which she gave a smile in return before her body turned into paper, flying off into the sky.

And that would be the last he saw of her.

* * *

Author's Note

And so begins the week of dates, as well as the current conclusion to Yoichi's interactions with Konan. Bit of dissonance between how he's acting now and how he acted with her, huh? Wonder what happened…

Sorry if this is uploading late for you guys, I've thought it updated properly so I didn't finish this one and went to bed, but things didn't work out. Also, Thanksgiving and the day after might have me go on a short break. Going to visit family, but not sure if I'm spending the night or not.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	26. Rocky Business

Author's Note

Welcome back to the second day of Yoichi's little date week. Not much to say here, but I would like to say that the flash backs in chapters 21 and 22 said 17 months, which did not match up with my intended timeline, and have been changed to 7 months. Because that makes a few orders of things make more sense in the future.

TheLastNanaya: Well, he is, but it stems from his own motivations and what he's most attracted to. I'm not sure anyone's figured it out though.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 26: Rocky Business

After having his fun with Temari until they both passed out, he slept until for the second time in a row, he was woken up by being hit by a pillow. Instead of being yelled at, though, his lips met someone else's.

"Later, tiger." He heard Temari's voice say as he sat up slowly, opening his eyes just in time to see her wave to him as she left his room. Rubbing his eyes, he blinked a few time before looking at the clock, watching it just turn to eight. She had used the last possible minute just to wake him up. He was considering going back to bed before his door opened up once again, a certain pony-tailed blonde jumping onto his bed next to him.

"Morning!" She said cheerfully, Yoichi giving her a tired smile. She looked him over before giggling. "Well, seems you gave Temari a nice time last night~!" Looking down at himself, he saw he was still nude. Nothing Ino hadn't seen before. He shrugged, falling back onto the bed.

"So, what do I need to do for you today?" He asked, Ino blinking.

"Do for me…? Oh, I get it, that's the rule Temari came up with!" It was his turn to blink. "Since it was Temari's birthday, we let her add a rule, remember? You were talking over us when we brought it up. She didn't tell us what it was, though. Guess it's to help us out then!" Yoichi groaned. Maybe he could have avoided it if he just kept his mouth shut. She poked his cheek.

"Don't worry you've got it easy. None of us are working on our days alone with you. Ooh! But I do know something that we'll both enjoy!" He tilted his head, Ino smirking at him. "Not right now, though. I'll let you wake up some more. Let me go grab us some breakfast and we can talk a bit." Honestly, he wasn't sure what to expect, but this was a bit of a surprise. Didn't take her long to return, setting the tray on the bed and getting back beside him, Yoichi wrapping one arm around her waist, her resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know, this is completely different to how things went yesterday." Ino shrugged, the two of them eating slowly.

"Well, that's because it was her birthday. The rest of us, it's just a normal day, except we have to service you individually. That's what we decided on, remember?" He was practically asleep when they talked about it, of course he didn't.

"I'm just surprised you haven't stripped down and hopped on me when you saw I was naked. And you still haven't!" Ino rolled her eyes, poking his cheek wth her pinky as she bit into some toast.

"Sorry we've all got duties to take care of instead of being your full-time sluts." She says sarcastically. "Besides, two years ago, that was hormones. Now, we've all got our fetishes." He tilts his head.

"Oh? Do tell." He wasn't really serious, but whether he was or not, Ino went ahead.

"Like, I love to show off my body and be watched, but I also love to be the one watching." He nodded slowly.

"What about that body genjutsu I did to you the other day?" Ino shrugged.

"Well, it's a bit complicated… Okay, not really. I just like the overall idea of mind manipulation. Guess it stems from my clan's technique. When I'm the subject, it's nice, but I liked being aware of what I was doing. I prefer to be watching in that case, usually. Sakura though…" She trailed off, her eye widening as she realized what she said. Yoichi raised an eyebrow.

"What about Sakura?" She shook her head, covering her mouth. He rolled his eyes. "You already slipped up, might as well tell me everything." Ino let out a sigh, looking down for a moment.

"Damn, I was hoping it could be a surprise…" She muttered before speaking up. "While you were away, Sakura would occasionally come over for a bit of fun since that time when I kisse her then took her into an unused room. Remember that? Anyways, she came up with the idea of me using one of my techniques to switch minds, which was something I had been working on. Well, I tried it, but did the wrong technique, doing one that let me read her mind, and seems she has a thing for being controlled." Yoichi nodded slowly.

"I see… but what does that have to do with genjutsu?" Ino let out another sigh.

"Well, I told her that I knew, and she was surprisingly okay with it. Nothing really happened about that for a bit until I decided to enter her mind to mess with her, and now…" She trailed off. Yoichi crossed his arms.

"Ino, what did you do?"

"Nothing she didn't want, I promise!" Not having his question answer, he just kept looking to her. She let out a groan of frustration. "alright, fine. I've been using some genjutsus and some of my clan's techniques to manipulate her to help her train and also train her for when she decides to join us here. I wanted it to be a surprise for you, but I had to open my mouth…" She pouted, crossing her arms.

"So, what you're saying it you're brainwashing your best friend to become my slave?" Ino tilted her head and shrugged. Wasn't the entre truth, but was close enough. "Does anyone else know about this?" To his surprise, Ino nodded.

"Oh yeah, everyone's been 'helping'. I'm not the best at genjutsu, but Kin and Tayuya? Ohhhh, you should have seen Sakura's birthday when we had her eat us all out, twice." She seemed to shudder at the thought, a grin appearing on her face before shaking herself out of it. "Anyways! She hasn't been around recently to concentrate on her training harder until she feels like it's enough." He looked at her a bit incredulously. "What?"

"I swear, you and the others just seem to be the most casual sluts." He said as he shook his head, Ino nodding.

"Yep! Because we know you love it. And it's just how things been while you've gone. Had to relieve our frustrations somehow, right? And being alone just didn't cut it for most of us. Now, you go take a shower. You smell like the bad kind of sex and sweat. I'll take care of the bed stains." She said, Yoichi blinking. She waved her hand to shoo him off to the bathroom.

"You know what? I fucking love you." He said, pulling her close to him and kissng her deeply, which she returned for a few moments before breaking the kiss.

"Yeah, yeah, we know. Love you too. Now go on so we can make a mess on another set of sheets." He couldn't really argue against that, heading off to take a shower. A short while later, he we cleaned up, dressed, and just lying in his newly made bed with Ino beside him, her resting on his chest.

"You know, I never really thought this is how you all would be like. Just two years ago, I remember doing nothing be eating, sleeping, and fucking for three days." Ino rolled her eyes.

"That never happened and you know it. Besides, like I said, it was just hormones. Sure, we probably have gotten antsy a few times recently, but we've learned some self-control. We're sluts, not nymphos. We love to fuck, but we don't want to all the time." She said, almost as if talking about the weather.

"I get that, but you're being able to talk so casually about it." She shrugged.

"So? We know what we are. We don't care what anyone else thinks. We've got each other, and most importantly, we've got you. Though, we only talk about sex when we're not in public. Some people can be prudes. I guess another part of it is just how since we're shinobi, there's the possibility of dying on a mission. Of course, we've been pretty secure on our abilities, so we're not that worried, but I think it's still a good excuse." He had to say, this was pretty much perfect.

"I'm not complaining. In fact, I love it. I don't need to beat around the bush with most things, sex is plentiful and whenever I'd like, and when we're not fucking, we can just talk or hang out without anything being or feeling weird. It's honestly fucking fantastic." She smiled, leaning in to kiss his cheek.

"Good! Because you're stuck with us." She replied, Yoichi and he sharing a small laugh before he had a thought.

"By the way, I'm curious, what about me do you like? And I don't mean the great sex, I just mean who I am that you like." Ino tilted her head at the question before think for a moment.

"You know, it was weird at first. You really knew Kin and Temari for two months, Tayuya for one month, and Naruko for a couple weeks, but they all fell for you just like I did, even though I had known you the longest for almost half a year. I know Hinata likes you because of how much of an inspiration you are to her, and Sakura wants to get to know you better especially with Sasuke gone…" She took another moment before sighing.

"I will admit, when you first told me about your mark, I was scared. I thought my free will was taken away completely. Even when you offered to let me leave, I was afraid I wouldn't purely because you had control over me. While it sounds sexy now, I was terrified then. But, the way you held me and looked into my eyes, I just saw honesty and sincerity. I was afraid of you, but I also felt safe and warm. So, I decided to take a chance to see where it would lead me, and I couldn't be happier." She explained, her head resting in the crook of his neck, him stroking her hair.

"And what if it was a genjutsu? Or I was manipulating you the whole time?" He questioned, Ino almost snorting out a laugh.

"Oh, then you're the most evil person in the world. You made me stay with you, having full control on what I wanted to do as you let me into your life, so that you could help make me happy. I'm sure the others are under the same impression too. Look, don't worry about it. We're happy to be with you. To be by your side. It's not really something that's easy to explain, just something you can only feel and experience. But even so, we'll be glad to accept anyone else because we believe in you, and that you'll do all you can to help make sure we're happy." She said softly, holding him tighter. Yoichi closed his eyes, smiling and nodding.

"Thanks, Ino. I just need a bit of reassurance from time to time because all this feels like a dream. I was selfish before. I just got you because I found you attractive, and I hardly even knew you. Then, as the others came along, I could feel their pain, and I wanted to get rid of it for them. You, though… you're special. The others I fell in love with so I could try and help them be happy. You I fell in love with, because you accepted me, not the other way around. So, again, thank you." He said, holding her close, Ino feeling tears well up in her eyes, smiling wide.

"There you go again, making me feel special but also showing you care for the others." She says, wiping her eyes on his shirt before sitting up. "Alright, that's enough laying around. You and me are going out!" She said, jumping of the bed, Yoichi getting up after her.

"Okay, I'll bite. I take it lunch, then somewhere else?" Ino nodded excitedly.

"Yep! We're going shopping!" That already was bringing back flashback of just a few days ago, her almost skipping on with him shuffling behind.

* * *

While the thought was dreading him, Ino certainly made things much more interesting. The shopping part didn't take that long, Ino going through a few stores, not even needing to try anything on as she picked up various articles of clothing and running through the checkout with them. He thought that was all they were doing, but she instead led him to where she normally went for photoshoots. It was a slow part of the month according to her, so she was able to persuade someone to let her take a room that was used for private photoshoots.

"So, what now?" He asked, a bit confused with what Ino was planning. Smirking, she leaned into his ear to whisper, telling him her idea, which he easily agreed to, giving her a quick kiss that sent tingles down her spine, heading behind a screen to change into one of the outfits she had gotten.

Yoichi was to play the part of the photographer. While he wasn't familiar with how to use the camera, Ino's vague instructions were just enough to help him get the hang of it. When she came back out, Yoichi gave her a short wolf whistle, much to Ino's delight. He hadn't seen what all she bought, but if the first outfit was anything to go by, then it was all lingerie that just barely covered her body, which he was completely fine with.

From there, it was simple. Ino would pose in various, provocative ways, Yoichi would take a picture, and then they'd move on. Since it wasn't a real photoshoot, they went through each photo fairly quickly, taking about ten shots or so before Ino changed.

Yoichi enjoyed the way she showed her body off for him, watching her pose as if she were modelling for a porno magazine. However, to an outsider, Ino looked to be having even more fun, her face becoming redder and her breathing becoming heavier as time went on. When it was getting to a certain point, Yoichi smirked wide before taking another photo, watching as her eye went wide before letting out a moan, her legs shaking before she fell onto her knees on the ground.

"You know, maybe it's a good thing that having an orgasm from just having your picture taken isn't something you usually do." He says as he walks over, helping Ino up.

"True… but it makes for good foreplay." She says with a smirk before kissing him briefly, heading back to change into her regular clothes.

"You gonna take care of the pictures? I don't want to break anything." He called out, Ino coming back out a moment later in her normal outfit.

"I've got it." She says, messing with the camera some, Yoichi not really able to see what. Technology wasn't much of a strong suit of his. Finishing up, she smiled to him.

"Alright, all done!" He raised an eyebrow, before shrugging, the two of them heading out.

"That didn't take very long." He said, noting the time, being almost three in the afternoon. It took them an hour to get permission to use the room, and they were maybe in there for thirty minutes.

"I didn't say it was. What, did you want to keep taking pictures of helpless me?" She asks with an innocent pout.

"Yes, actually." She rolled her eyes, lightly hitting his shoulder before grasping his hand, the two of them heading back home. When they eventually did get back, the others were still out, leaving the place to themselves. Yoichi laid out on his couch, Ino lying on top of him.

"So, you trained, ran a bit of a con on two kages with the help of a third… what else did you do while you were away?" Yoichi thought for a moment.

"You know, now that I think about it… a bit too much. Just about everything I did or that happened somehow fit in with something else. But… it's not all that interesting. Anything specific you can think of?" Ino tilted her head from one side to the other slightly.

"How about… just your family I guess. Your grandfather was the one who came to get you, right? You must have stayed at your clan's original home. If you're supposed to be the head, but you're here, what happens to them?" Yoichi let out a sigh.

"Well, it's… complicated. Since my father left and no one agreed with him doing so, a few of my uncles have been vying for the right to be considered the 'main branch'. They all pretty much hate me, but will try to get on my good side in hopes that I'll grant them my blessing to take over or something. My grandfather wants them to forget all about having a main family so they can just get along as they're all equal, but they don't listen to him." Ino nodded.

"So, a bit like how the Hyuga were?" He shrugged.

"I guess so. Only thing is, they were equal, but passed certain techniques down the main line. In my clan, there's only a few scrolls that aren't accessible to anyone else. I was able to look through them, to decide if I wanted to keep them, but it's just a tradition of each clan head writing their name and the names of their wives for keeping track of history. It's really just the strength of the technique that's different."

"How exactly is your technique different from the rest? You've mentioned it before, but I'm just a bit curious in the details."

"Well, it's actually a bit different depending on gender. In fact, having a girl is a bit rare in the family it turns out. For every girl, there's about four boys. The main thing is in the name, how it's the Seduction Fist even though I can look through emotions. For any other male that's not the first born, their techniques are focused on actual seduction to give the appearance that it's the same thing. However, they can't do things such as marking women. For girls, it's fairly… interesting, to say the least.

"For one, they can't get pregnant easily. Instead of a jutsu to prevent getting pregnant, they have to use a jutsu to get pregnant. Secondly, their abilities in seduction aren't as great as mine, but are still better than the males. What makes them more dangerous, though, is that they can affect both men and women, instead of just men like I was lead to believe. As it stands, if my grandfather was to pick an heir, his second grandchild is the most likely candidate, who is a girl born only days after I was. She's also the child of my uncle who organized the attack on my father. He was banished, but his daughter stayed." Ino tilted her head in curiosity.

"Really? Did you meet her? What's she like?" Yoichi moved his head, looking away for a moment.

"She's… a character. Blames me for her father's exile, believes that she should be the clan head by right, and thinks I'm weak because I have different ideals than her. So, think Neji, but a girl, and also practices on how to pleasure someone's body to the point of climax but not letting them." Ino took a moment to actually think of that before shaking her head.

"You know what? I think I'll leave that to you doing such to me than thinking of a female Neji. In fact~…" She gives him a seductive smirk which he chuckles at.

"Dinner first. I'll need the energy to keep up with you." He joked, Ino pouting at that but nodding. They talked a bit longer before heading out for dinner, having something simple, nothing like he had the previous night with Temari. They stayed out for a while, walking around and talking, watching the sun set together. Heading back home, they both head back to his room, Yoichi plopping back on his bed.

"You know, going out on a date every once and a while is nice. You have a good time?" He asks, craning his neck up some to watch as Ino finished stripping before making her way towards him.

"Mmhm~ But I've been waiting so long for this…" She says, straddling him, leaning down to whisper huskily into his ear. He let out a low chuckle, lightly grabbing her hips.

"It's almost like you're all insatiable." He says, Ino giggling lightly before tugging at his clothes to undress him, which he gladly obliged in helping her with. As soon as he was as naked as she was, his length fully erect, she wasted no time, lifting herself up before sliding herself down onto his shaft, moaning out hotly.

"Oh fuck, it's so good~!" She let out, arching her back as she felt the tip push against her cervix. Yoichi smirked, grabbing her hips tighter.

"Let's make things better, shall we?" He asks, Ino giving him a questioning look before widening her eyes, her mouth opening in a silent scream as she arched her back even further, feeling herself being lifted and thrusted into once, that single thrust making her cum.

Flipping them both around so he was on top, he took long, slow thrusts inside her, Ino feeling herself have another orgasm each time his tip kissed her womb. Not a real orgasm, of course, just the sensation and euphoria of one, making it so she could enjoy each one without much added sensitivity. She wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs locking around his waist, holding him tightly as she managed to find her voice to let out yelps of pleasure with each thrust.

As time went on, the orgasmic sensations kept building, Ino slowly feeling her body go limp, trying to hold on as best she could, her eyes, head, and back all rolling back, panting heavily as she felt herself start to drool, the pleasure beyond what she could ever imagine, and beyond what she felt before. She could not think at all, her body feeling like it was melting in pure pleasure.

He kept this up for what seemed like hours, before reaching his own climax, Ino's insides clinging tightly to him, as if begging for his seed, which he rewarded her with, Ino's vision going white before collapsing, her body unable to move, falling into a bliss-filled sleep, her eyes once again showing purple heart in the pupils.

* * *

 **13 Months, 4 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

"Lord Tsuchikage! You can't be serious! He's nothing more than an outsider, he does not have any right to claim anyone here, let alone myself!" Onoki sighed, closing his eyes.

"Kurotsuchi, he comes with a letter from the First Tsuchikage himself. Not to mention, he traveled from Kiri just to offer us a chance at peace." He also wouldn't mention the business proposition or the fact that they had to keep an eye on their jinchuriki more closely. "He's from a very powerful clan, and has connections to Suna, Konoha, and Kiri already. We would be fools to not let him take one of our own as one of his… wives." He wouldn't admit it out loud, since Yoichi was standing there with them, but he wasn't too happy about it either.

He had arrived with a small group who had come all the way from Kiri to talk about a possible treaty between them all, the new Mizukage wanting to make up for the previous one's mistakes, with Yoichi showing them the letter from the First Tsuchikage addressed to his clan, while also giving a small spiel of a powerful water that would make people stronger as well as make them younger. Discovered near Kiri and not wanting the other villages to fight for it, they were offered to be delivered a share for their village in exchange for joining a treaty.

Sadly, Yoichi refused any offers to stay, saying he already had a place in Konoha. However, in order to secure safety for his village, as well as get some of this 'miracle water', he had to find some way to get on this boy's good side, who already had the backing of the Mizukage, and possibly even the Hokage.

"Tsuchikage-sama, if you would allow me to speak, I am very gracious for your offer, but I would never dream of taking away any of your fine kunoichi against their will. As attractive and strong your granddaughter is, I could not take her as one of my wives if she doesn't want to." Kurotsuchi glared at the boy, still a few years younger than her. The compliment didn't even phase her.

"Don't try to act humble! Your perverted clan may be strong, but that doesn't mean you are! I could never be involved with such a clan, when I am training to become the next leader of my village anyways! Grandfather, I must insist and continue to insist that we send him on his way. He says he even wants to train here, but it's no doubt a ploy to learn our secrets!" She accused, Onoki furrowing his brow.

"Kurotsuchi, that's enough. I will accept that he chooses not to take a woman unwillingly from here, but I will not deny him a chance to train. He wishes to stay only three weeks, and I would happily accept him for longer should he desire. Being so worried about him taking secrets of our village, I will assign you to keep an eye on him throughout his stay, and assisting in his training should it be required. If you are to be the next Tsuchikage, then you must learn how to deal with foreign dignitaries to keep a good relation with the other villages. This is both an order from me as the Tsuchikage, and a request as your grandfather to give him a chance." Kurotsuchi let out a frustrated growl before storming off, leaving Yoichi alone with Onoki.

"Sakata-san, I hope you can forgive her. She can be a very sweet girl, but our views on the other villages has led most of Iwa to put doubt on anyone not from here. I will admit, it is partly my fault, but with the attempt of a treaty, I am willing to take a risk for the safety of my village, as well as try to make things right." He didn't entirely mean it, but part of him did. He just drew from that part, wanting that water for himself… er, his village.

"Thank you, Tsuchikage-sama. I do not blame you, or your citizens for not trusting in others. I just wish to show you that there are some out there that truly want people to come together." He said with a bow before walking out. Onoki could feel the sincerity in his words… but he also could sense something else behind his intent.

"I just hope this was the right choice…" He mutters to himself.

* * *

Author's Note

And here ends this chapter. Yoichi and Ino went out, had a bit of fun, then a lot more fun, and we see the beginnings of Yoichi's visit in Iwa! I will admit, most of the 'current' day story is mostly fluff for the time as I put out more of the flashback sequences to set up future events.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	27. A Man Chooses

Author's Note

Welcome back to a new chapter of Seduction Fist! Now, I know I got Iwa flashbacks going on, but I'm going to change it up. This chapter will have another from Iwa, next two chapters will be him in Kumo, and then it'll go back and forth between the two until either one of them is done first and then finish up the other.

Also, two things in the chapter that probably shouldn't go together. Smut and development/detail, with the latter right after the other. It's a bit awkward reading it back, but it's how I'd imagine things happening in this story's universe. So, keeping it in. Sorry ahead of time. It's a bit dumb.

Just a note as well, I may not be posting regularly in the upcoming days, mainly because of Thanksgiving. But, don't worry, I'll be able to work on more chapters and hopefully get some parts of the story done earlier.

TheLastNanaya: Who knows? It might take a while before she's actually introduced, whether it be main plot or flashback.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 27: A Man Chooses…

Yoichi woke up in a bit of a start the next morning, expecting another pillow to hit him to wake him up. But, it never came. Looking to his right, he saw Ino sleeping peacefully beside him, a small smile on her face. To his left, he saw the clock as it turned to eight. As if right on cue, the door to his door opened, a groggy-looking Tayuya shuffling in and onto his bed, climbing under the sheets beside him.

"Ino, your day's over. Get your ass out of his bed." She said, trying to be loud, but not being awake enough for much. It was enough to wake Ino up, who let out a yawn as she rubbed her eyes to sit up.

"Morning Yoichi…" She said, seeing him awake before noticing the other girl. "Tayuya? What are you doing? Isn't it Kin's turn?" The red head shrugged, eyes closing as she leaned into Yoichi.

"We're sharing our days so we both get shithead today and tomorrow." She says, Ino narrowing her eyes.

"But that's against the rules!" She exclaimed, Tayuya groaning.

"Oh, shut the fuck up, I'm trying to sleep. Besides, me and Kin talked it out with the rest yesterday. They didn't seem to mind." She says before burying her face into Yoichi's shoulder, making him chuckle lightly.

"I did give you a bit extra attention the other day. If the rest are fine with it, then it's only fair, right?" He says to Ino. She grumbles some before leaning in to give him a long, sweet kiss, Tayuya pushing her away.

"Alright, you've had your fucking fun. He's mine now. And Kin's, but she's got shitty chores to do. Breakfast should be out there, though." Ino gives her a small glare before sighing in resignation. It was past her time after all, no matter even if it was just a few minutes. Yoichi gave her an apologetic smile as she waved to him, heading back to her own room after gathering up her clothes, not bothering to dress to give him one last look of her ass as she left.

"Fucking finally, thought the slut'd never leave." Tayuya mumbles after hearing the door close. Yoichi sat up, but was yanked back down by her. "I'm still trying to sleep, shithead." He lets out a sigh, his stomach growling. "Don't worry, Kin's got something planned for you. Needs to wait for all your other whores to leave." Nodding, he turned onto his side to face her, reaching up to stroke her hair.

"What happened to that sweet side of you that you only showed when we were alone?" He asked, seeing her face turn red as she moved down to bury her face in his chest.

"She left, shithead. Not too long after you did. You fucking left her." She said, Yoichi beginning to feel her tremble. "Two fucking years, you were gone. I understand why, but that just makes things shittier! Why couldn't you fucking trust her!? She owed you her shitty, worthless life for giving a damn about her! And instead, you just fucking abandoned her!" He didn't need to even touch her to know he had hurt her, feeling her warm tears running down his chest as she pressed herself closer to him.

He's been back a full week now, and she's held it all in, waiting for them to be alone. She showed her frustrations when he was back, but Tayuya couldn't show this kind of weakness around anybody but him, including Kin. It was still obvious to Kin, though. That must be why they decided to share him on both days.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered, wrapping her arms protectively around her. He couldn't tell if it was helpng her or just made things worse as she started to cry, sobbing into his chest. One hand balled into a fist and she weakly hit him, wanting to hurt him back for what he did to her, but unable to bring herself to harm him in fear of him leaving her again.

In one month, he gave her not just a purpose to live, but the will to continue on, stronger than ever. And then, he was gone. For two years, she was lost, hiding it behind her usual façade. Being with him again, she couldn't hold back anymore. For half an hour, she would cling to him, bawling her eyes out, not wanting to go through that again, as he did all he could to comfort her.

Finally, she got it all out of her system, holding onto him still, her crying being reduced to the occasional sniffle. He slowly moved back, cupping her cheek as he looked into her eyes.

"I never meant to hurt you. I hate seeing you hurt like this. I want you to be happy, just as I do the rest. Anything I can do to help you be happy, just say the word." Tayuya took a few moments to catch her breath, reaching up to grasp his hand in hers.

"Master…" She said softly. "I owe you everything I am. My life is yours more than the rest of your girls. Without you, I truly have nothing left. Even if you do something that makes the others leave, I will stay by your side. My heart, my body, and my soul are yours completely. Just please, please, never leave me again. When this week is over, I want to be by your side, always." She said, just barely above a whisper. He smiled gently at her, leaning in to kiss her, Tayuya meeting him the rest of the way, their lips in the softest embrace Yoichi had so far. Holding it for a short while, he broke away a bit, staying close to her.

"If that's what you want, then so it shall be. I would love to have you at my side until the day we die." His words made her tear up again, wrapping her arms around him, just happy to have him there. A few more minutes passed as Tayuya managed to calm down, looking back at him with a small smile that he returned, until her face contorted in discomfort.

"The fuck is that smell?" She asked. Yoichi blinked, he didn't smell anything.

"Smells like shit. Like… Sex and sweat, but not in the good way." Yoichi shrugged. Kind of what last night was.

"Funnily enough, that's not the first time I've heard that this week." Tayuya seemed to ignore that, sitting up and taking his hand, dragging him out of bed. "Whoa, careful there! That's my hair-stroking arm!"

"You need a shower, shithead, and I'm going to make sure you're cleaned." Well, good to see she was back to her old self. And, but making sure he was cleaned, what she really meant was she was going to shower with him, her stripping out of her nightclothes and tossing them aside, yanking him into the fairly spacious shower. Seemed they liked his old one, but thought it needed more room, a small bench jutting out from the side that Yoichi could sit fairly comfortably in, Tayuya sitting in his lap, the water being able to still hit them.

"It's a nice change in pace having you around. Sure, all of you talk about sex to some varying degree, but it's hardly a thing for you it sometimes seems." He said, arms wrapped around her waist with her leaning against him. To add a bit of irony, his morning wood had returned after their emotional moment, and Tayuya casually had it slid between her legs.

"Unlike the rest, I take my job as your slave seriously, just like Kin. She takes care of the house, and I tend to you personally. If enjoying my body is what you want, then you can have it whenever and wherever you'd like." She says, nuzzling into his neck, her arms wrapped behind him.

"Tayuya, I understand you wanting to be called my slave, but I love you too much to treat you like one. If you want to really keep this up, then I at least give you permission to be selfless to take care of whatever you need, whenever you do." She turned her head back to whisper into his ear.

"But Master, that's what I've been doing already. I want you to treat me like your slave… To call me your slave… I want you to train me to please you better than anyone else… Your will, will always be mine as well. I've been yours for the taking, I've just been waiting for you to claim me." She whispered, her voice husky and seductive. He couldn't help it, his rod twitching in excitement beneath her, making her smile, beginning to roll her hips in small circles, rubbing herself against his length while massaging it with her thighs.

"If that's what you truly wish… then who am I to deny you?" He says, leaning down to kiss her neck, his hands traveling up her sides to her breasts, massaging them gently. She let out a moan, her back arching in reflex, her hands holding on to the back of his neck.

"Mmm… yes Master, it's all I want to be truly happy… Does this slave's body please you?" She asks, letting out another moan as she slides her thighs further along his length towards the tip.

"Why wouldn't your body please me? You're beautiful." He whispered, Tayuya feeling herself grow a bit lightheaded at the compliment, unable to keep herself from smiling. That smile would turn into an opened gasp as she felt him lift her just high enough, that when lowered, she would sink onto his cock. If one of them were to look at the glass window, they'd be able to see their reflections, Tayuya's pupils holding a small purple heart.

"Oh yes~! Master, claim my body completely! Fill me with your cock~! Fuck me like you fucked your other sluts~!" She let out, moving her hips to slowly inch her way down his length, until she felt her cervix being pushed again, with still length to spare. "Please, fuck me harder than anyone else… Turn my hole into a sex toy meant for you! I don't care about children, I just want you~!" She said, trying to force herself down more, panting hard as she clung to his neck. He lifted her up a bit more, pushed her down and…

Her world shattered. She let out a scream of pure joy, feeling herself become his completely. Her eyes rolled up, her head limply falling back onto his shoulder, her arms drooping to the side. Yoichi let out a groan, feeling himself push through a hole tighter than what should have been possible. He felt their bodies press flush against each other. Looking down over her shoulder, he could see her stomach bulging slightly, his cock snugly in her womb.

"It seems I've ruined you. Guess I'll have to take responsibility." He says into her ear before moving his hips slowly to begin fucking her. Tayuya didn't care, this is what she wanted. This is what she needed. She had been waiting for him to claim her, and he finally did. She could never abandon him, but it's not like she wanted to anyways.

Despite how hard he had thrusted inside her and how much she was being stretched, the pain was brief, but by now was completely gone. In an almost miraculous recovery, she was able to get over the shock to grab his neck once again, rolling and shaking her hips, riding him while stirring her insides up.

"YES~! FUCK ME~!" She squealed in joy, "Turn this slave's pussy into your personal cocksleeve~! Fill my womb with your fucking cum~!" It didn't take long before his cock was throbbing heavily inside her. Without being able to warn her, he felt himself go balls-deep inside her before shooting her womb full of his seed, Tayuya's insides grpping him tightly to get as much from him as possible, feeling load after load pour into her.

Her womb was flooded in moments, her stomach bulging slightly from the amount and his length still inside her. The hot, milky fluid inside her made her feel as if she was melting around him, her body limp, twitching in orgasmic bliss ever few seconds. Her head fell back, resting against his shoulder, eyes rolled back, her mouth wide in a goofy grin, her tongue hanging out.

The best part to her, was she was still conscious. She couldn't move at all, but she could still feel, hear, and see clearly. That, and his length was still hard, ready to go another round. He lightly kissed along her neck, one arm wrapped around her to support her, his hand of his other arm rubbing her stomach gently. She wouldn't get pregnant, surprisingly enough, but she had been completely broken in by him.

Despite the roughness and intensity far surpassing anything Tayuya and him ever did, maybe five minutes later, Tayuya was recovered enough to move around, but stayed impaled on his rod, only turning around to straddle him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

"Holy fuck, that was… Shit, I don't even know. How didn't I pass out?" She asked, Yoichi chuckling as he rubbed her back gently.

"Well, you know that mark on your hand? It's made with my chakra. When I release in side you, if I put chakra into my cum, the mark reacts to it, letting your body absorb the chakra." Tayuya thought about that before hitting him upside the head lightly.

"The fuck are you talking about? That's the shittiest thing I've ever heard! And that doesn't even explain my question!" Yoichi laughed, shrugging.

"You don't think I know that? It's just how things are. But, the chakra you take does two things. It heals your body, and it also strengthens you. That's why the children in my clan end it so strong. The more their parents fuck, the stronger the children are. Why do you think it's so focused on injutsu?" She raised an eyebrow, moving back to look him dead in the eyes, her pupils back to normal.

"What you're saying is, the more you fuck us, the stronger we get?" He tilted his head from side to side.

"Well, yes, but the amount of chakra that strengthens you isn't that much, considering how much I have to contribute, and then it focuses on healing your body of the fatigue… so it happens, but it's not going to be noticeable unless I dump a lot into you." That almost made sense to her.

"Wait, why didn't we get stronger before?" He thought for a moment.

"It's more of a conscientious thing I have to do. I didn't learn about it until I was away, but I've been doing it since I got back when I remembered to. Why do you think Temari and Ino were completely fine in the morning? You know how rough I can get." He emphasized with a smack to her rear, being answered with a small moan.

"Okay, okay, fine, whatever. So, how long does it take to absorb all the chakra? I've gotten pretty comfy here." He shrugs.

"No more than half a minute. You should be completely fine, though I'm starving. Don't want to keep Kin waiting much longer." Tayuya almost pouted before nodding, carefully lifting herself up off his length, standing back up. Surprisingly, she felt fully refreshed, maybe even better than before they entered the shower. But, she could still feel his seed inside him, but not a single drop spilled out, shooting him a questioning look.

"Hm? Oh, right. That's how it makes you stronger. Chakra breaks it down and supplies your body with nutrients." He stood up, but almost stumbled, Tayuya quickly catching him. "Down side is that it takes a lot out of me, honestly. Might be best to stick to doing things like this before bed." He says before letting out a yawn.

"Well, I guess we'll just have to take care of you today, Master~" She said sweetly, kissing his cheek before getting the soap to wash him off for him.

"When you say it that way, I feel like it's worth the temporary weakness. Though honestly, having to explain everything I can do six times gets a bit annoying. Mind letting the others know?" He asked, holding his arm out for Tayuya to lather up, her nodding.

"Of course, anything you wish. Though, you're going to have to work on your own stamina at this rate. Six sluts who'll get stronger for having the best sex they're ever going to have? Naruko alone has enough stamina to drain you dry." He thought for a minute before groaning.

"Oh god, you're right. I'll have to be careful in my distribution, though the amount of chakra I have to use to even satisfy you all is insane. I feel like I've just done five s-rank jutsus in a row! It'll be impossible to take on more than one of you at a time." Tayuya stopped, staring blankly at him. "What?"

"Oh, I don't know. If only there was something you could drink that would restore your chakra or something. Too bad such a thing doesn't exist." She says sarcastically. He takes a moment to think that over.

"You know, I do keep you girls around for more than just eye candy, sex, chores, and food. I fear for any form of me who doesn't have you around." She blinked, not even understanding what he meant by that.

"You know what? Let's just hurry up and finish here. Kin's probably waited long enough for us." She said, finishing washing him off, him taking a seat as he watched her clean herself off.

"I don't know what I would do without you." He says, trying to summarize what he meant, Tayuya kissing his cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, love you too, shithead."

* * *

 **13 Months, 5 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

If Yoichi was trying to leave a good impression on Kurotsuchi, he was doing a terrible job at it already. In his 'infinite genius', he had forgotten to sort out a place to stay ahead of time. After meeting with Onoki, he wandered around the village aimlessly looking for a place to stay. He hadn't worn his forehead protector since he arrived, so that the citizens wouldn't think he was some sort of spy, but since his outfit was something a shinobi would wear more than a civilian, it made him a bit suspicious.

Eventually he was stopped by two jonin of Iwa who asked him a few questions, such as if he was a shinobi and where his forehead protector was. Thinking that if would help to be truthful, he pulled it out to show them. One look at the symbol and he was immediately arrested under belief of being a spy.

He tried to reason with them, but there was apparently no report of any Konoha nin being allowed in recently, only a group from Kiri who had left, which was the same group he had arrived with. They weren't going to be much help as they were to come back in three weeks after visiting a few nearby villages, mainly Taki to ask about their jinchuriki.

When Onoki received the report of a lone Konoha nin in custody, he couldn't help but let out a groan. Only two hours, and he was already trouble. Sending Kurotsuchi to retrieve him and bring him back, Yoichi explained how he was just looking for a place to stay and got lost, which the old man couldn't really blame him for.

However, not only did Kurotsuchi get angry at Yoichi for believing that he was insinuating it was her fault for not being there, Onoki also told her it was her fault since she left him alone after storming out earlier and not waiting for him. In a way he hoped would rectify the situation, with Yoichi at least, he said that the boy could stay at the Tsuchikage mansion, much to both Yoichi and Kurotsuchi's surprise.

While the former thanked him, the latter was incredibly adamant about not having him so close to secrets of the village as well as access to Onoki's living quarters, which she was told she should have kept an eye on Yoichi to prevent this from happening. At that, his granddaughter had to admit defeat, not able to think of any more arguments.

Being led to the mansion by a reluctant Kurotsuchi, he was shown around to the areas that he would be allowed to go through, mainly being the halls to go from the spare room he was given to the way out, he was given a fairly nice meal of minestone soup. Because Iwa and rocks. Yoichi wasn't very amused by the joke.

That all led up to the next day, where he was quite rudely woken up by… a rock to the head. Courtesy of Kurotsuchi, of course. Not a big one, just a pebble, but it hurt enough that he let out a yell of pain.

"What was that for!?" He exclaimed after the initial pain, sitting up in the bed, the slightly older girl looking at him unimpressed.

"It's eight in the morning. You overslept." He groan, rubbing the spot that he swore was bruising over already.

"That's what you call oversleeping? That's a normal morning to me." She let out a huff of annoyance.

"Normal? For a shinobi? I hope the rest in Konoha aren't like you. Here in Iwa, we wake up with the sun. Get ready quickly, I'm going to test your skills to see what I can help with. Let's go ahead and mark down 'defending yourself from an attack while asleep' as one." She said before walking off, making him sigh as he got out of bed, pulling out a scroll that he carried his clothes in.

"Jeeze, morals of the villages are more different than I thought. Yugito would skin me alive if I woke her up before noon…" He muttered. Grabbing everything he needed, he ate a quick breakfast, Kurotsuchi almost making him miss it, before being led to a training ground close to the village.

He took a moment to look around, seeing rocks jutting out from the side of a rock face, as well as several that were from the ground itself. To the side, there was signs of debris from some having fallen. Would be easier to rebuild them than plant the trees in Konoha at least.

"Go!" He heard, turning to the yell of the other, just in time to avoid being impaled by jagged rocks erupting from the ground that would have hit several non-lethal spots, one of them that would at least caused severe pain and possible trauma. He wasn't even given a break, having to keep moving to dodge more of them, eventually having to hop onto one of the columns to avoid the onslaught.

"Fight back!" She yelled at him, getting annoyed at how he was only running around. Her words seemed to fail in goading him on, causing her to use her lava release to break down the pillar he was on, making him jump to another which she also broke down. It was essentially a game of cat and mouse, her trying to get him back down as he kept moving from column to column, the girl getting further annoyed and sporadic the more he avoided her attacks, not even attempting to throw anything at her or get near her.

Getting a small break in her attacks, he took a moment to breath, looking to her and the terrain around them. Her Lava release seemed to be on par with Mei's own, able to melt through regular rock with ease. However, from how some of the pillars were hit, there was a slow domino effect occurring, Yoichi's eyes widening as he noticed that she would be in the pathway of one behind her. Jumping down from his spot, he rushed at her, Kurotsuchi thinking he was just trying to fight her hand-to-hand, getting into her fighting stance, not even noticing the sound of the collapsing columns getting closer.

"Look out!" He yelled, catching her off-guard, making her turn around to watch as one of the pillars was almost on top of her, just to be tackled out of the way by Yoichi, the two hitting the ground, him managing to turn them around so he hit the ground instead of her. Kurotsuchi ha her eyes closed, still waiting for her demise.

"You… alright?" She heard, opening her eyes to see Yoichi looking at her, concern on his face, breathing heavily. Looking back over her shoulder, the place where she had stood moment before was covered in debris. How did she not notice it? She could have died! Wait, that means he… saved her?

"I'm fine… Are you?" The way he was craning his head up and wincing, she could tell he was in pain.

"Nope…. Sharp rocks… In my back… can't feel foot… passing out…" He said before his head fell back, his vision going black.

* * *

Author's Note

That'll be all! So, good start to the third day, the morning alone taking up an entire chapter. But in Iwa, oh my! Is Yoichi going to be okay? Well, yeah. Just rocks. But, rocks hurt. Don't throw them.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	28. A Slave Obeys

Author's Note

So, in a twist of irony, I've been working on this chapter on Thanksgiving. Why is it ironic? Because food. Not food porn, per se, but there's smut involved. Oh, and minors consuming alcohol. Don't condone it, just something I put in for reasons. Happy Thanksgiving, by the way! Managed to find internet to upload this. So, yay!

Alex (Guest): I completely understand, and I'm not trying to say that you're wrong, just trying to put out my thought process. I mean, I'm the one writing it and I hardly can believe half the stuff I put down, but it's the best way to put certain things in without having a sidetracking story to explain one thing. I do want this to be about 50% smut, 20% story, 30% exposition/entertaining fluff. I do appreciate your feedback, and am extremely glad you're enjoying the story, and would love to hear anything else you'd like to say.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 28: … A Slave Obeys

When Yoichi and Tayuya finished up their shower and got dressed, Tayuya not bothering with putting on her regular clothes and just putting what she wore the previous night on, they were about to leave his room before she stopped him, pulling him in for a deep kiss out of seemingly nowhere. After a few moments she broke it.

"Don't forget, when anyone else is around, you're just shithead. No 'Master' from me. It was embarrassing enough the few times I did do it…" She says, looking to the side, Yoichi telling that it just wasn't something she was comfortable doing, and he respected that. Cupping her chin, he gave her a small smile.

"I understand. Besides, that's something you all did on your own." He says, before opening the door, waving her on in an 'after you', making her roll her eyes some before walking out, Yoichi right behind her. Either they had impeccable timing or Kin had been listening in on them, the stay-at-home kunoichi was just finishing up getting ready. In their usual gathering spot of couches and chairs, she had set up a table in front of his 'personal' couch, with a nice variety of food set out.

"Morning you two~! I was going to let you know I was going to need a bit more time earlier, but from how things sounded, I didn't want to interrupt. Well, I did, but didn't want anything to burn." She says with smile, Yoichi walking over to her to pull her in for a kiss which she more than happily returned.

"Kin, you wonderful woman. You've all done your own share to help me go on, but you're the one who keeps us all from starving. And you keep things clean. I could hardly keep up when it was just me." Tayuya rolled her eyes, taking a seat on the left side of his couch, the middle practically on permanent reserve for him.

"By the way, his sheets smell like shit. Might want to clean those before it becomes a fucking chore jut to get out the stains." The red head inputted, Kin rolling her eyes at that as she sat on the right side, Yoichi taking the spot between them.

"You can do that, I've seen you clean sheets. Besides, we're _sharing_ him, so any time alone you got, I get as well." She said, finishing by leaning over Yoichi and sticking her tongue out at Tayuya. The other girl glared at her and frowned, before turning that frown into a smirk, leaning in to capture the other girl's tongue in her mouth, eliciting a gasp from the dark haired girl, but not complaining as she leaned in.

It was definitely planned, and most likely even practiced, the two sharing a long and erotic kiss, just far enough away from each other to show them both using their tongues, albeit a bit exaggerated. It didn't last for too long, the two breaking away before planting a kiss on either of Yoichi's cheeks, practically telling him it was a little show for his viewing pleasure.

"You know, you both act so similar, I could swear you were related." He says, Kin shrugging with a smirk.

"Well, at some point in the future, we will be… But we have a lot in common." Tayuya leans into his ear.

"Oh yes, we have plenty of the same likes, dislikes, wants, and needs." Not so subtly telling him to do the same thing to Kin that he did to Tayuya just half an hour earlier.

"But for now, I'm sure you two are hungry, and I've worked up an appetite fixing this up. Let's eat!" Kin said with a clap of her hands, Yoichi smiling and nodding, reaching forward to grab a fork before being pushed back.

It They didn't really have a 'ladies first' rule because that would just be the equivalent of 'Yoichi last', so what was the problem? He looked at Kin, watching as she moved a fork with food on it closer to him.

"We live to serve, Master. Just sit back, and let us feed you. Consider our request for what we want you to do for us." Yoichi blinked, not registering what was going on for a few more moments. When he did, he nodded his head slowly, Tayuya face palming with a small groan, as he opened his mouth, accepting the food.

Over all, he had to say it was enjoyable. Not something he'd want often, but since he was feeling a bit tired from earlier, it was a nice little reprieve. They had a small system where one would feed him as the other had their own bit of food, and then they switched. It was almost like an indirect, three-way kiss, the both of them using the same forks.

Since he was pretty much eating twice as fast, he was finished before the other two were, letting out a sigh of contentment, gently rubbing the girls' backs. For some reason, he felt a bit light headed, but didn't think much of it, watching as the two began to feed each other. Just to put on even more of a show, they would exchange food by one holding something between her lips, the other leaning in to eat it.

As they did so, he began to notice that their faces were becoming more flushed, their movements becoming a bit clumsier. He had an feeling that there was something wrong, but from the way they were giggling and enjoying themselves, he felt it was just an overreaction. But, his feeling would be confirmed when Tayuya slumped back out of nowhere, making him sit up straight, lightly shaking her.

"Tayuya! Are you alright?" He asked, not getting a response from her. She was passed out.

"Aww, she's shuch a lightweight. I ashked her if she could handle a bit of alcohol, and she told me she could! And it took me sho long to get shome of these dishes jusht right. You enjoyed it though, right Yoishi?" She asks, her speech a bit slurred as she leaned into him. He could tell the food tasted a bit different, but that's because she never made the same exact thing twice, always experimenting to make things taste better.

"Well, it was certainly good but… How'd you even get the alcohol to stay in without cooking it all out?" Kin giggled before letting out a small hiccup, putting a finger to her lips.

"That'sh my shpecial shecret. But I'll give you a hint~! Chakra can do maaaaaaagical thingsh." She says before bursting into giggles again, standing up and taking his hand. "Now, come on, let'sh fuck! I can shtill think straight… moshtly. My body'sh jusht messhed up." She told him, dragging him back to his room, staggering only slightly. Thankfully he had his grandfather help put that seal on his back that kicked in to counter poisons and various narcotics with his chakra, but it would be a pain to restore chakra to it without a bit of help.

When they got into his room, Kin tried to hop on the bed, but failed miserably, only getting her upper half on, everything below her hips dangling over the edge. However, she didn't seem to mind.

"I'll jusht shtay riiiiiight here. You know what I want, Mashter~" She said, letting out another hiccup before giggling again, her hands grabbing her waistband to slide her shorts down, revealing that she had cut out part of the fishnet body suit to leave her holes exposed to the air more than it already would have been.

While he wasn't given explicit consent, he had to guess this was planned by her already. Besides, she acted tipsy except with a more obvious slur on her 's's. Not feeling at all like this was taking advantage of her, which could be argued he was doing yet he had done so before anyways, he dropped his pants, kicking them aside as he pulled off his shirt, walking to her as she looked over her shoulder at him, enticingly wiggling her rear. It wasn't too hard to guess what she wanted.

Grabbing her ass with either hand, he bent down over her, nestling his erect length just between her firm cheeks, nipping at her ear, making her shiver in anticipation.

"You know, it's almost a good thing I fucked Tayuya earlier, else she would complain about giving her too much and leaving her out on the fun." He said, moving his hips back and lining his tip up with her backdoor, not even needing to use lube as he pushed himself inside her easily, making Kin arch her back and clutch the sheets.

"Well, seems you've made yourself just loose enough to take me, but tight enough to squeeze me just right~ You're just a little anal whore, aren't you?" Kin nodded rapidly at that.

"Oh, yesssshhh~! Fuck my assh~! I kept it shtretched out, just for you Mashter~!" She moaned out. Yoichi just smirked, pulling his hips back slowly, before thrusting quick and hard, making a clapping sound as his skin collided with hers, making her squeal in delight.

"Well, aren't you so excited already~" He says, leaning down to bite her neck lightly, moving his hips to fuck her backdoor, Kin gripping the sheet tightly enough to the point that her knuckles were slowly turning white, her head turned to the side, limply on the bed, drooling in drunken pleasure.

"It'sh becaushe… Your cock… feels sho good… in my assh… it'sh turning it… into… a pusshy…" She managed to pant out between ragged breaths, just before her body tightened up, her eyes rolling up, and cumming beneath him, even as he continued thrusting inside her. Not only was she intoxicated by the alcohol, but also by the pleasure, her mind slowly beginning to shut down, unable to do anything but have her body react to any stimuli, her body quivering with every thrust now.

"Maybe I should just make it so that this is the only hole of yours I fuck? Maybe I should train you to make it even more sensitive, that just having me inside you is enough to reduce you to a quivering mess~" He said into her ear, Kin not consciously able to hear him, but her walls tightened around him as if she approved of the idea.

It was like her hole had a vice grip around his rod, feeling as if he might not be able to pull out. Eventually, he reached his own climax, thrusting deep inside her and pumped his load into her backside, Kin letting out a loud but weak moan of pleasure before going limp, her body passing out in exhaustion. He took a few moments to catch his breath, laying on top of her, before gently kissing her cheek and sliding out of her.

With both of the girls unconscious, he let out a small sigh. Guess he'd have to clean things up before anyone else got home. Making a hand seal, he summoned around eight shadow clones, getting dressed and grabbing some of the chakra water to drink, the day still only half-over. One clone helped Kin into the bed, pulling her shorts up after putting in a butt plug to prevent his seed from leaking out of her, another carrying Tayuya in to rest beside her. As they were put next to each other, they tangled up their arms and legs as if they were trying to grab onto him, making him let out a silent chuckle.

As much as he wanted to climb in and hold them close as they slept, he heard a loud knock coming from the front door, making him feel a bit confused. If it was one of the girls, they would have just come in. Maybe it's someone looking for one of them. He left his room to head over to the door, the rest of his clones already finishing up cleaning their brunch table off.

Opening the door, he saw… nothing. There wasn't anyone there, just the outside. He blinked, taking a look around to see if there was someone hiding like it was a prank, but before he knew it, he was being assaulted by thousands of white… objects of some kind. The surprise and force combined knocked him onto his back, his arms being brought over his face to protect himself from the… wait, was this paper? It couldn't be.

He felt the paper gather and form into a heavier and solid presence, feeling what appeared to be arms wrapping around him and the sound of… crying? When the assault ended, he opened his eyes, looking down at a familiar blue flower in a certain girl's darker blue hair. This had to be a dream, right? His seal didn't work and he had passed out, didn't he?

"K… Konan…?" He asked softly, a mixture of joy and anguish running through him. But when the girl tilted her head up from his chest to look at him, his heart couldn't help but skip a beat. This had to be a dream. Every feature and detail of the woman he had known from being part of the Akatsuki stared at him, tears falling from her eyes. But there was something immediately off. She hardly looked much older than him, three years his senior at best.

"Yoichi… I missed you…" She said, her throat hoarse. Just from the way she said his name, he could tell that this was no dream at all. She was alive.

* * *

 **11 Months, 18 Days since Yoichi left Konoha**

"Yoichi Sakata, eh? But you say you're from Konoha. Were you relocated there?" The burly, dark-skinned Raikage asked. A, as Yoichi was told, has been the name of all four Raikages so far. The group consisting of him and a few Kiri nin had just introduced themselves before they had the Raikage's attention.

"No sir. My father left to Konoha to escape the burden of being the next clan head. I was born and raised there, returning to my clan's original home for further training about a year ago. However, I finished a bit earlier with my clan techniques, deciding to take my training abroad to develop more on my elements." A nodded slightly, closing his eyes in thought.

"I see… Then why do you come with envoys from the Mizukage herself?" Yoichi smirked internally.

"You see, it actually has to do with why I was able to finish my training so quickly…" He began, telling of how he found what they've been calling 'god tree' water for the lack of a better name. For a good part of it, A was stoic as he listened, until Yoichi mentioned the part about reverting someone's age to their prime, causing the Raikage to slam his fist on the desk.

"Water infused with chakra giving you a boost in chakra, I can believe. But, able to reverse one's age? Do you take me for a fool? Or do you have any proof?" That was going to be a harder sell considering that A had seemed to be in his prime for years almost. Well, improv was one thing he could do on his own.

"We unfortunately do not. Currently, we are only going off of the legends. I know it does sound unbelievable, but it has been hard to fully tell since the amount that is safe to consume without being inflicted with chakra poisoning is only so much. As far as we can tell, though, aging at least slows." A narrowed his eyes at that, but didn't object to it.

"Hmm… I'm still not convinced. The idea of water that replenishes chakra is fine enough, as that would no doubt be incredibly useful for shinobi. But, the idea of at least slowing aging? It sounds more like a con." Maybe it would have been better to leave out the part about aging, but considering that most of the leaders were old men, it seemed like a good idea until they got to someone younger than them.

"I understand. However, I would like to see a peace between all of the villages. As the primary business partner, I am willing to have the price cut in half for your village, but will not be able to distribute much more here than we would be able to give to a village of equal stature like Iwa or Konoha. It's only to make sure that none of the others feel threatened by you being given more resources." A thought for a moment longer before sighing.

"Then that leave me with one last issue. If Kiri is the distributor and also has access to it, why should it not be thought that Kiri could take advantage of it in the future to conquer everyone? What about poison?" That was a fair point, but an easier excuse to come up with.

"Well, I can understand the concern, but even if Kiri was to use it for war, not only would it lose a good source of income, but it would possibly be in danger of all other villages. As for poison, all deliveries of the water will be allowed testing with the transport from Kiri still here. If you aren't satisfied, you won't have to pay or take the water." Letting out a sigh, he relented.

"Very well. Let the Mizukage know that I am willing to go through with this deal. Now, what were you intending to do to learn here?" He asked Yoichi. This was one of those rare times when he actually had a plan.

"The Kiri group I came with will head back to Kiri to inform the Mizukage and retrieve a sample amount of the village for your water. Due to the environment and time it would take them to travel, they would return in approximately four weeks, where I will join back up with them to head towards Iwa. I simply wish to observe your ninja using their lightning techniques to get an idea of how to best use it myself, as it is my main affinity." A thought for a long moment.

"Hrm… you're either incredibly bold or incredibly foolish to request to witness techniques of another village… Kiri may have their own reasons to do so, but you are simply a messenger here." He states. Yoichi looked down for a moment before remembering something, pulling out a scroll, the Raikage's guard who had been standing silently slowly getting on guard. Unrolling it, Yoichi revealed it to be a kind of sealing scroll, unsealing… another scroll from it, this one showing signs of age.

"I almost forgot! This was given to my great-great-grandfather close to his last years of being the clan head." He says, stepping forward and handing the scroll to A, who carefully opened it up to read its contents. It didn't take long for him to do so, looking back up.

"Well, this confirmed my suspicions. Your clan is indeed the one that had helped Kumo long ago. My father, the Third Raikage, told me of a clan that would help the village in exchange for the hands of willing kunoichi to help grow their clan. I had forgotten the name, haven't hearing of them since his death, but my memory was sparked when you introduced yourself. If I also remember correctly, your clan's chakra control is different than others, able to focus your chakra to a single point easier while moulding large scale technique would require greater effort. It was from that idea that my father experimented with to create his 'Hell Stab' technique." No wonder Yoichi's grandfather recommended that he head to Kumo first. A continued on.

"Because of this new information, with some reluctance, I will allow you to stay while under supervision to ensure you aren't harboring any ill will. If you are determined to be trustworthy, then Kumo is willing to relieve any of its kunoichi should they wish to join your clan. The village is in your family's debt for their work in seals. Without them, the village would have been destroyed by the two tails and eight tails long ago." Well, that was something else that Yoichi didn't know. Either he thought the boy knew this already, or it was a test to see what he would do with that information. Most likely the former, but not easy to tell.

"Thank you, Lord Raikage. I am very thankful for your hospitality and will do my best to not disturb the peace of those that live here." He said with a bow, the Raikage nodding before looking to his bodyguard.

"Darui, please bring Yugito here. I feel she would be best suited for watching over him." The white haired shinobi looked to his leader.

"Lord Raikage, are you sure it would be fine having her around a stranger? It could put us all in danger!" A nodded with a sigh.

"I believe she can handle herself should he try anything. Plus, she's complained several times about not having much to do. Tell her I'll be considering this an S-rank mission for her." Darui was a bit hesitant before letting out a sigh of resignation and heading out, leaving Yoichi alone with the Raikage.

"Now then, I have a personal request to ask of you…" Yoichi didn't have a good feeling about this. And if he's learned anything, there's an equal chance of this being good and bad.

* * *

Author's Note

Yooooo! I finished. All over the place. Of course not really, I'm just bad at outros. But yes, Konan is back, but she's younger for some reason! And right in the middle of all the dates? What horrible timing! But, things happen unexpectedly all the time, so can't expect things to go smoothly the whole way through, right? I hoped it was a surprise for a few people, but I felt it was too obvious, mainly because I've already had this planned out since I wrote the first flashback involving Konan.

This is a bit of a short one, but it's thanksgiving. You guys understand, right? Right.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	29. Wanna Get Your Rocks Off?

Author's Note

Sooo, I've got a bit of bad news. You remember that little cliffhanger last chapter, right? Of course you did. If not, then the story hasn't been updating properly and you should make sure to read up on any chapters you miss. Unless you don't want to, that's cool too. But, I'm just in a small writer's block. I do want to make each chapter about 3k words of content, but what I could come up with barely hit 1k. So, it's going to be put on hold until I can either expand on it or smoothly transition to another part. Maybe both.

So, to make things up, kind of, I'm already breaking my goal of alternating between Yoichi's time in Kumo and Iwa, and making this an entire chapter based on that. This one will be focused on Iwa, while I may either make another chapter for Kumo or continue as usual with them as little side-stories. This chapter doesn't go over everything, though, so Iwa side-stories will still go on. Just need to plan out my plot a bit more, sorry if anyone is disappointed. It's the internet, at least one person will be.

Kurogano Yokaze: You know, you've always got great ideas on how things will go. They might not be entirely accurate, but they certain give ideas, and also make sense. I will say that Satsuki will be coming back up in a few chapters, but as for the day that would have been Satsuki's, well, I honestly haven't planned out what to do by then. I've got Hinata and Naruko's day set out, but as things are, the second day for Tayuya and Kin can go several ways, I just need to think of what the most possible outcome of certain events.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 29: Wanna Get Your Rocks Off?

 **13 Months, 6 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

Yoichi wasn't sure how long he was unconscious for. All he knew was when he woke up, he was incredibly sore. Shifting a bit, he let out a groan of pain, unable to sit up at all, opening his eyes to look around. Seemed her had been brought to one of their medical facilities.

"How are you feeling?" He heard a girl's voice ask, turning his head to the side to see Kurotsuchi sitting nearby. She didn't have the same annoyed look on her face she usually had when looking at him, looking more disappointed than anything.

"Bit sore. What about you?" She raised an eyebrow. Why ask her that? He was the one who had taken the brunt of the damage to save her. She sighed.

"I'm fine." She said, giving him a response at least. He nodded slightly.

"That's good to hear." He said, going silent a moment. "So, what happened?" He knew what happened to put him in this situation, it was more just asking how his condition was.

"Well, after you passed out, I took you here as fast as I could. Your foot was broken in two places, and you had some debris embedded into your back, but thankfully nothing too severe. You'll probably just need a bit of help getting around, but training is out of the question for at least the next week." Yoichi let out a small sigh of both relief and disappointment. "By the way, when they were checking up on you, they found several seals written on your skin but also hidden. Would you know about those?"

"Yeah, my clan's big on seals. I've applied some to myself in case of an emergency or to help with training. Just hope no one copied them down." He said with a small chuckle as if it was some kind of joke. The girl shook her head.

"No, we wanted to make sure you knew about them first. Didn't know if you applied them yourself or someone had put them on without you knowing." It was a bit of precaution, but most of them were fairly recognizable, albeit strange to see on a person. He had chakra storage and suppression seals, seals for storing items, seals that could act as weights… not something usually put on a person, but wasn't harmful or impossible to do.

"That's alright. Might need to have someone look over my back, though. Might have broken one of my more complex ones if the skin was damaged enough." He said with a sigh. He heard a door on the other side of the room open.

"Well, Kurotsuchi can help you with that." The voice of Onoki said, having caught the tail-end of their conversation. Yoichi looked to see as the older man floated in. As much as it should have surprised Yoichi, he had been given a brief rundown of Iwa and their leader. While there wasn't too much, the fact that Onoki had the ability to fly despite his short stature was a bit of common knowledge. Something about gravity? It definitely seemed to help him get around faster, especially when he didn't need to conserve his chakra.

"Lord Tsuchikage. I'm honored as well as surprised to see you here." Yoichi said, wanting to sit up to greet him properly, but couldn't find the strength to do so.

"You're a guest of my village, and put into this position due to the carelessness of one of my shinobi." He said, giving a look to his granddaughter who looked down before he continued. "I have already talked to her, and have decided that for the rest of your stay, she is to be your assistant, even after you recover. She had no right to test you in such a way that put you both in danger without any sort of permission or an onlooker to step in. Not only that, but from what she's told me, you saved her life. This is to be both a punishment and way of repaying you." Kurotsuchi sat silently, having to accept this. Yoichi nodded slowly.

"I see. While I would say this would be unneeded… I've never have been in this kind of situation before. Any help would be greatly appreciated." Onoki nodded.

"I've already sent word to your group yesterday and just received word from them. They have already arrived in Takigakure and will be bringing back their jinchuriki to be kept under watch. Seems the village cares too little for them. They'll be here in a few days, not being able to travel as fast." Yoichi nodded, understanding. Mei had made sure that the group consisted of some of the most trustworthy and fast shinobi she could spare. When he was with them, they made good progress, but he knew that they were only able to go half as fast as they could actually travel, since speed wasn't his strong-suit.

"I see. I thank you for letting me know. Though, as I am, I don't think I'll be able to travel back toward Kiri, even with their help. Besides, I came here to train. This might just extend my own stay for a while. Hopefully it won't take too long to recover." Onoki nodded once more.

"Take as much time as you need. When you're able to walk around with help, Kurotsuchi will take you back to the mansion to look after you. If there's anything you need, just ask her." He said, Yoichi giving him a nod in response before the Tsuchikage made his leave to get back to his office. For a few minute, Yoichi and Kurotsuchi sat in silence.

"I'm sorry…" He heard her say, turning his head to her. "I let my emotions get the best of me." She bowed her head, clasping her hands and put them on the side of his bed. "I was so angry that someone from a village who had caused so much grief to my own at one time was getting treated by my own grandfather like you were. I treated you with such disdain, but you saved me when you had every right to let me die. I don't want your forgiveness and understand if you could never forgive me, but I want you to know, I am truly sorry." Yoichi could hear the sincerity in her words, making him smile gently. He placed on hand on top of hers.

"I understand. I don't blame you. You were just wanting to make sure your village was safe. I could have been plotting to destroy it for all you knew." He told her before closing his eyes. She looked back up at him, surprised at his words, but he had quickly fallen asleep to rest, his warm hand gently holding hers.

* * *

 **13 Months, 9 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

As the days passed, Yoichi healed at a fairly decent rate, his foot going to take the longest time to get better, but already able to move around with the help of crutches. Although, since this was the first time he had broken his leg, he had a bit of trouble, Kurotsuchi helping him out when she could. By the time he was deemed well enough to head back to the Tsuchikage's mansion, she had grown to like him a lot more, the two talking and sharing stories about friends and events, as well as their views on being shinobi.

She was extremely surprised to hear him talk about how even though he trained, he never wanted to fight. Going into detail, she found it a strange concept that to settle things, even as a shinobi, the best way to deal with issues was to simply talk them out.

"It's something my clan has followed for a long time. That's why evne though we are known to be strong, you won't hear many stories of us in battle. Growing up, we're all introduced to the 'Three Armies' example." He had explained to her. This example was a hypothetical situation on how to best end a war between three armies of equal strength, if they each could choose to either attack, defend, or talk.

If they all chose to attack, then they would all be killed from being equal in strength. If they all chose to defend, then they would be at a complete standstill. If they all chose to talk, though, they could settle their own differences and come to some agreement to benefit them all. She asked him what would happen if they chose different strategies, and he went into even further detail.

"Now, that's another thing to take in account. It's a bit like rock, paper, scissors there. Attacking beats talking, talking beats defending, and defending beats attacking. If one army chose to attack and the others chose to defend, then the attacking army loses first. If two armies attack and one army defends, then the two who attack will lose. If two armies attack and one decides to talk, the one who want to talk loses. But, that is the only situation where talking causes you to lose.

"Say each army chooses to attack, defend, and talk. It wouldn't be a tie like in rock, paper, scissors, but the attacking army would instead lose. That's because the ones who defended and ones who talked would be able to come to an agreement to take out the attacking force. If two talk and one attacks, then the same result will occur. If one or two of the armies defend with the others deciding to talk, then the three of them could find a way to sort things out. Of course, this can change depending on who's fighting and the situation, but the people of my clan use this example because we believe that others would want as many of their own people to survive, even at the cost of having to get along with another group who shares different beliefs."

It wasn't something she entirely could accept, yet at the same time it seemed like a good way to handle things. His clan had gotten this far with their beliefs, right? That also led to her asking him why they trained to fight if they believe that talking was the best way to end a war. He simply gave her a small smile, telling her that as much as they hated to fight, there still would come a time where they would have no choice but to fight to protect those they cared for.

Their talks greatly changed her thought on him, Kurotsuchi beginning to enjoy having him around. Even though she had to help him out with a few tasks at first, such as eating or heading to the restroom, she was too upset as she got to know more about him. On the day she took him back to the Tsuchikage Mansion, she even showed him a few spots around the village that she personally enjoyed, from small shops to places that sold food, thinking of him less as an outsider and more as a friend.

When they arrived at the mansion in the evening, she helped him head back to his room. They had been told that the jinchuriki had arrived later that morning and was getting settled in the mansion as well, being one of the safest spots for them, but they didn't see anyone out of the ordinary. That is, until they arrived at his room.

Opening the door, they froze at the sight of a tan girl with short, mint-colored hair in his bed, her face buried in one pillow, her hands sensually groping her body through her clothes. From what Yoichi could see, she wore a sleeveless, white midriff shirt with fishnet armor, long white armlets, fishnet shorts, and a short white apron skirt over it. At the sound of the door opening, the girl seemed to not notice for a few moment before stopping, looking over to them.

"Oh, hi!" She said cheerfully, jumping up and standing in front of them. "I'm Fu! You must be the others I was told would be coming back at some time!" She had a smile on her face, not at all seeming to be ashamed for what she was caught doing, staring at them with innocent orange eyes. Mint hair, tan skin, orange eyes… The best way Yoichi could describe her looks in one word was 'exotic'.

"Um, yeah. I'm Kurotsuchi, the granddaughter of the Third Tsuchikage. I'm looking after Yoichi here, who was injured recently and is a guest of ours from Konoha." The other girl explained. Fu nodded excitedly before tilting her head, sniffing the air, before moving closer to Yoichi, a dreamy look forming on her face.

"Mmm~ So that's where that smell came from~!" She said, pressing her body up against him, placing her face in the crook of his neck. Already being in this situation before, he looked to Kurotsuchi who had the most confused look on her face.

"Seems Fu's the jinchuriki. I don't know why, but seems I have some sort of scent that female jinchuriki like." He really didn't understand it himself. Naruko didn't have the same reaction the first time he met her… though her seal was gone. But, as for Yugito? He just hoped that Fu wouldn't repeat that. In answer to him, Fu half-nodded, half-nuzzled against him.

"He just smells so sweet~ It makes me feel all warm and fuzzy~" She practically cooed out before seeming to snap out of her little daze. "Oh! Sorry again. Did you need something from me?" She asked, moving back to look at them once again like nothing was wrong, albeit a bit flushed from what he could tell.

"Oh, well, we didn't know you were here. This was where I was told I'd be staying." He told her, Fu blinking before putting a finger against the corner of her mouth.

"Huh. Well, I was told to pick any room I wanted to stay in, and I really liked this one because of the smell… How about we share!" She said, the other two looking at her.

"Share? I don't think my grandfather would approve. Besides, from what we caught you doing, it might not be good for him for you to be around." Kurotsuchi replied, crossing her arms. Fu pouted at that, the look in her eyes saying she didn't understand what was wrong.

"But why? He's supposed to be in this room, I like this room, and there's enough run for us both!" She whined. She looked to be about Yoichi's age, but she acted a lot younger. Kurotsuchi let out a frustrated sigh, about to retort before Yoichi spoke before she could.

"It's fine, I won't mind." He said, giving the Iwa kunoichi a look to say 'she won't let up easy'. Thinking for a moment, she relented.

"Alright, fine by me. But I'll be letting my grandfather know, and if he doesn't approve, you'll have to find another room." Fu didn't seem to hear past the first four words, her pout turning into an excited grin, hugging the two others.

"Yay! Thank you! I think we're going to be good friends!" She said happily.

* * *

 **13 Months, 15 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

Needless to say, the next few days after that were fairly interesting. When Kurotsuchi told Onoki about Fu wanting to be in the same room as Yoichi, the older man was hesitant, but after Yoichi discussing with him, privately, about experiences with another female jinchuriki in Kumo, the older man had to relent to the request.

To Yoichi's relief, while he was worried of a repeat of Yugito, Fu was incredibly… calmer in comparison. She was as innocent as she looked, knowing about sex as much as an eight year old probably would. Every morning he'd wake up to her lying on top of him, a smile on her face as she nuzzled into his chest. She seemed to enjoy sleeping in the nude, but she wasn't self-conscious about her body, and didn't do anything someone would deem sexual.

To Kurotsuchi's annoyance, all day Fu would stick beside Yoichi, his scent making her feel warm and safe in this unfamiliar village. She was practically like a puppy, something that Yoichi found quite adorable, really. He could have sworn he saw the other girl look at Fu with jealousy every now and then, but as the three of them talked, getting to know Fu and Fu getting to know them, she couldn't help but warm up to her.

She wasn't well liked back in Taki, their leader Shibuki taking care of her mainly. It was hard to make friends from the way she was treated, but she still was so cheerful, not minding that since she could always find more people to be friends with. In fact, by this point she called the two of them the best friends she had so far, almost not wanting to go back home because she was enjoying herself.

The three of them would walk around the village, Kurotsuchi showing the other two around, Yoichi having both the girls help him get around. They bought a few things for Fu who didn't have everything she needed, ate at a few places, and at one point were introduced to the jinchuriki of the four and five tails who had returned at the Tsuchikage's behest from the warning Yoichi had given him. Roshi, who had mastered control of the four tails, and Han, who didn't have full control but was getting close, both offered to help Fu overcome her own beast.

But, from the way they talked about their tailed beasts, Yoichi could tell that they didn't have a full understanding between them, telling Han and Roshi about how the jinchuriki in Kumo not only could have the full potential of their tail beasts help them, but were on a level where human and beast would consider each other partners. Not only that, but Yoichi could adjust their seals if given some time, so that they could be able to communicate with those sealed inside them better, as he learned to do from the time with Yugito and Killer B.

The older men were a bit skeptical about what he told them, but as they were being hunted by an organization that was much more dangerous than they thought, they would consider it, leaving their offer to Fu as well. Overall, things had started a bit rough, but were falling into a comfortable place for people. Even several. Iwa shinobi were beginning to warm up to having Yoichi around, despite being from Konoha.

On one particular morning, he woke up as usual, but without the usual feeling of Fu lying comfortably on top of him. Instead, was a different sensation, albeit one he had felt before. Letting out a groan, he got the attention of Fu who had slipped further under the covers, slid his boxers down, and was running her tongue over his morning wood. Grabbing the blanket, he tossed it aside, Fu looking up at him with an innocent smile and half-lidded eyes.

"Morning, Yoichi~!" She said happily, before running her tongue up and down his shaft. While he wasn't uncomfortable with the situation, it was a bit sudden considering her behavior.

"Fu, what are you doing?" He asked, though not making any move to stop her. She shrugged, continuing on.

"I woke up and felt something poking against me. So, when I looked for what was poking me, I found out it was this! But, your smell is so strong here, that I had to taste it, and now…" She slid the tip into her mouth, suckling on it gently, making Yoichi groan out again before she pulled off with a soft 'plop'. "I just can't stop. It just tastes so good~" She said, nuzzling against, rubbing some of his pre-cum on her cheek.

He was a bit torn, aroused from how much she seemed to be enjoying herself, but still seeing her so innocent from not even knowing what she was really doing. Noticing the way he was looking at her, she tilted her head, looking up at him.

"Yoichi? Are you okay? Should I stop?" She asked in a way that was just too adorable, not wanting him to be uncomfortable but also not wanting to stop. With a sigh, he shook his head, reaching down to run his fingers through her hair reassuringly.

"Don't worry Fu, I'm fine. Just a bit… surprised, that's all." She blinked at him before crawling up his body, resting against his chest once again, straddling him with her slit innocently pressed against his length, not wearing anything in bed like usual.

"What's so surprising about it?" She asked him. She knew nothing about sex or shame, really. When Kurotsuchi had come in to wake them up the first morning, she was utterly confused when the older girl got onto her about being naked while on top of Yoichi like she was. She just did what she felt was comfortable or natural. She had tried to have sex explained to her, but she stopped paying attention part way through, finding it boring.

"Well, because it's something that you should only do with someone you really like. It's like what Kurotsuchi tried to explain to you before, like sex. Anything that is something only two people who like each other do involving their private parts is a sexual act, and what you were doing was one of them." Fu nodded slowly, kind of understanding what he was talking about.

"But… I like you a lot. Does that mean you don't like me?" She asked, Yoichi sighing and shakng his head, running his hand through her hair again.

"No, I like you too. You've been a really good friend. It's just something you do with someone you've known for a while and you want to be more than just friends." Fu looked down at that.

"Oh… Then, what is it to be more than friends?" She asked, a curious look in her eyes.

"Well, it means you're in love with each other. You would be lovers, then if you wanted to go further, you'd get married." Fu was quiet for a moment.

"How do you know if you're in love?" She asked, this time quieter. Yoichi had to take a moment, since that was one of the hardest questions anyone could be asked.

"That's not easy to know. It changes for different people. There's several people I love, but I couldn't tell you the exact reason why. If I could give my best explanation, love is when you can't see yourself without being with them, wanting to stay with them for the rest of your life and make sure they're happy." Fu thought longer on that. "While I'm sure you might feel that way around me because of my scent, I don't think its actual love. I think it has to do with the seven-tails affecting you, and I've got some sort of pheromone." Fu nodded at that, thinking a bit longer before sitting up.

"Alright, I think I get it now." She says, smiling at him once again, just as he heard her stomach growl. "Now, come on! Let's go eat!" She hopped out of bed to quickly get dressed, Yoichi chuckling lightly. From all the jinchuriki he had gotten to know, they all had a big appetite when they were hungry. Even Temari said that Gaara would eat enough for three people as long as people weren't watching him.

"Alright, alright." He said, pulling his boxers back up, their little encounter then almost forgotten already.

* * *

Author's Note

There's the end! Three end stories put together to make one chapter. Sorry again, but there's just a good bit to go through, and I'm not ure how long it would take exactly. I mean, currently he's at 6 girls officially in his harem, and I've already set up the possibilities of doubling it, and it's about to hit chapter 30. It's like, five chapters for each girl to join, almost. Either this will be a long-ass story when I'm done, or this might never end.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	30. When Answers Lead to More Questions

Author's Note

So, chapter 30! This has been going pretty smoothly. Last chapter gave me a bit more time to plan things out, recover from Thanksgiving, and just get a few more ideas and plans for the future, so I think it was worth it. I was thinking of doing a similar chapter for Kumo, but I think I'll just write a few Kumo side-stories for the next few chapters instead to kind of balance out the amount of stuff talked about in Iwa.

ThatLastNanaya: After looking a bit more into Fu, I felt she would be more of the type. Glad you agree!

Naroku: Right, will definitely try to flesh things out a bit more. Got one scene here but it's not too long or detailed mostly on purpose since I just wanted to throw it in.

Kurogano Yokaze: I'm just at the point where I'm like 'It ends when it ends'. I actually tried to write out an outline of what I want to include in the story. I really did. Just going to say it was a bad idea.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 30: When Answers Lead to More Questions

Yoichi paced back and forth in the main room, the other occupant questioningly watching him as he did so.

"First off, how are you alive?" He asks, stopping in front of Konan who blinked and shrugged.

"I never died. Why would you think I wasn't?" She responds, Yoichi crossing his arms.

"You never contacted me or showed any sign you were alright. Plus I asked Itachi about you, and he told me that you were gone."

"Well, for the first part, I live in a place where it always rains and had to send paper through it and to Kiri that has the heaviest fog in the world. No amount of chakra would keep it in flight. I did try, if that makes up for it. As for Itachi, well… I don't know why he told you that." She said, shifting a bit to get comfortable in the chair she sat in.

"Alright, just will have to bring it up with him later… Secondly, why are you so young? And don't tell me it's from some kind of cream, because I'm sure it doesn't make you shorter." It was just a bit… odd to see her as she was. She was practically the same as when he first met her, currently wearing the outfit she had worn beneath her Akatsuki cloak, but definitely in a smaller size. They had practically swapped heights, him being taller than her. She let out a sigh.

"I… don't know if I can tell you that. If you really wanted to know, I'd have to ask Itachi to see what you knew first." Yoichi pinched the bridge of his nose, Konan looking down and to the side.

"Okay, then… Well, can you at least tell me why you came here? I thought you were Nagato- I mean, Pain's partner. Itachi mentioned that the goals of Akatsuki had changed, but he didn't explain in what ways." Konan got up and moved in front of him, wrapping her arms around him.

"Because I missed you. Isn't that enough?" Letting out a sigh, Yoichi wrapped his arms around her, but shook his head.

"Konan, I missed you too. More than you know. But it's been just less than two years since we saw each other, and you were only around for a week. It's hard to believe that you come out of nowhere two years after that week, younger for some reason, and it's only because you missed me. This isn't good timing exactly, either." He glanced to the doorway that led to the hall to the bedrooms, hoping Kin and Tayuya didn't wake up soon. Konan broke the hug, taking a step back.

"I should've known I couldn't fool you… If you want to know, I have to talk with Itachi first. I came here first only because I really did miss you, but I didn't know where he was." She said, avoiding eye contact with him. Yoichi sighed and thought for a moment. This wasn't the best timing in the world, but he could tell something was going on. Konan was afraid of something.

"Okay, I'll take you to him. He should be at the hospital, being treated for a sickness he got from straining himself. I just need to write a note for someone in case I'm gone when they wake up." He said, Konan nodding glumly. Writing up a quick note, he put it on the inside of his door for the girls to see when they woke up.

He then led Konan to the hospital, her putting on a henge just in case anyone recognized her. They were told where Itachi was, Yoichi giving the fake name he was under as there would still be people in the village who'd want him dead, opening the door to see the Uchiha gazing out of the window before turning to him, an empty bed not too far from his own.

"Yoichi." He stated, neither a greeting or a question of why he was here. "If you're looking for Satsuki, she's already been discharged and is being helped by a few of her friends in settling into her temporary apartment." Yoichi shook his head, stepping inside, followed by Konan who closed the door quickly behind her before dispelling her henge.

"I'm here because she needs to speak with you." Yoichi said, but Itachi didn't seem to pay attention to him, narrowing his eyes as he stared at Konan, his now eternal mangekyo sharingan activating for a few moments.

"You should be dead." He said to her, Konan looking confused.

"What? Itachi, I don't understand, why do you think I died?" She asked him, Itachi's expression not changing.

"Zetsu told me. After I left, he told me that the members of Akatsuki drank water from the god tree and died from it." Itachi widened his eyes, cursing under his breath. Seems he had just been deceived by him. Konan became even more confused at that.

"Wait, how long after you left did he tell you that?"

"Two weeks."

"But… that's impossible! Nagato killed him a week before that!" Yoichi and Itachi both looked to her in shock.

"Konan, you stay here. I think Tsunade and Jiraiya need to be here too." He said, the Uchiha nodding in agreement.

* * *

"I… I don't understand. This doesn't make any sense!" Konan exclaimed, the others around her looking to her but couldn't disagree. "Zetsu should be dead! I watched Nagato drain his life before my eyes and I burned his body. So, why did he show up not just once, but twice!?"

"Konan, calm down. Let's go over what we know. I'm just as confused as you are." Her former sensei told her, happy to see his former student, but disturbed at how young she looked while also sad that the circumstances were the way they were.

"So, after trying to get Yoichi's help, Konan returned to the Akatsuki where she would try to convince Nagato, who was under the guise of Pain to be the leader, that they were doing things the wrong way. However, while she succeeded, he wasn't the real leader, instead being guided by someone named Tobi who claimed to be Madara Uchiha. Despite his change of heart, he continued things as normal to found out his real plan. Am I correct so far?" Tsunade asked, to which Konan nodded.

"You managed to keep the charade up, even after finding out that the plan was going to be unable to succeed, telling him that the information on the jinchuriki was vague and that they continued to be on the move, even saying that Itachi was still part of the Akatsuki after he had left. Eventually, he became fed up with the lack of progress, approaching Nagato with the real god tree water, telling him it would make him stronger and give him back the use of his body, which it did. But, instead of how he planned of things going down, Nagato took advantage of this and tried to kill them both, but only succeeded in kill Zetsu." Another nod. Here's where things got a bit… tricky.

"With his Rinnegan, he was able to absorb his soul, reading his memories, then you personally burned his corpse. Nagato learned that Tobi wasn't Madara, but another Uchiha by the name of Obito who had been saved by Madara who Zetsu had kept alive somehow. Not only that, but the real goal was to use a statue to absorb the chakra of the tailed beasts to cast something called Infinite Tsukiyomi on the world to rule it." Konan nodded once more and spoke.

"Right. It sounds farfetched, and I don't understand it either, but that's what Nagato told me. I know he wouldn't make up something like that, so all of it I believe to be true. But it's everything after that is what I'm confused about." This time, Itachi spoke up.

"Right. It doesn't explain why Zetsu showed up again, or why he claims to have the god tree water. Nagato took it all for himself when he learned of it, wanting to use his Rinnegan to help the world. As for Obito, he must have some sort of plan if he's been working with Zetsu and we haven't seen him come back."

"I know an Obito Uchiha. He was one of the Fourth Hokage's students along with Kakashi. He's the one that was thought to have died and given his sharingan to him. If it wasn't for you saying Madara was still alive past his death, I'd saw Obito being alive would be the most ridiculous part about this." Jiraiya stated, Yoichi putting his two cents in next.

"Konan, you told me that Zetsu sometimes would argue with itself as if it had two personalities, and could even split in half. Me and Itachi fought several Zetsu who looked normal on their left side, but disfigured on the right. What if Zetsu was two being put together, with two souls, and he only absorbed one, with the other pretending to die as well, only to find another half to become one with?" The others thought for a moment.

"I can't say that doesn't seem likely considering this whole story seems unlikely. But, if that is the case, it seems to make the most sense. If he could send a small group out to attack people, then I don't see why he couldn't attach himself to a new one." Tsunade said, the others agreeing.

"So, what happens now?" Yoichi asks. None of them had any clue. What were Obito and Zetsu planning now that their plan couldn't succeed anymore? Wait, wasn't there someone else they were missing in all this?

"Oh shit. Orochimaru!" Jiraiya yelled, slamming his fist against the wall. "He knows that ninjutsu that resurrects dead shinobi! If Zetsu can use those clones of whatever as sacrifices, then we're in trouble if they find each other. Even if that plan didn't work, together they can not only bring back Madara, but every shinobi in history that could equal an entire army alone!" Konan let out a small gasp as Itachi's eyes narrowed. This could be a greater threat than they thought.

"We can't do anything about that now. We have no idea where he could be, and any hideouts Tayuya and Kin led us to were abandoned. Even Otogakure has dropped off the face of the earth. What I'm more concerned about is what the plan for Akatsuki is. It's still an organization of the strongest criminals as far as I know." Tsunade says, looking to the blue hared girl, who looked down in response.

"Well, Akatsuki is still together, but Nagato is keeping the others in line as a sort of… community service. He wants to reform them to be better people who are willing to put their lives on the line to help others. But… it's going to be a while. He's sent me out as the representative of Akatsuki to assist the one that has helped show him a new way of thinking, as long as I keep in contact with him. When I've gotten settled in, I'm supposed to report back to him and he will issue out a statement to the leaders of the other villages." A small blushed formed on her cheeks. It wasn't hard to tell who she meant.

"But why couldn't you tell me that earlier?" Yoichi asked, making Konan fidget before reluctantly pulling out a scroll and handing it to him. He opened it slowly, seeing it was a letter, reading it as the others looked on.

"So, what's it say?" Jiraiya asked, only for Yoichi to shush him. Eventually he reached the end, blinking and rolling it back up.

"Um, Konan, you aren't here for what you described at all. According to this letter from Nagato, he wants to arrange us to get married. And that you not only suggested this yourself, but even stole some of the water to be younger again." Konan's face turned bright red as she nodded slowly, the other three staring at them for a moment.

"Wait a minute, if why Konan became younger and why Nagato can use his body once again are both because of the god tree water, why did Yoichi not become younger from drinking it as well?" Itachi asked. Putting the arranged marriage proposal aside, they all looking to Yoichi curiously, who seemed completely surprised.

"That's right… If Zetsu only found the water from following Yoichi, then Konan being younger proves that he drank from the source itself since it's the same water Nagato had taken from Konan!" Tsunade crossed her arms over her chest, raising one eyebrow, Yoichi beginning to look real nervous.

"Oh, well, because the tale is that it puts you into your prime, right? So, I haven't reached it, so I didn't get younger!" He said, Konan shakng her head slowly.

"No, we already proved that false. Tsunade ran a quick diagnosis on me to make sure I wasn't hiding anything when she heard I was part of Akatsuki before we even went into most of this. My body is the same as if I was eighteen, and I'm pretty sure I was a lot weaker then." Jiraiya crossed his arms, nodding.

"Exactly. You're hiding something, kid. Tell us the truth of what happened." Yoichi sighed and closed his eyes. He thought he could hide it long enough. He also knew that they would just be able to find out by getting Inoichi. Or Ibiki. Or Anko. None of those were good options, he knew better.

"Okay, I admit it, I didn't tell the entire truth. Yes, drinking the water the first time made me begin to grow younger. I didn't know what was happening as I watched myself begin to shrink. I panicked. Doing the only thing I could think of at the time, I tried to drink more, but fell into the pond." He took a moment before continuing.

"When I fell in, it wasn't like regular water. I didn't float, I simply sank down. I thought it was shallow, and the place it used to be in is only a few inches deep, but I kept going down until eventually, I emerged in another pond somehow. I flailed around, trying to get out, as my gamble had been more than I bargained for. I didn't just regress back to an infant, but it reversed, my body aging rapidly until my muscles were weak and feeble, only to have my age reversed again. I couldn't tell how long I was there, but I passed out.

"Waking up, I found myself along the bank, my clothes dry and myself back to normal. But I wasn't where I had been originally. Instead of the forest near Kiri, I was in a forest that looked like it had every surface scorched completely, black as far as the eye could see, with the sky a dark crimson, no sun, clouds, moon, or stars to tell me the time of day.

"I quickly then discovered I was not alone. There was a woman, with pale skin and long, light blue hair. I don't remember much about her, but what stood out most was how her eyes were similar to those of the Hyuga. She asked me if I was from the 'other world'. I didn't know how to answer, so I simply nodded. She talked to me for a short while, where she told me how she had been passing by and found me, rescuing me as well.

"I told her that I needed to get back, and she said to just go back in the water, that it wouldn't affect me anymore. I thanked her, jumped in, and before I knew it, I was back on the bank of where I started. From the way the sun was in the sky, I couldn't have been gone for too long, but it could have been a full day for all I knew. From there, I ran off, my clothes completely dry, and I ran into a group from Kiri that had been sent to investigate a strange chakra spike. That must have been when Zetsu saw me come out as well." He finished, the others looking at him with various looks of skepticism.

"I see… All this does is bring up more questions, but I have a feeling recreating that would be dangerous. As much as I would want to know more, I think we have enough questions to look for answers to. For now, Konan and Yoichi, head back home. Konan, we'll have to ask you to stay in the village for the time being as well, you may be a target for Obito and Zetsu as well. We'll do our best to keep an eye out for them as well as Orochimaru. Itachi… You still need to recover." Tsunade said, the three younger ones nodding, Konan and Yoichi heading off, with the sannin going a different direction.

"What are you thinking?" Jiraiya asked, Tsunade shrugging.

"This all seems preposterous, but for now, we just have to go off what we were told. We can pursue it, and we can wait. Those are the only real options we have. You?" Jiraiya let out a sigh.

"I agree. But I can't just over how he not only saved the hidden leaf from an attack because he wanted to have sex with a girl, but he possibly saved all the nations because he gave another girl therapy, and not much else." Tsunade froze and blinked. She hadn't thought about it, but that was exactly what Yoichi has done so far, isn't it?

* * *

Returning back home, Yoichi and Konan found that no one was waiting for the former. Checking his room, he saw Kin and Tayuya still fast asleep, letting out a small sigh and removing the note. This made things a bit easier. Heading back to where Konan was sitting in the main room, he took a seat in his usual spot, noticing she was fidgeting with a fairly crude crane that looked old and weather with age.

"You kept it all these years, huh?" He said, Konan jumping in place, not having noticed that he was back. She blushed before nodding, moving beside him, leaving a small gap between them. He chuckled lightly, wrapping on arm gently around her waist. She hesitated before scooting over to lean against him. "What ever happened to the Konan I met who tried to seduce me, showing as little emotion as possible?"

"Didn't you tell me I should express myself more?" She retorted, making him shrug.

"Well, I did, but I also told you to act in a way that felt right." Konan sighed and sat back before looking at him blankly.

"I don't think you know how annoying it is when you practically read my mind. I just wanted to act cute for you, is that so wrong?" He shook his head.

"Of course not, but seems you forgot the way you were during that week. You can still show emotions while not forcing yourself to act that way. But I still don't see why you wanted to be younger again. I like you for yourself." She looked to the side.

"It had a few reasons. One, I just didn't feel comfortable with the age difference… and Nagato wouldn't agree to the marriage arrangement until after I drank it. Two, I wanted to be able to be with you longer. And three… I just spent so much of my life with Nagato in the Akatsuki. For years, I was fighting for the wrong goal. With a chance to get those years back and try to make up for them… I was just selfish. You don't… hate me for it, right?" He shakes his head, leaning in and kissing her gently.

Konan kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Two years since she last felt his lips on hers, and they felt just as right as they had then. She wouldn't admit it to him, but she first thought she liked him because of how much he reminded her of Yahiko. As time went by, she kept him in her mind, slowly realizing that he wasn't the same. Yahiko had been a friend she loved dearly, but he couldn't be replaced. Did she love Yoichi the same way? Of course not. She couldn't tell if she did love him, but she wanted to try, even if that meant sharing him.

"I'm so glad you're here…" He told her, breaking the kiss and holding her tight. She smiled softly at his words. As nice as the moment they were having was, it was soon interrupted by two others stumbling in.

"Hey, shithead, sorry but I think we'll have to cancel the rest of our day." He heard, breaking his hug with Konan to see Tayuya and Kin, obviously bleary-eyed and not feeling well.

"Yeah, I shouldn't have done that for brunch… Who's this?" She asked, the two girls looking to Konan who stared back blankly, internally wondering what Yoichi had been up to.

"Oh, this is Konan. I met her during my trip, and she's being arranged to marry me I guess." Kin and Tayuya blinked before shrugging, having already accepted that more girls may join.

"Welcome to our little fucked up family, then. Feel free to take the rest of the damn day. I feel like shit…" Tayuya murmured to head off to the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you Konan. Wish it was under better circumstances, though… But we've been having this thing where we all got to spend the day with Yoichi, and-" She stopped midway through, running off to a bathroom. Konan blinked before turning her head back to the only male in the house.

"Let's pick out a room for you and I'll explain everything in there. I think I might need a few shadow clones clean mine up." He said with a sigh, standing up with Konan doing the same. It was a good decision he did, since the two girls both didn't have a good time waking up.

* * *

 **11 Months, 19 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

Yoichi had to admit, Kumo certainly was a really nice place to be, albeit a bit cold, located high in the mountains. It was almost similar to Kiri in a way, the clouds being a lot like the fog in the latter village. When he met Yugito, a fairly attractive kunoichi if you asked him, the hospitality was almost surprising, like he was part of the village just as much as she was. She was fairly lax, only giving him a few rules while at her place. Don't go through her stuff without permission, no leaving without telling her, and no waking her up. The last rule was stressed out a lot.

Which led him to his current predicament. While he had been given a spare room and bed to stay in alone, here he was with Yugito on top of him, arms wrapped around him tightly, fast asleep. The question of why she was there was only furthered from her actions even while asleep, practically humping him as she panted heavily, wearing nothing but her underwear it seemed. As much as he wanted to get away in fear of what she might do to him when she awoke, he was also terrified that it would just make it worse by breaking the one rule she was adamant about him not breaking.

So, he had resigned to just laying there, letting her do as she wished in her sleep. However, as time went by, her movements began to be more sensual, letting out soft moans into his ear. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't help his own arousal at her actions, feeling himself grow stiffer, his covered erection pressing against her. Her body moved on instinct, straddling his waist to rub her barely-covered slit against it.

"Mmm, someone's a big boy~" He heard her say, watching as she sat up some, her hips not stopping their movements. She leered down at him with a smirk that was part seductive, part predatory, her eyes having changed from their dark color to a mismatched green in one and yellow in the other.

"Oh, um, Miss Yugito! I, uh…" He wasn't entirely sure what to say in this situation, but he didn't need to, the woman putting a finger to his lips.

"Guess I should have mentioned that Matatabi's in heat yesterday and that you should have locked your door. Well, too late now~" She says, one hand sliding down his stomach, before pulling his boxers down. Following that, she took off her bra, tossing it to the side to let her perky B-cups free, before pulling her panties to the side, showing off her wet slit before impaling herself on his length, letting out a hiss of pleasure.

"Oh fuck yes, you'll do just nicely~! Hope you're ready, because I'm not stopping until I'm satisfied and full~!" She said leaning down to bite his ear lightly, moving her hips roughly to ride him, her nipple pressing into his chest like kunai. While he wasn't going to complain about the situation, especially from how tight and warm it felt inside her, he did feel a bit worried that he was going to be sore before he even began training.

* * *

Author's Note

And it's ended there. Why? Couldn't be bothered to make it longer right now. Maybe another time when Yoichi's the one initiating it? Yeah, that sounds good to me. So, as mot of you can tell, the 'story' is based around some 'what ifs' happened about certain plot points of the canon plot of Naruto, but affected by the changes and differences in this universe. Does it make sense or be even a bit believable? I tried, but I might have done a better job by writing something from scratch. But there will come a point where it completely derails from the canon instead of having one wheel trying to hang on. Just not sure when that will be.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	31. A Shocking Twist in Fiery Passion

Author's Note

It happened again. Writer's block. It's a bitch. So, cheat time! Just going to throw a bunch of Kumo stuff out in this chapter. Don't lynch me. I know people probably don't actually want to lynch me, I've only had one person really complain after… damn, 17, 600 views? Seems the web isn't as bad as I thought. Or I just cater to enough fetishists out there. But I'm glad so many people are checking out the story and enjoying it! Hopefully enjoying, at least.

Kurogano Yokaze: Well, I might be throwing all logic out of the window finally in this chapter! Not all of it, but hearing that makes me feel a bit less guilty for throwing out something for the story.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 31: A Shocking Twist in Fiery Passion

 **11 Months, 21 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

Just as his gut feeling told him, he didn't leave that bed for several hours until Yugito was satisfied. Thankfully training wasn't required since he was on his own trip, but he still went out to look over the village to get familiar with it. To his annoyance, however, the next morning was just a repeat of the first, with the third morning him waking up alone, only for Yugito to pounce on him before he could leave!

"You know, I could call this rape if I wasn't enjoying it and it wouldn't make me a hypocrite." He said, lying on the floor as Yugito furiously rode him, biting along his neck. She practically ripped his clothes off, pinning him down, her lithe and bare body pressed against him.

"Shut up! You should be lucky that you came here at the right time!" She said, digging her nails into his back, making him let out a small hiss of pain. The combination of being both a jinchuriki and being in heat made it so she easily overpowered him. While the sex was good, he was more annoyed that she was the one on top.

"It's been three days! How much longer are you going to be in heat?" He asked, just as his first orgasm of the day struck, shooting his load inside her, only going strong because of his trick with chakra. Thankfully it gave him a temporary reprieve.

"What, you want me to stop? I'll have you know I'm one of the most sought out kunoichi here! You should be honored that I'm using your dick as a source of relief." She said down to him, making him narrow his eyes. He didn't like being used for any reason.

"Alright, that's it. Fuck you and your being in heat! I don't care who you are, I don't get used as a sex toy!" Taking her by surprise, he rolled them both around, putting her beneath him, unsealing a tag from one of the seals he kept hidden on his arms, putting it on her forehead before she could react.

"Hey, stop it! I'll have you arrested!" She said, squirming beneath him. He used a jutsu with a one handed seal, Yugito finding her arms bound behind her back. The seal was suppressing her chakra as well as Matatabi's, so she couldn't break free easily, struggling beneath him. He was just supposed to be a source of relief for her, why was he upset? It was just going to last two more days after this.

She felt a shock run through her body. Whether it was one of pain or pleasure, she couldn't tell. All she knew was that it made her back arch and her toes curl, all bit of struggling halting. She watched, a bit dazed, as he put a silencing seal on the wall. No one would be able to hear her if she called out. Then, she felt his hips move back, sliding out of her slowly, before quickly thrusting in, deeper than she would even lower herself on, feeling his tip pressing against the entrance to her womb.

With that one thrust, she felt herself cum harder than she ever had. Her eyes rolled back as she let out an animalistic yell of pleasure, feeling herself tighten around him, her juices gushing around his length. She didn't have much time to think about how good it felt, only able to feel it before he thrusted inside her again. Another orgasm.

What was he doing to her? Any attempt to think failed. Another thrust, another orgasm. She felt so many things at once. She felt like she was splitting in two, she felt her body screaming in bliss, she felt pleasure beyond anything she could have imagined… but she still wanted more. That damn heat made her crave it even more. The pleasure, his cock, his cum, him… It didn't take long until her body fell limp, unable to move of her own accord. The tables were now turned, he was using her as a sex toy…

And she loved it.

But, there was something nagging at her inside her head. Someone was yelling at her, but their voice was muffled. At some point, she felt something fall off her, the voice getting louder, but she didn't care to listen it just felt too good. Then, she felt something inside her try to push her away from the pleasure. She fought against it, pushing back as hard as she could, feeling herself splitting in two. Yugito felt Yoichi release inside her, and that was it. She couldn't take anymore, her vision fading quickly, too embraced in bliss.

"Well, this wasn't supposed to happen." She heard him say, but didn't register it, passing out on the floor beneath him. It was a good thing she did, too, else she would have freaked out at the sight of a blue haired girl jumping on top of Yoichi, pinning him down on the floor, growling in his face.

"This is really, really not good." He muttered, staring into the mismatched green and yellow eyes of the one on top of him. Hearing him say that, she blinked before looking down at herself, then looking behind her to see Yugito passed out on the ground. Slowly turning back to him, her expression went from anger to pure rage.

"What. Did. You. Do?" She asked, grabbing him by his throat tightly, her claw-like nails digging into his flesh. He tried to say something, but from the way she held him, it was impossible to get anything out. She let out a frustrated sigh and let go, standing up and crossed her arm beneath her chest, her body completely naked as much as Yugito was.

Getting a moment to breath, looked the girl up and down, mentally admiring her body. Her hair was a neutral blue, neither light nor dark, reaching down to her lower back from what he could see. Her chest was easily a C-cup, bigger than Yugito's for sure. Her sides, shoulders, and right leg were covered in black markings that didn't have any sort of real pattern to it, with three curved markings on either cheek that disappeared behind her bangs.

"Are you going to say anything?" She asked after a moment, obviously irritated. Yoichi would be lying if he didn't know who this was, he watched her appear from Yugito after all. The biggest question was how the two-tails was out of the unconscious girl's body.

"I… I didn't do this to you. All I wanted… was to get back at Yugito for using me like that." He said, still trying to get some air as the girl narrowed her eyes.

"Don't lie to me! I felt you using some technique on her! And that seal, too!" He shook his head, sitting up some, able to breath normally again.

"The technique is one from my clan that was just supposed to make her feel extraordinary amounts of pleasure. The seal was just a chakra suppression seal that works on jinchuriki. The Raikage wanted me to take a look at Yugito's seal and the eight-tail's jinchuriki's seal and see if I could make sure that they were fine, giving me the chakra suppression seal in case something went wrong. This wasn't supposed to happen." The other stared down at him before letting out another sigh of frustration.

"Then the only other reason I can think of that happened was… she pushed me out." She mutters outloud, Yoichi blinking.

"She… pushed you?" From what he saw, the seal on Yugito's neck began to leak chakra close to the end, forming into the shape of a person who pounced on him when he released inside Yugito. The most logical conclusion, considering her eye color and how she came from Yugito, was that this was the Nibi in a human form.

"Trying to save her from you, I forced as much of my own chakra into her as I could, but she rejected, pushing me away from her. Next thing I know, I'm out here." Yoichi blinked. He just hoped this was temporary, else the Raikage may kill. Thankfully there wasn't some sort of spike in chakra, else Yugito's house would be swarmed right now.

"That doesn't make any sense. First off, how is that even a thing? Secondly, how did doing that put you in a human body?" She rolled her eyes as if it was obvious, her body suddenly bursting into flames before shrinking. When they settled, there sat the Nibi in their tailed-beast form… though no bigger than a house cat.

"I'm made of chakra. I can take any form I want! As for how it's a thing, you shouldn't ask me. There's never been a situation like that before! Usually she would suppress my chakra, not push it! Can't believe I'm this small though… She probably kept most of my chakra inside her…" The two-tailed beast said, the voice more guttural in this form. Yoichi watched as it closed its eyes before sighing. "Like I thought…" It muttered.

"So, uh, what exactly does this mean?" Yoichi asked, the beast's eyes shooting open and glaring at him.

"It means you've fucked up! Because of the seal on her, I can't access any of my chakra that she kept, and now she's passed out! Until she wakes up, I won't be able to keep the chakra in her in check, and she'll syphon my power to be part of her!" It exclaimed before shifting back into its human form.

"Thankfully she's trained to be able to handle my chakra, and I still have my own, so she won't transform into me permanently… But there's no telling what's going to happen now. Like I said, this has never happened before. All we can do is wait until she wakes up so she can try to reabsorb me or something." She says before picking Yugito up and walking back to where she knew Yugito's room was.

"Wait, what are you doing?" He asked, Nibi turning around to look back at him.

"I'm going to get her dressed and find something to put on as well. You should do the same, we've got company approaching." She replied before walking back, making Yoichi even more confused, but getting dressed in time to hear a knock on the door. Answering it, he was starting to regret his decision to ever come here.

"Hachibi let me know there was something up with little Miss Two, so you better talk quick before I do something to you!" A certain sunglasses-clad ninja said. Yoichi gulped, knowing full well who this was from what the Raikage had told him about their other jinchuriki.

"You must be Killer Bee. Well, come on in. Not going to lie, I might have fucked up." He said, the older male raising an eyebrow before entering. Yoichi whispered a silent prayer as he closed the door, hoping to whatever god was listening that he wouldn't be killed. Or worse, castrated.

* * *

The talk with Killer Bee went as well as Yoichi thought it was. As carefully as he chose his words, it didn't help stave off the killing intent that was directed towards him, the only thing saving him from being neutered was the Nibi coming out after a bit, fully clothed in some of Yugito's spare clothing, as opposed to how she was earlier. While she had some disdain towards Yoichi for what he did, she at least said it wasn't entirely his fault. Keyword, entirely.

It was eventually decided between the older male and the bijuu that they would watch Yoichi to make sure he didn't do anything as they waited for Yugito to wake up, even going so far as to tie the boy up. The wait led to Killer Bee asking the Nibi several questions, curious as to its nature and why it chose a woman as its human form. They revealed that even though they had no gender, their time with Yugito has led to them feeling more comfortable as a female. Yoichi hadn't even noticed until now, but when the Nibi was in their human form, he thought of them as a female, and in their beast form, they were androgynous.

So, just as a way to make things easier, the Nibi said to just consider them as female at all times. She even told them how she didn't want to be referred to as 'Nibi', mentioning something about an egotistical fox, telling them to just call her 'Tabi', short for her real name, 'Matatabi'. The revelation that a tailed beast had a name was a bit shocking to Killer Bee. He referred to his bijuu partner as Hachibi.

To Bee's amusement, Tabi went ahead and just rattled off the names of all the other bijuu. That also led to a strange argument as Bee argued with Hachibi, or Gyuki, about how he never told Bee his real name after all these years. There was just something comical and strange about how Bee would seemingly yell at the ceiling, pausing to listen to a voice Yoichi couldn't hear, and then continue yelling.

Eventually, Yugito recovered, tiredly walking out to where Tabi, Bee, and the tied up Yoichi were. It took her a few moments, but when she became more aware to notice that there was something incredibly off here, the confusion on her face couldn't have been more evident. Much to Yoichi's chagrin, Tabi explained every bit of detail, who surprisingly took things well.

"Oh, my bad I guess." She said casually, the others blinking and staring at her. "What, you expect me to be upset? After what that brat made me feel, I could die with a smile on my face." She said, making her way beside him and leaning against him, much to Tabi's annoyance.

"Yugito! Can't you see, he's done something to you! And to me! This isn't right!" She exclaimed, getting a dismissive wave from the kunoichi.

"Look, the only thing he did to me was fuck me silly. From what we know, I was the one who pushed you out. Besides, you're free now. Shouldn't you be running off instead of waiting to be resealed?" Yugito asked. While Bee could have interjected, he was a bit amused on where this was going, plus he was silently working on something else.

"You still have most of my chakra! It's too dangerous for me to be away from it too long. You need to give me my chakra back, or we need to put my back inside you."

"I'd prefer the latter, but I doubt you'd be as good as the brat." Yugito replied with a snicker. "But really, how would we do that in the first place?" Tabi thought for a moment.

"I don't know… just at least give me more of my chakra and we'll think of something!" Yugito crossed her arms.

"Why should I do that? So you could go on a rampage or something?" The two of the bickered back and forth, Yugito being a bit stubborn, if no reason other than to annoy Tabi, which seemed to work really well. They eventually ran out of steam, Yugito agreeing to give Tabi back as much chakra as she could give. She still considered the two of them a team, just like Bee and Gyuki, afterall. Plus, they couldn't have two seals for two parts of the Nibi. They'd have to get rid of Yugito's current seal and then reseal the entirety of Tabi in her once again.

They sat next to each other, Yugito placing a hand on Tabi's shoulder and concentrating, digging into the chakra left from Tabi, channeling it into her while Bee and Yoichi watched. Things seemed to go just fine for a bit, until Tabi cried out in pain, pulling herself away from Yugito. Where her hand had been holding onto her shoulder, the cloth from the shirt burned away, showing skin that was burnt, but quickly healed.

"What happened?" Yoichi asked, understanding the least out of all of them. Bee was the one who answered.

"It's just what Gyuki was afraid of. First Kurama goes missing, now he can't sense Tabi, even though she's right here… Yugito didn't just push Tabi out, but she used her own chakra to do so. Yugito and Tabi both have a mixture of each other's chakra, but in different quantities. Since they're used to each other's chakra, in order to keep their networks stable, the chakra mutated to adjust to each other's body." He said, Yugito looking to Bee, her eyes widened. With how serious he was that he wasn't even rhyming, she could tell that this was no joke.

"Wait, does that mean-" She stopped short as he nodded.

"You both no longer have two separate kinds of chakra, and you don't have the same chakra signature as before. Taking into account that Gyuki can't sense any kind of tailed beast chakra from either of you, then it seems like Tabi is no longer the same two-tails. The best way Gyuki can explain it, is that the Yugito and Matatabi of yesterday had two children, and the chakra of those two children are what you have now. The only way Tabi could become one again, is if you were both to die, but with how your chakra is now, the chances of that being true are slim."

* * *

 **11 Months, 22 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

After their little revelation yesterday, while Tabi didn't want to accept it, she reluctantly agreed to living as a person while they tried to see if there was another way for her to go back to her original self. The rest of the day consisted of Yugito taking Tabi out to get clothes, courtesy of Yoichi's wallet, while said boy was brought to the Raikage's office for Bee to explain what had happened.

He was incredibly close to being sentenced to death, but was only saved by him bringing up the Akatsuki and how they were after jinchuriki for their tailed beasts. As it was, if Tabi did not have the same strengths or chakra as a tailed beast, then she was useless to their plan, thereby unintentionally saving their lives from being hunted down. Of course, that put Bee at risk still, but he had full control over the second strongest tailed beast. Well, THE strongest, when Yoichi informed them that the nine-tails was gone completely as far as he knew.

While this was enough to keep him from being put on death row, it wasn't enough to put him on good terms with the Raikage, now having to be under stricter supervision that Bee volunteered to do himself. But, with how things were now, Yugito and Tabi would have to get used to their new chakra, which Bee also said he'd watch over, deciding to kill two birds with one stone by crashing at Yugito's place.

The next morning was tiring for Yoichi considering all the events of the previous day. He barely got anything to eat with all the events going on, and he was dreading to see the condition of his wallet that he still hadn't gotten back. Shuffling to the kitchen, he saw Bee already awake and… cooking. Yoichi had to rub his eyes, shake his head, and slap his cheeks to make sure he was awake and his eyes weren't playing tricks on him. Indeed, he was cooking, but something was off.

"Uh, Bee? Why are you cooking… with tentacles?" Sprouting from underneath Bee's back were several tentacles that were assisting in the cooking. Yoichi mainly just hoped it didn't make the food taste like octopus.

"Breakfast is the most important meal of the day, and with Gyuki's help, it's also training, okay?" Yoichi still had three and a half weeks till the Kiri team returned, and he could tell it was going to be a long while.

After a thankfully normal tasting breakfast, with Tabi and Yugito being woken up early by Bee to both their annoyance, him wanting them to try to see how well they could still manipulate their chakra. With Yoichi being the test dummy, of course.

For Yugito, she had seemed to improve a lot. Her fighting power was the same as it was before, but she could manifest her own tail of power. As for Tabi, she was similarly on Yugito's level. The main difference between the two was Yugito was much faster and agile, while Tabi was still made up of chakra, able to manipulate her body to turn into a one tailed version of her original self, being able to become just larger than a fully grown bear.

However, while they both couldn't go into a two tailed form alone, they experimented with Tabi engulfing Yugito like armor, the two able make a pseudo-two tail form, which was possibly the same strength as their previous two-tailed form, but could only last a few minutes before having to stop. The one thing that Tabi was disappointed in, was that she could use something she called a 'tailed-beast bomb'. While Bee knew what that was, Yoichi had no idea, but with the word 'bomb' in the name, he was glad that they couldn't use it.

By the time they decided to stop, the boy was completely exhausted, almost struggling to walk back to Yugito's home to rest, heading to the room he was given and collapsing on the bed. He had to toss his clothes aside to get rid of, ruined by from cuts, tears, and scorch marks from trying not to get killed. He was practically drenched in sweat, from how much he had to dodge as well as the heat from all the fire jutsus Tabi and Yugito used, their signature ability being that their fire was blue, which was a lot hotter than regular fire.

Closing his eyes, he thought he'd get in a short nap before dinner, then sleep until whenever he was woken up the next morning, not wanting to wake up on his own. He wasn't able to notice the sound of his door softly closing or the gentle footsteps of someone approaching him, only to finally notice when they climbed on top of him. Not even bothering to open his eyes, he groaned.

"Yugito, c'mon… I'm tired… besides, didn't Tabi say not to have sex with me or something?" He asked, though felt it a bit strange, feeling her lick his chest.

"Guess again." A husky voice that completely did not belong to Yugito said. Opening his eyes, he met the mismatched eyes of Tabi, noticing a blush across her face.

"Wait, Tabi? Why are you here?" He asked, the other pouting as she sat up. He took a moment to look her over, not really having paid attention to what she wore before. Thankfully they didn't need to actually buy her any clothes, Tabi being able to just create and repair them with chakra, but she still wanted an idea of what she could use.

She eventually settled on a purple battle-kimono with fishnet armor underneath, a golden sash around her waist, with the kimono just barely covering her shoulders and cut midway at her thighs.

"What, am I not attractive to you? I saw the way you looked at me yesterday!" She said, pointing accursedly at him as he raised his hands defensively.

"No, no! You look amazing! It's just, I thought you hated me or something. Besides, after what I did to Yugito, I'd imagine you'd want to stay away from me." At that, she looked down to the side.

"Well, it's not that I hate you… I was just surprised at all of it… But, do you think you could… make me feel the way Yugito did? Even if I'm not human?" She asked, Yoichi blinking before sighing, shrugging his shoulders.

"I don't know. What I did with Yugito was on a whim, and that didn't turn out the way I planned. Because of that, all of this is happening and I don't understand anything about jinchuriki or tailed-beasts. Why ask that anyways?" She wouldn't meet his gaze as she leaned back down to rest her head on his shoulder, taking in a deep breath through her nose.

"I could share senses with Yugito when I was part of her. There's just something… intoxicating about you. Your scent, your taste, your warmth… I just, want to be near you. It makes me feel… safe and warm." She admitted, looking up at him. "Is it alright if I… spend the night with you tonight? I just couldn't sleep well last night, with everything that's happened, but now, I feel so… comfortable." Her eyes slowly drifted shut, nuzzling against him and letting out a soft purring sound, drifting off to sleep before he could answer.

"As long as you don't burn me alive, I won't mind…" He muttered, closing his eyes before falling asleep as well, finding it a lot more peaceful with her there.

* * *

Author's Note

And that's more bullshit I pulled out of nowhere that makes sense/doesn't make sense at the same time! So, why is Matatabi a girl? Because honestly, I don't know how I feel about Yugito. But, I found some nice artwork of a human Matatabi. So, this is one of the only parts of the backstory I haven't decided on, is if to throw in Yugito, Tabi, or both as part of the harem. Other Kumo girls will be on their way at some point.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	32. Paper Fans

Author's Note

Now back to our regularly scheduled story. Sorry for the double delay over three chapters, I've just been having a bit of trouble writing. I've also got this big report coming up that I need to finish for college, so I've been trying to knock out enough chapters that will last me for a short bit so chapters will be mostly ready.

TheLastNanabi: Glad to see people enjoying the idea! Honestly, don't know where it came from, just decided to do it and ran with it.

Naroku: True, true. But Shion might have to wait a bit. Have to get through this week first.

theundeadhero95: Considering the feedback I've gotten, I'll probably be making sure to put them both in.

Kurogano Yokaze: He does meet with them, but haven't thought up the situation to do so just yet. But, as for Samui and Yugito being close, I haven't seen anything official that says they were close. Mabui is the up for grabs for sure, but considering how she's the Raikage's assistant, it would be a bit harder compared to the other Kumo girls. But at least there's more than Iwa, where I only threw in Fu for that part since Taki is so close to Iwa.

stevesgaming87: I actually wasn't aware that there was an OC option, but now that you brought it to my attention, I've fixed it. Thanks!

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 32: Paper Fans

"Sounds like you've been busy." Konan stated, her and Yoichi sat at a small table that the former had made from her paper. The two of them had been talking for the past few hours, making origami together. Well, Yoichi was. Konan was turning paper into temporary furnishings for her room. Seems she had picked up on his past time of finding practical ways to use her techniques besides just origami.

"You'd think, right? But I've had a ton of downtime, with almost nothing to do, so I found a small origami shop and bought a lot of different paper to practice origami just the other day. Of course, I'm nowhere as good as you." She gave him a small smile and slight nod in appreciation. "So, what are you planning on doing now? Were you going to register as a ninja here?" She shook her head.

"I've had enough fighting. I rather settle down unless I'm needed. Maybe I'll take a look for that origami shop and see if they need help." He let out a chuckle, always amused when she showed genuine interest in anything related to origami. The stoicism as she seemed to brighten up never ceased to make him smile.

"That sounds like a good plan to me. All the other girls have some sort of job around here. Temari's the gardener, Kin's the cook, Tayuya's my bodyguard, and so on. From planning out your room alone, you'd make a nice interior decorator." He said in a joking manner, only to noticing Konan take it seriously.

"Hmm… Well, from my time with Nagato, I guess I'd be best suited as a secretary." Yoichi blinked and hung his head.

"Sadly, that position's taken." It's not that he didn't like Hinata taking the initiative. It's just that he overheard a conversation she had the morning before this week started about how she was scheduling appointments for him on her day, and he had been dreading it internally.

"I see… I guess decorator is fine. I might be able to make paper bouquets that aren't all white if I use colored paper, now that I think about it…" She muttered to herself. Yoichi let out an internal groan. A joke he had made at one time was going to go on, wasn't it? Looking at the time, he saw it was getting a bit late, standing up.

"You know, I could go for a bite to eat. You haven't eaten anything since you got here, care to join me?" She blinked and looked up at him before nodding slightly, getting up and walking with him out. They didn't see Kin or Tayuya while leaving, but from the sounds coming from the kitchen, they weren't having a good time.

Deciding not to use a henge, Konan took Yoichi's arm, leaning against them as he walked her around the village, showing off a few places for her future reference, leading her to a small stand that he said had the best flame-broiled fish, causing her to stare blankly at him.

"Two years and you still remember my favorite food?" He shrugged as they sat down, both of them ordering the same thing.

"How could I not forget when you asked for fourths back at my clan's home? I do forget which of my aunts made it, though…" He said, trying to think back. Wasn't easy when you had eleven aunts, eight of which took turns cooking.

"Fair enough." She said, taking a moment to look around the area. Konoha certainly had a bit of the charm in its civilian-focused areas, just like Ame did to her. Looking back to Yoichi, she tilted her head. "By the way, what's your favorite? You seem to enjoy just about anything." He blinked in response.

"My favorite food? That's easy, it's-" He was interrupted by their food arriving a bit quicker than anticipated. The smell of the food made Konan's stomach growl, much to her embarrassment and making Yoichi laugh a bit. "I'll tell you later. Let's go ahead and eat first!" He said before taking a bite.

Konan gave a look for not answering her question, but one bite of her fish was enough to forget it. While it wasn't the best she ever had, it was still really good. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she was finished, noticing that Yoichi was barely halfway through with his. Noticing that she was done, he blinked before smiling, offering her a bite from his.

"Still hungry? That brunch filled me up more than I thought." While she could go for a bit more, being fed? And in public? She glanced around, seeing not many people around, quickly leaning in and taking the offered food into her mouth. Yoichi blinked. "I wasn't really expecting that. I thought you'd just take the fork."

She felt herself blush, turning away from him until her cheeks went back to normal. Clearing her throat, she helped him finish the rest of his meal. Once they were done, he paid for their meal and showed her around the village a bit more as the sun slowly began to set. Part way through, the two of them ran into a familiar face. Familiar to Yoichi at least.

"Oh, Satsuki. Haven't seen you since you left for the transplant. How are you doing?" The female Uchiha seemed to be distracted, thinking about something, hearing his voice snapping her back to reality. When she saw who was addressing her, she narrowed her eyes to glare at him, noticing he was with a girl she hadn't seen before.

"And why do you care?" She snapped at him, Konan sensing hostility from her.

"I just wanted to make sure you're alright." Satsuki rolled her eyes, crossing her arms.

"I'm fine. Happy?" Yoichi let out a small sigh but nodded. "Good. If that's all, then I'll be on my way."

"Take care." He said as she walked away. When she was out of earshot, Konan turned to him.

"What's her problem?" Yoichi shook his head, offering his arm to Konan who hesitantly accepted it, the two heading back home.

"Out of all the girl's I've met, she's the hardest to read." He simply stated, Konan nodding slowly. Returning home a bit earlier than he usually had been, he came across the rest of the girls sitting around and talking. Kin and Tayuya looked a bit better, but the latter still looked a bit green around the gills so to speak, Kin looking exhausted.

"We'd have try to stay out of your way, but given the circumstances, we didn't really bother." Temari said, the others turning and looking to see Yoichi and Konan enter, Ino hopping up.

"You must be Konan! Kin and Tayuya mentioned you, so we were really just waiting for you guys to get back to meet you. I love that outfit, by the way!" Konan blinked at the greeting before clasping her hands in front of her and giving a small bow.

"I hope that we can all get along well." She said, not wanting to have them feel she was intruding. Ino blinked at the formal greeting before giggling, hugging the other girl.

"No need to be so formal with us! We're all friends here. It's not like we're continuously fighting over him. We've gone past that. Tomorrow, we're going to take you shopping! Though, not with Kin and Tayuya, they've still tomorrow, but the day after that you'll be able to get to know them more. Yoichi told you about our little schedule, right?" Konan felt her head spin a bit from how fast the girl seemed to talk without taking a breath, nodding slowly.

Yoichi couldn't help but laugh, Ino pulling Konan over to introduce her to the others she hadn't met. He made his way over to where Kin and Tayuya were sitting, kneeling down between them.

"You two feeling better?" He asked, both of them nodding some.

"Yeah, but just fucking barely. I've gone from feeling like shit to feeling like crap." Tayuya said, Kin following up.

"Hinata says she has a good remedy to help, but it'll knock us out all night. I underestimate how much we could handle, though. I'm surprised you're fine." He lightly hugged them both, glad they were fine.

"I might have cheated thanks to a seal that breaks down alcohol and poisons with chakra. Going to need to recharge it, though. Would have put it in stasis if I knew this was your plan… but it would probably be better if I didn't." Tayuya blinked before groaning.

"Dammit shithead, you should be suffering too… I'll only forgive you if you put that shit on me, too." He chuckled, Kin nodding in agreement. It'd be helpful for both missions and drinking parties.

"Alright, alright. You two just get some rest. I'd say you're welcome to sleep with me, but considering the condition it was in earlier…" He trailed off, remembering the memories he had gotten from his shadow clones.

"Its fine, let Konan sleep with you tonight. You probably haven't seen her in a while, so we can't really blame you. I guess it's our punishment for having alcohol." Kin said, Tayuya weakly elbowing her.

"More like your punishment for making me fucking suffer and miss the rest of the shitty day." She muttered, Kin giggling lightly.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll make lunch tomorrow, your choice." Tayuya seemed oddly satisfied with that offer, nodding before standing up slowly.

"Alright, I'm off to bed then. Hinata! Where's that shitty remedy?" She asked, getting the pale eyed girl's attention, excusing herself to help get the remedy together, Kin deciding to go to bed as well. Temari waved to them all, wanting to get up early to tend to the garden in the morning, Ino busy talking with Konan, the two moving to Konan's room, Ino wanted to see what she had planned out. That just left…

"Master…" He heard a soft voice call, feeling to arms wrap around him from behind. "I've been wanting to at least talk with you for the past few days, but the others said it would be rude… Can we talk now?" He smiled, turning around to look at Naruko, nodding. Since the others had gone on to bed, he led her back to his room, sittng on the bed. She took the opportunity and sat in his lap sideways, leaning against him, one arm wrapping around her back to help support her.

"What did you want to talk about?" Naruko took a moment, closing her eyes before opening them again.

"It's Satsuki… I've been visiting her and tryng to keep her company, but she's been colder and more distant than before. I'm worried about her… do you think she'll be okay?" Yoichi sighed, gently scratching behind one of her ears, something that made her let out something akin to a purr.

"I want to say she will be, but I can't read her at all. There's something bothering her, but she either doesn't want to admit it, or she doesn't know what it is yet. All I can say is to just continue to be her friend, but wait for her to be ready. I know you're worried about her, but there's not much we can do until she wants our help." She nods slowly, letting out a sad sigh.

"Is it wrong if I want to spend the night with you again? It's just so lonely without you…" Yoichi smiled lightly, leaning in and giving her a light kiss.

"I wouldn't mind if you joined." They both looked over to see Konan standing in the doorway, wearing nothing but a bra and shorts for sleeping Yoichi guessed. Noticing them staring, she blinked before looking down. "Oh, Ino picked these out for me. I didn't brng any clothes, and she said I shouldn't wear clothes made of paper. Seems we're roughly the same size."

"So, it's alright for me to sleep here tonight?" Naruko asked, Konan nodding. She quickly found herself in a tight hug before the blonde ran off to get changed into something more comfortable. Yoichi let out a chuckle as Konan just looked a bit confused.

"There's a certain irony to this. If it wasn't for me, you'd probably be trying to kill her. Maybe as a guy. I still don't know if I was the reason she switched with her counterpart." He said, getting into bed after stripping down to just his boxers, Konan joining him moments later.

"So, that's her, then. The former jinchuriki of the nine-tails… I guess you're right, there is irony in this. But, for some reason, I feel like just talking with her, or him, would have changed my mind and Nagato's, just like you." Yoichi shrugged, wrapping an arm around her, Konan getting closer to him.

"With how energetic both of them are and were, you'd have to find some way to be able to get them to just take a moment and talk. Speaking of Nagato, don't you need to contact him?" Konan thought for a moment before shaking her head.

"Yes, but that can wait until tomorrow. He'll understand." She sai, Yoichi nodding just as a yellow and orange blur darted into the room, closing the door, and sliding into bed on the other side of Yoichi, clinging to him.

"Master~ you're so warm~" Naruko cooed, nuzzling against him. He wrapped his other arm around her, giving them both a kiss before laying his head down and closing his eyes.

"Good night you two." He says.

"Night Master~" Naruko replied, kissing his cheek.

"Goodnight… but don't expect me to call you that as well." He let out a light chuckle, Konan turning the light off with a flick of her wrist and a small flurry of paper, and the three drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning was a peaceful one. Instead of being woken up by anyone, he woke up on his own, to his surprise. Opening his eyes, he noticed Naruko still in bed with him, Konan absent. Looking over he saw the time… ten a.m? He sat up, Naruko letting out a whine.

"Five more minutes…" She muttered, Yoichi lightly running a hand through her hair as he looked around. Strange, wasn't Kin and Tayuya supposed to take the rest of their day? Then, he noticed a tray of food near the corner of the bed, making him blink, making a shadow clone for the sole purpose of not moving to move it closer before it poofed into smoke. On the tray, there was a letter.

"Hey shithead, we've decided that me and Kin don't need the extra day. We'll be around you the most anyways. Since Naruko is already with you, she can take her day early. Hinata would, but she's got plans that have to be tomorrow. We're taking the day to show Konan around and take her shopping, don't try looking for your wallet because we have it. Left you both some breakfast since we weren't sure how long you'd sleep." He read under his breath, the letter not having a name but from the contents he could tell it was Tayuya's doing.

"That's surprisingly nice of her." He said, Naruko sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Mmhm…" She said, letting out a yawn. "What is?" He hands her the note, Naruko reading it to herelf quickly before pouncing on Yoichi.

"Yay! I get to be with Master today~!" She exclaimed happily, nuzzling against him. He chuckled lightly, kissing her cheek before pulling the tray of food closer.

"Now, now, food first, then we can have fun." He said, making her pout before she got an idea. Looking at him innocently, she opened her mouth up some, staring into his eyes. It took him a moment before realizing she wanted him to feed her. Not minding, he did just that, Naruko eating every bit he offered her, all the while leaning against him.

He had to admit, the way she could act was both adorable and arousing, pulling of the innocent but sexy look perfectly. When they were finished, he made a shadow clone to go put things away, laying back with Naruko nuzzling into his chest.

"So, anything in particular you want to do today?" He asks her, Naruko thinking for a moment before shaking her head.

"Nope! I could just lie down with you all day." She said, pausing a moment before getting another idea, climbing on top of him to straddle him, leaning down into his ear. "Although, I am pretty thirsty right now~" She said softly, trailing kisses down his neck and chest, crawling down his body slowly, taking the waistband of his boxers between her teeth and slowly pulling down, letting his length free. Her expression seemed to lighten up at the mere sight of it, leaning in to give the head a small kiss, before nuzzling her cheek against it.

Yoichi didn't need to say anything, propping himself up to meet her eyes and watch her. As if she knew exactly what to do, she began to give his shaft small licks all over, giving it the occasional kiss, handling it gently like it was an object of worship. To her, of course, it was at least. She started out slow, trying to keep up the cutesy façade, before slowly transitioning to being more lewd, raking her tongue along the length slowly, looking at him with half-lidded, sultry eyes.

"Good girl~" He told her, his voice just loud enough for her to hear him, but that was all she needed. Eyelids fluttering, she arched her back and let out a moan as she came, those words ingrained in her body and mind to allow her release. The only other way she could get it is by having him inside her.

"Thank you, Master~" She coos before leaning back down to take his length into her mouth, slowly taking each inch and savoring every bit of his taste, not even stopping as she took him into her throat, only pausing when her lips were wrapped tightly around the base. She held herself for a moment before pulling back, panting heavily, a thin trail of saliva connecting her mouth to his length.

Having gotten an idea, she creates to shadow clones with ease, the three readjusting their position, the original taking him back into her mouth as the two clones moved beneath her to suckle on his balls, each taking one nut gently into her mouth. Yoichi let out a groan, placing his hands on the back of the clones' heads, feeling their tongues roll both of them around in their mouths.

It wasn't obvious at first, but he realized Naruko's real plan, feeling as if his balls were becoming bigger, the clones using the chakra they were given to have him produce more sperm, the original slowly moving her head, taking his full length into her mouth and throat before moving back till her lips her pursed at the tip, only to take him fully again.

He couldn't deny that while she could be ditz sometimes, Naruko thought up some great ideas when she wasn't a ditz. He would have to keep the ideas for shadow clones for future experiences. With triple the attention, the original picking up the pace to the point she was practically fucking him with her throat, his shaft began to throb in her mouth.

"Naruko, I'm about to…!" He couldn't finish, but Naruko was ready, pulling back just enough to let him flood her mouth immediately with his cum, which she swallowed quickly to drink down the rest, Yoichi letting out a long groan, his hands tangling in the girl's hair as he pumped load after load into her mouth, Naruko not wasting a single drop.

When he finished, he laid back, breathing a bit hard, Naruko stripping out of her clothes before moving back up to his side, pressing herself against him, her nipples pressing into him a bit roughly. After a few moments, he got his own idea, smirking as his chakra helped him recover faster than he would have normally, rolling on top of Naruko.

She widened her eyes in surprise but didn't complain, even as she felt her hand lifted above her head and pinned to the headboard of the bed by chakra-shackles. She took one look into his eyes and couldn't look away. She knew enough about him that he was using some genjutsu on her, but she didn't mind. His were always the best.

"You're my sexy, adorable little pet~" He cooed, running a hand along her cheek, the gentleness of his touch making her go weak. "So obedient, so caring, so loving… You're such a good girl." Right on cue, her body reacted to those words, as she had accidentally, or possibly purposely, trained herself to do. Or did he actually train her? She didn't know anymore, but she didn't care.

She watched as he blindfolded her, moving away from her, making her whimper as she lost his touch. It would only be a few moment later before she felt him again, but this time it was all over. Every sensitive place she had, every spot that would make her melt if rubbed the right way, she felt him carress. Her back arched as she tried to let out a moan, but all that came out was a howl.

His voice was in her head, telling her what a good girl she was, praising her for being so obedient. Each orgasm she had didn't seem to end, each new one only building on top of the last. Even if she wanted to struggle, she couldn't, her body giving in quickly to the illusion, melting into bliss.

Yoichi looked down with a smile at Naruko, her eyes rolled up, blank and glazed over, staring at nothing, panting heavily with a wide grin on her face. Every time she came in the illusion, her hips would twitch, her slit letting out more of her juices.

Of course, this wasn't done without reason, him getting down to the main purpose for putting her under the genjutsu as he sat up, pressing his hands lightly against her stomach. Closing his eyes, he used a basic medical scan on her body to check her chakra. After a few moments he stopped, letting out a sigh. It seems Kurama's chakra had become a part of her as well. Not a tailed beast, but she no longer had regular chakra.

When she had switched with their Naruto, she didn't have the chakra mixed up to this extent, considering she hardly was trained in controlling the tailed beast enough to even talk to it as far as he knew. After two years, Kurama's chakra and her own had fused to become something else. He had expected it after his time in Kumo, but he just had to be sure. Naruko was in no danger in case Obito found a way to use the tailed beasts again.

Letting out a sigh of relief, he sat back, releasing the shackles and ended the genjutsu, taking a drink of his unofficially patented water to restore what he used up. As Naruko came to, she sat up slowly before looking to Yoichi, smiling and moving closer to him, small purple heart in her eyes.

"Master, that was wonderful~" She said, nuzzling into his neck, Yoichi smiling softly and running his hand lightly through her hair.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. Now, let's get cleaned up." He said, lifting her in his arms, carrying her bridal style to the shower.

* * *

Author's Note

Fin. Not of the story, just the chapter. I've had some fun writing this, hopefully it was fun reading this. I just skipped the flashback since we're already ahead on those, and I just wanted a bit of Naruko action. I dunno, felt it was needed. Not much else to say today.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	33. Strength Unwanted

Author's Note

I had an idea. So, remember how I had two chapters that were dedicated to flashbacks? That actually works out a lot better for me, since it lets me write up two chapters in one day a lot easier. So, for an experiment to change things up, the story will alternate between main story and flashback chapters, just for the sake of giving me a bit more time to plan things out and take care of stuff in real life.

Also, I'd just like to say that I probably should space chapters out a bit more in uploading, since uploading after about 24 hours of the last update has the story show up properly for me. Not sure about others, but it might help others keep track of the story since some chapters don't appear to show up for some people.

Just as a quick example, as of me writing this, chapter 29 has had 173 visitors, chapter 30 has 111, and chapter 31 has 131. Just makes me think that people aren't able to see the chapters, since I would expect the number of views to steadily decrease since people might not want to read more part way through when reading from the beginning. But enough rambling, onwards!

Oops, sorry, one last thing, but thank you for 20k views everyone! Keeping me alive and willing to write!

Kurogano Yokaze: Honestly was a bit surprised at how long your review was, but I appreciate it nonetheless! I'd like to try and keep things as close to canon as possible, so in regards to Yugito and Samui, I'd say they'd at least be familiar with each other, but not related. As for Fu going to Iwa and not Kusa, I did try to make sure to research as much as I could, but I didn't find anything in relation to Taki being allied with Konoha, so that's mainly an oversight of mine. What is said about Taki is that they have their own jinchuriki because of its reputation of having incredibly skilled jonin.

The reason why I chose Iwa instead of Kusa was for a few reasons. Karin would be with Orochimaru and I have something planned for her already, so other than Ryuzetsu, there wasn't many other reasons for going there, but in Iwa, Yoichi could work on Earth Release. Fu wasn't brought to Iwa just because it was nearby, but because it was the biggest village nearby. Onoki and Shibuki were both made aware of the threat of Akatsuki and their plan to use the beasts to attack them, so for the safety of their village and the rest, they would be willing to guard the jinchuriki in Iwa, which is why Han and Roshi returned as well.

Hopefully that makes sense, because I don't remember if I even implied it, and others will be able to understand as well. I do apologize if this block of text is annoying people, but I just wanted to clear it up since my thought process sometimes goes beyond what I write down that I might not clarify enough or give enough information. I will make sure to work on that. Just to end things off, I wasn't aware Kagura existed mainly because I haven't played the games she's featured in, but I don't think I'll include her only for the reason she's only seen in two games and never in the manga, anime, or any movies. I just don't know much about her and can't really see what she would be like.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 33: Strength Unwanted

 **13 Months, 26 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

It was three weeks since his arrival already, and Yoichi had barely gotten any training done. His foot was much better, no longer in a cast and able to walk by himself, but it was a bit weaker from not being used. The previous day was the intended last day for his stay, but from how much he was enjoying his time, and needing to actually get some practice in, he said he would stay a few more weeks.

To the Kiri's group surprise when he told him them that, he said it was fine for them to head back to Kiri without him, wanting to head back alone. They said it could be too dangerous of a journey, and that the Mizukage made it clear that if Yoichi died, they would suffer the same fate, which he just laughed at. Telling them not to worry and to trust him, they reluctantly agreed to leave him behind, staying the night in Iwa before heading back to Kiri in the morning.

For Yoichi's morning, he'd wake up to Fu's sleeping form on top of his, snoring a bit loudly. She had apparently gotten used to being around him so much that the bit of manners she was taught growing up and being around others were thrown out. As if on cue, a few moments after he opened his eyes, Fu would stir before sitting up.

"Mornin'." She says with a tired smile, rubbing one eye before letting out a yawn and hopping out of bed, but this time in her underwear. After their little encounter a week and a half ago, Fu had talked with Kurotsuchi alone for a good few hours for some reason, and since then, she always wore something around Yoichi, although she tried to wear only enough to cover up her private parts.

The two of them dressed and made their way to meet with Kurotsuchi to eat breakfast, Yoichi making sure to stretch his foot carefully, wanting to get back into full shape as quickly as he could. Meeting with the native Iwa nin, she greeted them cheerfully, having gotten close to the other two over the weeks. She spent so much training that she hardly had time to socialize, but being assigned to watch over Yoichi has made her realize how important that it really was, and would easily call Fu her best friend at this point.

Sitting down, they chatted idly as they ate, planning out their day. Yoichi wanted to work more on an Earth technique that he made travel quickly underground, always dreading how crowded the streets were when getting around the village with his injured foot. Of course, they suggested that he could always travel by the roofs, but he admitted he had a bit of a fear of falling. Not heights, just an uncontrolled fall. As silly as it was, the girls teasing him about it, they couldn't deny it would helpful for positioning in battle. Problem was that right now, going halfway across the village with two people took up half of his capacity

Fu had been working with Han and Roshi, being taught how to tap into her tailed beast's power to the point where she could speak with it. Though neither Han nor Fu knew that they had actual names, Yoichi revealing it by accident when he said Chomei instead of Nanabi. Roshi knew the name of his beast, Son Goku, but didn't want to acknowledge it, not wanting to seem soft.

Just as they were finishing up their meal, Roshi and Han quickly made their way to where they were eating in the Tsuchikage mansion.

"Fu! You're alright! Quick, you need to come with us, the Akatsuki snuck into the village and they're after you!" Roshi said, looking a bit panicked. The three younger shinobi looked to each other before standing up, holding their breath, and disappearing into the floor after the girls placed a hand on either shoulder.

They appeared covered in dirt and small rocks at a training ground, the three of them shaking themselves off, Yoichi taking a moment to fight off the wave of fatigue from using it so quickly. That moment would cost them as Han and Roshi appeared in front of them before they could move out again.

"What's gotten into you? You're in danger! You need to come with us!" Roshi said, Han remaining silent. The girls got into their fighting stances, Yoichi still hunched over to recover before standing up straight.

"Seems our emergency plan would come in handy after all." He stated, making the two older shinobi look at him questioningly. "First off, you've got the personalities wrong. Roshi is the one who's supposed to be silent, even in a crisis. Han is calm and quiet to most, but he's more open than Roshi and is much more concerned with Fu's safety."

"We also have special nicknames in case the Akatsuki do attack, so we can let each other know what's going on without having other people panic. Yoichi's is Snuggles and Kuro-chan's is Snowball! I'd tell you why, but that's a secret." Fu says, a bit nonchalant with the situation. The other girl lets out a sigh.

"They didn't need to know that… Besides those two facts, we also know not to stick together if Akatsuki does come out, since that could mean they could take three tailed beasts at once. Plus, whoever you are impersonating Han, you have the wrong hand in your kimono." The two imposters narrowed their eyes before poofing into smoke.

"Told you they wouldn't fall for it." A deep voice said as the smoke dispersed.

"Oh, shut the fuck up! You damn well know that this shit is all that puppet fucker's fault for not getting enough damn information! No matter, we got the shittiest jinchuriki out first, and two sacrifices for Jashin-sama!" The other exclaimed. Yoichi felt a bit of nostalgia from the amount of cursing that the latter of the two had before a small sense of dread sent in. Out of all the members, it had to be these two.

"This isn't good. The two of them aren't going to go down easily. Stitches on the right, Kakuzu, has multiple hearts that need to be killed. Fuck boy on the left, Hidan, is essentially invincible unless we slice him up, but the other one can stitch him back together. Also, don't let him get any of your blood." He whispered to the girls. While Konan was going to try to stop Nagato's plan from the inside, he had figured it failed from not hearing from her. As a precaution, she had told him a bit about each member in case he had to fight any of them. It was only a slim chance, but considering who he's been around for his travels, it significantly increased the chances.

"The fuck are you whispering to each other for? Better be your goodbyes, because this is where you fuckers die!" The one on the left shouted, brandishing a three-bladed scythe and charging at them, his partner standing still. Yoichi and the girls all jumped away, landing in three places, a good sized gap between themselves and the attacker. "I wonder which of you I should sacrifice first…? I'm thinking the black-haired bitch!"

"Not today, fuck boy!" Yoichi yelled, running through several handsigns, trapping him in a cage of rock. As it was, they couldn't fight, only survive until help arrived. His underground transport should have alerted the guards as they left under the main wall. All they had to do was find them.

"The hell did you call me!? Guess you're volunteering, then!" He said, swinging the scythe, only to have the blade bounce off. Iwa wasn't just known for rocks, they were known for the strongest rocks. While it would have worked anywhere else, the rocks were dense enough that his scythe could cut through. Luckily Hidan relied more on his agility, rather than his strength, only needing a single drop of blood to end just about any fight.

"Kakuzu! Get your ass moving and help!" The more stoic of the two sighed, rushing up to the earth prison and shattered it with a single punch. That kind of strength definitely wasn't natural, and neither were their foes.

"I'm sure you can handle three pups. We only need the jinchuriki alive, so go all out. I'll keep an eye out for any backup." He said, Hidan glaring at him before thinking a moment, a sadistic smile spreading across his face at the thought of having sacrifices.

"Sounds like a plan to me!" He yelled before charging at Yoichi, intending on taking him out first for the insult moments ago. Yoichi was ready for anything, running back, narrowly avoiding the scythe as it was thrown at him, further annoying Hidan. Looking at the other two, he noticed that the three of them were all keeping their distance from him, completely on guard, not moving to attack him.

"What, you fuckers scared? C'mon, give me a damn challenge! I'll even let you shits hit me!" He exclaimed, tryng to provoke them or at least make them drop their guard to attack. They didn't fall for it. "The hell is wrong with you? We're trying to fucking murder you! Are you all that goddamn weak that you can't even fight back?" Again, none of them moved. Hidan let out a frustrated yell.

"Kakuzu! Fuck your plan! They're just going to keep running away! I think they know my trick or some shit!" He said, looking to his partner. Kakuzu stayed silent, not moving. "You fucker, come and help do our damn job alread- OOF!" He was cut off by feeling something hitting his chest, sending him flying into a tree. "The fuck was that…?" He said, rubbing his head as he looked up, just in time to notice Kakuzu land in front of him, suddenly without his cloak and with his hearts out beside him.

"One of them put you into a genjutsu where you just stood in the middle of them. When you didn't get out of it, I tried to wake you up, but the three of them kept stopping me. Finally managed to hit you out of it, but we may have to retreat." Kakuzu stated, hearts quickly retreating back into him in time to avoid a volley of earth spikes.

"What? Why!? They're fucking kids!" Hidan yelled, looking over to notice that Kakuzu was probably right. At some point, Han and Roshi had arrived, turning into their full tailed beast forms. Fu was using four wings to suspend herself in the air above everyone, with Kurotsuchi standing up straight, a bit winded from using so many techniques. As for Yoichi, he was casually standing around, eating an apple.

"Not just kids, two jinchuriki with control over their beasts. The seven tails jinchuriki is able to use four tails with little problem, and the other girl can make rock spears from the ground that have come close to taking out my hearts." He said, Hidan standing up and narrowing his eyes, getting serious for once, which he rarely did.

"Still, three beasts? That's a fuck ton of money for you and less work for the Akatsuki. I'll take out the earth bitch and… wait, the fuck is that guy doing? Having a damn snack?" His eyes stayed on Yoichi, who had even requested the others to wait instead of using this time to attack. He simply claimed that he knew what he was doing when asked why.

"He's the one that worries me the most. He not only is relaxed, but he hasn't moved from that spot since you were put in that genjutsu. The girls alone were giving me trouble until the other two jinchuriki arrived." Hidan raised an eyebrow.

"He worries you? And he hasn't done shit? The fuck is wrong with you? I'll take care of him now!" He started to move forward, only for Kakuzu to stop him.

"He worries me because the way he acts is similar to how Hashirama did. He would never worry about battle until he saw someone as a threat to the others around him, and only then would he step in. The relaxed posture tells me he has confidence in the others that they don't need his help. Even as I'm trying to kill them, he was able to calmly talk with the two girls as if this was basic training, or like they were still at breakfast. He's not fighting because he's weak, he's not fighting because he doesn't need to, and if he did, I think you'll discover what death is like." Hidan widened his eyes, never having hear Kakuzu speak so seriously to him before. Even if his god wasn't going to be happy, he trusted his partner's decision to retreat. Before he could speak, though, the boy spoke.

"Hey! Sorry to interrupt, but I couldn't help but overhear your talk considering we're like, 30 meters away from each other. I think. Not good at judging distances. Anyways, thought I'd let you know that while I am confident in my friends here, I'm not fighting because I just don't like fighting. Before you get all confused, yes, I am a shinobi, but I just don't like putting in all the extra effort." He said, getting the Akatsuki members to look at him blankly.

"Alright, never mind what I just said. He's just an idiot. Let's get this over with." Kakuzu said, feeling one of his eyes twitch. Before they could move, Yoichi held up both his hands.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute! Let's take it easy! Listen, Kakuzu, you like money, right? I do too. Maybe not as much as you, but it's how I'd rather make a living than killing people. I've got a business I've started up, and so far it's booming pretty well, so I've had it turned into a company. Called Yo-Inc, currently the only thing we sell is bottled Water of Life, maybe you've heard of it? Haven't even started making stock, but already have brokers clamoring for shares. If you're willing to stop and talk for a moment, I'd love to make a deal with you." Hidan rolled his eyes, not falling for such a ploy, getting ready to run out again before being held back and restrained by Kakuzu.

"You're Yoichi Sataka, then? Of the Sataka clan? I remember seeing your name when I was checking on economic trends." Hidan couldn't believe his ears. Kakuzu checking economic trends? He swore all he did was get bounties from shinobi! Well, from what he saw when he wasn't doing his more elaborate sacrificial ceremonies. Maybe he should have talked to him more? Wait, he did enough talking, Kakuzu was the silent one.

"The very same! I guess you've heard of me then, which makes things a bit easier. I am willing to offer you to be an additional business partner for ten percent of the profits, five percent coming from my own. We'll set up a side storage for your shares to pick up whenever you'd like, and you can have access to all transactions to make sure you're getting your proper share. In return, I'd like to request that you don't hunt down jinchuriki or tailed beasts, and possibly find a way to… freeze Akatsuki's current plan for a while." Kakuzu thought hard about this for a moment. Not on whether it was moral to take the deal, but if it was worth his price.

"Say if I do take it… My 'partner' won't be bought the same way. Do you expect me to just let him head back and blab about me betraying the Akatsuki?" Yoichi shrugged, Hidan not having a good feeling in his stomach.

"I'd rather not have him going around killing people… We can just get rid of him here. Between Kurotsuchi and Roshi's lava release, and Han's boil release, we could probably melt him or at least trap him in stone." Hidan began to intensely sweat. Kakuzu liked him enough to not let them do that, right?

He got his answer as he felt Kakuzu sew his arms and legs together to keep him still, then his mouth before he could plead for mercy.

* * *

 **13 Months, 27 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

Overall, the previous day had gone great. Hidan was disposed of in some corner of the training ground just as help arrived. Of course, they were thoroughly confused to see Kakuzu still fine though the others said that it was all taken care of. Yoichi wrote up a letter to honor his part of the deal, with the criminal saying he'd do his best, but had not guarantees it would last for long.

Yoichi then had to write a letter to Mei to let her know of the situation, which he knew she wouldn't like but begrudgingly agree to the conditions. Fu decided to step up her training, deciding that for the next few days, that was all she would work on, having seen the strength Han and Roshi showed while she could only support the rest of them. To do so, Han and Roshi would have to travel a bit from the village, which they considered the best time to do so was then since they'd doubt any other Akatsuki members would attack.

This left Yoichi and Kurotsuchi alone for a while as well. The rest of the previous day was reporting what had happened followed by taking a break from training from the morning's events. The next day, it was back to training, the two in a taijutsu sparring match, Yoichi attacking as Kurotsuchi blocked and dodged, mainly as exercise to get back into shape after about three weeks of nothing.

"I have to say, I'm a bit impressed." She told him after they finally took a break. He looked at her and blinked. "For someone who doesn't like to fight, you sure train hard. And hit hard, too." She added, rubbing a spot on her arm that was bruised after blocking a particularly hard kick. He shrugged and sighed.

"It's nothing, really. Like I've said, I've got to be ready in case something happens. If Kakuzu didn't take that deal, then I would have joined in to try and keep them from getting away. I'm just lucky that you were very effective against him so I could join in as extra support if needed and sit out. Even luckier was he thought me trying to place weight on my good foot was me just being casually relaxed." She rolled her eyes. Honestly, she couldn't tell whether Kakuzu's interpretation or Yoichi's statement was truer. She trusted him, but not when it came to his fighting experience, and she wanted to know why.

"Okay, look, I want to know the truth." She said, crossing her arms. Yoichi tilted his head as if asking her to elaborate. "You know I've seen the seals on you. Artificial weights, chakra dampening, chakra absorbing, storage seals on your body… and not just one or two of each, they're all over you! Fu even told me how every morning you check to make sure each one is working, sometimes strengthening them, but never once has she seen you deactivate or weaken one, even with your foot broken. Sure, it's for training, but the amount you have is not normal."

By absorption, she meant the kind one would use to deplete someone's chakra. For dampening, it was used for training by requiring one to use more chakra to use a technique, and as they got more used to the technique, they could use less chakra to use it, like how some shinobi could use powerful jutsus with little effort after extended use. He looked at her another moment before sighing.

"It's not that big of a deal. There's one genin back in konoha who has weights so heavy that he makes craters just by taking them off. I heard how he even took them off and threw one at an enemy when Konoha was attacked, and it caved their head in!" She shook her head.

"I want you to prove it. Show me the seals. I won't tell anyone, I just want to see them. All of them." He looked into her eyes, as if she was expecting to show that she was joking. She wasn't, of course, but he tried to play it off. With a sigh, he stripped down to just his boxers, a dark purple color she found was his favorite and most plentiful kind, and made a hand seal, the seals on his body showing up like invisible ink under a black light.

She blushed a bit from seeing him almost nude, before looking closer, taking her time to look over him. She had been interested and had looked a bit over seals in her spare time, not really understanding much but able to identify what a majority of them were. The results were definitely not worth a 'no big deal' situation.

"And these are all active, even now?" She asked, to which he nodded. She sighed, moving back. "Ten chakra dampening seals, ten chakra absorption seals, sixteen weight seals, twelve storage seals, eight small seals I don't know, and two large seals I also don't know… Yoichi, what are you thinking? Better yet, how are you able to withstand all of them? How strong are you?" He stayed quiet, not looking at her. After a few moments, he spoke.

"The eight small ones are for a few various things like helping me hide from sensors as well as preventing the seals on me from showing up unless I purposely show them. As for the large ones, one breaks down poisons, alcohol, and even some drugs to make sure I stay level headed." That didn't answer her questions, but still was somewhere.

"And for the last one?" It was incredibly odd as far as seals were. She wasn't even entirely sure it was a seal considering it had an entirely different style. But what was concerning was how it was on his chest over where his heart was.

"I can't tell you. It's one of, if not the biggest secrets of my clan. Only the clan head should even know it exists, just showing it to you would have you sentenced to death if I ever told my grandfather." He said before making another hand seal, the markings on his body fading away.

"Yoichi, it's borderline insane what you're putting your body through. How can you withstand all of that? A single weight seal like that should be at least two hundred and fifty pounds, and those chakra absorption and dampening seals… To use a single jutsu, you have to use enough chakra as if you were doing it forty times at once! The storage seals aren't as bad, but I'm surprised you can put anything in them without passing out. I have to know, why do you have these? How can you handle it all?" She couldn't believe he was able to keep going for so long, just in one day alone. He seemed completely… normal, like they hardly affected him at all.

"Alright, I'll tell you. But you can't let anyone else know, alright?" She nodded, him sighing as he sat down. "I didn't have this much on me before. It's a traditional way of my clan for training that's been effective enough that my father still adopted the use on me even after leaving. When someone begins training, they are then given their first few seals, the chakra dampening to help build chakra reserves and weights to for strength and speed. As they grow up, the seals are strengthened as needed, making sure that the child is always requiring to put in extra effort, but only just enough so it doesn't hinder them from living.

"I started out fairly average, an extra pound on the weights about every week, every three weeks the chakra dampening seal was made stronger. How it got to here, is the god tree water. You were there with your grandfather when I told him my story of how I found it. But, I left out a good bit. After drinking the water, I tripped and fell in. When I got out, I could feel power coursing through me. I felt like I could take on the world. And that scared me. I was given strength that I can't handle, and to block it off, I have to use all these seals. I have to keep increasing them because I continue to grow stronger like normal, but almost twice as fast it feels like." He took a moment to breath, looking down at his hands.

"The only other person who knows about this is my grandfather who had to help me apply the seals in the first place. But as you saw, I'm covered in them. The seals don't get much stronger. As I'm out, he's looking for a way that can regulate my strength. It sounds a bit silly, though. I might not need to train at all, yet I still do. I have to, else my chakra feels like it will burst out of me. It's happened twice so far, and I don't want it to happen again. Some may say it's a blessing, but to me, it's a curse. I only want to protect, but this… this makes me want to destroy. To unleash everything I have just to feel normal again." He went quiet for a moment, Kurotsuchi putting a hand on his shoulder.

"If you didn't have those seals… what do you think might happen?" She asks, Yochi giving her a sad look.

"I don't know. But honestly, I'm terrified to find out."

* * *

Author's Note

Yay, more bullshit! But its bullshit that I'd say is fair. He gets stronger, but he doesn't want to be. He's essentially afraid of himself and what he could possibly do, and want to hold back as much as he can. How can this be, you may ask? Well, to make more sense of it, you would have to think back to the full story of what happened when he drank the water. Where exactly did he end up? That is the best hint I can give without telling everything.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	34. A Surprise Summit

Author's Note

So, sometimes I get really tired and think up ideas for this story or other stories that are ridiculous. This one falls under the so bad that it might be good that I'd thought I share. If you've heard of the reality show Survivor or the animated 'for kids/teens' version Total Drama Island, it's essentially that, but with Naruto characters. You've got the Konoha 12 and the Suna siblings, from shippuden, and then the Akatsuki randomly divided into two teams. The host and their assistant? Orochimaru and Kabuto. It's fucking terrible but even when I'm awake the concept alone is fantastic. I did think of more details, but don't want this to take up most of the page.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 34: A Surprise Summit

Naruko found the strength return to her legs fairly quickly, the two washing each other off, Naruko helping Yoichi before he took a seat, watching as she washed herself, making her movements more exaggerated to tease him and prompt him for another round. Of course, while he wouldn't usually object to it, he also didn't want to wear himself out so early.

"So, sure there isn't anything you'd want to do today?" He asks, Naruko thinking for a moment, rinsing out her hair.

"Mmm… Well, not really. But, if you want to do something, we could go see Granny Tsunade. She told us before we came home yesterday that she wanted to see you, but we kinda forgot to let you know." He blinked before sighing, standing up to flick her forehead. She flinched and let out a small sound before feeling his arms wrap around her from behind, the flick quickly forgotten as she leans back into him, nuzzling into his neck.

"If she hasn't called for me, it must not be that important. But you should let me know these things a bit sooner." She nodded, turning around to press her soft, bountiful chest against his, but he suddenly let go, grabbing onto his shoulder, and gave out a sound of pain.

"Master? What's wrong?" Naruko asked him, Yoichi shaking his head and beginning to leave the shower quickly.

"Just a cramp, I'll take care of it real quick, you go ahead and finish up." He said, exiting the bathroom, leaving her confused and worried, but decided to do as he said. A few minutes later, she exited as well, finding her a fresh set of clothes for her and Yoichi dressed while sitting on the edge of the bed, though rubbing his shoulder.

"Sorry about that, guess I've had too much exercise and not enough water the past few days." He said with chuckle. Naruko nodded, getting dressed before sitting next to him, leaning her head against his other shoulder. They sat for a few moments, Yoichi letting the pain subside, before standing up.

"Alright, let's go meet with Tsunade. Then, if it takes a while, we can go grab some ramen." That lit up her face, beaming happily at him as she hugged him briefly before jumping over to the door.

"C'mon! Let's go, let's go!" She said, bouncing in place, making Yoichi laugh. If there was anything that didn't change between her and her male counterpart, it was their love of ramen.

They quickly made their way to the Hokage's office, entering without any hassle, spotting Tsunade and Jiraiya speaking with Kakashi, the three older shinobi turning to them as they entered.

"Lord Hokage! Or Lady Hokage. I hate formalities. Naruko said you needed to speak with me. If there something wrong? I just saw you yesterday after all." Tsunade narrowed her eyes, Jiraiya speaking for her.

"We were just requesting Kakashi to fetch you after his report. I guess we'll not be needing that, then. You are dismissed Kakashi. Naruko, I would like you to go with him. You and Sakura are going to show off how you've improved so he can see how Satsuki might need to improve for you all to work as a team." Naruko blinked before pouting, looking to Yoichi who sighed.

"Don't worry, I'll still meet with you for lunch, but take your time." She nodded reluctantly before walking out with Kakashi. When the door closed, Tsunade motioned him to her desk, which he did so. Not saying a word, she turned a message she had around, pointed to it, and then sat back, eyes glaring at him.

"Read it out loud to me." She said simply. He didn't know why she wanted him to read it, but figured it was she knew he read it all.

"Due to the interest of a treaty among the kage of the five great shinobi nations, the Raikage, Mizukage, and Tsuchikage would like to invite the Kazekage and Hokage to meet for discussions. They would also like to request the Hokage to allow them into their village for this summit, which shall be hosted by… Yoichi Sakata?" He blinked, never recalling to ever hear about something like this. He looked to Tsunade he motioned for him to continue on.

"…who will act as a mediator. If the Hokage accepts, please respond to the other Kages with a date to meet. Please note that the Raikage, Mizukage, and Tsuchikage have decided that each may bring up to five bodyguards with them." He concluded. It was short and very informal to send to another village you weren't on the best terms with.

"October first. Your compound." She stated, his head shooting up.

"Wait, what?" She sighed, propping her elbows on her desk, folding her hands in front of her.

"I sent out my response three hours ago, agreeing to the summit. It will occur on October first, and you will host it at your compound." He widened his eyes. He didn't agree to this!

"But, but I can't! I don't have a compound, just a home, and certainly not enough for a summit! I wasn't even told that this was even a thing beforehand!" He said, visibly panicking, even as Tsunade brought out another scroll.

"I am well aware of you not having enough room. I spoke with Itachi, who is the Uchiha's acting clan head, and he has signed over the rest of the old Uchiha compound. It was his decision, not wanting to relive any bad memories. Of course, I do not want Konoha to look bad, so we will assist in funding this as a civil project. You would have been aware of this should you have attended the emergency clan head meeting yesterday. However, it seems no one has been able to contact you in regards to meetings, being continuously intercepted by one Hinata Hyuga." He might need to talk to her about that.

"Tsunade, I don't think I can handle this, though! I don't know a thing about hosting, and… and… and…" There were so many things wrong he couldn't get them all out. Even if he could, he was interrupted by Tsunade slamming her fist on the table, hard enough that he could swear he heard it crack.

"Yoichi. I don't understand what you've done over the past two years, but whatever it was, you have opened up an opportunity for a peace treaty. This is not something I can pass over as the leader of this village, no matter how dangerous this might be. The fact that they trust you enough to come here of all places is baffling to me, but you have been at the center of several events, whether it's intentional or not. You WILL host this summit, and you WILL ensure that it goes smoothly. The fate of the nations is being entrusted to you." She said, Yoichi swearing he could see fire in her eyes. After a few moment, she settled down.

"Just know, if this is some sort of trap, your head will be the first to roll. In order to take precautions, we won't be directly funding you with money, but by supplying you with anything absolutely necessary you'd need that's within reason. I will be considering this an S-rank mission for you as well, and should everything go well, you will be paid as such along with any 'helpers' that assist you during the summit if needed. Now, is that understood?" Yoichi felt a huge weight drop on his back. He may know the other kages, but that made things worse, not easier. They would expect him to know what they'd want.

"They also sent personal notes as well on recommendations for what they would expect from you. I had Jiraiya put it all into a single list for you." Said sannin handed him a small stack of papers. Just looking at the front page alone made him realize they wanted more than he thought.

"Is… Is this all…?" He asked, already regretting asking her.

"Well, I did have to schedule a four hour appointment with you for tomorrow morning about catching you up on your duties as a clan head. There's several policies that have been tied for months. Some were decided without you, but the rest could not be decided on since they would apply to you, and you didn't appoint a temporary replacement. Since you're here, it would be best to get them out of the way now to have them ready for tomorrow's meeting." His eyes widened at her words.

"Didn't Hinata tell you? There's a meeting among the clan heads every second and fourth Thursday. I know you said you'd meet Naruko for lunch, but some of these issues have gone unresolved for too long. Don't worry, Jiraiya won't be needed to help, so he can take her for you. Now, let me get you started…" she said, reaching to a spot on the floor behind her desk, picking up a large stack of papers and putting it on top with a loud 'thud'. He could have sworn it was a foot tall.

"Don't worry too much, each sheet isn't a different issue. Since you were absent and you're young, I had Shizune include the details of each issue as well as the opinions of the other clans." He turned to Jiraiya for help, but the other male was gone. It was just him, Tsunade, and hours of paperwork.

* * *

When Jiraiya returned several hours later, having met up with Naruko to explain Yoichi's situation and spend the time in his stead for training her, he opened the door to Tsunade's office just in time to watch Yoichi stagger out without a word. He entered just in time to see her make a pair of shadow clones to go through the papers for her, leaving her free to do nothing.

"Remind me again why we agreed to this so-called 'summit'? Not only is it weird they would request it be held here, let alone hosted by a boy who isn't even a chunin, but they sent in lists of recommendations? This seems more like a party more than a meeting about a peace treaty." Tsunade let out a sigh.

"I know, trust me. I've been communicating with the other Kages for months. The alliance between Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri last week was one thing, but with us? They had certain requests before they would accept, and Suna didn't accept because of their alliance with us. I don't have much choice here. We're in the middle of all other nations, so if Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri go to war on us at once, we're not only outmatched but at a complete disadvantage." She took out a bottle of sake, beginning to drink it down straight from the bottle.

"Our location is the worst, too! Iwa is in the middle of a giant mountain range, Kumo is on top of a mountain, Kiri's across the sea, and Suna is in the middle of a desert. Where are we? In the middle of a goddamn forest, with one side blocked off by that monument. We need to give Yoichi a reason to stay, because he's practically our last line of defense. If he goes, they won't have a reason not to attack us. Not only that, I'm sure the girls from here he has wrapped around his fingers are more loyal to him than us! Not to mention most of them are some of these best rising kunoichi we've had in years." She says between drinks, running out quickly and pulling out a second.

"I see… and what conditions do the other villages have?" She rolled her eyes.

"You won't believe it. Iwa, Kiri, and Kumo want us to be more open in communication and travel to allow their shinobi to enter more easily. In return, they'll do the same for us at their villages, but they'll also share their resources with us. The reason for that, is because they want us to be the center of the alliance. More specifically, Yoichi. They're thinking of having him being the one that will host all future gatherings if this goes well." She says, chugging half the second bottle before finally slowing down.

"Why do you seem so upset about this, then? They're in our hometown, so should a fight erupt, we have an entire village against three kage, their bodyguards, and maybe Yoichi and his girls. Plus, we'll have Gaara and Suna backing us up." Tsunade shook her head.

"That's not the problem. I do believe they're genuine about this considering how beneficial this would be to us without needing to make a counter-proposition. They want us to know they're sincere. My problem is that I want to know _why_ this one boy is so goddamn important to them."

* * *

Yoichi eventually made it home, both tired and hungry. He figured Naruko was home since she wasn't waiting on him when he left. He could have stopped for food, but completely forgot he didn't have his wallet. Good thing he didn't end up taking Naruko to ramen, then.

Walking in, not even bothering to take notice of who was around, he collapsed in his usual spot, his head falling back hard enough that he could have snapped his neck by accident, looking to the ceiling. He didn't even notice who moved to sit beside him, but it wasn't hard to guess.

"Jeeze, shithead. You look like shit more than usual." Tayuya said, Yoichi letting out a sigh.

"Is Hinata here?" He asks, not even bothering to move his head.

"Is there something wrong?" He could tell it was her from how soft her voice was. While she was more confident, that didn't make her much louder when speaking.

"I believe you scheduled a four hours appointment tomorrow with Tsunade? Go ahead and cancel it, I took care of everything already." He says before moving his head forward to look around. Seemed most of them were there, only Kin and Naruko missing. A small yelp from the kitchen as well as the sound of someone scolding told him where they were.

"What? But… I was going to help you…" she said, looking down before looking for her notebook. Yoichi pulled out a scroll, tossing it gently to her.

"Trust me, you didn't want to be there. But that's a copy of everything I went through for any future reference. Also, while I appreciate the effort, there's somethings I might have to deal with immediately. Can't schedule everything. Of course, not wanting to say I blame you, but there was something important the Hokage had to discuss with me yesterday, but because I was too late, I've now been assigned to host a summit between the five Kage on October first for a peace treaty." He said pulling out the list of 'recommendations'. The girls around him widened their eyes in shock.

"You're kidding, right?" Ino asked on the other side of him. He shook his head.

"Nope, but not to worry, I've thought it over while doing paperwork, and we can handle this." He said, Temari raising an eyebrow.

"But you said we're 'hosting' it. I'm pretty sure that A, that's not the right term, and B, where would it be at? It certainly can't be here." She said, gesturing to the room around them.

"Right, and it's not. Itachi signed over the rights to the rest of the abandoned Uchiha district since he did commit mass murder of his clan there. Justifiably, of course, but we know the story. So, since there's still a few things to remove first, we'll have time to plan but not much time for building, which thankfully we don't have to completely pay for." The girls looked a bit wary but let him continue.

"So, all of you are going to have your own part in this. Ino is in charge of the outfits, Kin will take care of food-" He started, Tayuya interrupting.

"Wait a fucking minute, food and outfits? For a talk about a peace treaty? Are you sure this isn't some shitty cocktail party?" Yoichi sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"I wasn't the one to call it a summit, they did. I didn't know anything about this until today. I was given this list and was told this is what the other Kages are expecting. Being served food and drinks is among them." He held up the list, Tayuya snatching out of his hand to skim through it.

"Indoor waterfall? Cushioned seats? Yoichi wearing a bow tie and nothing else? The fuck is this shit!?" She exclaimed.

"Tayuya, listen, not all of them are going to be able to be fulfilled, but we do need to do the best we can. I've met all five Kage. The most relaxed one is probably going to be the Mizukage, and she threatens to kill her right-hand man all the time. As ridiculous as it is, we have to do it. Not for us, but for our village, and the other nations as well." He told her. She looked through the list a bit more before letting out a sigh and tossing it back at him.

"Alright, fuck it." She said, Yoichi looking at the others for any more complaints. There weren't any.

"Good. Now, Naruko will help out by supplying shadow clones to help out. They can help with building if needed, and then they can make up the servers. Ino, after we all have our actual outfits, then I just want you to find as many pictures of outfits you can get together so that the clones aren't all wearing the same thing. Just be careful, I'm pretty sure Mei requested this, but one of the requests is for no one to wear the same outfit." Tayuya face-palmed and let out a groan, but Ino nodded.

"Hinata, Konan, and Temari, I'd like the three of you working together on decorating, designing, and focusing on the aesthetics overall. The three of you and Ino will be the greeters for the actual summit. That's about it, so any questions?" He got a smack on the back of his head, turning to Tayuya who had her arms crossed over her chest.

"Aren't you forgetting someone, numbnuts?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, you're my bodyguard, right? You don't need to do more than that." Plus he was afraid that her temper or manner of speaking would offend someone, so he was going to make sure to keep a close eye on her. She huffed and looked the other way, muttering about something he couldn't hear.

"Tsunade's sending for a really good construction team from Wave in the morning. It might be about eight or nine days till they get here, so that's the time we have for planning. We should hopefully have the building up in a week or two at best to give us plenty of time for getting things ready. Sound like a plan?" The girls nodded, all but Tayuya who grumbled, Kin and Naruko being absent at that moment.

A minute later, the two would come out, Kin looking a bit exasperated and the other carrying a plate of food with a big smile on her face.

"Master~! I thought you would be hungry when you got back since you didn't have your wallet, so I had Kin help show me how to cook something up for you!" She said, handing it to him, which he graciously accepted, Naruko taking a seat at his feet. "So, did I miss anything?"

"Only the most fucked up shitty summit I've heard of in my goddamn life." Tayuya muttered.

"We've got a project to work on for the next month, the others can fill you and Kin in while I eat. By the way, where's my wallet?" A few of the girls gave a few sheepish looks, Temari pulling it out and tossing it to him.

He blinked as he caught it, opening it up and letting out a sigh, seeing only a few coins left.

"Maybe I should give you all a spending limit or something…"

* * *

Author's Note

And that'll be the end for now. I'd like to say I have more to say, but I've been a bit busy and distracted with trying to finish up work for a few classes, so this chapter took me the longest time to write so far. But, classes are almost done, and when they are, I can focus more on writing, so yay!

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	35. Brokecat Mountain

Author's Note

This chapter's a bit late, I know! But I finally finished the bulk of what I was working on! Now I just need to stop being distracted by games and YouTube to write more, that's all. I'll work on it, I promise!

White seprent: It's possible, but Tsunade is trying to prevent that by giving him extra incentives. At some point, she may just have to go further, though.

TheLastNanaya: Furniture is expensive when shopping for six girls who probably found a few extra items they wanted. He's not necessarily poor, since he definitely doesn't keep all his money in his wallet, but he had a good amount on hand in case of an emergency.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 35: Brokecat Mountain

 **11 Months, 23 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

Waking up the next morning, Yoichi found the pleasant sight of Tabi sleeping beside him, her breathing sounding more like purring rather than snoring. Reaching up, he gently brushed a lock of hair behind her ear. Tabi instinctively tilted her head towards his hand, moving her hand to rub against his fingers, the purring getting louder. He let out a small laugh, trying not to wake her, but her eyes opened at the sound.

"Morning." He said simply. Tabi widened her eyes and sat up quickly, before shaking her head and laying back against him, letting out a sigh. "Something wrong?"

"No, but that's just it… I feel… like I'm at peace. That I don't have anything to worry about. It's a bit… strange, free from being sealed. I know I suggested sealing me back in Yugito, but now…" She trailed off, Yoichi nodding and lightly scratching behind one of her ears. Her eyes widened a moment before fluttering, giving him a half-lidded and dreamy look as he did so.

He gave her a small smirk, finding the reaction adorable. He gently slid his other arm underneath her, pulling her closer, feeling her form against his. She was just a couple inches shorter than he was, but her looks could pass for both the same age as him or even older, depending on the way she acted. Her body was a lot warmer than a regular girl's temperature, most likely coming from the fact she focused on fire.

"You know, you're so cute, I could just keep you…" He said, Tabi blushing but enjoying the scratches to look away. He decided to take a risk, leaning in the few inches that separated them, pressing his lips to hers, his hand cupping her cheek now. She widened her eyes for a few moments, before slowly closing them, her body seemingly melting into him. This was the first kind of experience she'd have with something like this, but it felt so… right.

Feeling his lips on hers gave Tabi a sense of joy she'd never imagined. Not even the idea of being set free forever could compare to how he was making her heart flutter. He made her feel… human. She could feel tears well up in her eyes before slowly escaping. Yoichi had to pull back as he felt the tears hit his face, the water almost scalding.

"Tabi? Are you alright?" The concern in his voice was obvious to her. Concern for her. Someone who wasn't even human, a living beast of chakra pretending to be human. Yet right now… she felt human. She wanted to be human. If she was, then maybe… this moment would never end. For the first time in her existence, Tabi cried, burying her face into his chest.

"Yoichi… please don't leave me…! I need you…! I want to be human, I don't want to be some animal that has to be locked up! You… you're the first person to ever make me feel like I have a place somewhere…! I… I… I love you!" She couldn't even think, blurting out whatever came to her mind. She didn't know what love really was, but from what she felt now, she couldn't think of another way to put it. In practically two days, she had managed to fall for him, or so she thought.

He winced a bit from the hot tears against his chest, but nevertheless held her close, on hand rubbing her back the other stroking her hair. He could feel the sincerity in her words, Tabi truly believing what she said, but he could sense the emotional conflict inside her as well. Letting her cry a bit longer, he spoke.

"Tabi… As much as I'd like to say that I won't leave you, I can't stay here. I have to leave in a few weeks-"

"Then take me with you! I'll go wherever you do, I just… don't want to be without you!" She said, looking up into his eyes, her mismatched one glistening with tears. He let out a sigh.

"You're going through a lot of emotions you haven't felt before. I think you're more human than you realize. I would be lying if I said I wouldn't want you to come with me, but I think you're just a bit confused and scared. You don't know what I'm really like. Let's wait a few weeks until it's close to time for me to leave, and you can decide if you still want to go with me." She closed her eyes tight but nodded.

"Okay… But until then, I want to stay at your side so I can get to know you." She said as she opened them again, looking up at him. He nodded, giving her a small smile. Wanting to feel his lips on hers once again, she leaned forward to kiss him again, this time in a deeper kiss.

Despite what he told her, he decided to take things a bit further. Yoichi opened his mouth some, poking his tongue at her lips making Tabi let out a small gasp in surprise, but she quickly gave him access, running her surprisingly smooth tongue around his, and softly suckling it. It was warm inside her mouth, warmer than most as he expected, but it was practically… perfect. For not being a human woman, she could get the details down just right.

Tabi, in contrast, felt overwhelmed by the sensation, but she couldn't get enough of it. She moaned into the kiss, her legs reflexively tangling in with his. As weird as it might have been to others, his saliva was like nectar from the gods, suckling on his tongue for more to taste. It was probably due to how interested she was in his body. His scent, his taste, the feel of him against her… it was foreign yet enticing.

When he eventually broke the kiss, she let out a small whimper. Was that it? It couldn't be! But it seemed like it was, him sitting up and getting out of the bed. Part of her panicked for some reason, jumping out to grab him, but only catching his boxers, pulling them down by accident. He spun around quickly in response, his length out and erect, right in front of her face.

Neither of them said a word or moved, Yoichi because he was curious to what Tabi would do, with the other staring at his member as if entranced by it. She had seen it through Yugito's eyes and had seen it after the accident that separated the two girls, but she felt nothing about it then. Now, there was something… different. She felt her mouth water, which she found strange since she didn't require food to live, but it went away as quickly as it came.

Looking up, she met his eyes before slowly leaning in to run her tongue around the tip, getting a pleasured groan from him. She kept it up some before leaning forward more, taking more into her mouth, this time to take in the taste. She didn't know how to describe it, but if she had to, she would only be able to say 'delicious' to properly express her thoughts. She broke eye contact, focusing on the thick length in her mouth, her eyes slowly closing to enjoy it more, letting out a moan without meaning to.

She tensed up briefly when she felt his hand on her head, but feeling his fingers stroke through her hair, she doubled her efforts knowing that she was making him feel good. She didn't even notice how big he was, only noticing how far down her throat he was when her lips made contact with the base. Thankfully not being human had its advantages, like not needing to breathe like one or have a gag reflex.

With Yoichi standing beside the bed, Tabi sat on her hands and knees on the bed, moving her head back and forth on his entire length, slowly going from the tip to the base with no problem. Eventually she heard him let out a grunt, his member throbbing inside her being her only warnings before feeling him pump a thick, creamy liquid into her mouth over and over.

Not even knowing what it was she drank it down quickly, feeling a shudder run down her back, until he finished, leaving her with a mouthful of it for her to taste. It was like the tastiest cream in the world with a pinch of salt mixed in to her, eagerly swallowing the rest before looking up at him with slightly glazed-over eyes, panting as if she wanted more.

"What do you think?" He asked, not being specific but Tabi knew exactly what he meant.

"It's so good… Now I know why Yugito like you so much~" She cooed, leaning in to nuzzle against his length briefly before moving back and laying down, spreading her legs as her clothes seemed to burst into blue flames briefly, yet not catching anything on fire. "Could you… make me feel like she did?" She asked, raising one hand to her mouth to bite her knuckle.

"As you wish." He replied, getting back on the bed and climbing on top of her, looking over her figure to soak in here lithe yet curved waist and hips, her decent sized chest with puffy nipples that he lightly nipped at, making her moan, before pressing his tip against her entrance, nibbling on her collarbone before pushing in slowly, making her arch her back and wrap her arms around his neck to hold on.

If he took notice, he might have realized that it felt almost exactly the same as being inside Yugito, except a lot warmer. It wasn't just any warmth, it was the perfect warmth as if she was able to keep it from just going over into being uncomfortable. Not only that, as he slid deeper, noting the lack of resistance, he didn't feel her just tightening around him, but doing so in a way that was practically massaging his length inside her, making him groan out, biting into her shoulder briefly.

Tabi tightened her grip and moaned, feeling him move his hips to thrust in and out of her slowly, picking up speed slowly. The feeling was absolutely incredible, and she did all she could to return the favor. She felt almost idiotic for being upset at Yugito for going after him for this. How could she have resisted him? Her head fell back and her legs wrapped his waist, not wanting him to stop.

"More!" She exclaimed, feeling Yoichi stop a moment. She was confused, for a moment, before he gave one thrust inside her again that made her eyes widen, the pleasure now ten- no, twenty- no, thirtyfold! "W-wait! Too much! Too- Aaahhhn~!" She let out as he began to thrust in earnest inside her. She felt her brain turn to mush, her head limply falling back as her eyes rolled back, her mouth opening into a silly grin, her tongue hanging out as she panted heavily. Yoichi was indeed fucking the former two-tails silly.

It took only minutes before they reached their limit, Tabi letting out something akin to a howl as she came, tightening hard around him, and preventing him from pulling out. Yoichi let out a groan before depositing his seed inside her, Tabi's inside practically drinking it up and not letting a single drop spill, even as he pulled out a few moments later. He collapsed on top of her, holding her tight, Tabi almost unresponsive as she tried to quickly recover from her first, mind-shattering orgasm.

It only took her a short while, the two moving positions so Yoichi was laying down, Tabi beside him and resting her head on his chest. He gently stroked her hair, making her purr happily, any signs of their little activity gone from her already.

"Mmm~ You know, after that, it's going to be harder for you to keep me from leaving with you." She said, idly running one finger in circles on his chest. He just chuckled and shrugged.

"You know, you've got a point there… But I still think you need to take a bit of time to sort your feelings out. To me, sex doesn't necessarily equal love. I just love to have sex." He said, Tabi rolling her eyes but letting out a giggle. That was what she meant, how having him around just made her feel human and, well, normal. Before, she never thought about such a thing, but experiencing it… she didn't want to go back to just being some powerful beast.

"Alright, time to get up." He said after a few more minutes, sitting up some only for Tabi to push him back down.

"No." She said, not wanting this to end. He sighed, about to say something before his stomach rumbled.

"As much as I'm enjoying this too, I need food to survive." Tabi let out a whine but relented, Yoichi getting dressed and her turning into a smaller version of her original form to perch on his shoulder. It was actually really cute, looking a bit like a tiger cub, except blue instead of orange. And on fire.

* * *

 **11 Months, 27 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

The next few days were when he finally began to put in training. B enlisted the help of a few jonin consisting of Samui, Karui, and Omoi, the latter two being the jinchuriki's students. Of course, they didn't go easy on Yoichi, pushing him to his limits fairly early in the day, letting him watch their own training as he rested. Yugito and Tabi joined them every now and then, the two preferring to lounge around. While Tabi wasn't much of a surprise, the way Yugito was acting was a bit unlike herself, but chalked it up to having part of Tabi mixed with her.

After the first few days, just as Yoichi was getting prepared to spar with Omoi, B stepped in.

"I can tell you've been holding back, so today, it's me you're to attack." Yoichi wasn't sure how he managed to make almost anything he said rhyme, but he was more worried about how quickly he accepted it.

"I have been holding back a bit, but I don't think it'll be good if I didn't." B shook his head.

"Listen up, you fool, because this ain't cool. Don't you know it's me, THE Killer B? If you want to make sure you definitely get stronger, you need to go all out like a crazy warmonger." Yoichi thought for a moment before sighing. Killer B was possibly one of the strongest people out there, and with Gyuki, too? No way could Yoichi cause him trouble.

"Alright, but… You might want to take me on like I'm a threat from the beginning. I actually haven't gone all out before, so even I don't know what I'm capable of." B raised an eyebrow but nodded, the others moving to the side to watch, B getting into his stance, waiting for the boy to make his first move. Yoichi took a deep breath and placed his hands into a handseal.

"All seals, release!" He called out, his body seeming to glow for a moment before a huge blast of wind shot out from him. The others were a bit stunned, shielding themselves from the air, B narrowing his eyes.

"Who is this, kid?" He muttered before turning to the others. "You guys might want to clear out, I don't think this will end up as some simple workout!" He called to them. They hesitated a moment before nodding and retreating to a place further away, just in time to see B transform into a partial tailed-beast form, not wanting to take any chances.

The rush of power Yoichi felt was… overwhelming. He had to take a moment to get used to it, noticing four balls floating around him, representing each of the basic elements. The only one missing was fire.

"Okay, maybe this isn't a good idea. This isn't something I've done before." He said, B motioning him on.

"Come on, don't lose your nerve! I can take anything thing you serve." At least, he hoped so. Yoichi nodded, taking a moment to get a feel for things, grabbing the orb of water to look at it more closely. It was a perfect sphere, but didn't feel as if it was made of water. He tossed it up, observing how it fell back into his hand instead of floating back around him.

Deciding to test things out, he reached back with it and chucked it as hard as he could at B, who immediately got on the defensive, not sure what was going to happen. To his surprise… nothing did. It simply hit his arm and bounced off to the ground, before shooting back to Yoichi. He grabbed the orb one again, thinking for a moment before throwing it once again, this time concentrating on it.

Halfway between the two of them, the orb seemed to burst into multiple missiles of water, each of the hitting B dead-on, a bit surprised at how hard they hit. Not enough to damage him, but still. A few moments passed and Yoichi noticed another orb of water appeared. Seemed he could use the orb to make use of a technique without any handseals through his will alone, but he couldn't use that orb again for a short duration.

To confirm this theory, he grabbed the orb of lightning, albeit a bit carefully and was surprised that it didn't shock him, throwing it at B. He got the expected result, but a bit further, the ball erupting into a lone bolt of lightning that B blocked with a tentacle, but the older man let out an audible sound of discomfort. Seemed that it actually hurt that time. A few moments later, another orb of lightning appeared, expanding from practically nowhere.

He had to admit, it was interesting, but considering how he ha to throw them, it was a bit impractical. But what if he didn't need to throw them…? Concentrating a moment, he thrusted his hand out, the water and lightning orbs shooting forward towards B. While that alone surprised him, what surprised him even more was how they collided with each other, a beam shooting out towards B that forced him to dodge instead of block.

"How do you know Storm Release?" B asked, his eyes narrowing. This was looking a bit dicey all of the sudden. Yoichi shook his head, noticing the orbs hadn't yet formed back.

"I don't, they just… hit each other and did that." Eventually the orbs reformed, but it took them three times as long to do so. Deciding to do another test, he had to more orbs shoot out, the water and wind ones this time, the two hitting each other and causing a flurry of ice shards to shoot out at B, which he dodge with ease.

"Alright, I think I get it. I can use them for techniques without any actual handsigns, and use them together to use other releases like Storm and Ice… but I can't just use them over and over." For one orb to form, it took ten seconds, for two, it was thirty. As helpful as they were, the recharge time was a drawback that could very well mean life or death if he use them at the wrong moment. The biggest question was, how could he do this?

"Hurry up, fool, that's all I've got to say! We don't have time to stand around all day!" Yoichi was snapped out of his thought by B, nodding in understanding. He ran through a few hand signs, not wanting to rely on something he just discovered.

"Lightning rods! Charge!" He called out, several small pillars forming around him, a bolt of lightning emerging from the electric orb that bounced to the pillars, infusing them with lightning. Seemed it acted as a source of lightning as well. "Amplify!"

As powerful as his attacks could end up being, he had the severe disadvantage of needing to prepare. The lightning in the pillars jumped to each other, linking them all together with only the space in the middle open for Yoichi to stand. If this was a real battle, this would have been a lot harder to pull off as his opponent would either disrupt the set up or get to him first.

After a few moments, the pillars were fully charged from each other's electricity, using the pillars to absorb more charge than they let out. Running throw a few more hand seals, he quickly knelt on the ground, placing his hands down, the pillars uprooting themselves from the ground as the connection between them broke, shifting to point a jagged end at B.

"Scatter!" He shouted, the spears of rock shooting towards him in a small cone. B thought he could just dodge, but as they approached him, the electricity stored in each of them jumping out to cover all escape routes. It was a simple counter, then, a sweep of one tentacle taking the rocks out, pulling out two of his sword and infusing them with lighting, striking the electricity to cancel them out.

"Not a bad attack mister Yo-i-chi, but you need to do better to get by me!" Yoichi smirked. While it was one of his stronger attacks for multiple targets, it wasn't one of his best. From how easy B was able to counter it, he figured he could actually go all-out.

* * *

A good bit away, Samui and her team watching alongside Yugito and Tabi in her cat form, the latter two soaking in the sun as they watched.

"I don't understand why B wanted to fight him. He's got a few good tricks, but there's no way he could take us on. He's easily a chunin, but nowhere near jonin." Omoi said as he watched, Karui having to agree with him as Samui stayed silent.

"I'm not so sure about that." A new voice said, the onlookers turning their head to see Darui staring at the spar intently.

"Darui! What are you doing here? And what do you mean?" Karui asked, Darui not even looking back to them.

"Boss sent me over to check things out as soon as we felt a disturbance. I've been watching practically the whole time, even what those orbs could do. Being able to create an advanced technique at any moment is more powerful than you might think, since there are a few releases that have been lost to time. What if he combined three together? Or all four? Why isn't there one for fire? How did he come to use these orbs if he's never seen them before?" He spoke, the questions more rhetorical to show that there wasn't enough information.

"Besides, he's just getting warmed up it seems. He's using an extraordinary amount of chakra to set up his attacks that could very well be more devastating if it wasn't for B in his partial transformation, yet he hardly looks winded." The others took another look to notice Darui was right. As ineffective the techniques would be on his own, if the enemy was distracted by someone else, then there's no telling how hard they would hit.

"So, what do you think about him?" Omoi asked, Darui letting out a sigh.

"I think that should he continue growing stronger even after hitting this level, then there might come a time where if he decided to fight our village, he might not take us down entirely, but we would suffer immense casualties. And that's if we're lucky."

* * *

Author's Note

So, Yoichi is showing more of his strength. Now, there might be people that are going to call him overpowered, and I get that, but I've got a plan for the main villain that would require him to be incredibly powerful. I think when we get to introducing the real threat, then it should make sense on why he needs to be so strong, as well as how he got this ability as well.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	36. A Political Affair

Author's Note

Alright, this is definitely the latest I've posted a chapter, but that's only because I just was in a bit of a rut. Last day of a few classes that I made some good friends in, and I really liked the teacher as well, and when the teacher got emotional, well, we all did. But! To make up for the delay, I put in lemons with two girls this time! So, hopefully that makes up for things.

Kurogano Kokaze: I completely agree, but it still happens. I think it's because to be overpowered in most other situations, it just means a character cannot be killed except by a certain person/weapon/skill. In the case with Naruto, though, a lot of characters were like that. For example, the reanimated Third Raikage was literally invincible. The only way to defeat him was to make him attack himself, since he had infinite chakra for his lightning shield that made it so no one could touch him. Everyone has a weakness, but most times it was incredibly specific.

In fact, the only characters that I would consider to be overpowered were Madara and Obito after becoming the ten-tails' jinchuriki. Madara was able to stand up to Six Sage powered Sasuke and Naruto, and was only killed because of Black Zetsu. Obito, however, not only survived having all the tailed beasts ripped from him, but also was still able to fight Kaguya, only dying by sacrificing himself. He could have probably succeeded in winning against the Shinobi Forces, but because Naruto used the power of friendship to convince him to join their side, he had the beasts extracted. And I think that was only because he was distracted enough that he didn't fight back.

Currently, for this story and what I have revealed so far, Nagato is the strongest character by far. Has access to eternal youth, is able to control the six paths with little to no drawback with that same access, and his body is no longer crippled by the Gedo Statue. That might not have been stated necessarily, but that is his current situation. Plus, his Rinnegan was given to him be Madara, so I would think he had access to the Limbo shadows as well.

TheLastNanaya: I figured it would be, which is why that part was done in more detail compared to the second half where I just wrote down what came to mind. The main idea is there, but it's not the focus, so I didn't really think too much about it.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 36: A Political Affair

That night, Yoichi went to bed alone, too exhausted to worry about having someone join him. Naruko tried to go in, but was dragged away since she would have been getting two nights to sleep with him. She whined as she was pulled back to her room, but eventually gave up, since it was only one more night before things were to go back to normal.

The downside for Yoichi was that he found having their company much more enjoyable and more comfortable. He woke up to his door slamming open, making him jump up in case it was an intruder. Thankfully, it wasn't.

"Yoichi! I… I went ahead and went out to reschedule things with the clan heads. Your first meeting is at eleven." Hinata said, looking tired and breathing hard as if she had ran around the village, which she probably did. Not saying anything, he made a shadow clone who made it way over to her, picking her up, causing her to let out a soft 'eep' as she was carried to him where he had laid back down, laying her down beside him. He wrapped his arms around her, pullng her close as her closed his eyes.

"Hinata, just calm down. Everything's fine." He said, softly stroking her hair. She trembled a bit before eventually relaxing, pressing herself against him.

"But… I… I… I've been doing a terrible job… Because of me, you had to do all that work yesterday and I made Naruko miss most of her day…" She said, feeling tears well up in her eyes. He sighed gently, kissing the top of her head.

"Don't worry, it's not that bad. I'll make it up to Naruko sometime later. Besides, I should have clarified what you could have done to help me. Just take a deep breath and calm down, and then we can talk about it more. Where's that confidence you had?" She took a few slow breaths, feeling herself settle against him more, resting her head and hands against his chest.

"Alright…" She said when she was calm enough.

"Good. Now, I know you're doing your best, and I greatly appreciate it, but you're doing a bit too much. Scheduling appointments isn't really something I need, so for now on, just don't worry about that. I'd much rather prefer it if you kept track of everyone's schedule for me, as well as keeping track of records and information for me. If someone wants to talk with me, then just take a note of it for me if I'm busy and let me know when I'm available. I'm pretty sure most of the clan heads just want to talk to me because I'm back or something, so this shouldn't be a regular occurrence." He says, Hinata feeling a bit silly for trying to do so much.

"Okay, I'll do that for you…" She says, still feeling a bit down. Feeling his hand cup her cheek and tilt her head up, she looked into his eyes, watching as he leaned in and lightly pressed his lips to hers. All of her worries seemed to melt away into the kiss. It was brief, Yoichi looking to the side to look at the time, half past eight.

"Well, we might as well follow the schedule today at least. Eleven you said? Well, I'm going to need to get ready and have a shower… How about you join me?" He added that last part as a whisper in her ear. She blushed before nodding, a bit too eagerly. He let out a chuckle and got up, leading her into the bathroom and helping her out of her clothes, tossing his boxers aside, before stepping inside the shower and pulling her in with him.

Turning on the water, he quickly put it at a good temperature, before moving over to sit down on the bench, guiding her into his lap, sitting down on top of him with her back against his chest. His arms wrapped around her, resting his hands lightly on her stomach, before he slowly moved them upwards. As he groped her pillowy chest, she let out a soft whimper of pleasure, her body reflexively pushing out into his hands.

"Mmm, so soft~ I bet the others are jealous~" He whispered into her ear, his fingers moving gently to her nipples before pinching them lightly, causing her to gasp loudly. "Well, someone seems sensitive here~" He continues, rolling the hardened nubs in his grasp, Hinata unable to help herself as she squirmed and moaned, feeling his length between her legs.

He nibbled along her earlobe, teasing her chest, his thumb and forefinger playing with her nipples as his palm and other fingers massaged her globes. It didn't take long to get her panting, resting her head against his, her eyes closed as she kept letting out soft moans and whimpers.

"Such an adorable reaction from you… Didn't you say you wanted to be my slutty angel?" She couldn't answer, too engrossed in the sensation. While she had said that, the way he was making her feel just threw all of that away. "You know, I don't mind this at all. I love this part of you, too~" He said, Hinata feeling happy from his words. She turned around to straddle his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck, leaning in to kiss his collarbone.

"Do you… want me to… put it in?" she asked, looking up at him, her hips rolling gently to rub her slit against his length. He let out a chuckle and nodded, lightly holding her waist to help guide her up, then slowly lowering herself down, tightening her grip. She wasn't used to him since this was only her second time, and Naruko was a lot more flexible.

"Just take your time, you're doing fine." He said, running his hands up her body, stroking her hair with one as the other rubbed her back. Hinata closed her eyes tight, taking her time.

"You're… so big…!" She exclaimed, breathing hard. She didn't know what was different between this time and the last, but she could hardly believe she got even half of him inside her last time. As slow as she tried to lower herself, the water made it a lot harder, Hinata eventually slipping, impaling herself on the rest of his length, and causing her to cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, feeling her digging her nails into his neck. After a few moments, she nodded.

"It just… surprised me." She said before starting to move her hips, bouncing gently along his length. Yoichi let out a soft chuckle, leaning in to nibble along her neck, causing her to arch her back.

"You know, I'm a bit surprised with how eager you seem~" He teased, Hinata's cheek growing redder but not stopping her movements.

"B-because… it feels so good…!" She exclaimed, letting out a soft moan every time she felt his tip hit the entrance to her womb, his lips slowly trailing down to her breasts before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She let out a squeal of delight as he bit down gently, but just hard enough to get the desired result.

Toying with the nub in his mouth, scraping his teeth against it as his tongue lightly teased the point, Hinata couldn't help herself as she picked up the pace. Throwing her head back, she felt her orgasm building until it burst forth, making her cry out as she slide as far down his length as she could, unable to move. However, even if she had reached her climax, Yoichi hadn't. Giving her a few moments to breath, he turned her around in his lap to face away from him.

She widened her eyes, still feeling the after effects of her orgasm, but before she could ask him to wait, he began to move her, both lifting and lowering her hips as he thrusted. She had opened her mouth to speak, but all that could come out with a pleasured moan, leaning back against him as the pleasure washed over her, this time more intense than before.

Her mind began to go blank, panting heavily as she forced herself to keep up, but found herself nothing more than a doll at the moment. All she could do was take it as he bounced her again and again on his length, hitting the right spots inside her with each thrust. It was too much, feeling herself cum again, but this time feeling something snap in her.

Her mind went blank completely, unable to make a coherent thought. Her eyes rolled back, feeling herself about to pass out, but it never came. She felt herself begin to drool, her mouth slack-jawed as her body seemed to give in completely, letting him do whatever he wanted to her as long as the pleasure didn't stop.

But eventually, it did. Letting out a groan, he pushed her down his tip pressing tightly againt her cervix, before shooting his load inside her, Hinata's inside greedily drinking up his hot, thick cum. As his warmth filled her womb, she felt the rest of her warm up as well. A warmth that made her feel safe and happy. She collapsed back onto him, unable to move her body, letting out a drunken giggle.

"Are you alright?" She heard him ask, just barely managing to nod her head dumbly. Giving her a few minutes to recover, she eventually managed to find the strength to lift herself off him, turning sideways in his lap, and curling up against his chest, his warmth comforting her over the shower's now-cold water.

"Mmm…" She didn't know what to say, nuzzling against him as he stroked her hair and held her. Now she really understood what the others liked about him, being able to make them feel like this. He was able to give them what they needed and wanted so easily, it didn't matter that they had to share him.

"Alright, let's finish up in here. We've got place to be, don't we?" She let out a whine, curling up tighter against him. He chuckled and kissed her cheek, gingerly lifting her up and helping her to her feet. "You were the one to make the appointments. Now you've learned you lesson. Why don't we go over the schedule while we wash each other off?" He suggested, Hinata nodding eagerly, desiring the touch of his hands on her body again.

* * *

Several hours later, and things were going well. Hinata had scheduled most of the appointments to be about an hour long, but most of them took half that time, or even less, so they were able to get them out of the way quickly. It was mainly visiting the various clan heads to speak with them and the upcoming clan heads, like Neji, Choji, and Shikamaru. They apologized for having to do appointments, which the heads accepted, looking like they weren't that bothered.

All the talks so far were about introducing themselves formally, getting to know each other a bit more, and sharing a few hopes of getting along in the future. All that was left were the Inuzukas, with three hours before the council meeting at six. Yoichi went alone, Hinata saying she wanted to use the time to talk with her family, telling him to return for dinner that she would help prepare for him there after the meeting.

"So, you're Yoichi Sakata, huh?" He was a bit taken back by Tsume Inuzuka's behavior, being a lot more casual in the way she sat and spoke. "You reek of sex." She stated bluntly.

"I apologize, Tsume-san, I don't mean to offend you." He said with a polite bow, Tsume dismissively waving her hand.

"Don't be so formal with me, just Tsume is fine. As for the smell? I'm not complaining. If I was, it'd make me a hypocrite. Should have seen me back in the day with my husband…" She said before letting out a laugh, Yoichi blinking but not questioning it.

"I see… I'd also like to apologize for you having to make an appointment to meet with me. It appears it wasn't a good time since it seems your son is away." He said, Tsume just shrugging.

"Eh, he got called on for a mission. He's in the reserves, so he'll take anything he can get. But really, it's a great time for you to be here, though. It's about my daughter, you see. We Inuzuka women have our own heat cycle after we reach a certain age. Once we find a proper mate, it goes away, but we can't be satisfied by another." She started, Yoichi already seeing where this was going.

"However, to find a mate, we're a bit… picky. We won't accept anyone weaker than us, someone who can't keep up with us, and they have to be able to satisfy us. Hana is a bit of a special case, since she's the strongest woman Inuzuka there's been at her age. She gave up trying to find a mate about a year ago." She stopped there, using her pinky to pick something out of her teeth.

"So, you want me to try being her mate…?" Tsume nodded, getting what she found and flicking it off to the side.

"Yep, and she's in the peak of her cycle today, so if you can't handle her now, there's no way you'd be able to handle her any other time. Hell, you're the last resort I have, and I'm not even sure how strong you actually are. If you manage to tame her, then you've got my blessing to do whatever you want with her. Make her your slave, throw a collar on her and make her walk around town on her hands and knees, I don't really care. I might even be willing to see if you can satisfy me!" She said, giving him both a feral and seductive smirk.

"As tempted as the offer is, I wouldn't feel too comfortable keeping her against her will-" Tsume interrupted him with a bark of laughter.

"Ha! Brat, that's the only way to tame us! It's not really against our will, we just love it when someone's forceful. Slam her to the ground, hold her down, give her a rough kiss, slam your cock inside her, and she's putty in your hands!" She said, laughing all the while before calming down. "Trust me, she's gotten to the point where if need be, she'll go out on a solo mission to purposely get herself raped. That's the reason I want you to try, since you're some kind of sex expert, right? I'll be able to know she's in capable hands instead of dead somewhere. Only condition if you do tame her is that she still has to live here for a bit since she's one of our best vets and we'll need to get a few more people trained to make up for her not being immediately on hand. And you'll have to find room for her ninken, since she's got three." Yoichi nodded, letting out a soft 'gulp'.

"I… understand. Only problem is that there is the meeting in a few hours…" She waved her hand again.

"If you're done by the time it starts, there's no way you'll be able to keep up with her. If you do have to miss it, I'll cover for you and let the others know you're taking care of a personal favor for me, which you are. If you're not comfortable with doing this, just consider this as an offering for our clans to get closer. If you still aren't, well, just know that if she does go out alone and she's dead, I'll have you neutered and use your dick as a sex toy." That threat seemed oddly familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it at the moment.

"Well, when you put it that way, it couldn't hurt to try… Though I don't fully understand why you would like me of all people to, as you pot it, tame her, especially while knowing what my clan does. Wouldn't it be better to look for someone who she could be with and still stay here…?" Tsume let out a sigh.

"Believe me, I've tried to help her. There were a few guys that I asked to try before, but they failed. At one point all attempts failed and I learned she's been called the 'Insatiable Inuzuka' behind her back, like she's out of some horror story. Of course, you being gone for so long, you wouldn't have known anything about that. She's 21 now, so while she's a few years older than you, it's not a good age for her. "Our heat cycles are certainly not normal for a regular person in the first place, but they're not normal for canines either.

"The women start getting the cycle at around the age of 16, and usually end up with a mate after two or three years. Five years of going through it isn't fun, as it keeps getting worse each cycle. There are a few instances of an Inuzuka woman not finding a mate in our history, and it always leads to a deep depression and pain that ends with them taking their own life. No one wants to die, which is why if it comes to it, she'll search out a mate elsewhere by any means necessary.

"As her mother, I am still concerned for her and want the best for her, so I want to do my best to help her. I picked you because I've seen your girls around over the years, and even if you weren't around, they seemed happy. I've also talked with Inoichi about you, so I fully understand what may happen since his daughter is one of your mates already and he knows you. From what I've been told, you are the best bet I have of making sure she's with someone who will both care for her and make her happy, since you seem to do a fine job with what you have already. I almost feel jealous." She ended, laughing to herself, this time a bit more light-heartedly.

"I think I understand a lot more, now. While I haven't even met her, if she's as caring as you are to her, then I couldn't just leave her as she is." He stood up, offering his hand to Tsume, who took it and stood up, the two shaking hands. "If… no, when I pull this off, I'll be sure to stop by to talk with her and get to know her better. I don't want her to feel like I'm doing this because I feel like I have to. I want her to know there are people who care for her." Tsume chuckled, reaching up and ruffled his hair.

"You know, I'm starting to like you. Her name's Hana, by the way. She should be in her room trying to fight any urges she has, and her ninken are being looked after on the other side of the complex. Go make her your bitch." She said, before leaning into his ear, one hand groping his crotch, smirking wide as what she found. "And if you succeed, I'll even let you try to tame me~" She said, giving his cheek a teasing lick before moving back.

She gave him instructions on where to find Hana's room, Yoichi thanking her before heading on his way. She sat back down, the smirk on her face not leaving, as her ninken partner, Kuromaru, came in.

"Wasn't the reason you chased your mate off was because he couldn't satisfy you? What makes you think that pup could even hope to replace him?" Her partner asked, Tsume smirking even wider.

"Because that pup is already bigger than him. Plus, his scent… I'm going to need a bit of time to prepare for that meeting later." She said, quickly getting up and heading to her own room. Kuromaru hung his head.

"And I thought you said no male would ever get your attention again…" He muttered before letting out a soft chuckle, or at least as close to one as he could do.

* * *

Yoichi had to say that while the layout of their home was simple, it was also cozy. The Inuzuka complex wasn't as large as, say, the Hyugas, but it wasn't small. Thankfully he had directions that didn't take him too far, reaching the door he was told belonged to Hana's room, and knocked after taking a breath. He heard a muffled shuffling as if someone was messing with the sheets of a bed.

"What do you want?" Came a female voice from within, which he suspected was Hana. Seems she thought her mother was the one knocking.

"I'm Yoichi Sakata. Tsume wanted me to talk with her daughter. You're Hana, right?" He asked, just to make sure he hadn't gotten lost at some point. He heard more shuffling along with muttering that he couldn't really hear, but involved something about mothers and bringing guys home. The door opened, just enough to let him get a general look of her.

She shared the color of Tsume's hair and eyes as well as the marks on her cheeks, but that was where the similarities stopped. Her hair was pulled back in a ponytail instead of wild all over the place, she was a few inches taller than the older Inuzuka, and her facial features were less feral and more feminine. From what else he could see, she was wearing a beige tank top and white shorts, while her face was flushed as she breathed hard, a few beads of sweat sliding down her forehead as if she had been exercising.

"What do you want, pup?" She asked, immediately noticing how much younger he looked compared to other guys around her age. She looked at him as if she was annoyed of him already, like he had interrupted something important. She smell something about him was different from most others, but she couldn't put her finger on it at the moment from the other scents around her, but that itch she had was becoming increasingly more irritating.

"Oh, um, your mother mentioned you had a certain problem and wanted me to see if I could help." Yoichi was honestly a bit surprised at how different she looked compared to her mother and brother. She was a lot more attractive than he had anticipated. Not to say Tsume wasn't attractive, she certainly had a bit of a 'cougar' look to her, but he was half tempted to just pounce on Hana then and there. Only reason he didn't was because they liked 'rough' not 'rude'.

"Uh huh. So she sent a kid to do something older and more experienced men have tried and failed to do. Look, I appreciate my mother trying, but there's no way you're going to be… able to… satisfy…" She trailed off. Her look of annoyance had turned a mix of disbelief, surprise, and lust. Halfway through her speaking, he simply whipped out his length. The fact that he did it out of nowhere wasn't the surprising part, but it was the length and girth of it for someone his age. Not only that, but that scent was much stronger suddenly, turning that itch into burning desire, feeling her mouth water immediately.

"Let's continue this in your room instead of the hall." He said, casually opening the door and stepping inside before closing the door, walking over to sit on her bed, removing the rest of his clothes. For the moment Hana could only watch him, her mind trying to process what was going on. "To let you know, if you want me to leave, you can just say s-" He was cut off as she pounced him, pushing him down onto the bed and locking her lips with his in a hungry kiss, Hana wasting no time as she literally ripped her clothes off her body, slamming herself down onto his shaft.

"Oh fuck, this is what I needed!" She yelled as she broke the kiss, furiously riding him as if her life depended on it. Her back arched just enough to show her toned yet curvy figure off to Yoichi, her perky C-cups before him before she leaned down, biting into his shoulder, hard. He winced in pain from the bite, but wasn't going to let that deter him, turning his head and biting back, but into her throat.

She let out a yelp as she was forced to move back, his teeth catching on the soft flesh, making her lose focus. Taking advantage of that, he used the opportunity to flip them around, pinning her beneath him with one hand, the other reaching underneath her to grab her pony tail and yank on it, forcing her head back as he did so.

"I've always wanted to teach a dog tricks… Let's see if I can make you beg!" He said, Hana narrowing her eyes and trying to glare at him, letting out a growl before a thrust inside her made her eyes widen and her entire body tremble, a surge of electricity running through her. He was given a challenge to fulfill, and he wasn't going to let up easy.

Feeling the younger shinobi begin to overpower her, she tried to fight back, her natural instinct being to not just let him take her, but it was no use. It was as if any strength she had was gone. Another thrust of his hips and she let out a gasp, not only feeling more sensitive suddenly, but feeling him even deeper inside her. She didn't know some of the spots he hit even existed, feeling his tip pressing tightly against her cervix.

It was a fight she had no chance of winning, her body giving in within minutes, but her will was still strong. She closed her eyes tight, clenching her teeth as she tried to think of anything else other than the way he perfectly stretched her out, how fast and hard he was pounding her while still being able to pick up the pace, how safe and warm his addicting scent was… It was an internal struggle with herself just as much as it was one against him.

She felt herself cum multiple times, but the pleasure never stopped building, Hana hardly noticing it when she did. She completely lost track of time, too busy fighting her instincts to even notice when she was gagged to muffle the animalistic moans and howls she let out unintentionally, as well as a blindfold that forced her to rely on her other senses, making his scent and the pleasure that much more powerful.

Her writhing had gotten enough for him that he had restrained her arms and legs, holding her hands above her head as her legs were spread wide. When he did that, she couldn't tell. She could feel something building up inside her, though, bigger than any sensation she had ever felt before. It was closer, and closer, right on the edge… but nothing happened. It was the ultimate release she had craved, right there, but she couldn't have it! She was able to go through all of those smaller, weaker orgasms, but this is the one she _needed_.

Yoichi watched as she screamed into the gag in frustration, knowing full well that she had almost hit her limit. He chuckled to himself before undoing the gag to let her speak, stopping his movements.

"Something wrong?" He asked in a mocking tone. Hana didn't even notice, to focus on her own needs.

"Why can't I cum!? I need to cum!" She exclaimed, her body moving as best as it could beneath him, trying to get any more stimulation to get sent over the edge. She felt him lean down into her ear, her thrashing stopping as she whimpered, inhaling the mingling smells of him and sex, a shudder running down her back, having grown to enjoy it more than she should have.

"I told you, I was going to teach you to beg. If you want to cum, then you need to beg." He whispered, Hana whimpering louder. For someone to beg for anyone, it was humiliating. But for an Inuzuka to beg, it meant submission. If she wanted to cum, she would have to admit defeat. She was exhausted, physically and mentally, while he seemed to be toying with her. She had no choice but to cave in.

"Please… please, make me cum… I'm your bitch, do whatever you want to me… just please, please let me cum." She said, just above a whisper. She now knew she shouldn't have challenged him. She had to pay the price now. Yoichi smirked.

"That's a good girl~ Now, cum for me…" He said, softly and gently into her ear before moving in and giving her a gently, sweet kiss, getting rid of the genjutsu he had put on her body.

With that one kiss, Hana's world shattered around her, completely submitting to him and what felt like eternal bliss.

* * *

Author's Note

And that's how we're gonna end here! I threw in Hana because I felt this would be the most appropriate time for her to show up instead of waiting about thirty more chapters. During the weeks leading to the summit, maybe he gets with a few other Konoha ladies? Stay tuned to find out!

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	37. Soaring Ground

Author's Note

So, I wrote this all up, had it prepared to upload, and then after rereading it, I threw it out. Why? It was shit. Like, this chapter might be crap, but the other one was complete shit. It was 4000 words where Yoichi and Kurotsuchi had some pillow talk, had a bit of sex, more pillow talk, then end. Fuck that, I'm throwing in bullshit reasons for more fun later on. Love what goes on or hate it, fine by me, just be glad I didn't give you the worst chapter I've ever written.

TheLastNanaya: Glad you enjoyed it!

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 37: Soaring Ground

 **13 Months, 28 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

Yoichi woke up to a rock hitting the side of his head, causing him to jump out of bed, only to let out a groan off annoyance.

"Why can't you be more gentle when waking me up?" He complained to Kurotsuchi who stood in the doorway, letting out a small laugh.

"I've been up training on my own for the past four hours. You should be thankful that you and Fu aren't being forced to get up when I do." She said, a thin layer of sweat coating her body, glistening in the light from the window nearby. Striding over to her, in only his boxers that he usually slept in, she suddenly felt a bit nervous, but stayed in place, keeping her expression calm.

"I'm not just thankful for that, but I'm thankful I get to see you every day." He said, catching her off guard, her eyes widening some before turning away from him.

"Just get dressed and meet me outside." She said, about to walk off, only to be pulled back into his room, feeling back press up against his chest. She could have easily struggled or called out for some kind of help, but she didn't feel threatened by him, his arms wrapping around her waist in a comforting manner.

"Why don't you get undressed and meet me in the bed?" He whispered into her ear, followed by brushing his lips against her neck, making a shiver run down her spine.

"Wh-what's gotten into you?" she asked, trying to sound upset, but her words coming out as a soft question. He chuckled lightly, closing the door quietly.

"I just can't help myself. You're strong, beautiful, caring, loyal… I just can't help but want to make you mine. As close as you, me, and Fu have gotten, I feel like we can get even closer. If you don't want to, though, you can just say so." She felt a bit flustered at the compliment, trying to find the right words, but the way his hands began to roam around her body, his lips kissing along her neck… It was suddenly feeling a lot warmer in the room, too.

"I don't… know…" she tried to say, but she couldn't follow up. She felt the same way, having gotten to know him over the past few weeks. He was strong, he cared for her even when she was supposed to be caring for him, he made her feel safe, and she felt happy having him around. Beads of sweat began to form, the temperature abnormally hot now, her breathing hastened. His hands began to slowly take off her outfit, not complaining from how hot she was feeling, her mind going a bit fuzzy as she even began to help him. Her slit was already glistening with her arousal, her B-cup chest exposed to the air, her nipples hard and puffy despite the temperature.

"You're so beautiful…" He whispered into her ear, her eyes going wide as she felt her heart skip a beat. He had just called her beautiful moments before, but now with her body practically exposed to him save for her bra and panties, she felt… helpless. But with him there, holding her protectively, she just felt herself melt into him, not even minding as her underwear was removed. She trusted him.

He gently lifted her, carrying her over to the bed and laying her down, climbing in on top of her. Their eyes met, both of their bodies dripping sweat from the heat, before he leaned down and kissed her. Immediately, her eyes closed, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him back. She let out a soft moan when she felt something thick and hard rub against her slit, but she was too engrossed in the kiss. Eventually, he broke the kiss, leaning into her ear.

"I've enjoyed our time together… I've enjoyed having you at my side… I want to always have you with me…" He whispered, thrusting inside her, Kurotsuchi letting out a loud gasp as she tightened her grip, feeling herself cum already, craving him deeper inside her.

"Y… Yoichi…!" She moaned out, feeling him stretch her out the further in he went, meeting little to no resistance. "I… I…!" She tried to think of something to say again, but the words just wouldn't come out. What was this she felt? All of this was so new to her.

He felt himself press against her cervix, waiting a few moments to let her get adjusted before beginning to move his hips, taking slow, deep thrusts inside her, Kurotsuchi crying out in pleasure every time she felt him thrust deep inside her. This went on for some time, but she couldn't tell how long exactly. All that matter was that moment. Eventually, Yoichi felt his release was just around the corner, his length throbbing inside her. Leaning to whisper one more time, giving one last thrust against her cervix, he spoke into her ear.

"I love you." Her eyes widened at those words before she let out a scream of pleasure as she felt him shoot his thick cum inside her, triggering her own orgasm at the same time, her back arching as she held tightly onto him, feeling his seed fill her up. Her toes curled as her orgasm seemed never stop, wave after wave of pleasure washing over her, her thoughts a haze. The last thing she could remember before sleep overwhelmed her, was his lips on hers, and the warmth and happiness she felt.

* * *

A couple hours later, Kurotsuchi woke up, feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time. The scent of food was in the air, rubbing her eyes as she sat up, noticing Yoichi handing her lunch.

"How do you feel?" He asked, Kurotsuchi taking a moment to process what happened, noticing that they were both naked still. She used one arm to pull the covers over her chest as the other accept what he handed her.

"I'm fine… but, we shouldn't have done that." She said, looking away from him. He blinked before moving beside her, causing her to inch away from him, which in turn made him let out a sigh.

"I see, I took things too far. I'm sorry. If you want to talk to your grandfather about booting me out, then I don't blame you." He said, Kurotsuchi shaking her head slightly.

"It's not that… It's just… I shouldn't have these feelings for you. We're not from the same village, and if this went on, one of us would have to leave to be with the other. And since you have those girls in Konoha that would most likely be me. If a war was to happen between our villages again, then…" She felt his arms wrap around her waist. She tensed up, but she couldn't help but lean back against him.

"Then I'll come here. Maybe not stay, but I'll definitely do my best to visit you." She let out a sigh.

"Iwa and Konoha haven't been in good relations for years. You're only allowed in because of that scroll from the First Tsuchikage, and you only got inside because you were with a group of Kiri nin, who were only allowed in because we were told the group was sent on behalf of the new Mizukage. If war broke out, we'd have to fight each other." She said, feeling a few tears begin to well up. He held her tighter.

"In that case, we'll just have to talk with your grandfather and see if we can persuade him. Surely if you talked with him, you would be more effective than anyone else. I've got connections to all the other villages, too. Maybe if you mention you have feelings for me, then it'll be more of an incentive for him to agree." Kurotsuchi thought about it for a moment before shrugging her shoulders.

"That could work… but if it did, how would we work this out? I can't just leave here and move in with you in Konoha. Besides, what would your other girls think? I don't even know if I'm willing to be marked as a, you know, slave." He kissed her neck gently as she began to take small bites of her lunch.

"I'm sure you'll be accepted by them. Besides, you aren't an actual slave and neither are they. They don't fight over me, but they get along with each other quite well. One of them tried to attack a fellow shinobi, but now she's gotten along with the others easily. If you want to, if we do manage to talk your grandfather into getting along with Konoha, and Tsunade does the same with Iwa, then you could always just come by to meet with the others and introduce yourself." She closed her eyes, shaking her head as she let out a light giggle.

"You know, there's something wrong with you. Wanting to do all that just for me, when you've already got four girls back home and who knows how many elsewhere? But, from how confident you sound in yourself, I have a feeling that you'll find a way to pull this off. I guess that's why… I love you, too." She said, turning back to look at him, smiling softly. He smiled back, leaning in to gently kiss her, Kurotsuchi returning it.

"I'm back!" They heard as the door opened, the two of them breaking the kiss and looking to see Fu walk in, placing the large red scroll on her back down off to the side before wiping her forehead, turning to the two of them.

"Oh, um, Fu! It's not what it looks like!" Kurotsuchi exclaimed, covering herself up, Yoichi shrugging.

"Or it's exactly what it looks like and you're free to join in." He said, Fu blinking in confusion. After a few moments, realization dawned on her, closing the door. To Kurotsuchi's astonishment, Fu just stripped down to be as naked as the other two, hopping onto the bed on top of them.

"I get it, now! Kurotsuchi told me all that stuff just so she could naked with Yoichi! Well guess what, if you want him, too, we'll have to share!" She exclaimed with a pout, the other two looking at her for a moment, before Yoichi shrugged again.

"I'm completely fine with this development." He stated, Kurotsuchi flustering a bit.

"W-wait, I didn't do it on purpose! I mean, I wasn't trying to take him from you or anything, I just-" She was cut off by Fu's lips meeting hers. It wasn't for long, Fu pulling back and smiling wide.

"I know! But now I don't have to decide who I like more since you both like each other too!" Yoichi just sat back and watched, the other girl confused.

"Wait, decide who you like more? I don't understand." She said, Fu giving her a weird look.

"You told me that I shouldn't do sexual stuff with someone unless I liked them more than anyone else. Since you're both my best friends, I like you both lots, but I didn't know if I liked one of you more than the other. Now that I know you like each other enough for sexual stuff, then I can do it with both of you!" She says as if she had it all figured out. Kurotsuchi could see where Fu was a bit mistaken, though.

"Well, I did say that, and while I like you as a friend, Fu, I don't know if I'm interested in other gir- ah!" She let out, Fu having quickly crawled under the covers and was currently between her legs.

"Don't worry, I'll help you find out!" She said before sliding her tongue into Kurotsuchi's sex once again, making the other girl moan out. Yoichi couldn't help but chuckle, deciding to help give them a bit more room, helping Kurotsuchi sit up and press her back against the headboard, no more complaints coming from her as Fu lapped away at her folds, eagerly drinking up her juices and holding her legs spread. It didn't take long before the older girl was brought to orgasm, spraying her release over the mint-haired girl's face, who licked up what she could before sitting up, an innocent smile on her face.

"Mmm, you taste good, Kuchi~!" She said, making up a nickname for the other girl on the spot before kissing her again, this time sliding her tongue into her mouth to let Kurotsuchi taste herself. Fu's C-cups rubbed against the older girl's B-cups, their slits almost rubbing against each other. Getting behind Fu, Yoichi leaned in, rubbing his length against them both.

"Hope you two don't mind, but this show's gotten my cock harder than rock." He said, Fu breaking the kiss to look behind her at him, giving him a wide grin. Kurotsuchi, on the other hand, had her eyes half open, panting heavily, still recovering from that last orgasm.

"Ooh, do me! I want to know what it's like!" She said, as innocent and oblvious as ever, even as she reached behind her to spread her legs and give him a better view. He chuckled, moving back and pressed his length against her hole, but… "Wait, not that one! That one's too- AAAHHHN!" She let out a scream of pleasure, her back arching as her eyes and head rolled back, feeling him thrust deep inside her backdoor. He had expected a bit more resistance, even using chakra to help push inside her slowly and turn any pain into pleasure, but it seems he may have overdone it.

"Fu, are you okay?" He asked, a bit worried, only to get an ecstatic nod from her as she began to move her hips to move herself.

"Yessshhhh~! It'sh sho good~!" She let out, her mind being completely overwhelmed by pleasure. "Pleashe, more~!" As per her request, he began to move, much to her extreme delight, a look of pure bliss on her face.

"Shecks ish… the besht thing… ever!" She exclaimed between heavy pants, just as Kurotsuchi became more aware of her surroundings. She noticed Fu's expression, her eyes widening at how lost to the pleasure the other girl was. But Fu was there enough to see that the other girl was moving again, capturing her lips once again, forcing her tongue into her mouth. None of them seemed to notice the aura that began to surround Fu, but Kurotsuchi noticed was how good she began to feel.

It was barely noticeable at first, but then the longer their kiss held, she began to feel a steady pulse of pleasure run through her that began to build. She kissed Fu back, their tongues swirling around each other until they eventually had to break it, both of them crying out in bliss, Kurotsuchi not being stimulated but somehow feeling everything Fu was, clutching the sheets beneath her as her hips grinded against a dick that wasn't there.

Their backs arched, their bodies spasming in orgasm in unison, eyes rolled back until Yoichi reached his limit, thrusting inside Fu one last time, pumping her insides with his hot, creamy liquid, both girls squealing in bliss before they both collapsed, their expressions showing they had been fucked silly. Yoichi took a moment to catch his breath, sliding slowly out of Fu, causing both of the girls to let out a groan even while unconscious, Yoichi blinking curiously.

Then he noticed the red aura that surrounded them both that was slowly fading.

"Okay, this isn't good." He said, looking around, not seeing a fourth person in the room, thankfully. He took a look at Fu's seal, which was on the hip of her left side, seeing it was fine… but seeing an identical seal on Kurotsuchi's right hip a couple inches away made his heart sink.

"Shit, I didn't fuck up again, did I?" He muttered, only to whip around as the door to his room slammed open.

"Yoichi! Is Fu-" Han yelled, Roshi right behind him, but they both froze as they saw Yoichi on top of the two unconscious girls, the three of them naked.

"First off, it's polite to knock before entering. Secondly, I would say I could explain, but I would be lying." Yoichi said, trying to fight the instinct of running away from the killing intent directed at him.

* * *

"Ow!" Two girls exclaimed at the same time, both jerking their hands back. Roshi stood up and sighed from where he had been kneeling next to Fu, Kurotsuchi on the other side of the room.

"Whatever happened to them, it seems that they can feel what happens to the other." He said, Han getting out of his meditation pose.

"Kokuo says that Chomei has been split, and even it doesn't know how. From what he told me, Chomei has been split into two smaller beings who look like Chomei, but have a completely different chakra signature. The strange part is, instead of having the yin and yang chakras split, it was as if Chomei's entire being was split."

It was several hours later, nighttime having fallen on the village. Han and Roshi had spent the past hour trying to figure out what exactly happened while Yoichi was being disciplined by both Onoki and Kurotsuchi's father, Kitsuchi, for even being in such a situation with the girls to begin with.

"Yes, yes, that's fascinating and all, but is there any way to fix what the boy did?" Onoki asked, having gotten tired of yelling at Yoichi. The only reason the boy wasn't in prison was because they needed him to figure out what he did. And Kurotsuchi may have pleaded for them to keep him nearby for the moment.

"Doesn't seem to be a way. It seems that when a tailed beast's chakra is away from the beast itself for long enough, it simply turns into another version of that beast. However, this wasn't just Chomei's chakra, but itself entirely. The resulting beings even referred to themselves as Cho and Mei, stating that they are entirely different from Chomei. They didn't specify how, but it seems that instead of one seven-tails, there are now two. Not as strong as the original alone, but they implied that they were weakened because of the split, so combined they might be stronger." Han said, Roshi crossing his arms.

"That doesn't explain why they both feel something that happens to only one of them." An arm raised that made all eyes turn to Fu.

"Oh, I know why! Yoichi was making me feel so good that I wanted to share it with Kuchi, so I asked Chomei to help me do that since I didn't know how to. She didn't want to at first, but she eventually agreed, and now this happened! So, I don't remember exactly what she did, but she should be able to tell you!" Despite not having a gender, Fu called Chomei a 'she' because Fu thought of it like a mother from how nice it was to her when she was able to talk with it. Although, it didn't seem she understood Chomei wasn't there still.

"I'll have Kokuo try and talk to Cho and Mei again. See if they can help us figure this out." Han said, going back to meditating.

"But, that means Yoichi didn't do anything, it was my fault! You can't punish him for something he didn't do!" Fu said, crossing her arms and pouting childishly as she looked in the direction of where Yoichi was being scolded by Kitsuchi.

"Alright, he won't be punished for that. But he will be punished for engaging in such lewd behavior to my granddaughter and shinobi of Iwa, as well as the jinchuriki of the seven-tails, all while under my roof as a guest!" Onoki stated, both of the girls quickly standing up.

"But I love him!" They both yelled, making the others look to them, Kitsuchi stopping his ramblings as well.

"Kurotsuchi, surely you don't mean that! He's from Konoha! For all we know, Konoha and Kiri could have an alliance and he's using you to get information!" Her father exclaimed, making her narrow her eyes and cross her arms.

"After getting to know him, I know for sure he wouldn't do that. He said he cares about me, and Fu, too! He loves us just as much as we love him. Besides, Lord Tsuchikage had offered me to him on the first day he arrive. At the time, I rejected the idea, but now, I accept!" Fu nodded.

"Yeah! And they're my best friends, and I love them both, so where they go, I go, too! I don't want to go back to Taki anymore." She followed up, Onoki letting out a sigh.

"I had forgotten I said that. Seems old age is creeping up on me… Kitsuchi, I know your daughter as well as you do. Her stubbornness is as solid as a rock." He said with a small chuckle before letting out another sigh. "If that's what you believe, then I won't stop you." He finishes, Kitsuchi about to speak before Han stirred again.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've gotten word back from Kokuo. Cho and Mei have no recollection of what Chomei did or how to reverse it. However, the shared feelings seems to come from them being linked together from the same beast. They broke the link for now, but should Fu and Kurotsuchi want to use it again, they will have to work on getting closer to their new partners." Hearing that, Kitsuchi spoke up.

"Well, seems they can't leave with him just yet, then! They'll have to go through training here with Han and Roshi until they've gotten to a comfortable level." He said with a smirk. The girls thought for a moment before nodding.

"That seems fair. But, Iwa has to try and make a treaty with the other great villages, including Konoha. Otherwise, you won't be able to see me since Yoichi has connections to all of them." Kurotsuchi said with a smirk of her own, making Onoki and Kitsuchi both pale a bit. Yoichi was so tempted to laugh or say anything, but he wasn't in the bet spot for that.

"I… will talk to the council about it." The Tsuchikage said, his shoulders sagging dejectedly. He was already beginning to regret letting the boy in, but at this point it was too late. His granddaughter had made up her mind. What kind of grandfather would he be if he actively tried to keep her from who she loved?

* * *

Author's Note

So, I'm pretty sure you're confused on a few things on why this happened and what this means. Off the top of my head, I can think of a few questions that I will answer right now! Kurotsuchi is able to hold one of Cho/Mei because she's really fucking strong. Like, possibly in the top five kunoichi. At least from what I know. Another reason is because fuck it, I wanted to.

Another question might be, 'Won't the Gedo Statue still be able to extract-' No. Why? Because the Gedo statue needs the 9 different beasts who have a different portion of the ten-tails. However, while Chomei was one of them, Cho and Mei, aren't. The parts of the ten-tails that they had were even split evenly, and the chakra reformed as two different beasts.

Also, the Gedo Statue will have a different purpose for this story, and won't actually be extracting any beasts. I've just put in reasons why some of the beasts can't be extracted so it makes more sense why it won't be used for its intended purpose story-wise. If people can't tell yet, there is indeed a story behind the smut, but it's mainly there to help lead to more characters for more smut. Maybe.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	38. The Fan Alone in the Breeze

Author's Note

I really need to do more work ahead of time. I feel so far behind. I've been trying for one chapter a day, but I might have to go to one chapter every 48 hours or even 72 hours, just to focus less on quantity and more on quality. For 161k words, the story doesn't feel too great. Maybe I should have just focused on smut? Eh, bit too far in now.

TheLastNanaya: I do want to try and throw in a bit of everything that I'm comfortable with writing out. Whenever an opportunity comes up, I'll try and see what I can do.

Kurogano Yakaze: You nailed it pretty well. To answer your question about achieving seven-tails, they both can, however each tail is only equal to half of a tail of Chomei, since Cho/Mei are to be considered two different entities. As for Kurama, well, that's a good point to think on, but you might just be getting a bit ahead of things ;)

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 38: The Fan Alone in the Breeze

Yoichi gently ran his fingers through Hana's hair as she slept, curled up and nestled against his side, sleeping soundly, a smile on her face. Looking out the window, seeing that the sun was down, he let out a sigh, getting up and getting dressed. He heard Hana let out a whimper, her smile turning into a frown at the loss of heat, Yoichi making a shadow clone to keep her company, which quickly brought the smile back, feeling as if he hadn't left.

He quietly left her room, closing the door slowly, only to find four dogs in the hallway, three identical dogs standing side by side with a larger dog in front of them, an eyepatch over one eye.

"Couldn't have kept it down, huh?" Yoichi practically jumped when he saw the larger one speak. "Right, people not from here always get surprised when they see me talk. And before you ask, no, the others can't talk too. You're lucky that most of the clan's out or not close enough to have heard the two of you, but we could. These three here are Hana's partners. They just wanted me to let you know that to make Hana your mate, you've earned their thanks and respect." Yoichi nodded, looking them over, the three triplets giving something akin to a bow.

"Well, this isn't what I was expecting to be honest, but thank you. I would like to say I will do my best to give her as much love and respect in return, and I'll be making sure to visit when I can." At that, they seemed to make a face of disgust, remembering the first thing Tsume told him. "But I'll try to wash myself off real well when I do! And it'll be to talk and get to know her!" They seemed to appreciate him saying that.

"See to it that you do. It was bad enough with Tsume and her mate, but with you…" The larger dog muttered before walking off, the others following behind him. Yoichi watched them a moment before heading back the way he came, reaching the front door that swung open just when he was in reach.

"I see you're done." Tsume said with a smirk. "You really made her howl. Don't worry, I covered for ya at the meeting. You're lucky, though, nothing really happened except going over some of the policies that passed thanks to you. Pretty sure I don't need to go over what those were. It was so boring though, I started feeling jealous for Hana partway in." She said her smirk growing wider.

"Well, I might take you up on your offer another time. I'm expected at the Hyuga's compound for dinner. I'll see if I can stop by tomorrow to talk with her." He said, making the older woman chuckle, ruffling his hair.

"I'll hold you to that, pup. Or should I say…" She leans in to his ear. "Alpha." She says before walking past him into the house. Yoichi blinked before chuckling, shaking his head as he went out, moving from the Inuzuka compound to the Hyuga compound. Thankfully it wasn't too far away, being greeted by two Hyuga who recognized him from earlier that day, bowing to him and one leading him inside.

"Yoichi! We just finished getting ready… why do you smell like the Inuzuka's kennels?" Hinata asked when she saw him, giving him a hug.

"Oh, Tsume wanted me to do her a favor for her clan that took longer than I though. She said she covered for me not going to the meeting." She nodded, leading him to where her father, sister, and cousin were already sat down, the three looking to him.

"Ah, Yoichi-san. Hinata mentioned you would be joining us." Hiashi said, a soft smile on his face, motioning for him to take a seat, which he did, Hinata sitting beside him.

"Why do you smell like dog?" Hanabi asked, making a face, Yoichi giving a nervous laugh.

"Ah, well, you see I volunteered to help the Inuzuka's out with something and it took longer than I thought. I apologize for the smell, but I came over right after I was done." Hiashi nodded in understanding.

"Right, Tsume-san mentioned something along those lines at the meeting. Speaking of which, I'm a bit surprised at the policies you helped pass. For instance, the one agreeing to use the top of the Hokage monument as additional space for construction." Yoichi shrugged.

"I just think there's enough room up there to at least double the size of the village as it is. Getting supplies up there might be a bit difficult, but all it takes is a bit of working together." Hiashi smiled a bit wider and nodded again. Dinner was fairly light-hearted, discussing a bit of politics that Yoichi barely knew about, answering a few questions about himself, and talking about how the future of the Hyuga was looking.

Because of Hinata's request, Neji was now in line to be the next clan head. Hanabi, though, could choose to either work with him, or pursue her own choice. Since she had just become a genin quite recently, she still had time to think things over, while Neji had made up his mind not too long ago. When they were finished, Yoichi thanked them for having him over before he and Hinata left, hand in hand, to go back home.

"You know, I'm a bit surprised at how Neji's changed. I didn't think he could give anyone something other than a condescending grin, let alone a genuine laugh." He said, Hinata giggling and resting her head on his shoulder as they walked in the moonlit village.

"It's all thanks to you. The Hyuga are in your debt." She says, Yoichi about to say something as they got to the house, but stopped, making her look to him. "Something wrong?" She asked, him letting go of her hand.

"I just remembered something, I'll be back in a bit. Go ahead and get comfortable." He said before jumping away, Hinata blinking but deciding to head inside. Yoichi quickly found the source of the disturbance her felt, seeing a figure hunched over in the Uchiha district that was soon to be taken down, seeing their shoulders shake as if they were crying. He quietly made his way over to them, kneeling beside them and placed a comforting hand on their back, only to quickly find himself laid out on the ground, a kunai to his neck.

"Why!?" A very emotional Satsuki yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Why can't I get you out of my head!? I don't love you! I hate you! I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" She exclaimed, Yoichi gently taking the weapon from her without a fight. She stared into his eyes as if searching for an answer in them before breaking down, leaning in and sobbing into his chest.

"There, there, let it all out." He said, holding her tight, feeling her clutch his chest, bunching his shirt up tightly in her fists. They sat like that for a few minutes, Satsuki eventually calming down enough to talk.

"Do you… still have feelings for me?" She asked, Yoichi nodding. "Why? After all I've said and done to try and push you away, why don't you hate me?" Her voice was a bit hoarse, barely over a whisper. He held her tight, kissing her forehead.

"Because I love you. I just want you to be happy, and if taking your anger out on me would help, then I'll take it all." She was silent for a few minutes, Yoichi running his fingers through her dark, silky hair.

"Could you… stay with me tonight? I have to know… I have to know how I really feel." She asked, any bit of Uchiha pride gone. Right now, she was a helpless girl who didn't know how she felt. While Yoichi was supposed to stay the night with Hinata, he couldn't leave Satsuki like this. Nodding, he made a shadow clone to head back home and let Hinata know that the real Yoichi had gotten caught up with something an wouldn't be back till morning, but the clone would keep her company. It wasn't the same thing, but it was the best her could do.

Lightly lifting her up, he held her bridal style, her arms wrapped around his neck and her face buried in his shoulder, giving him muffled directions to where she was staying. Arriving at a temporary apartment, he managed to get inside, noticing how barren it was, the scrolls containing her stuff still sealed as if she wasn't sure what to do with them. This was supposed to be her home until Itachi was better, and there was no telling when he would get out.

Making his way to her bed, he gently layed her down, taking off his clothes, his shirt ruined by tears, laying down beside her in just his boxers. She hesitantly curled into him, resting her head on his chest, sleep overtaking her quickly after she felt him stroke her hair again, her eyes closing and quickly going out like a light.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Satsuki noticed she was all alone. She panicked, sitting up quickly and looking around, not seeing him at all. Feeling her eyes water, she pulled her knees up close to her chest, wrapping her arms around her legs, and placed her head down. Just as soon as the tears began to flow, she felt the bed shake, looking up to see Yoichi giving her a concerned expression, seeing him place what looked like a homemade breakfast to the side. He didn't leave her after all.

Before he could say a word, he found himself sprawled out on the ground, Satsuki on top of him and clinging to him as if her life depended on it, pressing her face into his neck.

"I… was so… worried… I thought… you left… me…" She said through her hiccupping sobs, feeling his arms wrap around her. She knew the truth now, feeling the way being held by him made her feel warm and safe. She truly was in love with him.

"It's fine… I'm here… I'm not leaving you any time soon. I just woke up early and had a shadow clone head home to let the others know where I was. They understand. Kin even put breakfast together for you. I know you might not want to, but they want you to come back-" He was stopped from a sudden kiss from her, before she nodded.

"Yes… Yes, I want to come back. I want to be yours again. Yoichi… No, Master, please, take me as your slave. I've been so lost without you, and seeing you with that other girl the other day… I couldn't take it anymore. I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry… Please, find it in your heart to forgive this worthless slave." She cried, broken and defeated. With the other girls, he had won them over through sex and him solving their problems. For Satsuki, he just had to reject her.

"Satsuki… Of course I forgive you. But you're not worthless, and you don't have to be a slave to be with me. I love you for who you are, and I wouldn't want you to change just for me." She wiped her eyes, shaking her head.

"No… I am worthless. My clan… the Uchiha clan was built on hatred, and I adopted those beliefs. My brother has shown me this, and I don't want to be a part of that kind of clan. He will rebuild the Uchiha to a greater glory, and I will atone for the sins my clans has committed." Getting off of him, he sat up to watch as she got onto her hands and knees, her head on the ground at his feet. "I give myself to you. My body, my mind, my soul… All of me shall be an extension of your will. This is what I want and what I believe I deserve. All I ask is for you to accept me." She pleaded, holding the position until she felt Yoichi gently lift her up.

Looking up at him, her eyes a bit puffy and glistening with tears, he gave her a small smile before pulling her in for a gently kiss. As soon as their lips met, Satsuki felt tears fall down her cheeks once again, but this time from joy. Her entire being was filled with warmth and happiness, kissing him back while pouring all of her sincerity into it.

Breaking this kiss, she panted as she looked him up and down, her eyes landing on the tent in his boxers. Biting her lip, she got up before quickly stripping down and getting onto the bed. Sitting on her knees, she leaned down and pressed her cheek against the sheets, looking back at him, spreading her cheeks to show off her holes.

"Please, Master, make use of this slave's holes for your pleasure, and fill her up with the gift of your seed. Nothing would make this slave happier than to be of use to you." She said, showing how serious she was. Yoichi looked her over for a moment before nodding, taking off his boxers to let his length free, getting on the bed and positioning himself on top of her, pressing the tip against her back door.

As he pushed himself inside her, she let out a small whimper of discomfort but ultimately stayed silent, letting him use her. However, he didn't want her to get nothing out of this, pulling out for a moment before sliding back in, this time making her groan in pleasure, feeling tiny electric sparks coming off of his rod, stimulating her in every possible way, her rear quickly accepting him more readily as the shocks helped loosen her muscles just enough.

Feeling his length sink entirely inside her, her arms fell limply to the side, her eyes rolled up as the shocks went through her entire body, even into her brain. Little did she know that these shocks were… 'rewiring' her mind slightly, but she wouldn't complain even if she did know. She was his now, and whatever he wanted to do to her, she would obey.

As he began to thrust inside her, her body would move with his thrusts, unable to hold herself in place as she seemed to have no control over her body. Her D-cup chest rubbed against the fabric, the size and shape exactly like Naruko's, the only difference being that her nipples were darker. He leaned down to kiss along her neck, grunting from how tightly her insides clung to him, Satsuki beginning to drool, the pleasure and joy she felt overwhelming her.

Her orgasms came quickly and often, forming a regular pattern. Every ten thrusts her slit would leak more of her juices, signaling that she had cum. She didn't even feel when the first one hit, but knew that they wouldn't stop. Time had no meaning. It could have been minutes, hours, days, or even weeks before he finally reached his own orgasm, filling her insides with his seed, Satsuki yelling out as she felt a bolt of pleasure and pain run through her, the latter hardly felt in comparison to the first.

Her back arched as her body clenched up before she collapsed completely, Yoichi pulling out of her with a groan to let the last of his orgasm shoot onto her back, Satsuki's body convulsing every now and then, even as she passed out, completely and utterly broken.

* * *

When she woke up, she sat up, immediately noticing something was different. First off, she was completely dressed as opposed to naked. Looking around, she saw she wasn't in the apartment but instead back in the room she had left at Yoichi's place. Widening her eyes, she looked to the back of her left hand before smiling softly when she saw the familiar purple heart.

"Hope you don't mind that I moved you back in already." She looked to the side, seeing Yoichi smiling at her, sitting beside her bed. "You've been out for quite a while. Kin's just started on dinner. She's making your favorite. All the others are going to be excited when they see you." She gave him a smile before clutching her head.

"Owww… What happened?" She asked, feeling something a bit… off. Yoichi rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, while I appreciated your little speech, I wanted you to stay mostly the same personality-wise. So… I rewired your brain so that you'd be back to the way you were, but with your own feelings still intact." She rubbed her forehead before nodding. She didn't have the exact same thoughts as she did earlier, but she knew she still loved him. Though, maybe saying she was his slave was a bit too far in hindsight.

"Right… Well, at the time I would have let you done so anyways… Just don't ever do that again." She said, giving him a small glare, but it was more like her version of a pout, making him laugh.

"Don't worry, I did a few good things too. It took a lot out of me, but I made you immune to various lightning attacks, so you can use your Chidori without hurting yourself. Admittedly, I did have to do that since there seemed to be a certain side effect of using my own lightning to give you back your personality." She gave him a look, questioning what he meant. In response, he simply lifted one hand and place his finger on her forehead.

There was a sudden shock through her brain, and the next thing she knew, she was sprawled back on the bed, panting heavily, her pants and underwear darkened from her juices squirting from her. She shook a bit in pleasure and surprise, feeling his hand run through her hair helping calm her down quicker.

"What… was that?" She asked when she caught her breath, Yoichi chuckling some.

"Seems that the combination of using electricity to affect your brain while pleasuring you has the side effect of making you a bit of an electro-slut. That's why I had to put in the immunity, so you wouldn't feel both pain and pleasure. I think I've got it down to you'll only feel pain when the shock is enough to harm you, and you'll only feel pleasure at other times. What I just did would have killed a normal person, but you know what happened to you." She panted as she processed this information. On one hand, she didn't want to be any kind of slut. On the other, it did seem helpful, and it did feel good…

Her thoughts were interrupted by a shock to her arm that made her jump, her body shuddering as she let out a moan. She quickly recomposed herself, crossing her arms and glaring at him as hard as he could, making him laugh.

"Hey, this could be very helpful! To you. To me, it's a way I get to tease you. Afterall…" He grabbed her chin a bit roughly and leaned into her ear. "I already love seeing that stoic face of your suddenly turn into one of bliss." He said, Satsuki fighting back a shudder. He leaned back, letting go. "Besides, you asked me not to touch your mind anymore, so I can't try to fix it. Now, why don't we go see how dinner's coming along?" She didn't try to hide her blush, letting out a sigh.

"Alright… I'll be right out. I just need to change real quick." She said, waiting for him to leave. "Alone." She added, making Yoichi pout.

"Aw, come on. Nothing I haven't seen." He said, only to be hit upside the head with a pillow. "Fine, fine…" He said as he left to tell the others that Satsuki was up. The rest of the night went smoothly from there, Naruko glomping Satsuki, glad to see that she was back, much to the latter's chagrin. Not from being welcomed back, but just being knocked to the ground and almost suffocated by the blonde's chest.

The other girls welcomed her back as well, all glad to see her, not including Konan, who had only seen her once before. The two introduced themselves to each other, Satsuki apologizing for the way she had acted before. Konan didn't mind it much, offering to help decorate her room if she wanted. Dinner was enjoyable as always, Kin seeming to improve meal after meal.

They discussed the summit that they had only a month to prepare for. They had also received a letter already about how Tsunade has heard back from the other Kages, and that there was to be a second building constructed for the Kage and their body guards to stay overnight. Apparently, depending on how negotiations went, it could be finished in one day, or it could take a week.

On one hand, they wanted to complain that this was too much, but on the other, they haven't even heard of a summit taking place during their lifetimes. This could have been normal for all they knew. This meant that they'd all have to pitch in more, Satsuki reluctantly agreeing to help as long as she was to work as Yoichi's bodyguard. She doubted anything would happen, so it gave her an excuse to not do much of anything.

Supplies for construction were to come by in about a week and a half, the abandoned Uchiha district to having begun earlier that day while Satsuki was asleep. After that, they mainly went over some of the requests, seeing which would be easy to include, what was too absurd to do, and what was possible but they didn't know was necessary.

After that, they went on to bed, Satsuki still feeling a bit worn out from recent events, physically and emotionally. The others were distracted enough from having her back that they completely forgot that Yoichi's bed was free for any of them to join. Well, except one. As Yoichi climbed into bed, he heard his door open and close.

"So, when do I get one?" Konan asked, casually walking over to him, wearing nothing but light blue panties and a teddy that showed off her navel. He blinked, a bit surprised by her outfit before processing the question in his head.

"Get one what?" So the outfit was a bit too distracting. She rolled her eyes, pointing to the back of her hand. Yoichi mentally face palmed. "Oh, right, the mark! Well, I could give it to you now, but then that ruins the pattern of me having sex with a girl first… Wait, no, I put it on Ino first, then had sex with her later… But I've been pretty consistent since then." Konan sighed, disappearing under the sheets while he spoke to himself.

His thought were interrupted by feeling his boxers being pulled down, a mouth engulfing his length to quickly make it harden. Pulling back the sheets, he saw Konan expertly running her tongue along the shaft, suckling the tip some, one hand gently caressing his sack. He couldn't help but let out a groan, leaning back.

"Konan… holy fuck, you're good… but why are you doing this so suddenly?" She gave him a blank look before sitting up some, one hand stroking him off.

"Because it sounds like I'm going to have to work for that mark at this rate. I should warn you, though, I probably have more experience than all the other girls you've been with combined. I've had to learn these kinds of things to make guys talk. Not exactly personally, that's what clones are for, but I _always_ got what I wanted in the end." She said, finishing with a smirk, leaning in to touch the tip of her tongue to a certain spot around the head, Yoichi grunting loud as his hips bucked, a surge of pleasure running through him.

She was really good at this, almost too good. She used chakra in her own way so that while it looked like she was giving his shaft a small lick or kiss, the feeling was incredibly magnified. At one point he almost came, only holding off by using his own chakra to prevent him from getting release. As his length twitched and throbbed, Konan picked up the pace and intensity, trying to make him cum, but eventually she gave up, realizing he was holding back.

She did have to admit, though, he surprised her with his size, even if she didn't show it. She can't remember anyone ever coming close to this size. She would have to treat this like one of her hardest missions. Pun probably intended.

Sitting up, she removed her nightwear, her lower lips moist and her C-cups perky, her nipples stiffening in the cold air. Quickly straddling him, she wrapped her arms around his neck, positioning herself above him before lowering herself onto him. With a gasp, she threw her head back, stifling a moan as she slowly felt his shaft stretching her out.

She realized her mistake, her body not the same as it had been before. While she kept the knowledge of what to do, she was practically a virgin again, the only exception being that her hymen hadn't come back. She grit her teeth, forcing herself to take him deeper, not wanting to show any kind of weakness, focusing so intently that she didn't notice him grab her hips until he had already shoved her the rest of the way down, causing her to cry out.

"Thought you needed some help." He teased, but she could barely hear him, eyes wide as she felt herself tear up from having him go in so deep. And he was so big, she felt like she was going to be split in two. She gently moved her hips, trying to get a bit more comfortable with him so deep inside her, but Yoichi misinterpreted what she was doing, feeling him lift her up before lowering her back down, quickly.

"W-wait!" She tried to call out only for her words to fall on closed ears, Yoichi beginning to bounce her on his length, slowly at first but soon picking up the pace. Even though it had taken her by surprise at first, her body quickly got into it, Konan moving her hips to feel his thick rod stir her insides up, her head lulling back in drunken bliss as she began moaning like a bitch in heat.

At some point, she let out a gasp, feeling him thrust against a certain spot that made her crave more. Frantically moving her hips, she eventually found the spot, her arms unhooking form around his neck as she leaned back, clutching at the sheets as she did her best to have the thrusts keep hitting that spot.

"YES! FUCK ME, RIGHT THERE! FUCK ME FUCK ME FUCK ME!" She yelled, her calm, level-headed self gone and in its place was a side that wanted to be used like a slut. Eventually she couldn't take much more, holding herself down on his length as she came hard, screaming in ecstasy, trying to squeeze and milk his cock for all it was worth.

He obliged her, releasing his own block to pump her womb full of cum, Konan unwittingly usng her chakra to milk his seed from him, taking as much as she could, a bulge forming from the amount she managed to get from him. When it was over, he gently pulled her towards him, Konan collapsing on top of him with a lewd smile on her face, purple hearts in the center of her pupils.

"That's a good little slut~" He cooed as he stroked her hair, Konan unable to answer except with a giggle, drunk off of the pleasure, the two of them quickly falling asleep.

* * *

Author's Note

Chapter complete! I hope having two short lemons instead of one big one is fine with people. It's not that I don't want to keep doing short ones, I just need to make sure I get caught up on having enough chapters so I can focus on bigger lemons more easily. Chapter 36 really put me behind, as well as 37 since I had to redo it from scratch in a short amount of time. But, now we're reaching a part where there'll be tons of opportunities for a lot more smut!

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	39. The Passionate Challenger!

Author's Note

Well, I fucked up. Spent way too much time working on this chapter that's pretty short, all things considered. I said I was going to do more work with the more time I had, but I've done less work with more time. I'm going to definitely try harder, but I just need a bit more of a push every now and then to keep things going. Like maybe a few more reviews…? It's fine if you don't, but it does help me push myself to focus more on the story rather than sitting around watching Youtube videos. Takes all my concentration for writing.

TheLastNanaya: Had to happen eventually, so I just decided, 'Why not put them together in the same chapter?'

Mingwall9(Guest): Glad you're enjoying it so far! I'll definitely check out Robin Hobb for inspiration, and it's funny you mention literotica and hentaifoundry because that's pretty much where I started reading smut at

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 39: The Passionate Challenger!

 **12 Months since Yoichi Left Konoha**

Two weeks in Kumo took a lot out of him. With two more weeks planned at least, he wasn't too sure how much longer he could take. For an entire week straight he would spend most of his time sparring, having the others point out anything he did wrong, which was pretty often considering his style of fighting.

His taijutsu was terrible, first off. His hits were strong considering his strength, but he was too clumsy. The only time he would be able to effectively attack is against someone who was a lot slower than him. His genjutsu abilities when it came to fighting was decent at best. The ones he made were hard to notice at first, but quick to see through and dispel.

As for ninjutsu, that was where his expertise seemed to be. Most of his attacks were incredibly powerful… when they hit. Not only was the set-up time too long for some of his strongest attacks, but they were so predictable. He had the strength, he had the intelligence, but he didn't have the speed or skill to pull his attacks off quickly. He finally understood why someone people said he was a little slow.

Thankfully he was training in Kumo, where the shinobi all trained to be as fast as lightning. They couldn't give him any secrets, but they could always throw a couple tips out. At this point, he was free to do whatever he wanted to train, but after a week, B wanted him to spar again, this time going all out once again. After he had let loose the seals, he reactivated them and hasn't worked on it since. The power he felt was intense, but he didn't feel ready to use it just yet.

Before he could start training, though, he took the first day to do some meditation. While Yugito and Tabi considered that boring, B understood, showing him to a place with a large waterfall that he used himself from time to time, Yugito and Tabi tagging along mainly out of boredom. For a couple hours, Yoichi sat underneath the waterfall, accompanied by B who did the same, as the other two lazed about and watched.

"If we'd known it would take so long, we would have done our own training. How much longer is this going to take?" Tabi asked to Yugito who shrugged, the guys unable to hear them over the waters around them. As if on que, Yoichi stirred, getting up and stretching briefly before hopping over to them.

"Took you long enough. Let's head back already." Tabi whined, Yoichi motioning to B.

"Can't go until he's done. He's in charge of looking after me, remember?" Tabi huffed and crossed her arms. Before she could complain, she looked him up and down a moment, watching as his skin glistened in the sun from the water. Getting an idea, she leans over and whispers into Yugito's ear, the blonde listening to her before smirking and nodding. Quickly, they both moved to either side of him, each taking a hold of an arm, pressing their chests against his shoulders.

"But Yoichi-sama~ Don't you want to be alone with us?" Tabi asked innocently, leaning in and kissing his neck.

"You haven't even done anything to me since Tabi was brought out. Don't you like me?" Yugito asked with a pout, leaning in to nibble his ear.

"Well, as tempting as this is, B…" He looked over to the dark skin male who he thought was meditating, but it appeared that he was watching from the way his hand made a small gesture to go on. He was a bit surprised but let out a sigh. "Alright, let's go." He said to the other girl's delight. "But, first one there gets to decide what to do next." He quickly followed up before escaping their grasp and running off. Yugito and Tabi took a moment to realize what just happened before quickly following suit.

They took the shortest route they knew back, the girls quickly catching up to Yoichi, but not able to get ahead of him somehow, but they chalked it up to him undoing his weighted seals. In the end, Yoichi was the first to arrive, but before they could even head inside, Samui and her teammates dropped in beside them.

"There you are. Yugito, Tabi, Lord Raikage wants to see the two of you. Something about wanting you both to go through a check up to see if there's been any changes recently. Where's B?" Karui said, Yugito and Tabi looking a bit defeated.

"Oh, he's meditating, and Yugito and Tabi are supposed to keep an eye on me. Should I go too?" He asked, the three Kumo nin looking to each other and having a brief discussion before looking back to them.

"Me and Samui will take Yugito and Tabi. Karui will look after Yoichi until they return." Omoi stated.

"Wouldn't it be easier to just take me along?" Karui shook her head.

"Lord Raikage asked for you not to come. Can't risk the possibility of any secrets getting out. This shouldn't take long, so I don't mind watching you." She said, though she didn't make eye contact with him. Nodding, Yugito and Tabi begrudgingly followed after Samui and Omoi, leaving the other two alone. He went on inside Yugito's place, Karui following him in.

"So, what's your real reason for staying behind?" He asked, Karui blinking in surprise before looking away, not saying a word. "I mean, Omoi would have been the better choice since leaving me, a shinobi who specializes in injutsu, with a kunoichi could be putting you in danger." He leaned against a wall with his arms crossed, still clad in just the trunks he wore for meditating.

"Because…" She let out a sigh. "Because I've been given a personal assignment involving you. From watching your fights the past week and reporting them to Lord Raikage, he's determined that your potential is too much to ignore." She said, still not looking at him.

"So… your mission is to seduce me and try to get me to stay? Or at least offer yourself to me? I did mention that I didn't want anyone to be forced." He said, Karui shaking her head.

"No, he knows. That is part of it, but my mission is just to get to know you… and maybe go out with you. And this is something I'm not being forced to do, I could turn the assignment down at any time." Yoichi blinked in surprise at that.

"Well, not trying to sound rude, but… why? From what I've learned about you, I wouldn't have expected this to be something you'd go along with." That probably wasn't the best thing to say, Karui now glaring at him, though a slight blush on her cheeks. It was only for a few seconds though, looking away again.

"You're right, if I had been asked a week ago, I would have declined doing this in a heartbeat. But… you're strong, and I like that. Plus, we're about the same age, so it's not too weird." She didn't mention how she was fed up with Omoi questioning why she spent so much time training and not out on a date or something.

"I see…" He says before standing up straight and walking out towards his room. "Let me go put something more decent on and then we can talk a bit." He continued, out of earshot before she could even respond. Back in his temporary room, he quickly changed into a pair of his usual boxers, hanging the trunks up to dry. Before he could even start getting out his clothes, however, he heard the door close softly, making him freeze.

"Be honest with me. Am I… attractive to you?" He hears Karui ask, turning around to see her leaning against the door, eyes looking down and to the side, now without her headband and flak jacket. From the look on her face, he could see several emotions running thought her, worry and embarrassment being the most prominent. Walking over to her, he smiles and cups her cheek, her amber eyes meeting his.

"Of course you are. But why does that matter to you? I don't care much about looks, I just care about who you are." She had to break eye contact at that, taking a deep breath.

"It's just… I don't seem to grab anyone's interest. I never really found someone I was interested in either until recently. Now that I have, I feel… more self-conscious, I guess. I've been focusing on training so much, always wanting to fight, that I didn't take time to just be myself…" She confessed, soon feeling a pair of lips on her own, making her eyes widen in surprise before slowly closing, enjoying the feeling that ran through her. A few moments later, Yoichi broke the kiss, holding her tighter.

"Like I said, I don't care how you look, I see you for who you are. The fact I think you're beautiful is just a bonus. Even if you don't show it, I can tell that you're loyal to your village and you care for everyone who lives here. You don't need to change how you act or what you look like. If you do to get someone to like you, they're liking the person you're trying to be instead of who you are. Is that how you'd want a relationship to be like?" He asks, Karui's eyes widening as he seemed to know exactly what to say to her. As if he knew all her problems and the perfect solutions for them all.

"No… But I'm not lady-like, I do nothing but train, and I never want to turn down a good fight. What kind of guy would want to be with someone like me?" She asked, her voice softer than usual.

"Me." He said, looking directly into her eyes. That was all he needed to say, the look in his eyes telling her how genuine he was. Without another thought, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again, this time a lot rougher, but Yoichi still returned it just as intensely. Taking the initiative, she force her tongue into his mouth, catching him off guard for a moment, before the two of them began to wrestle the other's tongue for dominance.

Feeling a heat blossom in her stomach, they slowly made their way over to the bed, the fight not even pausing for a second until Yoichi fell back onto the bed, Karui joining him. Running his hands down her sides, he couldn't resist giving her ass a squeeze, making her emit a soft moan before breaking the kiss, both of them panting heavily.

Pushing off of him, she stood up and stripped out of her clothes, showing that her chest was wrapped up. He gave her a questioning look that caused her to huff as she undid the wraps, revealing she wasn't as flat chested as he thought, but was getting close to a C-cup, her B-cup, dark breasts perfectly perky and topped with pink areola.

"Sorry they aren't as big as Samui's, but they still get in the way." She said when she noticed his surprised look as she took off the rest of her clothing.

"Don't worry, you're perfect the way you are. But keeping them wrapped up isn't good for their growth. Most kunoichi have stopped binding theirs since Tsunade came back and reminded them they can still be strong and still have large breasts. Samui doesn't seem to have much trouble." She glared at him but didn't retort, leaning down and yanking his boxers down to expose his length.

"Damn…" She said, marveling at his size before smirking wide. "I like a challenge." She said before getting back on top of him, the two locking their lips in another heated kiss, Karui rolling her hips to grind her sex against his shaft. Letting her set the pace, Yoichi refrained from moving his hips against hers, groping her ass as he felt her lips wet his length.

When she felt she was ready, she broke the kiss and sat up, positioning herself above him, before slowly lowering herself down on him. Letting out a heated moan, she closed her eyes tight as she felt him stretch her out, but managed to take most of him inside her, his tip pressing against the entrance to her womb.

"Mmm, fuck… I could get used to this… How about we make things interesting? First one of us to admit defeat loses. No chakra allowed. I win, you have to stay here in Kumo as my boytoy." She said, already feeling her insides adjusting to his size, smirking down at him.

"And if I win?" He asks, Karui smirking wider.

"I don't see that happening, but if you somehow manage to make me surrender, then I'll let you do anything you want to me." She said, fully confident in herself. Without the use of chakra, he couldn't use any injutsu on her, and she knew she had more stamina than him from training.

"Alright then, it's a challenge." He stated, just as confident as her. With that, she began to ride him, slowly at first but picking up speed as she got used to it. Yoichi began to wonder if this was her first time at all from how she seemed to know just what to do, but he also wasn't sure of any kunoichi specific training in Kumo.

Leaning forward and holding herself up with her hands grabbing his shoulders, she began to ride him as fast as she could, panting and sweating from the exertion. Looking at him, she was genuinely surprised to be casually laying there with his hands now behind his head, just watching her. Not wanting to be outdone, she changed her position, facing her body away from him, looking over her shoulder at him as she gave him a clear view of their hips meeting over and over. But he still didn't give much of a response.

"How… are you… so good… at this?" She panted out, Yoichi shrugging.

"Why did you challenge someone whose specialty is in fucking without even trying to see what they're into? By the way, should I start trying, or do you have something else you can try not involving chakra?" She glared at him from how disappointed his tone sounded. But, she didn't respond, as she realized this wasn't the best idea she's ever had.

Taking her silence as an answer, he went into action, surprising her as he pushed them both onto the floor, Karui landing on her hands and knees to avoid getting hurt. That was just what he wanted, however, grabbing her arms and pulling them behind her back, Karui trying to get out of his grip. He shifted his hips around as if trying to find the right angle before pulling his hips back and giving a good thrust inside her.

She had to stop her struggling as her eyes widened, feeling him hit a place inside her she didn't even know existed. Seeing her reaction, he smirked as he began to thrust his hips, pounding away at that one spot inside her. She thought he was cheating at first, but quickly noticed he wasn't using a bit of chakra. She tried to move her hips to avoid him hitting that spot, but her body wouldn't obey, only moving back to help him thrust harder.

It wasn't much of a surprise when Yoichi saw her body give in, feeling all of her movements being directed towards the goal of more pleasure. Thanks to a mirror in front of them, he could even see Karui's expression, her eyes half-lidded and her mouth open as she panted hard, even seeing a bit of drool escaping the corner of her mouth.

Mentally, however, she hadn't given up, doing her best to not give in despite the fact that every thrust was making her see stars and her body wouldn't move the way she wanted it to. The worst part was she could feel herself beginning to crack, as once her body gave in, each thrust made it harder to think and resist. She used every bit of her will to keep her body from reaching orgasm, fearing that once she did, it was over for her. Sadly, she failed.

The pleasure was just too much, her mind emptying as her body went limp, her juices gushing around his length, her body and mind unable to do anything but enjoy the pleasure that ran through her. When Yoichi noticed her tighten around him before going limp, he chuckled before picking her up and standing up, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding Karui to his chest, still buried inside him. Her arms fell lamely to her side, her head rolling back onto his shoulder, her eyes open and staring to the ceiling, but unable to see.

"Do you give up?" He whispered into her ear. Somehow, she found the strength to have her head move, nodding in response. She was somewhere in state between being conscious and unconscious, her body feeling like she had to pass out, but was unable to. "Good girl~ Seems I won't become your boytoy after all. You, on the other hand…" He chuckled before whispering even lower into her ear, Karui taking in every word as her punishment for losing as he began to bounce her on her length, never realizing that he still had not had his release yet.

* * *

 **12 Months, 1 Day since Yoichi Left Konoha**

Tabi, Yugito, and B all returned several hours later when the sun began to set. They were told by Yoichi that Karui would be spending the night, saying that the two of them did some training and she had worn herself out by accident. To Tabi's disappointment, she was told she couldn't sleep in his bed that night as he would be sleeping on the floor, Karui taking up his bed.

Tabi and Yugito bought it along with B, not even smelling the tell-tale signs of sex around or even in his room when they checked on her, seeing her sleeping peacefully in the bed, fully clothed. When morning came around, Karui awoke to her hair being stroked, nuzzling into the warm figure beside her as she let out a yawn.

"Sleep well?" He asked, Karui nodding before kissing his cheek lightly.

"You know, I'm a bit surprised. You could have done anything to me, made me your slave, forced me to tell any secrets about the village, but you didn't. Instead, my 'punishment' is to go on a date with you and take more time for myself outside of training." She said, Yoichi nodding.

"And don't forget to stop binding your breasts unless you absolutely have to. Wouldn't want them to grow misshapen, would you?" She grumbled a bit as she shook her head, resting her head on his chest.

"Yeah, yeah… but I'm not taking this defeat and lying down with it. We're going to have a rematch until I finally beat you, even if it means I have to become part of your harem or whatever to learn your weaknesses!" She states, making him chuckle at her little roundabout way of saying she want to be with him.

"I'll be waiting then." He says, smiling at her before leaning down and giving her a gentle kiss. Karui felt her heart flutter for a moment, not knowing how such a simple kiss could make her feel so happy inside. Breaking the kiss, she sat up and jumped out of bed, putting on the rest of her gear.

"As much as I'd love to stay, Omoi and Samui might be looking for me. Catch you later, tiger." She said with a flirtatious wink before leaving. It wouldn't even be a minute before his door opened again, Tabi and Yugito walking in, half-sleep and half-naked, each getting into his bed with him, pushing themselves up against him.

"Good morning?" He half greeted, half-asked them, the two of them shaking their heads.

"Not morning yet…" Tabi said sleepily.

"She woke me up, and now I'm going back to bed… I think I should sleep in here too, though. It's so warm…" Yugito added, the two of them snuggling against him, even straddling his legs somewhat as they got comfortable. As soon as they did, they both fell quickly asleep, not waking or budging despite how he tried to get away. After what felt like an hour, the door to his room opened again, this time B standing there, looking over the scene.

"Little help here?" Yoichi asked, the girls not even reacting to his voice. B stared at him for a moment before shrugging.

"I can't do anything about this, you know if I do then they'll both start to hiss. Because of what you did, for you they'll meow. We've all got to accept they're your problem now." B said before walking away.

"Hey! B! Get back here!" He called out, squirming harder, Tabi and Yugito holding onto him tighter. "Your rhyme sucked!" Hoping that would at least get him to come back and tell him off, but there was no response. Yoichi eventually gave up, letting out a sigh and relaxed, the two girls nuzzling against him in their sleep as if sensing he was going to stay.

"Maybe I should just stop complaining about all this and just accept it." He said defeatedly, before noticing the two of them giggling quietly. "Get up already!" He said. The girls opened their eyes and looked to each other before looking to him.

"No!" They said childishly, sticking their tongue out at him, licking his cheeks, and then going back to sleep at a speed that he could swear was some sort of technique.

"I better be getting something out of this…" He grumbled before closing his eyes to try and get a bit more rest as well.

Luckily for him, he would.

* * *

Author's Note

Aww, Yoichi is such a nice guy, isn't he? Still a bit strange considering he's supposed to be a sadist. Maybe this is just supposed to be a more obvious turning point to show how he's being more comfortable with himself and his interests, but not want to go too overboard? But then again, he still acts in a similar way in the present day… Well, it's up for you all to decide what you think is going on!

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	40. Yoichi's Day Off

Author's Note

Chapter 40! Hooray! Ten more till the half-way to one hundred mark! I also learned that you can only have 50 stories in your document manager at a time. So, I got rid of the docs for my previous story that is certainly not as good as this one. Look back on it, it's pretty shit. But, instead of deleting it or even touching it, I will leave it up so I can be able to look back on how I've improved an embrace what I wrote little over a month ago.

Not gonna lie, it's a bit tough figuring out what to talk about in the beginning. I mean, it's optional, but I just want to convey to others that I'm willing to listen and talk with people who'd like to. I'm not some big-shot writer, just a guy doing something he'd try out for fun, and has continued to have fun. That's all!

TheLastNanaya: Very true

Kurogano Yokaze: You do catch on pretty quick, I must say. The chakra water does have something to do with things, as well as the main antagonist, but I will say now, the big bad isn't Kaguya. The reveal might be a while, but I do hope it will keep people guessing, but all the wrong possibilities. I will also give a bit of a hint, it is not a random OC I made up for the purpose of being the antagonist, it is someone that people know.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 40: Yoichi's Day Off

When Yoichi woke up, he was greeted to the sight of the lovely bluenette sleeping soundly on top of him. Smiling, he slowly stroked her back, letting out a content sigh, enjoying the company. Moments later, Konan let out a shiver from his fingers running up and down her spine, eyes fluttering open as she looked up at him, meeting his gaze.

"Morning, my little rose." He said, making her give a small blush and smile. Leaning up, she gave him a kiss before sitting up, letting out a moan as she noticed that he was still inside her. Without a word, she begins to gyrate her hips, Yoichi feeling her insides squeeze him playfully.

"You know, you never once came across as someone who was starved for sex until last night." He said, sitting up and wrapping his arms around her waist, Konan wrapping hers around his neck.

"Maybe I am, or maybe I'm just a great actor." She said, her voice calm and monotone as it usually was. As if to emphasize her point, she leaned into his ear, letting out small moans in time to her movements, the sounds of which made his length twitch inside her.

"You know, you've lost me. Which is it?" He asked, Konan leaning back and giving him a sly smile.

"Isn't that your job to find out? I will at least admit that you've been the best fuck I've had. Hope you can top yourself." She says before standing up and walking a few feet away, giving him a small wink before her body turned into sheets of paper, flying out under his door somehow, most likely returning to her own room.

That left Yoichi alone, naked, and horny, her teasing gotten him all riled up. Sighing, he reluctantly shuffled over to the bathroom to take a cold shower, turning the water on to be as freezing as he could get it. A few moments passed before he felt a presence behind him, reaching out from his side to make the water warmer, wrapping their arms around his waist and nuzzling into his back.

He almost jumped out of his skin, not having heard or seen anything out of the ordinary until they made their presence known. Now, who was it? It could have been any of the other girls, Konan the least likely since it didn't make much sense for her to come back after leaving… well, it did, but not as likely to be her. Gently taking their hands into his, he slowly ran his fingers over her fingers, the callouses not too much to go off of, but the pattern of them could only belong to one of the girls.

"You know, I haven't heard you play since I got here. Maybe you'd like to play me a song sometime?" He asked, getting a huff of annoyance in response.

"Dammit shithead, I even muffled every bit of noise and you still figured out it was me." They said, Yoichi turning around to come face to face with Tayuya.

"I don't see why there was a need to be so sneaky, though." She shrugged, resting her cheek on his shoulder.

"I'm your bodyguard, need to be able to stay silent to watch if I'm not needed. Guess I'm good enough that if you couldn't tell I was there, then I'm doing just fine." She said, Yoichi nodding, adjusting the direction of the shower head so they could sit down and have the warm water run over them.

"I almost went to bed alone last night. I thought you would be among the first to sneak into my room." She shrugged again, idly tracing a circle on his chest.

"I forgot the schedule was done with. Besides, I tried to make it so that I would stay in your room, but the others thought it wasn't fair." She said, Yoichi tilting his head in thought.

"Well, then I order you to stay the night with me whenever I'm alone. If I say it, the others can't complain, right?" Tayuya looked up at him before smiling wide, holdng him tight, before thinking on it again.

"Actually, how about I can stay in your room every night unless two or more others are with you, or one of them wishes to spend the night alone with you?" He thought for a moment, but when he noticed her giving him the puppy-dog eyes, he couldn't say no.

"Alright, alright… But only if you're joining me for a shower every morning." She seemed to light up at the idea before blinking, realizing something.

"I've got a better idea!" She exclaimed, getting up and turning off the water, making him blink. She walked over to him and grabbed him by the arm, yanking him up and pulling him out of the shower.

"Wait, what's the idea?" She didn't answer, grabbing two towels, wrapping herself in one and handing him the other, waiting for him to put it on after he did with some hesitation. As soon as he did, she dragged him out of his room, then down the hallway he hadn't gone through since he arrived.

"Someone remind me why the hell we gave him his own shower instead of making him come here with the rest of us?" Tayuya asked as they entered the bath house area that the girls had put together. All eyes looked to Tayuya and Yoichi, him noticing that all the other girls were currently there. And naked, of course.

"Because not all of us had sex with him and it might make them feel uncomfortable?" Temari said where she and Kin were soaking in the large tub. Satsuki not too far away from them.

"Because one on one shower sex is amazing?" Ino chipped in, Naruko nodding in agreement, the two of them washing each other outside the tub.

"Because then we'd have to make a schedule on who got to help with wash up?" Hinata added, her and Konan looking over from where they were talking.

"I thought it was because you'd all want me to fuck each of you every morning." Yoichi finished, the room going silent outside of the running water.

"I ask again, why the fuck did we give him his own goddamn shower instead of making him bathe with all of his bitches?" Tayuya emphasized, crossing her arms. The others thought about it but didn't seem to have much of an answer.

"Wait, did Konan have sex with Yoichi yet?" Ino asked, said girl holding up one hand to show the mark the rest of them had. She blinked before shrugging. "Well, doesn't seem like there's a reason for him not to be here anymore." She said, the other girls agreeing.

"Good!" Tayuya said, taking off her towel and putting it to the 'dry' area where the all kept their towels, then grabbing Yoichi's and tossing it over. "Com'on, shithead!" She said, taking a running jump into the bath, splashing water over the occupants.

"You know this isn't a pool." Satsuki said as Tayuya came up for air.

"Then why'd we make it ten feet deep in the middle?" That wasn't something Yoichi knew. Satsuki rolled her eyes but didn't argue, Tayuya moving onto her back to float on the water.

"Ten feet deep…?" He questioned as Ino and Naruko walked over to pull him over, having finished washing off.

"We couldn't decide between the bath house or a swimming pool, so we went with both. Now, come on! You've got all eight of us here and naked for the first time, and the first thing you ask about is that? Shouldn't you be asked who wants to wash you or who wants to get fucked first or something?" Ino asked, Naruko looking a bit eager to do both the suggested ideas.

"Yeah, it's the time I've seen you all together and naked, I might be a bit overwhelmed!" He retorted, Ino rolling her eyes.

"You weren't overwhelmed when it was four of us." She countered.

"That's four! This is eight! That's twice the amount of girls!"

"Sluts. Twice the amount of sluts." Kin said with a giggle, watching as Ino and Naruko pulled him into the bath.

"Yeah, that. Besides I've still got questions! Isn't Kin usually making breakfast around this time? How do you girls keep this place maintained without me knowing? What else do I not know about that you haven't told me?" He asked, Ino and Naruko sitting beside him on the shelf around the tub, Tayuya casually floating over to him.

"Shadow clones, shadow clones, and don't worry about it, in that order." She said before making her way into his lap, leaning back into him.

"Just relax, you're thinking too much about this." Konan said from behind him, followed by someone lightly grabbing his shoulders and gently rubbing them.

"Here, this might help." Hinata said, Yoichi letting out a deep breath before leaning his head back, the back of his head resting in the Hyuga's chest.

"You see, this is why I do things to annoy you all. Because you all know what to say and do for me." He said, feeling himself relax, feeling four different pairs of lips kiss him.

"We could say the same for you." He couldn't tell who said it, nor did he care. He knew they all felt the same way. They'd all talk for a short while before beginning to leave, most of them already done and needing to get something done. Eventually it was just him and Tayuya again, out of the bath and over to the showering part to get washed off.

"Mind if I do you first?" He offered, Tayuya blinking at him before nodding. Grabbing a washcloth, he gently lathers her body, almost caressing her skin. She let out a pleasured sigh, closing her eyes as he was extra delicate with her more sensitive areas. Rinsing her off, he wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder, Tayuya leaning back against him.

"You do know that's not all there is, right?" She asked, him shrugging.

"Am I not allowed to just hold you?" He asked, making her roll her eyes.

"You know very well you can do whatever you want to me. I belong to you." She said softly, nuzzling into his neck, making him smile lightly, kissing her cheek.

"Right, right." He said a bit dismissively, Tayuya sitting up and turning around to face him.

"Can you just tell me already?" She asked with a bit of a pout, Yoichi tilting his head, making her sigh. "You've got eight girls at your beck and call, with who knows how many more on their way. But instead of taking advantage of any of us, despite how some of us literally ask you for it, you just don't. You could probably make us into perfect, obedient slaves, but you don't. So… why?" She asks, Yoichi sighing as he went ahead and got started on washing her hair.

"Admittedly, it would be easy to do, but that's not what I would want. I love you all for who you are, not because you want to give yourselves to me. All of their reasons for wanting to be with me don't seem to be completely genuine. The only ones I believe are you and Kin, and even then you're the only one who's completely opened up to me. But even then, I don't want to call you my slave, because I feel like that means I don't care about you." He says, finishing rinsing her hair, the two of them switching places, Tayuya washing his body for him.

"See, when you say things like that, it's harder to not want to give ourselves to you." She says, Yoichi shaking his head.

"Just think for a moment. I know why you gave yourself to me, but why do the others want to? I saved you from Orochimaru, so that makes the most sense, but as for the rest, they have lives and families that they're choosing to leave behind to take the same role as you. I saved Kin as well, but she isn't… dependent on others like you are. The biggest part to her staying around is because you're here. Don't you think that's the least bit strange?" He asks, making her stop for a moment.

"I guess you're right... but why does that matter? If you love them and they love you, isn't that enough?" He shakes his head again.

"That's not the point. You see, the truth is-"

"HEY! Food's getting cold!" Naruko called as she looked inside. "Oh, you're just finishing up. We were beginning to think you two were fucking. I'll let them know you'll be out in a few more minutes!" She said before running off.

"Never mind that, I'll tell you another time. Let's just finish up here." He said, Tayuya nodding after a moment, rinsing off his body then washing his hair, the two of them walking over to dry themselves off. Before they left, Yoichi embraced her suddenly, pulling her against him.

"Tayuya… I want you to be completely honest with me. Do you love me for who I am? Or do you love me for how I make you feel?" She hesitates, wondering what the point of the question was.

"Because you're you, of course. Now come on, I'm getting tired of all this sappy talk, shithead." She said, him giving her a kiss before she dragged him back to his room to get dressed, having brought her own clothes in earlier.

* * *

After getting dressed and eating, he decided to waste some time practicing origami with Konan. Wanting to try it out as well, Naruko and Tayuya attempted to keep up, but somehow failed to fold anything in a straight line, everything they made turning out deformed to the others' amusement. Tayuya got frustrated, deciding to go outside and practice with her flute, Naruko asking Konan if she could help her with something in her room, most likely some sort of decoration. With all the others out, either training or getting groceries, he decided to take a stroll around the village.

He found himself at the Inuzuka compound, remembering that he said he would visit Hana yesterday but wasn't able to. Luckily he happened to run into Tsume who was just leaving.

"Well, hey there Alpha. Thought you were coming by yesterday? Get cold feet?" She asks, Yoichi giving a nervous chuckle and shaking his head.

"No, something came up and I forgot about it. Is Hana around?" He asked, Tsume chuckling and nodding.

"She's helping Kiba with his training right now since he got back yesterday. You might be able to catch the end of it." She said, leaning in and sniffing him. "You don't smell like sex like last time, but you do have the scent of other women on you… Good, helps show your dominance." She finished, nipping his earlobe playfully before walking off, not giving him a chance to respond.

"Thank you…?" He asked aloud before shaking his head and walking on in, mainly just looking around as he wandered, looking for where Hana might be. He wouldn't be the one finding her, though, almost be tackled by a trio of familiar ninken, their owner following after them accompanied by her brother and his companion.

"What's gotten into you three?" She asked as she got closer, not noticing Yoichi was the one they had almost knocked over.

"Hey, I remember you! You're that Sakata guy, right? We were in the same class in the academy." Kiba said, recognizing Yoichi. He nodded, kneeling down and gently rubs the triplet's heads, much to their enjoyment.

"That's right, Yoichi Sakata. Nice to see you doing well, Kiba." He said, giving them a smile. "Oh! Almost forgot." He reached into his pocket and took out a few pieces of jerky, having picked some up for the next time he saw them, giving them each a piece, even having one leftover for Akamaru.

"What are you doing here?" Kiba asked, Hana finally remembering him, a slight blush forming over her cheeks.

"You came by to see me, didn't you?" She asked, Yoichi standing up and nodding.

"Yep, I wanted to see how you were doing and maybe treat you to lunch." It took Kiba a moment to realize what was going on, having had a feeling there was something different about his sister.

"You're the one who mated with her!" He growled, launching himself at Yoichi only to be caught by his collar mid-air.

"Kiba, you know very well what this means. You might not like it, but he's claimed me with no tricks. Mother offered me to him if he could make me submit, and he did. I'm… his, now." She said, letting go, her cheeks a lot redder, Kiba grumbling.

"I know, but… You're still my sister. You don't even know him! Plus, he's my age, don't you think that's weird?" He asked, Hana shaking her head as she walked to Yoichi's side.

"It doesn't matter, he's won me, and I accept my defeat. Age doesn't matter in this. As for not knowing him, that is true, but him taking time to come visit shows me that he wants to get to know me better." Yoichi nodded, not sure if he should kiss her cheek or hold her hand, especially in front of her brother.

"Alright… But if you're being treated to lunch, then I'm coming too. You know, so I can make sure he doesn't do anything weird to you and make sure he's a suitable mate for you." He said, Hana letting out a sigh, Yoichi holding back from laughing.

"It's fine by me. It's only fair, since we never really talked back in school. Will your companions be coming as well? Just want to be sure." He says looking down at the canines, noticing that all four of them were curled up on the ground around him. Blinking, Hana let out a laugh.

"It doesn't look like it. They're probably tired from training, they put in good work today." She said, kneeling down to scratch their backs. "We'll drop them off at home and put some food out for them." They did just that, the ninken seeming content enough to not mind.

"So, what do you guys want to eat?" He asked them, the three of them casually walking together, Hana in the middle of them.

"Meat." The siblings said at the same time. "Preferably chicken/steak." They continued, Hana and Kiba voicing their respective preferences.

"Well, how's the Akimichi's restaurant sound?" He suggested, the both of them nodded.

"Our clan is one of their biggest sources of income. They give us a ten percent discount whenever we come in with our companions." Kiba said, Yoichi kind of hoping they brought them now.

Lunch wasn't too eventful, Yoichi a bit surprised at how fast the two of them dug into their meals, Hana not as much but noticeable enough. They didn't talk about anything too particular, though Yoichi did have to explain his scent, leading him to talk about his clan, a bit surprised at how well they both took it. They explained it's because several clans do something that others might consider weird. For example, their clan can speak with their dogs and have adapted several traits into themselves.

After they finished, Kiba spotted Choji and Shikamaru leaving, deciding to go over and hang out with them, leaving Hana alone with Yoichi.

"So, how've you been since the other night?" He asked, not wanting to ask that in front of Kiba. She smiled, moving from her side of the table beside him after seeing that Kiba was gone, not too many other people around.

"I've been wonderful. Even if it was just a clone you left behind, it was still the best sleep I've had in a while." She said, leaning against him, nuzzling his shoulder.

"I'm glad to hear that. I was hoping you weren't upset about a stranger coming in and subduing you." She giggled some at that.

"Didn't my mom tell you? That's how things work. First man to come along and make us submit, we belong to them. As of now, I'm your bitch." She spoke quietly into his ear, nipping his earlobe in a similar way Tsume had done earlier.

"Does that mean I have to put a collar on you and teach you tricks?" He asked jokingly, Hana laughing along.

"Oh yes~ But you need to train me real well, because I can be a bit disobedient at times." She says, one hand making its way between his legs, grabbing his crotch as if to challenge him. In response, he tilts his head and bites the soft flesh of her neck, making her half-moan, half-whimper as that hand retreated, but tilting her head to expose more of her neck to him.

Taking the invitation, he lightly bit and suckled along her neck, moving one hand between her legs, which spread obediently, a shudder running down her back as his hand teased her through her clothes before he pulled away.

"Let's not forget we're in public. Can you think of a place that would be more private?" She didn't let him get to her so easily, she just followed her instincts. But in doing so, she quickly felt herself becoming much more submissive, nodding and getting up, leading him out by the hand. The two of them rushed through the streets, the skies having darkened since they were inside, rain beginning to fall.

At one point, Yoichi accidentally ran into someone among a group of covered figures, quickly apologizing to them before being pulled along by Hana once again.

* * *

"Hey, Karin! What's the matter?" One of the figures asked her as she stared off towards the direction that boy had disappeared to. "Don't just stand around, we need to gather as much information as we can and leave quickly." They said, Karin eventually snapping out of it and nodding, hurrying along.

Just brushing up against that boy, she felt his chakra, and it was the most unique chakra she had ever felt. The brief sensation had made her entire body feel warm, happy, relaxed, and even aroused. But it also filled her with a greater fear than she had ever felt.

* * *

Author's Note

So, just a random, lazy day where Yoichi bathed with all the other girls finally and also met up with Hana. But, he just so happened to run into Karin who is with a group looking for some sort of information. The question is, who was she with? What were they looking to find out? Is she there under Orochimaru's orders, or someone else's?

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	41. Rocky Roads

Author's Note

Another chapter that's taken awhile to write. Finals were more tiring than I thought, and I kept rewriting several parts of the story. But it's finally done, and now it's out! This chapter actually wraps up his time in Iwa, but it's got a few key details and hints throughout it. Maybe more than a few. There are even a few added points that aren't really relevant at all, only there to try and distract you from the more important parts. I wonder, can anyone identify what's important?

TheLastNanaya: Yes, I know, a bit disappointing that it wasn't something bigger, but I thought it'd be nice to include.

Calceus (Guest): Thanks for reading, and I'm glad you're enjoying it! I hope I can keep the story going strong!

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 41: Rocky Roads

 **13 Months, 29 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

That morning, Yoichi woke up to catching a rock that would have hit him upside the head, completely missing the second one that did hit him, making him groan and roll over, accidentally making Fu tumble to the floor with a small shriek.

"You know, you could wake me up with something gentler, like a kiss or something." He said, looking over to se Roshi standing in the doorway, an eyebrow raised. "Oh! I thought you were Kurotsuchi. Sorry." He said, jumping up and giving him a bow. Hearing him chuckle, he looked up just as he poofed into smoke, quickly dissipating and revealing a giggling Kurotsuchi.

"You should have seen the look on your face!" She exclaimed, Fu joining in. Yoichi was not amused, especially after the events last night. After a minute or two, they calmed down. "Alright, get dressed. Fu and I have training to do, and that means you're coming too." Yoichi let out a groan, getting up and getting dressed along with Fu, the three of them grabbing a quick breakfast before heading out, Kurotsuchi leading them to where they would meet up with Han and Roshi, as well as Kintsuchi.

"So, what's the plan here?" Yoichi asked, trying to avoid the glare of Kurotsuchi's father.

"Roshi and I will be working with the girls to help them communicate and harness Cho and Mei's power. Since neither of us would be able to help you too much since you can't use fire release, Kintsuchi has volunteered to assist you with your own training." Han said, Roshi nodding in agreement. Yoichi felt sweat run down his back.

"I was the one who asked him to help you out, since he's one of the strongest earth users in Iwa. He taught me most of what I know! Plus, I thought you two should get to know one another a bit better. Good luck!" Kurotsuchi said, giving him a kiss on his cheek and heading off with the older jinchuriki, Fu doing the same.

From the way Kintsuchi looked at him, he swore Kurotsuchi kissed his cheek just to rekindle that anger he felt towards Yoichi. As a father, of course.

"She told me how you use your techniques differently, as well as what you know. So, to start, we're going to play a little game." He paused for a moment, using a technique that coated his arms in rock. "You're going to hide underground, and I'm going to try to force you out. If I catch you, you get hit. Good enough incentive to not get caught, isn't it? Training starts now!" He finished, throwing a punch at Yoichi who went wide eyed, just barely managing to avoid it by sinking quickly into the ground.

He couldn't even get a word in, blindly traveling underground to avoid him while not wanting to get lost. Thankfully this was a chance to improve his speed, as well as learn to sense the surroundings above him. Only problem was, Kitsuchi was a lot more experienced. Yoichi just hoped he didn't get any bones broken.

* * *

When the others met back up with them several hours later, they came across the sight of Kitsuchi on one knee, looking down a giant hole in the ground. Walking over and peering down, they saw Yoichi blindfolded and his hands behind his back, trying to get out as rocks and pillars were thrown at him from the bottom and sides. And things didn't seem to be going well.

He was able to make up a few columns and pillars that were set up to give him a way out, but he was knocked back down further. As a further testament to show how poorly he was doing, every time he touched the bottom, the hole got deeper, making the escape that much more difficult.

"So… how's he doing?" Kurotsuchi asked her father who finally noticed they were there.

"Well… he's alive. He's good at strategies, but when something unexpected comes up, it completely throws him off. This little exercise is supposed to help him notice changes in the ground with chakra. I had to tone it down since I would change things around each time he was in the air, but I actually think he didn't notice. He tried to jump on a pllar that I had lowered a decent amount and he ended up running into the side." He said, his daughter nodding.

They all winced in unison as one rock hit him while he was in mid-air, causing him to spin around in the air before landing on pillar in a split.

"I… think that's enough." He stated, Yoichi falling forward in pain. Moments later, the ground was back to normal, Yoichi face down and groaning. Fu went over to his side to help make sure he was okay.

"Did you two talk at all?" Kurotsuchi hoped that the main reason she suggested this worked. To her relief, he nodded.

"Yeah, I gave him a few breaks to brush himself off and get a bit of rest. He's a good kid, I'll give him that. I do find it a bit odd that he trains as hard as he does, yet doesn't want to fight. Sure, it's for defense, but if he never fights outside of spars, he won't get the experience of being in a life or death situation. Still, I do see why you'd like him... My main problem is that despite how he acts, there's something that bothers me." He says, getting the attention of Han, Roshi, and his daughter.

"So it's not just us, then?" Han asks, Kurotsuchi looking confused.

"If you mean the fact that there's something off about him, yet can't seem to find an obvious reason for it?" Kitsuchi asked, the other two men nodding.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" His daughter had to ask, making him sigh.

"It's the fact that there's no obvious reason that's the problem. Sure, he has a few issues and hiccups in learning, but that's about it. You'd think a clan as powerful as his would at least leave some impact on history. Sure, they may all be like him and not like fighting, but in that case, how were they recognized by so many kage? Besides, if his family members are at least as half as good as he is now, albeit with more control, someone his age would be a jonin level or higher." Roshi nodded in agreement, speaking up.

"I know what you mean. He hasn't talked much about his clan around us more than that, but he has mentioned his grandfather being leagues above him. If that's true, then that might put him as strong as a kage… or even stronger. While one with the strength to defeat an army with ease might want to get along with them instead, what's preventing him from conquering them? The clan alone might have been able to stop the Fourth Mizukage… yet they did nothing. Even if it meant fighting, saving the lives of innocents from the orders of someone so disillusioned would have been the better cause, no?" Kurotsuchi furrowed her brow in thought. She hadn't thought about it much at first, but now that it was brought up, she couldn't deny how odd it seemed.

"Every answer he gives to any question I ask about him only leads me to more questions. Not just about him, but about his clan. The one that weighs most on my mind, is what could they have been involved with Iwa that their power was recognized by the First, as well as with Konoha and Kumo… yet they live near Kiri. Before the villages were properly established, that would be no easy feat to come here and go back without meeting anyone… What about Suna, though? The only mention about them Yoichi has made is that he is familiar with the daughter of the Fourth Kazekage who is also the sister of the new one." As he finished, the four of them looked to see Fu dragging Yoichi by his legs, thankfully putting him on his back.

"He says his muscles are like jelly." She states casually, Yoichi letting out a groan in response. Kurotsuchi gave her father a look, making him sigh.

"Alright, maybe I went too hard on him… but he kept going on without complaining, so I thought he was fine!" She cocked an eyebrow, not saying a word. "Alright, I'll carry him back… But I'm still helping him tomorrow, fully rested or not." Yoichi let out a louder groan, obvious disapproval in his tone, Kurotsuchi tilting her head. "…Let's see how he does in the morning, I guess."

* * *

 **13 Months, 30 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

Turns out Yoichi's savior came in the form of the very water that was to be delivered. Having a bit of help unsealing some of his own supply, two bottles of it and his chakra reserves were quickly replenished, allowing him to use his own healing jutsu to help his body go through several days of recovery over the course of a few hours. It sounds great, but it just made him tired again, this time while being able to move.

Of course, he had to explain why he was able to drink two whole bottles instead of a small amount as he himself recommended, quickly saying that it was heavily diluted, as was the water they were to be given. The small amount he had mentioned was just the total amount they should consume. Thankfully, it worked.

The next day was pretty much the same, except Kitsuchi had gotten out most of the fatherly aggression towards Yoichi to find a more reasonable balance of difficulty to help him improve while not forcing him to strain too much. For the girls' training, Fu was set back a good bit, but having gone through most of the training before, she was able to quickly catch back up before working on her own jutsus.

Kurotsuchi had to start from the beginning, but with two perfect jinchuriki as well as an almost-perfect jinchuriki with a very similar beast inside them, she was able to understand certain parts clearer from their help. Of course that didn't help her when it came to harnessing its power, but when she pushed herself, she was able to get two tails out thanks to being able to cooperate with Cho almost immediately.

That night there was even a small celebration, Onoki letting them know that the council had reached a decision after having to reconvene that day, agreeing to talk peace with the other villages and see how the others would react. Confident in the other villages, Yoichi almost felt like it was guaranteed to go through at this point now, it was just a matter of time and communication. Of course, then things would have to pass through the daimyos, but the bigger villages seemed to overshadow them. Guess that's why they're called 'Kage'.

Taking some time to talk with Kitsuchi and Onoki about some more detailed, but not classified, information on the other villages so they could try to predict what might be expected from Iwa to provide for the other, Yoichi eventually went back to his room, finding Fu shameless fondling her breasts with one hand, fingering herself with the other.

"Well, this was unexpected but is completely welcomed." He says, quickly closing the door, Fu tilting her head to look at him, not stopping.

"We figured out how to use the link. It takes one of us to activate it, but both of us to close it. So, I thought I'd try teasing Kuchi~" She says, Yoichi chuckling as he moved over towards her, gently running one hand along her cheek.

"So, she's feeling what you're feeling?" She nods, panting lightly.

"Yeah… but only barely I think. It's stronger the close she is." She said before arching her back, lifting her hips into the air as Yoichi took over for her, sliding two fingers in and out of her. He could have been called an expert at this, Fu moaning as her hips rolled against his hand, clutching the sheets beneath her.

He just knew a woman's body by heart it felt like, knowing that curling his fingers would help hit a particularly sensitive spot and make her moan even louder. Doing just that, he got the expected result. At almost the same moment, the door would quickly open and close, Yoichi looking over to see a panting and red-faced Kurotsuchi, her thighs holding together tightly. He simply tilted his head in the direction of the bed.

"Come on." They both reacted as if it was a command of another sense, the two of them moaning loudly, Kurotsuchi falling onto her knees, both girls cumming at the same time thanks to the shared senses and Yoichi's skillfulness. But even their orgasm didn't stop him, idly fingering Fu through it, drawing out the duration as if milking the pleasure from them.

When it finally passed, he removed his fingers, offering them to Fu who obediently cleaned them off with her mouth, her eyes a bit hazy. Kurotsuchi quickly rid herself of her clothes, trying to stand but not finding the strength to do so, choosing to crawl towards him instead. When she was directly in front of him, she watched as both his pants and boxers were kicked off, tossing the rest with them soon after, his length in front of her face.

She hesitated for a moment, Yoichi giving her a questioning look, before opening her mouth and taking him into her mouth. He wasn't really expecting her to do that, but he certainly wasn't going to complain, leaning back and letting out a groan as her tongue circled around the head. Not too long afterwards, Fu got up and looked at what Kurotsuchi was doing.

"Ooh, me too!" She said excitedly, quickly moving beside the other girl to run her tongue along the parts of his shaft Kurotsuchi didn't have in her mouth. The older girl slowly worked herself further down his length, forcing herself own and taking him into her throat, having to pull back to breathe, Fu taking the opportunity to take Yoichi into her mouth to eagerly suck him off.

Kurotsuchi was about to complain, but instead simply pouted before leaning in and doing as Fu was. Yoichi wasn't going to complain about this situation at all, stroking their hair with both of his hands to encourage them on. When Fu tried taking him into her throat, she succeeded for a brief moment before having to pull back to breathe, Kurotsuchi taking over once again, the two going in a cycle of taking turns.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum…!" He warned after a few minutes, the girls looking to each other before sitting back, pushing themselves together in front of him and opened their mouths, just in time for Yoichi to reach his limit. Groaning loudly, his cock erupted, shooting thick strands of his seed onto them, the two girls trying to catch as much as they could in their mouths, any that didn't make it covering their face and chests.

They quickly swallowed what was in their mouths before cleaning each other off, the girls fighting over the last bit, both enjoying the feeling of the other's tongue licking their skin as well as the phantom sensation of it they were given from their shared senses. Fu especially got into it, practically tackling Kurotsuchi to the floor as she pressed their bodies together, kissing her a bit roughly when there was no seed left on them.

Yoichi took a moment to recharge and watch, Fu leading the kiss, but Kurotsuchi sneaking her hands down and around her, groping her rear before teasing her backdoor, causing them both to moan. When he was ready for the next round, he got down behind them, spreading their legs to which they obliged without even seeing him, Yoichi sliding his length into Kurotsuchi's slit as she slid two fingers inside Fu's rear.

Both of them arched their backs at the feeling of insertion in both their holes, Fu quickly recovering as she kissed the older girl again, this time sliding her tongue into her mouth. Before too long, Yoichi was thrusting inside Kurotsuchi as she fingered Fu's back door who kept up the passionate kiss between the two girls, both of which experienced all the same sensations, bucking their hips as their orgasms approached.

It wasn't long for the three of them to climax at once, Yoichi shooting his load into Kurotsuchi's snatch as she and Fu arched their back as they exclaimed their simultaneous orgasm, their bodies quivering in pleasure as they collapsed, completely spent, breaking their link as well. Yoichi panted along with them before helping them both up and onto the bed, the girls getting on either side of him, the three of them lying down, spent for the moment.

"Well… seems you both might be a bit busy even without me." He teased, the girls' faces turning redder than they already were from the workout. Chuckling at their reaction, he wrapped his arms around them to pull them close, both of them resting their heads on his shoulders. "Good night." He told them.

"'Night." They replied as their eyelids drifted shut, Yoichi's doing the same, the three of them falling asleep together.

* * *

 **14 Months, 7 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

"Do you have to go?" Fu whined as he laid next to Yoichi that morning, who nodded slowly.

"You can't stay just one more week? There's plenty more you can learn here!" Kurotsuchi added from his other side. For the past week, she had been spending the night with Yoichi and Fu, still waking up early, but slipping back into bed around the time the other two woke up. This day, however, she woke them both up when she did, Yoichi wanting to leave early.

"I don't doubt it, but I have other things to take care of. I didn't get as much training as I'd wanted to, but I've gotten a good idea on what I need to do to improve. I'd like for you two to come with me, but you have to go through your own training first and wait for the treaty to go through to even visit me." He said, both of the girls looking a bit down, Yoichi pulling them close and giving them both a quick kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll try to write to you. Sure it might be awhile, but once this is all over with, you'll see me again for sure. Besides, you two can still keep each other company, right?" He said, the two sighing and nodding. While they didn't have the same feelings towards each other as they did to Yoichi, they wouldn't describe themselves as 'just' friends. After a bit more whining from Fu and Kurotsuchi trying to get him to stay another week, they eventually relented, the three getting dressed and grabbing something to eat together for the last time in what would be a while.

After that, Yoichi would meet with Onoki to thank him for letting him stay, the Tsuchikage giving him a smile and letting him know he was welcome back anytime he wished for helping make his granddaughter so happy. From there, he said his goodbyes to Han, Roshi, and Kitsuchi, requesting that they look after the girls for him, which they agreed to.

Fu and Kurotsuchi accompanied him the entire time, up until he left the city to avoid setting off any sensors as he left, having furthered his use of his underground travel technique.

"You sure you'll be fine?" Kurotsuchi asked for the seventh time, Yoichi chuckling as he gave her and Fu one last kiss.

"I'm sure! I've stored up enough chakra into a few seals to get me all the way to Kiri, and even more to make the trip take maybe a minute. I'll probably have to nap until tomorrow afterwards, but I'm confident enough." He told them, the girls givng him one last hug.

"Make sure you stay safe. We want you to be in one piece when we see you again!" Fu said, Yoichi smiling and nodding.

"I will. You two look out for each other as well. And make sure to train hard so that the old man will let you guys leave." He said, pretty much referring to all four of the adults who were against the girls leaving at present.

With the two girls agreeing, they watched him as he walked off, wanting to make sure he got as far away from Iwa as possible to not look suspicious before they went back to take care of their training. When Yoichi was at a good distance away, he paused for a moment, thinking whether he should report to Mei or his grandfather first. Seeing how early it was, the sun just barely rising, he smirked as he knew just where to go first, undoing a few seals to use the amount of chakra it would take to get back before quickly sinking into the ground.

* * *

Mei Terumi may be the fifth Mizukage, but that didn't make her a morning person. However, that didn't mean she wasn't cautious. When she awoke that morning, she heard the sound of her shower running, immediately suspecting an intruder since she chose to live alone at her own place instead of the Mizukage's mansion, letting that be used as a shelter for refugees from their civil war as they rebuilt.

Quietly making her way into the bathroom, she was surprised to see that… there was no one there. Even though she had heard the shower running, it was currently turned off and the inside was dry as a bone. She cursed to herself, thinking she was just hearing things, before sighing as she decided to take a shower and wake herself up.

As she undressed and stepped in, she calmed down, not believing there was anyone else in her house, turning on the water and letting it run over her body, using the shower to help wake herself up. As soon as she had dropped her guard, she felt herself pushed against the wall and held there by someone who pressed up against her from behind. She immediately began to struggle against her assaulter, but froze as she felt him lean forward.

"Miss me~?" Yoichi whispered into her ear, before slamming his length inside her, Mei let out a cry of surprise and pleasure, all resistance escaping her as she leaned back, wrapping her arms around the boy behind her.

"Mmm~ Of course I did! I was worried about you when you weren't with the others who returned- Ahn!" She cried out as he lifted her feet off the floor, holding her against the wall as he began to thrust roughly inside her.

"You should have known better than to doubt me. Maybe you need a repeat of what happened when I found out you had been seducing me just to use me?" The memory of that flashed through her mind and she grinned, nodding enthusiastically as her eyes rolled up from him picking up speed.

"Oh, yes! Please! This bitch has been so bad, she needs to be punished! Yoichi-Sama, please remind this bitch of her place!" She exclaimed, her cunt tightening around him in orgasm, but Mei didn't seem to even notice, small purple hearts showing in her pupils as Yoichi had his way with her once again.

* * *

Author's Note

So, who found all the parts that are pretty major hints and details to the story? Even better question, what do they mean? Sometimes I point something out, but not this time. I'm letting you all take the reigns to determine what is and isn't important. There's one that's certainly obvious, but I'm not so sure if the rest are as easy to tell on what's going to be touched on.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	42. A Day That Can't Decide if it's Good or

Author's Note

This chapter. This is one I've been waiting to write for a while. I've had most of this planned out ahead of time, and finally I get to write it. Now, I don't want to hype this up, but I had a bit of fun with this one. Trying to actually put in more humor instead of backhandedly slapping it in. Let me know what you guys think! Is there anything that made you laugh? Anything that seemed like it was supposed to be a joke but just fell flat? It's more of an experimental chapter, but it's also how things would happen as well in my mind, so I'm not trying to force humor in, I'm just trying to make moments that might be amusing and make them funny.

Kurogano Yokaze: Ah, I see. While that is certainly the most logical guess for why she's there… Well, that's for a reveal in a later chapter. Not this one, Yoichi and I both have our own plans. There is so much that will be revealed at a certain point that it's the only chapter I'm actually excited to write more than any of the others, but there's still a good amount of buildup to go through to put all the pieces in place.

As for Suzumebachi, I honestly forgot about her. I guess she just wasn't interesting enough to me. Looking back at her, she was only seen in filler during part 1, where she presumably died since she's never seen again except in an omake. I could throw her in, sure, but honestly, she doesn't appeal to me as a character that much. I'd want to just write that little filler part as having taken place here with different characters with pretty much the same end result, and that she's dead. I know there are people that aren't going to like that, but I just hope they understand why.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 42:

Yoichi casually walked through the darkened village as it stormed around him. He and Hana hadn't done too much, mainly just talking about each other as he idly toyed with her, enjoying the whimpers of being denied more than what he gave from her. Now that he thought of it, he could always step his game up at home and try making the other girls do the same…

But right now, that wasn't what he was focused on. A small layer of chakra kept the rain from touching him as he made his way to the top of the Hokage monument. He had eaten dinner after leaving the Inuzuka compound, and now was waiting for a certain someone to show up…

"A-are you the one who wrote that note?" He heard, turning around to see someone standing behind him, cloaked to avoid the storm. Nodding he made a handsign, making them panic for a moment before he simply used a jutsu that expanded the chakra around him into a dome around them both, even drying them ground beneath them as well as the other's cloak.

"Indeed I am, care to sit with me?" He said, taking out a small storage scroll and unsealing it, revealing… a picnic blanket. Along with it was a vase of flowers and a few pre-lit candles. Don't ask how he managed it, but know it wasn't easy. He took a seat and patted the blanket beside him, the other person hesitating a several moments before sitting down beside him.

"I… don't really get what's going on." They said, bewilderment obvious in their voice.

"Don't worry, just relax. You can take off that cloak as well, I'm not going to hurt you. Just here to talk." They seemed to think things over, before eventually sighing and complying, revealing a girl his age with long red hair and glasses.

"The note said you knew what I needed and to meet you here at this time. There wasn't any mention of… this!" She said, motioning to the layout of a romantic picnic they were at. Yoichi simply gave her a dismissive wave.

"I know what I wrote, and I know exactly what you need. Let's just take things one at a time. My name's Yoichi Sakata, what's yours?" He said, the girl very confused. Before she could say another word, a voice spoke out from behind them.

"Karin, you said that you were gathering information from someone. I came to see how… trustworthy this informant might be, but I instead find you on a date?" The killer intent was heavy, the two of them slowly turning around, Karin visibly afraid of the figure who stood just feet behind them.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me…" Yoichi muttered under his breath as Karin shot up onto her feet.

"Lord Orochimaru! I swear on my life, that wasn't my intent! I arrived here not knowing this was going to happen!" She frantically said, Orochimaru's eyes narrowing, obviously not believing her.

"I expected more from you. I have no used for a girl who cares more about a date with an _enemy_ than her mission." He stated before lashing out at the two teenagers, Karin shutting her eyes and attempting to shield herself, knowing it wouldn't be enough, hoping that her death would come quick.

Instead, nothing happened.

Slowly opening her eyes, she was astonished to see Yoichi in front of her, one arm outstretched, a shield of lightning protecting the two of them, his other hand pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Look, she's telling the truth. I invited her out here because I saw her while I was preoccupied with doing something else, so I left her one of the pre-written notes I keep on me just in case I might need them. It said I knew what she needed, because from my experience with women, all girls enjoy a nice, quiet night with someone to talk to with a good view." Yoichi explained, the shield dissipating but him staying on guard as he stared down at the sannin who looked at him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious!" Orochimaru exclaimed, both flabbergasted from what the boy said, but mainly from the fact that he was able to not only move so quickly but also defend them both with a move he had never seen before.

"Oh, completely. You see, I can be a bit simple. I see a cute face, I might want to talk with them. I see a cute face with red hair and glasses? I want to do so much more." He looked over his shoulder at Karin to give her a wink, but the look she gave him was similar to the one Orochimaru was giving him. "What? I like redheads! Do you know how hard it is to find one? I know two women who are red heads. Two. And one of them you should know for sure!" He said to the sannin.

"Red head I should know…? Wait a minute, she's alive!?" Orochimaru exclaimed, realizing who he was talking about. Yoichi widened his eyes, waving his hands.

"Wh-what? No! She's dead! Dead as a doornail, six feet under! She didn't tell us anything, so we got rid of her! When'd I say she was alive?" He said, trying to make up for his fuck-up, but Orochimaru knew this boy was too young and too low of a rank to have known she was even a prisoner. That, and Yoichi was a terrible liar.

"Don't you dare try to lie to me, boy! Whether or not you tell me the truth, and maybe even tell me where she is, I may just spare your life." Is was a bluff, of course. He couldn't let him live after this. Yoichi sighed, hitting his forehead with his palm before looking back to Orochimaru.

"Alright, fine, she's alive. And while I'm at it, so is Kin. And right now, they're safe. They don't want to go back to you, and I'm not letting you kill them, just like I'm not going to let you kill… Karin, was it?" He paused, looking back to her, who nodded before pointing back to Orochimaru, Yoichi looking back just in time to duck under a blade.

"Insolent brat!" Orochimaru said, holding the sword of Kusanagi in one hand. "There's no place safe from me! That just tells me she's in the village. Once I'm through with you, I'll give Karin one last chance to save her life by finding them for me. If you have any last words, I'd suggest you say them now." Of course, Yoichi did have last words, but they were probably the least expected words he'd ever heard.

"You want to just, talk this out first? I've got food, and no one should be able to sense you under this barrier since it's just a shell of my chakra." If Karin's jaw could detach and hit the ground, it would have, appalled at the gall this boy had. What the biggest surprise was? Orochimaru's response of course.

"The look in your eyes… you're actually serious. You also have the look of someone who doesn't want to fight… I'll humor you for your last moments, but I expect you to tell me whatever I wish to know in exchange. If I find you lying to me, consider your life forfeit immediately." Yoichi nodded, and even smiled to him, taking a seat on the blanket as he pulled out a few other scrolls containing food.

"Well, I greatly appreciate it! Is there anything specific you'd like?" He asked, Karin watching in complete shock as Orochimaru walked over and took a seat. This has to be some genjutsu, or a dream, right?

"Karin, you sit down as well. I'm keeping my eyes on you, and if you try to run away, you'll suffer the same fate as him." He said with a glare, Karin immediately taking a seat, feeling too many emotions to process right now. "Now then, you wouldn't happen to have any eggs, or anything with egg?"

Yep, this was real alright. That thought scared her more than the thought of impending death.

* * *

Surprisingly enough, Yoichi lived to return home and go to sleep, just missing the others as they went off to bed, having sent a shadow clone to let them know he was probably going to be out late before he met up with Karin. He woke up a bit earlier than usual, none of the others awake just yet, taking a fairly long shower in his bathroom, then grabbing the newspaper to read to check up on anything news worthy.

By the time he went to the kitchen to grab something to drink, there were a few of her shadow clones already at work putting breakfast together, telling him the others had gotten up just a couple minutes ago. They greeting him and preparing a cup of tea for him, made just the way he liked. There was some expressed surprise at seeing him this early, but he dismissed it, saying it wasn't rare, but not often he wakes up a bit earlier than usual.

Ino was the first to come out, not as surprised to see him, but not expecting it either. However, there was one issue he had missed the previous day that needed to be addressed.

"Can you just repeat that one more time so I know I'm not hearing you wrong?" He asked, Ino sighing.

"Lord Jiraiya came by last night with a message from Tsunade that the workers from Wave aren't going to do the job. Apparently Naruko had recommended them, saying they were the best building group she's ever seen, but left out the fact that they only work on bridges." She said, just as said other blonde came it.

"Hey, it's not my fault! They never said they only did bridges! Besides, I told grandma about them a long time ago, not recommended them! It's not my fault she couldn't find better people!" She said, puffing her cheeks out and crossing her arms before moving over beside Yoichi, giving him a peck on the cheek as she leaned against him. Ino shrugged.

"Alright, whatever. Point is, the team we had planned isn't going to help, and she doesn't have time to look for another, so we're on our own. To top it all off, they can't help pay for the supplies but are willing to triple the mission pay." Yoichi sighed, one hand rubbing Naruko's head, much to her delight, as the other propped up his chin.

"Welp, guess I know what I'm working on today… and maybe the next three days. How are we going to find a large team to get something of this scale done in month, let alone two weeks?" He says, before noticing Konan come in, waving to her. "Konan! There was something in the paper I thought you'd want to see. There was an orphanage that was built in Ame that got blown up, and then rebuilt." The girl blinked before moving over and picking up the paper, already turned to the article in question. After a few moments she sighed.

"Dammit, Deidara…" She muttered. "This has Akatsuki written all over it. Nagato, Yakiko, and I were all orphans, so it makes sense that he'd want to have one built. Plus the fact that it was built overnight without anyone knowing and the supplies being paid for already, they're plenty able to do that. Nagato did seem to come to believe that building built character after he changed. Again." She said, lowering the paper.

Yoichi and Ino looked to each other, Naruko not even paying attention as she nuzzling Yoichi's shoulder, before both of them looked at Konan pleadingly. It took her a moment before realizing what they were thinking.

"No. Not happening. It's too risky to have them here. What would the other villages think if they knew that the place they were signing a peace treaty at was built by extremely dangerous criminals from their home?" She said, putting the paper down and crossing her arms.

"Konan, please! We have to try! You said that Nagato would help out if I needed it, right? Well we need his help! You know the situation we're in! Besides, it's for peace, something both you and he wants! He can't say no!" Yoichi pleaded, Konan shaking her head.

"That's not the problem. I know he'll agree to it as well. The problem is the fact that five of the deadliest and most wanted criminals in the nation will come here. There was enough trouble keeping them in line back in Ame, and there's no telling how well they'll be kept in line here. Besides, Nagato would have to bring himself here to keep them fully in line. I'm not sure if there's anyone trustworthy enough to run Ame while they're gone." She said, Temari, Kin, and Hinata all coming in.

"What's going on?" Temari asked, seeing Yoichi on his knees in front of Konan. "Usually things are the other way around."

"Konan can contact Nagato who can make the Akatsuki work on the building that we last the workers for, but she won't do it!" He stated, the three staring at them.

"You mean the five extremely dangerous criminals that are wanted by pretty much each of the biggest villages?" Hinata asked, Yoichi nodding.

"Yoichi, we love you, but that's why we have to tell you this is the worst idea you've ever had." Kin said.

"Ino thinks it's a good idea!" He said, pointing to said girl.

"I didn't say anything! I just had the thought, but then realized how ridiculous it was." She said defensively. Yoichi stood up and sighed.

"Looks like I have no choice. Kin! Save my breakfast for me. And Satsuki's too." He added before rushing out of the kitchen, leaving the girls bewildered.

"Wha- hey! Put me down!" They heard Satsuki yell out.

"Can't do that, need you to come with me to speak with your brother. Can't tell you why just yet either!" He exclaimed back, Konan widening her eyes.

"That son of a bitch…" She said before running out after him. "Yoichi! Get back here! He's not going to agree with you!" She yelled out, the girls looking to each other as Tayuya walked in, half-asleep and not showered, having just woken up.

"What'd I miss?" She asked, as she saw the looks on the other's faces.

* * *

Konan tried to keep up to Yoichi, but he was much faster than she anticipated. Only because he had released his weights, but didn't know that. She arrived at Itachi's room in the recovery ward of the hospital, seeing a disgruntled Sasuki standing beside Yoichi, who had just finished explaining things to Itachi.

"You should contact Nagato." The Uchiha stated when they all turned to her. She gave him a dry look.

"There is no possible reason why I should." He shook his head.

"Nagato won't be the only one to keep them in line. Satsuki and I could assist him, as well as you and several capable jonin. Besides, there won't be five to keep in check, only two. I'm sure for the right price, Kakuzu will not only help out willingly, but also keep Hidan in line." Yoichi took a moment to stop him.

"Wait, Hidan? Is that the sixth person? I thought he was gone. I was there when he was turned into a rock!" He said, having heard six, but thinking it was just a different person.

"You didn't really think that we wouldn't have tried to retrieve his ring at least, did you? It was worth more than his life. We broke him out and remade the rock he was in. He even told us what happened. You owe me, by the way, for making sure that he didn't go after you." Konan stated, Yoichi facepalming. He thought the plan was so good, too…

"I'll take back five percent of the stocks I gave him and give it to you instead… Anyways, you were saying, Itachi?" The Uchiha nodded, Konan thinking the idea over before realizing the money would pretty much just go back to Yoichi.

"Kakuzu can keep an eye on Hidan easily. Kisame would be the next most willing I believe, since he's loyal to Nagato. Then there's Sasori and Deidara. Sasori would be the most useful, being able to use multiple puppets to help out, and we know his weakness. Deidara is certainly the most unstable and dangerous, but would be useful nonetheless. We just need to make sure to drain the chakra from anything he makes out of clay, and that he doesn't blow anything up." He explained. Yoichi looked at Konan with a grin, secretly hoping that she couldn't find an excuse around that. She couldn't.

"Alright, fine. He should be awake, I'll contact him." She said, putting her hands in a Ram seal.

"Wait, now? Here? How? There's no way you can talk with someone in Ame!" Satsuki exclaimed.

"That's because you aren't god." A voice said, an illusory body made up of spectral colors appearing before them, showing the outline of a person. The only part that they couldn't see through were the eyes that were definitely the Rinnegan from what Konan told them.

"And you are?" Satsuki asked, Yoichi piping up.

"Well, he's the closest thing to one now. Access to something that prevents him from aging and suffering any drawbacks of certain techniques, absorb all kinds of chakra, remove souls, control gravity, can summon a large number of creatures and the King of Hell itself… Am I missing anything?" Yoichi lists off what he remembered from what Konan told him.

"And revive the recently deceased. You must be Yoichi, then? I see Itachi is there too, along with his sister." The figure said, Yoichi nodding as Konan sighed.

"Nagato, I thought you got past this god-complex. You can still die." The figure shook its head.

"Not anymore. With my heritage, the Rinnegan, and this water from the god tree, I am truly invincible. Should I wish, I could slaughter thousands, only to bring them back and kill them again! I could-!" Konan cut him off.

"Can you make a boulder that not even you can lift? And then can you lift it?" Nagato paused to think.

"You always have to do this… Alright, I'm not god or even a god. Happy?" Konan nodded. "Good. Now, what is it you need?"

"I was hoping I could ask for a favor. You see, we need to build a place for the Kage to have a summit about a peace treaty as well as temporary housing for about forty people. I was told fifty, but there's barely even going to be thirty, and I don't think they'll miss ten rooms. Anyways, the summit's in a month, we have no funds, no materials, and we want it done as soon as possible to make sure everything's ready. Could you and the Akatsuki handle that? While also not killing anyone or destroying any property, of course." The figure seemed to think before shrugging.

"Well, you had me until the 'not killing or destroying' part. That's the hard part. But since it's for peace, then I'll see what I can do. I'll let Konan know as soon as I can." He says, Yoichi nodding.

"Make sure it's not when we're taking a bath, either." Satsuki said, making Yoichi raise an eyebrow.

"She didn't contact me, I was worried! Besides, I didn't know!" Konan sighed and shook her head.

"I'll make sure to let you know when I'm free." She stated, Nagato's image seeming to nod.

"Oh, one last thing! Think you can bring some of the god tree water with you if you do end up coming? I owe some people." He said, Nagato sighing.

"Because it's you, I'll think about it." He said before the image vanished, the other occupants looking at each other.

"Well, we've got that settled… but what did you need me for again?" Satsuki asked, crossing her arms.

"Oh! Because I'd like a bit of exercise, and thought Itachi would like some too." He said, making a shadow clone and opening the room's window. "I'll see you girls later, and Itachi… None of that black fire, please." He said, jumping out of the window and running off, leaving the others confused. The clone stood next to Satsuki, counting down on his fingers.

"Hey, Itachi." The clone said, getting the Uchiha's attention. Instead of saying something, the clone pulled Satsuki close and gave her a deep, over dramatic kiss, lasting a few seconds longer than what would be considered comfortable. "I fucked your sister." The clone stated before poofing as a kunai was thrown through its forehead. Itachi stood up, his face as stoic as always.

"I told him not to say anything along those lines. I'm going to kill him." He stated, calmly walking out of the room. Satsuki and Konan looked to each other before their stomachs growled, reminding them that they hadn't eaten yet.

"Let's head back." Konan suggested, Satsuki nodding, her face a bit red from the kiss. Leaving the hospital, the two of them could already hear Yoichi's yells.

"I said no black fire! No black fire! No! NO! Satsuki, help!" The girls didn't seem to pay him any mind, heading back home as Yoichi's chase quickly became one of the few life or death situations he had experienced so far.

"Why do we stay with that dumbass again?" Satsuki asked, Konan shrugging.

"He's a dumbass… but he's our dumbass." She stated before giving a small smile, Yoichi's yells being heard across the village.

* * *

Author's Note

So, how was it? Any laughs? Chuckles? Smirks? I want to apologize now for my sense of humor since I know comedy is something more subjective. If I didn't do a good job, I won't try to do things like this again, but if people enjoyed it, I might throw a bit more later on.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	43. Man and Beast

Author's Note

Well, seems my last chapter didn't go so well. I took a bit of time to let others read it and get some feedback, but I guess my sense of humor doesn't really relate to most others. I think I'll just focus more on the smut over humor in the future.

Bookcoda: It's certainly a convoluted ability the further on you go, though.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 43: Man and Beast

 **12 Months, 2 Days since Yoichi Left Konoha**

Later the previous day, B told Yoichi that he would no longer be under constant watch, much to the boy's surprise. But, he figured it was because Karui had reported to A about their interaction, so it was to give him a bit more freedom. He spent the rest of the day training, Tabi watching alongside Yugito who would occasionally assist him.

Afterwards, the girls would assist him in heading back, having pushed himself to what he could handle, grabbing dinner for them all to eat, help him bathe to wash off the sweat and grime, followed by heading to bed, Yoichi too tired to do any intimate activities. That morning, Yoichi would wake up, but thankfully not in their grip to keep him in bed, him quietly getting out to get ready and scrounge up something for breakfast.

"So, what's the plan for today?" He almost jumped at Tabi's voice behind him, spinning around to see her casually leaning against the counter of Yugito's kitchen. Even if she didn't mean to do it, her footsteps were almost always silent, only making noise when she seemed to consciously do it, which wasn't often.

"Gah, thought you were still asleep." He said before calming down and pouring himself some juice. "Karui's coming by at some point to let me know she's free, and then we're going out." He says casually, having already revealed why she had spent the night the night before last.

"Where are we going?" Tabi asked, implying that she was planning on coming along.

"As I said, Karui and I are going out. As in, on a date. You and Yugito can do whatever you'd like, but you can't come with me." That didn't sit well with her, making her huff and cross her arms.

"And why don't I get to go on a date with you?" She didn't really understand the full concept of a 'date', but that didn't mean she couldn't be jealous that he didn't take her on one.

"Because I've got training to do, and it's part of a mission for her." Narrowing her eyes, she looked at him a moment before letting out a sigh and looking down a bit sadly, her expression going from upset to depressed. Seeing that, Yoichi placed his drink down and walked over to her, wrapping his arm around her.

"Tabi, don't worry. This is just to get to know her better and for her to get to know me as well. I just feel like you and I are already close enough that we don't need to set aside some time to for that, since it's what we already do. In fact, you could say that we've been dating already." Having him so close already made her feel comforted, and what he told her just made it even better, Tabi smiling softly as she nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"You seems to know just what to say to make me feel human." She said, Yoichi reaching up to stroke her hair.

"Tabi, can't you tell? You're becoming more human every day." She blinked at that, moving back.

"What do you mean?" He smiled, reaching up to cup her cheek.

"Don't you remember your results from the check up? Your body is completely normal. The only difference is that your body temperature is warmer than others. Your finger nails and hair have grown longer, you feel emotions and feelings like a human does, and you've even been developing an appetite. The only things you're missing are having to use the bathroom, being able to reproduce, if you can become sick, and if you can age. The first one might come in time, but the others you'll have to wait and see.

"I don't think of you as a beast made of chakra pretending to be human. I think, I see, and right now I can feel you as Tabi, a human girl. Sure, you can transform into something similar to what you used to look like, but I don't think of that as you. As you are now, this is who you are to me. I truly believe if you bring yourself to feeling this is who you are as well, then you have become completely human." She looked at him in awe, her eyes tearing up. She knew he was right, she had felt so many things that she wouldn't have been able to before.

"Yoichi…" She whispered, lifting one hand to place on top of his that held her cheek. This was the second time he had made her feel so human… no, she couldn't think that way. If she only felt human, she would never become one. No, that's not it either. She was human. The way he made her feel, and how he treated her, they didn't make her feel human. He telling her that she was. "Thank you…" That was all she could think to say.

"Tabi, I want you to be happy. I want you to live life as you want. No matter what happens, or where I am, just know that since I've met you, I've never thought of you as anything other than a person." He told her, Tabi no longer able to hold back, a few tears leaking from her eyes as she kissed him. Not rough or deep, but one that a girl would give someone she loves. Yoichi kissed her back, feeling the tears and being a bit surprised, breaking the kiss, Tabi looking at him worriedly.

"Is there… something wrong?" She asked, Yoichi shaking his head and he gently wiped away her tears. They didn't hurt at all. They were… normal. She gently touched his hand, gasping softly at how cool they felt compared to how they had last time. Is that all it took? Did telling herself she was human make her human? Her question was answered as her stomach rumbled for the first time, surprising them both.

"Let's get you something to eat." He said after a moment, Tabi unable to help it as she grinned widely, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him again. There was no telling how close to human she really was, but as long as she called herself human, the differences didn't matter. All that mattered now, was that she was with him.

* * *

Yoichi never knew someone could be so fascinated by food until now. Not being a good cook, he took her outside to get food, heading to a small place that was fairly simple. Thankfully it was, because Tabi already had a hard time deciding what she wanted. She had eaten before, sure, but it was just because she had felt like it, not even bothering to taste it.

Now, she was going to have her first actual meal, but she didn't know what to have first. There was so much to try, Yoichi having to help explain what everything was, making her want to try it even more. She tried ordering one of everything, but Yoichi quickly shut that down, explaining that people can't eat whatever they wanted since their stomachs could only hold so much. Not to mention how much it would probably cost, too.

Eventually he talked something out with the server for something akin to a sampler with as much food they were willing to provide for them to share while giving Tabi a bit of everything to try. While their server thought it was weird, they also were a bit confused as Tabi kept ordering a different drink to see what she liked the most. Yoichi wasn't very surprised when she told him she liked milk the best, but he did end up making a spit take when she said it was partly because it reminded her of him.

When the food came out, Tabi seemed to have the time of her life as she tried a bit of it all. If she found something she'd find especially tasty, she'd insist for Yoichi to try it as if it was some new wonder. He couldn't fault her for this behavior, though, finding it absolutely adorable. She did find out what he meant by not being able to eat too much, practically stuffing herself until she couldn't eat another bite. While her stomach did hurt, she didn't mind at all, enjoying the feeling of her stomach being full, leaning against Yoichi contently.

Whatever they didn't finish, he took back with them for Yugito whenever she woke up. When they arrived back home, Tabi practically forced him to sit down as she curled up against him in his lap, nuzzling into his chest, almost as satisfied as she was after having sex with him. He chuckled as he rubbed her head, her eyes closing as she drifted off to take a nap, the excitement of the morning wearing her out quickly.

It was a bit humorous to him for sure. She had the looks of a girl who was a few years older than him, but she was excitable as a child. He sat for a while, holding Tabi in his arms as she napped peacefully, a big smile on her face still. It wasn't until there was a knock at the door that he set her down gently, placing her head on a pillow and putting a blanket over her. He stretched some before opening it up, seeing Karui waiting there, arms behind her back and her cheeks a bit flushed, wearing her usual outfit but without the flak jacket and no sword on her back, giving her a more casual look.

"Want to head on out now?" He asked her, Karui looking to him before nodding, not saying a word. Closing the door after making sure his note to Yugito was in an easy to see spot, he offered her his arm, making her pause before accepting it, linking her arm with his. They started walking, not going anywhere in particular, and not saying a word for a short while, before Karui finally spoke up.

"So… what do we do now?" She asks, the two of them stopping and looking to each other. Yoichi shrugged.

"You know, I'm not too sure myself. I didn't plan things out too much. What do you want to do?" She thought for a moment, but the best she could think of was sparring. Seeing how hard she was thinking, Yoichi couldn't help but let out a small laugh, making her glare at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked, crossing her arms, Yoichi waving one hand.

"It's nothing, don't worry. How about I help you relax? You seem a bit nervous, and you've told me that you focus on training a lot." She did have to admit she felt nervous for some reason, but she couldn't put her finger on why. She shrugged.

"Alright, what would you have in mind?" She asked, not entirely sure what he meant.

"Well, we'd need a more private place first… Would you want to take me to your place?" She blinked, trying to think up what he could possibly have in mind, blushing as she remembered what they had done in private the other day, though she wouldn't call that 'relaxing' exactly... but the prospect of a repeat performance was enticing to her, nodding as she led him to her apartment.

* * *

"Oh fuck, yessss…" Karui moaned out, feeling herself muscles turn to jelly, her arms limp at her side.

"That's it, just relax…" Yoichi said into her ear, Karui letting out another groan.

"I'll do anything you want, just don't stop!" She pleaded, Yoichi chuckling in response.

"Who knew you'd like massages so much?" He teased, standing beside her as she laid out on a small table he had unsealed from one of his scrolls, Karui clad in nothing but her panties as his hands rubbed her back and shoulders. Her apartment was fairly small, practically everything in just two rooms, the bathroom, then everything else. Despite that, there was enough room for two to move around, and enough room for the table as well.

"Who knew you'd carry something like this around?" She shot back before letting out a groan. She felt like she needed this, already feeling less stressed than she had in a long time.

"Yeah, yeah, I had to make money somehow while I was near Kiri. Just lucky that one of my clients was pretty close to me, and paid fairly handsomely. Besides, never know when you'd going to run into someone who needs to loosen up." He said, Karui rolling her eyes as she let out a sigh of content, letting his magic fingers run along her back. She could even tell he wasn't using any chakra either, so that certainly was impressive.

"So, how do you like Kumo?" She asks to start some small talk after a short while, the massage winding down.

"It's a nice place for sure. Plenty of strong shinobi, not as crowded as Konoha for sure, but I could do without being on top of a mountain and all." She cocked an eyebrow at that.

"What, afraid of heights?"

"No, just falling. An uncontrolled one, where you eventually pass out before having your limbs ripped off by how fast you're going." She couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Wow, that's one of the lamest fears you can have! The only time you'll experience that is if you're out of chakra or you get tossed off a cliff in your sleep!" She said, Yoichi couldn't helping himself as he laughed as well.

"Well, it's not as bad as one of my biggest fears: angry family members of the girls I'm around. That's why I'm glad you live alone, so it gives me a better chance to hide if any of yours come by." She shrugs.

"I'd rather not talk about my family. What about yours? You've made mention about your grandfather, but what about your mom or dad?" She asks as she grabs her bra she had taken off to put on, having bought a few the previous day to try them out. They were a bit weird, but much more comfortable from having them bound for sure.

"Never knew my mom. She died either when she was having me or a short while after that, dad never really specified. He never did like talking about my mom… As for him, well, he died a couple years ago. Was killed by my grandfather's second oldest son who thought it would make him clan head. If I was alive, he would have just ended the 'main' branch entirely." He said, sealing the table up in a scroll and pocketing it before taking a seat on a small sofa she had.

"What was he like?" She asked, sitting beside him, wanting to keep any kind of conversation going. Yoichi sighed, his arm unconsciously wrapping around her waist, Karui not mind in the slightest.

"He was a good man, that's for sure. He wasn't the strongest, but he was strong enough to get a few things done. He was very friendly to others, and he took good care of me growing up. It was just me and him for years, but he always seemed to have time for me. He worked for the interrogation forces, but because he specialized in a certain area, he was rarely called in, only being needed if no one else could get anything out of them. But, as a father… I hate him." She blinked as she looked to him.

"Was there something between you two?" He shook his head.

"I actually strove to be like him growing up. When he was killed, I was lost, and still feel that way every now and then. It wasn't until I met my grandfather and learned the full truth, that I've lost all respect for him. I only wish he was still alive today so I can tell him how much I hate him." He said, one hand tightening into a fist. Karui noticed, gently putting her hand on his, making him blink before relaxing.

"I'm sorry… I got a bit carried away there. You know, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world. When he died and I was feeling lost and not sure what to do, I just continued going to the academy like I knew he wanted. From there, I became a genin, and I got put on my team. Hinata, Ino, Anko-sensei, and Kurenai-sensei helped me out, but Ino most of all. I told her about my technique, and she accepted me, even saying that she'd like to try being with me.

"Because of her, everything started to get put into place for me. I've met so many amazing girls that I want to make sure are happy, because they've helped me. My technique is said to cause others to become dependent on me, but I'm just as dependent on them. Ever since I had to leave, I've been just as lost without them as I was before, but I've been slowly finding more of myself while I've been away. Honestly, I could go back home to them now, but then I wouldn't have learned anything. I need to learn how to take charge of my life more. To find a real purpose. And I think I'm beginning to realize one, though I'm not sure exactly what it is. Still, it's thanks to all the people I've met so far… including you, Karui." He finished, looking to her.

For a moment, she looked at him in awe, not sure what to say after he poured his heart out to her. He was strong, that much she knew for sure, but she had thought that it meant you couldn't show any emotion or remorse. Yet here Yoichi was, revealing his innermost thoughts to someone he hardly knew. She didn't even see him as weaker for it. In fact, she seemed to think he was even stronger for it. Still unable to find something to say, she decided to go for actions, leaning in slowly and giving him a gentle kiss.

"Karui…" He whispered when she broke the kiss to move into his lap, straddling him as she wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him again, his Yoichi's arms wrapping around her waist, his hands running over her back, their eyes closing as they lost themselves in each other.

* * *

Several hours later, Yoichi left Karui's place to head back to Yugito and Tabi, a smile on his face. Karui and him didn't end up doing anything too intimate besides kissing, the two of them mainly talking the whole time. They did go out to grab lunch, but overall they felt like they really got to know each other. Arriving back at Yugito's place, he was greeted by the sight of the… former? Jinchuriki, stretched out on a couch taking a nap, Tabi not around.

"Hey, Yugito. Where's Tabi at?" He asked, making the blonde sit up, rubbing her eyes.

"Oh, hey. I think she should be back soon. I took her out to get lunch, and we ended up going to so many different places. I ate a bit too much and came back. I gave her some money to keep going and told her to come back when she ran out. She found out that she can still break food down quickly with her chakra, so she wanted to try everything she could." She explained, beckoning him over, to which he complied, sitting down and Yugito deciding to use his lap as a pillow.

"Seems like it's going to be a pain on money if she keeps that up." He said as he gently stroked her hair, making her sigh in content.

"No really. She's picked up the importance of currency pretty quickly, so this is just a short time thing. She promised that she'd try to be more human and not break down food like that unless it was necessary. The only human thing she doesn't want to do, is use the bathroom. Luckily for her, she can use chakra to get rid of waste." Yoichi made a face before shrugging.

"Didn't really need to know that… Anyways, you think she'll be fine on her own?" Yugito seemed to scoff.

"You think I'd just leave her alone? We ran into Samui who was looking for you for some reason. Told her you were going to be out for a while, and she decided to accompany us. She's watching over Tabi, so there's no real need to worry." Yoichi nodded, thinking over why Samui would be looking for him. If it wasn't urgent, then it might be a similar 'mission' that Karui was given. The two of them sat in silence for a few minutes, Yugito eventually moving around to sit in his lap and lean back against him.

"You know, you're pretty tall for someone your age." She told him as he wrapped his arms around her stomach, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Maybe you're just short for yours." She rolled her eyes, placing her hands on top of his.

"You know, you and I haven't done anything since Tabi's come along. Not having the Matatabi in me got rid of that heat I guess… but a girl's still got needs." She said, wiggling her hips in his lap, pleased with herself when she got a reaction out of him.

"We just never seemed to make the time. You're sleeping half the time I'm awake it seems like. You sure you're still not part cat?" He replied teasingly, his hands beginning to rub her stomach as he gently kissed along her collar bone. Yugito didn't seem much in the mood for foreplay, getting up and just stripping right in front of him, her panties damp with desire, before walking towards the bedroom.

"If we're going to fuck, the come on. I want you to myself for a little while." She called over her shoulder, Yoichi blinking before following after her, taking off his clothes and gathering theirs up so they weren't just lying out on the floor. Heading into Yugito's room, he saw her back was to him, stretching idly, tossing the clothes to the side as he closed the door.

She turned her head to the sound of the clothes hitting the floor, distracting her from Yoichi coming up behind her, pushing her gently onto the bed. She was caught off guard, not really expecting him to be this forceful, catching herself with her arms, but bent over. In just a second later, she felt him move behind her and quickly thrust inside her, making her eyes widen before letting out a groan.

"Mmm, nice and tight, just the way I like it~" He says with a smirk, grabbing her hips tightly as he began to move his hips, not giving her much time to adjust to the sudden intrusion. But he did it on purpose, knowing that Yugito preferred things fast and hard from when she was in heat. And right he was, Yugito's arms quickly giving out as she collapsed onto the bed, bent over the side. He didn't even miss a beat, kneeling slightly to keep things going.

Memories of their last encounter that brought Tabi out of her ran through her mind, tightening up around him as she gripped the sheets. She found herself quickly giving in, her eyes going half-lidded as she panted hard, her tongue lolling out. She didn't care what he did to her, it all felt so good. It wasn't long before she had her release, followed by another as Yoichi came inside her, pumping his seed into her womb, the heat making her feel like she was going to melt.

He waited a few moments before pulling out of her, a small amount of his cum leaking from her as she continued to pant, her eyes seemingly glazed over. He helped her off the bed to sit on her knees before sitting in front of her, his legs spread, erect length before her. It didn't take much to realize what he wanted her to do, Yugito obediently taking him into her mouth, moaning lightly at the taste of their mixed juices.

As she went to work on servicing his length, Yoichi place one hand on the back of her head to guide her further down. They were both too distracted by each other to notice the door had been opened slightly, a certain someone watching them very intently.

Author's Note

So, the beginning of this chapter I was really focused on, but partway through I started half-assing it. I guess I'm just a bit tired of writing about Kumo, but there are a few things that still happen… maybe I'll throw it in as a call back during present day. There's just other events that I need to touch on still as we approach the Kage Summit, which are fairly important to other future events planned. See, this is why I try not to plan too far ahead, because then I get annoyed at the build up! But, I'll stick to it, do my best, and make sure to throw some extra smut out if a chapter just isn't long enough.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	44. A Terrible Truth

Author's Note

I want to preface this chapter by saying I'm not bored of flashback chapters as a whole, I was just getting bored of the last one. Why? Because I had been planning out this chapter at the same time. Chapter 42 was a bit silly, but here's where things get more serious. This chapter will give information that may be considered the big plot twist, but I've still got something planned in the future.

I hope you guys are prepared for this, because this time, some answers are given, but more importantly, the secret of the Sakata is revealed. Thing might take a turn you weren't expecting, but I can guarantee you all that a lot of these revelations were predetermined, and some of them were subtly hinted at. I'm probably hyping this up too much, but I just want to stress how much this chapter shapes the future of this story.

Kurogano Yokaze: Oh, don't worry. The whole point of the flashback was to call attention to him learning a truth, which will be answered in this chapter. I tried to make sure all the flashback chapters had something relating to the next or previous chapters, though I don't remember entirely if they all do at this point. It's been, what, three weeks? I still have to look back on previous chapters just to make sure I get the dates right, heheh.

TheLastNanaya: Well, the Wave workers weren't really the joke of that part. I know they helped with the reconstruction, but that's a village over a long time compared to a building or two in a small time frame. Orochmaru part, can understand, it was more of a 'shock' humor thing. As for the Itachi part, that was the main punchline of the chapter for sure. Like, that was what it was all leading up to, so glad that worked out.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 44: A Terrible Truth

"Alright, the fuck did you do, shithead?" Tayuya asked Yoichi as she was led to the detainment room Yoichi was in. His clothes were burnt and torn, his pants like shorts at this point, his jacket missing, and most of his shirt missing, exposing a good amount of his chest. He was sat at a fairly large table, two chairs on one side, three on the other. He was on the two-chair side, one hand shackled to the nearest leg of the table.

"Pissed off Itachi to help get him some exercise. Worst idea of my life. I'm just glad he was more out to humiliate than hurt me, but my yelling got the attention of the ANBU, as well as a majority of the village. Now, I'm arrested for the disturbing the peace. Why is it just you here?" He asked, Tayuya letting out a sigh as he explained. She took a seat and crossed her arms before shrugging.

"They wanted me to come down. They didn't say it involved you until I arrived." As she finished, the door opened again, three familiar faces walking in. Ibiko Morino, Inoichi Yamanaka, and Anko Mitarashi.

"Ibiki! Anko! Good to see you two again! Sorry I didn't stop by, I've been preoccupied lately. You, uh, wanna have that talk?" Yoichi asked, trying to lighten the mood. The older three weren't amused. Sitting down in front of them, Ibiki seated between the other two. Tayuya gave a small nod to Anko, having done missions with her over the past two years, mainly to keep an eye on her and make sure she wasn't using her cursed seal. They weren't friends per-se, but they had bonded over their mutual hatred of their former mentor and 'savior'… and the occasional story about Yoichi.

"It's about two years too late for that talk, I'm afraid. To get straight to the point, you're both under suspicion of treason against the Hidden Leaf. We have several reports of a male who fits Yoichi's description along with a red haired female speaking with Orochimaru on top of the Hokage Monument last night. Tayuya, you're here because you're the only female in Konoha with red hair that also has had ties with Orochimaru in the past. Would you care to rebuke these claims?" Tayuya was a bit stunned, before her expression quickly turned to one of rage.

"You think I'd even fucking talk to that son of a bitch!? He used me and threw me away like a piece of shit! I was called one of his elites, but he had no fucking problem sending me to die! I wouldn't say a damn thing to him if I saw him! If I did, all I would want to do is make fucking sure that he would never speak again!" She exclaimed, standing up as she yelled, the older three not even flinching at her reaction. It wasn't until Yoichi gently place a hand on her shoulder and sat her down that she realized they were looking at him, his head hung down.

"Tayuya had nothing to do with last night. The girl with red hair was one of his subordinates by the name of Karin. I had planned on getting to know her, not knowing she was his subordinate, and she agreed only because she thought I had information they were gathering. Orochimaru came by to see how 'credible' I might be, and from there I talked with them both." Tayuya was speechless. Was… Yoichi a traitor?

"Why didn't you run or call for help? You are aware he has a 'flee on sight' warning." Inoichi asked, making the boy nod.

"I did know that, but… I could abandon Karin. She was terrified of him, and he was going to kill her if I ran. So, in order to save her and myself, I offered to just talk with Orochimaru. Surprisingly, he accepted." Anko narrowed her eyes.

"And what did you talk to him about? And tell us everything, we know you well enough to tell if you're lying or if you're hiding something." So that's why the three of them were all there. He sighed.

"I asked him about why he had attacked Konoha and the real reason why he left. Of course, the reason was still the same, but he attacked because he believes the village to be corrupt, and that no good can come from it. I asked him to explain why he thought that, and he did give a few good points… but then I asked him to look back and think of the good memories he's had and what good there really was, even sharing some of my experiences. In the end, I think I got to him, because he said he wanted to talk with me again before just… leaving." The others looked at him in silence for a moment.

"What happened with that girl?" Tayuya asked, Yoichi smiling softly.

"Well, she didn't want to go back, so I found her a place here to stay for a bit. I would tell you, but I don't want him to smell her out and get rid of her." He told him, Inoichi understanding what he meant almost immediately and beginning to laugh.

"I don't know how you do it… But I can tell that's the whole truth. You know, maybe this 'talking things out' actually works." The Yamanaka head stated, Ibiki shaking his head.

"You know very well he's the only one who could pull it off… Tayuya, I apologize for bringing you down here. Anko, please escort her back home." The purple-haired kunoichi wasn't happy that Orochimaru had been there and gotten away, but there wasn't much she could do now.

"What about shithead?" Tayuya asked as she began to stand up, the older men glancing to each other for a moment.

"There's something we need to discuss with him alone." Ibiki stated as Inoichi nodded. However, that just made the younger girl sit back down.

"Then I'm staying. It's my job to stay beside him after all." She said, crossing her arms. Yoichi gave them an apologetic look, knowing her mind was set. Ibiki let out a sigh as he spoke again, Anko sitting back down as well.

"Yoichi, I am aware that you were taken back to your family home near Kiri for the past two years. While there, I'm sure you've learned much about your clan… and your parents. I was going to wait until you were ready until discussing the truth with you, but I fear it's too late now. We all know the truth, as well as any secrets about your clan, since your father confided with us over the years, so I want to hear everything you've been told." Yoichi blinked before glancing at Tayuya, who he was now wishing had left. But, he trusted her enough.

"My grandfather told me the real reason he ran away. I didn't want to believe it, but this…" He made a hand seal, making the seals around his body appear. "This is just too hard not to believe." He said, placing a hand lightly on the one over his heart. The others looked at him in a cross between awe and worry, seeing marks and symbols that all lead to it, the condition of his clothes making it obvious that they were all over his body.

"Tayuya, I'm sorry. I never wanted this to be brought up around you or any of the others… but I'm not fully human. In my clan, each head has a demon sealed within them. I thought they weren't real, but they are. We are given these demons to feed them the negative emotions we take from others, and in return they grant us power. However, that power transforms us, twisting us into a human-demon hybrid. I didn't have to leave because I was filled with emotions, I had to leave because I was… 'evolving' as my grandfather put it.

"Part of me has become what most people know as an incubus. Like most myths and legends, though, the truth of what I can do is warped. The sex part comes from my ancestors and their use of our technique. As an incubus, though, the only thing I gain is a natural charm that affects everyone. That's how I was able to convince Orochimaru to talk with me. Simply being near me makes all of those around me trust me or become infatuated with me.

"That's why I don't want to take advantage of you or the other girls, and why I will let you all go if you choose, because none of you actually love me. I've just gone along with it for the past couple weeks because I wasn't sure what to do. All I can ask is for you to forgive me, because this wasn't something I knew until I was taken to my clan's home. My grandfather explained that my father was a coward, and hated having this demon inside him. So, he left home and came here, where he hired a prostitute to get pregnant, all so that he could have a child that he would seal the demon into, sacrificing my mother's life to do so." He finished, looking down and trembling with rage as well as fear. Tayuya tried to place a hand on his, but he pulled away, turning his head to keep her out of his sight, unable to look at her.

"Inoichi?" Ibiki questioned, looking to the man beside him who sighed.

"Looks like we were right… Yoichi, how old are you?" Yoichi looked up, blinking a few tears that had been threatening to fall away.

"I'm fifteen as of two months ago." The other shook his head.

"Actually, you're sixteen. You were never born here, either. Your father brought you here when you were one year old. I would know, because Haru requested I wipe an entire year from your memory so you wouldn't notice and believe you were a year younger than you actually were." The boy's eyes widened. Was that true? But why would his father do that? Inoichi seemed to know just what he was thinking.

"He did that because he wanted you to grow up normal, and to save you and the land. He wanted to keep you hidden from your clan, but in the end, he failed. They didn't get you when they came to kill him, because we believe it was a plan on your grandfather's part to feed the demon inside you more negative emotions. Those seals you were given as a child were to suppress as much of the demon's influence, but there was only so much he could do until he was taken away."

"Your mother wasn't some stinking hooker. And the demon inside you isn't what's made you part demon. It's the fact that your mother was a demon that makes you one. Your father freed the demon sealed in himself, which in itself is against your clan's rules, and the two of them fell in love. So, then she got pregnant, and had you." She said. Yoichi said nothing despite how many questions he had, Tayuya asking one for him.

"But… why unseal the demon inside himself? What was his father trying to save him from?" Those were just two of the most prevalent questions that Ibiki answered for them.

"To answer that, I will have to explain to you the origins of the Sakata clan. You see, centuries ago there was a demon who came to take over the humans. In trying to do so, he sired fourteen demonic offspring, followed by a son who was half human, half demon. The demon, known as Sakata, was eventually slain, angering his youngest, who had grown to detest humans despite his heritage. So, in order to get revenge, he plotted to revive him, forming a clan under his name with that purpose.

"He decided that because fourteen demons and a son came from him, then that's what must be required to bring him back. However, the power of them combined as they were not enough. He decided to seal all the demons, his siblings, away, each clan head afterwards having one sealed inside them to feed them emotions to strengthen them in return for their power. When a clan head would pass away, they would extract the demon and reseal it somewhere to wait for Sakata's rebirth.

"Your mother was the thirteenth demon, and inside you, is the last one. It was all planned by your grandfather to deceive him into unsealing the one inside him, even falling in love and having a child. He believes that the son must be half human, and half demon in order for it to work. He sealed your mother with the rest and intended on getting rid of your father to raise you the way your grandfather desired to after Haru's refusal to let Sakata to be revived, who was furious at his own father's actions and desire to have the demon revived." Yoichi sat in silence for a moment, the others watching him. Inoichi was the one to break the silence.

"Your grandfather does not are for you, he only cares to fulfill the clan's goal. We think he's planned everything out, from having your father killed to making you despise your father, all so that the demon inside you could be strengthened enough to ensure the demon Sakata's revival. Besides his own demon, the only parts left are you and the demon inside you. We also believe he didn't try to revive him when he had the chance because of how much stronger he needs the demon in you to become."

"Yoichi…" Tayuya said, wanting to comfort him as he placed his arms on the table and buried his face in his hands. He didn't even hear her. What was the truth? His grandfather had been so kind to him, but this wasn't something that a person would joke or lie about either.

"We may not know what this is like for you, but we're here to help. We always have been. Your father was a good man, and he just wanted you to live a normal life when no one could figure a way to undo the seal. We've tried to keep it a secret to respect his wishes as long as we could, but since you have visited your grandfather, we were getting worried that he succeeded. The grandfather you've seen is not what he's really like. Should Sakata be freed, there's no telling what might happen. We had to tell you, because you have to stay away from him. Not just for your sake, but for the world." Yoichi didn't respond, he just heard the words, but his thoughts were too loud in his head that he couldn't focus on who said them.

"I… would like to leave. I need some time alone to think." He eventually got out, his voice low and cracking. Ibiki sighed before nodding, letting him free. He stood up and shuffled over to the door, Tayuya getting up to follow, but Anko's hand on her shoulder telling her to stay. He placed his hand on the doorknob, turning it, but looking to Tayuya before leaving.

"I might be gone for a while. I don't know where I'll go either. Tell the others… tell them everything. They deserve to know the truth. If any of them want to leave, including you, then they're free to go like always." He said before heading out, the tone of his voice breaking the girl's heart some, but she understood.

The bigger question was, would the others understand as well?

* * *

Yoichi was now more lost than he had ever been. He ran off to nowhere in particular, not even noticing his surroundings, before eventually noticing he had ended up in what seemed to be the sewers. With still no direction, he wandered through the tunnels, turning down more tunnel at random, never seeming to walk the same place twice.

After what seemed to be hours, he came across a dead end that snuck up on him from the darkness. Turning around, the tunnel wasn't the same. Instead, there was just a wall with a door, despite having just gone through a long tunnel. Looking around him, he found himself trapped, the tunnel gone, and the door the only way onwards.

With no other option, he opened the door, entering to find himself… back home. Not the home he shared with the girls, or the home his clan had originated from, but the home he grew up in. Everything was exactly as it was before he had left two years ago. Despite it looking fairly untouched, it was all clean, like it was perfect. He slowly wandered around, trying to find some difference, but there was nothing out of place. That is, until he heard the crying.

It came out of nowhere, softly at first, but eventually got louder. It made him feel afraid, wanting to leave, but the front door was nowhere to be see, same for the back door, and all windows were covered and not even budging. Against his better judgement, he decided to check it out. The location of the crying was coming from the room he had called his own years ago.

Slowly opening the door, the sound got noticeably louder, the room shrouded by darkness. He tried to turn on the light, but the switch wouldn't work much to his displeasure. Opening the door all the way, he eventually found the source. Curled up in a ball in one corner was a girl, shackles around her wrists and ankles, her hair disheveled, but the lack of light made it hard to see what color it was.

"Are you okay…?" He asked quietly as he moved towards her. At the sound of his voice, her body jerked, startled to hear him. Despite the lack of light, he could see her face was streaked with tears. Not only that, but her eyes almost seemed to glow. Her red, litted eyes, pink where white should be from crying.

"Please, don't hurt me… No more… No more…" Her voice was weak and quiet, as if she had been suspected to torture every day for years. Suddenly, her eyes widened, shifting to something behind him, making her yell and begin to cry again, her body pressing harder against the wall as if to hope to move through it. Yoichi turned around, noticing a figure standing in the door way.

"You're not supposed to be here." A girl's voice said, calm and almost childish in tone.

"Who are you? Why is this girl crying?" He asked, his courage rising just from wanting to make sure the girl who was crying would be okay. It was just his nature after all. The figure wouldn't answer. Instead, it would begin to giggle, then laugh, then cackle maniacally.

Still without a word, the figure would slam the door shut, plunging the room into darkness, the laughter continuing as the crying escalated, Yoichi more terrified than he had been in his entire life.

* * *

Author's Note

Oh yes, lovely little cliffhanger. But don't worry, I'm not going to make you wait until chapter 46, because chapter 45 will continue this! Just need to wait for me to upload again. I will apologize for this being so long in the making, but I've had to make sure this was absolutely as perfect as I could make it. And in doing so, I've had to break it into two parts, so that's why the next chapter picks right back up.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	45. A Sinister Secret

Author's Note

Alright, continuing right back from where the last chapter left off! I wonder how many people figured out who the girl was, and where Yoichi ended up already? Of course, the biggest question is always 'how', but that's not necessarily always true… let's just get right into things!

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 45: A Sinister Secret

Yoichi stood, frozen in fear, the laugh seeming to echo around the room as it slowly died off. When all he could hear was crying, he turned back to the other girl, slowly making his way in the pitch-black room to her. Kneeling down he gently reached out, his hand touching her shoulder, the girl tensing up before lashing out, trying to keep him away.

"No! Stay away! Don't hurt me!" She shrieked, Yoichi never having seen someone act like this before. Not only that, he couldn't read her emotions at all, like his ability was completely negated.

"I'm not going to hurt you, I'm here to help. Please, let me try to get those chains off you." He said, trying to stay as calm as he could. The girl didn't seem to believe him, continuing to flail blindly at him, until it seemed her body just gave out, too tired to continue.

"Do… do whatever you want… just don't hurt me…" She eventually said, her voice filled with resignation. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder, tensing up again, but not fighting back. Gently he ran his hand down her shoulder, finding the shackle around her wrist, feeling around in the dark for some sort of keyhole. Finding one, he tried to unseal a senbon from a seal on his wrist, but nothing happened.

Narrowing his eyes in the dark, he tried it again, not getting any result. Standing up, he sighed, this entire experience feeling too surreal. Fumbling around in the dark, he found his way to the door, trying to open it. Locked. Not even a budge. Feeling for the lightswitch, he tried turning it on and off multiple times, not getting a single result.

He cursed quietly, now trying to look for the fan. It took a bit longer, but he eventually found it. Putting one hand to the lightbulb, he tried to use his chakra to make some electricity to turn it on or something. Oddly enough, it worked. As the light came on, the girl yelped and covered her eyes, as if she had stared into the sun for the first time after being in a dark room for weeks, which could have very well been the case.

Taking a look around the room, he found a rusted key that seemed to be able to fit into the door. He thought for a moment before making his way over to the girl and trying it on her shackles. It worked fine on them, but snapped in half as the last shackled was undone. The girl was still shaking, but she looked at her wrists in awe, the iron clamps imprinted in her flesh, but not enough to have done permanent damage at least.

"You… let me go… but that was the only way out…" She said, looking up to him. "Why…?" He shrugged, gently putting his arms beneath her and moving her over to the bed, the girl not even struggling, more in awe of him. Setting her down, he looked her over, noticing her hair was a dull red, as if it hadn't been cleaned in weeks. Her body shape was practically perfect, his instincts telling him to strip down and take her, but the shape she was in…

Welts and scars covered her torso and thighs. Not a single one was identical to another, as if multiple tools had been used to torture her. Even her breasts were bruised in a few places, but they were otherwise unscathed, a lovely pair of D-cups that seemed to defy gravity more than the others. Eventually he remembered her question, the girl patiently waiting for his response.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you here like this. I didn't know that the key was the only way out, but even if I had, I still would have let you go. I couldn't just abandon you." He said with a small smile. She didn't respond, looking away from him.

"You should have left me here. Now, you're stuck here, too. She'll hurt you, just like she's hurt me." She croaked out, Yoichi seeing her tears beginning to flow again. He quickly pulled her into a gentle embrace, careful not to press on any of her wounds. On reflex, she began to struggle, but when she noticed how he didn't have any intent on hurting her, she relaxed.

"Don't worry, I'll get you out of here. Where are we anyways?" While it looked like his old house, the way he got here threw him off completely. Not only that, but the windows weren't even boarded up in this room, they just led to nothing but darkness despite the bit of light that should have gone out them.

"I… I don't know. I don't know anything. I just woke up in this room, and she's been hurting me ever since. I don't know who she is, who I am, where I came from, how I got here… I just want to leave…" Yoichi frowned as she began to silently cry, obviously in a very sensitive, emotional state. She couldn't tell him anything either, so all he could do for now was wait.

There wasn't a clock or anything to show how fast or slow time passed. All Yoichi had was the other occupant who eventually fell asleep, exhausted from her crying, him tryng to find a way out to no avail. Besides the key, there wasn't anything extra outside of what one saw initially. The closet was empty, the bathroom was barren, and the drawers devoid of anything.

At some point, the door finally opened, waking the girl up and making her scream, Yoichi quickly turning to the door and rushing through the doorway, hoping to catch the person who was hurting the other. He was just steps from the door before his body froze in place, him noticing a girl who had to have been no older than the others back home, before he was sent flying back across the room by an invisible force, hitting the wall and staying there.

"My, my… I'm impressed. You not only found your way in here, but you chose to free her instead of leave." He had closed his eyes from being pushed back, but when he opened them, his mouth went completely dry. Instead of the girl, a woman stood in the doorway. Not just any woman, however. Her presence oozed lust and desire, Yoichi's length hardening in his pants to the point it was almost painful.

Her entire body looked like it had been perfectly sculpted from marble, her skin not pure white but hardly tan. Her lips and outfit were black, glittering as if made from pure onyx, her clothes showing off as much skin as it would yet hiding the most tempting parts, making her that much more desirable. Her hair was as black and as beautiful as the night sky, flowing over her shoulders and just a bit further down her back, the way the light hit it making it seem like there were stars in her hair. But the most important part that stood out that kept Yoichi's mind on track: her eyes. Her eyes, constantly changing color. The eyes of the Sakata clan. The eyes of a demon.

"I think I get it… I'm inside my own head or something. You're the demon I've got sealed inside me, aren't you?" He growled, narrowing his own eyes. The demon laughed and nodded slowly, not even denying it.

"What gave it away? How this house is recreated from your mind? My inhuman beauty~?" She said, running one hand teasingly down her arm, as if asking him to try and touch her.

"What's going on here? Why is there someone else here? Who is she? And who are you exactly?" The demoness seemed annoyed that he wasn't phased, but answered him anyways.

"She's here because she was put here not too long ago to give me more strength since you were refusing to feed me more than necessary. If you want to know who she is, then you'll have to find that out yourself since even I don't know. As for who I am and what's going on… This is how I perceive myself. I share this part of your mind with you, after all, so I have been able to choose this form since it is most… pleasing to you." She finished with a smirk. Yoichi felt the hold of whatever was keeping him against the wall weaken the more he fought it, eventually pushing off and falling on the ground to confront her.

"You mean this isn't who you actually are?" She glared at him, but answered, as if required to tell him.

"No, it is not. It's been so long being sealed away that I've forgotten who I once was. Being alone for so long, I even developed a… second half to myself. That half enjoys being who we've become, and rarely lets me out. I've had to come out to help explain things, since I fear she wouldn't be too helpful. But, it seems like she wants her own turn to speak to you." She says with a smirk.

Yoichi only needed to blink for the woman to be replaced by that younger girl again. The other girl seemed more terrified of her than the previous 'form' of her, despite her appearance. She seemed to be completely normal, short brown hair that had a green hairband, a ribbon off to the side. She had on a green dress with a white undershirt, the dress reaching her knees, as well as sock and shoes. She tilted her head as she smiled innocently at him, her arms behind her back, looking at him with innocent, dark brown eyes.

"Onii-sama! You came to play! Lily's so happy!" She said cheerfully, rocking back and forth on her feet. Yoichi was not expecting this kind of attitude from her.

"So, your name is Lilith?" He asked, getting an enthusiastic nod from her.

"Mmhm! Lily is Lily, and Onee-sama is Lilith. How rude she didn't say her name." She said, puffing up her cheeks as her mouth scrunched up in annoyance.

"I see… Well, Lily, as much as I'm glad to meet you, I have to leave. I need to take that other girl with me as well." Those were not the right words for him to say. At all. She immediately stopped, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"L-leave...? But, Onii-sama just got here. And, if you take Kura-chan with you, Lily will be all alone…" She said quietly. Kura-chan? That must be some sort of nickname for the other girl. Lily bowed her head, her hair shrouding her face, as she began to tremble. Not having a good feeling, Yoichi slowly moved over to the naked girl who seemed to be frozen in terror as she looked at the little girl.

"I know, but I have people that need me. And Kura-chan doesn't want to be here anymore." He took his eyes off her to turn to the girl on the bed to lift her up. That was his mistake. A shot of pain ran through him as he stopped, the girl in front of him staring at him with wide eyes, blood splattered onto her body. Slowly, he looked down… to see a hand sticking out from his chest. No weapon, no claws, just a normal, now-extremely bloodied hand.

The hand quickly pulled out from him and he fell back onto the ground, eyes wide as he saw Lily standing over him, but now he saw why the other was afraid of her. The look in her eyes was void of all sanity, her mouth in a twisted grin as she stood over him, raising her blood-soaked hand to her face, slowly licking up the liquid.

"Mmm… Onii-sama, you taste so good…" She seemed to coo, her body shuddering in bliss as she continued to lick her arm clean of any trace of blood. Yoichi could only watch on in horror, his body becoming colder as he felt himself dying, his vision beginning to fade.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you. You'll never want to leave me…" Were the last words he heard before everything went black, none of his sense working.

* * *

Yoichi woke with a start, his eyes shooting open to check his surroundings. Immediately he felt a cool, wet rag pressing against his forehead, slowly taken off as he looked around.

"How are you feeling?" He heard a voice ask. For a moment, it sounded foreign, but remembered he had heard the voice before, just when he had come back to the village.

"I'm… fine, I think. What happened, Sakura?" He asked, turning to the pink haired girl who was sat next to him. He noticed he was in a hospital room, and that the sun was down. Was he out for the whole day? Or longer?

"You disappeared a couple days ago, and we found you this afternoon lying on the ground. You didn't have any injuries, but your pulse was weak and you seemed to be having trouble breathing. You were brought here where you stabilized pretty quickly, but haven't woken up till now." Yoichi nodded slowly. Checking his chest, he saw his seals were still activated, but his chest was fine. Sighing, he made a hand sign and hid them from sight, not wanting to look at them.

"About those seals…" Sakura started before he shook his head.

"I'd rather not talk about them." She frowned at that, taking a deep breath.

"Yoichi, I know about the one on your chest. The other girls told me while they were looking for you. I just wanted you to know, that no one cares you've got a demon inside you. We've already been through something like this with Naruto, and Naruko to some extent. It might not be the same thing, since you're part demon, but you're still you. Even after knowing, you didn't try to take advantage of anyone with the knowledge. The others have been worried sick about you, trying to find you, but you had just vanished. They still love you." She told him, Yoichi closing his eyes as he listened.

"When you put it that way, I feel a bit silly for being scared of telling them. I just was worried about how they would react. Where are they now?"

"They're at home. I sent them a message that you've been found, but for them to come tomorrow to see you as we looked you over." He nodded, letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding.

"Thanks. You know, I've been wanting to talk with you, but never thought it would be under these sorts of conditions." He says, trying to lighten the mood as he gave her a small smile. She returned it, tilting her head.

"Well, you need some rest to make sure you're completely better. Just let me know if you need anything." She says, getting up, only for his hand to grab hers gently.

"Could we talk for a bit first? I'm not that tired, since I feel like I've slept for several days." Sakura paused for a moment. His hand felt so warm in hers, and she knew about his natural charm from him being part demon, but she eventually nodded, sitting back down, Yoichi not letting go of her hand. Sakura didn't mind though.

"Did you decide that on your own? Or did you sit back down because I asked if we could talk?" He asked her, catching her off guard for a moment.

"I did it on my own. If you want to talk, then I'll be glad to do so. I've been wanting to talk with you, too." She said, her cheeks turning a bit red. Yoichi just sighed.

"Alright, I just wanted to be sure. Ever since I've learned about my 'gift' or whatever you'd call it, I've been so worried that the people around me are just doing things for me because they feel like they need to. Everything I want, everything I saw, people seem to agree with me so easily. I just need to make sure that being around others doesn't put them under my control or something." The tone of his voice made Sakura frown, gently embracing him, even moving onto the bed that was just barely large enough for two.

"I'll be honest, and that's what we had thought too. But, the more we talked about it, the more we came to decide that we didn't do things because you wanted us to do them, but because we trusted you. I don't feel like I need to stay here with you, but I trust that you won't do anything to me. We like being around you, but that's because we all feel safe around you, and we know you'll never try to hurt us." Yoichi blinked, tilting his head as he hesitantly hugged her back.

"We?" He questioned, Sakura realizing how that slipped out, blushing a bit harder, but nodded.

"The other girls, your friends... and myself. Hearing Ino and the others talk about you and all you've done, I just couldn't help but become a bit jealous. I… want to be with you like they are." She admitted, Yoichi recalling what Ino had told him about Sakura.

"Is that what you really want? Ino told me about how she's been messing with your mind to get you ready." Sakura's cheeks turned the color of her hair, but she nodded as well.

"While some things might be a bit… perverted, she's mainly done things that would help me with my training, as well as a few extra things I asked her to do to me. I can control my strength much better, I can go a long time without sleep, and I'm able to push myself further than I would normally have been able to. Other than the occasional… 'fun' time we've had, she hasn't done anything else to me, and most of it was temporary. I just want to make sure I can be useful to you, as well as useful as a shinobi. All the others have a clan or special technique, while I'm just… normal compared to them." She explained, Yoichi tilting his head.

Gently cupping her cheek, he gently move her head, the two of them locking eyes for a few moments. Slowly, they both leaned in before their lips met, Sakura wrapping her arms around his neck, quickly getting lost in the kiss. After a minute or so, Yoichi broke the kiss, Sakura craving the moment to last forever.

"Sakura, you're fine the way you are. You don't have to change who you are to make me like you. I've offered for you to join, and while I don't know you that well personally, from what Ino's told me about you, I do think you're amazing in your own way." His words made her heart flutter, her body pressing against his unconsciously.

"Even so… I want you to make me yours. Not just like how the others are, I want to be able to please you in whatever way you want, no matter what." She spoke lowly and seductively into his ear, climbing on top of him as she began to grind her hips against his. "I've been wanting to finish my training first, but now that we're alone and I've admitted this to you, I can't hold myself back. Please, take me. Do whatever you want to me to let me serve you as your slave, just like the others." She finished, moving back up to look into his eyes, her own full of pent up lust and desire.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked, Sakura nodding, her breathing becoming heavier.

"This is part of what I've asked Ino to do to me. I've been wanting this before you even got back, so the night before you returned, I had her implant a suggestion so that when I was alone with you, I would admit my feelings. Since Sasuke is gone, and so is Naruto, you're the only want I want to love." She told him, taking off her top, revealing she wasn't wearing a bra, her B-cup breasts quickly perking up.

"I just want to be sure this is what you want, and not something Ino made you want or my charm is making you want." At that, she gave him a slap, not as hard as it could have been, but hard enough to jerk his head to the side, making a red mark.

"I'm telling you, this is all me! Ino only helped encourage me when I told her I had feelings for you!" He looked back up at her, his eyes a bit wide as he saw her furrowed and upset expression, tears forming in her eyes. She couldn't hold it for long, leaning down and pressing her head into his chest, Yoichi now noticing that his shirt was entirely gone, not that there had been much left before. "I… I just want to be loved…! Your other girls, my friends, all tell me how caring you are, and… I just want to be part of that, too! Sasuke's gone, Naruto's gone… and I don't know enough about any of the other guys. I know how desperate I must sound, but… I just want to have someone to love, who loves me the same! Someone I can have a family with!"

It didn't take much before Yoichi could tell she was crying. He closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around her in a comforting embrace that just made her cry harder, getting all of her feelings out, as well as her frustrations. Yoichi just held her, making a shadow clone to quickly put up a silencing seal to prevent others from hearing her, before she eventually calmed down.

"Sakura… I'm not going to change you so that I can love you. I want to love you for who you are. Right now, I can see who you are, and I see a girl who's afraid of being left alone, but is also talented, smart, and caring… I could never leave that girl alone, and I can't help but want to love her." She looked up at him, her eyes glittering with tears, her mouth agape in awe. Her tears began to flow again, but this time in happiness, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck and kissing him, Yoichi returning the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You really know what to say to make a girl happy." She said after breaking this kiss, smiling at him as her tears began to dry, Yoichi wiping them away.

"I do my best, and it just happens to work out." Sakura couldn't help but giggle at that, unwrapping her arms from around his waist and sitting up. Having forgotten she took her top off, she looked away as she covered her chest with her arms, Yoichi chuckling at that.

"Do… do you think I'm… pretty?" She asked, Yoichi sitting up and cupping her cheek.

"I think you're beautiful." He responded, his voice just barely a whisper. Hearing that, her cheeks flushed even more, but her arms slowly fell down. After a moment, she got up, quickly stripping out of the rest of her clothes to his surprise, before standing beside him, completely exposed, but still not look at him.

"Does my body… please you? I know I'm not much like the others, but-" She was interrupted by Yoichi standing in front of her pressing his lips fiercely against hers. She widened her eyes, but slowly closed them, letting out a moan as she felt his hands grab her rear. Her body was perfectly lean from her training, not really an hourglass-shape, but still had enough curves, her hips a bit wider than he'd thought. Her nipples poked into his chest, Sakura feeling his length poking into her stomach beneath his clothes, her hands unconsciously slipping under his waistband to push them down and let it free.

Yoichi broke the kiss to assist her, Sakura freezing when she saw it for the first time. Ino had told her about what it was like, but seeing it in person… She felt her whole body begin to tremble in desire. Without a thought, she turned around, pressing her hands against the wall, sticking her hips back, looking over her shoulder at him, and giving him a lustful and needy look, her lower lips dripping with her juices already.

"Please, I need it… I can't take it any longer, I'll do anything. Just please, fuck me." She pleaded, Yoichi a bit surprised at this behavior. Little did he know it was another suggestion Ino had given Sakura, the blonde knowing just what Yoichi would want her to say… and it worked, of course. Getting behind her without much of a second thought, he lined his length up with her entrance as he held her hips, leaning forward to whisper into her ear.

"As you wish." He said before thrusting inside her. Sakura's eyes went wide as her back arched, her insides giving almost no resistance as he slid all the way in to her cervix, the action making her throw her head back as she came immediately. Of course, Ino had done a bit more than Sakura initially thought, wanting to make sure her friend's first time went well, but she might have over done things.

"Y-yes! More!" She cried out, Yoichi obliging as he began to lowly thrust inside her, each thrust making her have another orgasm, her eyes rolling up as she began to pant, her mind quickly going blank. Yoichi just thought she was more sensitive than the others, just going along with things without another though.

"Sakura, you feel so good around me." He said, wanting her to know he was enjoying this, but she hardly heard him, pressing up against the wall more as her hips began to move to make him go faster.

"So… good… breaking… me…" She managed to pant out, her body and mind being overwhelmed by pure pleasure, his size stretching her out but only making her crave me. In minutes, she had gone limp, Yoichi moving the action to the bed, bouncing her on his shaft as she laid back against him, a silly grin on her face, her hips absently moving.

"I'm going to cum…!" He warned, Sakura seeming to wake up, nodding her head almost frantically.

"Yes! Cum in me! Fill me up! Make me your bitch!" She shouted, Yoichi a bit glad that he had put up that silencing seal before groaning loudly, wrapping his arms around her before shooting his load inside her, his length twitching inside her and sending out one after another. Sakura's eyes went wide before completely going limp, the heat of the thick, creamy liquid filling her making her insides feel like they were melting.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, once he recovered from his own orgasm, breathing heavily. Sakura only responded with a drunken giggle, unable to move or even think, too engrossed in bliss. He blinked before chuckling, kissing her cheek and laying down, holding her tight. "I think you need to sleep this off." He said, Sakura not even listening as she passed out, a grin still on her face.

Yoichi let out a sigh, a bit worried that he had overdone things, but since she seemed to enjoy it, he wasn't going to worry about it now. Closing his eyes after pulling the sheet over them, he just hoped nobody was going to need Sakura overnight since she was going to need a bit of time to recover.

* * *

Author's Note

And there's part two. No reviews for the first part just yet, I figure people were waiting for this part first. Or my usual reviewers just got bored of my story. Probably not, but you never know. So, next two chapters will be flashbacks, one being back at Kumo, but the one before that touching on a few events before that.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	46. False Accusations

Author's Note

Welp, been a whole week since I last uploaded. Why? I fucked up. Bought a bunch of games and didn't put them own for a while, and the previous plan I had for this chapter was just… boring. So, instead of the planned flashback, we're getting right back to present day. I will go ahead and say, I know what's going to happen is too early. But I'm pushing it back just because this is the best place for them to happen in terms of the story's timing.

Guest: Glad you enjoyed it!

TheLastNanaya: Question is, which one is it? As for the other demons, his mother is not Lilith, but she was the one sealed inside his father. There is a chance Yoichi might meet her. As for Sakura getting laid, well, it was bound to happen, right?

Kurogano Kokaze: I tried to make things a bit obvious since I hadn't meant for those parts to be secret. As for the small time window for who you think it might be, well, I can't really say who you think it might, but I'll let you know it's not something that was recent.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

Chapter 46: False Accusations

The next morning, Yoichi woke up with a start as he heard an explosion that shook the foundation of the hospital. Sitting up quickly, he immediately started looking for his clothes, not noticing that Sakura was missing, only to be hit in the head with some sort of fabric, hearing a mixture of giggling and snickering.

Grabbing the fabric, his eyes immediately adjusted, noticing that he was holding a new set of clothes. Looking to the side, he saw he was being watched by a few girls. Laughing at his reaction to being woken up in such a way were Sakura and Ino, while Tayuya and Konan stood beside them, trying to hide their own laughter.

"Get dressed shithead, you've got shit to do." The redhead said, catching him off-guard. Wasn't he missing for a few days? This wasn't the reaction he expected. The look on his face practically told them what he was thinking, Tayuya rolling her eyes. "What, you expected us to being jumping on you and crying? We at least looked for you, but when we didn't find you, we figured you'd be back soon. Can't really blame you after having a fucking bomb dropped in your face like that. Besides, we've handled two years without you, two days is fucking nothing." She told him, Yoichi blinking before shrugging and beginning to get dressed under the sheets, much to their annoyance but they wouldn't vocally complain.

"Speaking of bombs…" He started, motioning his head to the outside. Since they weren't panicking, he figured that it wasn't an attack. Konan would speak up.

"That was the start of construction. Nagato and the Akatsuki arrived early yesterday. Took most of the day explaining why they were there, why you weren't here to them, and then make sure they were under proper surveillance. That explosion was Deidara clearing out the land. Hopefully the blast was contained enough that the rest of the day isn't spent leveling out the land." The monotone yet casual way she said it was enough to make Yoichi take a moment to process things before speaking.

"So, you're telling me Akatsuki's here already?" He asked, a bit incredulously. Ino sighed.

"Yeah, it was a surprise to us, too. No warning, just out of the blue, six extremely power and dangerous shinobi as well as six walking corpses with orange hair were at the gate. You're lucky you weren't here for that." Konan nodded.

"Nagato didn't even contact me until he was at the gate where they were surrounded by ANBU. Ever since he got that god tree water, I haven't been able to understand half the things he does anymore…" She said with a sigh. Yoichi nodded slowly, throwing the sheets off of him and turning to sit on the ege of the bed, now clothed.

"So, I'm back now after all that. What's on the agenda?" He asks as he stands up, completely fine as if he hadn't been on death's door the day before.

"We're heading back to plan out the renovations on the house." Ino stated, making Yoichi blink.

"Wait, renovations? But, the house is fine! No study, but it's barely been, what two months since it was finished?" Ino shrugged.

"Hey, that's all we could afford. We managed to get Konan to persuade Nagato to work on the house to fix it up with the stuff we wanted but couldn't put in. Besides, we've got more land now to use. You'll get your study, and we'll get to upgrade the bathhouse into our own hot springs!" Wait, hot springs? But don't they need to have a natural water source or something like that? A study though… That was the only thing Yoichi really was missing. He didn't say it outloud, but he had insinuated it every now and then…

"Not to mention that we'll need more shitty room anyways. We were expecting Sakura, but that Inuzuka bitch too? We need to throw in more goddamn room for those dogs of hers. Plus Naruko's cousin needs a place to stay." Tayuya stated, that last part being the most confusing statement so far to him.

"Wait, Naruko's _cousin_? The fuck did I miss?" He asked, utterly bewildered. The girls in front of him didn't seem to mind, Ino being the one to explain things to him.

"Well, when you went missing we of course went to the Inuzukas to help track you down. Hana was more than willing to help, but we weren't expecting that Karin girl to be there. She even used her own technique to look for you, and she told us it was because she got it from her mother who was an Uzumaki. That part you should have been there for, seeing Naruko so emotional that she found a member of her family." As if that wasn't enough, Konan followed up before he could speak.

"Nagato is also an Uzumaki, by the way. I believe the three of them are getting to know each other right now." Yoichi felt his brain hurt. First was all the information about his father and his clan the other day, now this?

"Okay, great. Wonderful. Anything else I should know about?" He asked, annoyed. Probably should have kept his mouth shut as jut after he asked that, the door to his room opened up, Tsunade and Jiraiya walking in, followed by two ANBU.

"Yoichi Sakata, you're under arrest for the attempted assassination of several important figures of various figures." Jiraiya stated, all eyes on the boy.

"Seriously, the fuck did I miss in just two days!?" He exclaims before being restrained.

After a long explanation, as well as three days of traveling, a very annoyed Yoichi found himself being escorted into Hozuki Castle, also known as the Blood Prison. He wasn't really under arrest, he was just playing the part as he was told someone had been trying to frame him for assassination attempts throughout the nations. It was decided that he would be arrested to find out why, much to his dismay.

"Why do I even need to do this again?" He muttered to the guard beside him who jabbed him in the ribs.

"Quiet, shithead." A henged Tayuya hissed, casting a quick jutsu to prevent any hidden guards from hearing them. "There's rumors of something being kept in here that can grant any damn wish. You're the only fucking shot we've got to investigate this, and you being framed might have something to do with it. You've got ten days to learn as much as you can and get out. A small group of us will be waiting for you a few miles away. If we don't hear anything from you in those days, we'll make up some shitty story about how there's been a mistake and to let you go."

"Ten days? You'll see me by midnight." He told her, making her roll her eyes and smirk.

"I wouldn't be so fucking sure." She said cryptically, Yoichi just shrugging in response as she canceled the jutsu, just as they arrived at the prisoner drop off point.

"We'll take him from here." A man said, Yoichi just assuming him to be the warden. His small escort group nodded and left, Tayuya giving him one last glance and silently wishing him luck before following close behind the others to the camp they were to set up. He was led inside the castle to a body-search room where he was unrestrained, surrounded by fifteen guards.

"Strip." The man he assumed was the warden ordered as Yoichi rubbed his wrists, a bit chafed from the bindings, glancing around to size up the others.

"I know it's Friday, but shouldn't we wait until nighttime before having fun?" He replied, only to get a fist to his stomach that made him double over.

"You think you're some sort of comedian?" One of the guards asked sternly, Yoichi craning his head up to reply, but the warden interrupted before he had a chance.

"Let me handle him." He said, stepping closer, the guard backing away. Yoichi slowly stood up straight, looking the warden in the eyes.

"Not going to lie, I deserved that. Definitely not the first impression I was going for. I'm Yoichi Sakata, though you probably knew that, since I take it you're the warden." The older man gave a small nod.

"I have indeed heard of you. I am Mui, the warden here as you guessed. And you…" He trailed off, placing one hand on the boy's chest. The next thing Yoichi knew was burning pain over his torso, falling to his knees and holding himself up on the ground as he tried to endure it. "You are a criminal deemed by your own village. You will remain here as a prisoner until your death, or the very unlikely chance your village wishes you to be freed. The seal I have given you is proof of that. Should you try to go too far, you will be killed by it. You cannot mold your chakra or use any techniques, and should you try to force too much chakra out, you will be killed. If you value your life, I suggest you stay out of trouble and find some enjoyment in your stay at your new home." He told him before stepping back, Yoichi feeling the pain dying down slowly.

Afterwards, he was stripped down and searched thoroughly. Thankfully they couldn't make his seals on his body appear, but he wasn't going to be able to use them without chakra anyways. After that, he was roughly escorted to his cell to get used to his new living conditions.

"Fire… Of course it's a fire seal… Any other element I could probably deal with easily, but fire? Looks like I won't be out by midnight after all." He muttered to himself.

" _If you want the seal removed, you must defeat Mui_." A voice said, Yoichi slumping back.

"Oh, great, and I'm going crazy already. Worst. Mission. Ever." He groaned before closing his eyes.

Sometime later he was woken up, allowed to leave his cell for exercise and food, taking the time to get an idea of the castle's layout as well as the other inmates. The results were much worse than he expected.

"So, everyone's not only older than me, but more physically built. The easiest way to escape is jumping off into the whirlpool-filled water that is surrounding this island in a land-locked country, and the second easiest way is to pretty much walk out the front door considering how heavily guarded this place is." He muttered to himself as he walked around, passing the other prisoners who were eyeing him, being new and all.

The worst part about this though? How much of a sausage-fest it was. Sure, it was prison, so having any females at all wasn't expected, but he had been around women for so long, it was a strange feeling when there was none around. Yoichi, however, had the dumbest luck, as he ran into someone while he made his way around the corner on the way back to his cell, the two of them falling to the ground.

"My bad, wasn't paying attention." He said, quickly getting up and offering his hand to the other. Looking up at him, they took his hand before freezing, multi-ringed eyes locking with Yoichi's constantly color changing ones. They stayed that way for several seconds before the other quickly let go, getting up on their own and hurrying off without a word, Yoichi watching them leave.

"A girl pretending to be a guy in here of all places? Things got a bit more interesting." He was tempted to head after her, but moments later a guard found him, ordering him back to his cell, which Yoichi reluctantly complied with.

The next day had him spending time learning the various patrol patterns of the guards while not trying to arouse any kind of suspicion. Along with that, he'd keep an eye out for the person he had run into the previous day. Black pants, green vest, white hair with a green bandana… just like the person that he didn't notice sneak up behind him until he felt something sharp digging into his back, dragging him off as his mouth was covered to a more secluded area.

"You know, that wasn't necessary. You could have just asked for me." He said when he was let go after being brought to a seemingly abandoned part away from any prying eyes. Of course his 'kidnapper' wasn't one to play around, Yoichi finding a make-shift knife at his throat.

"Who are you and what are you here for? It's obvious that you've never killed someone before, let alone tried." It wasn't very noticeable to others, but Yoichi could tell they were trying to lower their voice and sound more masculine.

"Well, I'm Yoichi Sakata, nice to meet you. As far as why I'm here, currently I'm trying to figure out who _you_ are, why you dragged me back here, and why you're pretending to be a guy." She narrowed her eyes at him as he had easily found out her secret. "Hey, not my fault I have an ability that only works on girls."

"What kind of ability? And where are you from?" She questioned, Yoichi sighing.

"Nothing too special. Right now at least, with my chakra sealed. I can just read emotions no matter how well you try to hide them. I'm from Konoha." Somewhat satisfied with his response, she backed off, putting the knife away.

"Then you should know why you're here." He gave her a weird look.

"No, because I read emotions, not minds. Also, you didn't know who I was or where I came from, so I'm still trying to figure out the questions I had." She crossed her arms and sighed.

"I meant here at the prison. You're after the box that can grant any wish here, right? My group has been trying to get word out about it and how the warden is attempting to use it." Yoichi blinked before nodding.

"Ohhh, right. Yeah, I'm supposed to learn about it, but forget whatever it is, I'd rather try and find a way out first. If you know about it, then I can help you escape and meet up at the campsite my backup is waiting at." He said, figuring that things weren't going to be so hard after all. That was, until she responded.

"I can't. My mission is to destroy the Box of Ultimate Bliss. I will not leave until it's complete." Yoichi froze, his blood turning to ice hearing that.

"Wait… Box of… Ultimate Bliss? Is that the box that can grant any wish?" It was her turn to be a bit surprised, not expecting this reaction from him, nodding all the same. "Oh. Oh shit. This is real, real bad. Now I know why they wanted me here. They must be still preparing it if they haven't revealed it yet." He said, beginning to frantically pace back and forth, much to her confusion.

"So you know about it?" She asked, Yoichi stopping in place and looking to her.

"Know about it? My clan was the one who brought it into existence. I didn't know it was out in the world though, I thought it was lost… Shit, my grandfather really was hiding things from me! Unless he didn't know… no, of course he had to know." Half way through he began to mutter to himself before turning back to her. "Look, you won't complete your mission. It's almost impossible to destroy, because its weakness is inside the box. And that box cannot be opened, no matter what." She narrowed her eyes at that.

"I can't abandon my mission. Mui opened it once already, and used his son, my best friend to do it, and the box took him! I don't think my friend will come back, but I have to make sure it's destroyed to make sure it's never used again!" She said angrily, Yoichi responding by pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing.

"So, it's already got a host… Dammit!"

"You obviously know a lot more than you thought. Why don't you tell me what you know so you can leave the rest to me?" Yoichi shook his head.

"I know nothing about you. For all I know, this is still part of a set up or something to learn it's secrets. As for escaping, I would, but this damn seal…" He trailed off as his eyes widened. He quickly formed a handsign to spell genjutsu, followed by quickly taking off his shirt. No seal. "That son of bitch played me. If he told me the effects of the seal, he knew I wouldn't risk using anything. But he can't have me killed, but I don't understand how he knew to get me… Alright, if you really want to get rid of that box, I do know a way, but it's incredibly dangerous. If worse comes to worse, I can close it up and find a way to make sure others can't get it. But first, you need to tell me who you are and what you know."

"There's not much else I know besides what I told you. As for who I am, I'm Ryuzetsu of the Grass Fruit faction in Kusagakure." Yoichi blinked.

"Whoa, hold on, Ryu _zetsu_? You wouldn't know anything about a half man, half plant, half black, half white… thing, would you?" The look on her face told him she didn't. "Alright, never mind. That's still not enough for me to trust you. Usually I would, but the stakes are too high with this." She narrowed her eyes.

"What would you need me to do?" She asked, Yoichi thinking for a moment before grabbing her and pulling her close to him, pressing his lips to hers. She was completely caught off guard, but for some reason she didn't dislike it, feeling her eyes beginning to close and press into the kiss before he broke the kiss.

"Alright, I trust you now." He said, a lot more calm and collected. Ryuzetsu looked at him bewilderedly.

"Wait, why? Because you kissed me?" She asked, getting a nod in response.

"It's complicated, has to do with my ability. Now, take off your vest. I'll explain things to you as I look over that seal and see if I can remove it." She hesitated before doing as he said, sitting down as he looked over the seal and began to speak.

"Now, my clan has gotten around the nations for several hundred years, doing favors for villages and receiving wives in return, willingly at least. The first clan head had given the box to Kusa in exchange for one of their leader's daughters. However, it doesn't grant wishes. It's a weapon. The box itself is nothing more than a shell for what is inside. Once opened, a puppet of the box known as Satori will emerge to possess a host and throw people inside the box. Since it's been opened and you said your friend was taken by it, I'm fairly sure he's Satori's host." Ryuzetsu nodded as he stopped to take a moment and concentrate a bit harder on something.

"What happens to the people inside the box?" She asked, Yoichi sighing and moving back.

"That's the… tricky part, and why it's almost impossible to destroy it. The box is nothing but an impenetrable shell, and Satori is the only thing that emerges, but needs a host and cannot be killed. Not only that, but anyone thrown into the box will re-emerge… possessed, no longer fighting the current owner of the box, but fighting under them as an ally. Overall, it seems to be the perfect weapon for sure, but nothing is perfect. I believe there is a third component involved that is the true weakness, and is used with the box itself and Satori to be seemingly invincible. That, or the box itself has that kind of power. There's no records of what is really inside, so while it's a bit of a longshot, and incredibly risky, but it's the only thing I can think of to destroy it." He said, continuing his examination before making a hand sign.

Ryuzetsu felt a rush of cold run through her, watching the seal fade away. She was a bit stunned, from both what he told her as well as how he was able to find a way to remove such a powerful in such a short time. Handing her vest back to her, she put it back on before standing up.

"Why are you needed?" She asked, Yoichi crossing his arms and placing his back against a nearby wall.

"There's two ways to open it. Either you pump a shit ton of chakra into it, or a bit of chakra from the main line of my clan. I still don't know how Mui found out about the other way, or who I am, but that's not important right now. I can't just escape, since they know who I am. It might even spark a war. I'll have to try and convince them that the box should never be opened." He said, Ryuzetsu nodding and looking down, feeling her mission is a complete failure at this point. What surprised her was how she found his arms wrapped around her in a comforting embrace.

"What… what are you doing?" She asked him.

"I told you, I can read emotions, and I've felt a lot of different ones coming from you, and even more after I've told you all of that. I'm sorry to say, but your friend is gone. If the box were to open, you might see and hear him, but he won't be the same. He will have to be killed to protect the rest of the nations. I know it is a bit hard to hear that, but should I have to open the box and he comes out, I want to make sure you know that isn't the real him." She felt herself begin to tear up, her hands slowly going up to hold onto him, closing her eyes to hold back from crying. She knew Muku was dead, but he had promised her he'd come back.

He held her for a short while, mainly trying to keep her at ease as he took in the worst of her negative emotions, eventually breaking the hug, Ryuzetsu feeling a bit better already.

"You need to leave and find my group. They should be a few miles south of the castle." She widened her eyes as he said that, shaking her head.

"No, I… I won't leave you here alone. I can fight now since you removed the seal, and I have to at least try and finish my mission myself." Yoichi sighed as he saw that determined look in her eyes that told him she wasn't going to budge.

"Alright…" He said, making a handsign and creating a shadow clone who immediately sank into the ground to head off to the camp. "All that's left is to wait for Mui or one of his cronies to come after me." He said, just as the call for heading back to their cells went out. He blinked, not really thinking that they had been talking that long, but sure enough the sun was setting. As if to make matters worse, both their stomachs growled, the two of them having missed their last meal.

"You know how to make a shadow clone, right?" She stared at him blankly before making one with relative ease. He smirked and made his own. "I'm a bit tired of those cells already, plus I hate being lonely. Care to keep me company tonight in return for dinner?" He asked, offering his arm to her. She blinked and thought a moment before smiling slightly and nodding, accepting the arm. "Great! Now, make sure to take a deep breath and close your eyes and mouth until we stop moving."

"Wait, what for?" She asked, Yoichi motioning to the spot on the ground left when the clone had disappeared. She quickly understood and did as he asked, the two of them sinking into the ground as their clones went off to their cells, none of the guards any the wiser of what happened.

Author's Note

You won't believe how many times I rewatched Blood Prison and double checked the wikis to make sure I got things as close as possible. I meant for this to be one chapter only, but then I had an idea of how to actually integrate this with the main story, so I'm going with that. Ah, good to be writing again for sure!

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	47. Father and Son

Author's Note

This would have been a flashback chapter, but dammit, I've gotten to like Ryuzetsu a lot more after watching Blood Prison for the umpteenth time. Plus, I've still got parts already planned out here, and no planning down for the rest of Kumo. I mean, sure, there's events hinted at, but it would be like 5 small events and one medium event. Going to need a bit more time on that. Plus, got some a nice little twist at the end of this chapter that might surprise people.

Kurogano Yokaze: Well, I wasn't planning on it at first, but then I decided to go ahead because I got a nice idea for something at the end that I am pretty sure people will not expect. As for Ryuzetsu, well… You'll just have to see!

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 47: Father And Son

"Why are we in a cave if you could go to practically anywhere?" Ryuzetsu asked Yoichi when he returned from a small trip to grab food, covered in dirt. Unsealing a few scrolls he had on him, he put them aside before jumping into the nearby water, shooting out completely soaked a few moments later, mainly to get rid of the dirt. He could use a jutsu, but the amount of chakra needed to make sure the fine particles were removed would definitely draw attention from any sensors in the castle not too far above them.

"I travel fast, but it's not instant. If they grab me in the middle of the night, I'll need to take you back to your cell and then take the place of my clone as fast as I could." He said as her stripped down to his boxers to leave his clothes out to dry, unsealing one scroll to let out a large towel to sit on near a campfire Ryuzetsu had started. He unsealed another to let out the food he had gotten from a town a good bit away.

They sat down and ate in silence, listening to the roaring of the waters from the whirlpools mixed with the sound of the crackling fire. For the moment, everything seemed so… peaceful. But they knew there was something important at stake. When they finished, Yoichi sealed their trash up into the empty scroll, tossing it into the fire to dispose of things. After a few more moments of silence, Yoichi finally spoke up.

"I'm sorry about your friend." They sat silently for a moment longer, staring into the fire from where they sat.

"Please, be honest. Is Muku… really gone?" She asked, Yoichi sighing and closing his eyes, figuring that was the name of her friend.

"Entirely? I don't believe so. I told you everything I knew, but at the same time, it's been a long time since the box was last opened. His body may be there, but the person you knew is not going to be whatever is inside the box now. How long has it been?" He noticed her personality had changed, Ryuzetsu bringing her knees closer to her, wrapping her arms around them.

"Ten years. This is all that I have left of him." She said, slowly taking her green headband off, letting her hair down as she looked at it. "I just don't understand. What kind of father would sacrifice their own son for their own selfish desires? I swear, Mui will die, and that box WILL be destroyed." She said, gritting her teeth as she choked back her tears, not noticing Yoichi moving beside her until she felt one arm wrap around her lightly.

"Did you love him?" Yoichi asked, just trying to encourage her to let out her feelings.

"He… he was my closest friend. He was practically family. We were young, so I didn't know how I really felt, and still don't, but if… if he were still here, I might have wanted to be closer to him. But I'll never know." That was what made it so she could no longer hold her tears back, feeling them roll down her face as she stared at the remnants of Muku, Yoichi gently rubbing her back to help comfort her.

"After we deal with the box, what are you going to do?" He asked after a short while, Ryuzetsu shaking her head.

"I don't know. For the past ten years, this was what I was working towards. Part of me feels a bit scared that after this, there won't be anything left for me. That same part seems to want my mission to end." She admitted to him, Yoichi nodding.

"I kind of know how you feel. I've got some… 'family issues' going on. Hell, it's been a week since I was told I'm a year older than I was told and my mother I thought was dead might still be alive, but she's a demon sealed up somewhere. Plus I've got to host the five Kage Summit at the beginning of next month for a peace treaty and that's all getting prepared without me being there, and it's really easy for me to fall in love with someone. But I guess I'm lucky since a lot of them feel the same way towards me, and I wouldn't know what I'd do without them in my life." He said before noticing Ryuzetsu staring at him in disbelief.

"Who are you really?" She asked when she noticed that he was completely serious. He just smiled at her and shrugged.

"I'm just Yoichi Sakata. I know that all sounds weird, but I've had to live it and not believe a lot of things. In the end, though, I don't really care what ends up happening. All I care I that when all is said and done, everyone else is happy." He replies, Ryuzetsu catching the 'else'.

"What about your own happiness?" She asks, Yoichi pausing before sighing and looking down a moment. After a bit of hesitation, he looked back at her, a sad smile now on his lips.

"With as little as I do, it's a bit hard for me to believe I deserve to be happy. I can hardly do anything on my own. Hell, I can hardly sleep by myself. My girls back in Konoha, some of them say they owe their lives to me, but it's really the opposite. Before I was put on a team and met the first girl I fell in love with, as well as another, my dad had been killed a year prior. Between his death and me being put on a team, I was a mess. I was all alone, lost as I tried to find some direction.

"One friend of mine had never met his parents, but he set out to make his own path and earn the respect of others. Another friend watched his clan murdered, and he set out for revenge. While it's not the best path, it's still a direction. I had nothing. I didn't want revenge, I could never take the life of someone unless I absolutely had to. I could have gone the route of looking to earn the respect of others, but I didn't know how. I was scared it wouldn't work. Since I've met all these wonderful girls who I can't help but love everything about them, I've currently made my path to make sure that they're happy.

"I don't know what makes me actually happy anymore. I thought if they were happy, I would be too, but that's not how things have worked out. They know there's something wrong, and I hate keeping it from them, but I'm scared if I find a different path, then I won't love them anymore, and I feel like it would break their hearts. But if I keep going the way I am now, It's almost like I'm living my life for them, and they're doing the same for me. At that point, is that really living?" He finished, Ryuzetsu following along but not really understanding certain parts.

"What does your heart tell you?" She asks, remembering something Muku had told her on the same day he promised he would come back.

"My heart? I've never really thought about that." He said, placing a hand on his chest.

"That's because you're not supposed to think. You just… listen." She said, closing her eyes, beginning to feel tired.

"I don't really get it… but I suppose it doesn't hurt to try. What does yours say?" He asked her before feeling her head hit his shoulder. Looking to her, he noticed that she had quickly fallen asleep, making him laugh quietly to himself before putting out the fire with a small jutsu, closing his eyes as well.

* * *

"Everyone, back in your cells!" A guard yelled out to the large crowd of prisoners who were too busy in the middle of an all-out brawl to listen. It was only the middle of the day, and the entire castle was in chaos as prisoners fought each other and guards trying to detain them, the guards wondering why the warden wouldn't activate his seal.

Off to the side away from prying eyes, Ryuzetsu watched over things alone, before Yoichi emerged from the ground beside her, brushing himself off.

"The guards are distracted with the brawl our shadow clones started. I take it there wasn't any luck getting to the chamber?" She asked, Yoichi shaking his head.

"I went the direction you told me, but they must have some kind of wards to prevent any outsiders from stumbling across it. You know the way there on foot, right?" She nodded, pushing herself off the wall.

"I'll take you, but first I need to handle Mui." She said, beginning to move, feeling that she had waited long enough for him to end up alone. She didn't get far before Yoichi grabbed her shoulder.

"Ryuzetsu, I understand how important it is to kill him, but the box is the most dangerous thing here. As long as it still exists, there will always be another to take his place." He said, Ryuzetsu glaring at him but knowing he was right.

"Fine… But if we come across him, I won't allow you to keep me from my revenge." Yoichi frowned but nodded, the two of them quickly and quietly making their way to the secret entrance while avoiding any guards and prisoners. Reaching some office, Ryuzetsu went to one of the shelves and pulled a blue book, making the bookcase open up to reveal a secret passage leading down.

"I have to admit, that's a lot bigger than I expected." Yoichi said when they entered some kind of ritual chamber, a stone slab that looked big enough for a person to lay on in the center, one of the shorter ends pointing directly to a giant face carved out of some dark-colored material.

"Just take care of this as quick as you can. No telling how much longer the distraction will keep up." She said, Yoichi nodding and moving over to the face. Ryuzetsu watched him briefly before turning her attention to the stone slab, the place Muku had been sacrificed at for the box.

Making his way to what was either the box or the gate to the box, not knowing the real difference, he stood before it, looking up at it in the dimly-lit room. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and placed one hand on it, putting out as little chakra as he could to try and search out the contents of the box while not wanting to open it.

"Impressive. So, you are the one from the Sakata clan, are you not?" A voice from behind him said, making him quickly turn around, just in time to see four people wearing different animal masks appear around Ryuzetsu, using some sort of technique to keep her from moving. "No one would dare lay a hand on it and risk being pulled in like that boy once was." That made him narrow his eyes. He couldn't tell which of them was speaking, but he could tell all three of them were no good.

"Let him go!" He exclaimed out of the few things that ran through his head. He immediately regretted them, as it told the four figures that they could use her as a hostage, but was glad that he kept her identity a secret.

"Seems you figured things out quickly. Did you come here to open the box of your own will, then?" A voice to the side said, Yoichi turning to see the warden himself. Hearing his voice, Ryuzetsu widened her eyes and began to struggle against what was keeping her in place but to no avail, frustrating her that he was so close yet she could do nothing.

"Mui! I don't know how you learned out about its secrets, but you don't know what you're dealing with! The box does not give out wishes, only power. A terrible, evil power that must never be unleashed!" Yoichi yelled, none of the others seeming fazed.

"We only wish to bring our country back to its former glory. If this box can give us the power to achieve that, then we will pay any cost." One of the masked members said.

"This isn't the way to do it! There is almost peace among the land. In less than a month, the five kages will meet to discuss a treaty among their lands. From there, that treaty could extend to everywhere else! Most of the lands are willing to offer materials and resources as well!" That got a reaction from them, but Mui was the one to speak up.

"Enough of your foolish talk. As the guardian of the box, I will use its power to restore my homeland." He said, Yoichi narrowing his eyes at him.

"The guardian? You're the guardian? Your job is to protect others from using the box, not open it! And certainly not sacrifice your own son to do so!" Yoichi swore he saw Mui's expression change at that, turning from its normally stoic face to one that oozed regret and sorrow, before quickly going back to normal, Mui stepping closer to him.

"You will open the box. Should you continue to refuse, she will die." He said lowly. Hearing that, Yoichi froze before sighing and nodding, relaxing his posture.

"Very well. I'll open it for you." He said, his tone full of defeat.

"No! You can't! You know what will happen!" Ryuzetsu managed to yell, but they seemed to fall on deaf ears, Yoichi turning around and placing his hand on the gate. A few moments passed before the ground began to rumble, slowly intensifying beneath them, Yoichi removing his hand, the gate and box slowly rising. When the Mui and the masked members saw it begin to move, the immediately ran off outside. As the technique on Ryuzetsu was cancelled, her body fell, Yoichi catching her before she hit the ground.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, Ryuzetsu only staring at him.

"Why… why would you open it?" she asked, Yoichi closing his eyes and sighing before helping her to her feet.

"Come on, let's go." He said beginning to walk off, only for her to block his path and slap him.

"No! Tell me why you did it!" She yelled, Yoichi cupping his cheek where she hit him. "I would have rather died than have it opened!"

"Because Mui… he knew you were a girl. Something tells me that Muku must have described you to him at some point, and he always knew since you came here. Whatever he wants the box opened for, I don't think it's the same as the other four." He told her, making her eyes widen. They stood there for a moment before a sound like an explosion went off, the two of them snapping to attention and rushing out.

Heading to the courtyard, they saw the box standing in the center with Mui before it. Guards and prisoners alike were along the outskirts of the courtyard, the box giving off a terrifying aura that even prevented the four masked council members from getting too close. Even as Yoichi ran towards Mui, Ryuzetsu had to stop, unable to make her body follow after him.

"This isn't about Kusa for you anymore, is it?" Yoichi asked Mui as he stopped beside him, the warden not even glancing at him.

"Ten years ago, I would have done anything for my village, even open the box I was sworn to protect. But, I was a fool. As soon as he was gone, I realized my mistake. Now, I will do whatever it take to bring him back." He said. The council heard him, immediately rushing to stop Mui, but was stopped by someone wielding a dual-bladed chain sickle. Yoichi shook his head, placing one hand on the older man's shoulder, making a hand seal with other.

"I'm warning you now, things are not going to go the way you want. No matter how much you regret it, the box has taken your son. If he does emerge, his purpose will only be to carry out the will of the box itself. I'll have to kill him. What you're essentially wishing for is his corpse. I'm giving you the choice now, you can make your 'wish', or you can make the box return to its place and give me time to figure out a way to destroy it." Mui was silent for a moment before finally turning to Yoichi.

"Why are you helping me?" He would ask, Yoichi shrugging.

"We all make mistakes. No matter how much we regret them, our mistakes don't tell how we are. How we regret those mistakes do. I may have despised you hearing what you've done, but seeing you now, I realize you're not as bad of a person as I thought. In fact, we're both similar. From my time here and what I've heard, you've never used your seal unless you've absolutely had to. The guards only step in when prisoners get physically confrontational as well. It might not be much, but it leads me to believe that the both of us want others to find a way to get along without resorting to violence." Mui seemed to be look impressed at him.

"You seem to be much wiser than your age would let on. But, despite that, I can never forgive myself for what I've done."

"I kind of understand this situation as well. My father was killed a few years ago, and I was told that he had used me out of his own cowardice. I resented him for the next two years until recently I was told that he had done so much to protect me than I knew. I feel like if my own father were in your place now, he would feel the same way as you do." Mui nodded in understanding before turning back to the box.

"Your father sounds like a better man than I could be. However, I must atone for my sins. I understand the risks, and I know I may not survive, but I feel that you will be able to handle whatever happen if you're willing to let me go through with this. I only ask that should I perish, that my body is buried beside my son." Yoichi closed his eyes and nodded.

"Whenever you're ready." He told him, knowing full well what Mui's decision was.

"Box of Eternal Bliss! Please, answer my wish and return my son, Muku, to me!" Mui exclaimed, Ryuzetsu covering her mouth as her eyes went wide, not expecting Mui to wish that. The box seemed to light up in response to the wish, the face in front of them slowly opening. At the same time, Yoichi's backup arrived on the rooftops of the castle, watching as the saw they were too late.

"Son of a bitch!" Tayuya cursed before noticing movement along the ground. There was someone rushing out towards Yoichi and Mui, and they were already too close for any of them to help.

"Yoichi, look out!" She yelled, feeling helpless as she could only stare, the figure poised to strike one of the two. When Yoichi heard Tayuya yell out, he turned around to her with a smile to let her know things would be fine.

Just in time to find a blade running through his heart.

The opening of the box was quickly forgotten as everyone stared in horror, Yoichi's eyes going wide as he saw the girl who had run him through. A girl with the same eyes as him.

"Thanks for the help, _cousin_." She spat before unceremoniously pulling the blade from him, causing him to fall to the ground. He clutched his chest as he stared at the sneering face of his oldest cousin, the same one who had told him she should have been the next clan head.

"Kami… ko…" Her name was all Yoichi would be able to get out before everything went black.

* * *

Author's Note

You thought this was going to go down the same way as the movie, didn't you? Nope! That's why I threw in that totally non-canon backstory. Anyone remember when I briefly mentioned her ages ago? I didn't. Her name is indeed Kamiko, but what is she doing there? Well, time to wait and see~

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	48. An Anti-climactic battle

Author's Note

So, another short chapter after a long time. I can explain! It's the holidays, so I've had stuff to do with family. And because of guests, couldn't really write any smut since it would be a bit hard to explain to my under aged cousins who love to pester me. But there should be more in the next chapter. I should hopefully begin writing a lot more since most of the plans are over, but we'll see.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 48: An Anti-climactic battle

"You going to sleep in all day?"

Yoichi heard a familiar voice, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. Opening his eyes, he seemed to be in some sort of cell. Sitting up from what he felt to be a cot, he looked around. There was a barred window that let in the glow of twilight, making him think that it was sunset. There was no door as far as he could see, but what else he did see was a person.

Seeing them, Yoichi's eyes widened as he realized where he was, remembering what had happened to him. Groaning, he fell back, making the other person chuckle.

"So, I take it that I'm dead, huh dad?" He asked, watching from the corner of his eye as his father moved closer to him. Appearance wise, Yoichi really took after him. The same colored hair, but much shorter, his chin and cheeks forever donning a five-o'clock shadow. He was a couple inches taller than his son and his skin was a lot tanner, but the tell-tale eyes of their clan really sealed things in.

"I'm sorry…" His father said, kneeling beside him. Yoichi shook his head.

"You've got nothing to be sorry for. You didn't kill me, and you're sorry for hiding things from me, I understand. I didn't believe it at first, but I rather trust my friends that I know would never lie to me like that over a grandfather that's out to destroy everything. At least with my death, Sakata will never come back." His father shook his head.

"You're not dead, Yoichi. You're between life and death, but not dead yet. The problem is… Kamiko threw you into the box. You can choose to keep living, but…" He trailed off. Yoichi sat up, his eyes wide. He wasn't dead yet? He could still live after that injury?

"Wait, what do you mean?" His father got up and sat next to him.

"Because of the traits you got from your mother, you won't die from just a stab to the heart. Right now your body and mind are in shock because you would have died if you were fully human. It's like you're in a coma, and you can choose if you want to wake up or not." Yoichi nodded slowly.

"And since I'm in the box… if I do wake up, I'll turn on my friends. I might even be the one to bring about Sakata's revival. I'm better off dead then, right?" Letting out a sigh, his dad shrugged.

"It's the demon part of you that's keeping you alive, but it'll also help prevent that from happening. Problem is, it's a huge risk. There's maybe a ten percent chance that you'll be able to walk out the same." Yoichi smirked at that.

"Don't you mean one hundred percent chance? You know what my luck is like." That got his father to laugh, patting Yoichi's back.

"You're right, I almost forgot." He said, taking a moment to let his laughter out before continuing. "I've been watching over you the entire time. I know your… tastes aren't the same as mine, but how you've improved without me around… I couldn't be prouder." Yoichi felt his eyes water, having thought he'd never hear those words from his dad since he passed away.

"Thanks, that means a lot to hear you say that." He said, before sighing. "But, you know how I am. I've only gotten this far because of their help. Sure, teamwork is nice, but I'm relying on them more than they are on me. They say they want to give themselves to me, but I don't know if that's what they want, or if it's just the demonic charm." His father chuckled at that.

"Just like your mother…" He said, making Yoichi look at him in confusion. "You have the same kind of charm she has. Having been the one to fall in love with him, it took me forever to explain what it was like to her. What it comes down to, is that it's not something that makes people like you, you've just got a charming personality. It's nothing demonic, it's just who you are." Yoichi blinked.

"I… I don't get it. What about the pheromones?" His father thought for a moment before nodding.

"Okay, yes, there's that too… But it's not forcing them to be with you. It's not affecting their minds to make them stay with you. Yoichi, you don't have to be scared and think you're forcing them to be with you. They are all there because that's what they want. I know you've been… holding yourself back around them, but you never needed to. You're supposed to be in charge, right? Then take charge of them! You may feel like you rely on them, and while that was true at one point, you've grown past that and just haven't realized it yet." Yoichi thought over his words before smiling and nodding.

"I know this is a bit awkward for you, but thanks for that." He stood up, and stretched. "Alright! I'm going to live and take control of my life!"

"That's the spirit! Don't let anyone stand in your way." His father said to encourage him, Yoichi ready to go ahead and leave until one last thought crossed his mind.

"Wait… I'll have to fight our clan though, right? They need me to revive Sakata." Their mood quickly turned 180 degrees.

"Oh. Right." His father said before letting out a sigh. "To tell the truth, I no longer hold any love for the rest of our family. They've sealed your mother away, killed me, and are trying to convert you to their side by force." He stood up, placing a hand on Yoichi's shoulder. "They are the old Sakata clan as far as I'm concerned. You are the beginning of the new Sakata clan, a clan I would have much rather preferred. You are stronger than them, and your grandfather knows that. The seals on your body were him trying to keep you in check. You don't need to use them anymore. I know you're scared of the power you have, but so is Ichiro. I can't do much while I'm dead, but I've held on to as much as I could to wait and speak with you one last time. With the rest that I have, I'll redo the seal your grandfather did to let you unleash your full potential without any worries." Yoichi looked up at him and nodded before giving him a tight hug.

"Thank you dad… I'm sorry for doubting you. I've missed you, but I know you'll always be by my side. I promise, I'm going to help mom, and then someday, we can all be together in the afterlife. I'll make sure to introduce you to all of my girls. I know you'd like them, they're the sweetest, most caring people I know, even if someone of them don't show it. And… and…" Part way through, Yoichi began to cry, glad to have been able to see his father once more, but sad that this would really be the last time.

"It's alright, you'll be fine. I'll see you again for sure. Right now, you've got people who are alive, waiting for you to wake up. Just remember, I'll always love you…" His father's words seem to get further and further away no matter how much harder he hugged him. Once he could no longer hear him, he felt himself fall, his senses going numb.

* * *

The next thing Yoichi knew was darkness. Waking up, he opened his eyes, and it was almost like he hadn't even opened them. It was just pitch black all around him. He thought for a moment that he had gone blind, but the evil feeling creeping around him reminded him where he was. Inside the Box of Ultimate Bliss. Things were foggy, Yoichi clutching his chest as pain blossomed from it, feeling his hand immediately meet a warm, sticky liquid.

"Hopefully there's a medical nin out there." He muttered, not really knowing who all consisted of his backup other than Tayuya. They had all been disguised to make sure if Yoichi somehow was coerced into giving out the name of his teammates, he would only know one to give.

"Just give him back!" He heard faintly. Wasn't the box supposed to be sound-proof or something? That's when he noticed that one of the mouths were open. How didn't he see it before? He must have lost too much blood. Slowly, he began making his way to the possible exit, hearing voices grow steadily louder as he did.

"Nope~ He's the reason all of this was set up. Who else would have told the warden there all of the information he wanted to hear?"

"So you did all of this to throw his dead body inside!?"

"Dead? You really don't have that much faith in him, do you. He won't die from that, just needed to make sure he would go in easily without a fight. In fact, I sense he's already on his way out." Yoichi could barely tell who was talking, but he was indeed walking out of the box, the sun blocked by dark clouds. Slowly, he made his way down onto the courtyard's ground, feeling several pairs of eyes on him. There was a blur beside him as someone appeared beside him.

"Yoichi, be a dear and help me out with getting rid of your 'friends'." Kamiko said to him, believing the box had done its job on him. Yoichi simply glanced at her before looking ahead and continued to walk.

"Pass." He replied, making her eyes widen in surprise before narrowing them.

"Satori! Grab him and throw him back inside!" Kamiko yelled, Yoichi not even caring as he continued to walk towards the group of others he could just barely make out.

"His name… is Muku!" A girl shouted, following up with several fire balls being shot over Yoichi's head, aiming for something behind him.

"Get him back over here, quick!" Someone shouted. It was a familiar male voice, but his mind was too muddled to tell who is was. It wasn't long before two people were on either side of him, hauling him over to where the others were, setting him on the ground against a wall.

"Yoichi, are you alright?" A voice asked. This was a voice he knew for sure, further telling him who it was by the red hair.

"What happened to shithead?" He asked, his vision slowly clearing up to see her worried expression turn into a glare. "I'm fine, I'm fine… you have the scroll I asked you to hold onto? I'd like you to bring it to me."

"We need to get you out of here first. You're covered in blood." She said, Yoichi looking down to see his shirt and jacket were both a dark scarlet.

"Good thing I wear the same thing every day. I can just toss these. Besides, I just need a little rest and I'll help finish things up here. I promise, I'm fine, I just need that scroll right now." She furrowed her brow before sighing and nodding, beginning to look through a bag she had for it. Since she was more of a long-ranged fighter, she wasn't afraid to have a carry-on in battle.

"Despite how it looks, his wound's already healed. He's just low on chakra and lost a lot of blood, but he's mainly fine. We can't really stay much longer, though. That monster is too much for us to handle." Looking to the other side he saw Sakura finishing up a diagnostic on him. Behind her with a frown on his face and arms crossed, stood Jiraiya.

"Nice to see you, Sakura. Who've we got?" He asked, giving her a small smile.

"Me, Tayuya, Lord Jiraiya, Team Gai, and two ANBU. One named Yamato, the other named Sai. We had Kiba, but we sent him for back up after getting the message your shadow clone delivered. Don't really know why you had the clone write it instead of just telling us, though." Yoichi shrugged, just as Tayuya handed him the scroll he had asked her to bring along.

"The message was all that was important. Didn't want to get any faces in case something went wrong either. Anyways, what's the problem? While I'm not sure of how capable of those ANBU are, I'm a bit surprised he's givng you all this much of a problem." Taking the scroll, he opened it up to reveal there was a seal inside. Unsealing it, he pulled out… an apple. A single apple. The sight of it made his face light up a bit, grabbing it and taking a bite out of it.

"This isn't the time for a fucking snack, shithead! None of us can land a single hit on that thing, or that bitch that's pretty much riding on top of it. We were put on the defensive pretty damn quickly, waiting for it to attack to catch it off guard, but nothing seems to work. All the girl's been doing is shit-talking us, and making me really want to punch her in the face." She said, trying to knock the apple out of Yoichi's hand but him easily blocking it to continue casually eating it.

In the background, Yoichi saw just what she meant as Satori/Muku tried coming in for an attack, only for the members of Team Gai rushing forward to hit it. In return, the puppet stopped its attack to dodge each of their attempted hits, even a large wooden spike that emerged from the ground, before returning on top of the box, Kamiko yelling out something that was barely audible to him, but he could tell she was taunting them.

"The monster spoke to us as Muku, telling us about his time inside the box and how he's predicting us because of our fear and anger. We managed to hit a few times after that, but as soon as the girl jumped on top of it, we haven't been able to hit it again, nor has he talked." Jiraiya spoke up, mainly keeping on guard in case it came for Yoichi.

"Well, that girl is my cousin, Kamiko. She's probably suppressing Muku's personality to have Satori's full potential let loose. She was also trying to use the box to 'convert' me over to my clan's side, I think. Didn't work because of sheer luck, but at least I got to speak to me dad." He said, finishing his apple and slowly standing up. Tayuya and Sakura both grabbed onto him.

"Just take it easy. As soon as you can run, we'll get you out of here while the rest of them stall to wait for the others. Shouldn't be too long." Sakura said.

"The hell you mean you talked to your dad? Isn't he dead?" Tayuya added. Yoichi nodded his head as he steadied himself.

"I was on the brink of life or death for a moment. I got to talk with him briefly for the last time because he said he was holding on in case he got a moment to talk with me. I've been a bit scared without him around, but he always knew what to say to get me back on my feet. I'm not going to run away, I'm probably the only one that can deal with them." He said, grabbing his shirt and jacket by the collar and ripping them off his body, not wanting the bloodstained clothes to weigh him down.

"Kid, I don't doubt that you can help, but not in the condition you're in." Jiraiya said, making Yoichi smirk before making a handseal. His seals on his body all appeared before most of them lit up, Yoichi removing them. The burst of chakra that came from him was enough for everyone to stop and look to him, Tayuya and Sakura taking a few steps back in surprise. They watched as the only seal that didn't glow, the one on his chest containing the demon inside him, changed from being circular, morphing into the shape of a heart before vanishing one again.

"Thanks for the help, dad." He said to himself, feeling not only stronger, but not afraid of the strength he had held back. Moving his head to crack his neck, then cracking his knuckles, he couldn't help but chuckle to himself.

"Yoichi, do you know what you're doing?" Jiraiya asked, Yoichi looking to him with a smirk on his face.

"Not at all. I just feel like an army of seven nations together couldn't even hold me back." He says, not even sure if that was accurate, but damn did it feel like that. Before anyone else could say anything, he looked back towards Satori before crouching and then just… vanished.

"Grandfather would be furious if I failed, but this sudden burst of power wasn't expected at all. It might be better to just throw his allies into the box and escape while-" Kamiko muttered to herself as she witnessed Yoichi disappear, perched back on top of Satori's head, interrupted by something flying towards her from the side. She caught it easily, bringing in front of her to inspect. "An apple core?"

That was the last thing her mind fully registered before she found herself soaring through the air, a large pain running through her back while the sight of Hozuki beneath her was replaced by quickly moving trees.

"Okay, maybe I should have held back a little bit." Yoichi said as he appeared in front of the box, watching his cousin quickly disappear into the distance. "Ah well, probably broke her spine. Hopefully, at least. One down, one to go!" He said, turning around to face Satori who seemed to be clutching its head in pain.

"Arggghhhh!" A strangely human voice came from it, confusing Yoichi, not expecting a monster to sound like that.

"Muku!" Two voices yelled, one belonging to an older male, the other a young female. Mui and Ryuzetsu quickly appeared beside Yoichi, the boy looking to the older man.

"Oh, hey, you're still alive." He said nonchalantly.

"Yoichi, please, let us try to reason with him. Muku's still in there, I can tell." Ryuzetsu said, making him sigh.

"You know, I should say no, but after kicking my cousin so hard that I think she'll land back in Kiri, I think I'll be able to step in if things change. Go for it." He said. What followed was a deep and heartfelt plea from Ryuzets and Mui for Muku to come to his sense that Yoichi tuned out soon after it began. A few parts he got were how Muku made a promise to come back, how Mui wanted to make things better, and at some point Muku landed as a human in front of them, stating that while he understood, he still had to kill them because that was what the box wanted.

That was the point Yoichi decided to step in, appearing in front of Muku as he began to step towards his father and best friend, intending to carry out his duty, only to have Yoichi fist land square in his chest, not only fatally injuring him but also sending Satori back inside the box. With that, Muku came to his senses to deliver his last words to his father and Ryuzetsu.

"Tch, man, I was hoping for something a bit more climatic than that…" He said as the box closed, the other Konoha nin making their way over to him.

"How the fuck did you do that, shithead?" Tayuya asked him, making him shrug.

"The better question is, how are you able to gather nature energy for senjutsu? That's not something people can do easily." Jiraiya asked, making Yoichi blink.

"Nature energy? The hell is that?" He asked, just as his body began to feel like a ton of lead, slumping over. "Okay, this isn't good." He said, feeling his consciousness slip away as he fell forward onto the ground.

"Stupid brat." He heard Jiraiya say as several people quickly made it to his side, before darkness consumed him once again.

* * *

Author's Note

And that's it for now. No reviews since my last chapter, but I blame holidays. Ah well, least writing this is fun! Just need to make more time for it.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	49. Homecoming, Take Two

Author's Note

Holy shit, Happy New Year. Where the hell have I been? Mainly sleeping. Need to get on a better sleep schedule as mine is beginning to fuck up. But not only that, I've had to rewrite this chapter several times. Like, one a day since my last chapter. Some parts just didn't seem good when I re-read them, and others just seemed forced in. But now, it's finished, and I'm very pleased with the result compared to all the other versions I had written for sure.

Gui Hawk: I have to thank you for letting me know that. I was worried for a bit, but after you sent that, I've turned this little threat into me simply expanding my audience. Kudos to you!

TheLastNanaya: I may have overreacted a bit on what happened, those extra author's notes just my own way of damage control, or something. I know people find it a bit annoying but I'll try to do things in a more civil and subtle matter.

Kurogano Yokaze: It was a weird and possibly a horrible decision to purposely make things so anti-climactic, but I wanted to get back to smut after, what, four chapters of nothing? Well, two or three, but who finds sex in a prison sexy? Not that there's anything inherently wrong with it, I just don't find it sexy. Too many horror games that take place in prisons I bet.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 49: Homecoming, Take Two

Two days later would find Yoichi waking up in a very similar way to the same way he had just a week prior. In the Konoha hospital. Biggest differences were how he was alone and the sun was out. Sitting up and rubbing his head, trying to nurse the aching, he pushed the blankets off of him and moved his body to sit on the edge.

"I wonder if I can get some sort of punch card for a free visit here…" He muttered as he felt his body start working once again. "Now that I think of it, isn't every visit free as a ninja? Do I have some sort of life insurance that covers it? I don't think I've paid a penny for any treatment." He continued to himself, just as the door open.

"You're awake. Don't try to get up, your body is really weak right now. You need to rest some more." Sakura said as she saw him from taking a moment to check on him, walking over to him after closing the door.

"Make me." He said, trying to force himself up onto his feet but not finding the strength to. His challenge was answered as she simply pushed him back down onto the cot, making him groan in annoyance.

"I'll be right back, I need to write down that you're awake. Lady Tsunade got onto me last time when I didn't." She said before leaving, Yoichi sighing as he just climbed underneath the covers and sat up, looking out the window over the village. A few moments later, the door opened once again, Yoichi turning his head just in time to be tackled by an orange and blonde blur.

"Yoichi! You're okay!" A tearful Naruko said as she held tightly onto him. He was caught off guard for a second before he wrapped his arms back around her.

"Sorry about all that. I kinda lost myself for a bit. But don't worry, I'm back." He said, Naruko letting out a few tears of joy just as Sakura returned with Jiraiya right behind her.

"She told me she was going to visit you after training today, so I followed along behind her. When we ran into Sakura less than a minute ago, she sped off as soon as she was told you were awake." The sage said, Sakura lightly hitting her on the head.

"I know you missed him, but he needs rest right now." Sakura scolded, making Naruko whimper and pull back, wiping her cheeks, Yoichi not being able to help but let out a laugh.

"Alright, let go ahead and get this out of the way. What'd I miss?" He asked, mainly to Jiraiya and Sakura to tell him what happened after he passed out.

"To start off, you've been asleep for the past two days. Whatever you did turned your chakra into senjutsu chakra by rapidly absorbing natural energy around you. However, the strain seemed to force you to burn through your reserves quickly. As impressive as it was, it was also stupid to attempt something new right then." Yoichi shrugged.

"Hey, it worked, didn't it? Besides, I didn't know what was going to happen."

"After you passed out, we had to do a bit of damage control in the prison by rounding up the prisoners who attempted to escape and take out Mui to get rid of the seals on them while also patching up a few areas of the castle that was destroyed. Thankfully we were able to keep things to a minimum while we were on the defensive. We couldn't do anything to the box, so it was sealed away from now with Mui now watching over it. He buried his son outside the castle walls that Ryuzetsu girl tying his old scarf to his grave." Yoichi nodded, letting out a small sigh. Wish he could have said goodbye to her at least.

"Speaking of her, she came with us to make sure you were alright, and she might be thinking of becoming a shinobi here." Yoichi blinked.

"Wait, what? Why?" He asked, just as someone walked in.

"Even though I was in the prison to infiltrate it, I'm still technically a criminal officially. Can't just return without other shinobi attempting to kill me since they don't know the full story. So, I'm hiding out here until things get sorted." Ryuzetsu said as she walked over.

"But Lady Tsunade was the one to offer for her to stay. Not only is she a prodigy, but her clan's Life Transference technique makes her naturally gifted in medical ninjutsu. So, she's being offered to be taught in exchange for becoming a shinobi here." Sakura followed up with, making the white-haired girl sigh.

"As honored as I am for the offer, I still have my own village to think about. I'll have to think things over a bit." She finished, Yoichi nodding.

"I completely understand. I'm just glad I get to see you a bit longer." He said, making her blush and turned away, just as an explosion went off, making the ground rumble. The way the others weren't phased at all gave him an idea of what it was.

"Let me guess, Akatsuki still here?" They all nodded, even Ryuzetsu who had been told about them earlier. He sighed, swinging his legs over to stand up. "I think it might be good to check on how things are going. And see the others, of course." He said, standing up with a bit of difficulty.

"I told you, you need to rest. The senjutsu chakra really wore out your body." Sakura said, trying to get him back into the bed, but he shook his head.

"I'll be fine, I just need to take it easy. Besides, resting in the hospital is a pain. I'd rather rest at home." He said, Sakura about to argue but a glance at Naruko's pleading face to let him head back home made her relent. With a bit of help from Sakura and Naruko, he made his way out and was taken back home, Ryuzetsu joining them as Jiraiya left to report to Tsunade.

The first stop was to check on how things were going with the construction. Whatever Yoichi expected, it certainly wasn't what he saw.

"Why hasn't there been any progress?" He asked as he stared at a fairly large crater in the place of what was supposed to be the building meant for the summit. Ino and Konan soon appeared when they saw him, having been helping keeping an eye on the Akatsuki.

"Don't worry, this is progress! The house was finished after just four days, and now we've been taking time to get options of how we think it should look like on the outside." Ino said, giving him a hug. "Glad to have you back, Yoichi." She added, kissing his cheek. As she spoke, the crater rose up to level the ground, before people began to start building again.

"It's very nice to see you again." Konan said with a smile before motioning to the area. "Doing thing this way gives Deidara things to blow up as well." Yoichi smiled back at them before his expression became a bit worried.

"But, what about the shockwaves from the explosions? What about the wasted materials? Why build an entire structure instead of just making, like, a paper model or something?" That's when another voice decided to speak up.

"No need to worry about that. Everything's under control." A male with red hair said, Yoichi looking to him. He almost looked like he woke up, his crimson robe and sandals able to pass off easily as someone just out to get the newspaper. But the tell-tale sign of who he was came from his visible left eye that wasn't hidden behind his hair.

"You must be Nagato. A pleasure to meet you in person, though I apologize I wasn't here when you arrived. I've had a lot of unexpected business occur." He said with an apologetic smile.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well. The renovations you requested on your home were finished a few days ago. While I was a bit suspicious on how specific and detailed some parts were, Konan assured me that this was for the enjoyment of the others over your own. You are very considerate for your age. I hope you find things to your liking." Yoichi blinked, opening his mouth to tell him he hadn't had any requests of his own, Ino made a subtle motion to Sakura, cause her to step on his foot hard, making him cry out in pain.

"I told you, you needed your rest!" The pinkette scolded before giving the rinnegan-wielder an apologetic smile. "He still needs to recover from the other day. We'll show him what you've done and get him off his feet for a while." She said sweetly, Nagato pausing before nodding.

"I see. We can talk more once you've recovered." He responded, Yoichi not getting a chance to reply before Sakura and Naruko led him away, Ryuzetsu as well as Ino now following close behind. As they walked off, Nagato glanced to Konan.

"None of those renovations were his request, were they?" He asked, Konan shrugging.

"He did want a study. But I guess you can't call yourself an omnipotent god anymore for sure, right?" She said as she turned back to keep an eye on the construction, Nagato letting out a heavy sigh.

As for the renovations themselves, there wasn't too many. Instead of fourteen rooms on one floor, two had been removed to make way for a stair case that led to an additional sixteen rooms, bringing the total to 28. Not that it was expected to have them all used, but one would never know when they might have guests such as Ryuzetsu who had been invited to stay there since she didn't really have any money for a hotel, coming straight from a prison after all, who also excused herself to take care of something.

Where there once was a simple exit to the outside, there was now a study similar in appearance to the one in Yoichi's old house, albeit larger. The girls had also taken the time to organize it as well into three sections: Historical information and political documents, jutsu and techniques, and the last and by far the largest section, porn.

"I'm… not so sure most of these are mine. Better yet, how would anyone find so many of these books?" He asked as he looked over the section that spanned across several book shelves.

"You and Temari aren't the only ones who read, you know. While you were gone, we had to have something a bit more than just our imaginations." Ino replied. He couldn't really argue with that, but… this many? Before he could ask any more questions, he was dragged off to the last, and biggest, change to the house.

The small hallway that once led to their indoor bathhouse instead led to their new bathhouse/ personal hot springs. It was in total about twice the size of the previous bathhouse. There was a dry area for clothes and towels, a bigger enclosed sauna, a large pool of hot water, and to the far left after entering were about five open shower areas. But the most questioning thing was the sliding glass door between the dry area and showers. Until he got a closer look, that is.

"Why is there a door that leads directly to my room?" He questioned, his stomach growling afterwards. He hadn't eaten in the past few days after all.

"For all the reasons you can think of. The others should be back from shopping soon for lunch." Ino said, leading the way back to the main room, the others following behind her, Yoichi letting out a sigh at the word 'shopping' while also feeling glad that he would be able to see the others again.

As Ino predicted, not long after they began to wait in the main room, Ryuzetsu meeting them as they were walking back, the others returned, including Konan so she could eat as well. The reactions were mainly as Yoichi would have expected. Hinata, Kin, and Temari each gave him and hug and a kiss, Satsuki gave him a smile and a nod which was the closest thing she was willing to do on her own in front of others, and Tayuya yelled at him. It was like things were back to normal already.

"Alright, now, I've missed a good amount thanks to previous events, but I'm back and not planning on leaving any time soon. So, mind catching me up on how things are going and what I might need to do?" He asked as they finished p lunch, looking around, sat on his usual couch with Tayuya on one side of him, Ino on the other, Naruko at his feet. Sakura had left as soon as she finished, having been gone long enough from the hospital.

"Temari, Konan, and I are still making adjustments to the final design of the building which should take about four days. Kin said she's got food handled, and Ino is waiting to hear back on her clothes. Tayuya was out on the mission with you, o she hasn't done much, but she joined Naruko and Satsuki in watching over the Akatsuki yesterday." Hinata replied, summarizing things up fairly quickly.

"What she means to say is we watched while the bimbo slept the whole time." Satsuki added, much to Naruko's annoyance who puffed up her cheeks as she glared at her. Before she could retort, Hinata would quickly speak up again to continue things on.

"We've already planned out parts for the interior as according to the 'recommendations' list, and in total everything should be mostly finished in about seventeen days, on the 28th. Since most of it is just waiting at this point, there's not much you can help with now." She finished, Yoichi nodding as he sat back, running one hand gently up and down Ino's back, much to her delight.

"Business as usual for me, then. At least I've got you all to help keep me company." He said, immediately noticing how they all have him a blank look.

"Not so much anymore. We've got jobs and other duties to take care of. I've taken more hours to work at the flower shop so I wasn't sitting around all day." Temari said, the others going one by one to voice their own reasons. Naruko and Satsuki were going to be training more with Sakura and Kakashi as a team, with Tayuya almost being forced to be part of a new team and they needed to find ways to work together.

Kin's part-time job at the ramen stand had become more of a full time job after it picked up enough money that it was being turned into a restaurant that was to be opened after the summit, but she had to put in extra time to make up for the owner not being there as he worked on the restaurant. While Konan had visited that origami shop Yoichi had mentioned, getting a job to help out as the woman who ran it was having a bit of trouble by herself. Hinata and Ino were going to do their own bit of training since all of them were now allowed to leave Konoha, Yoichi almost having forgotten that even though he was told that before he was sent to Hozuki Castle.

"Oh, speaking of which," Ino piped up as she sat up to move away from his hand before she got too comfortable, "Kurenai-sensei and Anko need to see how you've improved themselves. You'd probably have a good chance if you saw them tomorrow to let them know you were free." Yoichi sighed and nodded as he slumped back a bit.

"I see… So, what's the plan for the rest of the day?" He asked, most of the girls looking for the time.

"We should get back outside for the construction." Konan said as she stood up. Ino, Temari, Naruko, Satsuki, and Tayuya all nodded and got up as well.

"I need to double check everything to make sure I've got everything I need for the next few weeks." Kin added, getting up as well and heading to the kitchen. Yoichi stood up to go with them, but was immediately pushed back onto the couch.

"Oh no, you're staying the fuck in here. You've still got to make sure you've recovered, and we're not taking any chance of you ending up in the hospital a third fucking time in two weeks." Tayuya said, Yoichi groaning in annoyance.

"But I feel fine now! Besides, if you're all leaving, who's going to make sure I stay put anyways?" He asks, completely forgetting about the use of Shadow Clones. As chance would have it, another answer would be given.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Ryuzetsu said, appearing almost out of nowhere. Yoichi had almost forgotten she was there from how quiet she had been.

"See? Everything's fine." Ino said before she and the others left, leaving Yoichi and Ryuzetsu alone. There was a brief moment of silence before he finally spoke up.

"So, want to do anyth-" He was cut off suddenly by the white haired girl cupping his cheeks and leaning down, pressing her lips against his. The suddenness took him off guard for a moment before his body seemed to move instinctively, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her into his lap, his eyes closing as he kissed her back until she broke the kiss.

"Not that I'm complaining, but where did that come from?" He asked, making her shrug.

"Consider this your reward from me for everything you did at Hozuki Castle." She stated, making him blink.

"But, all I really did was open the box that I wasn't supposed to do, then punch the demon out of your best friend after kicked my cousin back to Kiri." He said, Ryuzetsu rolling her eyes and standing up.

"Would you rather talk, or would you rather fuck?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips. He blinked again.

"Well, I would rather do the latter, but I'm just confused on why you're acting like this." He explained. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up onto his feet before almost dragging him to his room.

"Does that really matter? Is it so wrong that I want to figure out what about you keeps those girls happy without worrying about competing for you or something?" She asked, finishing just as they got into his room. Walking over to the sliding door, she pulled a privacy curtain over it after locking it in case any of the others came back, her hands beginning to undress herself, but Yoichi's hands on top of hers as he embraced her from behind stopped her.

"It matters because this isn't like the Ryuzetsu I met. Just take a moment and breathe, and then tell me what's on your mind?" He felt her emotions were a bit out of control the moment her lips met his earlier. She tensed up for a moment as if about to fight him off, but she quickly relaxed and let out a small sigh.

"My mission is over. The mission I've spent ten years of my life working for is done, and now I feel… empty. I'm glad I got to help Muku move on, but what about me? I don't have any friends or family waiting for me back home. I don't need a pardon to return to Kusa, but I'm not expected to return either. This was a suicide mission. I was to do whatever it took to destroy the box. Since it's still there, I can't return at all. I lied so that I could have an excuse to come to Konoha with you." She said, hanging her head. Yoichi gently let go of her hands and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her back against him.

"Why with me specifically?" He asked softly. She didn't want to just spill everything out to him, but she couldn't help herself as she answered.

"You're the only one I feel I can trust for sure after what you've done to help me and what you've told me. I no longer have a goal or a purpose. I didn't know what to do, I felt so lost. But now… now… now it all feels so… right…" She said as she calmed down, feeling a warm, soothing feeling wash over her, her eyes closing as she leaned back against Yoichi.

"It's alright, everything will be fine. I just wanted to know what was bothering you. Just take a moment to relax and breathe." He said softly into her ear, guiding her over to the bed, laying down and positioning her beside him, both on their sides and facing each other, Yoichi gently stroking her hair.

"You're not mad at me for lying, are you?" She asked after a few moments, looking at him as if pleading to forgive her.

"Not at all. I understand what it's like to be lost. Besides, you helped me find my way, so it's only natural I try and do the same." She gave him a confused look that showed her question a bit too obviously. "Remember that night in the cave, and you told me to listen to my heart? I did just as you suggested. While I still want to help the others be happy, I realized that I had a few desires of my own that I feel would balance things out." He said as he cupped her cheek, leaning in and kissing her.

Out of the kisses between them so far, this one was certainly the longest and deepest, Ryuzetsu closing her eyes as she wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen it further. Feeling his hands on her rear, she couldn't help pressing back into his touch, not even noticing as he began to slowly remove her clothes. Even if she did notice, she wouldn't have minded either. It wasn't until he rolled on top of her, moving her onto her back beneath him, making her gasp and break the kiss as she felt his bare body on top of hers, something thick and hard pressing against her thigh.

Yoichi couldn't help but admire her body for a moment, feeling her smooth yet tough skin against his, one of the few signs of a kunoichi. Her barely C-cup chest pressing against him, her nipples quickly growing fully erect from her own arousal. It must have been a pain to have those bound in the prison since a good look at her before had shown hints of a chest just barely sticking out. She probably had some sort of help when going through the body-search to make sure she wasn't discovered immediately. Or did she sneak into the prison? He hadn't really asked, but both seemed plausible.

"Just for an example, if being with me makes you happy, then to also tend to my own happiness, I'll take things a bit further… and make you mine." He said, the last four words a low, hot, seductive growl in her ear. Moments later her eyes went wide as she cried out, her back arching as she felt him enter her roughly, but just gentle enough that made her immediately crave more, which he quickly provided as he began to move his hips, thrusting inside her deeper and harder each time.

Her fingers dug into his back as her back stayed arched and her eyes wide, soon feeling why the other girls loved him. At this moment, it was as if they truly were one, Ryuzetsu able to experience his own feelings towards her. She could feel genuine love for her, but also to the other girls, all equal and as much as he could possibly give them all. If she stayed, she would have plenty of friends who cared for her, as well as someone she knew would love her as long as he could. Those thoughts alone were enough to fill her with joy and warmth, before she was brought out of her thoughts by her first quickly building orgasm.

"Yes! Make me yours! I'll do anything for you!" She exclaimed just as the strongest orgasm of her life ripped through her, stretched out by Yoichi not even slowing down. The world around her seemed to melt away, as the only thing that was important to her in this moment was the two of them together.

* * *

Author's Note

I know this smut scene is incredibly short since it's been a while since the last one, but there's more to come! As long as there are readers who want smut, I shall give it to them! The writing is all for you guys after all. If it wasn't, I'd just write things up and not upload them.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	50. Naughty Teachers

Author's Note

50k views! Whoo! You guys are awesome for checking out my story full of smut and bullshit. I was wanting to make the fiftieth chapter something special, but that special part has to wait until the next chapter. Just as a hint, it involves the most convoluted, terrible, and most bullshit fighting circumstances I ever thought of. Thankfully, it won't be in too much detail, but just know a full chapter early, that the next chapter might make people angry at what I come up with.

Speaking of bullshit, I'm really running out of chapter names. That's why they might just be terrible in the future. Only there for helping me organize things better.

Kurogano Yokaze: Oh, there is plenty more to it. Some things just take a bit more time to escalate, other things will need to be revealed at a later point.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 50: Naughty Teachers

Ryuzetsu completely lost track of time, one moment she was underneath Yoichi as he thrust into her over and over, the next she was waking up the next morning. She felt more refreshed than she ever had, a warmth emanating from inside her. Noticing she was alone in bed, she sat up and stretched some, before noticing Yoichi getting dressed off to the side. Quietly, she moved across the bed over to him, wrapping her arms around him and resting her head against him.

"Well, good morning to you. You slept through dinner last night." He said, Ryuzetsu shrugging as she nuzzled against him.

"Lay down with me some more?" She asked, looking up at him as he turned around, giving her a quick kiss.

"I would, but I want to go ahead and meet with my jonin instructor so I can have more time with you all." He said, making her nod. She didn't feel upset at all, especially since he said he was doing it for them. "The others should be washing up. I already told them that you'd probably will be staying, and their completely fine with it. If that's what you want, they'll go with you to talk to the Hokage, and then help you shop for whatever you might need." She nodded again.

"Of course I'm staying. I might have them help me pick something out just for you." She teased, kissing him again before leaving the room to the hot springs, not even bothered she was still naked. Yoichi watched from the doorway as the other girls greeted her, Ino immediately moving to her side to talk with her. They all looked over to the door for a moment, but by the time he did, he was already gone.

He stopped for a quick breakfast on the way to see Kurenai, not wanting to wait too long for Kin's clones to finish quickly just for him. He wandered around the village some, heading towards the direction of Kurenai's place that Hinata had told him since she enjoyed visiting her even with their time off. Reaching the fairly large apartment that she lived in, he knocked on the door and waited. And waited. And waited.

Usually she was awake at this time like most other shinobi. Was she not there? He knocked again and continued to wait. She wasn't out on a mission, the others told him that. Maybe she was doing something around the village somewhere. Sighing, he knocked one more time, waiting about ten seconds before beginning to walk off to look for her, just as the door quickly and roughly opened.

"The hell do you want?" Yoichi blinked as he stared at not his instructor, but his assisting-instructor Anko. She was really underdressed, as if she had just thrown something on quickly, wearing only a pair of dark purple panties and an undone jacket that just barely covered her breasts.

"Ino mentioned you and Kurenai wanted to see me, but I guess I came at a bad time…" He said, Anko taking a moment to blink and rub her eyes. Seems she had just woken up after all.

"Oh, it's just you. Come on in." She said, her voice gone from annoyed to casual just from noticing who it was. He blinked again, not moving, Anko already walking in, one hand motioning for him to hurry up. Doing so, he closed the door behind him before following after her. They entered a bedroom, Anko climbing under the covers beside a sleeping Kurenai.

"Nai-chan, wake up. The brat's here." Anko said before closing her eyes. Kurenai stirred and grumbled, sitting up reluctantly, letting the sheets fall off her to show off her bare C-cup chest as she rubbed her eyes before opening and noticing Yoichi standing in the room. There was a pause before Kurenai let out a yell, one arm immediately covering her chest, the other pulling a kunai out of nowhere and throwing it at him, narrowly missing his cheek.

"Out!" She exclaimed, Yoichi quickly moving to do that as Anko groaned and sat up.

"Oh, relax. It's not like he hasn't seen any before at this point." She said as she casually let the jacket she had put on slide off, shamelessly showing her own B-cup breasts off.

"He's my student! Our student! You can't just let him in like that!" Kurenai yelled, Anko smirking as she snaked her arms around the other woman, leaning in to run her tongue along her ear as her hands grabbed on to her chest, making the red-eyed woman shiver.

"Then you should have been the one to wake up." She whispered seductively into her ear, Yoichi unable to help watch as the younger of the two began to toy with the older woman's nipples eventually looking back up to him. "Don't stare like you haven't seen something like this before." She said, casually continuing as Kurenai's eyes closed, leaning back as she began panting.

"Well, it's true I have, but I didn't know you two were together or anything." Anko couldn't help but laugh as Kurenai whimpered in pleasure.

"Ino didn't tell you, huh? I moved in with her about a year ago. I owe it to you and your father, though. While I was helping, I got to know her even better, and after a good amount of teasing on my end thanks to a few things I picked up on from both you and Haru, things became more serious." She explained, not even minding Kurenai beginning to thrust her hips for more stimulation that never came.

"I never took her for the submissive type." Yoichi mused, leaning against the doorway as he watched, one hand on his chin.

"I'll take the blame for that. Might have been stealing some of your tags that increase her sensitivity when used. By the time I ran out, it was like I didn't need them anymore. Of course, she's enjoying being toyed with as much as I've enjoyed toying with her." She says with a grin, leaning in to Kurenai's ear. "Isn't that right, Nai-chan~?" She asked as she let go, making the other woman whimper again.

"No, please… don't stop…" She got out, making Anko laugh before looking to Yoichi.

"Care to have a turn~?" She asked seductively, pushing the sheets away to show off both of their bodies, Anko taking off the panties she had previously put on. As the younger woman spread her legs, Yoichi could tell immediately that she was aroused, and if the darkened sheet beneath Kurenai said anything, it's that she was beyond that point.

"Well, as nice as the offer is, I wouldn't want to intrude on your relationship… And I was only told that you wanted to test me or something…" He said, looking a bit conflicted, making Anko roll her eyes.

"Once a brat, always a brat…" She muttered before speaking up. "Listen up, because I'm only telling you this once. Gossip and rumors spread quickly around the kunoichi here. The fact you've got, what, eight of them in love with you? Everyone hears about you. At this point, you're the envy of every male and sought after by many of the females for all kinds of reasons. Even Tsume Inuzuka has taken interest in you. Kurenai's bi so she has had some interest in you, but as for me, you're the only guy I would even think about allowing to touch me. Since I've gotten her riled up, she won't be able to test you until she's calmed down, so you can either wait a few hours, or grow some balls and fuck us." It only took two seconds for him to make a decision.

He quickly stripped down as he made his way over to them, capturing Anko in a rough and fierce kiss that made her smirk, her eyes glancing down to watch as he let his length free. Breaking the kiss, she smirked wider, grasping it wth one hand, barely able to wrap her hand around it.

"Not bad~ I see now why those girls could get so worked up while thinking about it… How about you do Nai-chan first, I want to watch you fuck her brains out." She said, Yoichi nodding. The two of them repositioned Kurenai, her eyes glazed over as she seemed to be completely out of it, too horny to even think. She would be brought back to earth as she felt something thick, hard, and long push inside her, making her cry out and instinctively grab onto the sheet beneath her.

"Yo… Yoichi…? St-… stop…" She tried to get out between moans as she managed to make out the person on top of her. While she did say to stop, her body betrayed her, arms and legs wrapping around him to pull him closer, the pleasure quickly becoming too much to say anything coherent after that point.

"Mmm, you like that, don't you Nai-chan~? You can be such a slut, just look at you now. Getting pounded by your own student while your lover watches~" Anko says into the other woman's ear, bent over on the bed with her hips raised, one hand fingering herself to the sight and sound of Yoichi thrusting inside Kurenai, who could only let out a loud moan as her first orgasm hit.

Anko was so distracted that she didn't even notice Yoichi make a handsign for a brief moment, only telling something was amiss when someone behind her grabbed her by the wrists, pulling her arms out behind her.

"Huh?" She questioned, turning around to see a clone of Yoichi smirking down at her, positioning himself behind her. "Wait a minute, you brat! I'm not readYYYYYY!" She let out as the clone thrusted quickly inside, pushing as deep as it could go at once. Anko could immediately tell he was messing with her from how that one thrust made her cum, her back arching. She wouldn't get a chance to complain or fight back as when the clone began to move, her mind seemed to go blank.

"Is that all you got, Anko? Are you just as much of a slut as Nai-chan?" One of the Yoichi's teased, but his words fell onto deaf ears, her body going slack as it gave in, both women's eyes rolled up.

"Your cock… too good…" Anko just barely managed to get out before the two women had their second orgasm at the same. The two of them were completely at his mercy, allowing themselves to be moved around, changing positions from on their back to their ass in the air, to being made to face each other, the two of them kissing each other as Yoichi and his clone pounded their insides until he reached his own orgasm, both the clone and original shooting their loads inside of them, bringing his instructors to one last orgasm before collapsing on the bed, panting and completely exhausted.

Yoichi and his clone hi-fived before the latter poofed into smoke, leaving Yoichi to move onto the bed, putting himself between the women, making sure his length was in front of their faces. Without even being told, Anko and Kurenai moved forward and began to run their tongues along his shaft, their eyes half-lidded and glazed over, moving completely on instinct alone.

"Well, seems I over did things a bit again. Let me fix things up real quick…" He said, placing his hands on either of their heads, chakra emanating from him and into them. They wouldn't stop running their tongues along his length, however, looking up at him as he spoke softly, both of them paying close attention to each word.

* * *

"I still can't believe we did that." Kurenai said, arms crossed and eyes narrowed as she looked across to where Yoichi was sat, Anko leaning against him with one arm around his shoulders. All three of them still nude.

"Lighten up already. I had fun, you had fun, and he had fun, what's the big deal? Don't say one look at this big boy doesn't make your mouth water." Anko replied, one hand moving between Yoichi's legs to grasp his still erect length. Kurenai couldn't help it as her gaze followed her arm before tearing her eyes away and shaking her head.

"That's not what I mean! He's our student, and we're both about twice his age. What would the other shinobi think if they found out?"

"Absolutely nothing and you know it just as well as I do. As for age, after how good of a fuck that was, he could be sixteen, or he could be sixty for all I care." Anko replied with a lick of her lips, slowly moving her hand along his shaft.

"See, this is why I was initially against it." Yoichi spoke up. "I didn't want to go overboard and come between you two."

"You're not in between anything. Nai-chan is just upset she lost our bet." Anko said, making the other woman look away as Yoichi looked at the both confused. Seeing his confusion, she continued. "When we started our relationship, we made a bet. I'm a bit of a nymphomaniac, and she wasn't too happy about me suggesting that we could have a bit of an open relationship. So, we made a bet where I wouldn't go out or doing anything sexual with anyone other than her unless that person could satisfy us both."

"I wouldn't have agreed to that at all if you had told me more about what you know Yoichi could do. I would have made sure to say that it would be cheating. Besides, you cheated already by getting me so hot and bothered earlier!" Kurenai retorted, Anko waving dismissively.

"Oh, don't bring that up. You were fine with me doing it before. After all, the bet was made because you're the only one that came close to being able to satisfy me, and it was more to find a way to find someone to help me reach that point. Even if he cheated a bit by using chakra, it was still his clone. I can only imagine what the real thing's like~" She said, pressing her chest against Yoichi's arm.

"Fine, whatever. You won. I don't even remember what you get for winning anyways…" She muttered, looking to the side as she tried covering her breasts with her folded arms while keeping her legs pressed together. She wanted to get dressed, but Anko wouldn't let her.

"I would get to keep them." The woman said casually, her hand still teasing Yoichi who stopped her when he heard that.

"Okay now, I didn't agree to that. Besides, I'm not into being kept. More of a keeper myself." Anko pouted at that and moved back.

"Fine, fine. I'll try to think of something. Let's just go ahead and get this test over with before lunch. I'm feeling dango again." She said as she stood up and walked off to get dressed, subtly adding a bit of swing in her hips. Kurenai sighed before following after her, leaving Yoichi alone without his clothes. Thankfully he kept an extra set on him. Literally. Having storage seals on one's body was great.

Ten minutes would pass before Kurenai came back out, fully dressed and her hair damp from taking a shower. After their previous activities, she didn't want to leave smelling of sex and sweat.

"Anko's in the shower, she takes a while." The older woman explained, Yoichi nodding as he sat in place, now fully dressed as well. She didn't need to tell him that, but there was a certain awkwardness in the air that she wanted to change the subject of so they wouldn't speak about it. Yoichi didn't get the hint.

"Sensei, I just want to go ahead and apologize if what I did made you feel uncomfortable. I was in the heat of the moment. If you would rather have me moved to another team, I would understand." He says with a bow. Kurenai took a moment to think before she could respond.

"I do appreciate the apology, but it honestly isn't necessary. It was something I agreed to with Anko, and I was mainly upset about how sudden it was. She and I usually talk things like that out first, mainly to avoid having someone come by every few nights so that our bet is kept low. We've only done something like that three times now, but don't think I'm telling you who." She said, making Yoichi hold his hands up as if to say he wasn't going to ask her anyways, before she continued.

"I will admit, I did… enjoy our bit of fun, but I am still your teacher. If you show me how much you've improved and I believe that there is nothing more that I can teach you, then I will consider you more of an equal." She finished, looking to the side with a bit of a blush on her face now.

"Understood. What kind of test did you have in mind for me?" He asked, Kurenai internally relieved he changed the subject.

"If I told you, you would be too prepared for it. Head over to Training Ground Seven and get warmed up, Anko and I will meet you there whenever she gets done." She tells him. Nodding, he got up and went ahead out to do so, just missing Anko as she made her way out, ready to go.

"What test do we have planned for him?" She asked, Kurenai letting out a sigh as she shakes her head.

"I had one, but after that, I don't think you being a test subject for his techniques would work anymore. I bought us a bit of time, so if you have any ideas, now would be the time to tell me."

* * *

Yoichi took his time making his way out to the Training Ground. Knowing a good bit about Anko, he had at least half an hour before they arrived. While he would complain about her being late so frequently, he was at least glad she wasn't as late as Kakashi from what he'd heard from the various Team Seven members.

As expected, he was given plenty of time to get ready, getting in a good bit of stretching and exercise to get his blood pumping. He thought about setting a few things up early, but he didn't know what he might be able to set up since he didn't know what he would be doing. It wasn't going to be some simple fight, right?

"Well, well. Seems you're all alone this time." His blood ran cold as he heard that familiar voice behind him. But even as he turned around, he could feel they weren't alone. This was not a good situation for him. Partially emerged from a tree was Zetsu. To his left, Orochimaru. And to his right, a masked Obito if the orange, spiraling mask was the same he had heard about.

Immediately he turned back around to run, but he was already surrounded by White Zetsu clones, as well as a few normal-looking shinobi that had the symbol for Otogakure on their headbands. They must be with Orochimaru, then.

"Aww, you shouldn't have. A surprise party for me? But my birthday was months ago!" He said as he faced the three main threats. He could easily try to escape underground, but he didn't know how fast Zetsu could travel, and having so many enemies this close to the village without an eye on them was extremely dangerous.

"So, this is Yoichi Sakata. The boy who ruined my plans and is bringing together the nations. How foolish to let someone so important be by himself." The masked man said.

"I'm usually not. Just caught me on an off day. Seems we were right in assuming the two of you were working together." Yoichi replied, making Orochimaru scoff.

"Don't get the wrong idea, boy. We simply have a common goal at the moment." That just made Yoichi look at him weirdly.

"That's… exactly what I meant. I didn't say you guys were friends or anything. Why are you after me, though? I thought our little talk was supposed to make you not want to kill me, Orochi!" Of course, that just caused the snake sannin to scowl.

"Such a naïve fool. It simply bought you time. Time in which we were given information from one of your own that we simply cannot ignore pertaining to what is inside you, and we've come to collect it." Yoichi narrowed his eyes. No doubt it was his grandfather, or possibly a clan member under his grandfather's orders.

There was no way he could fight. Even if he managed to take everyone out somehow, the strain would definitely be too much, leaving him open for Zetsu to hide for most of the time and then take him away. He at least knew they were after him, so he would most likely be safe back at the village, but the problem was getting there while avoiding everything thrown at him.

"You think we can talk things out first?" He asked, not getting a verbal answer as Orochimaru signaled for those surrounding Yoichi to attack.

"Don't forget, we need him alive." The masked man stated as Yoichi got on his guard, hoping for some miracle to save him.

* * *

Author's Note

And knowing his luck, there will be one! Why? Because bullshit story is bullshit. Why doesn't he just fight them if he punched a demon out of a guy earlier? Because you never underestimate your opponents. Especially when you're alone and surrounded. But of course, a couple extra surprises in store, but that's all to be revealed next time!

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	51. How Things Go Worst to Weird

Author's Note

I really hate and love some of the ideas I come up with. At the same time, I mean. This chapter has become one of those ideas. Another idea that I didn't include but had thought up at one point was the NOAP/NOFAP, or Ninja Organization For Animal Protection. And ran by the Inuzuka, of course. It's really, really stupid, but part of me loves it for no real reason.

Gui Hawk: Oh, trust me, the fight is not worth it. I love it, but it's not worth the wait because I'm terrible. As for Mabui showing up, it's very possible. I still have Kumo flashbacks available, but just not… inspired enough to do them right now, I guess.

Naroku: As long as you're enjoying the story, that's what matters most! As for other stories like this, I have, but not really for anime. I've had thoughts on doing something with Fire Emblem Fates/Awakening, possibly God Eater, Senran Kagura, and possibly Pokemon? If I were to do one with anime, though, I'd probably do Familiar of Zero, Rosario + Vampire, or try One Piece even though that would be a lot harder. Bleach is a possibility, but there's so much I need to get caught up on. I hardly remember anything past the first season, and even that much I barely remember.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 51: How Things Go Worst to Weird

"KATSU!"

Yoichi had braced himself for an attack from all sides, but he hadn't been expecting an explosion above him. The shockwave from it made him lose his balance, before finding himself propelled backwards by some force before someone caught him.

"You alright, kid?" He managed to make out through the ringing in his ears, getting his balance as he rubbed one of his ears.

"Yeah, you got me just in time." He said as he looked to the person who caught him before pausing. "Oh boy." He muttered as he saw the members of Akatsuki all there, Kisame being the one to have caught him, including Itachi and Konan, the latter of which quickly appeared by his side with Nagato.

"We would have done something sooner, but Deidara took his time preparing for that one explosion." She stated, Yoichi immediately noticing she was wearing the Akatsuki's signature cloak.

"You can't rush art, un!" A voice yelled from above them.

"How interesting to see my former… colleagues here. I thought I finally lost you months ago." Orochimaru stated, his shinobi barely harmed and standing in front of him. As for the Zetsu clones, they seemed to have caught the brunt of the explosion, but more simply emerged from the ground.

"We were in the middle of doing some community service until we felt your presence. Seems like we'll be taking a day off to take care of other business." Nagato stated. Despite that the odds were currently in the Akatsuki's favor, Orochimaru and the masked man were completely unfazed by their appearance.

"Then it seems I'll have to even the odds. Kabuto!" The snake sannin exclaimed, his subordinate quickly appearing by his side, cracks along his face, quickly going through handsigns, already knowing what he was supposed to do.

"I thought he was dead- Ohhhh, Reanimation Jutsu." He said, watching as Kabuto summoned several coffins, recognizing them from what Tayuya and Kin told him happened to those Orochimaru didn't find useful anymore. But, since he had Zetsu clones now, there wasn't a need for an actual person to sacrifice. "Shouldn't we be stopping him?" He asked, looking to either side of him to see the Akatsuki patiently waiting. Konan's cloak turned into paper before wrapping around him, much to his surprise, before pulling him beside her, the two now sharing the cloak.

"This is the first time they've gotten to fight without any need to hold back in a while. Despite how they were all teamed up in pairs of two, they've gotten a lot better at working as a team." She stated, Yoichi nodding before looking down at the cloak. He couldn't seem to find any kind of sleeve to put an arm through.

"What about you and Itachi? And what about the rest of the shinobi back in Konoha?" He followed up with as she shrugged.

"Itachi and I came along because we're the only ones who know the rest of the Akatsuki and how they fight, so we'll be able to help the most. But, since you're here, I'll be making sure that you don't end up in the hospital for the third time in two weeks." He couldn't really argue with that, idly wrapping an arm around her waist, noticing she was underdressed beneath the robe, making him give her a questioning look. "It's warm." She responded along with another shrug.

When the coffins finally opened to reveal who was to be brought back, Yoichi immediately recognized five of them to be the deceased members of the Sound Five from Tayuya's description, Sakon and Ukon being reincarnated in the same coffin. Another two he recognized as the First and Second Hokage from seeing their faces on the Hokage's monument, even if they weren't completely accurate. The last one was someone he had never seen before.

"Who's the guy with the breathing device?" He asked, Nagato speaking up.

"That is Hanzo, the Salamander. Former leader of Amegakure. I've faced him before, and was the one to kill him as well." He calmly responded, but Yoichi could see him tense up a bit, even feeling a bit of fear running through Konan. He held her a bit tighter, making her look to him before nodding, feeling reassured already.

"So, how are things looking?" Yoichi asked, Kakuzu being the one to speak up.

"They won't be as strong as they were in life, and we know what the Hokages and Hanzo can do. The other four we have fought when chasing Orochimaru down as well. We could handle this, even with the Zetsu clones." Sasori, in his Hiruku puppet, followed up.

"Orochimaru and Obito know this, too. Orochimaru has access to many more shinobi, but he brought back those we know how to best deal with already, as well as easily counter." A few of the other Akatsuki nodded in agreement, Yoichi only half hearing what he said as he stared down at Sasori.

"Hey, how do you move around like that all the time? That has got to be bad for your back to be so hunched over like that." His comment only got a glare in response as Konan elbowed him.

"That's not his real body. He controls that puppet from inside." She reminded him.

"That doesn't make things better. How does he fit comfortably in that thing, then?" She sighed and shook her head.

"Never mind, just forget it." He was about to respond when a certain silver-haired member loudly spoke up.

"Holy fuck you're an idiot! You're lucky Leader is here, else I'd sacrifice you just to shut you up!" Hidan yelled at him.

"Oh, almost forgot about you. No hard feelings about the whole, 'trapping you in rock' thing, right?" Yoichi replied, serving only to piss him off even more.

"You little-"

"Hidan, enough." Nagato stated, quieting the Jashinist up quickly, everyone turning their attention back to where the opposing forces were finishing their own preparations with the reincarnated shinobi. "I've been made aware that there is a shinobi of Konoha that could replace any trees, so you all have permission to go all out. If possible, leave Orochimaru and Obito alive to be brought back to Konoha. At the most, leave most of their body intact if you have to kill. Akatsuki, move out." Nagato stated, making the criminals, and Itachi, rush forward to engage the enemy, three of Nagato's paths of Pain joining them as well.

"Not joining them as well?" Yoichi asked Nagato who shook his head. A few feet away, Yoichi noticed the other paths that hadn't run out were idly standing by, each reading a book.

"It won't be necessary. The three I'm using now will be enough, and the others won't be much help." He stated, pulling out a book of his own to read, making him blink.

"How so? And… why are you reading?" Nagato seemed to be too engrossed in concentration, Konan explaining for him.

"The three over here are more support than fighters. One takes peoples' souls to see their memories, one summons animals to fight, and the third repairs the others if needed. The first one isn't needed at all, and would mainly be used to take a strong hit. The third he wouldn't need involves that, because he's confident that any of the paths won't be harmed enough. As for the second, well, he summoned most of his animals to look after Ame while they were gone." Yoichi was a bit dumbfounded.

"Wait, he's left animals in charge of Ame?" She nodded, looking like that was a perfectly reasonable.

"As for why he's reading, it's because it's a hobby he's picked up. Though he really should spend less time doing so since he runs out of books so fast from being able to read seven at once. I've had to let him start borrowing some of our own since he didn't bring enough to get past the first week." Yoichi managed to bring a hand up to pinch the bridge of his nose as he sighed.

"You mean he's been reading porn?" Konan shrugged, pulling out her own book to read.

"He and I were taught by Jiraiya, remember?" Was her answer, making Yoichi groan as he ddn't understand how that was relevant exactly, but Konan sounded made it sound so obvious.

"I've been having the others participate in a book club every other week to help them be more civil." Nagato added. At that, Yoichi froze as his mind immediately went to the image of the Akatsuki sitting around in a circle, talking about the latest book of porn they read. He had to quickly shake his head to try and think of anything else, settling on watching the fight to take his mind off that thought.

He had to admit, things were going quite favorably for them. Knowing what most of the reincarnated shinobi could do really did help, almost shutting them down to the pont where they were practically playing with them. Any wood release techniques the First Hokage did were burned away by Itachi's Amateratsu who had no trouble doing so thanks to the Eternal Mangekyo sharingan. Hanzo's poison was close to worthless as Sasori and his puppets kept him away from the others without any fear of being poisoned, although having to resort to his Third Kazekage puppet to make use of its iron sand. Yoichi wasn't sure how he felt about that, though.

Kidomaru's webs were easily torn away with Kisame's Samehada while also being able to take care of Jirobo at the same time with his strength overpowering the other's own. Sakon and Ukon were being kept on the run by Deidara who constantly created his 'art' that would keep pushing them. That left him to take care of the Zetsu clones and Sound shinobi while Kakuzu and his hearts dealt with the Second Hokage and Hidan took care of Kimimaro.

Of course, the only difficulty of taking care of them was taking them out entirely, which was Nagato's focus with his paths. One would assist Deidara, another assisting Kisame, and the third helping Sasori. As things were, Hanzo was the larger threat due to his poison, and taking out the weaker members of the Sound Five would make things easier with less reincarnated ninja to take care of.

There wasn't much difficulty to be had, however, as Nagato's presence kept their opponents constantly on the move, taking care of any Zetsu clones as they made their way to them. It was only a matter of time before Hanzo, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Sakon, and Ukon were all caught, their souls being extracted and released before assisting the others, forcing their opposition to go on the defensive.

"Wait, I thought that one of these bodies did the soul thing?" Yoichi asked as he saw that.

"I can do any techniques through any path. I just keep things organized." Nagato stated, making Yoichi have his palm introduced to his own face, taking a moment before turning back to the battle.

"Guren, now!" Orochimaru exclaimed, one of his subordinates who had been protecting him moved, using some technique that caused red crystals to emerge from the ground around the Akatsuki members, quickly encasing them to render them immobile. While the First and Second Hokage managed to get away, Kimimaro was caught as well from how he was fighting between Hidan and Kisame.

"Um, Nagato, I think there's a problem." Yoichi said, the other male sighing and putting his book away.

"I'll take care of it quickly." He said, taking a moment to focus his chakra. This was the moment that everything took a turn for the worst.

"Now." The masked man calmly stated. A distortion of the air in front of Nagato was all the warning they were given before another masked man emerged out of what seemed to be a tear in reality itself, delivering a blow to Nagato's face that caused him to let out a yell of pain and fall back, the person disappearing as quickly as he appeared.

"Nagato!" Konan exclaimed as she quickly rushed to his side, Yoichi being pushed out of the cloak. "Are you alright?" She asked him before gasping, seeing how one hand was clutching his face.

"I didn't expect that Obito was a clone the whole time. I let my guard down." He said, getting back onto his feet with a bit of help, glaring across where the masked man joined the other with one eye, Konan immediately doing what she could to help treat the bleeding where his other had been.

"A clone? Hardly." One of the masked men stated before they both removed their masks. It was clear they weren't the same person from their eyes. One had a Sharingan in his right eye, his left eye closed. The other man, however, had his own Rinnegan with cracks along his face.

"Madara Uchiha… so this was their plan all along." Nagato said, the air growing thick from the tension.

"Zetsu, is everything now in place?" Madara asked, getting a nod from the plant-man hybrid before splitting in two.

"Orochimaru, I do hope you keep your end of our deal." Madara asked the snake sannin who nodded.

"Kabuto, implant the eye into Obito." He ordered, Kabuto doing as he was told, accepting the eye from Obito and performing a quick surgery on the spot to put it in.

"Now, for your end." Orochimaru stated, not getting a response as Zetsu's black half assimilated himself with part of Obito, who in turn made a handsign.

"This is really bad, isn't it?" Yoichi asked, not sure what he could do with Konan and an injured Nagato to stop this.

"Samsara of Heavenly Life." Obito called out as he used the technique. As it went into effect, the cracks along Kabuto and Madara's faces closed up, the formers eyes returning to normal as the Uchiha's Rinnegan crumbled and turned to dust. As if to add insult to injury, after Black Zetsu split from Obito, who's hair had turned white from the use of the technique. Both Uchiha's pulled out a small vial of liquid before downing the contents. The mystery of what it was didn't last long as Madara's eye sockets were soon occupied by a new pair of Rinnegan and Obito's hair returned back to its original color.

"Yeah, we're fucked, aren't we?" Yoichi asked out loud.

"How did you get your hands on the god tree water again?" Nagato asked as they watched Zetsu reform into his usual self.

"You didn't really think you had _all_ of it when you tried to take it away, did you? This was all part of the plan, even letting you get your hands on your own share." The hybrid asked before following up with a dark laugh.

"Your plan is ruined, why would you still go through this effort just to bring him back? There's no point!" Yoichi exclaimed, only for the older Uchiha to scoff.

"My plan was ruined, and by a foolish child as well it seems. However, that will not stop me from working towards my dream, and I will not be stopped by the likes of you. Hashirama, Tobirama, get rid of him." He ordered the Hokage, only to be forced to dodge an attack that came from them.

"Orochimaru, what is the meaning of this?" Obito asked as he had to avoid the attack as well.

"I've gotten what I was owed from you. Did you really not expect me to take the opportunity to make the legendary Madara Uchiha my next vessel?" He asked, before he also had to dodge an attack from the two Hokage. "Kabuto! What is the meaning of this?" He asked his newly revived subordinate who shook his head.

"I didn't order them to attack you, my Lord." He said, eyes turning to the Hokage.

"We never were under your control. A reincarnated shinobi using the reincarnation technique doesn't have their own will to control others. We simply were waiting for a time to strike." Tobirama stated with a serious look on his face, while Hashirama had a smirk on his own.

"Besides, I've missed being able to have a good fight. I just wish I was able to give it my all. You and I still have something to settle, Madara." He said, making the Uchiha glare at him.

"Obito, Zetsu, we've accomplished enough for now. If Orochimaru is no longer on our side, we will have to rethink things." Madara stated, Obito nodding before warping the two of them away, Zetsu retreating into the ground.

"Kabuto, release the reincarnation technique." The sannin stated, only to notice his subordinate was no longer by his side.

"I'm afraid he's a bit tied up at the moment." Turning his head, he saw Yoichi holding a kunai while standing beside a paper-covered Kabuto who was struggling to get free, yet not making much leeway. Beside him was a pretty pissed-off Konan as well as Nagato who had his eye covered by a thick patch of paper. "I have to admit, I really don't get it. Why would you help bring back Madara in exchange for having this guy back? And what did you need me for in the first place? I thought you were here for me, not Nagato, so why suddenly turn on him?"

"How dare you question Lord Orochimaru!" One of the Sound ninja yelled, rushing towards him.

"Guren, stand down!" The sannin exclaimed, catching the girl off-guard as she froze in place, looking back to him before looking back to Yoichi to glare at him. The boy took a moment to stare at her, meeting her gaze, before he turned back to Orochimaru.

"And another question, the hell you keep finding these cute girls at? I'd prefer it if you answered that one first." Yoichi said, Konan smacking him in the back of his head.

"Is this what the new generation of shinobi are like? I hope none from Konoha are similar to him." Tobirama said as he and his brother watched the exchange.

"His eyes are very familiar… You there!" Hashirama exclaimed, getting Yoichi's attention to look over to him. "Would you happen to know a Koichi Sakata?" Yoichi blinked before nodding.

"Unless there's other Sakatas I don't know about, that is the name of my Great-Grandfather. I'm Yoichi Sakata." Of course, that was if the lineage he was told by his grandfather was true. He had his doubts on a lot of what he was told. The answer he gave the Hokage put a smile on his face, however.

"Ah, I see! How is he?" Yoichi gave him a dead look for about ten seconds before realizing he was serious.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure he's dead." Hashirama's smile faded.

"Oh. My condolences." He replied with a bow, Tobirama sighing and shaking his head.

"We could have very well met him in the afterlife. We don't retain our memories from our time dead." He said, Hashirama standing straight with a smile on his face once again.

"Ah, you're right!" He said with a laugh, Yoichi looking around to everyone else to see if he was the only one seeing this. He wasn't. "Since you're a Sakata, would you mind demonstrating your family's technique for me? I've always been curious to see how similar this 'Seduction Fist' compares to something like the Hyuga's 'Gentle Fist'." He continued, giving him an expecting look.

"You… you mean, right now?" Yoichi asked to which the Hokage nodded.

"Of course! No time like the present after all. Besides, I've heard great things on how effective it works on enemies of the opposite sex. There's even one here!" He said, nonchalantly motioning to Guren. Tobirama sighed again as he shook his head, placing one hand on his forehead.

"We won't let you land a finger on her!" One of Orochimaru's generic subordinates exclaimed, Hashirama simply forming a wooden dome around them to keep them out of this. Yoichi looked from the Hokages, to Konan and Nagato, to Guren, to Orochimaru, to Kabuto, then back to the Hokages.

"I'm sorry, but considering how Nagato's missing an eye, Madara is back, the Akatsuki are still trapped in crystal, and I'm in the middle of a hostage situation for information." He said, just as his stomach growled. "And it's lunch time." To that, Hashirama thought for a moment before sitting on the ground with his legs crossed.

"I can wait. It would be nice to have something to eat as well!" He said, completely ignoring the fact he was a reanimated corpse. "Orochimaru! Why not come join us?"

Yoichi didn't know what to say. This was the founder of Konoha? He could tell he wasn't an idiot, but he just seemed so… carefree and aloof even though his fighting was on par with the Akatsuki even with the handicap from the reanimation jutsu. Looking to Konan and Nagato, the former just shrugged as the latter began making hand signs.

"I'll get the others out of the crystal. Kisame should have some god tree water on him in case of emergencies." He stated, Yoichi sighing before mentally saying 'Fuck it'.

"Good thing I keep food and a picnic blanket on me at all times…" He muttered. He hoped he didn't have to explain what happened to the others, though. He doubted anyone would believe him.

* * *

Author's Note

I really like Hashirama's personality. He gives almost no shits. Madara is currently attacking and they need help? Let's take a seat and talk for a bit first. I'm pretty much just exaggerating it in the story, but dammit, I feel it actually fits him for some reason. Oh, and Madara's back. That's a bad.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	52. Hot Springs Submission

Author's Note

You know what this story needs? More smut. Way more smut. Like, tons of smut. Too much plot recently. So! Guess what's going away by the end of this chapter? Yoichi's hesitation to bang the girls. It was always around, but he just needs a kick in the right direction. And it shall finally happen, and there shall be more smut in the future! I also attempted at a making it fit instead of half-assing it. So, quarter-assing it, really. I did want to make it more gradual, but it would take forever. It's Chapter 52, holy shit, he needs to get over it. Waaaaay too slow. So yeah, expect that.

Kurogano Yokaze: Well, I always tease about it being possible, so that may be why. But the main reason it hasn't happened is because he's just hesitant to do so because he doesn't want to end up like the rest of his clan. Or something. Chalk it up to me being lazy as well.

Desdelor97: Glad you enjoyed it! Hope you enjoy this one as well.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 52: Hot Springs Submission

"Three. And a half. Weeks. You've been back for three and a half week. Not even that, actually, because of your mission to Hozuki Castle and your brief disappearance. You've been in Konoha for almost two weeks total, and you've been the center of more trouble than we had in the past two years without you here." Tsunade said, incredibly annoyed as she glared at the young man in front of her. To either side of her stood Jiraiya and the retired third-Hokage who had been brought in due to the situation.

"Hey, I tried my best to stay out of trouble. Not my fault that I was attacked." Yoichi replied, making her eyebrow twitch.

"If that was the main issue, then there wouldn't be as much of a problem as it is now. We've already gone over what happened when the Akatsuki came to your aid and how Madara is alive and out in the world somewhere. As much of a problem that is, it's nothing compared to you _walking a wanted criminal and the walking corpses of two Hokage through Konoha after having a fucking picnic with them!_ " she ended, her voice raising as she slammed her fist onto the desk hard enough that everyone present could hear it crack.

"Now, now, Tsunade, calm down. He was just honoring an old man's request to see how his beloved granddaughter was doing in his place. And I do have to say, you've been doing a great job." Hashirama said with a smile to one side, his brother standing beside him with his eyes closed and arms crossed.

"While part of me agrees with him, I won't deny that our presence here is completely unwarranted. However, the boy has no say in what we do or when we are to be released. The only reason I'm still around is because we can't leave anyways. Kabuto being brought to life broke his hold on the technique, making it so he can't end it. Nagato could extract our souls, but he has gone back to Amegakure to get the god tree water he left behind since none of his subordinates brought any along. The only other way we could be released is if we found a sense of closure, but with Madara being brought to life once again while we couldn't stop it, I fear only his death may give us the closure we would need." Tobirama explained.

"When we figured out they weren't able to be released, what else could we do? It might be a few days before Nagato gets back, and they can't just hide out forever. According to Orochimaru's use of it to have Kabuto around even while he was dead, the bodies they're in are still technically alive, so while they can't die, they can still feel the effects of things like hunger." Yoichi added, making Tsunade sigh in irritation, rubbing her temples with her fingers.

"Even if we considered that a reasonable excuse, which I certainly don't, can you explain why you brought Orochimaru and his two subordinates in? Even if he didn't cause any trouble, he's still a criminal for attacking Konoha, killing the Fourth Kazekage, and conducting human experiments." Jiraiya said as Tsunade was busy nursing the growing migraine this all was causing her.

"If I may be the one to answer," Orochimaru started, off to the other side, Kabuto beside him, with several ANBU behind them in case they attempted anything. "I have been… persuaded, into turning myself in, largely due to the current situation with Madara. I believe we can come to an arrangement. I simply would want access to my labs in Konoha once again, for Kabuto to be my assistant, as well as the opportunity to study the Uchiha's body when he has been dealt with. In return, you can expect my cooperation for any endeavors, and I will agree to any surveillance over me and my work. My days on experimenting on living, unwilling humans are now past."

"Could you elaborate on what you would be doing in your labs, then?" Jiraiya questioned, beyond skeptical at Orochimaru's request, but at the same time sensing sincerity in his words.

"Because of my brief help, Madara and Obito not only have provided me with a small amount of Zetsu clones for reincarnation purposes, but as well as a way to replicate them. Not only will this allow me to gain immortality without harm towards others, but I can use them as subjects as well. This time, however, I would like to use my knowledge to help others by beginning research in medicine. I have also begun to take an interest in the botanical sciences as well, since certain plants have their uses to better one's health." The snake sannin's former teammates and mentor stared at him in shock.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Orochimaru?" Tsunade asked, followed by Hiruzen.

"What happened to your interest in learning the world's secrets and learning all techniques? And what is to become of Otogakure?" Orochimaru chuckled slightly.

"Those have not gone away. I simply have decided to take my time and find a way to do so that would not only avoid harming others, but also help them. I have left behind Oto as most of my subordinates were either killed in taken in elsewhere thanks to the Akatsuki changing priorities to myself over the past two years. When given the option to leave earlier when I gave the last of my subordinates a choice, only Kabuto and Guren chose to stay." Orochimaru said, motioning to the younger man beside him who nodded.

"I see… And Guren would be the girl, then? What happened to her?" Tsunade motioned over to where Guren was sat against a wall, a pair of ANBU watching over her, though it didn't seem like she was going anywhere from the dreamy expression on her face, consisting of a lazy smile as well as half-closed, glazed over eyes.

"Oh, I can explain that. Unlike Kabuto, she didn't take to kindly to hearing Orochimaru wanting to turn himself in and tried to kill me under the impression I had done something to him. So, I just put her under a genjutsu. She's currently experiencing the best massage of her life while relaxing in some hot springs." He casually said, getting a weird look from the three older shinobi. "Did… did you forget genjutsu is my strongest field other than injutsu? I mean, I hardly use it, but it's just never come up recently."

"We're getting off track now. The question here is, what do we do now? While Orochimaru is a wanted criminal, he is a very intelligent and powerful shinobi who could very much help people out, even if he is a bit… twisted. And with Madara back and access to living bodies that aren't fellow shinobi…" Hiruzen asked, bringing the others back to the main focus.

"Hiruzen, you cannot be suggesting that the forbidden technique I created be used just because one of its biggest problems is no longer an issue? Have you that little respect for the dead?" Tobirama asked, a bit of a glare in his eyes as he looked to his student.

"Oh look, pot calling the kettle black." Yoichi muttered, though it didn't fall on deaf ears.

"Yoichi, you will show respect for your elders!" Tsunade said angrily, Yoichi shrugging in response.

"But I mean, this is coming from the guy who created the technique. It was fine to use it in a war, but now that he's dead, he's against using it to get rid of possibly the most dangerous shinobi in known history?" He asked, his casual manner causing Tsunade to slam her hands on the desk and stand up.

"You little brat…!" She started, only to be stopped as Hashirama spoke up.

"I mean no offense to my brother, but I'm inclined to side with the boy on this one." He said, his face dead serious, Tsunade taking a moment before sitting down. "I know Madara more than anyone else alive. He is not afraid to use whatever he can to accomplish his goals, whatever they may be. If he also has access to this god tree water, I fear that it would be close to impossible for every shinobi alive combined to take him on. At least, as they are now." Tobirama narrowed his eyes at him.

"Brother, what exactly are you suggesting?" Hashirama let out a small sigh.

"While we are not at our full strength in these bodies, we still have all of our knowledge. It was my intent to allow others to learn on their own to forge their own path in life, but I now fear that it was our old way of thinking that led to the divide between the nations, as because of this boy, there has finally been a chance for peace among all people. I swore I would either take down Madara, or make him see reason. I succeeded in the former, but in the end it hasn't changed anything. Tobirama, I suggest that we take this opportunity to help not only this generation, but the future as well by passing on all that we can and help make sure that everyone is prepared to face any threat they may face." Everyone was silent for a moment as Tobirama thought on his words.

"I had almost forgotten that side of you." He said before sighing. "Very well. While I don't fully agree, I do see that it was because of our old way of thinking that everyone was so divided. If only to help the future, I will share what I can to this generation." Tsunade held her hands in front of her face, looking more calm, bit still a bit off annoyance written on her face for the trouble that's happened, as well as the thought of explaining this all to the council later.

"Yoichi." She said, getting the boy's attention. "Since things have managed to work out so far, what do you suggest we do with the other three?" She asked, mainly because what she wanted to do was heavily biased, and he seemed to be the current voice of reason strangely enough. Yoichi, however, just shrugged.

"Take them to Ibiki and have them interrogated to make sure they're trustworthy enough, then find some living arrangements for them? I don't fucking know, I'm the youngest one here and exhausted after all this. I'm gonna head on home and relax, if we've got everything settled." He said, casually strolling out of her office.

No one stopped him.

* * *

"Ahhhh… damn, this was a much better idea than I thought…" Yoichi said as he slid into the hot springs back home, closing his eyes as he laid his head back. He was barely in for five minutes before he heard the door open, followed by the sounds of someone undressing, which was then followed by the sound of them entering the water.

"Heard you had a long day." He heard, opening one eye and craning his head up to see Ino making her way towards him

"From who?" He asked with a smile on his face, just glad to see her.

"Konan. She filled us in on everything. Right now, she's helping Kakuzu watch over Deidara and Hidan since the others left with Nagato, with Hinata keeping her company. So, the building is being put on hold at the moment until they get back." Ino said, Yoichi nodding and wrapping an arm around her waist when she got to his side.

"What about the others?" He asked.

"Satsuki and Naruko are training with Sakura and Kakashi while Kin, Temari, and Tayuya are out shopping with Ryuzetsu, and Karin is helping Hana out. She's decided to help them out for a while as well as stay with them as thanks for helping her out." Yoichi nodded again as Ino rested her head against his shoulder, sighing lightly.

"How'd you know I was here?" She shrugged with a small smirk.

"Woman's intuition. But really, I was already planning on taking a dip. Took a few hours of training with Shikamaru and Choji with our parents. For some reason, training always feels different when you're not around." Yoichi chuckled lightly as he stroked her hair.

"Because I'm not there to watch?" He asked teasingly, making her giggle in return.

"Maybe~" She replied, returning the teasing by straddling his lap, the two of them not wearing anything for the hot springs. Yoichi didn't mind, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling her close, giving her a soft, deep kiss which she happily returned.

To Ino's slight surprise, he escalated things a bit quicker than usual, the kiss becoming more forceful as he swapped positions with her, pinning her against the side, one of his hands tangling in her hair and cupping the back of her head. When they finally broke the kiss, Ino couldn't help but notice herself breathing harder in arousal, as well as the lusting look in Yoichi's eyes.

"Geeze, so rough today. Did you miss me that much~?" She teased a bit more, only to let out a small cry as she felt him enter her, the suddenness making her eyes widen and her back arch, feeling him lean in to her ear.

"I've been putting this off for too long. After a bit of thinking, I've decided to stop holding back. Your heart, your body, your mind… it all belongs to me. It's time I've claimed what's mine for good." He practically growled into her ear. Ino couldn't tell what it was, but hearing him say that made her body begin to tremble and melt, her muscles becoming suddenly weak yet her insides clung to him tighter.

"Y-yes… do it… I'm yours…" She heard herself say, pretty much automatically. That was all he needed to hear before thrusting his hips, starting slow like usual, but picking up speed quicker than he normally did. Ino quickly found her back arching as her arms moved above her head, searching for something to grab onto to keep herself steady, yet unable to find anything among the smooth rocks that lined the side of the springs.

Despite all of their past times together, this felt completely different to them all. Each deep, hard thrust inside her didn't make her moan, it made her cry out in pleasure, building every time. Eventually she was silenced by Yoichi kissing her again, but she could feel his chakra flowing into her through the kiss, spreading through her body, her eyes partly closing as her body gave in, going limp in his embrace, enjoying every bit of pleasure he gave to her by thrusting into her like this.

It wasn't until now that she realized how wrong they had been. They had said that they were his, and they never understood why he didn't fully treat them like they were. It was because at the time, they hadn't become his. They didn't choose if they belonged to him, he did. They could claim and believe that they were his, no matter how much they submitted themselves to him. That wouldn't change the fact that to truly be his, he had to make them his.

Ino felt a sense of happiness run through her, as she came to this realization. Not only was he finally accepting her as his own, she would get to be the first. The other girls would no doubt follow soon, but she got to be the one that fully became his. This was the point of no return he had mentioned before, but she didn't want to go back. This was what she wanted… no, what he wanted. She was his property, nothing more than a slave to his every desire.

She could never deny him, only happily accept whatever choice he made for her. Whatever he ordered her to do, she would obey. Even as she felt him thrust one last time inside her, his throbbing length spewing his thick cum inside her, she truly felt happy as she realized her place, her mind growing foggy as she slowly drifted off to sleep…

She was suddenly woken up to a familiar jolt, the tiredness going away, her mind still slightly hazy as she groan, feeling Yoichi still inside her. Bringing her hands to her eyes, she rubbed them a bit before opening them, noticing Yoichi looking down at her.

"Yoichi… I get it now." She said, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. He gave her a small smile as he switched positions, sitting back down with Ino in his lap. "That sudden thrust was to cover up putting me under a genjutsu that would show me what it was like to completely be under your control." Yoichi nodded, scratching the back of his head.

"I thought you'd get it quickly. I wanted to talk to you about how I could find a good balance between going further with you all without going to that point. Mindless obedience just seems like it would get boring, but I do want a further level of control, especially since there are more girls that might be joining. Since you're the biggest socialite, I'd figure you'd be able to best help me, and if I showed you what it was like, then it'd make things easier." She rolled her eyes, hitting the back of his head lightly.

"It's not hard! Just do whatever you want! That's what we've been trying to tell you! Tell any of us to bend over and drop our pants, and we'll have it done yesterday. Need your dick sucked off? Just put us on our knees and whip it out. I can't believe I have to spell it out for you after all the hints we've been giving." She said, huffing as she crossed her arms over her chest, looking at him a bit annoyed.

"You know I don't get hints! Remember how you got on to me after the first part of the chunin exams because I didn't pay attention to the guy beside me you had possessed who had all the answers? Besides, I wouldn't have thought you all were giving the same hints. You're not all the same." He responded.

"Well, you certainly can't do it to just any girl, but for most of us, you've been playing so hard to get that it's the point we're at. And it's what most of us are into. Hell, I know for sure that you don't even have to ask Temari, Kin, or Tayuya. The rest of us we'd like a chance to say no first since we might have something to do, but if those three are home, they're completely free. Only girl that lives here I'm not that sure of it Ryuzetsu, but that's only because you got her yesterday." She said, Yoichi groaning as he leaned his head back.

"Well, least this was cleared up earlier on… How about a round two?" He suggested, Ino rolling her eyes and moving off his lap.

"I would, but we've already broken the rule of 'no sex in the hot springs'. I'd also like to just relax a bit, so I'm going to head into the sauna where the same rule applies. I rather not do any cleaning today. Maybe later, mkay?" She told him, giving him a kiss before heading out of the springs to get a towel and head to the sauna. Just as she was doing so, Temari entered, giving a small greeting to them.

"We're back. Well, Ryuzetsu and I are. She's putting her stuff away. Kin and Tayuya heard Orochimaru's been imprisoned and ran off to go kill him or something." She told them as she let her hair down before undressing to get into the water. When she was finished, she soon found herself pushed against a wall, something prodding her backdoor, craning her head back to look at Yoichi.

"Fucking finally!" She exclaimed before letting out a loud moan as he entered her, Ino giggling to herself as she closed the sauna's door.

* * *

Author's Note

Fucking finally indeed. I had been intending for him to be more initiative, but it always kept on coming out too… awkward or just plain forced. And not the good kind of forced. Like bad forced laughter, forced. Of course, he's not going to just bang them all day. That'd get boring. But there will be more smut to come, that's for sure. I've gotten a lot of plot out, time to tone it down and bring on more of what people would expect when reading a smut fic.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	53. Toys are for All Ages!

Author's Note

I'm really sorry this took so long to write. I really am. I don't like excuses, but I just want you all to know why this took so long was because I've written this entire chapter eight times. The reason for that, is because none of the seven other iterations had any point to them. Sure, I've had chapters where the focus was sex, but even then it led to something else. There wasn't even any smut in the previous versions. The first one was so bad, that half of it was Yoichi eating breakfast alone and talking to himself.

So yeah, I've had to redo this chapter everal times, each with a different direction or focus, and didn't like any of them. This one, I'm not too happy about, but it at least sets things up. The biggest reason I don't like this is because I've had to throw in a previous idea I've had for the story that I was going to use for something else, but I feel it works out for the story. In good news, though, he gets to meet two more girls! I can't believe the story's been going on this long and he hasn't even had a conversation with one of them, though. You'll be able to tell who I mean.

Kurogano Yokaze: Because of how the system works, when I read part of your review, I thought you were asking what the story was really about and I was prepared to go all deep and shit. But you weren't, and it all went away. I didn't know there was a Seduction Fist technique in I believe it's a game you're referring to? I came up with it out of nowhere after I had written the first chapter. But I do believe I've gone over what it did, which I believe is most prevalent in the flashbacks involving him and Konan as an ability, but there is indeed a technique part of it that was hinted at very early on.

Desdelor97: Glad you enjoyed it!

TheLastNanaya: Really should have had that part of him gone after the time skip, but just couldn't find a way to appropriately put it in without just shoving it out there.

Trinel: Well, the plot isn't really the focus. It's mainly included to add reasons why he would meet more girls. I would certainly like to hear how you think I could have done it better, as I'm always willing to accept criticism that could help people enjoy the story more!

Killaaxeman: I almost missed your review because I didn't get notified about it, but I'm glad I checked! Always glad to see another person enjoying the story! While I know things are weird, I'm at least glad I'm able to make some bit of sense for certain things happening.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 53: Toys are for All Ages!

The next morning, Yoichi woke up feeling fantastic. Was there any particular reason, you may ask? Did it have to do with how he felt much more in charge around the house? Was it because he had a wonderful sleep between two of his wonderful ladies? The answer, of course, was both.

Opening his eyes, he was greeted to the lovely sight of Tayuya and Kin, sleeping soundly while curled up against him. As if sensing he was awake, Kin began to stir, her eyes slowly opening to meet his own, a soft, gentle smile appearing on her face as she leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"Good morning, Master~" She almost sung, being careful to keep her voice down to avoid waking up the other occupant.

"Good morning to you as well." He said, Kin nuzzling into his neck as she waited a few minutes to enjoy the rest of the feeling before getting up, Yoichi noticing she was wearing only a thin t-shirt and a thong.

"I'm going to get breakfast started." She said, only for Yoichi to pull her back.

"You've got shadow clones, right? Just let them take care of it. I hardly spend any time with you." He said, Kin blinking in surprise before smiling wide and nodding. A few moments later, she was nestled against his side once again, her clones getting to work for her.

"I still think you do too much work around here." He added, his fingers running through her soft, silky, straight hair. "If you're not helping me with something directly, you're always doing chores that shadow clones could do." She sighed lightly, one hand lightly running along his chest.

"If I'm not doing anything, I don't feel helpful. Even if my clones are doing something, I'm technically not doing it. I just want to make sure I'm useful to you, since I don't want to be a shinobi." She said softly, Yoichi tilting his head and kissing her forehead.

"I do appreciate all you do, but you've done plenty for not just me, but everyone else. No one would mind if you took more time for yourself. In fact, I demand you relax more so I can spend more time with you." Kin couldn't help but giggle at that, nodding as she kissed his cheek.

"As you wish, Master…" She said happily.

"Ugh, get a fucking room." They heard Tayuya grumble who was woken up from their talking and moving, turning over to face away from them and get more sleep. Yoichi and Kin couldn't help but let out a small laugh, the raven haired girl getting an idea. Moving from Yoichi's side, she moved over to the red head's other side, rolling her onto her back. Just as Tayuya was going to complain, Kin quickly by placing her mouth on top of hers in a kiss.

Yoichi couldn't help but let out a small chuckle when he saw Tayuya kiss back, looking over the girl's body, seeing she was clad in a t-shirt and regular panties. After a few moments, he moved in closer to bite and suckle along her neck, one hand trailing down her body to her thighs, his fingers lightly running along the soft flesh. The added sensation caused her to let out a throaty moan, her head tilting to the side to allow him more access as her thighs parted slowly.

Kin and Yoichi took their time, teasing her slowly, making the usually foul-mouthed girl whimper and moan beneath them, her body wiggling to get more stimulation. Kin eventually broke the kiss, grinning victoriously down at her friend before her eyes glanced over to the side.

"Ah, shit! I'm going to be late!" Kin said as she pulled away, Yoichi doing the same, making the red head let out a groan of frustration.

"What for?" Yoichi asked as Tayuya silently pouted.

"I'm usually up earlier than this. It's already nine and I need to be at the stand before ten to help set things up. If I don't get ready now, I might not be on time. Don't you have training at ten as well, Tayuya?" Kin asked, as if a switch was flipped from 'playful' to 'serious'. Tayuya let out another groan, this time of annoyance.

"Yeah, but it's still team building, and we need a fourth member now because we scared the last piece of shit to death somehow. Don't fucking ask me how. But they damn might have found a new one already." She said as she sat up, begrudgingly following Kin out to the bathhouse.

"Oi, and shithead, use your own damn shower. Hard enough to stop right fucking there. You'd just make things take longer." Tayuya shouted over her shoulder before closing the sliding door behind her and Kin. Yoichi blinked before sighing as he was left alone, getting up and walking to take a cold shower to calm himself down. In a familiar set of events, someone would sneak up behind him, turning the cold water to warm, but they wouldn't wrap their arms around his waist like most of the girls would normally do.

"You can really be a pain, you know. When Kin and Tayuya came out, some of the others were expecting you poke your head out and tell someone to come join you." Yoichi turned around to see Satsuki standing behind him, arms crossed over her chest with a slight red tinge to her cheeks, her body bare for him to see.

"And you would be the last person I expected to join me when I didn't. Not that I mind, you just seem too prideful for this kind of thing." He responded. She simply rolled her eyes before moving over and sitting down on the shower bench.

"The others insisted I did since I don't talk with you much or something. They think if we were alone, I'd open up a bit more. I only agreed to get them to shut up about it and see what it was like." She kept her gaze from him, looking to the far side of the shower, even as he took a sit beside her.

"You know, I think I may have made you too much like your previous self that day." Yoichi mused, only to get an elbow to the gut.

"Don't bring that up. I figured out it was all a genjutsu. You practically forced me to say those things… And you can't make me immune to certain amounts of lightning, which you just said to make your story seem more believable. I didn't get over it until a few days before you came back." She said, obviously annoyed. Yoichi shrugged and leaned back.

"I won't deny it, but I had to make it seem a real as possible. People were worried about you. The girls, your brother… even myself. I just wanted you to see what things would be like if you stopped pushing everyone away like you were." The two of them sat in silence after that, the only sound being the water from the shower. After a short time, Yoichi heard her mumble something. "Hm?"

"I said thanks! And I'm not saying it again." She exclaimed, her face more flushed. "You… really did how what I was missing… No, not missing, just what I was ignoring. Everything I had been looking for was already around me. In a way, you saved me. I'm not going to forgive you for what you did, but I'm going to stay because I do feel… happy here." She admitted, still avoiding looking at him.

If she did look at him, though, she'd see the small smile on his face before her gently wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer. For a moment, she tensed up, looking like she was going to move away from him. But, she seemed to reconsider, leaning against him and resting her head on his shoulder.

"You know, I do think we don't talk that often. Whenever you're not that busy and you just want to talk by ourselves, let me know. That alright with you?" He tells her, Satsuki nodding after thinking a moment. "Now, this is usually where we'd fuck, but I think you'd need the energy for the rest of the day." That wasn't the most appropriate thing to say at the time, Satsuki immediately smacking his shoulder and standing up.

"I'll finish up in the main bath house." She stated before walking out, Yoichi blinking before sighing and moving his head back, hitting it against the wall behind him.

"It's still the start of the day… Plenty of time to take care of business…" He muttered to himself, taking the time to think about what he would do the rest of the day.

* * *

A few hours later, Yoichi would find himself wandering aimlessly around the village out of sheer boredom. All of the girls had their own duties that day, leaving him to go out and find a way to be productive. Or something. He could train, sure, but he didn't have anyone that could help with his particular repertoire of techniques. He was mainly on his own.

That wasn't always a good thing, though. Despite how he knew a good majority of the village, he managed to find himself lost in a more empty part of Konoha that he doesn't remember ever being in. From how the buildings looked, it quickly became apparent to him that this would be considered a 'seedier' part of the village. That explained why he wasn't familiar with the area.

"I better just head on back. Nothing interesting here." He muttered to himself, but found himself speaking a bit too soon. One shop that looked like it was closed and abandoned might not have been as abandoned as one would think. On the door, a sign hung on it that simply said 'open'. In the windows, he could make out two more words, 'books' and 'toys'. Consider his interest piqued.

Not really minding if anyone saw him, he walked up to the door, pulling the handle to open it… locked. Yoichi blinked and sighed. There goes that venture. Just as he turned around and began to head back the way he came, there was a thud from the other side of the door, followed by an irritated voice.

"I swear, replacing this door would pay for itself in no time from the amount of customers it drives off…" He could make out just before the door opened. "Sorry about that, the door locks itself without us knowing. Feel free to come on in." A girl greeted him with a smile. He had to say, she was a bit of an eye-catcher, especially with how her hair was done in two cute buns. Though she looked familiar, he couldn't tell why.

"Ah, I see." He said to her, walking back to the store and walking inside, not noticing the look of surprise on the girl's face when she recognized him. Inside, it was just as he suspected with the vague signs. It was indeed an adult store. He had heard mentions of one in Konoha, but he never really pursued finding out where it was. It mght be called lucky that he stumbled upon it, but considering how often he used to wander aimlessly around Konoha, this was one of the last few areas he hadn't been to.

"So, did Ino or Temari tell you about this place?" The girl asked him, to which he gave her a questioning look.

"No, I just happened to be wandering around and found myself here." She tilted her head, putting one finger to her chin.

"Oh, that's right. They said something about keeping this a secret from you. But if you've found it on your own, nothing much can be done about that. So, looking for anything in particular?" The way she spoke told him that she was familiar with the girls as well as who he was. Why didn't he know who she was then?

"I don't mean to be rude, but you seem to know a bit about me a few people who are close to me, but I don't believe you and I have ever met." The look on her face sunk in disappointment, hanging her head down before looking back to him.

"I'm the only girl on a genin team you haven't slept with. Well, chunin now. My teammates are Neji Hyuga and the mini version of my sensei. Ring any bells?" He just stared blankly at her, making her sigh. "My name is Tenten."

"Ohhhh, right! I remember you now. Sorry, we just haven't really talked. Or actually met. Do you work here?" She let out another sigh before nodding.

"I guess that's fair. And yes, I help out here every now and then for a bit extra cash when my dad doesn't need any help at our shop. It's also the best place to avoid Lee and Gai-sensei so they don't drag me into more training on my days off. Don't mention I work here to them, or they'll try to rekindle my 'flames of youth' or something like that." She told him as she made her way around a sales counter and leaned on it.

"No promises. Sounds like good blackmail material." He said, making her roll her eyes.

"If I had a hundred ryo every time I heard that…" She muttered. "I'm just going to let you know that the according to the rules, if there's no one else I might need to assist, I'm obligated to show off any outfits and occasionally demonstrate certain other items as long as it doesn't involve doing anything too indecent. Thankfully the owner changed it from his previous rule." She said, making Yoichi tilt his head.

"Who's the owner?" Tenten could only shrug.

"No one knows except the head manager. All we know is that he's the only male involved and he's a big pervert. Every one he hires to work here is female. It's a bit surprising though, since this place hardly gets any customers, yet it's not only able to keep running but also pay all the employees a fairly decent wage." Whoever this person was, Yoichi was already wanting to shake their hand as his eyes scanned over the store.

"By the way, that was that about Ino and Temari not wanting me to know about this place?" Before Tenten could answer, the sound of someone attempting to open the door followed by loud knocking.

"Let me get that real quick." Tenten said as she moved from behind the counter with a key, unlocked the door and opening it up, revealing a purple haired woman. Unlike Anko, she let her hair hang down, reaching past her back. Her eyes were a warm brown, her lips red with lipstick. For her outfit, she wore the standard Anbu uniform, her right shoulder exposed to show off an Anbu tattoo.

"That door is such a pain…" The woman stated as she walked on in before noticing Yoichi. "Guess we're starting early today. Welcome to the Rumor Mill. Books are in the back." She told him, making him blink.

"Rumor Mill…?" Yoichi asked, Tenten speaking up.

"The store doesn't really have a name. It's just what we call it. Anyways, Yoichi, this is Yugao. She's in charge of our discreet delivery service. People order things anonymously with a payment upfront, she seals things up and delivers them to a drop off point. Yugao, this is Yoichi. I don't think he needs any other introduction." The younger girl said, leaving him confused.

"Why not?" Tenten seemed to become nervous about that question, her eyes glancing to Yugao to think of something say, but she didn't seem to catch it.

"So you're the guy all those girls keep talking about. Someone let the location here slip?" Yoichi blinked before crossing his arms and looking to Tenten.

"Explain." The bun haired girl sighed heavily, Yugao looking between the two of them before realizing she shouldn't have said that.

"We call this place the Rumor Mill because this has become the unofficial place for kunoichi to gossip since it opened up about a year and a half ago. Anko started spreading some rumor about this place, and it just became the main hangout." She told him. Yoichi quirked an eyebrow at that.

"An adult store has become the gathering place for Konoha's kunoichi… and from what you've said, I'm guessing Temari, Ino, and possibly a few others frequent here." Yugao would answer for Tenten who was a bit crushed that she spilled things so easily.

"Not only visit, but sometimes work as well. Anko's the head manager and is in charge of hiring people, but she's, well, Anko. So, she just lets anyone show up to work for some extra money. Since people usually find out about this place by word of mouth, it's been pretty easy to keep this place as a private hangout, especially since our delivery catalogue is disguised as a delivery service from a town outside Konoha. With how few customers we get coming to the store, most of what we get paid for is just standing around. Hell, even Anko hardly comes by other than to hear the latest news or to grab her own pay from just being called the manager." Yoichi pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I would say this is ridiculous, but after yesterday's events, I'm mainly disappointed I didn't know about this place earlier." Tenten seemed to get over her small bout of depression to respond to him.

"You mean how Orochimaru is in Konoha's custody and the First and Second Hokage are zombies hanging out in the Lady Tsunade's office?" Yoichi was going to ask how she knew that, but quickly thought of one person who would be able to share that so quickly.

"Konan?" She nodded. "I had a feeling. Well, guess it looks like I'm going to search for Anko to see if I can help out." Tenten tilted her head confusedly.

"Well, there isn't anything about guys working here, but why would you want to work here anyways?" Yoichi closed his eyes and sighed.

"I've got literally nothing else to do, and this is possibly the best place for me to work at. I mean, really, where else would an injutsu user be better at than an adult store? Other than a brothel, of course." Before either of the two girls could respond, there was the sound of someone trying to open the door that had locked once again. However, before Tenten could go unlock it, the door was hit so hard that it had its hinges broken, flying across the store and hitting a shelf, causing the various products to be knocked to the ground.

"Fucking great. First the pervert steals my dango and says I need to make someone the assistant manager, and now I need to get a new door. The hell else is going to happen?" A visibly irritated Anko muttered to herself as she stomped inside, pausing as she noticed Yoichi look at her, along with Tenten and Yugao. "Alright, who told you?" She asked him.

"If you mean how I found out where this was, I just stumbled across it. These two just told me everything about what this place is for, though. I was just about to go look for you to ask if I could work here." Anko glanced at the two girls before closing her eyes and letting out a frustrated sigh. Then, she suddenly lit up as she had an idea.

"Maybe this could help bring in more customers…" She muttered to herself, the others barely able to hear that. She glanced behind her at the missing door before looking back to them. "Can you replace the door?" She asked Yoichi, trying to sound more professional suddenly. Needless to say, it wasn't much, but it was enough to notice the attempt.

"Probably." He said with a shrug.

"Good enough for me! Tenten, Yugao, meet the new assistant manager. Yoichi, take care of the door and then… whatever else needs to be done. I'm going to get my dango back!" She said, turning around and rushing out the door, wanting to get her delicious treats in her grasp once again. Yoichi looked to the two girls, the three of them blinking at each other.

"So, where exactly would I go to get a new door?" He asked.

* * *

Author's Note

As a bit of a tidbit, the one of my first thoughts for the story was to have Yoichi be the owner of a sex shop for shinobi. 'Adult store' is what I call it here, but that's only because it sounds better than saying 'sex shop' over and over. I did have thoughts of revisiting that idea for another story, but I decided to throw in something similar to that for now. Might run with that idea again, but for a different series other than Naruto. Bleach might work, but I would have to catch up on pretty much everything.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	54. Responsibility

Author's Note

You guys know, this isn't a story to be taken too seriously, right? Sure, there's some elements of a serious plot, but as a bit of a spoiler, the end result of it is solely for the purpose of having no real conflict in the end and things can just stop being serious. I'm actually thinking that once all is said and done for the seriousness of the story, I'll continue things in a part two where every chapter can just be some form of smut.

I know, I've said time and time again that the focus is smut, and I was going to work on it, but I just can't help but expand on things to experiment. Maybe I should have done a second story on the side for those things, but I've gotten pretty attached to this one and just want it to be more of an actual story than just a 'smut-bunny' or whatever they're called. If I do make a part two that's less serious, then I'll probably work on a second story that I can put seriousness into. Any thoughts on that idea? Feel free to let me know!

Gui Hawk: Yoichi meeting more of the girls' parents would be interesting to see for sure, but things would have to settle down a bit plot-wise. Certainly is going doing on my list of ideas, though!

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 54: Responsibility

After a fairly boring and length adventure where Yoichi went to purchase and install a door, the most interesting part being the look he got when he said it was for an adult store after the manager kicked it off the hinges, Yoichi was now left with nothing to do once again. Except this time, he would be getting paid for it. Hopefully.

Yoichi walked back out over to the counter where Tenten and Yugao were chatting after he had put away the tarp that had covered the doorway while he put in the new door.

"Why'd she make me assistant manager instead of one of you? Surely one of you would be better suited for the position." He said as he leaned on the counter, finally able to take a break. Anko had left so suddenly after the decision that he didn't even have time to deny the position. He just wanted to help out, which was why he just went ahead and took care of fixing the door.

"We've got other obligations to take care of. Yugao needs to be available to leave at a moment's notice, and I'm part of a team that goes on a fairly large amount of missions. Being the assistant manager pretty much means you're the acting owner since the real owner never comes by and Anko doesn't either. She's got some sort of contract where she gets paid no matter what, she just needs to make sure the place is running." Tenten said, making Yoichi groan.

"And she's been helping my team's leader out… knowing her, she might just take my spot on the team to make me work here… Wait, how often do customers come in?" He asked, the two girls thinking for a moment.

"I think the most I've seen in an entire day is about… five, maybe six people that bought something? Most of it is delivery, and even then that's hardly anything. This place really shouldn't have enough income to keep going, but whoever owns it either got a great deal on the building and products, or they've got enough money to waste. At this point, I'm thinking both." Yugao stated, leaning against a wall, having done her part an hour ago.

"There was actually a point a few months ago where we didn't have a single purchase for three weeks. Oh, and since I'm on it, at the end of every day we make sure to record the amount of sales there were. After about twenty sales, we check to see if anything needs to be restocked if no one tells us we're out of anything." Tenten added.

"And how many times has that happened since you started working here?" He asked, mainly just to get an idea of how frequently people even bought anything. Tenten simply held up four fingers. "Well, damn. Guess it wouldn't be bad to miss an escort mission to watch over the place. Hell, why doesn't she just work here? Sounds perfect for her." Yugao motioned to a sign on the wall she was leaning on. It read 'No dango allow'.

"When it started, she would sit around eating dango all day. Unfortunately her habit of throwing the skewers made one unfortunate customer lose an eye. The owner covered for her, but after that day, we saw that this sign was put up. Now she just shows up when she feels like it or when she has to." She explained. Yoichi could only nod. Sounded like the Anko he knew alright.

"Since I'm going to be working with the two of you, why don't you tell me about yourselves? I'm not too sure what you know about me, but it's probably a lot more than you two could tell me by the end of the day." He suggested. Tenten was the first to speak.

"Well, there isn't too much more about me. I'm good with sealing, so I help Yugao out if she needs a hand. I do know a lot about weapons, so feel free to come to me if you need any advice on how to use one!" She said, not entirely sure what to say. Yugao followed up.

"I'm part of the Anbu, but because of how calm things have been over the last couple years, many of the active members like myself have been put on reserve. I'm proficient in kenjutsu, storage fuinjutsu, and I'm also a sensor. I occasionally will be called on for a mission, but as I said, with how calm things have been, that's been a rarity." She tells him. Yoichi nods in acknowledgement, just as Tenten leans in to his ear.

"Remember the proctor from the genin exams about two years ago? The one that coughed a lot? She used to date him." Despite how quiet she was trying to be, the glare from Yugao told them she could hear her.

"Hayate and I were… very close, true, but like a lot of relationships, we rushed things a bit too quickly. While we had a lot in common as shinobi, we had very different opinions when it came to more private matters. I moved in with him for about a month and we decided things weren't going to work out as we thought, but we still talk and train together. Despite how our relationship was at one point, we've still remained good friends for the past year." Yoichi nodded, know full well what she meant. That's what he had been fearing with his own relationships.

"Speaking of which," Yugao continued after glancing to a mounted clock. "I need to leave for a meeting that was announced this morning for Anbu on reserve. Considering the suddenness, I suspect it has to do with yesterday's events. I trust the two of you can handle the rest." She said, both of the younger shinobi nodding. After logging her time, Yugao left, leaving Yoichi and Tenten alone.

"So, I guess we can start by having you show me the different products." He said after a few moments of silence. Tenten had distracted herself with her thoughts, snapping out of it when she heard him speak, but immediately misunderstood what he meant, eyes widening and her face turning bright red.

"Sh-show you? But, we hardly know each other, and we're supposed to be working, and someone might come in and see, and, and, and…" She stammered, completely flustered as she fidgeted in place. Yoichi blinked, wondering what she was talking about, just about to correct her until he remembered something Anko had told him just the previous day. He was the most sought after guy because of what the girls had been saying about him. They most likely talked about him here. From that guess and Tenten's reaction, he could conclude that she was interested in him. Well, there was only one way to find out.

"You don't have to worry about that. This can be a way for us to get to know one another. Besides, I don't think anyone would be too worried if we 'accidentally' turned the sign out front around." He said, leaning in to whisper into her ear, running one finger along her shoulders and down her arm, watching as she visibly shuddered, biting her lower lip.

"But, I don't, maybe, you know, I'm not…" She stumbled over her words, not sure what to say as she never expected to be in this sort of situation. To her relief, he would eventually pull back, chuckling lightly as he began to walk around.

"I'll just take a look around and see for myself then." He says, leaving her to move over to the counter to lean on, taking a moment to calm down and catch her breath. She had heard stories at what a simple touch could do to a woman, and it might have just been her own fault for thinking the wrong way at first, but just from how his finger moved across her skin… she couldn't help but shudder again. Working there suddenly became a bit worrisome… and a lot more interesting.

"Feel free to ask for more!" Yoichi called from down one aisle just as she finished getting back onto her feet.

"Maybe if you promise not to use chakra next time!" She countered back with a huff.

"Well, seems you are interested in more. That's all I had to hear." He said before disappearing somewhere she couldn't see. It took her a moment to realize what he was saying, blushing once again. Before she could respond, the front door opened as Ino walked in.

"Hey Tenten, thought I'd stop by after work to see if you've heard anything new recently. Looks like that door's finally been replaced." She said, pausing as she noticed the flushed expression on the other girl's face. "Something happen?" She asked, Tenten taking a moment to recompose herself.

"Oh, nothing at all! No one's come by, either, so nothing new to tell you." She said a bit hurriedly, Ino raising an eyebrow but nodding.

"Alright. Just you today?" Before Tenten could answer that, someone else would.

"No, I'm here too. Just got a bit bored and started walking around. Glad to see you again, Ino." Tenten slowly turned to see… Yugao walking over to them. She gave Ino a polite nod as she moved over to the wall behind the counter, leaning against it while also conveniently covering up their time sheet.

"Hey Yugao, glad to see you as well! Anything new with you?" The blonde asked, 'Yugao' shaking her head in response. "Nothing ever seems to happen here anymore." She said with a small sigh. "But, I've got something to tell you! Yesterday, I finally told Yoichi about how me and the other girls are fine with him doing whatever he wants. I had to flat out tell him, because that boy cannot take a single hint, but we hardly see him! Every moment we get with him is just… great! We just want to make sure to make the most of it, you know?" She said, Tenten nervously glancing to 'Yugao' before nodding.

"Yeah, you do always talk about him like you really care for him." She replies.

"You really should take a moment to talk with him. I have a feeling he'd really like you. Plus, he could really help out with that secret of yours~" Ino said with a teasing grin, leaning in towards Tenten who moved back a bit, holding her hands up.

"Okay, okay! I'll at least think about it." She says, if only to not get Ino to pursue the topic further, but thankfully 'Yugao' would change it… even though it wasn't the best topic to move to.

"I know I've only heard about this Yoichi from what you and the others have said, but I just can't tell why you wouldn't want him to know about the shop." Tenten paled a bit, hoping that Ino wouldn't get suspicious at all, but the other girl seemed to take it as a normal question.

"It's the same reason we don't buy any of the toys anymore. While he was gone, they were enough when we needed them, but we know Yoichi enough that if he got his hands on some of these things, he'll be resourceful enough to make us never want to leave the house. Especially since he's hardly left since he came back, and whenever he leaves the house he gets into some sort of trouble." Ino states casually. Tenten let out a breath she ddn't know she was holding, only for 'Yugao' to ask an even more suspicious question.

"Anko came by earlier saying she needed an assistant manager for here since she's hardly around and most of the workers are here part time. Just out of curiosity, what would you and the others do if he were to take that position for whatever reason?" That was certainly a both vague and specific question that made Ino blink as she took a moment to think.

"I'm… not really sure. That's a bit of a weird question, coming from you, Yugao. No offense, of course. But, if I were to give an honest answer… We'd probably just bend over and accept it. I mean, if he knows about this place, _and_ he's working here? Not much else we can do. Hell, some of use my work here more often in that case. I guess it wouldn't be that bad, but we just want to play things safe until we can handle him by himself, before adding anything else into the mix." She said, before glancing to a clock to see the time. "I would love to talk more, but I just remembered I need to stop by my parents' place to talk with them a bit. Hope Yoichi doesn't die of boredom before anyone gets home. See you gals later!" She says before leaving, Tenten letting out a bigger breath she didn't notice she had been holding.

"That was close… I don't want to know what she'd do to me if she learned I mistakenly told you their secret…" She said for a moment before turning to 'Yugao', who was currently patting 'her' chest. "What are you doing now?" She asked, making the other stop and look to her.

"It's been a while since I've done a transformation. Turns out I can look pretty accurate to a girl that I've touched, even if they've just accidentally brushed against me. These uniforms are a lot stiffer than they look. I'm surprised she can casually wear this around." 'Yugao' replied before puffing into smoke, Yoichi standing in her place when it dissipated.

"Not sure I needed to know that. Anyways, it's pretty rude to disguise yourself as someone else, just to listen in on a conversation." Tenten crossed her arms, looking at him disapprovingly, but he just tilted his head.

"But… we're shinobi. That's literally among the basics for gathering information. Besides, it's not like she said too much I didn't already know. I mean, after walking around briefly, I've already got plenty ideas for each of them. Oh, I see, it has to do with Ino letting it slip you had a secret, isn't it?" He asked, stepping a bit closer to her. Tenten's face flushed red once again as she held her hands up, taking a step back.

"Secret? What secret? I don't know what you're talking about! Oh, would you look at the time, I have to, uh, meet with Lee and Gai for pushups! You can handle this on your own, right?" She said, Yoichi laughing at her reaction.

"Relax, I'm just teasing you. Besides, would you really want to see what would happen if you left me here? Someone who's proficient in fuinjutsu and injutsu, and can tamper with some of these items that use seals for things like vibration?" When he put it that way, part of her was torn between wanting to see it and not. Taking a deep breath and letting it out as a sigh, she scowled at him.

"You're not going to make it easy working here, you know." She said, Yoichi shrugging as he leaned against the counter.

"Hey, you want me to stop teasing you, just tell me. Just don't complain to Anko about sexual harassment. Knowing her, she might join in. And unlike me, she doesn't stop in public." While he was right, he was just bluffing. Even Tenten could tell, but she also knew he was right. Anko is Anko after all.

"Alright, fine, whatever. Let's just go over the things you should know while working here." She said, Yoichi letting out a small chuckle as she didn't even tell him to stop teasing.

* * *

When everything was said and done and they closed up shop for the day, Tenten telling him to work out a schedule with Anko (even though here was doubt she'd even give him one), and a bit more teasing, Yoichi went on home for a nice end to the day. Well, it would have been one if he wasn't hit by a blast of cold air when he opened the front door.

Just to make sure he wasn't imagining things, he closed the door while still outside. The temperature was nice as always for this time of year. Opening the door again, it was like winter. Groaning to himself, not being a fan of the cold, he walked in to find the cause of this.

"What's going on? Why's the house so cold?" He asked, walking into the main room to see their usual circle of couches pushed back into a larger circle, surrounding a large, knee-high table that most of the girls were sat at, wearing what seemed to be clothes one would wear to sleep on a cold night. All of them were tucked under a thick blanket that lined the table, sitting on a cushioned seat that ran around the foot of the table.

"Our kotatsu came in, so we're trying it out! You should try it, too, it's so warm!" Naruko piped up with a very pleased expression on her face. Unlike the rest, she had slid fully under the futon, her head being the only thing poking out from it, looking like she was about to fall asleep.

"Why is it so cold though? HOW is it so cold?" He asked, definitely tempted to join, but wanting answers as well.

"Calm down, shithead, we just turned the temperature down as low as it could go. If we tried it out at a regular temperature, it'd be a fucking sauna. Go put something warm on and then come back and tell us where the hell you've been." Tayuya said, Yoichi sighing and doing just that. He didn't even know air conditioning could be so cold.

A few minutes later, Yoichi would be sat at the Kotatsu under the futon as well, wearing a dark blue, long sleeved shirt with grey sweatpants, since those were all he could find. Maybe he should have gone shopping that day. Naruko made her way beneath the table over to him, poking her head out to rest her head in his lap, really looking like she was enjoying herself as she giggled giddily, Yoichi gently rubbing her head.

"You really like this, don't you?" He asked, getting a nod from her before nuzzling into his hand.

"Yup! I couldn't afford a fancy heated one like this when I was in my apartment. This is tons better! Can we just keep it out?" She asks, looking up at him. Before he could answer, Tayuya who had moved beside him spoke up first.

"No, it's too damn expensive to keep the temperature low enough to make this thing comfortable, and it takes up so much room. We've had to custom order this fucking thing to seat twenty-four people at any given time. And that's only because you wanted to make sure people could sleep under it!" She said, Naruko pouting at her before looking back up at Yoichi with puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Master?" She asked sweetly. Yoichi felt himself begin to sweat under the pressure, glancing to Tayuya who was giving him a stern look, as if to say 'you know what to do'. Glancing around the table he saw… none of the other girls seemed to care. Temari, Satsuki, and Ryuzetsu were all reading, Kin had left to get started on dinner, and Konan who had taken a seat on his other side was teaching Hinata how to fold a paper flower like the one she wore in her hair.

"Well, we can't keep the temperature low, but I don't see the harm in keeping it out for a while. If it becomes a problem, then we can store it away until it gets cold out." He said, picking his words carefully to find a compromise. Thankfully, that seemed to work well between the two, allowing him to let out a sigh of relief.

"So, the fuck have you been up to? I was the only one here when I got back, and if you had been out for another damn hour, we were going to hunt you down for disappearing again." Tayuya said as she took a sip of hot tea Kin had made for everyone to drink.

"I got a job." The reaction he got was certainly not what he was expecting. In fact, it was a bit too much. Tayuya did a spit take, Naruko tried jumping up in surprise only to hit the table above her, Konan accidentally ripped part of the paper she was folding, Hinata almost fainted, Temari dropped her book, there was a large clanging sound of something metal hitting the floor from the kitchen, Ryuzetsu looked around trying to figure out why the others were surprised, and Satsuki blinked before going back to her book. "It's not that big of a deal."

"Yes it fucking is! You do almost nothing, and suddenly you have a job? You don't even need one! Where the hell would you work anyways? We know you damn well enough to know you would only take a job if it required as little fucking effort as possible!" Tayuya exclaimed, always the one to voice what most of the others were thinking, albeit in a louder and cruder way. Not that anyone minded anymore.

"I know, this job is just perfect. I'd tell you, but I'd also like to wait for Ino to get back because I do like to avoid repeating things." He said, sliding out from the futon to stand up to let Naruko be less confined under the table from the semi-tight fit there already was.

"Wait for me to get back for what? And why is it so cold in here?" The platinum blonde said as she entered, having just caught the tail end of the conversation, hugging herself to keep warm.

"It's cold because we're trying out the kotatsu, and Yoichi just told us that he has a fucking job and he wouldn't tell us where until you got back. Guess you're spilling it now, shithead." Tayuya said, getting up as well to glare at him with her hands on her hips. Hearing that, Ino, blinked in surprise before crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow, also looking to him.

"Well, go on ahead." She said, everyone's attention turned to him.

"You see, the another reason I waited for you to get back was to let you know that Yugao had to leave early for a meeting before you got off work." He said casually. No one had any idea what he meant by that. Except for Ino who took a full two seconds before things clicked in her head.

"You son of a bitch… I knew that Yugao would never ask something like that out of nowhere!" She said, the others looking to her for an explanation as Yoichi looked like he was trying to hold back from laughing. "If he's implying what I think he is, then Anko gave him a job as the assistant manager at the Rumor Mill." Ino told them. Not able to hold back any longer, Yoichi couldn't help but burst out laughing.

He would begin laughing so hard that he missed the various reactions from the other girls to that news, finding the situation a bit too funny for what it was. After their initial shock, the girls simply waited for his little laughing fit to end to get more information from him, but their annoyance from it quickly began to turn to worry.

Yoichi didn't seem like he would be stopping anytime soon, falling onto his knees and clutching his stomach with one arm, not even sure why he couldn't stop laughing. It was when he noticed a pain in his chest did pure terror wash over him, his arm moving up from his stomach to clutch at his chest, looking down to see a dark miasma spewing from his seal.

He tried to move, to tell the girls to get away from him, anything, but nothing he did seem to work. All he could do was laugh at absolutely nothing as the miasma surrounded him, the girls watching in horror as it closed around him, the laughing abruptly stopping as a black, swirling mass took the place of where Yoichi had been.

Too distracted by the events, no one would see the figure watching from the window before disappearing into the growing dark outside.

* * *

Author's Note

Yoichi's just having a really bad month, isn't he? Yes, more plot and no smut, but I need to tie up a few loose ends of the story that I think a few people might have been wondering about for some time now. The smut parts are fun to write, sure, but I'm also having fun with the non-smut parts a bit more, which is why they're a bit more prevalent. Hopefully this doesn't contradict anything I said in the beginning, because I am very tired and lazy at the time of writing this. What might you expect in the next chapter, though? The return of Lily.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	55. What Makes A Demon?

Author's Note

So! I'm doing a bit of a thing so that I don't have to keep bringing up how I'm not sure how people are enjoying the story. On my page, you can find a poll with four choices that will help me see the general opinion of you, the readers. The four choices I put up are more smut and less plot, a bit more smut and less plot, to just continue as I am, and the last one is just to express annoyance on not having enough smut.

I don't believe you will be able to change votes after submitting, so if this goes well, I'll just put out another every three to five chapters. This is to help me know how you all are enjoying the story, what I can do to help keep it enjoyable, and I won't be asking for feedback on how I'm doing anymore! So that will clear out ANs of those kinds of questions. I do want to do my best for everyone who's enjoying the story, so whatever results are in the lead I will lean towards, but still keep in mind what others request.

That's all I've got to say, and I'll keep an eye on the poll to see how well this idea works!

Desdelor97: Glad to see you're enjoying them still!

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 55: What Makes A Demon?

"Onii-sama, it's time to get up~!" A sickly sweet voice sang, Yoichi coming to his senses after being engulfed in that miasma. Opening his eyes to see a familiar room, it didn't take more than a moment to realize he was once again in his mindscape. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lily rocking back and forth on her heels, watching him as he slowly sat up from laying down on the replica bed.

He felt incredibly weak. Whether this was his real body somehow pulled into his own mind or just a representation of him, everything still seemed so real. He quickly went over his options of what to do, remembering how his previous encounter with her ended. He had believed he imagined it all, but right now the answer was a paradox of being both true and false.

"Why did you bring me back here?" He asked, glaring at the innocent looking child, knowing full well it was simply a disguise.

"Lily didn't bring you back. If Lily could do that, she would have brought you back when you left last time!" She said, a bright, carefree smile on her face.

"Then why am I here?" He asked, making her giggle in return.

"Lily could tell you, but you have to guess right first!" She said, angering Yoichi who just wanted to get out of here.

"I don't have time for your games, demon! Answer me!" He shouted at her. That seemed to do the trick as the fake warmness and happiness she was showing melted away and stopped rocking on her feet. She gave him a dully, expressionless look, her mouth in a slight frown.

"You are a fool to be making such demands." Her voice changed as well, becoming a combination of Lily's voice and what he could recall as Lilith's voice. Despite the shift in her attitude, Yoichi didn't seem to care at all.

"I'm not afraid of you, you can't harm me. You can't do anything but try to torment me. Just let me leave, I don't want anything to do with you, my grandfather, or whatever you're planning to do to bring back Sakata." He told her, finding the strength to stand up and stare her down. She didn't even flinch.

"If that is what you desire, then so be it. However…" Of course there had to be a catch. With a motion of her arm, she gestured to the other side of the room. Looking over, Yoichi saw the red-haired woman from before, except there was a great noticeable difference.

While last time she seemed to be several years older than him, she seemed to have regressed to be about his own age. Her body was in an even worse shape, looking as if she was on the brink of death from how pale her skin was. She didn't say a word, staring distantly in their general direction, not moving. Despite not knowing her, he knew she didn't deserve this kind of treatment, moving over beside her to examine her.

"There has been much work done with her. After the failed attempt at retrieving her from you, there is little choice in what to do. Her time is running out. Should you leave, she will die." Yoichi tried to get the girl's attention, but she didn't respond. Not even blinking. The only thing that told him she was still alive was her pulse.

"What have you done to her? How could you have done this? You shouldn't have any power here!" He exclaimed as he looked back to her.

"You prove once again you are a fool by assuming this to be my prison. I am limited only in that I cannot leave or affect your body directly. I choose to stay to feed off the emotions around you. Even now, I can freely communicate with my siblings on our plan that the rest of your family obediently follows. You underestimate your heritage, as everything was planned out centuries ago. Even your birth as your mother made your father believe in her, solely to birth a child that is half man, half demon." Yoichi felt a wave of dread wash over him. His mother, who had still yet to meet… was she the enemy as well?

"That… that doesn't answer my question! What does she have to do with any of this? She's innocent!" While he had several questions, he felt as if he had to focus on the most pressing matter first.

"You say that not knowing who she really is. You see, this is what you know as the Kyubi. She was formerly only part of the original, but with the disappearance of her other half, she has become the true Kyubi." Yoichi looked back down at the girl before back to the demon, one hand balling into a fist.

"Impossible. I would have become a jinchuriki if she was. Besides, my power may be negated, but I can still use enough chakra to tell she's human. I would be able to tell if she wasn't, I've dealt with something like that before." The demon tilted her head.

"How little you understand… My siblings and I are true demons. We are not limited by your restraints of reality. With the power we've all gained of the past several centuries, we have become gods compared to you humans. Our powers can defy all you know about the world. We learned of the Kyubi's fate fifteen years ago and waited for our time to seize her. Your father's last role in our plan was to be a distraction as we released the Fourth Hokage from the Shikigami's grasp to unseal her from him and take her back for her power. However, despite my sibling's efforts, as long as her other half existed, there was little they could do." Yoichi thought over those words before realizing hit him.

"Wait, that day with Naruto when Naruko appeared in his place…" The demon nodded.

"You unintentionally helped our plan. You allowed me to loosen its seal enough for my siblings to locate and get rid of that half. However, we also gained the attention of the spirit of Hagoromo, the one you know as the Sage of Six Paths. That boy along with the other you called Sasuke were his descendants. Should they grow older, they might have been able to stop us. In order to prevent that, my siblings used their power to replace them with a female version of themselves, all so that you may take them as your slaves to use that power to help our cause." Yoichi felt another wave of dread wash over him. That truly was all his fault.

"What… what else?" Whether he was asking what else was his fault or what else she would tell him, he couldn't say at that point.

"With the removal of the Kyubi's other half, my siblings were finally able to subdue the beast, becoming constricted into a human form and stripped of its memories, allowing it to be used as the vessel for my siblings and I to use in our father's revival. We only had to keep her hidden until she was needed, which would have been another problem if you hadn't stumbled upon that pond and fell in. The seal to store that power was the perfect chance to seal her within you. Because of how she has been forced into this form, she could not make you a jinchuriki, as she has been reduced to a human with immense power… and now no purpose." Yoichi shot to his feet.

"You just said she was to be used as a vessel, and now she has no purpose? All of that trouble you've gone through is just a waste now after using me and who knows how many others!" He shouted, the demon once again not flinching.

"Because of the failed retrieval, we had planned on launching a larger assault to obtain her, but were told of another being of immense power that would not only help Sakata return, but would make him a god as well. That brings me to tell you the purpose of our meeting. While we need you as part of the plan, you seem set on not helping us. Despite that, she may not be needed, but she doesn't need to die. If you wish to save her, you may take her from here." With that, she calmly walks to the room's door, opening it to leave, only to find herself pinned against a wall, half a foot above the ground, by a hand around her neck belonging to a furious Yoichi.

"How… how dare you… Who do you think you are!? To use her intending to have her as a sacrifice, yet suddenly willing to let her go now that she's not needed!? Is that how you treat everyone else!? I'm guessing so, since it seems my mother never even loved my father to use him for some fucking plan!" Despite how she had been previously carrying herself, Yoichi realized that she was genuinely struggling against him, her hands grabbing at his arm to pry him off to breath, yet failing. The most shocking part was when he looked into her eyes, and saw pure terror in her. Like she was afraid he was going to kill her.

This completely caught Yoichi off guard to the point where he had to take a few steps back, dropping her to the floor, where she fell to her knees, coughing.

"I… I don't understand. Why? Why are you afraid? Is this some sort of trick?" His surprise was met with anger that she was trying to manipulate him, but that seemed to fade as she got up, rubbing her neck as she looked at him. Suddenly, he didn't see demon disguised as a girl. She was simply a girl who had felt like she had almost died.

She wouldn't respond, simply standing there a few moments before hurrying out the door which slammed shut behind her. Yoichi tried to go after her, but the doorknob wouldn't budge, as if it was a prop attached to it. Banging one fist on the door in frustration, he took a moment to think things over before remembering the Kyubi's condition. Moving back to her side, slid her hands underneath her to pick her up, ignoring the fact she was naked.

"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine." He said before noticing the room around them was dissolving into darkness. "I think." He murmured, pulling her close and closing his eyes as they were engulfed in darkness.

"Yoichi!" He heard a few moments later, looking up to see the girls looking at him, as well as several others including Jiraiya, Tsunade, and the First and Second Hokages.

"What happened?"

"Are you okay?"

"Who's the girl?"

He was immediately bombarded with questions from several people, sighing as he stood up.

"I'm fine. I'll explain things, but first, she needs help." He said, looking down at the girl in his arms who was clinging to him.

* * *

"You should get some rest. You've been up all night."

"Why don't you?"

"We're dead." Yoichi sighed, running his hands over his face, the sun's morning light flowing in through the hospital room's windows. Tobirama and Hashirama had decided to watch over him as he sat beside the girl's bedside.

"It's just… none of this makes sense anymore. Why would she be afraid? Why would she do all of that just to let me save her, even after all they've done?" The previous Hokage frowned, not sure how to answer after Yoichi explained everything he was told and what had happened. "Any thoughts? I could use a bit of that Hokage wisdom I've been told about. Why would a demon do something like this?"

"It's true that things are a bit… peculiar, but if we were to assume that this isn't some sort of trick, then the best conclusion that I can come to is… maybe they aren't evil just because they're demons." Tobirama said, his brother nodding in agreement.

"If we were to think of them as humans, then from what we know, all they are trying to accomplish is bring their father back to life, while trying to avoid harming as many innocent lives as possible. They may truly be doing the best they can do to avoid interfering with others." Yoichi thought that over a moment.

"I understand, but in the end, they're still demons. And Sakata was killed for a reason, so he must have been a large enough threat that had to be dealt with." Hashirama smirked and cupped his chin.

"I wonder how true that is… history does tend to favor the victor. If Madara had defeated me instead of the other way around, who would have been considered evil? We were both fighting for our own beliefs, and seems we still are to this day." He ended by letting out a hearty laugh as he looked back on his memories from when he was alive, making his brother sigh. Before Yoichi could think about responding, the girl on the bed stirred, sitting up and groaning as she brought one hand to her head.

"Where… where am I?" She mumbled as if waking up from a long sleep.

"Don't worry, you're safe. You were in a bad condition, just take it easy." He told her, making her slowly turn her head to look at him. However, the reaction he got from her was not one he was expecting.

"'Safe'? 'Take it easy'? Do you not know who I am? I am the all-powerful Kyubi! You should be cowering before me, you puny human!" She exclaimed, crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him. Yoichi couldn't help but blink.

"Okay, one, rude. Two, you're human as well. Thirdly, how do you remember that? I was told you lost your memory." She looked down to look at her body, clad in only a hospital gown, before turning her head and lifting her nose into the air as she huffed.

"Yet another foolish human it seems. How little you know. Where would you even get such information from?" Yoichi was starting to regret staying up all night. He hadn't noticed until now, but she looked completely fine compare to how she had been the previous night.

"A demon disguised as a human girl who called herself Lily told me that her siblings did this to you to use you as a vessel to revive their father. Would that ring any bells?" She glanced briefly at him.

"You are surely mistaken. I was rescued by these 'demons' who asked for my assistance in return for being granted a form that would allow me to roam freely without fear of being sealed or controlled once again. However, that was impossible to do so as I was only the Yin half, but they found a way to accomplish that. My memories were lost in the process of giving me this form, and I was able to regain them thanks to who I believe is the same Lily you must be referring to." Wait, what? Was everything Lily told him a lie then?

"Alright, several more questions. Why were you so hurt? What did you help them with? What do you know about Lily and her siblings? Why would you choose this to be your form?" So many questions he wanted to know, but it seemed things wouldn't be easy as she looked at him directly, quirking an eyebrow.

"You dare demand answers from me, without so much as an offering? And you called me rude. If I were used to this body, you would no longer be in my sight, let alone this building." Yoichi let out a mental groan, sighing out loud.

"Alright, fine. What sort of offering would you want?" He asked, deciding to play along as long as he got his answers.

"I desire to taste the confectionery you humans call 'pudding'. Bring some to me, and I _may_ answer your questions." For a moment, he just stared at her.

"…Pudding. You want pudding." She gave him a single, stern nod, making him sigh once again. "I don't even think anyone sells pudding this early." He muttered.

"Until I get it, I have no reason to answer any more of your questions." With another heavy sigh, he looked behind him at the First and Second Hokages who were obviously amused watching the exchange.

"Maybe a bit of help?" Noticing the other two men, she immediately recognized the First, glaring at him.

"I know you. You freed me from that accursed man's power, only to seal me inside that woman. Hashirama Senju, if I recall. Because of you and that man, I've had to resort to becoming one of you in order to stay free. I should kill you where you stand for what you did to me." Hashirama sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, sorry to say that someone already beat you to that. But if it's any consolidation, I only did what I thought was best for the village." She simply huffed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, yes, you humans and your excuses." Tobirama had a thought, however.

"Yoichi, do you remember how she was sealed inside you? If she really can't be sealed in this form, then how did they accomplish such a feat?" Yoichi shrugged.

"The sealing process was long and incredibly painful. I was knocked out for most of it and sore for a week afterwards. There was plenty of time for them to seal her inside me, but how they did so is a good question…" He turned to the Kyubi as if expecting her to answer. It ddn't go unnoticed by her, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Pudding." That was all she had to say to get across that she wasn't going to cooperate until she got what she wanted. With a groan, he got up, leaving the dead Hokage to look after her while he went out to search for some.

* * *

"Will you answer my questions now?" Yoichi tiredly asked as the Kyubi, who had decided that they were to refer to her as 'Kura' from now on, happily ate a slice of cake. It was now the afternoon, and she continuously asked for more sweets, her hospital bed littered with trash.

"Hm?" she stopped to look at him, completely forgetting the purpose of all of this for a moment. "Ah, right." She said dryly as she remembered, sighing as she put the slice of cake aside. "You've done an adequate job as a servant. Very well, you may ask me whatever you'd like, and I will decide if it is worth answering." Yoichi felt his eye twitch at being called a servant, but he was too tired to argue.

"You said you were given this body in exchange for helping the demons. What can you tell us about this deal?" He asked, at least glad she was willing to talk.

"They simply wanted for me to lend them a miniscule portion of my power. In exchange, they would use it to create a body that would allow me to be free from being controlled and being sealed, as well as keeping my immortality. I could hardly refuse such an offer, even if it meant having the body of a human. It's only temporary though, until my power returns. Then I will be able to be whatever form I wish. Other than being weakened temporarily, since I acquired an actual brain instead of being a mass of sentient chakra, I had to live through my memories to keep them. Admittedly, it was a very… strenuous process. Lily helped me from hurting myself by any means necessary, even when there were a few times I believed she was trying to hurt me." Well, that explained the first time he met her.

"And is there any particular reason why you chose this form specifically?" Kura raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"It was produced in part from my memories, based off of my previous hosts. I didn't pick it out myself, the 'demons' as you continue to call them did so, telling me that I would be treated like royalty, as I deserve." Seems she didn't really understand that they meant it came from her looks entirely. Yoichi would be lying if he wasn't tempted to feel her skin against his… Shaking his head from those thoughts to focus on the task on hand, he thought back on what she said earlier to see what else needed to be cleared up.

"What do you know about them exactly?" He asked, referring to Sakata's offspring one again, this time without just calling them demons.

"Nothing, other than the fact that they have immense power to defy reality, but at the same time are incredibly limited. In what ways, I wouldn't be able to tell you as I wasn't able to find out. They do carry the same resentment to humans I do, which is part of the reason we agreed to help each other." She seemed to be annoyed Yoichi still had questions, wanting to get back to her cake.

"If you don't like humans, why are you answering me and not killing me?" It was mainly curiosity into why she was acting this way.

"For one, I still need to regain my strength. Secondly, even if you tried to do anything to me, you would fail. You humans are insects compared to myself, so I'm simply humoring you. Finally, I have been told of someone who is only half human and is said to be an expert in pleasing others. I wish to see how true this is, and possible make him my servant to attend to me. Would you have heard of him? He goes by the name Yoichi Sakata." At that, he couldn't help but groan, leaning back in his chair and hang his head over the back.

"Well, you're looking right at him." Hashirama said, pointing to the boy, making Kura blink.

"Oh. So far, I'm not impressed." That's when Yoichi decided to just let his exhaustion take over him, promptly passing out to rest.

* * *

Author's Note

Alright! So! I have plans for sexytimes in the next chapter! I just don't know who. Three new girls, on top of the eight already available. I'll have it decided by the next chapter. Don't forget to check the poll on my profile page to help shape the future of the story! I just want to see how people are feeling, and wanting to help everyone enjoy the story more.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	56. The Tired Teenager's Tirade

Author's Note

So, where have I been? In front of my computer. Why haven't I uploaded a new chapter in a month? Harder to answer. I mainly wanted to take time to get more inspiration, as well as read over what I've written so far back to myself. Terrible idea since I'm the most biased person who could have looked over my story for feedback. Then, for some reason, when I got to actually working on the story, every time, and I literally mean every time I would try working on it, I would fall asleep. I would write maybe 400 words, fall asleep, then when I woke up, I would have a completely different idea on how to approach the chapter. But alas, it's finally done! And I'm going to work more on listening to the feedback I've been getting while doing my best to stay with my main vision. And, to top it off, after this chapter, I'm going to focus even harder on what I had originally intended for this story to be rather than the mess it's becoming. Or become.

Desdelor97: Glad you enjoyed!

Jecko: I will admit, I rushed the last chapter a bit too much and could have done that a better way, but I was just feeling lazy.

Kurogano Yokaze: I was rushing through the questions and completely missed that one, but I will make sure to touch on that this chapter. As for the plot hole, I have been a bit vague on the Sakata clan outside of Yoichi, but that was on purpose. They're supposed to be a clan that takes the role of a ninja more seriously, hence why they stay separated from villages and why they're mostly only heard of and not in any history. They do have to keep their main goal a secret after all. I had meant to insinuate that when they had Yoichi's father killed, they used that as a distraction to use the Shinigami's mask to release Minato and then take the Kyubi. They simply killed him as a diversion so that they would keep the village secured in case of another attack, leaving them able to go to the Uzumaki storage temple on the outskirts. But, to keep you thinking, how would they have known about the mask in the first place?

HaxedFTW: I had thought that when re-reading the story as a whole, but I simply passed it off saying that it was pacing. Having you point it out definitely shows that I was just being a fool. I do hope you stick around and see what I have planned for the new future of the story.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 56: The Tired Teenager's Tirade

"I don't think you realize how stressful it is being around you." Ino said to Yoichi, looking down at him with her arms crossed. He was currently laid across his favorite couch, more accurately sprawled across, with one arm over his head, hiding his eyes from the light.

While he did pass out, it didn't last long as Kura found it rude for him to be asleep in front her. After multiple attempts to get some rest, only for him to be denied, he got fed up and left her with the undead Hokage.

"Inooooo, not right now. I just want to get some sleep." He groaned, hearing a few snickers in the room.

"You can sleep when you're dead. Now get up, you're not going to spend the entire day sleeping. You've got work to do." Yoichi waved one hand dismissively.

"I can't, I'm dead." Rolling her eyes, Ino grabbed his arm and yanked him off the couch and onto the floor. Putting him on his back, she straddled him, holding him down as she leaned down and kissed him.

The sudden turn of events caught Yoichi off guard, hardly noticing as she used her tongue to open up his lips, slipping something into his mouth, then breaking the kiss, quickly covering his mouth with one hand.

"Eat it." She told him. After a moment of contemplation, he did so despite not knowing what it was. From the first bite the answer immediately came to him. Quickly swallowing it down, she got off of him, Yoichi sitting up with a groan.

"Okay, one, you know I'm going to get to back for that. Two, what is so important I need to do that you have to give me a ration pellet? I'm going to go another day without sleep!" He said, feeling his exhaustion slowly begin to fade away.

"You'll be fine, Sakura's made her own that only help for a few hours. You'll be able to go to bed like usual and sleep until noon tomorrow. And like I said, you've got work to do. You know, that job of yours?" She said, a hint of annoyance in her voice telling him that she and possibly others weren't too happy about the news he gave them last night. However, before he could answer, another voice behind Ino spoke up.

"He doesn't have to go if he doesn't want to. Like the rest of you, he doesn't have a work schedule. He's just the one that's supposed to be there if no one else shows up, and if anything happens, he's responsible whether he was there or not. Besides, today's Monday right? You know what, since I hate Mondays, I'll make it a day off." Looking behind the blonde, Yoichi blinked as he saw Anko along with Tayuya and Kin where the three had been watching the exchange between him and Ino.

"Can you even make a decision like that? I mean, you're just the manager. Won't the owner get mad?" Kin asked, Anko shrugging.

"They just pay for everything, I'm the real person who calls the shots. They want to keep themselves anonymous after all." That answer seemed to satisfy Kin.

"What're you doing here?" Yoichi asked towards Anko, not really bother but curious as to the visit.

"Lunch!" She said, a bit excitedly. Though that only brought up the question of why she was there for lunch. Thankfully, Ino quickly cleared things up.

"The four of us got back from Orochimaru's interrogation. My father thought it was a good opportunity for me to test a few techniques on his subordinate while the three of them 'helped' with Orochimaru. I don't know what they did or tried to do, but apparently they're no longer to be allowed in the same building as him for now." At that, he blinked again, looking back to the others.

"The fucker needs to pay for what he's done. I don't regret a damn thing. If he can at least get these shitty cursed seals off, we might consider torturing him for four and a half months instead of five before killing him." Tayuya said, looking fairly grumpy. Kin and Anko nodded in agreement.

"I see…" Yoichi said before looking back to Ino. "So, what was the point of the ration pellet again?" He asked, crossing his arms as he looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"You need to be more productive instead of sitting around all day. If you don't have work, I'm sure there's plenty of paperwork in your study to catch up on that you've been neglecting. I'd offer to help, I'm in charge of keeping my eye on these three to make sure they don't sneak back to the interrogation." She said, looking back at him. They stared at each other for several moments in silence before Yoichi eventually sighed and got up.

"Alright, fine. If you need me, I'll be in the study. But don't think I'm going to just let this slide." He said before walking out to the study, a look of irritation written all over his face.

"You sure that was a good idea, blondie? I think that's the closest I've seen to him being pissed off." Anko asked when Yoichi closed the door with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"It'll be fine, he won't be mad for long. Besides, what could he possibly do to 'get back' at me?" Ino replied a bit flippantly. It didn't take long for the others to come up with several ideas.

* * *

There have been many times Yoichi reconsidered his decision to be a shinobi. Most of those times involved when he had to go without one of the most precious commodities for a long period of time. That commodity, of course, being sleep. This was currently the longest time he had gone without sleep, approaching close to thirty-six hours by now.

This would be a heavy toll on his mind. Despite having some paperwork as Ino said, it was hard to process what he read, just skimming through everything to find the simplest parts. It would only take an hour of mostly silence before his mind would begin to play tricks on him.

 _You wouldn't be having this problem if you kept them in their place._ Looking up from his work and glancing around the study to find the source of the voice, he wouldn't find anyone, let alone the door open. Since the study was soundproofed like most other rooms, it would have had to come from inside. Realizing it was just in his head, he let out a sigh, sitting back in his chair.

"Ino means well, she's just trying to help keep me on track like always. Besides, it's my own fault for staying up so late." Yoichi said to himself.

 _The more you blame yourself for these things, the more they'll take advantage of you. You give them whatever they desire, and they don't do the same. Is that what you want?_ While he realized he was essentially arguing with himself now, he was also too tired to even care, at least glad that the silence had been broken for a bit.

"If it will help make sure they're happy, then of course."

 _Their happiness? Is that what you're really concerned about? You already know they're happy. Stop trying to hide the truth. You enjoy making them submit to you._ Yoichi was a bit taken aback by that, taking a few moments to recompose himself.

"Do not lump me in with the rest of my 'clan'! My girls will always have a choice on if they want to leave!" He exclaimed, one hand balling into a fist.

Your _girls? You already acknowledge that they belong to you. You know they are yours. You are their master, and you must take responsibility for them! Show them where they belong!_ Yoichi brought his fist down on the desk in front of him as he stood up, ready to retort but was quickly interrupted by the opening of the door to the study.

"Everything alright?" Konan asked as she stepped inside, noticing his expression. He quickly turned his head towards her and paused before letting out a sigh and leaning forward a bit with his hands on the desk in front of him.

"It's just… the paperwork. I'm too tired to deal with all of it right now." He said, coming up with an excuse. She nodded in understanding, knowing full well how frustrating paperwork could be. "Need me for something?" He asked, quickly trying to change the subject.

"I talked to Nagato not too long ago. Thought I should tell you that he's made it to Ame and has gotten his eye back thanks to the god tree water, but he still feels weak. He will take a few more days to rest before returning." Yoichi closed his eyes, letting out a small sigh and a nod.

"That's good to hear. Anything else?" She shook her head as she moved to his side behind the desk, picking up a small stack of paper.

"No, but from the little bit of work you've actually done, it seems you could use a bit of help here." She mused, glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. Letting out another tired sigh, Yoichi moved over behind Konan, lazily wrapping his arms around her waist and buried his head into the crook of her neck.

"I'm not interested in any of this crap. I'm a shinobi, not a politician. And even then, I'm a lover, not a fighter. Couldn't you just take care of this for me? You've got more experience with the sort of stuff after all." He murmured, lightly kissing her neck, but Konan didn't seem swayed in the slightest, or even fazed.

"Yoichi, you can't just put this kind of thing on others. You've got responsibilities to take care of. I can help you, but you need to take charge." She replied as she placed the stack of papers back on the table. While Yoichi was just about ready to give up, an idea sprung into his mind thanks to her last few words.

"You're right, but all this work so far has gotten me all stressed out, not to mention I'm feeling a bit… pent up. Why don't you help me relax and get a bit of relief real quick? Besides, you and I haven't been together other than that one night." He whispered into her ear, his voice becoming huskier as his hands began to slowly roam her body.

While Konan had thought herself to be beyond such a simple tactic, the way his hands caressed her hip and inner thigh, and how his voice sounded so calm and warm, she couldn't help but feel herself shudder, biting her lower lip to stifle a moan.

"Fine, if that's what it takes." She replied after a moment of hesitation. While she tried to sound a bit reluctant, she would be lying if she were to say she wasn't the least bit enticed by the hard rod pressed against her backside.

Yoichi smirked at the response, keeping up his teasing with a bit of chakra as he slowly began to strip her from her clothing, his hands moving over just the right places to keep working her up. It didn't take long for them to both undress and clear off part of the desk. While Konan had thought it was for her to lie on her back, she was a bit surprised as he bent her over onto the desk, pressing himself tightly against her.

She craned her head back to look back at him questioningly, but she wouldn't get the chance as she couldn't help but let out a sharp yelp as she felt him thrust inside her. While the teasing had done its job in helping her juices flow, her insides weren't accustomed to his girth, the sudden stretching catching her off guard. While she would have preferred a few moments to adjust, she wouldn't get more than a few seconds before Yoichi would begin to move his hips.

Konan was certainly surprised at how rough he was suddenly being, having to reach and grab on tightly onto the edge of the desk to steady herself as she was pounded from behind. While she could remember him being a bit rough at one point during their last encounter, this was an entirely new level that she hadn't been prepared for.

"Y-yoichi… slow down…!" She tried to plea, feeling herself quake with every thrust inside, feeling his tip kiss her cervix each time he entered her. The roughness and speed wasn't something she was used to, and his chakra amplifying the sensations weren't helping either. However, her response would come in the form of a hand swatting her rear, making her jump slightly at the sharp pain.

"You told me I needed to take charge more, right? That's just what I'm doing. Besides, I can tell you're enjoying it." He said, surprising her a bit from how his tone had shifted. However, he wasn't wrong, Konan was enjoying the experience, but she felt she was enjoying it a bit _too_ much. She slowly began to lose all meaning of time. She didn't know how long it took for her first orgasm to hit, but she knew for sure it was hardly finished before reaching a second climax.

By that point, she was practically putty in his hands, her vision blurred and limbs weak. When he eventually paused to change positions by sitting in the chair, she couldn't fight being lifted up and pulled into his lap even if she wanted to.

"You want me to pump you full of my seed, don't you~?" He cooed into her ear, bouncing her slowly in his lap as he rolled his hips. Konan, panting to catch her breath, seemed to reply automatically with a slow nod of her head, her body leaned back against his chest for support.

"Good girl… You can feel my control over you growing, can't you?" He asks as he begins to stop bouncing her in his lap, getting another nod in response. "You see, this is what it's like for me to fully be in charge. To be able to take hold of your will for you to obey my every whim, that is what I'm capable of and what I've been trying to avoid. I avoid doing such a thing because simply, it would be boring to me." There was a sudden shift in the mood in the air, Konan coming to her senses but finding it almost impossible for her to move.

"One of my desires is for you all to serve me, but I've been hesitant to go through with such a thing since I feel I might take things too far. However, I am certainly growing tired of having you all lecturing me, scolding me, and defying me. I will admit that it is my fault for getting caught up in certain situations, but there's only so much I will put up with from the girls who claim to be my slaves." The cold tone of his voice sent chills down her spine, never having heard him speak in such a way before.

"So, I will make this clear to you to pass on to the others. Either you girls can learn to be more subservient on your own, or I can make that happen." He finishes, lifting her up off his lap and standing up. Not bothering to grab his clothes, he walked out calling back to her over his shoulder. "If anyone needs me, I'll be trying to get some goddamn sleep finally."

Konan silently watched as he exited the study, taking a few moments to think over what he said, and what she would tell the others.

* * *

Waking up the next morning, Yoichi felt as if he had gotten the best sleep of his life. After trying to force himself to sleep for a couple hours, he finally managed to do so. However, that time gave him a good opportunity to reflect on recent events as well as think about plans for the future. Even as he laid in his bed after some much needed sleep, he simply took a bit more time to think things over once again now that he had a cleared head. After some time, he was brought back to his surroundings as his door opened slightly, making him sit up to see who was there.

"Oh! I'm sorry if I woke you. I was just checking to see if you were still here." Ino would say from the doorway, acting a bit sheepishly. Yoichi shook his head and waved her on in.

"Its fine, I've been up a short while. Something you want to talk about?" He asked, noticed she was avoiding eye contact with him. She even seemed a bit reluctant to enter the room, and even after doing so, she didn't move too far away from the door, opting to awkwardly rub her arm as she looked to the side.

"Konan told us about what you said to her the other day, and we've all had a bit of time to think about things. One thing we all came to realize is that none of us really go out of the way to show you how we feel about you the same way you do for us. I wanted to apologize for what I did yesterday and let you know that I'm going to work less at the agency so we could spend more time together, like we used to." She said with a small smile, finally meeting his gaze. There was a bit of a pause between them before Yoichi blinked.

"Ohhhh, right. Yesterday. As much as I appreciate hearing that, I didn't really mean _everything_ I said then. I was tired, horny, frustrated, and I think I was hallucinating. Wasn't really in my right mind. But, if you're still willing to take a bit more time off, it would be great having you around more often." He said cheerfully, Ino frozen in place as she gave him a look of disbelief.

"I… cannot… believe you! You can be the most annoying person, you know? Do you know the emotional ride you keep putting us through? We were all worried you were starting to hate us! Together with what happened the previous night as well, you've been making us worry so damn much! I'm going to have so many wrinkles by within the next year if you keep this up-" Her rant was quickly cut off by a kunai lodging into the door, just narrowly missing her cheek. She once again froze as Yoichi sighed, his cheerfulness quickly turned into annoyance.

"Look, Ino, sweetie, babe. As I said, not _everything_ I said was what I meant. I love you and the girls, but stuff like this? It's gotten old. You realize none of this has been my fault, right? I didn't decide to have a demon inside me pull me inside myself to take out another person. Maybe I should have gone to bed afterwards, sure, but it wasn't my idea to force feed me a military pellet." He gave her an accusatory look before continuing.

"I'm not sure you've forgotten, but I've gotten wrapped up in so much that I had no choice in being involved in, either because of something I did either stupidly or because I didn't know that doing something would lead to the following events. I didn't get to where I am on purpose, and that's what pisses me off the most. For now on, I'm doing things my way. And right now, my way is getting something to eat because I haven't eaten since lunch two days ago and you're going to suck me off while I eat. Alright?" Yoichi asked, getting out of bed and moving over to her, clad in only his boxers.

His outburst had her stunned, taking a moment to register what he said and come up with an answer. He didn't give her much time to respond before heading out of the room, Ino watching him walk off for a moment before moving to catch up with him.

"Well, damn, it worked. Wished I thought of this sooner." He muttered quietly to himself.

* * *

Author's Note

My biggest concern about this chapter is if it feels too forced. For the story itself, I think it might be, but I do feel it fits the context just nicely. After taking a bit of time to just think things over, he's just become fed up on how luck-driven his life has been up to this point and wants to change that. And puberty things I guess. My second concern? Where the hell do I go from here?

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	57. A Slow Change

Author's Note

Well, guess who is back again! I know, I know, 8 months since the last chapter is terrible. There were just so many things going on. I pretty much burnt myself out of writing so much so quickly at the beginning that it was becoming harder to write. And then from there I had family issues and financial issues where I was working to the point of being unable to find the motivation to write. But now I'm back to finish things albeit at a slower pace and more ideas to hopefully keep you all coming back!

Something that I wish I said earlier was thank you all so much. As of this upload, the story has gotten to 107,357 views. That's not something I ever expected to happen and it really hurt me not being able to thank everyone for reading and enjoying the story. I also appreciate everyone who was worried about why there hadn't been updates and I'm sorry for this wait. I hope you all are ready to get back into things!

And just because of how long it's been since the last chapter, I won't respond to them all this time. I do still appreciate every bit of feedback and I would certainly appreciate any more that come my way to make the story more enjoyable.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 57: A Slow Change

"Yoichi, just calm down. The longer you struggle and complain, the longer Konan will keep you wrapped up." Temari said to the flailing boy, cocooned in paper from his feet to his neck on the ground. Eventually he tired himself out, glaring up at her with Konan and Tayuya beside her, the three of them wearing towels wrapped around them.

"Well, I wouldn't need to calm down if I wasn't wrapped up in paper _and_ cock-blocked at the same time!" He exclaimed, his lack of being able to use any sort of fire release without a great amount of effort being the only thing preventing him from escaping.

"What the fuck did you expect would happen after what you did and said yesterday, only for Ino to send a clone to tell us that was all just some shitty mistake five minutes ago? You're out of your damn mind that we'd all just go along with these sudden changes, tired or not." Tayuya said, arms crossed in front of her chest.

"I'll make sure to have a word with her later. But for now, if you let me free now, I'll make sure to lessen your punishments." He threatened, Ino having left to the bathhouse not too long after he was 'captured', the three girls looking to each other before back to him.

"Yoichi, I'm not sure that you've realized this, but you haven't done enough to warrant the obedience of all of us." Konan stated, as calm as ever. "We're not all at the point of devoting our lives to you." Tayuya and Temari nodding, the former following up.

"Even then, we're still going to make sure you don't overstep any boundaries for others. Since you hardly do anything else around here, the least you can do is show some sort of fucking respect for everyone else for practically taking care of you." Yoichi sighed as he found a way to sit up somewhat on the floor, looking down for a moment.

"So what you're trying to say is that if I actually do some work, then you'll be more willing to obey me." He said, the girls looking to each other once again, albeit a bit longer, before looking back to him.

"That's not entirely what she was trying to say, but it's a start at least." Temari said as Konan released him from the paper cocoon, making him let out a sigh of relief as he stretched and stood up.

"Alright, fine, I'll see what I can do. But don't think this means I'm going to forget this. I'll be sure to think up a suitable punishment." He said as the three girls walked back to the bathhouse, Temari rolling her eyes while Tayuya looked back at him.

"Then you can use your own shower today!" She called out before disappearing around a corner. With that, Yoichi let out a small groan, pinching the bridge of his nose before heading off alone back to his room.

* * *

A couple hours later, Yoichi would be grumbling to himself as he leaned against the back of the counter in the Rumor Mill, having gone there when he realized the girls had all left a bit quicker than usual, no doubt stemming from the 'incident' that morning. He wouldn't be alone for long before he heard someone open the door, not bothering to sit up as Yugao walked in.

"Wasn't expecting to see you here, let alone this early." She stated as she saw him, moving behind the counter to place some of her equipment down, not needing it for the moment. His shrug and half-hearted greeting to her was enough to give her one reason why he was. "Trouble at home, then." Getting it right on the nose, having seen a few male shinobi acting the same way when that was the case.

"I wanted to start exerting my place as the head of the household, but they won't have it, saying I haven't been doing enough. Plus, they act like I can't do anything to them." He grumbled, making the purple-haired ANBU quirk an eyebrow and cross her arms.

"If you could, why didn't you? You just said you're trying to be the head of the house, so why not just do it then?" She asked, making him sigh and sit up some.

"Several reasons. One, I really haven't done much so I can't really argue against that. Two, my techniques are mainly meant for me to focus on one target at a time. And three, even if I did try something, they could easily stop me. I mean, they aren't pushovers. Konan alone helps keep S-class criminals in line, and the rest have been training as much as they could. It was just a better option to go along with what they said. I've still got time, after all." He explained, Yugao nodding slowly as she could begin to understand what he meant.

"I suppose that would be the best choice… Though I can't say I'm too familiar with your techniques besides the knowledge that they are intended for use of the opposite sex and apparently lead to you enslaving them." She says, eyeing him a bit warily, as if making sure he didn't attempt anything.

"Well, the slave part is technically just an added side effect, but isn't really the main point. It's more along the lines of gaining information from someone to converting them to help you instead, or even just simply incapacitating them for a while. Those are its intended uses, anyways. I could just use it on you and make you do what I said for a bit, up to a certain point, of course." He tells her, only making the ANBU roll her eyes.

"If you tried anything on me, I'm sure I could break out of it. I'm much more experienced than you, and I'm confident enough to break out of a simple genjutsu." It was Yoichi's turn to roll his eyes, leaning back and crossing his arms as he looked back at her.

"I can use genjutsu, sure, but the technique isn't a genjutsu. It's an injutsu, and I'm fairly sure you haven't had enough experience with those to break free. You're trained to protect yourself, but this isn't something you can be protected from by yourself." Yugao didn't seem too impressed, however.

"If you say so, kid." She flippantly replied, the 'kid' part making Yoichi's eye twitch slightly. Standing up from his seat behind the counter, he took a step towards her.

"Alright then, how about a bet? If you can actually resist my technique, then that would mean I could never make you do as I say, so then I would have to do whatever you said in return." He countered, catching her off guard briefly.

"A bet?" She asked flatly as she stared at him. "You want me to bet whether you could make me your sex slave or not?" Yoichi shook his head.

"No, I won't go that far. Wouldn't want a customer to walk in during the middle of things, after all. I was thinking more along the lines of seeing if you could break out of the technique before I could, say, bring you to climax?" He replied, trying to find the most suitable way of saying his intentions, the ANBU rolling her eyes a bit.

"No need to beat around the bush, we're in a sex shop. You want me to resist and break out of your technique before you can make me cum, right? Doesn't sound too hard. Go ahead and try whenever you're ready." She said, confident in her own abilities that this wouldn't take long. She expected him to perform some jutsu for this, so she was caught off guard as Yoichi suddenly wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close, his other arm reaching up to cup her cheek as he kissed her before she had much time to react.

She felt a small jolt run up her spine as her eyes went wide from the sudden kiss, but despite quickly figuring out that this was part of his technique, she couldn't help it as she slowly closed her eyes and kissed him back, feeling something familiar about the kiss. Part of her was nagging about what that feeling was, but she couldn't put her finger on it, let alone pay attention as she felt herself begin to melt into the kiss.

Yoichi couldn't help but chuckle quietly at how Yugao wasn't even trying to fight back despite her confidence just moments before. Without breaking the kiss, he moved her to lean back against the counter, slipping one leg between her legs, pressing his thigh into her crotch and begins to grind it against her. When he started, she let out a small gasp of surprise as she broke the kiss, and as he continued, she began arching her back, her hands grasping his chest as her hips began to roll back against him.

"There's no shame in enjoying yourself." Yoichi whispered lowly into her ear, leaning down to kiss along her neck, occasionally biting lightly into her skin, causing her to let out another small gasp. It only took a couple minutes before she threw her head back, panting heavily as she grinded her crotch into her thigh, and only a minute more before tensed up, letting out a pleasured cry as she held onto him before falling forward to rest against him.

"Not… fair…" She managed to get out as she tried to catch her breath, making him smirk as he slid a finger lightly down her spine, making her shiver some.

"Which part? Me increasing your sensitivity a bit, or having you re-experience what you felt when you first kissed Hayate?" He teased, Yugao hitting his arm lightly.

"Both! Didn't even give me a chance. All so you could prove a point." She replied before letting out a sigh. "Guess I got a bit too cocky because of your age, but you made me cum like I was a virgin again. If I had known you could do that, I wouldn't have taken that bet." She said, pushing herself off the counter and holding herself steady as she recomposed herself, fixing her clothes as needed. Thankfully her uniform had dark colors.

"So, you won and we managed to kill about ten minutes or so. Now what?"

"You don't want to continue on?" He asked back, making her roll her eyes.

"After reminding me of the relationship I've probably invested the most in? Not really." She stated matter-of-factly. He couldn't really argue with that, though. Just meant he'll have to try again another time. "Though I suppose since there's plenty of time left, you can take care of the backroom…"

* * *

The rest of the day passed slowly for Yoichi as he was put to work sorting and moving items around the shop. It was easy enough at first, but he quickly learned that most items were randomly sealed in the back to conserve time, leaving plenty of scrolls remaining unsorted. By closing time, he saw he hardly put a dent into it, realizing this was going to be a project to work on.

Heading home, he expected to just take a bit of time to relax before dinner and head off to bed after that. What he wasn't expecting was something in the area nearby where the Kage Summit building was to be. Well, 'to be' wouldn't be correct as there was now a round building building there that Yoichi was certain wasn't there that morning. Figuring that it was built while he was working, he decided to go in and examine it.

He wasn't quite sure how to describe the building. He was expecting it to be a serious or professional atmosphere, but he didn't get that sort of feeling. The closest thing he could compare it to was going to the Hokage's Chambers. Entering inside, he was greeted by a fairly bland room that he took was supposed to be some sort of waiting room or entrance hall, the blandness most likely coming from having been built recently. There were two corridors on his left and right that curved, Yoichi assuming they went around the entire building and led to a few more rooms. But what he was more curious was the large set of double doors on the opposite side of the room.

Approaching the doors, he heard muffled voices from the other side, so there wasn't any silencing seal on it. Yet it was still hard to identify how many voices there were or even if any were familiar. He could, however, hear a few voices that didn't sound very pleased. Without much hesitation, he opened the door to see what commotion was going on. Despite all of his previous experiences making Yoichi believe he'd seen it all, he wasn't sure if anything could have prepared him for what was inside.

"Holy shit, I never thought a fucking kage would be such a dumbass when it came to fucking cards!" A certain silver-haired man Yoichi knew as Hidan said as he almost fell out of his chair laughing.

"Don't forget you're still a criminal! I could have you locked up or executed the second you step out of line!" A very obviously intoxicated Tsunade yelled at him, a bottle of sake in one hand.

"Now, now, calm down. It's only a game. I'm sure you'll win!... Eventually." Her undead grandfather said from beside her, Jiraiya on her other side trying to coax her to calm down as well.

Yoichi had to do a double take to make sure he was seeing things correctly. The doors had opened up into a large chamber that the meeting would no doubt take place. At the center of the room was a large table that currently had several occupants sat down. Other than the aforementioned, there was also Deidara, Konan, Itachi, Kakuzu who was also the only one standing up, and, possibly the most surprising, Satsuki. Also present although not at the table were Tobirama and Orochimaru who looked equally annoyed to be there.

"I have no idea if I should be completely surprised or not." He muttered to himself, the two standing up glancing at him as his presence was noticed, the rest of the occupants too enthralled in the next round of their game. "Is there anything that led to this that I should know…?" He asked the Second Hokage who shook his head as he let out a sigh.

"If you mean important, not at all. Tsunade wanted to check on the progress on the building herself and wasn't too pleased to see that things were at a halt with the Rinnegan user absent. Then Hashirama had the idea to make the building similar to how the first Kage Summit was and helped with it's construction." He said, Orochimaru picking up from there.

"I was brought here under the assumption that there was to be a discussion about recent events after my interrogation. Somewhere it turned into a game of poker, and with how Tsunade has been acting, it doesn't seem like that will continue any time soon." Yoichi nodded slowly as he turned to the group sat at the table. His conversation would get the attention of the First Hokage having heard his name, turning back to see Yoichi, giving the younger shinobi a friendly smile.

"Ah, Yoichi! I'm glad to see you here! Care to join our game? Kakuzu here is just as formidable a dealer as he is a fighter!" He called out, making most eyes turn towards him.

"I would greatly appreciate you not bringing up one of my past failures for the fifth time." Said dealer spoke up with what was most likely a scowl on his face, only to have his comment ignored.

"I, uh, certainly appreciate the offer, but I just saw the building on my way home and decided to check it out." Yoichi replied, Hashirama nodding.

'You should be thanking us while you're at it, brat! You'd be rushing at the last minute to get things ready if I hadn't decided to see where you were at!" Tsunade yelled out, before immediately turning back to the game, only to accuse Hidan of cheating as he takes in that round's winnings.

"What she means to say is that we would like to talk to you at her office tomorrow, when she's more sober." Jiraiya added before turning back to stop the acting Hokage from leaping across the table to try and choke out an immortal criminal.

"I'll make sure to stop by, then. As for now, I'll let you all return to your game." Yoichi said with a slight bow before making his way back out of the room. Before the door between the entrance and the main room would close, however, a soft fluttering sound told him he wasn't alone.

"So, poker, huh? How did all that happen?" He asked Konan who appeared beside him, being the best way to start a conversation he could think of after that morning. She let out a small sigh.

"After Tsunade came by with the First Hokage, I had the Akatsuki members that were here already get the building done with, along with the First's help. Then at some point, Hidan or someone mentioned Tsunade's nickname of the 'Legendary Sucker' or something along those lines. Then things became about gambling, Kakuzu pulled out a bunch of cards and poker chips, and then soon there was a full game going on." She explained as they left the building and continued to walk back home, which wouldn't even be that long.

"How did you manage to rope Satsuki in?" Yoichi followed up with as they stepped inside. Konan shook her head as if to say it wasn't her idea.

"Itachi convinced her to do so after telling her she could use it as training with her Sharingan. If you ask me, though, he did it to try and let her experience something with others to help open up a bit more." Yoichi couldn't help but smile softly at that, seeing how Itachi was adjusting quite nicely to his sister.

The two began walking to their rooms, a few moments passing by in silence before Yoichi got an idea, taking Konan by the wrist and pulling her along as he picked up the pace.

"Yoichi, what are you doing?" Konan asked as they arrived in front of his room, Yoichi turning to her and stepping closer. One hand reaching up to cup her cheek, and went in for a kiss without answering her question, Konan a bit confused but going with it as she kissed him back, the two parting after a few seconds.

"I'm going to make up for last time." He said as he opened the door with one hand, stepping inside and pulling Konan in behind him. With how quick he was moving, Konan barely caught a chance to respond before they were kissing once again, Yoichi wrapping an arm around her waist to pull her body closer to his. Even if Konan wanted to resist, her body didn't seem to have the strength to do so, her eyes closing as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Yoichi worked his magic as he made a one hand sign, their clothes disappearing in a puff of smoke, Konan not bothered in the slightest if she even noticed. Sliding one hand between the blue haired girl's legs, Yoichi focused his chakra into his fingertips as he began to tease her folds, eliciting a small gasp followed by a moan as she broke the kiss. Taking advantage of the situation, he led Konan slowly over towards the bed, leading her to lean over and support herself as he continued to tease her with chakra, Konan's breathing becoming heavier, her juices beginning to slowly trickle down her inner thigh.

Just as Konan was feeling her release about to hit, Yoichi withdrew his fingers, making her let out a small whine of annoyance from being denied, intending to see why he stopped, only to feel his hands grab his hips before feeling his hot rod thrust inside her, Konan emitting a small cry of surprise and pleasure, catching herself before she could fall forward on the bed.

Yoichi smirked to himself as he began to slowly move his hips back and forth. The last time they had really gotten intimate, Konan had been on top, so he had planned to move things at his own pace to be on top of her which worked out surprisingly well.

"How do you feel about being on the bottom this time?" He said teasingly as he slowly inched himself deeper inside her, causing her to grab onto the sheets as she felt him fill her, managing to look back at him with a small scowl.

"Can you just… slow down…?" She got out between pants, showing she wasn't used to how quick Yoichi was moving things along with how much pleasure she was feeling. Yoichi would simply smirk at the request, bending down over her as he picked up the pace, his hands wrapping around her front to grab onto her chest, fondling her C, borderline D-cups that she kept hidden under her robe most of the time, making her let out a cry of pleasure when his fingers pinched both of her nipples, sending bolts of pleasure through her thanks to his chakra.

"Why would I slow down when you're making such erotic noises for me?" He asked, feeling each thrust of his length hitting her cervix as his fingers continued to toy with her nipples by pulling, twisting, and tugging on them, his chakra making any pain felt as pleasure. In minutes, Konan had given in, her eyes half-lidded as she panted with her tongue out, her brain overwhelmed to the point of being unable to think, her body desiring more. Just when she thought she had reached her limit, she felt Yoichi give an extra rough thrust before feeling his length erupt inside her, shooting load after load of cum into her, the hot pleasure pushing almost forcing her own climax, her eyes rolling back as her body quivered and shook beneath Yoichi, her cunt tightening almost like a vice to milk him for every last drop.

"Damn, I really needed that…" Yoichi said after a few moments of catching his breath. Looking down, he saw Konan still trying to recover, breathing heavily as she basked in the afterglow. Turning her over onto her back, he smirked again as he leaned down to be face-to-face with her, one hand grabbing onto one of her breasts and pinching her nipple causing her to let out another gasp, beginning to feel him move his length inside her once again.

"Now then, time for me to get payback on you from this morning…" He said darkly before beginning to chuckle, his eyes locked on hers, making a chill run down Konan's back. Between the look in his eyes and the tone of his voice, Konan couldn't tell if she should be excited or scared for what was to come next.

* * *

Author's Note

So, something that was suggested to me when I mentioned to someone how I was having a bit of financial trouble that was ending up with me having trouble keeping the motivation is to start a and see how that went. People who would donate would be supporting me and not paying for fanfiction, so it technically wouldn't be illegal. I'm not so sure at this point though, especially after coming back from an eight month hiatus, so I'll be thinking about it for a bit more before deciding to set one up. Feel free to share your thoughts on that if you'd wish.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	58. Crystals are Breakable

Author's Note

So, It's been two weeks and two days since the last chapter came out. Now, I'm currently planning to release a chapter every other week for a bit before possibly every week. Just a bit late this week due to being sick. But this timeframe should let me have plenty of time to both write a new chapter and proofread while also getting started on the next.

But speaking of writing, I've been thinking of doing a bit of a spin-off set of stories. Since this story follows Yoichi pretty much 98% of the time, maybe a different story on the side about other characters and how they're affected by things? Maybe like something where Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru are training, or showing Tayuya with her team. I've put up a poll just asking if people would be interested in that.

TheLastNanaya: I do apologize for the long absence. I do hope you enjoyed the chapter, but things might not be the same since it's been so long for me.

Saint of vicekoncor: I do appreciate the feedback

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 58: Crystals are Breakable

"Seems like you had some fun yesterday, Shithead." Tayuya said with a small scowl on her face as Yoichi ate his breakfast, having skipped dinner the previous night in favor of giving Konan her 'punishment'. Shrugging as he finished up the wonderful omelet Kin had made for him, he sat back to take a break from eating.

"Hey, I was pretty pent up after all that's gone on in the past couple of days. Besides, after yesterday morning, she deserved a bit of punishment." He said, making Tayuya quirk an eyebrow.

"P-punishment? What do you mean?" Hinata asked, seeming a bit worried in the way he said it. After all, this was Yoichi. None of them would have thought he would do any kind of punishment, and since none of them except possibly Yoichi has seen Konan that morning… Yoichi opened his mouth to speak but before he could do so, the sound of footsteps distracted him, everyone looking to see Konan making her way in, as calm and level-headed as ever with her usual appearance.

"Well, why not ask her?" He said, giving Konan a small wave to which she nodded to, looking at the others a bit confused as to what Yoichi meant.

"What does Yoichi mean he punished you?" Ryuzetsu asked for the rest of them. Konan seemed to take a moment to process the question, before her face turned red, the blushing girl looking to the side.

"I-I can't tell you. My apologies." She stated before taking a seat where Kin had set out breakfast for her to begin eating, seeming to shrink inside her robe as if to say she wouldn't speak on the matter anymore than that.

"There you go!" Yoichi said before continuing to eat, leaving everyone else confused.

"What did you do to punish her, shithead?" Tayuya asked with a bit of a glare, only to be taken aback by the look he gave her.

"If you really want to know, you can find out for yourself." He said, almost like a threat. When Tayuya didn't speak up again, he returned to his food, the others feeling a bit uneasy from that. "Anyways, it's, what, the seventeenth? That's two more weeks until the summit. What's left to do with the building up now?" He asked, looking to Hinata, back to his usual self. After a few moments, she spoke up to answer him.

"W-we've got to finish getting our outfits put together and then maybe decorate the place a bit." She said, looking down and poking her fingers together. Yoichi nodded as he finished his plate.

"Sounds fine to me. I trust Ino to get the clothes done and we can take our time on the decorating." He spoke while standing up, handing his empty plate to Kin. "If you need my help with anything, feel free to let me know. Tsunade needs to see me so I'm not sure when I'll be back today. You all take care." He said, moving around to give each of the girls a peck on the cheek before heading out, most of the girls staying silent until he was gone.

"Anyone else think he was acting fucking weird just now?" Tayuya asked aloud, just about all of the others nodding in agreement.

* * *

"Is your office going to be this crowded for a while?" Yoichi asked Tsunade as he walked into her office. Her eyebrow twitched at his tone, but she couldn't argue with him about that. To either side were the other two sannin, with the First and Second Hokages beside them, and in front of her desk stood Ibiki and Anko.

"At the moment it seems so." She said, her hands clasped in front of her, trying to ignore her throbbing head of her hangover thanks to her actions the previous night. "But before we get off topic, let me get straight into why I wanted to talk with you." She started, Yoichi picking straight off from there.

"Since Ibiki and Anko are here, I assume it has to do with that girl we brought in with Orochimaru and Kabuto the other day?" He asked, Tsunade nodding her head, motioning to the two interrogators to explain for her.

"We've been having a bit of… difficulty getting her to cooperate. She seems to have a hate for the Leaf ingrained into her that you can assume where it stems from." Ibiki began, Anko shooting Orochimaru a death glare who seemed to completely ignore it. "While we wouldn't usually have a problem with interrogations, trying to persuade an enemy into becoming a part of the village is not something you can plan for usually." Ibiki nodded to Anko.

"So, I decided that since me and Nai-chan haven't been able to test you really, you could handle this for us. Seduce her, fuck her, make her your slave, whatever you can do to convince her to become a part of Konoha, go ahead. You succeed, you pass, you don't, you fail. Simple enough?" Anko said, though her vulgarity and casualness earned her a smack on the backside of her head by Ibiki.

"And what if I don't want to?" Yoichi asked, crossing her arms, causing a most of the other occupants of the room to sigh. Of course he had to be a bit more difficult.

"Guren is one of the strongest and most unique kunoichi I've recruited." Orochimaru stated. "Not only is she the only known person to have Crystal Release, but even without someone to properly show her how to use it, she's managed to create dozens of jutsus around her ability, even in the middle of a fight. In fact, she was planned to be my next body before I was introduced to the White Zetsu spores. I have no doubt that she would be an incredible ally for the Leaf." He ended, Tsunade giving him a small nod in thanks.

"If you refuse or fail, it's uncertain any of the other interrogators will be able to persuade her. She may end up staying in the interrogation block for the rest of her life." Ibiki added, Anko getting in one last word.

"Of course, we know you won't actually refuse, and we've got plenty of faith you'll succeed. Let's just go ahead and get this over with." She said, walking over towards Yoichi and grabbing him by the arm, giving a one hand salute to the Hokages and Sannin before walking out, pulling him behind her, Yoichi trying to protest the pulling but Anko not paying attention. Ibiki let out a sigh as he turned to the others.

"My apologies for Anko's disrespectful behavior… again." He said with a small bow before beginning to walk after them.

"Mister Ibiki, was it?" Hashirama asked, causing the head interrogator to face him once again.

"Yes, Lord First. Is there something I can do for you?" He asked, a slight look of concern on the normally aloof Hokage's face.

"Just make sure to keep an eye on Yoichi. I don't entirely know what, but something about him is different from the last time I saw him. Make sure to deliver a report on the results as soon as you can." Hashirama stated, making his brother and the Sannin give him a questioning look but not speaking up about it.

"I will do my best, sir." Ibiki said before turning around once again to follow after Anko.

"Do you think he's going to become a problem?" Tsunade asked her grandfather who shook his head.

"Not right now. If my hunch is right, then right now he's really beginning to find out who he is. What I want to know is who exactly Yoichi Sakata is."

* * *

"Alright brat, you should know the drill. This time we'll give you three hours before we check on you. Should give you plenty of time to get what you need done. Knock if you want out, yadda yadda blah." Anko said as they walked to Guren's holding cell. "We've had a strong chakra suppressing seal on her so you don't need to worry about dealing with her crystals. Just be careful not to undo it, had a few guys put in the hospital when we were trying to put it on her."

"Why not put her in the chakra suppressing cells?" Yoichi asked, Anko shrugging her shoulders.

"She's a VIP prisoner, so we gave her the comfiest cell we had to make her feel more welcome. Besides, first time we've had to use these since I can remember." She replied before stopping, motioning to a door they were now in front of. Ibiki, who had caught up with them as they arrived at the interrogation center, moved from behind Yoichi to unlock the door.

"If you can, try to refrain from using your more… extreme methods and techniques unless you've exhausted most of your options. Not as a rule, just as a request." Ibiki said to him, Yoichi nodding absently.

"I'll see what happens." He tells him as the door opens, Yoichi stepping in and the door closing behind him. Immediately, he could tell that this is really a 'VIP' cell. An actual bed to sleep in, a table with a few books and magazines scattered on it with a chair beside it, a small dresser he assumed would have temporary clothes or something inside, and on one wall he could spot a panel that had a few buttons labeled 'Food', 'Laundry', and 'Talk'. On another wall there was a second door that was plainly wooden and thin, contrasting greatly to the heavy iron, soundproof door he had just gone in through. A few moments of observing the room would pass before the wooden door would open, revealing a small bathroom with a sink, toilet, and shower, Guren exiting with a look of annoyance on her face.

"Do you have some sort of camera to come in right when I'm in the restroom?" She asked, getting a better look at Yoichi to realize that he didn't just look familiar. "You!" She snarled, rushing at him. "You're the reason I failed Lord Orochimaru and ended up here!" Yoichi dodge to the side of a hand coming straight for his face, holding his hands up.

"Hey now, just calm down a moment. I'm just here to talk like the rest that come by." He said, sidestepping a fist that would have landed in his stomach and taking a moment to look her over. She seemed to be doing fairly well, no doubt due to being a 'VIP' prisoner. Her hair and clothes weren't disheveled as one would expect from someone who had been in prison for a few days. Her green dress that she wore had certainly been cleaned, remembering it and how much dirt had been on it when they took her in.

"I've already said I'm not cooperating with my enemy! You're all just lying trying to find out where Lord Orochimaru is at so you can kill him! I will never believe he came here to start a new life!" Guren exclaimed, taking a moment to catch her breath and calm down, thinking for a moment of how to approach him. Yoichi on the other hand would move over slowly to take a seat on the bed, patting beside him.

"Like I said, just calm down. I'm not here to hurt you, I'm just here to talk. If you don't want to cooperate and be a part of Konoha, that's fine, I just want to see what I can do to make your stay more enjoyable at the very least." He said, attempting to find a way to get her to talk with him. It seemed to work, Guren taking a few moments to think before giving her answer.

"I've got nothing to say, especially to you. Go ahead and leave, you're just going to be an annoyance." She stated, immediately walking back towards the restroom, Yoichi immediately assuming to lock herself in until he left. Quickly putting his hands into a seal, he summoned two shadow that immediately leapt at her, Guren hardly having time to react as if her thoughts were occupied with something else. Grabbing her, the two clones brought her down onto the ground to hold her in place, the real Yoichi walking over to the bathroom to take a quick look at it.

"Let me go!" She yelled out, squirming in the grasp of the clones on either side of her, each one holding down one of her arms and one of her legs. Despite how much she struggled, the clones had an almost iron grip on her, the chakra seal preventing her from giving her a bit more strength.

"Why do you need me to let you go?" Yoichi asked as he moved back towards her after looking through the bathroom. "If you were trying to hide there, that would have been a terrible choice considering there isn't a lock." Guren stopping struggling for a moment to crane her head up to glare at him, though her glare wasn't able to hold for long, seeing a sinister look on his face,

"I-I needed to wash my hands after being near you!" She claimed as an excuse, only making Yoichi chuckling as he knelt down in front of her, between her spread legs thanks to the clones.

"Certainly would be weird to immediately turn your back on me before I even left the room. You could have certainly waited at least a minute for me to have been gone first… or was there something you needed to do that you couldn't wait for?" He said, amusedly. With a small hand gesture to his clones, they would flip her over, Yoichi beginning to undo the rope that kept her dress in place around her, followed by removing said robe and the red one piece suit beneath that.

"Wait, stop! What are you doing!?" She asked, turning her head back as best she could to look at Yoichi as she struggled to escape the clones' grasp once again, at the very least trying to stop him from undressing her.

"Well, since I don't like how you treated me by trying to attack me and being so rude, I think you need a bit of a lesson in humility. And while this admittedly isn't my first choice of doing so, I won't complain about the opportunity." He said, Guren's attempts all for nothing as he removed each piece of clothing with ease, showing off her body as she didn't wear any underwear beneath the one piece.

"You're not going to get away with this! I'll get you back for this, I swear!" She exclaimed, her cheeks rosy in embarrassment, tears seeming to well up in her eyes.

"See, that's the attitude that got you in this position." Yoichi stated a bit casually as he motioned for his clones to put her onto her back once again, folding up her clothes neatly and placing them off to the side as they did so. "So, I'm going to see if I can break down some of that pride and stubbornness to get you to listen." He said, moving back to kneel between her legs, Guren turning her head and closing her head to avoid any kind of eye contact.

"I know you're going to rape me, so just get it over with! Don't keep trying to make me think you're not. Just don't think I'm going to keep quiet about this, they'll throw you in jail the moment I tell you what you've done to me!" She yelled at him, Yoichi rolling his eyes as he reached down, running one finger along her lower lips, causing her to let out a sharp gasp.

"You really need to take a moment and relax, I'm not going to rape you. Well, might be debatable… but they know what to expect from me and interrogating. Anyways, I told you that you need a lesson in humility, right? So, I'm starting off our little interrogation by making you piss yourself. That's why you needed to head to the bathroom, isn't it?" He said with a smirk, lightly running a finger down one side of her vulva and up the other to rub her clit. Guren's thighs trembled as they tried to push together, both n embarrassment and to avoid what Yoichi guessed properly, but continuing to fail due to the clones holding her down.

"Y-you sick bastard! I would never do such a thing!" She exclaimed, but they both knew it was just a bluff. Guren had been held long for a bit too long already, she didn't know how much more her body could last. Five minute? Ten minutes? One minute? She clenched her eyes and teeth as Yoichi's finger teased her sex, occasionally feeling his finger brush over her urethra, making a shiver go down her spine.

"You know, I've read a full bladder makes you more sensitive. I certainly appreciate you helping me test that theory." He tells her, sliding his finger inside her and making her stifled a groan. She felt the finger move around inside, curling up as it moved along her inner walls, almost as if it was searching for something…

It would have been impossible to not tell Yoichi found what he was looking for. The moment his finger pressed against a certain sensitive area inside her, Guren lost the ability to think. She was incredibly inexperienced in this sort of thing, never having the time to learn or even experiment in the environment of being around Orochimaru, and she never even though of doing so. That would be a bit of a mistake as the immediate explosion of pleasure was too intense for her. Her back would arch as her eyes opened wide, her mouth in a silent scream as she felt herself let loose in a way that felt almost like a fountain of urine in girlcum, her body shaking in ecstasy.

Yoichi had been just enough to the side that only his hand would be soaked, the rest pooling on the floor beneath the other until it stopped, letting out her fluids in only seconds but the effect of the orgasm on her lasting minutes, her body trembling as her mind and body slowly recovered from it.

The next ten or so minutes would be a blur, the only things she would faintly be able to recall being someone using their chakra on her, her being lifted and carried, and then being in the shower. Once she could feel the warm water hitting her bare skin, the next thing she felt was her legs were like jelly, barely able to hold her weight. Then she realized the only reason she was standing was because she was leaning back against what felt like a person with their arms securely around her waist.

"…huh…?" That was her best attempt of asking what was happening, feeling the person hold her a bit tighter followed by lips pressing against her neck.

"Just relax, take your time." She heard, giving a weak nod as that seemed like a good idea to her, taking a few more minutes to get her thoughts in order. As realization kicked in slowly, she began to piece together what happened, but doing so made her wish she could have stayed thoughtless.

"L-let me go…" She eventually said weakly, realizing that Yoichi was behind her holding up. The same person who was her enemy and who forced her to experience her first orgasm. An experience she both had enjoyed and despised. And she could feel his skin on her own, telling her he was naked as well. She could hardly move her arms and legs, leaving her completely helpless to his whims. But why didn't she hate this?

"I would, but then you'd probably just fall straight down. I do have to say though, you've got a lovely body. I can't even tell if you're in your early twenties or as young as nineteen with a mature look to yourself. Though it seems twenty years without being touched like that certainly would take you by surprise." He said, one hand moving up to her chest, feeling one of her breasts. "What size cup are you? Your clothing really covers up most of your figure, you know. I'd have to say you're on the larger size of a B cup."

"St-stop…" She whined after a few moments, her back arching a slightly at his touch. Whether it was because of her body becoming more sensitive from that orgasm or her lack of experience she wouldn't know, but despite part of her saying that this was wrong and she should be hating it, she couldn't help but enjoy it, her breathing becoming heavier.

"If you say so." He replied, letting go and wrapping around her waist once again to her dismay, letting out a small, disappointed whine at the loss of contact. What was going on with her? She couldn't seem to make up her mind on whether she wanted him to continue or not. Why would she even want him to continue? All this indecision was slowly becoming too much for her.

"What… what are you doing to me? Why are you doing this?" She asked, feeling so conflicted about what was happening. Yoichi seemed to let out a light chuckle, moving a bit for Guren to feel something thick and hard between her thighs. Looking down, she would let out a small gasp, seeing his cock poking out, feeling herself tremble in both fear and anticipation this time.

"You see, I'm here to get a job done by any means necessary. You've had Orochimaru imprint himself onto you for so long that you can't think for yourself. Am I wrong?" He asks, moving his hands to grab onto Guren's hips, rocking his own hips to rub his length against her sex, the woman shivering and grabbing onto the wall to hold herself up but not responding.

"That's what I thought. So, instead of removing the imprinting, I'm just going to have it readjusted to suit my needs." He followed up with as he pulled back, pressing his tip against her sex and beginning to push his way in.

"I don't understand…!" She let out a small cry as Yoichi suddenly gave an extra thrust to slide inside her.

"You don't need to. But just to let you know what I mean, I'm essentially going to fuck you until you worship me as your master instead of Orochimaru." He said, Guren widening her eyes at his words, only to throw her head back as she lets out a groan, feeling his cock push deeper into her suddenly, moving his hips to start fucking her. "Also, I've used my chakra to make you more sensitive and numb any pain for the next hour or so."

Guren was completely unprepared for this kind of assault. Even if she was partially recovered, there was nothing she could do to get away even if she wanted to, the shower too small to move and the pleasure… Even in just the first minute, Guren's body was reacting to the wonderful feeling of her insides stretched and thrusted into deeper and deeper, despite it being her first time.

Gritting her teeth and clenching her eyes, she tried to endure, wanting to hold on to the belief that Orochimaru was who she obeyed, the Leaf was her enemy, and the guy filling her canal was not going to change that. It was all for naught the moment she felt his head reach her cervix, filling her with his hot, raw cock filling her mind and body with unimaginable pleasure, making her stop thinking whenever he hit her cervix.

Again and again he would thrust, each time making it harder and harder to think, slowly giving in to the pleasure. She began to forget what she had been fighting, why she would even fight this wonderful feeling, her mouth hanging open as she panted and drooled, feeling her head turn into mush, only desiring the pleasure she felt now.

In a single moment a clarity, she realized that this alone was a thousand times better than anything she could have been given by Orochimaru. And then when she felt Yoichi erupt inside her, filling her with white hot liquid pleasure, she stopped thinking completely once again.

* * *

Author's Note

Now, I'm not too sure, but I think that was the longest sex scene I've written to this point. I do hope it was worth the wait since the last chapter!

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


	59. Distractions on the Job

Author's Note

Not much to say other than this is up later than I wanted since I fallen asleep for most of the day after not being able to sleep at all the other night. Hope you enjoy!

TheLastNanaya: Glad that seems to be much more of what you were expecting! After that long break, I was worried it would be a few chapters before I would be writing like I was before.

Warning! This story will contain language, sexual situations, and possibly fetishes that some people may feel uncomfortable with. If you are easily offended or disturbed, don't complain, you've been warned.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

* * *

Chapter 59: Distractions on the Job

"So, how'd it go? I assume well since you only took an hour." Anko asks, smirking at Yoichi as he left the cell, Ibiki entering to check on Guren who he would fine sleeping peacefully in the given bed.

"From all of her time with Orochimaru, there wasn't going to be an easy way to get her to cooperate. I'd say it was almost to the point of being brainwashed. I had to briefly make her stop thinking and subjugate her a couple times to get rid of her complete devotion to him. Right now she's under a genjutsu for a bit of an attitude adjustment. She'll sleep for the next 24 hours as her mind recovers from everything, so she'll be pretty hungry and thirsty when she wakes up." He says, Anko snickering a bit.

"So you're saying you raped her mind, huh?" Yoichi shrugged at that, crossing his arms.

"Well, using a form of mind control over and over one someone in a short timespan can mess them up. The genjutsu should wear off long enough for her mind to get some rest, and then when she's up, she should be more cooperative." He said before smirking. "Care to try? I did only get one shot off…" Anko smirked a bit wider, but Ibiki returned before she could reply.

"Anko is still on duty. I need to report the results so she needs to keep an eye on things while I'm gone. As for you, Yoichi, you're dismissed. Thank you for your help." The scarred man said before walking off, muttering under his breath. "That's not something I needed to hear between a colleague and a late colleague's son…" Anko and Yoichi waited for him to be out of earshot before speaking again.

"I'll need to take a rain check on that, then. I need to sneak out real quick to tell Nai-chan about how you did." She said as she began walking off, pausing after a few steps. "Just because it's on my mind, did you do anything to me or Kurenai when we fucked?"

"Other than fucking you two to the point where you'll get on your knees like a bitch in heat if I whipped out my dick? Nope." He said, walking past her to leave, Anko blinking for a moment before pouting.

"Aww, couldn't you have done more?" She asked, making him roll his eyes.

"No, because I was just kidding. You'd do that of your own volition, what could I even do?" He replied.

"Fair enough." Anko said with a shrug.

* * *

After giving Anko a quick kiss goodbye and leaving the interrogation center behind, Yoichi made his way towards the Rumor Mill, not expecting anyone to be home. It was still early in the day, and he had plenty of time to kill as usual. He wasn't too sure how Yugao would act after their last interaction, internally hoping Tenten was the only one there as he opened the door.

The first thing he noticed was that despite the door being unlocked and the store being 'open', there wasn't anyone behind the counter. While the thought did come to him to call out and see if anyone was there or if someone had just stepped out for a bit, he caught a very faint sound. Staying quiet as he closed the front door behind him, he moved deeper into the store, hearing it slightly better the closer he got to the door to the backroom.

Being as careful as he could, he opened the door to the back room, finding the source of the noise that now included a soft buzzing. Facing away from the door was one Yugao, bent over a table with her pants around her knees, aggressively thrusting a dildo in and out of her folds. From what Yoichi could also tell was that she was biting down on something, most likely to try and keep herself quiet, and she also had what looked to be some kind of remote attached to stockings that reached her thigh, a small, thin cord lead to her backdoor.

Yugao was completely lost in the throes of her self-inflicted ecstasy that despite her training, she wasn't able to pick up on the incredibly faint sounds of someone approaching her as she reached her peak, ready to hit her orgasm until… she felt hands tightly grab onto her wrists, holding her arm in place. Immediately, she felt her body become stricken with fear, quickly turning around to see who was there, looking at the amused smirk on Yoichi's face.

"Do you always wear stockings under your clothes like this?" Was his first words to her, Yugao's mind racing as she tried to think of what to do here. She was hot with need, feeling herself still near orgasm thanks to the vibrations from her ass, but she couldn't cum in front of him, especially like this. She didn't even have the strength to fight back in this position, eventually dropping the cloth she had in her mouth to try and muffle herself to speak.

"Let go of meeeEEEEEE!" She let out, her protest quickly giving way to a cry of surprise as Yoichi messed with the remote, increasing the vibrations of the toy inside her. She lost her chance to speak again, clenching her teeth as she let go of the dildo to brace herself on the table, doing her best to hold on and not release in front of him.

"Sorry, what was that? I was just seeing what this thing did. Guess you enjoy it, huh?" He says, watching as her legs shook, beginning to lose the strength to hold herself up. "Mind showing me where more of these are? I think I need to get a few to see how the girls like them." He said, Yugao completely blocking out his voice to focus harder.

"Did you buy these yourself? Or did you just grab them off the shelf to use. I mean, I suppose it's not against the rules. But at work? Were you just that frustrated? I might as well help you get the release you want, now." He continued, Yugao feeling him grab the dildo inside her, slowly pulling it out. "If I just put my chakra into this, it should be a lot better." Her eyes widened at his words. She wanted him to go away, not make her feel even better!

She wouldn't have time to try to voice another protest as she felt the dildo slide back inside her, practically falling onto the table as the strength in her arms holding her up gave out. It almost felt like he had slide a hot iron rod into her, but instead of pain all she felt was pleasure. Her vision filled with stars as she felt her body slowly giving in, her mouth hanging opening with her tongue stick out, panting heavily as she started to drool, her hips shaking slightly as if wanting more but not having the strength to move on their own.

"See? Much better, isn't it? Just relax and it'll all be over soon." She heard his voice, a bit fainter than before, feeling her pants being pulled to her feet and feeling him have her step out of them. "There, wouldn't want you to need to explain those. Just take your time, and whenever you're ready, cum for me."

With those last three words, it was like she was hit by a bolt of lightning. Yugao's body tensing up tight before her orgasm fully hit her. Time completely lost all meaning to her for however long it lasted. She wasn't even able to think. All she could do was feel her body twitch with wave after wave of her orgasm, feeling her juices flowing down her inner thighs. It took most of what strength she had left not to pass out,

When she eventually regained her sense of self, she forced her body to move, groaning as she felt like her bones and muscles were replaced with jelly. Yugao then noticed that Yoichi had removed the toys from her while she was out of it, feeling a bit thankful for that.

"Only twenty minutes to start moving again. You're a bit tougher than I expected." She heard him say, unable to reply as she continued to pant, trying to finally catch her breath. She was somehow able to roll over onto her back, most likely due to Yoichi's help, feeling him prop her up and bring a bottle to her lips, her eyes looking to the closest, blurry shape that seemed to be him.

"It's just water." He said, understanding what it meant. Yugao did feel thirsty, reluctantly opening her mouth and letting Yoichi pour the cool liquid into her mouth. A few minutes past as Yugao got her strength back, Yoichi helping her finish the bottle of water. Eventually she felt herself able enough to stand, pushing herself up, Yoichi helping her and supporting her to keep her from falling.

"Fuck… you…" She managed to finally say, making Yoichi tilt his head.

"I'm not opposed to that, but I think you should sit down and rest for a bit first." He replied, making her groan in annoyance and roll her eyes. Taking a few more deep breaths and getting her bearings, she pushed him away to stand on her own, doing so with only slight troubles.

"Joke as much as you want. I'll have you reported to the Hokage as soon as I'm able to run again." She said, Yoichi crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow at her.

"Even if it means having to explain how you got the situation I found you in?" He replied, making her narrow her eyes but not say a word back. "I was just trying to help you. Didn't even take my clothes off. You're just upset I caught you, and I bet you'll come back to me for another round." He continued as he made his way back to the main part of the store, briefly pointing towards where her pants were for her. It wasn't long before she exited, now dressed again but still a bit disheveled.

"I'm leaving early." She would say as she quickly left, Yoichi having a good feeling she wouldn't report him after all that. Chuckling to himself, he signed in to show that he had come in for work before walking around the store to see if he couldn't find a few more of those toys… A couple hours would pass with Yoichi waiting around by himself, trying to keep himself entertained or distracted in some way to pass the time before finally someone would come by.

"Is Ino here yet?" Sakura asks as she enters, spotting Yoichi behind the counter as he gave her a short wave.

"Nope, just been me for a while. Certainly glad to see you again, though. Training and stuff at the hospital finally slowing down?" He asks, Sakura nodding briefly as she stretched her arm above her head briefly.

"Yep! Finally got the day to myself. I forgot how nice it was to sleep in…" She said, almost pouting. "Ino said she'd meet me here when she got done at her job today, but she didn't tell me a time. I could be waiting here for hours…" She complained as she slumped over on the other side of the counter.

"Well, if you need something to pass the time, I can give you a job to do back here." Yoichi said, making Sakura look up at him for a few moments before her eyes darted away into a corner, a blush quickly blossoming on her cheeks.

"J-jeeze, Ino wasn't kidding…" She muttered to herself before speaking up. "Alright, just make sure that no one sees me…" She tells him as she quickly moves behind the counter, Yoichi giving her a confused look before getting a hint as she dropped onto her knees, Yoichi turning towards her and watching as she got to work undoing his pants.

"I was going to ask if you could double check the inventory for me in case I missed something, but this is a much better idea." He said, Sakura letting his cock out from his confining clothing, one hand grasping the base and stroking it some to make sure it was fully hard, dipping her head down some and gently suckling on one of his balls, causing him to let out a pleasured grunt.

"Damn, where'd you even learn something like this?" He asked, making sure to take a mental note of how firm her grip on his shaft was despite how soft her hand felt. Her cheeks grew a deeper crimson at the praise, lightly rolling the testicle around in her mouth before eventually pulling back.

"Some girls like to compare notes." Would be her answer before moving in to give his other nut similar treatment to the first. Reaching down, Yoichi would lightly run his fingers through her hair to encourage her along with another small groan before she pulled back with a soft, wet 'plop' sound. Without a word, she repositioned herself and brought the tip of his length in front of her mouth, closing her eyes and opening her mouth to engulf the head.

Starting off, she would lightly suck on the sensitive organ before running her tongue around glands, stopping at a particularly sensitive spot on the underside to rub with her tongue, making Yoichi clutch her hair a bit tighter. Looking down he would also notice Sakura's other hand had made its way under her shorts, not much left to his imagination of what for from the way her breathing began to pick up with the occasional whimper.

"Ah, fuck, just like that…" Yoichi said as he leaned back, Sakura bobbing her head along his shaft, stroking what she couldn't fit in her mouth without going into her throat. While Yoichi did enjoy sliding his length into their throats as deep as he could, he realized that Sakura was using what she had learned about the male anatomy as a medical ninja to pleasure him, something that was working quite well from how much her length was beginning to twitch already.

"You're going to make me cum!" He exclaimed to warn her, Sakura picking up speed to get her reward faster. His orgasm finally hit with a long groan, clutching her hair tightly to hold her in place as he shot load after load into the pinkette's mouth… just as he heard the front door open.

"Hey Sakura, are you he-" Ino started only to cut herself off as she entered and spotted Yoichi behind the counter who looked over at her. Sakura would slowly pop her head up from behind the counter as well a few moments later, her face a brighter red than her own hair, a few white strings running from her mouth as well. Ino looked between the two of the before crossing her arm with a pout and a huff.

"Well, I hope you're sharing!"

* * *

Author's Note

And that's the end for now. Short chapter, I know, but I've had a few projects and a trip to prepare for that took up most of my time. Next chapter should be in another two weeks and from there I may see about weekly chapters instead of bi-weekly.

Anyways, hope you all enjoyed! Please make sure to follow this story to keep up to date on when I post as I do not have a regular schedule. Also leave a review/comment telling me what you did or didn't like and what you'd like to see more or less of. Any bit helps!

Until next time!

(If you wish to email your feedback to me, email address is on my profile)


End file.
